


Once in a Blue Moon

by Kristy



Series: Época de los Merodeadores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 253,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristy/pseuds/Kristy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia es un universo alternativo, en el que un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin nunca consiguió su carta de Hogwarts. Sirius Black no fue aceptado por el resto de los Gryffindors. Los dos, unos marginados, forman una gran amistad a pesar de los obstáculos, pero su amistad sobrepaso a Sirius cuando se enamoró de su mejor amigo. La historia comienza desde su primer año hasta después de Hogwarts y más allá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One in a Blue Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31036) by FullMoonDreams. 



> Advertencias: Este fic contiene R/S, Slash (relación de chico/chico), así que si no te gusta o de desagrada no continúes leyendo. También contiene muertes de personajes, violencia, lenguaje violento y algunas escenas de sexo. Yo ya te advertí.
> 
> Betas: Azkaban e IvanaNoeli

—No te lo vas a llevar —le ordenó el mago, levantando su varita hacia su hijo mayor, para que pudiera ver que tenía intención de usarlo.

—¡Lo estás condenando a muerte! —respondió el joven, con el mismo tono de voz.

—¡Ese ser ya no es nuestro hijo! —sollozó la bruja—. Es lo mejor.

—¡Tiene solo seis años! —gritó el joven—. ¡No voy a dejar que lo haga!

—Los funcionarios del Ministerio están en camino. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pero… ¡es tu hijo! —volvió a replicar.

—Ya no lo es. Ahora es un... ¡monstruo!

—Sólo por una noche del mes, el resto del tiempo es un niño asustado —dijo Romulus Lupin empujando a sus padres a un lado y subiendo corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano menor.

—¿Remus? —le llamó cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Rom? —respondió con un hilo de voz desde debajo de la cama. Romulus maldijo a sus padres por el miedo que desprendía en su voz.

—Estoy aquí, Remus —dijo en voz baja. Extendió sus brazos y su hermano menor se lanzó hacia ellos. El chico estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, y había sangre en sus ropas. Romulus no sabía si eso era porque estaba herido por su primera transformación o por el trato que la habían dado sus padres. Solo de pensarlo le hizo ponerse más furioso.

—Tengo miedo, Rom —lloriqueó Remus.

—Todo está bien ahora —le aseguró—. Estoy aquí contigo, y te vas a venir a vivir conmigo.

—¿Mamá y papá también?

—No, Remus, sólo nosotros dos —dijo maldiciendo en silencio mientras lo sentía relajarse en sus brazos por saber que iba a estar lejos de ellos.

—No te lo vas a llevar —Romulus volteo para encontrarse a su padre, quien había subido y estaba bloqueando la puerta con la varita en ristre—. Sigues siendo menor de edad.

—Y el hecho de que estará mejor conmigo, un mago menor de edad, que con sus propios padres, es difícilmente algo para estar orgulloso.

—Si te lo llevas, sabes que vas a ser perseguido durante toda tu vida.

—No voy a permitir que encierren a mi hermano esos monstruos que trabajan para el Ministerio Y si eso significa pasar mi vida como un fugitivo, que así sea.

—¡Él es el monstruo! —replicó el anciano escupiendo hacia su hijo menor.

Romulus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de desarme a su padre. Escuchó vagamente el sonido del llanto de Remus, pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo. Cogió el niño en sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta. No había tiempo de hacer las maletas ni de explicaciones. Estaban solos a su suerte.

* * *

—¿Esta es nuestra nueva casa? —preguntó Remus, mientras él y Romulus recorrían la corta distancia desde el pueblo de Hogsmeade a la vieja casa en ruinas que se encontraba en la ladera.

—No es gran cosa —admitió Romulus.

—No nos van a encontrar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—No mientras tenga aliento —le prometió. Remus asintió con seriedad y siguieron su camino.

Con poco dinero y sin posibilidades de un trabajo legal y bien pagado, Romulus sabía que esta casa era lo mejor que podía esperar. Rezó para que pudieran permanecer ocultos de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, quienes ya los estaban buscando, tanto a él como al joven hombre lobo. Sin embargo, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo de que dieran con ellos.

 


	2. Watching through windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Azkaban e IvanaNoeli

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando hacia el campo que se había vuelto tan familiar en los últimos cinco años.

Conocía cada centímetro de tierra de los alrededores, y le gustaba pasar sus días explorando la zona que rodeaba el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

El día era cálido y soleado, y Remus habría salido normalmente afuera desde que salió el sol, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy el día no debería estar cálido y soleado, sino nublado y triste, igual que su estado de ánimo.

Remus miró cómo una lechuza apareció en la distancia y se elevó entre las nubes. Era una de las muchas que habían aparecido durante el transcurso de la mañana. De vez en cuando una de las lechuzas parecía venir en su dirección, y cada vez que eso pasaba, había sentido su corazón latir apresuradamente en una anticipación imposible.

—¿Todavía estás mirando las lechuzas? —le preguntó Romulus desde la puerta.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero no se apartó de la ventana.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera dicho lo que eran —dijo Romulus mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró Remus—. Sé que ninguna va a venir. Sólo deseo...

—Lo sé.

Remus asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana. Los dos sabían desde hace tiempo que hoy iba a ser un día difícil. Era el día en que las invitaciones de Hogwarts estaban siendo enviadas, y si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, hoy hubiera sido el día en que Remus hubiera recibido su propia carta.

—Firenze estaba por aquí buscándote —le dijo Romulus —. Me dijo que estaría en los prados más tarde, por si quieres ir a pasar la tarde con él.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Normalmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con el joven centauro, pero hoy no podía reunir la energía para moverse de su lugar junto a la ventana.

Firenze no entendía cuánto ansiaba Remus ir a Hogwarts. Le había dicho que podía aprender mucho más de su propia experiencia de lo que podría hacerlo en un aula. Pero él nunca se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que Remus quería. Él quería estar con otros niños de su misma edad, sentado en un salón de clases, mientras que un aburrido profesor hablaba sin cesar sobre algún que otro tema, quejándose acerca de la tarea, charlando, jugando y simplemente ser... normal.

Pero los acontecimientos de hace cinco años habían hecho que Remus Lupin nunca volviera a ser normal otra vez. Un cruel giro del destino hizo que en lugar de abrir su carta de Hogwarts e ir al Callejón Diagon para coger su túnica y materiales, estuviera sentado viendo las lechuzas que le pasaban cerca, preguntándose qué habría sido de él al saber que en unas pocas semanas habría estado viviendo en el castillo que veía desde la esquina en vez de la vieja casa embrujada que estaba en el borde de la aldea.

A veces deseaba no saber nada de Hogwarts. Pero su hermano había asistido a la escuela durante cinco años y le había dicho a Remus todo sobre ella mucho antes de que el hombre lobo lo hubiera atacado.

Su hermano había sido prefecto en su último año y Remus todavía recordaba lo orgulloso que había estado al recibir tal honor. Puede que incluso le hubieran hecho Premio Anual si no fuera por él.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—¿Arrepentirme de qué? —respondió Romulus confundido sobre lo que ahora estaba pensando su hermano.

—Sobre que nunca terminaste la escuela.

—Tengo mis TIMOs —señaló Romulus en voz baja. Remus podría decir que casi sonaba culpable porque él había tenido la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts.

—Tienes la máxima nota en todo. Podrías haber obtenido tus EXTASIS... si no fuera por mí.

—Tú vales mucho más para mí que un pedazo de papel con los resultados de un examen.

—Pero podías haber tenido un buen trabajo.

—Yo  _tengo_  un buen trabajo.

—Trabajas en Cabeza de Puerco de camarero —respondió Remus—. Podías haber tenido lo que quisieras. Querías trabajar con kelpies.

—Y a veces me gustaría que no tuvieras tan buena memoria —bromeó Romulus —. Todavía podría trabajar con kelpies más adelante. Ellos no van a ir a ninguna parte. Además, Abe es un buen tipo con el que trabajar, y no hace preguntas.

—¿Cómo es que no te reconoce?

—Solía ir a Las Tres Escobas cuando iba al pueblo. Nunca lo conocí.

—Pero ¿no te preocupa que alguien te haya podido reconocer?

Romulus miró hacia otro lado y Remus se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Te han reconocido? –le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

–Abe es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore —admitió finalmente—. Viene en ocasiones y creo que sabe quién soy.

—¿Por qué no ha dicho algo? ¿Por qué no ha llamado al Ministerio?

—No lo sé —respondió Romulus —. No hay mucho que se le escape a Dumbledore y no tengo ninguna duda de que sabe exactamente por qué no regresé a la escuela para mis EXTASIS. Si la primera vez que lo vi en la taberna no hubiera sido en una tarde de luna llena, habría empacado nuestras cosas y salido de aquí. Pero cuando la luna llena pasó, fue claro que el Ministerio no estaba derribando la puerta y ya que no teníamos a donde ir y como gasté todos mis ahorros para comprar este lugar...

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa?

—Lo siento —dijo Remus con una tímida sonrisa y Romulus puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que era inútil.

—¿Crees que habría obtenido buenas notas en la escuela? —le preguntó Remus mientras se volvía hacia la ventana.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró con un rápido abrazo—. Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Remus asintió con aire ausente.

—Tú habrías superado a toda la clase, Rem.

Remus trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero otra lechuza se abalanzó cerca y Remus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al verlo. Entonces la lechuza pasó de largo la casa y el momento de euforia desapareció con él.

Romulus se fue y las horas pasaron más despacio que antes. Los ojos de Remus se estaban empezando a cerrar cuando el sonido de unos gritos y risas le llegaron.

Se levantó e intento localizar de dónde provenían los sonidos.

Eran dos chicos que estaban en el pueblo. Estaban riendo y jugando. Remus podía ver que ambos tenían varitas, lo cual no era sorprendente, ya que el pueblo estaba compuesto por magos y brujas.

—¡Te lo perdiste! —gritó uno de los muchachos mientras su amigo chillaba de alegría al ver que no se lo había perdido en absoluto.

Remus frunció el ceño.  _¿Perderse el qué?_

Entonces vio al segundo muchacho levantar la varita y señalar a una de las lechuzas que pasaban por encima. El hechizo salió disparado y golpeó al ave, que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras miraba dónde había caído la lechuza. Yacía aturdida en el camino, pero los chicos que habían derribado a la criatura no parecían haberse dado cuenta. O más probable, que no les importase, y simplemente se movieron hacia su próximo objetivo.

La lechuza no parecía moverse en absoluto y Remus sabía que no podía dejarla allí.

Bajó de la mesa y se apresuró a salir a por la lechuza inconsciente.

Esta no se movió cuando la recogió, ni tampoco le soltó la carta que llevaba.

—Para el Sr. Sirius Black, 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres —leyó Remus. Dio la vuelta al sobre y vio el sello de Hogwarts—. Que suerte, Sirius—murmuró, soltando un rastro de amargura en su voz—. Al menos  _él_  puede ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

 —¡SIRIUS!

Sirius Black oyó el grito de su madre y se encogió ante el sonido. Desvió la mirada de la ventana que había estado mirando y bajó las escaleras para ver qué era lo que había, o no, hecho esta vez.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió Walburga Black al instante en el que Sirius cruzó el umbral de su estudio.

—¿Dónde está qué? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba haber escondido nada, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo que había cambiado de lugar hace algún tiempo y que acabara de perder.

—Tu carta —aclaró Walburga tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo no tengo cartas —respondió Sirius—. No he tenido ninguna durante toda la semana.

—Debes tenerla. Acabo de ver a los Potter en el Callejón Diagon con su hijo. Estaban orgullosos de que lo hayan aceptado en Hogwarts. Si él tiene su carta entonces  _debes_ tener una también.

—No ha llegado —murmuró Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Los Potter obtuvieron su carta hace dos días.

Sirius se quedó en silencio y pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Él no había recibido la carta. No sabía lo que su madre esperaba que hiciera al respecto.

—Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar la túnica y materiales de todos modos —dijo Walburga imperiosamente—. No has sido rechazado en Hogwarts. Toda la familia Black ha asistido allí y tú mantendrás esa tradición. Ve a lavarte la cara y ponte tus mejores ropas. Vamos a salir de inmediato.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación para cumplir con la voluntad de su madre.

* * *

 

El Callejón Diagón estaba lleno de padres y niños que habían recibido claramente sus cartas, y ahora estaban corriendo comprando sus materiales en las tiendas antes de que comenzaran a escasear. Sirius pudo ver como muchas personas la miraban con frecuencia para comprobar que tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué libros comprar? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana de Flourish & Blotts.

–Voy a comprarlos por ti —declaró Walburga mientras entraba en la tienda y empezaba a sacar libros de las estanterías. Sirius extendió los brazos donde ella apilaba los libros uno tras otro.

—No sabía que enseñaban Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius mientras echaba un vistazo al título de uno de los libros.

—Así tendrás algunos libros más que el resto de la clase —murmuró Walburga—. Eso significa que no tendrás excusa para no ser mejor que todos los demás.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre continuaba escogiendo libros. Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero cuando atrajo la atención de su madre, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la sección de Pociones.

Una vez que tuvo todos los libros que necesitaba, o por lo menos los que su madre creía que necesitaba, se dirigieron hacia Madame Malkin para su túnica de la escuela.

—En verde y plata —anunció Walburga cuando Sirius se subió a la banqueta para que le midieran—. Los colores de Slytherin siempre se ven muy bien con el color de la familia.

—El segundo año, ¿eh? —preguntó madame Malkin cogiendo un brazo de Sirius para tomar las primeras medidas.

—Primer año —contestó Sirius.

—Pero... —Madame Malkin se volvió a Walburga— Si no ha sido seleccionado todavía, seguramente prefiere comprar las túnicas escolares básicas que luego pueden tener la insignia de su casa.

—Mi hijo va a estar en la casa Slytherin —contestó Walburga con una sonrisa burlona a la modista.

—Con el material que has solicitado no podemos ofrecerle una devolución o cambio si su hijo es clasificado en una de las otras casas.

—Mi hijo va a estar en Slytherin —repitió Walburga.

—Muy bien —asintió madame Malkin—. ¿Te gustaría también la corbata de Slytherin?

—Por supuesto.

Sirius esperaba pacientemente como madame Malkin seguía tomando las medidas que necesitaba.

—También forro verde por dentro. ¿Se puede? —preguntó Walburga.

—Claro, señora. Estarán listos para recogerlos mañana al mediodía.

—Te pago un extra de cincuenta galeones si puedes tenerlo listo antes de cerrar hoy el negocio.

Madame Malkin pareció momentáneamente sorprendida, pero rápidamente le aseguró que sería posible.

Sirius pasó las horas siguientes con su madre mientras ella entraba en una tienda tras otra, con las compras de Sirius y artículos para Grimmauld Place.

—¿Supongo que te gustaría una lechuza? —preguntó ella, ya que se detuvo fuera del Emporio de Lechuzas Eeylops.

Sirius sonrió al instante ante la idea de tener su propia lechuza, y asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo elegir? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Walburga—. Probablemente vas a elegir al animal más enfermo de la tienda.

Sirius sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción al no ser capaz de elegir su propia mascota, pero la alegría de tener una lechuza propia era más que suficiente para sofocarla.

—¡Esa! —dijo Walburga, señalando a una de mal carácter y bastante llamativa de color leonado que estaba detrás del mostrador.

El dueño de la tienda se volvió para ver donde ella señalaba y palideció ligeramente.

—¿Es la lechuza para usted o para el chico? —preguntó vacilante.

—Para mi hijo —respondió Walburga con una mirada a Sirius—. Acaba de ser aceptado en Hogwarts y va a necesitar una lechuza.

—Ummm… —El propietario parecía aún más nervioso—. Tal vez una lechuza más dócil sería más adecuado para el niño. Damon es bastante cascarrabias y algunas veces pica —Levantó la mano para mostrar esto y Sirius miró a la lechuza con recelo. Si ese era el daño que podía hacer a un hombre adulto, ¿qué esperanza tenía él de llegar a la escuela con todos los dedos intactos?

—Ese o tomamos una lechuza en otra parte —exigió Walburga.

El propietario se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para bajar la jaula del estante. Sirius se adelantó para recoger el ave cuando su madre pagó por el animal y compró una jaula llamativa.

Damon le miró, y Sirius suspiró ante la maldad en los ojos del ave.

* * *

 

Era de noche cuando Sirius y su madre regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Habían terminado sus compras temprano, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que las túnicas se terminasen. Madame Malkin había cerrado su lugar de trabajo mucho después de la hora de cierre habitual con el fin de terminar sus ropas nuevas.

—¡Tienes una carta, Sirius! —dijo Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, llamándolo desde la cocina tan pronto como entraron por la puerta principal.

—Eso va a ser tu carta de Hogwarts. Está claro que están usando unas lechuzas deficientes en estos días —murmuró Walburga—. Gracias a Merlín que ahora tienes una propia y no necesitas depender de los de la escuela cuando escribas a casa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias a su hermano cuando le pasó la carta y luego se llevó arrastrando todas sus nuevas pertenencias a su cuarto.

Una vez que había dejado sus cosas, se arrojó sobre su cama y miró la carta. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía el sello oficial de Hogwarts, y echándole un vistazo más de cerca, la dirección estaba escrita de puño y letra de forma un tanto desordenada. Curioso por saber que contenía, abrió la carta y vio que no era en absoluto de la escuela.

_Querido Sirius Black:_

_Lamento decirte que tu carta de Hogwarts se ha retrasado. La lechuza que la traía está herida y no va a dejarnos la carta para que la envíe la lechuza de mi hermano. Él dice que la lechuza estará bien en un día o dos, y cuando se recupere, te la enviaremos. Sé que debes estar muy ansioso por recibir tu carta y_ _por eso escribí esto, para que no te preocupes._

 _Sinceramente,_   _RL_

Sirius miró la carta y vio que no había ninguna dirección del remitente, y la única pista sobre quién se la había enviado eran las iniciales.

—¡Regulus! —le llamó Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Su hermano apareció fuera de su propio cuarto al escucharle— La lechuza que trajo esto, ¿está todavía aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas responder a la escuela?

—No se trata de la escuela —le dijo—. La lechuza que tenía que entregar mi carta está herida.

—Probablemente fue atacado por una bestia como esa cosa que has traído a casa —murmuró Regulus—. ¿Qué te hizo coger a esa cosa?

—Yo no lo hice, fue madre.

—Me lo figuraba.

—¿Puedes ir a buscar la lechuza para que yo pueda enviar una respuesta a la persona que cuida de la lechuza del colegio?

Regulus asintió.

—Claro, vuelvo en un minuto.

Sirius sonrió y corrió a su escritorio mientras su hermano bajó corriendo las escaleras. Vagamente oyó el sonido cuando su hermano bajó el último tramo de escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla. El golpe fue seguido inmediatamente por el grito predecible de  _¡Regulus!_ que lanzó su madre.

Sirius sonrió mientras cogía una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, y estuvo pensando que escribir mientras lo esperaba.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos, por fin había decidido qué poner, y volvió a leer su carta una última vez antes de sellarlo con cera caliente.

_Querido RL_

_Gracias por escribir avisándome de que la lechuza con mi carta de Hogwarts ha sido herida. Mi madre estaba preocupada de que se perdiera y me llevó a comprar mi material escolar hoy de todas formas en caso de que no llegase._

_¿Tú y tu hermano van a Hogwarts? Voy a ser un estudiante de primer curso este año, así que si estuvieras en la plataforma el 1 de septiembre, me gustaría conocerte para darte las gracias en persona. Voy a enviar a mi propia lechuza de vuelta con la tuya y podrás enviar una respuesta con ella._

_Sinceramente_

_SB, Sirius Black_

_Psta: ¿Qué significa RL?_

—No suena como si estuviera demasiado desesperado por hacer amigos —murmuró Sirius—. Si RL no es un estudiante de primer año como yo, sólo puedo decir gracias. Si él o ella es alguien de primer año, tal vez podamos ser amigos.

Selló la carta y la ató a la lechuza del hermano de RL, y cautelosamente, se acercó a la jaula de Damon.

—Tienes que seguir sólo a esta lechuza y traer de vuelta la respuesta que te dé su dueño, ¿vale?

Damon le miró y Sirius sacó su nueva varita para abrir la jaula desde tan lejos como fuera posible.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba sentado de nuevo en la ventana, observando a las dos lechuzas desaparecer hacia el horizonte. Esperaba que Damon no atacase a la otra lechuza, o al dueño de ella. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería haber puesto un aviso en la carta a su propietario sobre Damon.

—Bueno, demasiado tarde…—murmuró mientras los pájaros desaparecieron de su vista.


	3. Read between the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Azkaban y IvanaNoeli

—¿Quién te ha escrito? —preguntó Romulus sorprendido al ver como dos lechuzas, una la suya con una carta y otra desconocida con aspecto perverso, entraban volando por la ventana abierta y aterrizaban frente a Remus.

—Acabo de enviar una nota a Sirius Black, el destinatario de la lechuza herida —respondió Remus mientras tomaba el sobre que le ofrecía el primero de los dos pájaros.

—¿La firmaste?¿Por qué no me dejaste verlo antes de enviarlo? No le diste la dirección o tu nombre, ¿verdad? Remus, te he dicho muchas veces que debes ser muy cuidadoso.

—No firmé con mi nombre ni di la dirección. Le dije a Athena que esperase un rato por si quería enviar una respuesta —Remus bajó la cabeza para evitar ver la mirada de su hermano. Conocía las reglas, y también sabía que las había roto deliberadamente, porque sabía que si él le hubiera pedido a Romulus si podía enviar la carta la respuesta habría sido que no.

Abrió la única carta que recordaba haber recibió alguna vez, sonriendo ampliamente al leer el contenido.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Romulus mientras miraba la cuidadosa letra del sobre dirigido a RL. Remus trató de ignorar la sacudida exasperada que hizo su hermano con la cabeza.

—Sólo me da las gracias y me pregunta si alguno de nosotros va a ir a Hogwarts para que pueda dárnoslas en persona el primero de septiembre —dijo Remus mientras leía la carta. No se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida de Romulus cuando levantó la vista del pergamino. Se la pasó para que pudiera comprobar lo que le había dicho. Él sabía que no era porque no confiara en él, sino porque era un poco sobreprotector.

—No le puedes decir que significa RL —le dijo Romulus severamente al pasarle la carta.

—¿Puedo escribirle de nuevo? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—Sería bastante grosero no hacerlo, sobre todo porque pertenece a la familia Black. Además, no me fío de su lechuza, parece como si nos vaya a morder a alguno de los dos si no envías una respuesta.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo —Remus se levantó de la mesa, dejando el desayuno a la mitad, mientras corría a su habitación.

—¡Déjame ver lo que has escrito antes de enviarlo! —le dijo Romulus a su hermano cuando éste subía las escaleras corriendo; sin embargo, pareció no escucharlo.

_Querido SB:_

_Gracias por tu carta._

_No podrás vernos a mi hermano y a mí en Kings Cross. Mi hermano hizo sus TIMOS en Hogwarts, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Aunque él sabe muchas cosas de la escuela. Me habló de un túnel secreto de la escuela a la tienda de dulces en Hogsmeade._

_Tu lechuza parece que tiene un poco de prisa, así que voy a enviarla de inmediato antes de que decida comerse mi dedo de desayuno._

_Sinceramente_ ,  _RL_

* * *

 

Sirius se despertó con el sonido de un irritante golpeteo y se tiró una almohada sobre la cabeza para intentar ignorarlo.

_¡Tap!_

—¡Vete! —murmuró en la almohada.

_¡Tap!_

_¡Tap!_

_¡Tap!_

Sirius se saco la almohada de la cara para luego tirarla hacia la dirección del ruido.

_¡Tap!_

_¡Tap!_

Abrió los ojos, y miró al otro lado de la habitación a oscuras. Su almohada había golpeado la ventana, y ahora estaba colgando precariamente del borde de su escritorio.

—¡Lechuza estúpida! —murmuró con fastidio.

_¡Tap!_

—¡Maldita lechuza! —Sirius saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas. En el otro lado de la ventana Damon estaba golpeando el cristal lo suficientemente fuerte para haber dejado una grieta en ella si no estuviera reforzada por magia. Abrió la ventana y Damon pasó, quedando la carta en el escritorio de Sirius.

Éste vio que no había ningún sello oficial, y cuando vio que se dirigía a SB, sabía que era del misterioso RL.

_Querido RL:_

_Siento si mi lechuza te causó algún problema. Había una marca roja en el pergamino. No te mordió, ¿verdad? Su nombre es Damon, y lo tengo desde el día en que te escribí._

_¿Iras a Hogwarts el próximo año? Es la mejor escuela de magos de Europa. Toda mi_ _familia ha estado allí también. Tengo una prima que está en quinto, pero ella dijo que sólo puedo hablarle si ella me habla primero._

_Tu hermano suena más divertido que mi familia. ¿Te dijo dónde estaba el túnel secreto?_

_Sinceramente_ ,  _SB_

_Psta: Se te olvidó decir que significa RL._

* * *

 

_Querido SB:_

_La marca roja es de ketchup. Tu lechuza me dio mala impresión, pero no me mordió. Mi hermano derramó la salsa en la carta cuando la estaba comprobando. Lo siento._

_Me gustaría poder ir a Hogwarts, pero no puedo. Mi hermano se divirtió mucho allí._

_Él dice que el túnel que da al sótano de la tienda de dulces está debajo de una estatua de una bruja jorobada que está en el tercer piso. Dice que te diga que te diviertas, pero no le culpes si te pillan._

_Tu prima suena un poco horrible. Mi hermano dice que no debería sacar conclusiones acerca de la gente, pero ella lo parece._

_¿No conoces a ningún otro alumno de primer año?_

_Del misterioso RL, quien no va a decirte que significa._

_Psta: La lechuza con tu carta de Hogwarts esta enviándose con Athena en este momento por lo que deberías de obtenerla al mismo tiempo que te llegue esta._

* * *

 

_Querido misterioso RL:_

_Me alegró de que Damon no te mordiera. Mordió a mi hermano pequeño esta mañana, así que ten cuidado. Creo que Reg se estaba burlando de él, pero dice que no es así._

_Dale a tu hermano las gracias por decirme cómo entrar en el túnel. ¿No sabrá cómo entrar en la cocina de la escuela también? Narcissa, la prima_ _de la que te hablé, dice que no tiene puerta. Ella sabe cómo entrar, pero no me lo dirá. Tienes razón. Ella es horrible. También es una presumida. Está saliendo con Lucius Malfoy. Un prefecto. Ambos están en la casa Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin. Incluso tengo una túnica verde y plata para cuando entre allí también._

_¿De qué casa era tu hermano?_

_¿En qué casa te gustaría estar? Tu carta hizo que sonara como si nunca pudieras estar en Hogwarts, pero seguramente entrarás en un par de años. No puedes ser tan joven. Pensé que tenías mi edad al principio, tal vez un poco más. No conozco a ninguno de primer año._

_De un no misterioso SB, porque ya sabes que significan Sirius Black._

_Psta: ¿Por qué no me dices que significa RL?_

_Psta.2: La carta llegó justo antes que Athena lo hiciera. Gracias otra vez._

* * *

 

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Todos los de tu familia son como tu prima y tu hermano? Apuesto a que sí lo son si estuvieron en Slytherin._

_Mi hermano estaba en Hufflepuff. A él le gustaba porque estaba cerca de la cocina. Encontró la manera de entrar cuando estaba en su primer año. Dice que para entrar necesitas encontrar una pintura con una cesta de frutas y hacerle solamente cosquillas a la pera. También te recuerda que no debes echarle la culpa si te pillan._

_Espero que estés en la casa que desees. No creo que te parezcas a alguien que vaya a estar en Slytherin. Mi hermano dice que es la casa de todos los magos oscuros. Suenas demasiado bueno para estar allí._

_No me importaría en que casa estuviera si pudiera ir a Hogwarts. Incluso Slytherin estaría bien. Tengo once años, pero no voy a ir a Hogwarts jamás. No se me permite hacerlo. Tendrás que conformarte con escribirme y contármelo todo. Voy a tener que compartir tu diversión de esa manera. Eso sí, no te olvides de mí cuando hagas nuevos amigos en la escuela._

_El misterioso RL_

_Psta: He añadido esto después de que mi hermano revisara la carta. Me dijo que ignorase tu pregunta del significado de las iniciales. Mi nombre es Remus, pero no lo pongas en las cartas. Mi hermano las lee y me voy a meter en problemas si se entera de que te lo he dicho._

* * *

 

—Remus... Remus... —dijo Sirius probando como sonaba el pronunciar su nombre mientras le sonreía a la última carta.

—¿Quién es Remus? —le preguntó Regulus desde la puerta—. ¿Tu amigo de las cartas?

—Sí —respondió Sirius mientras se volvía a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

—Padre dice que la cena está lista.

—Estaré en unos minutos —prometió—. Quiero responderle.

—Madre dice que no va a decirle a Kreacher que lo mantenga caliente por ti —agregó Regulus mientras salía de la habitación.

Sirius asintió de manera ausente volviéndose de nuevo a su carta. Tomar la cena fría no sonaba muy apetecible. Quizás la respuesta podía esperar un rato. Con cuidado, guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio, donde guardaba todas las otras y el diario que su padre le animó a escribir al final de cada día. Nunca había entendido cual era el punto del diario en sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión de escribir en un libro? No era como si le fuera a responder. Era mucho más divertido escribir cartas a alguien que pudiera leer y responderle.

* * *

 

_Querido RL:_

_La mayoría de mi familia es como mi prima y mi hermano. Mi prima Andromeda es agradable. Ella es la hermana de Narcissa. Pero el resto es bastante horrible. Bellatrix, su otra hermana, es una chiflada. Fue expulsada de Hogwarts, pero nadie me ha dicho por qué._

_¿Por qué no puedes ir a Hogwarts? ¿Eres un squib? No me importa si lo eres. No conozco a ninguno. No sé que haría mi familia si no pudiera hacer magia. Probablemente confiar en nuestro elfo doméstico, Kreacher. Tiene un poco de mal genio, por lo que trato de mantenerme fuera de su camino. ¿Tienes un elfo doméstico?_

_¿Cómo le fue a tu hermano con los TIMOs? Mi familia dice que son muy duros, pero no sé si lo dicen para hacerme estudiar más cuando lleguen. Mi prima Narcissa dice que Hufflepuff es la casa donde ponen a todos los niños estúpidos, y sería ideal, para demostrar que está equivocada, si tu hermano lo hizo bien._

_Por supuesto que voy a escribirte en Hogwarts. Te escribiré incluso más que a mi familia. Me gustaría que pudieras estar allí conmigo._

_El no misterioso SB_

* * *

 

_Querido SB:_

_Mi hermano dice que recuerda a Andromeda y Bellatrix. Dice que una vez Bellatrix le hechizó en el pasillo porque caminaba muy lento. Creo que fue porque era el ojito derecho del profesor. Era prefecto. No recuerda muy bien a Andromeda, aunque piensa que se parece mucho a su hermana. No recuerda en absoluto a Narcissa, pero por lo que dijo, cree que podría haber comenzado el curso cuando no estaba._

_No soy un squib. No puedo ir a Hogwarts. Mi hermano dice que muchos niños_ _no pueden ir. Él dice que sólo parece que fuera sólo yo._

_No tenemos un elfo doméstico, a menos que me cuentes._ _Me llaman para_ _limpiar los platos del desayuno. Tu lechuza llegó justo cuando estaba empezando y quería responder de inmediato._

_Mi hermano sacó un Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, menos en Pociones, donde obtuvo un Supera las Expectativas._ _Es un empollón. Mi hermano añade que, por los comentarios que dice Narcissa acerca de los estudiantes en Hufflepuff, se alegra de no haberla conocido._

_Ahora de verdad me tengo que ir a limpiar los platos._

_El MRL_

_Psta: Mi hermano me dijo que sabe porque Bellatrix fue expulsada. Me dijo que no te lo dijera, así que lo estoy añadiendo después que él leyese la carta. Dijo que ella maldijo al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y renunció a su trabajo por su culpa._

_Remus_

* * *

 

_Querido RL:_

_Wow. Tu hermano suena muy inteligente y divertido, incluso si era prefecto. ¿Por qué no hizo sus EXTASIS? ¿O lo_ _hizo en otra escuela?_

_Mis primas vinieron a cenar esta noche y les dije que tu hermano estaba en Hufflepuff y obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones. Bellatrix dijo que me lo inventé. Tuvimos una discusión y me llamó mentiroso. Pero cuando le dije que era prefecto y que lo había hechizado, dijo que creía recordarlo._

_Mis padres siempre se quejan de lo caro que es Hogwarts. Quizás ganes algo de oro en uno de esos programas de radio y podrás unirte a mí luego._

_Tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa también. Ayer tuve que limpiar las doxies del estudio. Creo que Reg los puso ahí. Consiguió un libro en Navidad sobre dónde encontrar ese tipo de criaturas y anota las que encuentra una por una. Ya llegó a la D._

_Kreacher ha encontrado hoy tus cartas y le_ _dijo a mi madre que te estaba escribiendo. Ella dice que tengo que saber si eres sangre pura o no. Kreacher es muy curioso, siempre hurgando en mis cosas. Espero que seas un sangre pura o de lo contrario no podré escribirte hasta que llegue a la escuela._

_Te saluda atentamente,_   _Sr. Sirius O. Black_

_Psta: Mi madre me hizo escribir mi carta de nuevo y firmarlo correctamente._

_Psta 2: Realmente quiero seguirte escribiendo y puedes mentir si es necesario. Mi madre no sabe que he escrito esto, así que no digas nada en tu respuesta._

* * *

 

_Querido Sirius:_

_Mi hermano dice que debería seguir tu ejemplo y firmar correctamente._

_Él no pudo hacer sus EXTASIS. Tuvo que dejar pronto la escuela. También dice que podría tratar de hacerlo más adelante, pero él está muy ocupado en este momento. Trabaja en una taberna y cuida de mí. Me mantiene fuera de problemas, o al menos dice que lo intenta._

_Puedes decirle a tu madre que soy un sangre pura._

_Le saluda atentamente (y misteriosamente)_ ,  _Sr. RL_

* * *

 

—En realidad no mentí —dijo Remus cuando su hermano leyó su última carta.

—Le dijiste que podría decirle a su madre que eres un sangre pura —señaló Romulus rodando los ojos.

—Pero no dije que realmente lo soy —sonrió Remus—. Sólo que él podía decirle eso.

—Esa es una línea muy fina entre el camino de la verdad y la mentira.

—Tú eres el que dijo que tenía que ser reservado. Sólo estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo.

—¡Descarado! —le dijo Romulus al pasarle de nuevo la carta—. Y no le copies la idea a Sirius de añadir posdatas a las cartas después de que las haya comprobado.

Remus asintió obedientemente. No había necesidad de decirle a Romulus que él ya había hecho eso exactamente, y que Sirius no había dudado en copiar la idea de él.

* * *

 

_Querido RL:_

_Mi madre está muy contenta de saber que eres un sangre pura. Ella ha sugerido que a ti y a tu hermano les_ _gustaría venir a cenar un día en nuestra casa la próxima semana. Se suponía que iba a haber una fiesta de despedida para mí antes de ir a la escuela, pero ahora el de jefe de mi padre vendrá, y un montón personas que nunca he conocido. Sería fantástico si pudieras venir a visitarnos._

_¿Puedes contarme porque tu hermano es el que cuida de ti? ¿O vas a ser misterioso en eso también?_

_Responde pronto en cuanto a lo de la cena. Espero que puedan venir. No va a ser divertido si no estás._

_De un muy aliviado, Sirius Black_

_Pdta: Me di cuenta de cómo respondiste a la pregunta sobre si eras un sangre pura. Madre no lo notó, así tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Debido a que ella piensa que eres un sangre pura ya no está comprobando mis cartas. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! No sabía como iba a llevar eso. No_ _me importa si eres un mestizo. Supongo que siendo tu hermano un mago, no eres un nacido de muggles, no con dos magos en la familia._

_SB_

* * *

 

_Querido SB:_

_Mi hermano dice que no podemos ir a cenar. Tiene que trabajar todas las noches durante toda la semana que viene. Dice que soy demasiado joven para ir por mi cuenta, incluso por Red Flu._

_Trata de divertirte en la fiesta de todos modos. Siempre se puede hacer unas cuantas bromas y escribir y decirme acerca de ello. Mi hermano dice que no me va a dar ninguna idea para alguna broma para ti, pero estoy seguro de que puedes pensar alguna por ti mismo._

_Él me cuida porque sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Quiero escribir acerca de cómo eran nuestros padres, pero no los recuerdo muy bien y a mi hermano no le gusta hablar mucho de ellos._

_Siento no poder ir a visitarte._

_Un misterioso y triste RL_

_Psta: Imaginé que notarías mi respuesta, y me alegro de que no te importe._

* * *

 

_Querido RL:_

_La cena fue un aburrimiento. Dejé un par de bombas fétidas en la cocina para que los invitados pensaran que la comida iba a ser horrible. Pero no sólo me enviaron a mi habitación por la noche, sino que me hicieron limpiar la cocina en vez de a Kreacher, porque el elfo no quería entrar allí por como apestaba._

_Siento lo de tus padres. Supongo que, ¿murieron? No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres._

_Tendrías que venir y visitar la casa en Navidad. La familia Black siempre hace una fiesta en la víspera de Navidad e invita a todos. Con tu ayuda, estoy seguro de que pensaremos un montón de bromas para hacerlas en la fiesta._

_Por favor, dime que puedes venir._

_De_   _Sirius Black_

_Psta.: Estaré en Hogwarts a partir de mañana. Iba en serio con lo de seguir siendo amigos después de que entre a Hogwarts._

* * *

 

—Ahora debe estar empacando sus cosas, preparándose para tomar el tren mañana —suspiró Remus mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el oscuro cielo.

—Espero que haya guardado sus cosas mucho antes de coger el tren —dijo Romulus con una risa.

Remus miró a Athena mientras ella lo veía curiosamente. Él sabía que ella estaba esperando por otra carta y que simplemente no entendía por qué, repentinamente, no había nada para entregar.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Romulus mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Remus y miraba el montón de cartas que Sirius le había enviado durante el verano—, y no puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si nos atrapan ambos estaríamos en serios problemas. A ti te meterían en uno de los campos de criaturas peligrosas, o peor, la pena de muerte. En cuanto a mí, me enviarían a Azkaban.

—Yo sólo quiero verlo —murmuró Remus—, ver qué aspecto tiene, y tal vez decir hola o algo así. No le diría quien soy.

—No a propósito —respondió Romulus mientras hojeaba las cartas—. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. ¡Ya le dijiste mucho más de lo que deberías haber hecho!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Remus con una punzada de preocupación en su conciencia.

—No hay necesidad para que estés tan alarmado —le aseguró Romulus —. Yo tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso también. Si Sirius es inteligente podría averiguar quién eres… Si realmente lo intentara.

—¿Podría hacerlo?

—Sabe que era un prefecto en la misma época de dos de sus primas mientras estaban en la escuela. Hogwarts tiene un registro de los prefectos que cualquiera puede ver. Nuestro padre era prefecto también, lo busqué en mi primer año. Sirius podría mirar en el registro de prefectos y ver quién era el prefecto de aquella época. Fui prefecto por un año y sería bastante fácil detectarlo. Además, tus iniciales en las cartas... bueno, si es inteligente él podía saber quiénes somos y todo lo demás.

—Pero él no sabe dónde estamos ni nada —señaló Remus—. Yo podría estar en cualquier parte del país.

—Eso es exactamente por qué no puedes arriesgarte diciendo hola o incluso siendo visto.

Fue entonces cuando Remus se dio cuenta que le había dado todas las razones a su hermano.

Estaba condenado a vivir a través de Sirius Black, deseando asistir a Hogwarts, en vez de limitarse a vivir todo eso a través las palabras de su primer amigo real.


	4. Different as night and day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Azkaban e IvanaNoeli

—¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Firenze? —sugirió Romulus cuando Remus suspiró con fastidio por enésima vez.

—Pensé que no podía salir hoy, pues podría ser visto.

—Te dije que no podías ir a Hogsmeade —le recordó Romulus —. Puedes ir al bosque, siempre y cuando permanezcas en los caminos y no te desvíes de ellos —Terminó la frase con un tono de advertencia en la voz, pero Remus no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer. No había visto a Firenze desde hace más de una semana y necesitaba algo para distraerse de los deprimentes pensamientos sobre Sirius y los alumnos de primer año que llegarían más tarde a Hogwarts.

Remus corrió a través de los senderos del bosque con una familiaridad que no era nada extraña en él y llegó, un par de minutos después, al campamento del centauro.

—Buenos días, señor Lupin —dijo Torin, padre de Firenze y líder de la manada de los centauros, dándole la bienvenida.

Remus le saludó. Ya no se molestaba en preguntarse cómo es que los centauros sabían quién y qué era. Ya era mucho que lo hayan aceptado y no lo entregaran al Ministerio de Magia. Tenían sus propios problemas con el Ministerio, y sabía que había influenciado en su decisión de mantenerse en silencio acerca de Remus.

—¿Dónde está Firenze? —le preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a Torin.

—Está practicando tiro con arco en el claro —respondió Torin, apuntando en la dirección donde se encontraba, aunque sabía que Remus conocía el camino, así como cualquier miembro de la manada—. Me iba a dirigir hacia allí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Remus asintió y esperó a que Torin recogiese varios arcos y flechas, para luego dirigirse hacia allí. No preguntó a Torin si podía montarlo, y él no se ofreció. Remus sabía lo suficiente de los centauros para saber que son una raza muy orgullosa, y aunque había montado en Firenze una o dos veces para que pudieran escapar del castigo por alguna travesura, sabía que era un privilegio que sólo se ofrecía raramente.

Se acercaron al claro hablando en voz baja para no distraer a Firenze, quien estaba concentrado en el objetivo de madera que estaba colgado de uno de los árboles.

Firenze tiró la flecha y Remus se quedó mirando con admiración, ya que sólo le faltó para dar en el centro del blanco una o dos pulgadas. Sin embargo, al parecer era el único que estaba impresionado. Firenze tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el blanco con desagrado y Remus podía ver un rastro de decepción en el rostro de Torin mientras observaba a su hijo.

—¿Te gustaría practicar con Firenze? —preguntó Torin a Remus, mientras consideraba uno y otro de los arcos antes de finalmente ofrecerle uno.

—Nunca he usado un arco —admitió Remus mientras tomaba el arma desconocida en sus manos.

—¡Y no deberías estar usándolo! —escupió una voz detrás de ellos.

Remus se dio la vuelta para ver a dos centauros de la manada acercándose al claro. Uno de los dos era Ebony, la hermana mayor de Firenze. El otro, el que había hablado, era Magorian, uno de los pocos centauros que realmente asustaban a Remus.

—Yo soy el líder de la manada —dijo Torin en voz baja—. Si el amigo de mi hijo quiere aprender algunas de nuestras costumbres, entonces le enseñaré.

—Es una criatura oscura —se burló Magorian, y Remus pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Es peligroso.

—Sólo en noche de luna llena —respondió tranquilamente Torin.

—Nos traerá muerte y destrucción a todos nosotros —advirtió Magorian, arañando en el suelo una de sus patas delanteras con frustración. Torin se limitó a mirarlo con calma y, al poco tiempo, Magorian galopó de vuelta hacia los árboles.

Ebony se volvió para seguirle, pero le interrumpió la voz de su padre.

—No me gusta que andes con él —dijo—. Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien con los humanos, no importa lo mal que nos traten. Luchando solo lograra muerte y destrucción, aquello que tanto teme.

—Magorian quiere tu puesto de líder —advirtió Firenze a su padre—. Y muchos de la manada están dispuestos a dejarse guiar en contra del Ministerio.

—Bueno, por el momento sigo siendo el líder de la manada y no voy a librar una guerra contra el Ministerio.

Ebony asintió obedientemente a su padre y se volvió para seguir a Magorian.

—Estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad, papá? —preguntó Firenze en voz baja.

—También por ti —admitió Torin—. Si se libra una guerra interna en la manada, Magorian tratará de tomar el liderazgo de mí o de ti, si yo ya hubiera muerto. Con el apoyo de tu hermana, Magorian puede tener éxito. Ella es fuerte, no como las otras yeguas. A veces me pregunto si tal vez ella se junta mucho con los humanos. Habla de igualdad de derechos para las yeguas, y si le apoya, las yeguas la seguirán...

Firenze asintió con seriedad mientras Remus se sentía incómodo, como si se estuviera entrometiendo en asuntos que no le concernían.

—Tú apenas eres un potro —suspiró Torin—. Será mejor para ambos que me quede mucho tiempo por vivir.

Con eso, Torin sacudió su melena, al mismo tiempo que parecía sacarse esos pensamientos.

—Bueno, joven Lupin, ¿estás listo para la primera lección de tiro con arco?

Remus sintió que su inquietud desaparecía con la alentadora sonrisa de Torin, y asintió con entusiasmo.

* * *

 

Sirius estaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, y miraba con inquietud a la multitud de gente de un lado a otro. A su izquierda estaba su madre, alta, orgullosa y dominante. A la derecha estaba su baúl, junto con Damon, luciendo cruel y malévolo, como siempre.

Cerca de allí, un joven estaba siendo abrazado por su anciana madre. El muchacho vestía la túnica sin una insignia de una casa, y Sirius supuso que era un alumno de primer año y que aún no había sido seleccionado.

La madre del niño trataba en vano de aplastar su pelo azabache de forma presentable y Sirius sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión molesta en su rostro.

El chico le pilló mirando y Sirius se volvió para mirar hacia el tren. Estaba agradecido de que su madre no hiciese ese espectáculo. De todas formas, la respetable Walburga Black jamás haría algo tan común como mostrar su afecto por su hijo en un lugar público. Miró alrededor de la plataforma y vio más y más estudiantes abrazando y besando a sus padres para despedirse. Sin embargo, no todos hacían lo mismo que la mujer anciana a su lado y Sirius se preguntó, por un breve instante, si su propia madre la daría un beso de despedida

Se volvió para mirarla, pero ella no le prestaba atención, pues estaba ocupada hablando con su cuñada Druella. Sirius gimió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que eso significaba que Narcissa probablemente estaba rondando cerca. La vio casi de inmediato, besuqueándose con Lucius Malfoy. Cerró los ojos ante la imagen y se volteo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio al chico de cabello desordenado a punto de meter el dedo por la barra de la jaula de Damon.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El niño lanzó un grito de dolor cuando Damon le picó el dedo.

—¿James? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó? —dijo la madre de James dando apresuradamente el baúl al personal del tren y corriendo hacia su hijo.

—La lechuza me picó —respondió James con una voz un tanto apagada al tener el dedo en la boca para contener la hemorragia.

—Déjame ver —dijo su madre mientras sacaba su varita.

—Es sólo un corte —murmuró James, pero no quito su mano cuando su madre le levantó el dedo lazándole un hechizo curativo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo llevando algo así a la escuela? —le pregunto la madre de James. Sirius retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, chocando con su propia madre.

—Sirius, ten cuidado —dijo Walburga con un suspiro de impaciencia. Ella no se volvió, para no interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Es éste su hijo? —preguntó la madre de James.

Walburga se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer.

—Señora Potter, ¿no? —preguntó con una mueca de desprecio.

Sirius nunca había visto a nadie perder tan pronto el color de su cara como la señora Potter.

—Señora Black, mis disculpas —dijo la señora Potter, retrocediendo rápidamente—. Ven, James. No te acerques mucho a ellos.

Walburga siguió mirando a los Potter hasta que finalmente se fueron. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Druella con una sonrisa.

—A ese pájaro parece que le gusta picar a los desgraciados —comentó Druella asintiendo hacia la jaula de Damon.

—Sirius deseaba tener una lechuza —respondió Walburga haciendo un gesto en el aire con su mano—. Era la mejor lechuza de la tienda, ya sabes, lo mejor para mi primogénito.

Sirius suspiró otra vez, y cuando pareció evidente de que su madre no le iba a ayudar con el baúl, se fue apresuradamente hacia el tren.

* * *

 

Esa mañana, Remus lo pasó de forma agradable, y estaba encantado cuando se las arregló para alcanzar al blanco con ayuda de Torin.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —preguntó Torin mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento.

—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Remus con asombro. Firenze señaló al sol, alto en el cielo por encima de ellos, y se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Sirius estaría comiendo en el tren ahora mismo.

—Estás pensando en la escuela otra vez, ¿verdad? —comentó Firenze despreocupadamente.

—Me gustaría estar en el tren de la escuela ahora, si no fuera por...

—Tu licantropía —concluyó Firenze.

Remus asintió en silencio.

—Se puede aprender mucho sin ir a Hogwarts —le recordó Firenze—. ¿No te enseñan allí tiro con arco?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Para ellos es un deporte muggle. Hogwarts enseña cosas mágicas, nada más.

—¿Qué pasa con las hierbas y criaturas del bosque? —preguntó Firenze haciendo gestos a su alrededor entusiasmado.

—Ofrecen Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Pero los centauros saben mucho más que los magos —afirmó Firenze con entusiasmo—. Los magos apenas han arañado la superficie de todo lo que hay que saber sobre ese mundo. Temen el bosque. Ellos no tratan de entenderlo bien, o a los que viven aquí.

—No es que no me guste aprender lo que tu padre me enseña —aseguró Remus a su amigo—. Sólo quiero estar en la escuela con otros niños de mi edad. Quiero ser normal.

—Tú nunca podrás ser normal —le dijo Firenze. Remus se encogió ante la realidad. Sabía que Firenze no quería ser tan duro, todavía era un adolescente, y que junto con las costumbres de su pueblo que había sido inculcada desde su nacimiento, había veces que decía cosas que eran incómodas para el joven. No era como si Remus pudiera negar la verdad de las palabras.

Deseaba que Firenze le entendiera, pero eran de dos mundos diferentes y sabía que no importaba cuantas veces se lo explicase, el joven centauro nunca podría entender su punto de vista.

Ambos eran lo que el Ministerio denomina mestizos, pero aparte de eso eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día.

* * *

 

—¿No te dijo Romulus que no fueses hoy a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Firenze mientras Remus se arrastraba hasta la estación de tren casi desierta. A lo lejos, se podía ver el vapor del Expreso de Hogwarts, ya que su largo viaje desde King Cross estaba a punto de concluir.

—No nos verán —le aseguró Remus—. Sólo quiero mirar. No hay nadie todavía aquí.

—Hagrid está allí —señaló Firenze donde el guardabosque de Hogwarts calmaba a un nervioso thestral, esperando para tirar de los carros. Al menos, eso era lo que Remus pensó que el hombre estaba haciendo. Como no podía ver a las criaturas, era un poco difícil saber el estado de ánimo del animal.

Remus se agachó cuando el guardabosque, cuyo oído llegaba tan lejos como el de cualquier animal, se dio la vuelta para mirar con curiosidad hacia los arbustos en los que se escondía.

—Soy yo, Hagrid —le llamó Firenze saliendo a la luz, desviando con éxito su atención sobre Remus—. Vine a ver que estabas haciendo. Me olvidé de que era el primer día de curso.

—Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo —coincidió Hagrid con una sonrisa. Firenze se acercó a él y hablaron con facilidad durante unos minutos antes de que el tren frenase y Firenze se despidiese del guardabosque, galopando hacia el bosque.

Remus permaneció oculto, siendo menos cauteloso ahora que sabía que cualquier sonido que hiciese, con toda probabilidad, se perdería en medio del ruido del tren por donde salían los estudiantes.

—¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí! —llamó Hagrid, y Remus miró con una mezcla de ansiedad y envidia a los más pequeños hacer su camino a través de la multitud hacia donde se encontraba Hagrid. Permaneció entre los arbustos, mirando hacia ellos, quienes acababan de llegar al muelle.

Miró cada uno de los rostros, mientras se preguntaba cuál de los chicos era Sirius Black. El viento traía voces y se esforzó por distinguir algunas palabras.

—¿Tenemos que ir por el lago?

—¡Wow!

—¿En qué casa quieres estar?

— _Él va a_  estar en Slytherin.

Remus miró al chico de cabello desordenado con gafas, el cual se había burlado en su último comentario. Estaba mirando hacia otro muchacho, y Remus siguió su mirada.

El chico al cuál miraban parecía querer permanecer ajeno a la conversación. Estaba vestido con una túnica verde y plata, y su pelo de color negro estaba recogido.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus susurrando.

Apartó su mirada del chico para buscar en la multitud a alguien que estuviera usando los colores de Slytherin. No había ninguno vestido como él, pues la mayoría todavía no sabía en qué casa iba a estar.

—Sirius —susurró Remus de nuevo. Esta vez, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sintió una extraña sensación que le decía que era él.

— ...su estúpido pájaro me pico en King Cross, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó. Túnica verde y plata y una lechuza que pica. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Remus observó cómo los de primer año subían a los barcos. Muchos estaban hablando, riendo y bromeando mientras se acercaban a la orilla del lago. Algunos se quedaron solos y Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius era uno de esos. Parecía haber un aire extraño alrededor de él, como si fuera a fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercase. Remus frunció el ceño y se preguntó por un instante si había cometido un error. ¿Podría ser ese niño arrogante el mismo amable y travieso Sirius Black con quien se había estado escribiendo durante las últimas semanas?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó el compañero del chico con el pelo desordenado.

Remus exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Un Black —respondió el primer chico—. Una escoria Slytherin, como el resto de su familia. Fanáticos sangre pura y psicópatas, hasta el último de ellos.

Remus frunció el ceño y miró a los dos chicos. Sirius no era un fanático sangre pura. ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarlo antes de conocerlo?

Le tomó un poco de autocontrol permanecer oculto en los arbustos mientras miraba a Sirius de pie en silencio. Se preguntó si él había oído lo que los otros chicos decían de él, y aunque sospechaba que había entendido cada una de sus palabras, no podía evitar desear que no lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando subieron a las barcas, Remus deseó más que nunca unirse a ellos. Sirius no parecía tan dispuesto a embarcarse en el tramo final de su viaje, en vez de eso, se quedo quieto al fondo de la multitud.

Se preguntó si había hecho ruido sin darse cuenta para haber llamado la atención del chico. Lo único que sabía era que Sirius estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando hacia el lago y listo para subir al último de los barcos, pero al último momento se volvió y miró directamente hacia él.

Sus ojos grises, plateados por la luz de la luna, le miraron con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

Durante varios largos segundos Remus le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, deseando dar un paso adelante hacia la luz, para decirle quién era y para poder decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Luego, un grito de Hagrid llamó a los rezagados para que subiesen a las barcas y el momento pasó.

Permaneció oculto mientras los barcos cruzaron el lago. Y hasta que el último de ellos no se perdió de vista, no se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

 

Sirius sintió una presencia mirándolo mientras se encontraba en el muelle, cerca del lago. No era atemorizante ni enervante. Sólo estaba ahí.

Podía oír a James Potter hablarles a los otros estudiantes acerca de él y decidió ignorar al chico. Los Potter nunca habían estado en Slytherin, así que no era como si tuviera algo que ver con él. James más tarde se olvidaría de que Damon lo pico y ellos seguirían caminos separados.

Sirius se quedó al final de la multitud mientras los demás subieron a los barcos. La presencia todavía estaba allí, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se giró para mirar a los arbustos.

Pelo castaño claro, más oscuro con la luz de la luna, traicionó la presencia del joven mirando desde el borde del círculo de luz de la lámpara en el muelle. Por debajo de la mata de pelo, vio dos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con gran curiosidad.

¿Un muchacho? Sirius se dio cuenta de que era joven y sintió sorpresa ante ello. Era tarde, y no había ni rastro de los padres del niño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solo?

—Vamos —le llamó Hagrid, y Sirius se volvió para subir a la barca.

Miró hacia atrás una sola vez antes de que sus ojos fueran capturados por la visión de la escuela. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no volvió a voltear la mirada, todavía sentía la mirada del joven entre los arbustos.

* * *

 

—Fuiste a la estación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Romulus en voz baja, tan pronto como Remus pisó el umbral.

—Sólo quería mirar —respondió Remus—. No hablé con nadie.

—¿Fuiste visto? —preguntó Romulus urgentemente.

Remus se quedó inmóvil.

—Te vieron, ¿verdad? —Romulus no esperó su respuesta. Se fue hacia el armario y sacó un baúl.

—No tenemos por qué irnos —dijo Remus, extendiendo su mano para detener a Romulus, que empezaba a abrir el baúl.

—Te pedí que no fueras a Hogsmeade hoy. Sólo te pedí una cosa. ¡Fue por nuestra seguridad, y aún así lo hiciste!

—Lo siento.

—¡Podías haber sido capturado! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Me escondí, me cuidé.

—No eres cuidadoso, sino ¡no habrías sido visto!

—No le dije quién era. Ni siquiera sé cómo supo que estaba allí.

—Fue Sirius, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poderosa y peligrosa que es la familia Black? —preguntó Romulus antes de que él volviese a hablar— Por supuesto que no. No recuerdas haber visto nada más que este pequeño pueblo y el Bosque Prohibido.

—He leído los periódicos —le recordó Remus—. He visto mencionar a la familia Black en las noticias del Profeta.

—Son peligrosos —dijo Romulus—. No se puede confiar en ellos.

—Eso es lo que dicen de los hombres lobo —susurró Remus.

Romulus se detuvo y se sentó en la tapa del baúl, mirando a Remus.

—Por favor, ¿nos podemos quedar? —preguntó Remus— Prometo que voy a tener más cuidado.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

—¿Podemos quedarnos?

Romulus suspiró.

—No es como si tuviéramos otro lugar a donde ir.

* * *

 

—Black, Sirius —llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius sintió los ojos de todas las personas de la sala caer sobre él mientras se abría camino hacia el taburete.

—Otro Black, ¿eh? —susurró el Sombrero Seleccionador—. Sé exactamente dónde se ponerte.

Sirius se sentó pacientemente y deseó que el Sombrero se apresurara.

—Espera un minuto, aunque... —continuó— veo algo diferente en ti. Algo que tu familia no tenía.

_¡Uh, oh!_

—Valentía y coraje, en eso eres diferente.

_No lo es. Por favor. No. Eso no._

—¡Gryffindor!

—¿Qué? —farfulló Sirius. No se tardó mucho en escuchar susurros por el Gran Comedor. Incluso la profesora McGonagall le miró un poco desconcertada mientras le quitaba el sombrero y le señaló con orgullo la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Pero, no puede ser —murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y llamativo con su túnica verde y plata, en medio de un mar de rojo y oro.

Al otro lado de la sala, pudo ver a Narcissa mirándolo en estado de shock y agachó la cabeza para evitar su expresión burlona.

—Es un error, tiene que ser un error —murmuró para sí mismo mientras continuaba la selección.

—Voy a decir que es un error —respondió una voz horriblemente familiar. Sirius levantó la vista para ver a James Potter que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡No! —susurró con horror.  _Él no podía estar en la misma casa que James Potter. Era demasiado tener que soportarlo._

—Es demasiado bueno para el resto de nosotros —dijo James en un susurro al chico sentado a su lado—. Vestido con su túnica verde y plata. Un puro Slytherin.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador debe de haber estado bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla —sugirió el chico al lado de James.

—Muy buena, Peter —rió James.

Sirius sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba de vergüenza, y cuando el discurso acabó y comenzó el banquete, apenas pudo tocar su comida.

—Madre va a estar furiosa —murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de ignorar las risas disimuladas de toda la mesa.

* * *

 

_Querido RL:_

_Te estoy escribiendo desde Hogwarts._

_Parece que tenías razón acerca de mí, no soy adecuado para Slytherin. Me seleccionaron en Gryffindor. Creo que podría haber cometido un error. No soy valiente, ni nada. Incluso no me atrevo a escribir y decirle a mi madre. Ella estará muy furiosa cuando se entere._

_Hay otros dos niños en el primer año de Gryffindor. Me parece extraño porque hay cuatro camas en el dormitorio, pero sólo somos tres. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, en la cuarta cama. Entonces tendría a alguien con quien hablar._

_Los otros dos chicos son James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Parecen ser muy buenos amigos y me pregunto si se conocían antes de la escuela._

_Damon picó a James en King Cross, por lo que no ayudó tampoco._

_Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

_Tu amigo_ ,  _Sirius Black_

* * *

 

—Mira —dijo Remus pasando a Romulus la carta—, ni una palabra de haber visto a alguien cerca del muelle. Apuesto a que ya ha olvidado que me vio.

—Por suerte para nosotros.

Romulus, después de leer la carta, se la pasó.

—No puedes responder todavía —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sabrá lo cerca que estas de la escuela —señaló—. Su lechuza probablemente llegó en cuestión de minutos, y la respuesta será igual de rápida. Si respondes antes de mañana sabrá que estás en Hogsmeade o en algún lugar cercano.

—¿Puedo enviar una respuesta por la mañana? —preguntó Remus con ansiedad.

Romulus le miró como si quisiera decir que no, pero Remus sabía que su hermano poco podía negarle, y cuando asintió con la cabeza, Remus le echó los brazos al cuello y sonrió.


	5. Like a knight in shining armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Azkaban e IvanaNoeli

Sirius  _odiaba_ Hogwarts.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado al cabo de tres meses, donde todo le había salido mal.

Su madre le había comprado libros distintos a los que se pedía en la escuela, para gran regocijo de Potter y Pettigrew que se deleitaban de su vergüenza cuando tenía que decírselo al profesor/a en medio de la clase.

Sus ropas eran del color equivocado, algo que Potter y Pettigrew lo encontraron muy gracioso. A Sirius incluso le había tentado la posibilidad de pedirle a la profesora McGonagall si podía corregirlos para que fueran de los mismos colores que el resto de los Gryffindors, pero por desgracia, había reconocido el trabajo de madame Malkin inmediatamente, y negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

Tener los libros y el uniforme equivocado era bastante horrible, pero que estuviese en la casa equivocada era peor.

Sirius presumió que Narcissa había sido la que había informado a su familia acerca de los resultados de la Ceremonia de Selección. Ciertamente, su madre se había enterado bastante rápido. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, al menos ella no le había enviado, de momento, un howler para quejarse. Aunque por otra parte no sabía si era peor, ya que ella, en vez de enviárselo a él, se lo había mandado al propio profesor Dumbledore. El eco del sonido de su voz chillándole al director permaneció en el Gran Comedor durante todo el desayuno. Sirius se encogió bajo las sonrisas de Potter y Pettigrew quiénes repetían, una y otra vez, las palabras de la Sra. Black diciendo que le enviasen a la casa correcta, pues Sirius estaría mejor con su propia clase, en Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore, por otra parte, se había limitado a sonreír y a sacudir la cabeza ante los gritos. Le había oído comentar a la profesora McGonagall que esta no era la primera vez, durante el tiempo que ha enseñado en la escuela, que había escuchado las quejas de los padres sobre los resultados de la Ceremonia de Selección. Había añadido que ninguno de los otros estudiantes se había trasladado a otra casa y él no iba a hacer una excepción con Sirius.

Sirius no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Lo único que sabía era que Potter y Pettigrew habían protestado cuando lo escucharon, pues querían deshacerse de él, y se habían propuesto hacerle la vida lo más difícil posible.

Lo único bueno de estar en Hogwarts eran las respuestas de Remus, que llegaban un poco más rápido de lo que lo hacía en Grimmauld Place. Sirius se preguntaba si Remus estaba también en algún lugar de Escocia, pero el otro chico seguía siendo tan misterioso como siempre, y sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Remus había respondido a su primera carta en Hogwarts diciéndole con toda seguridad que todo saldría bien y que pensaba que sería un gran Gryffindor. La carta había seguido con consejos y anécdotas divertidas para animar a Sirius, aunque éste dudaba que Remus supiera que sus cartas eran lo único que lo animaba.

Una fría tarde de sábado a finales de noviembre, estaba sentado junto al lago, leyendo la última carta que le envió Remus, cuando oyó el sonido de la risa familiar de Potter y Pettigrew cerca de él.

—¡Mira quién es! —anunció Potter con una mueca que Sirius no necesitaba ver para saber que estaba en su rostro.

—¿Otra carta de mamá? —preguntó Pettigrew mientras se acercaba a él— Tiene una casi todos los días, ¿te fijaste, James?

—Sí —dijo Potter riendo—. Ella querrá asegurarse de que su querido bebé no ha sido corrompido por los repugnantes Gryffindors.

Sirius sabía que no debía informarles de que las cartas no eran de su madre. No tendría ningún sentido, pero conociendo su suerte, probablemente intentarían robársela si creían que éstas contenían más quejas como las del howler que le envió a Dumbledore. Su madre, una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa de su Selección, continuó escribiéndole cada quince días, pero era Remus quién le escribía casi a diario, y no iba a dejar que Potter y Pettigrew se la quitasen.

—Oye, Peter —comentó Potter cruzándose de brazos mientras Sirius se guardaba la carta en su túnica y se ponía de pie para irse—, ¿te das cuenta de que han pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez hechizamos a nuestro amigo?

Sirius tomó su varita, listo para desviar cualquier hechizo que Potter le lanzase, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mano voló hacia su cabeza con horror al sentir su pelo mutar en algo que silbaba y se retorcía.

—Muy bueno, James —se rio entre dientes Pettigrew—. Perfecto para los Slytherins. ¿Cómo se llama?

—La maldición de Medusa —dijo Potter—. Lo leí la semana pasada y estaba esperando una oportunidad para probarlo.

—Está bien, ya te has divertido, ahora quítamelo —dijo Sirius.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso? —le preguntó Potter, y él y Pettigrew hicieron su camino de regreso al castillo.

Sirius hizo el ademán de seguirles, para insistirle de que le eliminara la maldición, pero vio salir a la profesora McGonagall. Las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar la situación entre él y los otros chicos después de que ella los encontrara durante uno de sus anteriores altercados. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que las cosas fuesen peor. En el instante en que la profesora miró hacia otra dirección, Sirius se puso a cubierto metiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido, fuera de la vista de todos.

No estaba seguro de si seguía un camino por el bosque o no. En un principio pensó que sí, pero cuanto más se adentraba menos le parecía. Muy pronto se perdió irremediablemente, y cualquier camino que había existido alguna vez ahora era imposible de seguir por la espesura de los árboles.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando escuchó voces por los árboles, y fue hacía donde el sonido le indicaba, deteniéndose en un claro. Allí había un centauro de aspecto juvenil, junto a un joven que le parecía haber visto en alguna parte, pero no pudo recordar dónde.

El centauro estaba disparando flechas a un blanco que se balanceaba mientras que el niño observaba. El joven tenía su propio arco en la mano y Sirius supuso que estaba esperando para tomar su turno. El centauro disparó una vez más, y la flecha se perdió a través del bosque, alejándose completamente de su objetivo y volviéndose hacia donde Sirius se encontraba.

—Tenemos compañía —dijo el centauro señalándole.

—¿Te has perdido? —le preguntó el chico.

Sirius no sabía cómo le habían descubierto, pero no tenía sentido seguir ocultando su presencia. Dio un paso adelante, deseando tener algo con que cubrirse la cabeza para tapar el nido de serpientes que habían remplazado su cabello.

—No quería interrumpir —dijo—. Estoy un poco perdido.

—No es extraño —respondió el centauro con una sonrisa—. Para los humanos es fácil hacerlo.

Sirius sonrió, y dio un paso adelante, y en ese instante los dos pudieron verle con facilidad, ya que la luz del sol le entró directamente de entre los árboles; y jadearon de la sorpresa.

—Una maldición, ¿eh? —preguntó el centauro, mientras que le chico lo mirada horrorizado. Sirius se sintió un poco incómodo ante la reacción del chico, seguramente no habría necesidad de sorprenderse tanto, ¿no? Los contratiempos mágicos eran comunes en los alrededores de Hogwarts, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—No sé cómo quitarlo —admitió Sirius, y golpeó una serpiente irritante que estaba entre los ojos.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó el centauro al muchacho, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente debería volver a la escuela y hablar con la profesora McGonagall —sugirió el muchacho—. Parece una especie de transfiguración.

—¿Sabes de la profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Sirius, sorprendido—. ¿También estás en Hogwarts?

—Sólo he oído hablar de ella —respondió el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza—. No voy a Hogwarts.

—Ojalá que no hubiera ido —murmuró Sirius.

—No digas eso. Tienes suerte de poder ir.

—Pero yo lo odio —respondió Sirius, quien se avergonzaba un poco en esos momentos, pues sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas—. Me seleccionaron en la casa equivocada y los otros chicos de Gryffindor pasan todo su tiempo pensando en que hechizos usar contra mí.

—Estoy seguro de que las cosas irán mejor más adelante —dijo el joven, que ahora se veía incómodo con la conversación.

—Creo que debería regresar y encontrar a McGonagall —dijo Sirius—. ¿Alguno de vosotros me puede decir que dirección tomar?-preguntó.

—Tal vez Romulus le pueda ayudar —sugirió el centauro.

—¿Romulus? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba del centauro al muchacho.

—Mi hermano —explicó el chico—. Sin embargo, él está trabajando en este momento. No puedo invitar a nadie a casa sin su consentimiento.

—No quiero meterte en problemas —dijo Sirius.

—Tal vez pueda encontrar algo en uno de sus libros antes de que llegue a casa —especuló el chico casi para sí mismo.

—Entonces será mejor que te des prisa —sugirió el centauro con una mirada hacia el cielo—. No te queda mucho tiempo.

—No me di cuenta que era tan tarde —respondió el muchacho mientras le daba el arco al centauro—. Nos vemos mañana, Firenze.

—Adiós —se despidió el centauro, y en unos instantes se encontraron solos.

—Conoces el camino, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius.

—Por supuesto, sólo hay que seguir el sendero —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Es este? —le preguntó señalando lo que parecía un camino cerca de ellos.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿Está lejos?

—A las afueras de Hogsmeade, y no está demasiado lejos. Estarás devuelta en la escuela antes del toque de queda para evitar que te castiguen.

—No vas a tener problemas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius, pensando en la orden que le había dado Romulus al chico— Por cierto, soy Sirius —Se aseguró de no decir su apellido en caso de que no le ayudase en vez de ser un caballero de brillante armadura.

—No lo sabrá, no recibiré tareas extra por ello —bromeó el muchacho—. Ahora date prisa, ya casi estamos.

Sirius frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no le había dicho su nombre. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, los árboles desaparecieron y en un momento Hogsmeade estaba delante de ellos.

—¿Cuál es tu casa? —preguntó Sirius.

—Esa —dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba a un edificio apartado del pequeño grupo de casas que formaban la aldea. La casa parecía un poco descuidada, pero a medida que se acercaba Sirius pudo ver que el patio estaba arreglado cuidadosamente y las ventanas estaban medianamente limpias.

El chico le dejó entrar por la puerta de atrás y Sirius se encontró de pie en una cocina donde estaba el fregadero con la loza sucia, posiblemente los platos de la noche anterior.

—¿No tienes un elfo doméstico? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo el chico negando con la cabeza—. Se supone que debo fregarlo antes de que mi hermano regrese, pero Firenze me dijo que tenía un nuevo arco que su padre le regalo esta mañana y... —Su voz se apagó y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante las explicaciones del chico, el cuál parecía algo culpable, pero estaba claro que salir con un centauro era mucho más divertido que fregar la loza.

—Er... yo podría echarte una mano con ello, si quieres —se ofreció—. Como muestra de agradecimiento por arreglar mi pelo.

—Todavía no he hecho nada —señaló al chico mientras lo conducía a través de una puerta que parecía ser un estudio.

Sirius esperó en la entrada mientras que el muchacho sacaba varios libros de las estanterías y los apilaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama la maldición?

—Potter lo llamó la maldición Medusa —contestó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene sentido —respondió el muchacho mientras volvía a la estantería y cogía un par de libros más, añadiéndolos en la pila. Cogió los libros hasta llevarlos a la mesa de la cocina, donde tenían más sitio para buscar de una forma más cómoda.

Una hora más tarde, todavía no habían encontrado nada. Sirius estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las serpientes, y no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez como se llamaba el chico. Al principio había estado distraído, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se sintió un poco tonto al estar en la casa de alguien de quien no sabía su nombre.

—No me dijiste tu nombre —comentó Sirius mientras hojeaba los contenidos de un libro viejo y mohoso.

—¿No lo hice? —preguntó el chico, sin levantar la vista del libro— ¡Hey! Aquí hay algo acerca de la maldición Medusa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius con impaciencia, dejando la cuestión sobre cómo se llamaba el chico para más tarde.

—Aunque en realidad no habla de la maldición —respondió el muchacho con un suspiro—.  _La maldición de Medusa es el nombre de la más famosa de las hermanas Gorgonas. Aunque la Medusa original fue maldecida permanentemente por la diosa griega Atenea, la maldición de Medusa, como se le conoce, es un maleficio. El efecto de la maldición es quedar el cabello en formas de serpientes. Las víctimas de la maldición de Medusa no poseen ninguno de los otros atributos de la original, no tienen la capacidad de convertir a la gente en piedra con la una mirada y su sangre no posee veneno._

—¿Dice cómo revertirlo? —preguntó Sirius.

—No —respondió el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza—. Vamos a seguir buscando.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su propio libro con algo de esperanza. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al niño otra vez su nombre, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse desde el otro lado de la casa.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró el chico—. Corre a mi habitación. Por aquí —dijo señalando la puerta opuesta al estudio, empujando prácticamente a Sirius a través de ella y cerrándola cuando entró.

—¿Remus? —preguntó una voz— ¿Estas en casa?

 _¿Remus?_  Sirius escuchó desde la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, desde que escuchó que el nombre del chico era Remus, un nombre que conocía tan bien como el suyo.

—Tiene que ser el mismo —susurró Sirius a sí mismo. ¿Cuántos Remus hay por ahí que eran tan misterioso y tuviera un hermano mayor? ¿Qué tenga que lavar la loza, pero pensaba que hacer otra cosa era más agradable? ¿Y qué tenga la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts, pero no podía hacerlo? Al menos, pensaba que el Remus de la otra habitación tenía edad suficiente para ir a la escuela y parecía de su misma edad, aunque en realidad no se lo había preguntado. Después de todo, le parecía un poco tonto preguntar la edad de alguien cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Estoy en la cocina, Rom —dijo Remus.

—¿Todavía estas fregando los platos? —preguntó Romulus.

—Emm...

—Por favor, dime que no has estado otra vez cerca de la escuela —preguntó Romulus con lo que parecía un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Firenze tiene un nuevo arco —respondió Remus como si eso lo explicara todo. Y tal vez lo hizo, porque Sirius miró por la rendija de la puerta que Romulus estaba sonriendo y negando con la cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Y qué hace todo esto en la mesa? —preguntó Romulus mientras hacía un gesto a los libros.

—Estaba buscando algunas cosas.

—Esto no se parece a los encantamientos de curación —comentó Romulus mientras cogía el libro que Remus había estado mirando.

—Ya  _sé_  todo acerca de los encantamientos de curación —dijo Remus, en un tono aburrido.

—Apenas sabes algo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo de explicar? No podré estar siempre cerca de ti. Tienes que aprender estos hechizos para que puedas curarte si algo me ocurriese.

—No te va a pasar nada —dijo Remus muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Sirius pudo ver que Romulus estaba muy preocupado por algo.

—Eso no lo sabes —señaló Romulus mientras leía el libro antes de dirigir a su hermano una mirada de preocupación—. ¿Para qué has estado leyendo acerca de la maldición de Medusa?

—Estaba buscando cosas y me pareció interesante —contestó Remus, aunque Sirius veía como miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo por mentir a su hermano.

—¿Hmm? ¿Es eso cierto? No estarás pensado enseñarle a Sirius esta maldición como regalo de Navidad, ¿verdad?

Sirius se quedó sin aliento al escuchar su nombre en Romulus, haciendo que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Siguió mirando por la puerta y captó la mirada rápida y culpable de Remus, mirando hacia donde se encontraba. Afortunadamente para ambos, Romulus no lo vio.

—Remus —suspiró Romulus, frotándose las sienes con las manos—, sé que piensas que estás tratando de ayudar a tu amigo con este libro de hechizos, pero ¿has pensado que tal vez solo le resultaran peor para él?

—Pero le están lanzando hechizos todo el tiempo —respondió Remus. Parecía haber decidido actuar con normalidad ahora que Sirius sabía quién era, sólo esperando que su hermano no se diese cuenta de que tenían a un invitado escondido en la habitación de Remus.

—Pero hay un poco de diferencia entre ser apoyarlo y darle armas para continuar con la pelea.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. No sabes nada de los chicos que están metiendo a Sirius en problemas. Pueden ser buenos chicos.

—Son crueles con él.

—No lo sabes. Sólo has escuchado una versión de la historia.

—Pero Rom...

—Está bien, está bien —le dijo Romulus al ver la cara suplicante de Remus—. Pero quiero ver la carta antes de que la envíes. Y no pongas el hechizo de la maldición de Medusa, ¿de acuerdo? Hubo una discusión hace varios años sobre si alguna de las serpientes que aparecían en el pelo eran venenosas.

—¿Venenosas? —chilló Remus nerviosamente— Emm, Rom ...

—¿Qué? —dijo Romulus mirando a Remus mientras que éste cambiada el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Sirius, por su parte, trató de apartar a las serpientes; una tarea imposible, ya que estaba unida a su cabeza.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus en voz alta— Será mejor que vengas.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Romulus mirando a Remus.

—Hola —susurró Sirius desde la puerta—. Lo siento. No pretendía meter a Remus en problemas, pero... —Hizo un gesto señalando a su cabeza y mandíbula de Romulus cayó ligeramente.

—Dime que no lo hiciste —le dijo a Remus.

—Fue Potter, en la escuela —explicó Sirius negándolo con la cabeza rápidamente, agitando varias serpientes, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al lado de Remus—. Remus sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme. Él pensó que podría haber una contra-maldición en uno de tus libros.

Romulus se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Sirius se preguntó si podría ser echado de la casa, con serpientes y todo. Finalmente, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con la mano, y negando ligeramente la cabeza, hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

Romulus y Remus se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, quedando Sirius enfrente de ellos, y Romulus estuvo buscando en uno de los libros que todavía no habían visto, encontrando rápidamente la contra-maldición y las serpientes de su cabeza fueron reemplazadas por su cabello habitual.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius con un suspiro de alivio pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—El placer es mío —respondió Romulus mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Esto no le ocasionará muchos problemas a Remus, ¿no? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—No más de lo habitual —suspiró Romulus—. Aparte de no fregar la loza, no estudiar los encantamientos que le dije que estudiara hoy…

—¡He practicado! —exclamó Remus.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Romulus— Durante diez minutos después de que me fuera a trabajar y fueras al bosque con Firenze, ¿verdad?

—Emm…

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Romulus—. Así que, ¿eres Sirius Black?

Sirius asintió.

—Bueno, ya conoces a Remus, yo soy Romulus.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor —respondió Sirius, tendiéndole la mano formalmente. Remus se rio de su gesto, y sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba levemente.

—No le hagas caso —le recomendó Romulus con una sonrisa—. He hecho todo lo posible para enseñarle algunos modales, pero me temo que estoy luchando contra una batalla perdida.

Remus le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y Romulus gesticuló hacia él indicando que eso probaba completamente su punto.

—Ahora, Sirius —comenzó Romulus, y él tuvo una vaga idea sobre lo que le iba a decir—, no sé cuánto Remus te habrá dicho...

—Nada, señor. Ni siquiera sabía que él era Remus hasta que regresó y le llamó por su nombre.

—Oh.

—¿Eso significa que no estoy en problemas por decirle quién soy? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa—. ¿Y puedo darte tareas por tu desliz?

Sirius se quedó sin habla ante eso, preguntándose cómo habría actuado su madre si le hubiese pasado algo parecido. Rómulo, sin embargo, se limito a sonreír, y Sirius sintió una punzada de envidia por la relación tan fuerte que tenían.

—No, Remus —respondió Romulus—. Porque si Sirius supo quién eras porque dije tu nombre, entonces significa que alguien tuvo que decírselo en primer lugar.

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius con una mirada de disculpa a Remus. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta, dejando claro que lo le importaba.

Después de decirle a Remus que estaría lavando la loza durante toda la semana por decirle a Sirius su nombre, Romulus se volvió hacia Sirius con expresión seria.

—Lo que tienes que entender, Sirius, es que hay personas por ahí que están tratando de encontrarnos. Personas que... bueno, digamos que no tienen buenas intenciones. Es por eso que he mantenido en secreto quienes éramos y donde estamos.

—No se lo diré a nadie —prometió Sirius—. De verdad.

—Confiamos en que no lo harás —dijo Romulus—. Por favor, no utilices nuestros nombres en las cartas ni nada. Sigue llamando a Remus RL, y no escriba la dirección en los sobres.

Sirius asintió

—¿Me puedes decir que significa la L? —le preguntó— Me he estado muriendo de curiosidad desde el verano.

Romulus miró a su hermano en silencio, y Sirius casi podía ver el debate que tenían los dos.

—No hace falta que me digas si no quieres —dijo Sirius cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado tiempo—. No me conoces, así que no tienen ninguna razón para confiar en mí.

—No es eso —explicó Remus.

—Realmente no confío en nadie —continuó Romulus—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Entiendo.

—No, no —dijo Romulus con firmeza—. No puedes entenderlo, porque no sabe las razones por las que vivimos como lo hacemos. Y no te lo puedo decir. Lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión final.

—Pero Rom… —dijo Remus **.**

Sirius le miró tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle a su hermano. Sin embargo, parecía que no era necesario. Romulus parecía entenderlo perfectamente, y se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa cansada.

—Lupin, nuestro apellido es Lupin —dijo en voz baja—. Cualquier persona con la información que tenías podría averiguar fácilmente quién soy mirando el registro de los prefectos, donde me temo que he estado desde mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

—Nunca pensé en buscar allí —contestó Sirius—. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

—A medida de que Remus te hablase más de mí podrías haberlo hecho con el tiempo.

—No se lo diré a nadie —prometió Sirius otra vez.

—Sirius podría incluso mantener los oídos abiertos si escucha noticias sobre nosotros —sugirió Remus.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Romulus—. Tengo mi oreja puesta todo el tiempo en Cabeza de Puerco, y es poco lo que sucede por aquí para que algo de esto no se hable.

—¿Ahí es donde trabajas? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. Lo averiguarías cuando llegaras a tu tercer año y pudieras aprovechar los fines de semana para ir a Hogsmeade, pero no debes ir a verme —señaló Romulus—. Ahora es mejor que regreses a Hogwarts o te perderás la cena y terminaras castigado. Ya está oscureciendo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para irse. Tendiendo una mano formalmente a Romulus.

—Remus, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la puerta.

Remus se levantó y le indico que le siguiera.

—Podrías venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando —sugirió Remus después de que él cerrase la puerta.

—Me gustaría —respondió Sirius—. Tal vez la próxima vez, ¿me podrías decir por qué tú y tu hermano se están escondiendo?

Remus le miró y negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—No puedo hacer eso —susurró.

—Pero me has dicho cosas ya antes que tu hermano te había dicho que no dijeras.

—Esto es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente lo es.

Sirius miró a Remus tratando de leer su expresión. El niño todavía estaba allí, pero parecía que estaba bajo algo parecido al miedo. Sirius decidió en ese momento que sería mejor no presionarle. Bastaba con que su amigo estuviera mucho más cerca de Hogwarts de lo que él habría pensado... lo último que quería hacer era asustarlo y que lo rehuyera por ser tan curioso.

—No te lo voy a volver a preguntar si no quieres que lo haga.

Remus respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y el miedo desapareció de sus ojos. Fue remplazado con una amplia sonrisa y apuntó con el dedo en dirección a Hogwarts.

—Sigue ese camino para volver a la escuela.

Sirius miró en la dirección que señalaba, y cuando se volvió de nuevo para ver a su amigo, comprobó que había desaparecido de su lado, dejando a Sirius caminar solo de regreso a Hogwarts.


	6. The mask you wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas: Azkaban e IvanaNoeli

—Vamos, Remus, tienes que saberlo —insistió Romulus. Remus se quedó mirando mientras tanto a las diversas malas hierbas. No eran realmente malas hierbas, pero eso es lo que pensaba de ellas esparcidas por la mesa de la cocina—.Tienes que aprender que son, cómo reconocerlos en todas sus formas y dónde encontrarlos.

—Pero podemos comprarlos en la tienda de Pociones de Pollyanna Parlour —respondió Remus con un gemido—. Allí vienen en frascos y etiquetas. No necesitamos ir a recogerlas nosotros mismos.

—Pero un día podrías necesitar saberlo —respondió Romulus con un suspiro de cansancio—. Si… el ministerio da algún día con nosotros y nos separamos, tendrías que reconocer estos ingredientes para hacer las pociones y poder curarte.

—No es como si hubiera un laboratorio de Pociones en el bosque.

—Vas a tener que conformarte con un fuego abierto. Te he enseñado hacer uno sin magia.

—Realmente no piensas que el Ministerio nos buscará aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tarde o temprano lo harán. Siempre hemos estado en una cuenta hacia atrás, Remus. Tienes que aprender a cuidar de ti mismo en caso de que alguna vez me capturen.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró Remus—. Corre hacia el bosque, no vayas al campamento de los centauros, no uses magia y no vuelvas al sótano por la luna llena.

—¡Muy bien!

Romulus parecía aliviado de que al menos algo de sus enseñanzas y reglas hubieran logrado infiltrarse en la cabeza de su hermano.

—Ahora, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó señalando una planta de color marrón con pequeñas flores moradas y feas espinas.

Remus lo miró fijamente. No tenía ni idea.

—Busca los libros de Herbología —dijo Rómulo finalmente.

—¿No puedes decirme qué es? —se quejó.

—Esta vez no —respondió Romulus—. Ya hemos pasado por esto una docena de veces. Esta vez vas a mirarlo por ti mismo hasta que los hayas identificado correctamente.

—Pero hay muchos —volvió a protestar—. Voy a tardar horas.

—Entonces será mejor que empieces a ponerte a trabajar.

Remus se levantó y fue hasta el estudio, pero no antes de que ver la mirada de exasperación en la cara de su hermano.

Durante casi dos horas Remus se abrió paso de un libro a otro, tratando de encontrar el índice y las plantas que Romulus había colocado sobre la mesa.

Luego el sonido de un golpe en la puerta de la cocina lo levantó de su asiento, ansioso por dejar la pesada tarea aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Si es Firenze dile que no se te permite salir hasta que hayas terminado tus tareas —dijo Romulus desde la sala de estar.

—¡Es Sirius! —le dijo Remus unos minutos después—. Entra —dijo dando paso al chico de pelo oscuro a la habitación.

Romulus apareció en la puerta del pasillo y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —preguntó— ¿Tengo que recordarles, una vez más, que a los de primer y segundo año no se les permite salir de los terrenos de la escuela?

—Es más seguro para él estar aquí que hechizado por los matones de Gryffindor —respondió Remus inmediatamente.

—Ese no es el punto —señaló Romulus. Sacó tres tazas de la alacena y apuntó con su varita hacia el fuego para hervir el agua del cazo.

—¿Así que tienes una nueva maldición para mí? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el folleto que Remus le había regalado por Navidad unos meses atrás.

—¿Seguís buscando maldiciones? —preguntó Romulus— No puedes haberlas dominado todas. Algunas son de nivel de los TIMOs.

—Tengo problemas con algunos de los más difíciles —admitió Sirius—. Potter parece tener un don para ellas. Leí sobre el de Medusa y es una transfiguración de los TIMOs.

—Supongo que tiene un talento natural para la transfiguración —comentó Romulus cuando se sentó y comenzó a comprobar las plantas que Remus había identificado.

—Ese matón idiota tiene talento natural para todo —murmuró Sirius.

—No importa —dijo Remus mientras palmeaba el brazo de Sirius consolándolo—. Vas a conseguir aprender estos hechizos y, hasta que puedas, me tienes para ayudarte —Sirius sonrió imaginando las cosas que le haría a Potter y Pettigrew, ayudándole a animarle.

—Remus —murmuró Romulus con fastidio—, ¿buscaste bien el nombre de esta planta o simplemente elegiste un nombre al azar en el índice?

—Lo busqué —murmuró Remus.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pusiste térmica? Agrega térmica a tu poción sanadora y todo lo que conseguirás es acabar con estornudos.

Romulus suspiró y se levantó para quitar la tetera del fuego. Sirius dio un codazo a Remus mientras que el hermano de éste no estaba mirando, y señaló a una de las etiquetas que aún no había comprobado. " _Belladona"_ , articuló en silencio y Remus rápidamente modificó la etiqueta, pronunciando unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Romulus vio su silencioso agradecimiento.

—Si yo no estoy para ayudarte, creo que también puedes asumir que Sirius tampoco lo estará. Remus,  _tienes_  que aprender por ti mismo.

Remus suspiró, al igual que hizo su hermano. Sirius simplemente parecía confundido ante la idea de que Romulus abandonara a su hermano menor para valerse por sí mismo.

* * *

 

—Potter es el chico de pelo desordenado con gafas —susurró Sirius mientras señalaba al grupo de una media docena de chicos merodeando a veinte metros de donde estaban él y Remus observando desde el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Y Pettigrew? —preguntó Remus hablando en voz baja, al igual que Sirius. No estaba seguro de por qué estaban murmurando, pues nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos. Sin embargo, le parecía que lo más apropiado era hacerlo.

—El que se sienta más cercano al borde del lago. Tiene una expresión de adoración enfermiza en el rostro.

Remus sonrió ante tan exacta descripción y una idea le vino a la cabeza, ensanchando la sonrisa aún más.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Sirius cuando Remus comenzó a buscar a través de las hojas de maleficios.

—En algo que mi hermano dice cuando estoy de mal humor o le hago muecas —soltó Remus con una risita—. Dice "Si pones mucho esa cara se te quedará siempre así".

—¿El qué?

—La expresión de mi cara —respondió Remus—. ¿No crees que estaría bien si fijásemos las caras de Potter y Pettigrew de modo que se les quedase esa ridícula expresión?

—Tendremos que esperar a que Pettigrew tenga un rostro distinto al de ahora —murmuró Sirius—. Nadie podría diferenciar su rostro del actual. Siempre está así.

—Sólo ha bostezado un par de veces. ¿Qué tal si lo coges medio bostezando? —sugirió Remus.

—¡Perfecto!

—Vamos a tener que acercarnos, sin embargo —Remus se movió entre los árboles y se acercó a la multitud de chicos con Sirius pisándole los talones—. Está bien, esto debe ser lo suficientemente cerca. Sigue bostezando. Parece que una vez que ha empezado no es capaz de detenerse.

Sirius asintió y sacó su varita, y apuntando a Pettigrew, murmuró el hechizo, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que no le hacía ningún efecto.

—Es inútil —suspiró Sirius mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba contra uno de los árboles, con expresión abatida en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que pruebe? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo desde aquí?

—No hay daño en intentarlo.

—¿Tienes una varita?

—No es mía. Suelo pedírsela prestada a Rom... Pero bueno, es...

—No sois compatibles —dijo Sirius—. Una varita heredada no da los mismos resultados que la que elige a su dueño.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera ir a comprar una para mí —murmuró Remus.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¿Tienes la varita de Rom contigo?

—Er... no. Puedo ir corriendo a por ella. ¿Crees que todavía estarán allí?

—No lo sé —contestó Sirius mientras miraba los grandes nubarrones. Remus siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que si la lluvia caía los chicos volverían al castillo y perderían la oportunidad.

—Toma, puedes coger la mía —sugirió Sirius mientras le tendía su varita.

—Pero no somos familia —respondió Remus—. Si tengo problemas con la varita Rom, dudo que vaya a hacer algo mejor con la tuya.

—Inténtalo —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciendo su varita a Remus.

La tentación de hacerle un poco de estragos a los chicos que habían estado haciendo la vida tan miserable a su amigo era demasiado para resistir, y Remus tomó la varita de Sirius en su mano. Se apartó de él y apuntó a James, quien había sido contagiado por el bostezo de Peter y en ese momento estaba con la abierta y preparado para recibir la maldición. Murmuró el hechizo y apuntó directamente a Potter, funcionando a las mil maravillas.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba por la esquina del árbol y vio a un confuso James intentando, sin éxito, cerrar la boca.

—¿Quieres que lo haga con Pettigrew también? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Ahora que parece confuso?

—Ahora está mordiendo su labio —agregó Sirius—. Sólo para que quede un poco más especial.

—Marchando un rostro congelado de Pettigrew —dijo Remus mientras señalaba con la varita de Sirius a Pettigrew y murmuraba el hechizo por segunda vez.

—Creo que saben que estamos aquí —advirtió Sirius mientras tiraba de Remus para cubrirlos tras los árboles—. ¿Y si te han visto? ¿Estarías en problemas?

—Sólo si se entera Rom —respondió Remus—. Además, no me vio. Sólo saben  _que hay alguien_  aquí. Siempre se puedes dar un paso adelante y tomar el crédito.

—La culpa, querrás decir.

—Eso también. Pero si piensan que puedes hechizarlos, tal vez ellos te dejarán en paz por un tiempo.

—Pero no les puedo lanzar la maldición.

—Conseguirás hacerlo muy pronto —le aseguró Remus.

—Lo dices tú, que pudiste manejar el hechizo a la primera y con la varita de otro.

Remus se sentó junto a Sirius y le pasó de nuevo su varita. El otro chico lo cogió y miró el pedazo ilícito de madera, como si fuera de alguna manera responsable de todas sus angustias.

—No tienes que decirles que fuiste tú —dijo Remus—. Pensé que querrías hacerlo, en todo caso. No es como si pudiera asumir la culpa. No sin que me... —se interrumpió antes de decir más de lo que quería, pero Sirius leyó su intención.

—¿No te importa que yo me quede con el crédito de los otros estudiantes que odian a Potter y a Pettigrew tanto como yo? Ellos querrán saber quién los hechizó.

—Sólo diles que fuiste tú.

—¿De verdad que no te importa?

—Acabo de decir que no, ¿no es así? —le replicó Remus. Sirius miró con preocupación a Remus por el tono áspero y amargo de su voz. No era normal en él, pero tampoco lo era para un niño de doce años—. Lo siento —murmuró Remus—. Es difícil estar tan cerca de Hogwarts y no poder ser parte de él.

—¿Te lo hago más difícil? —le preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—¡No! —exclamó Remus— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin ti yo...

—¿Te morirías de aburrimiento? —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente —le sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza en un esfuerzo por alejar sus sombríos pensamientos—. Por favor, toma el crédito por el maleficio. Quiero que lo hagas.

Y así empezó todo.

A medida que el frío de la primavera se convirtió en un verano cálido, Remus miraba desde el borde del bosque donde los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprovechaban la luz del sol. A menudo, Sirius se escondía junto a él y entonces Remus tomaba su varita para echar un maleficio tras otro a Potter y a Pettigrew. También para hacerlo con unos pocos Slytherin, Narcissa, la prima de Sirius, y su novio Lucius. Sirius había sido bastante reacio al principio, preocupado de que su familia se enterara que estaba detrás de ello, pero Remus le convenció rápidamente. Después de un tiempo, Remus incluso olvidó su resentimiento hacía Sirius porque tuviera que tomar el crédito de sus conjuros y en su lugar se deleitaba con el hecho de que los dos estuvieran obteniendo una gran reputación dentro de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sirius bromeaba diciendo que Remus era el cerebro, y que él era la máscara que Remus usaba con el objetivo de causar el mayor caos posible a los otros estudiantes.

—Son tan arrogantes… —murmuró Sirius—. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas se darían cuenta de que este es el peor lugar para pasar el rato. Los has hechizado aquí cuatro veces en lo que lleva de mes.

—Sus cabezas son demasiado grandes para pensar —respondió Remus—. ¿Qué tal si se las hinchamos?

—Buena idea —sonrió Sirius—. Pettigrew está allí, pero ¿dónde está Potter?

—¡Justo detrás de ti, Black! —les interrumpió una fría voz.

Remus chilló de sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara del matón de Sirius que se había estado enfrentando desde el primer día de clase. Tenía la varita en la mano, pero no la tenía levantada apuntándoles. Parecía curioso, y Remus sabía instintivamente que su curiosidad se centraba en él.

—No creo haberte visto antes —dijo Potter, en un tono informal pero amenazante—. ¿Estás en la escoria de Slytherin como él? —dijo apuntando hacía Sirius mientras hablaba.

—¡Sirius no está en Slytherin, idiota! ¡Está contigo en Gryffindor! ¿O eres tan espeso que no te has dado cuenta?

—Es posible que haya sido colocado en Gryffindor, pero es Slytherin hasta la médula. Hechizar a las personas desde su escondite detrás de los árboles en lugar de cara a cara. Algo digno de Slytherins cobardes.

—¿Y doblarle las rodillas cuando te dio la espalda es de valientes? —replicó Remus, recordando carta de Sirius de hace unas semanas, detallando el incidente en particular. Potter se sonrojó, pero Remus no sabía si era por la vergüenza o ira.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua? —sugirió Sirius en voz baja—. Estoy en Gryffindor contigo. Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien. Estaremos juntos por seis años más, aparte de este, y…

—¿Una tregua? —James soltó una carcajada—. Dicho por un auténtico Slytherin que sabe que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Sirius se sonrojo y Remus sabía que en su caso era por vergüenza.

—No eres el que lanza las maldiciones, ¿verdad, Black? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Fue tu amiguito, ¿no?

—¿Y qué si es así? —dijo Sirus.

—Dándote crédito por el trabajo realizado por otros demuestra aún más lo Slytherin que eres.

—¡Él no es un Slytherin! —gritó Remus, llamando la atención de Pettigrew que vagaba entre los árboles para saber qué era lo que causaba los gritos que oía.

—Me pregunto en que casa estarías —dijo Potter cruzando los brazos—. Has realizado algunos hechizos bastante impresionantes en estos últimos meses, así que supongo que no estarías en Hufflepuff, la casa de los zoquetes.

—¡Hufflepuff no es la casa zoquetes! —gritó Remus, sin preocuparse de que los demás le escucharan.

—¿Toque un punto sensible? —preguntó Potter—. Entonces, ¿cuál de tus padres estaba en la casa de los zoquetes?

En ese momento, Remus cogió la varita de Sirius y apuntó a la cabeza de Potter, gritando  _"Silencio"_.

—Bueno, eso es sin duda un avance, ¿no crees? —Remus dijo coloquialmente cuando le pasó a Sirius la varita.

—¡Deshaz eso ahora! —ordenó Pettigrew.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! Ahora la brigada de animadores también participa —murmuró Remus, poniendo los ojos de forma dramática.

—¿Estás sordo o eres estúpido? ¡Deshazlo ahora! —gritó Pettigrew.

—¿Quieres unirte a él también? —le amenazó Remus mientras extendía su mano para que Sirius le pasará otra vez la varita.

—Tal vez deberías parar ahora —sugirió Sirius.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus con sorpresa— No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Es casi tan divertido como cuando les hicimos pensar que estaban siendo perseguidos por un enjambre de abejas.

—Creo que han entendido el punto —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—Oh, no lo creo —respondió Remus con voz fría mientras avanzaba hacia el mágicamente silencioso Potter y al sorprendentemente silencioso Pettigrew—. El caso de que este par de matones no lo hayan entendido, este mi punto. Si no dejas a Sirius en paz, tendrás que tratar conmigo. Y a diferencia de él, sé sobre dolor y sufrimiento, y sé cómo infligirlo también.

Estaba casi nariz con nariz con Potter en el momento en que terminó su pequeño discurso y sabía que Sirius estaba a salvo detrás de él, mirando a Potter en silencio. La luna llena sería la noche siguiente y el lobo estaba cerca de la superficie. Él podía controlar al lobo sin ninguna dificultad, aparte de la noche de luna llena, y tenía el control suficiente para que Potter echara un vistazo al monstruo que vivía dentro de él.

Potter estaba blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio. Remus gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que sólo el chico frente a él sería capaz de oírle. Y Potter salió corriendo a través de los árboles, seguido de cerca por Pettigrew, pidiéndole una y otra vez que le explicara qué era lo que había sucedido.

Remus los vio partir, y respiró profundamente obligando al lobo a calmarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ni un rastro del lobo iba a salir, se volvió hacia Sirius, quién se veía bastante agitado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró.

—Nos topamos con tus matones —dijo Remus encogiendo los hombros y esperando no transmitir nada inusual.

—Acaban de salir corriendo —dijo Sirius mientras agitaba su mano y señalaba a los dos muchachos que ya casi estaban fuera de su vista.

—Son unos cobardes —respondió Remus.

—¿Y si les dicen a un profesor que te vieron?

—Los profesores no saben quién soy —señaló Remus—. Pueden contar cuentos sobre mí todo lo que quieran pero no va a haber ninguna diferencia. Una de las ventajas de no ser un estudiante es que no puedo tener detenciones —Él sonrió por un momento, pero la alegría huyó de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba sonriendo a su vez—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Potter para hacerlo correr de esa forma?

—Nada —mintió Remus mientras se mordía el labio.

—Se veía muy blanco y asustado —insistió Sirius.

—Parece que no está acostumbrado a que alguien lo enfrente —razonó Remus—. Probablemente estará en estado de shock durante una semana por el horror que le causa que no dobles tus rodillas y adores sus pies.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa  _podría_  ser? Estás todavía sosteniendo tu varita.

Sirius miró la varita, y asintió distraídamente.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela de todos modos —dijo Remus mientras caminaba hacía el bosque—. Rom me quería en casa antes de que él se vaya a trabajar esta noche.

—Vendré de nuevo el sábado —dijo Sirius, con algo de duda en su voz.

—No vengas hasta la tarde, sin embargo —sugirió Remus—. No a menos que quieras otro discurso sobre porque no se debe salir de la escuela. Creo que ambos nos lo sabemos de memoria.

* * *

 

El sonido del portazo advirtió a Remus que Romulus no estaba de buen humor cuando llegó a casa del trabajo la noche del sábado. Sirius levantó una ceja hacia él, pero Remus se encogió de hombros. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había puesto a su hermano de mal humor, pues había estado perfectamente cuando se había ido a trabajar poco después del almuerzo.

—Sirius —dijo Romulus, y él asintió haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando—, recoge tus cosas y vuelve a la escuela.

Sirius lo miró confundido y luego lo hizo con Remus. Éste asintió con la cabeza para hiciera lo que le dijo su hermano y lentamente recogió sus cosas.

—Y Sirius —dijo Romulus llamándolo cuando ya había salido por la puerta. Se volvió—, no quiero volver a verte fuera de los terrenos de la escuela durante el curso.

—¡Pero Rom! —dijo Remus quejándose, pero lo que tenía pensado decir a continuación murió en sus labios cuando miró a su hermano.

—A los de primer y segundo año no les dejan salir fuera de las instalaciones, y de ahora en adelante no voy a dejarlo.

Remus quería decir algo más, pero nunca lo había visto así. Sirius parecía aún más confuso y asintió en silencio antes de desaparecer hacia Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué no puede visitarnos? —le preguntó Remus a Romulus cuando cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Fuiste a la escuela, ¿no? —preguntó en lugar de responderle—. Fuiste visto por otro estudiante en la escuela... James Potter, de hecho.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿CÓMO LO SÉ? —le gritó Romulus—. Lo sé porque Albus Dumbledore llegó al bar y dejó caer algunas insinuaciones bastantes fuertes sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo delante de mis narices. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Yo sólo...

—Ir a los terrenos de la escuela ya es bastante malo, pero que amenazaras a uno de los estudiantes… Y gruñéndole... ¡Le gruñiste! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Él era...

—No me importa lo mal que se portara ese chico metiéndose con tu amigo. ¡Nunca utilices al lobo para amenazar a otros! ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Esto termina ahora mismo.  _No_  volverás a los terrenos de la escuela de nuevo.

—Pero si Sirius no puede salir de los terrenos y...

—Tendrán que escribirse el uno al otro, como debería haberse hecho desde el primer momento. Y todas las cartas llegarán a través de mí. Las enviaré yo mismo para que no escribas nada después de leerlo y lo comprobaré. ¿Me entiendes?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, así como le surgía la idea de escabullirse a ver a Sirius tan pronto como comenzara el próximo turno de Romulus al día siguiente. Por desgracia, su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien, y las siguientes palabras que dijo hicieron que la idea desapareciera rápidamente.

—Mientras estoy en el trabajo te dejo con Torin en el campamento centauro. Te voy a entregar yo mismo y me aseguraré de que entienda que no debes irte hasta que yo te recoja. Y no pienses en pedirle a Sirius que se encuentren allí... porque voy a animarle a que no desobedezca las propias reglas de la manada.

—¡No es justo! —dijo Remus poniendo mala cara—. No quieres que tenga amigos.

—No se trata de tener amigos —suspiró Romulus—, se trata de estar a salvo. Se trata de mantenerse al margen de la atención de las autoridades. Se trata de tomar todas las precauciones que pueda para que no nos atrapen.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puede venir a visitarnos Sirius?

—Porque si lo hace, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo de que empieces a escaparte al colegio otra vez. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo de que te volvieran a ver. Puedes considerarte afortunado de que el director no vaya a tomar más carta de ese asunto e informe al Ministerio.

—¿Por qué no lo hace?

—No sé, Remus —admitió Romulus—. Pero por lo que casualmente dijo, sabía muy bien lo que habías estado haciendo, y no me cabe duda de que él sabe que eres mi hermano. El por qué no lo hizo no es algo que pueda responder.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Porque Albus Dumbledore no es conocido por dar respuestas directas y, si él quería que yo conociera sus razones, me lo habría dicho.

—Lo siento.

—Sólo tienes que tener más cuidado en el futuro —dijo Romulus mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus y tiraba de él para darle fuerte abrazo—. Somos todo lo que tenemos y me asusta mucho cuando haces cosas como esta.

—¿Cosas como usar el lobo?—susurró Remus.

—Eso también, Remus. Eso también.


	7. You're with me every single day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

El campamento centauro era un auténtico hervidero de actividad en la cálida mañana de junio. Había niebla, y la tarde prometía ser calurosa y soleada.

Un grupo de jóvenes potros echaban carreras entre ellos mientras los centauros mayores hacían sus rutinas diarias.

Remus había pasado la mañana ayudando a los jóvenes a plantar árboles para sustituir a los que los adultos habían talado para hacer materiales de construcción. Era un trabajo agotador pero agradable, porque los centauros parecían saber todo sobre los distintos tipos de árboles y estaban felices de compartir su conocimiento con él.

Tan interesante era que, cuando Remus vio que se acercaba el mediodía, estaba deseando comer, y cuando Firenze le dijo si quería ayudarle a preparar la comida, aceptó inmediatamente.

En el pasado, a Remus le habría encantado estar en el campamento todos los días, pero desde el día en el que Sirius llegó al claro del bosque, el único deseo que tenía era reunirse con Sirius al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido.

Desafortunadamente, ahora tenía una niñera a tiempo completo en forma de Torin, y el jefe de la manada no lo dejaba fuera de su vista en ningún momento. Fue varias semanas después de ser vigilado constantemente en el que Remus se dio cuenta de que Romulus no iba a cambiar sus nuevas reglas, y la confianza que una vez había estado entre los dos, se había ido. Remus esperaba volver a recuperarla, y no sólo para volver a ver a Sirius.

—¿Remus?

—¿Hmm? —Remus dejó de mirar al fuego, que intentaba encender más para hacer la comida. Firenze hacía todo lo posible para mantenerlo ocupado mandándole pequeñas tareas y que no se aburriera.

—No mires ahora, pero parece que tienes visita.

Por supuesto, Remus entendió el significado, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde el centauro decía.

—Sirius —susurró sonriendo ampliamente.

—Niño tonto — le reprendió Firenze agarrando el brazo de Remus para impedir que saludara hacia donde Sirius estaba escondido en los árboles—. ¿Quieres que lo descubran? ¿O que te descubran a ti?

—Sabía que estaría escondido —sonrió Remus.

—Grita un poco más alto, ¿por qué no? —murmuró Firenze.

—¿Por qué no le dejan ir a jugar con los humanos? —le preguntó Ebony mientras se acercaba al fuego, que todavía no había logrado animar las llamas—. No es que el cachorro sea de mucha utilizad por aquí, de todas formas. Incluso no puede encender un fuego decente.

—Ya es suficiente, Ebony —ordenó Torin, acercándose también al fuego y examinándolo de cerca—. La madera parece estar húmeda; no es de extrañar su llama. ¿Quién le dio esto?

Ebony estampó una pezuña al suelo un par de veces y buscó por los alrededores, pero su padre dijo:

—Ve y busca leña seca e intenta que no te tome todo el día.

Miró malhumorada a su padre, pero obedeció silenciosamente, ya que además de su padre, era el jefe.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó Firenze.

—Anoche —confirmó Torin algo receloso—. Por supuesto, ella se opone a la idea.

—Naturalmente.

—Tal vez con el tiempo se le pase.

—Ella ha fijado su interés en Margorian —declaró Firenze con una sonrisa burlona apenas oculta.

—Tengo la esperanza de que sólo sea un enamoramiento pasajero —respondió Torin. Frunció el ceño como si no creyera verdaderamente en lo que acababa de decir—. El Ministerio está empezando a invadir nuestras tierras y la manada está inquieta porque se dan cuenta de que no estoy haciendo nada para impedirlo. No se dan cuenta de que las manadas de tierras bajas estuvieron en la misma posición en la que estamos ahora, y esa lucha no funcionó. Somos pocos, y debemos formar alianzas con otras manadas.

Firenze asintió y Remus escuchó atentamente. Podía ver que Sirius seguía escondido en los árboles, y sabía que esta era su oportunidad para escapar unos momentos.

Aprovechando su oportunidad, caminó hasta el borde del bosque, pues sabía que corriendo solo llamaría la atención, como la semana anterior.

—No puedo hablar mucho tiempo —advirtió Remus cuando él señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo del bosque—. Tan pronto como Ebony regrese con la madera notará que he desaparecido.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué me decías esas respuestas en las cartas cuando te preguntaba?

—Rom comprueba todas mis cartas y las envía —explicó Remus.

—Oh.

—¡Mierda! Seguramente has venido porque ya se acaba el curso —especuló Remus en silencio—. Empieza pronto el verano ¿no?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a hurgar en sus bolsillos. Después de echar una mirada nerviosa hacia el campamento, Remus se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Remus al ver como Sirius sacaba una variedad de dulces, trozos de pergamino y numerosos artículos no identificables.

—Esto —anunció Sirius con una sonrisa sacando dos espejos y dando uno a Remus—. Un regalo para ti.

—Sé que dijiste Narcissa era vanidosa, pero creía que tú no.

—No ese tipo de espejo —sonrió Sirius—. Al menos no es solo ese tipo de espejo.

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa ante la idea de poseer algo mágico propio. Había un montón de objetos mágicos en su casa, pero pertenecían a Romulus, y Remus ni siquiera tenía una varita propia.

—Son espejos de doble sentido —anunció Sirius—. Lo pedí en el Callejón Diagon con lo último que me quedaba de dinero.

—¿Cómo funcionan?

—Sólo di mi nombre en ella y mira.

—Sirius —dijo Remus obedientemente, y vio con asombro como la cara de Sirius apareció en el espejo de su mano. Sirius tendió su propio espejo y Remus pudo ver su propia cara—. ¡Vaya!

—El sonido llega también a través de ellos —explicó Sirius—. Podemos usarlos para hablar, en vez de enviar lechuzas todo el tiempo.

—¿No te gusta enviar lechuzas? —preguntó Remus. Le encantaba recibir cartas y Sirius era la única persona con quien se carteaba.

—Odio estar esperando respuestas. De esta forma, si tenemos algo que decirnos, sólo tenemos que sacar el espejo y hablarnos así.

—Rom podría sospechar si nos dejamos de escribir —señaló Remus.

—Bueno, entonces nos escribimos también —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. Al igual que con el espejo. Sé que no es lo mismo que estar juntos, pero está bastante cerca. Pensé que pensarías lo mismo.

—Lo hago —exclamó Remus dándole a su amigo un abrazo—. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, de verdad —rió Remus.

Sirius sonrió y le enseñó a apagar el espejo, escondiendo el suyo entre sus ropas.

—Trata de no llamarme mientras estoy en clase —le advirtió.

—Vale —prometió Remus—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en la escuela?

—Igual —respondió Sirius, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera en su cara y frunciera el ceño—. Potter también sigue igual. Después de unas semanas de mirar sobre su hombro, volvió a lanzarme maldiciones. También le dijo a toda la escuela que yo no fui quien gastaba esas bromas. Todos en Gryffindor se preguntan si debería de haber estado en Slytherin o Hufflepuff. Me odian.

—Hubieras tenido más diversión en Hufflepuff —le compadeció Remus—. ¿Pero has mejorado con los hechizos?

—Algunos de ellos. Voy a practicar todo el verano. A madre no le importa si hago magia fuera de la escuela y mi padre está todo el tiempo en el trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace tu padre? —le preguntó Remus cuándo se dio cuenta de que aunque Sirius hablaba con frecuencia de su madre, rara vez mencionaba a su padre.

—Trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia. Es también un miembro del Wizengamot y tiene que sentarse a resolver casos.

—¿Se sienta en los juicios? —chirrió Remus, y aclaró su garganta, esperando que la próxima vez no se le notase el pánico—. ¿Qué clase de juicios? —preguntó intentando calmarse por el giro que había dado la conversación.

—De todas clases —dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente—. Cualquier caso penal que requiera al Wizengamot al completo. No en todos ellos, sólo en los grandes e importantes.

Remus sintió que su estómago daba un hueco ante la idea de que algún día en el futuro —esperemos que distante— ,el padre de su amigo pudiera tener el destino de él y de su hermano en sus manos.

—¿Es tu padre justo cuando toma una decisión? —preguntó, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta sería que no, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Sirius pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—No sé —admitió—. Supongo que sí. Nunca lo he pensado.

—¿Es tan estricto como tu madre?

—Sólo cuando está de mal humor —dijo—. Lo mejor es estar en la habitación, fuera de su camino.

—Parece que tus veranos son tan malos como los míos —respondió Remus.

—Puedes venir a visitarme —sugirió Sirius.

Remus suspiró, sabiendo que era altamente improbable que Romulus le dejara. Se preguntaba si Romulus sabría algo. Él escuchó sobre la familia Black antes de que a Remus le llegara la primera carta de Sirius. ¿Pero sabía acaso que su padre trabajaba para el Ministerio?

—Umm… ¿Sirius?

—¿Qué?

—No pongas nada en las cartas sobre el trabajo de tus padres —pidió Remus.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Prométeme que no dejaras que Rom sepa donde trabajan.

Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Es el Ministerio quien os está buscando? —susurró Sirius.

Remus sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro cuando su amigo digo eso, adivinado la verdad.

—Es eso, ¿no? —le susurró otra vez.

Remus asintió finalmente como respuesta, pues tenía la garganta demasiado seca para formar palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirte.

—¿Hiciste magia cuando eras pequeño o algo así? Aunque no lo creo. Sólo te llega una advertencia. ¿O Rom, tal vez?

—Nos están buscando a los dos —susurró Remus—. Y no pueden encontrarnos.

—Pero ¡no puedes pasar toda tu vida escondido!

—No tenemos opción.

—Pero… —Sirius no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido por la sombra oscura de Firenze.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela —le advirtió Firenze con un sutil guiño.

Sirius suspiró y se puso de pie. Remus encaramó sus pies y guardó el espejo. Parecía ser que Firenze les había estado observando por el guiño que recibió. Afortunadamente, el centauro era tan propenso a los problemas y travesuras como Remus, y él sabía que no diría a nadie lo que había visto.

—Yo… er... —se cortó Sirius, y Remus conjeturó que había estado a punto de decir que hablaría con él más tarde.

—Estaré después del toque —prometió Remus, para que de alguna forma solo él pudiera interpretarla.

—Debería de volver a la guarida de los leones —suspiró Sirius.

—Intenta no preocuparte por ellos —le aconsejó Remus—. El año que viene habrás dominado todos los hechizos y Potter habrá olvidado todo lo que aprendió durante todo el año...

—Me gustaría tener tu confianza.

—La tienes —le dijo Remus—. Sólo un poco enterrada. Te pusieron en Gryffindor, así que debes ser valiente.

—Es difícil ser valiente cuando estás siendo constantemente maldecido cada día en el castillo.

—Rom dice que es de valientes hacer lo correcto aunque te asuste.

—No me siento valiente.

Firenze estampó con impaciencia una pezuña.

—Remus, tenemos que volver.

Remus asintió y se volvió una vez más hacia el bosque.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo a Sirius despidiéndose.

* * *

 

—¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?

Remus gimió soñoliento.

—¿Remus?

Remus parpadeó un par de veces y cogió el espejo.

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró tratando de enfocar su cara al espejo.

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

—Son las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo siento —repitió Sirius—. Quería hablar contigo antes de que se levantaran los demás. Hoy es el último día de clase y dentro de unas horas saldré a Hogsmeade para volver a casa más tarde. Pensé que...

—Rom acostumbra a levantarme —dijo Remus quejándose y anteponiéndose a lo que le iba a decirr—. Hoy no fue a trabajar, se tomó el día libre para estar en casa y vigilarme.

—Oh… Pensé que tal vez nos dejase despedirnos en persona.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad —murmuró Remus—. Es bueno tener los espejos. Es casi como estar juntos de verdad.

—Te prometo acordarme también de escribirte.

—Mejor —dijo Remus—. No queremos que Rom se entere de que hemos encontrado otra forma de mantenernos en contacto.

—Tal vez me deje visitarte el año que viene otra vez.

—Tal vez —respondió Remus, aunque en realidad no era tan optimista.

—Que pases un buen verano.

—Tú también.

* * *

 

Sirius vio que su madre había venido a recogerlo a la estación, y pudo sentir el familiar sentimiento de decepción hacía el. Cuando regresó para Navidad, había esperado su consternación ante el resultado de la ceremonia de selección, pues creía que era algo temporal. Ahora veía que no lo era...

Walburga había tenido casi un año para que acostumbrarse a la idea de que uno de sus hijos iba a Gryffindor, pero Sirius sospechaba de que por mucho tiempo que pasase nunca se iba a quedar conforme con el resultado.

—Vamos Sirius, date prisa —ordenó Walburga cuando se apresuró a ir hacia la barrera que separaba la plataforma nueve y tres cuarto del resto de la estación de Kings Cross.

Sirius se apresuró para ir detrás de ella y se preguntaba cuándo sería un buen momento para sugerirle ir a comprar algunas ropas nuevas, principalmente la túnica, para el siguiente año. Aunque tampoco le agradaba demasiado vestir con los colores de Gryffindor.

Vio a James Potter pasar junto a él con su túnica roja y dorada, y miró al niño mientras abrazaba a su madre —quien lloraba otra vez— y con emoción le dijo todas sus últimas noticias.

Sirius, mientras caminaba tras su madre, pudo escuchar un poco sobre lo que hablaban los Potter.

Hablaban sobre sus planes para el verano, y sobre las cosas que harían en vacaciones, y si a James le gustaría invitar a alguno de sus amigos a su casa.

—A Peter le encantaría venir —dijo James—. Él me invitó a ir también a la suya. ¿Puedo?

—De acuerdo, querido. ¿Y qué hay de tus otros amigos? Puedes invitar a otras dos personas. ¿Quieres invitar a alguno más?

—Hay solamente un Gryffindor más en nuestro año. ¡Y no está invitado!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como James miraba en su dirección fijamente.

—¿Un Black en Gryffindor? —preguntó la señora Potter, y Sirius se sintió observado mientras lo evaluaba.

—Tiene que ser un error —respondió James—. Está escrito que es de Slytherin.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador no comete errores —dijo la señora Potter calmadamente, y Sirius la miró un momento.

—Él es un puro Slytherin —declaró James.

—Pero fue a Gryffindor —señaló la señora Potter—. ¿No has intentado conocerlo mejor? ¿Saber qué es lo que le gusta?

—¿Para qué? —dijo James sonando horrorizado ante esa idea.

—¡Oh, James! —suspiró la señora Potter con resignación—. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si hubieses sido elegido para una casa distinta en el que no solo tú, si no el resto de tu familia, esperabas estar?

Sirius vio como James parecía incómodo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, ante la mirada de su madre.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo la señora Potter.

—No sé —respondió finalmente James—. Supongo que solo.

—Creo que imaginaste bien —dijo la señora Potter—. Lo único que puedo ver es al heredero de los Black que no se está despidiendo de ningún amigo.

—Es que no tiene ninguno —intervino Peter acercándose a los Potter.

—Entonces, tal vez tú podrías…

Pero Sirius nunca oyó lo que le sugirió la señora Potter a Peter. Él y su madre atravesaron la barrera, donde los Potter esperaron su turno para hacerlo.

Se preguntaba si su madre habría escuchado la conversación que mantenían, pero no le preguntó nada, al menos que quisiera otro discurso sobre su Ceremonia de Selección, así que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place no había cambiado mucho desde los últimos meses en el que Sirius estuvo en casa. El salón había sido decorado de otro color, pero los muebles y demás complementos seguían en su sitio, justo como él recordaba.

El cuarto de Sirius estaba igual que el último día. La habitación estaba impecable, y Kreacher estaba limpiando la chimenea. Sirius arrastró la maleta hasta los pies de su cama, rayando un poco el suelo en el proceso. Kreacher gimió mirando las marcas que había dejado.

—Eres una vergüenza para la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black —murmuró Kreacher. Sirius suspiró fuertemente ante sus palabras. Nunca le había tenido mucho cariño, y esté se dedicaba especialmente a su madre, y con frecuencia, le contaba cosas de él y de su hermano. Pero nunca le había escuchado insultarlo de esa forma.

Entonces, se dio cuenta en esos momentos, de que el insulto que le había dirigido no era algo propio de Kreacher, sido de algo que había oído de su propia familia mientras que él estaba ausente. Era como un loro que escuchaba frases y las repetía. Lo elfos eran conocidos por tener las mismas creencias que sus dueños.

—¡Largo de aquí! —le calló Sirius, abriendo la puerta y señalando al pasillo.

Kreacher le hizo una pequeña burla y salió de la habitación.

—Muy bien, amo —murmuró. Y Sirius cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

En poco tiempo, Sirius tenía deshecha la maleta. Tiró las ropas en el armario, sin preocuparse por colocarlas correctamente, y amontonó los libros en el escritorio de forma desorganizada. Encontró lo que buscaba en la parte inferior de la maleta, enterrado allí desde el último partido de quidditch del año.

Los asientos rojos y dorados eran para que los alumnos de Gryffindor se sentasen y animasen a su casa. Sirius no había estado animando, pero había visto el partido junto al resto de los estudiantes. Le resultaba difícil animar a su casa cuando, como el resto, pensaban que el lugar que le correspondía era Slytherin. Pero había conseguido una bandera después de que Gryffindor perdiera estrepitosamente contra Ravenclaw.

Hasta ahora, Sirius nunca había decorado su cuarto. Su madre había dicho que esas cosas eran vulgares, y aunque él dijera que su familia casi nunca entraba en su cuarto, no cedió.

Sacó la bandera para ponerla en la pared, y se subió en una silla para poder colocarla a la altura que él quería. Cuando pensó que estaba en un buen sitio donde se veía perfectamente, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo de permanencia para mantenerlo en la pared.

—Madre se enfadará cuando lo vea —dijo Regulus entrando en su cuarto. Sirius, de la sorpresa, saltó y cayó al suelo desde la silla.

—Es sólo una bandera —respondió desde el suelo.

—No es  _sólo_  una bandera —señaló Regulus—. Es una bandera de  _Gryffindor_. Se volverá loca. Tienes que quitarlo antes de que lo vea.

—Que lo vea. No me importa.

—Pensé que odiabas estar en Gryffindor —dijo Regulus enderezando la silla que Sirius había usado para subirse.

—No odio la casa —admitió Sirius—. No me gustan los estudiantes que están conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó— Debes de ser como ellos, si estas en la misma casa.

—¡No soy como ellos! —estalló Sirius— Ellos me maldicen y me odian y…

—Narcissa dice que tú también les maldices.

—Narcissa debería callarse.

—Pero, ¿lo haces?

—Algunas veces —admitió Sirius, lo cual era cierto. Aunque Remus había realizado la mayoría de hechizos que habían echado a Potter y a Pettigrew, había formado parte de ello, y hacia finales del curso había realizado él unos pocos.

Regulus sonrió cuando lo admitió. Iba a empezar a hablar, cuando el sonido del grito de Walburga se lo impidió.

—¡Diablillos en el lavadero! ¡Regulus Black, baja ahora mismo!

—¿Lo hiciste? —le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¡Sip! —respondió Remus orgullosamente desapareciendo por la puerta.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, mientras colocaba el espejo de doble sentido en el hueco que había creado en la mesita de noche.

—¿Remus? —susurró al espejo, y unos segundos después apareció el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Estás en tu casa? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí —le confirmó—. Adivina que es lo que hice.

—¿Maldeciste a Potter en la estación? —sugirió Remus.

—No, te equivocas.

—¿Lo empujaste fuera del tren?

—No creo que lo adivines —dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza—. Puse una bandera de Gryffindor en mi habitación.

—¡No!

—Sí —respondió Sirius—. Mi madre no lo ha visto todavía, de todas formas.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que has hecho. Yo no hubiera tenido el suficiente valor para hacer eso —respondió Remus.

—¿Así que… piensas que fui seleccionado correctamente a Gryffindor? —le preguntó.

— _Nunca_ pensé que estuvieras en el lugar equivocado —señaló Remus. Desde el espejo, Sirius vio como Remus se alejaba un momento—. Creo que está subiendo Rom. Tengo que irme.

—Hablamos mañana por la noche —dijo Sirius—. Mañana vienen mis abuelos de visita y estaré todo el día con ellos.

—Mañana no —dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pasado mañana.

—¿Por qué mañana no? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido, pero Remus ya no estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? —murmuró Sirius preguntándoselo a sí mismo. En la última semana, desde que le había dado el espejo a Remus, habían hablado todos los días antes de irse a dormir. A veces solo eran unos minutos, y otra, más tiempo. Nunca se habían perdido una sola noche. Entonces, ¿qué ocurría para que no pudiera hablar con él ni tan solo unos minutos?


	8. You're not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius se preguntaba cuanto tardaría su madre en descubrir la bandera roja y dorada que adornaba la pared de su dormitorio. La valentía que había tenido al principio había desaparecido hace tiempo, y ahora solo le producía temor la escandalosa escena, que estaba seguro que iba a ocurrir, que se producía su mente.

Por suerte, Walburga Black raramente miraba las habitaciones de sus hijos, al menos no lo hacía desde que encontró un cocatriz debajo de la cama de Regulus. Por un lado, significaba que ella no podría ver la bandera hasta después de que regresara a la escuela. Pero por otro, significaba que estaría todo el verano preocupándose por su reacción.

—Sirius —le llamó Regulus a través de la puerta la mañana siguiente—, el abuelo Pollux y la abuela Irma están aquí. Madre quiere que bajemos.

Sirius gimió. Había estado esperando que tal vez pudiera haberse cancelado en el último minuto.

—¡Sirius! ¡Date prisa! ¡No puedes hacerme bajar solo!

—¡Ya voy! —le dijo Sirius cuando terminó de escribir precipitadamente en la página de su diario. Luego lo escondió en su baúl, antes de seguir a Regulus y bajar por las escaleras.

—Ya era hora —dijo Orion, su padre, cuando entraron al salón.

—Lo siento, padre —murmuraron los chicos antes de saludar a sus abuelos.

—No has crecido mucho —comentó Irma mirando a Regulus—. Es un poco bajo para su edad —le dijo a Walburga, quien asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Pollux a Sirius mirándole con sus fríos ojos grises— ¿Te dan de comer correctamente en esa escuela?

—Sí, señor —respondió Sirius obediente.

—Como primogénito que eres, dependerá de ti asegurarte de que la línea Black se siga manteniendo fuerte —Miró a Orion—. ¿Tienes ya en mente alguna buena esposa para él?

—He estado hablando con un par de familias —respondió Orion—. Hay tiempo de sobra para arreglar los detalles más adelante. Con el ambiente político que hay en estos días, prefiero no comprometerme todavía.

—Muy bien —dijo Pollux—. Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar en una familia. Mira los Lupin, eran una de las familias sangre puras más poderosas desde hace tres generaciones. Ahora, es raro que se muestren en la sociedad.

Sirius se sintió algo más animado al escuchar el apellido Lupin. ¿Serían algunos parientes de Remus y Romulus de quien estaba hablando su abuelo?

Remus nunca le había respondido sobre por qué vivía con su hermano en lugar de sus padres. Sirius había asumido que habían muerto y que no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero nunca había considerado el resto de su familia: abuelos, tías, tíos y primos. ¿Acaso su abuelo estaba hablando de los abuelos de Remus?

Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta le distrajo.

—¿Dónde están mis sobrinos favoritos? —dijo una inesperada pero agradable voz.

—Por aquí, Alphard —le llamó Pollux.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Alphard cuando vio a Sirius y Regulus y se lanzaron a abrazarle.

—Realmente, Alphard —suspiró Walburga—, ¿es necesario esto?

—No hace ningún daño mostrar un poco de cariño a mis sobrinos favoritos —dijo Alphard mientras alborotaba el pelo de Regulus.

—Son tus únicos sobrinos, y son muy vulgares —dijo Walburga—. ¡Kreacher!

El elfo apareció a su llamada e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Ama?

—Pon una silla más para el almuerzo —le ordenó Walburga—. Tenemos un invitado extra, sin invitación.

—Si te molesta, siempre puedo comer en el Caldero Chorreante —se ofreció Alphard, y Sirius y Regulus sacudieron la cabeza ante la idea.

—No hay ningún problema —dijo Walburga en un tono que trasmitía que claramente pensaba todo lo contrario.

—Si estás segura —dijo Alphard dejándose caer en una silla—. Sirius, he oído que fuiste seleccionado a Gryffindor. ¿Qué se siente estando en esa torre? Siempre quise saberlo.

Sirius echo una mirada nerviosa a sus padres y abuelos. Todos habían cambiado la expresión de la cara al recordar el embarazoso resultado de la Ceremonia de Selección. Afortunadamente, no pudo decir nada, porque su tío sintió la tensión en la sala y cambió de tema discretamente.

—Luego me lo tienes que contar —susurró a Sirius con un guiño.

* * *

 

Remus miraba el pergamino en blanco que estaba delante de él, y deseaba saber qué escribir. Sabía que Sirius, cuando hablaran, iba a querer una explicación sobre porqué no podían hablar esta noche. Sabía que no era un gran mentiroso cuando hablaba cara a cara con una persona, y seguramente le pasaría lo mismo con los espejos, y Sirius sería capaz de adivinar fácilmente que le estaba mintiendo. Así que decidió escribir el motivo en una carta. Romulus estaría trabajando hasta tarde, y Remus solo tendría que enviar la carta a la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade antes de que su hermano regresara a casa.

Si sólo supiera qué decir…

_Querido Sirius._

_Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar contigo esta noche. Es luna llena, y me convierto en un hombre lobo._

Remus lanzó la pluma a través de la habitación con enfado.

Las mentiras no venían a él tan fácilmente como le hubiera gustado. Sirius le conocía desde hacía ya un año, y cuando más lo conocía, más difícil era ocultarle la verdad. Sabía que las cosas podrían haber sido más difíciles si Sirius fuera más persistente haciendo preguntas, pero parecía aceptar las explicaciones que decía fácilmente y eso impedía que le mintiera demasiado.

El único problema era que fuera creíble.

Remus miró al espejo que estaba en su mesita de noche y trató de notar si faltaba mucho para que fuera luna llena. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que Romulus le había intentado enseñar, pero era una de las pocas cosas que no necesitaba aprender. Podía notar la cercanía de la luna, o el lobo, mejor dicho. Podía sentirlo varias horas antes y Remus no necesitaba memorizar fechas y horarios.

Remus miraba por la ventana considerando las cosas. Era verano, y los días eran más largos. Quizás todavía podía hablar con Sirius después de todo. Sería una conversación breve, pues normalmente hablaban cuando Romulus tenía la noche libre.

Sólo sería un saludo rápido y una charla... ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

* * *

 

Sirius jugaba con su postre mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de la mesa.

La política era el tema de discusión durante los entrantes. Durante la comida, se había movido al trabajo y las quejas usuales que se infiltraban en la sociedad mágica. Y el postre sirvió para contar chismes, mayormente desagradables.

—¿Me disculpan, por favor? —preguntó finalmente Sirius.

—¿A mí también? —dijo Regulus.

Orion movió la mano, aún prestando atención al rumor de que Medea Malfoy se había escapado con un sangresucia.

—Puede suceder en las mejores familias —dijo Pollux viendo como Sirius se levantaba de la mesa y se iba con su hermano hasta la puerta.

—Si sucediera en esta familia renegaría de mi hijo aunque fuera el último de la línea —declaró Walburga, mirando fijamente a Sirius.

—Creo que me iré a charlar con los chicos —dijo Alphard mientras acariciaba su gran estómago y seguía a Sirius y Regulus fuera de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿qué está ocurriendo para que no quieras que te escuchen tus padres? —dijo Alphard Black guiñándole un ojo y sentándose en el estudio.

—No mucho —respondió Regulus—. He puesto algunos diablillos en el lavadero.

Alphard Black rio ante la idea y Sirius sonrió, sabiendo que su tío pensaba que las travesuras de Regulus podían ser muy entretenidas, y estaba emocionado de que el regalo de Navidad que le dio a su sobrino estuviese siendo bien utilizado.

—¿Y todavía no has logrado hacer nada de magia? —preguntó suavemente Alphard.

Regulus se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Admítelo, tío, soy un inútil squib.

—Los squibs no son inútiles —dijo Alphard con una amable sonrisa—. Y todavía tienes otro año antes de poder ir a Hogwarts. Sólo es que te está costando un poco.

—No voy a ir a Hogwarts —murmuró Regulus. Sirius notó que no había amargura en sus palabras, pero podía ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad porque en todo este tiempo no había pensado en su hermano. No era su culpa si no podía hacer magia, pero ambos sabían que sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse por la falta de sus poderes.

Desafortunadamente, Regulus parecía compensar su falta de habilidades mágicas mostrándose de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen sus padres, despreciando a los hijos de muggles, lo mismo que ellos. La vena cruel que parecía estar oculto dentro de todos los Black parecía que se estaba empezando a mostrar en el chico de diez años.

—¿Y tú, Sirius?

Sirius miró a su tío, sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano menor.

—¿Has hecho amigos en la escuela?

—No realmente —dijo Sirius incómodo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alphard sorprendido.

—Fui seleccionado a Gryffindor, ¿no? —murmuró Sirius.

—No importa en qué casa hayas sido elegido —dijo Alphard—. Siempre estuve algo celoso de los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors cuando era niños. Ellos viven en torres, nosotros no.

—Los otros Gryffindors creen que debería haber estado en Slytherin —explicó Sirius, y le estuvo contando todo lo que le había pasado durante el curso. Lo único que no le dijo fue la identidad de su amigo de Hogsmeade.

—Oh, chico. Sirius —dijo Alphard cuando dejó de hablar—, ¿por qué no me escribiste y ni me contaste nada de esto?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Te diré una cosa, vamos a ir a comprar nuevos uniformes antes de que empiece el próximo curso. Rojo y dorado como el resto de los Gryffindors. ¿Qué te parece?

—A madre no le gustará —dijo Sirius.

—No le diremos, entonces —dijo Alphard guiñándole el ojo—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y tú, Reg? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Regulus asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Podemos visitar el Emporio de las Lechuzas?

—No creo que tu madre te deje tener tu propia lechuza hasta que estés en la escuela —le advirtió.

—Supongo que nunca conseguiré una, entonces —murmuró Regulus—. Sólo quería visitar la tienda para verlas.

—Bueno, si sólo es una visita… —dijo Alphard— ¿Queréis jugar a los snaps explosivos mientras los aburridos están ocupados con sus chismes?

Sirius sonrió y corrió a su habitación para coger la baraja de cartas. Sólo había encontrado la mitad, cuando escuchó el sonido de una voz familiar que le llamaba.

—¡Remus! —sonrió mientras cogía el espejo— Pensé que no podías hablar esta noche.

—No puedo hablar mucho tiempo —respondió Remus.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sirius— Mi tío Alphard me está esperando abajo.

—Bueno, hablamos mañana, entonces —sugirió Remus con una sonrisa—. No querrás hacer esperar a tus locos familiares.

—Tío Alphard no como el resto —respondió Sirius—. Está fuera del país la mayor parte del tiempo y normalmente sólo podemos verlo una vez al año, a veces, incluso menos.

—Qué mal.

—Pero estará en Londres todo el verano —sonrió Sirius—. Y me va a comprar algunos uniformes de la escuela con los colores de Gryffindor.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¡Sí, es estupendo! Ya no tengo que preguntarle a mi madre por ello.

Sirius se limpió la frente con la mano en un gesto de alivio.

—Creo que será mejor que baje. Hablamos mañana.

Remus asintió con la cabeza en el espejo e hizo un gesto de despedida. Entonces, el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

De nuevo en el estudio, los dos hermanos jugaron a las cartas con su tío durante varias horas, y Sirius se preguntaba si el resto de la familia se acordaba de que estaban aquí. Aunque tampoco es que se quejara.

Antes de medianoche, Regulus empezó a bostezar ampliamente, y Sirius sabía que si no fuera por los snaps explosivos se habría quedado dormido en su silla hace horas. Por otro lado, Sirius estaba despierto, decidido a no perderse un solo momento de la visita de su tío favorito.

—Chicos, deberían ir a la cama —dijo Alphard finalmente guardando las cartas que faltaban en la caja—. No quiero que vuestra madre se enfade por manteneros despiertos hasta tan tarde.

Dio un escalofrío exagerado ante la idea de su hermana dando guerra, haciendo que Sirius y Regulus se rieran.

—Estoy un poco cansado —admitió Regulus cuando se levantó, se estiró y tropezó caminando hacia la puerta.

—Subo en un minuto —le dijo Sirius. Su tío lo miró interrogativamente y Sirius le explicó que quería preguntarle algo. Regulus le miró, pero sabía que Sirius no le preguntaría nada delante de él.

—¿Algo que te preocupe, hijo? —preguntó Alphard mientras le tendía la baraja de cartas.

—Quería preguntarte si has oído hablar de los Lupin —le preguntó Sirius en voz baja—. El abuelo los ha mencionado antes y... bueno, me preguntaba porqué nunca he escuchado hablar de ellos.

—Los Lupin, ¿eh? —le miro Alphard un poco sorprendido—Bueno, hay algunas ramas de esa familia.

—El abuelo dijo que nunca acuden a eventos sociales —agregó Sirius.

—Mmm, bueno, lo reduzco. Ellos están en medio de un escándalo..., creo que desde hace seis años. Sí, seis años. Yo estaba fuera del país en ese momento, pero aún era la comidilla de Londres cuando volví.

—¿De qué se hablaba en Londres? —le preguntó Sirius con emoción, pensando que finalmente iba a conseguir las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto había estado haciéndole a los hermanos.

—Pues no se sabe lo que pasó, todo se quedó en silencio. Aunque circularon todo tipo de rumores. No quiero repetirlas, ya que no sé si eran verdad las cosas que se decían. Pero los Lupin tenían dos hijos, y desaparecieron una noche de ese verano. Nunca se volvió a saber nada de ellos.

—¿No se sabe qué pasó con ellos?

—Bueno, alguien debe saber dónde están —señaló Alphard—. Aunque hay historias que dicen que murieron. Al menos, eso es lo que los idiotas del Ministerio dijeron al público antes que admitir que dos menores de edad lograran desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Crees que están muertos?

—No sabría decirte —respondió—. Nunca supe de los Lupin o sus hijos. Me sabe mal decir esto, pero si la mayoría de esos rumores fueses ciertos, creo que es mejor que los del Ministerio de Magia crean que están muertos.

Sirius asintió y deseo preguntarle de que rumores se trataban.

—¿Cómo se llamaban? —le preguntó Sirius simulando curiosidad.

—Romulus y Remus —respondió inmediatamente—. Nombres fáciles de recordar. Su madre les llamó como los fundadores de Roma. A ella le encanta todo lo italiano.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

—Oh, sí —asintió Alphard con la cabeza—. Solía ser vista en todas las funciones de la sociedad de magos de la última moda italiana. Cuando tu madre era joven solía estar bastante celosa de sus ropas, sin mencionar la forma en la que todos los jóvenes magos solían lanzarse a ella. Nunca la vi como un icono de la moda, pues tenía la colección más horrorosa de sombreros que he visto nunca.

Sirius todavía se preguntaba cuáles eran los rumores que habían circulado sobre la familia Lupin cuando se fue a la cama. Intentó comunicarse con Remus por el espejo, pero no había ni rastro de que el otro chico fuera a aparecer. Más que nada quería saber qué les podría haber pasado a los dos hermanos para huir de casa. ¿Qué causaría que un menor de edad se diese a la fuga con un niño de seis años? ¿Por qué el Ministerio de Magia los buscaba con tanto empeño? ¿Qué podría saber su tío para opinar que era mejor que el Ministerio pensase que los dos chicos estuvieran muertos antes de que los encontrasen?

También se preguntaba por qué habían permanecido en la sociedad mágica en vez de esconderse en la sociedad muggle sin usar magia.

De algún modo, sentía que debía de saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que corrían por su mente, lo que le hizo estar bastante tiempo despierto. Habría una explicación sencilla, clara y obvia, pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en descubrir el misterio, sentía que la verdad se le escapaba de sus manos y volvía a sentirse como si no hubiera descubierto nada en todo el tiempo de los conocía.

Finalmente, renunció a dormir y sacó su diario para anotar sus pensamientos, esperando que pudieran tener más sentido en el papel.

Pero no lo hicieron, y Sirius finalmente se durmió en el escritorio, con la luna llena brillando a través de su ventana y la solitaria bandera de Gryffindor en la pared.

* * *

 

—Fue duro anoche, ¿no? —dijo Romulus mientras llevaba a Remus por las escaleras hacia la habitación de éste último. Aunque era más mayor y pesado, Romulus se sintió aliviado de haber ganado la discusión que habían tenido por llevarlo al dormitorio, pues pensaba que era imposible que él sólo hubiera podido subir las escaleras.

—Puedo caminar —murmuró débilmente Remus.

—No seas tonto —le reprendió Romulus—. Este mes te has hecho cortes en las piernas. Dejarías sangre por las escaleras.

—Puedo limpiarlo luego —respondió Remus.

—No es necesario —respondió dejando a Remus en su cama y haciéndole los habituales hechizos de sanación en las heridas que hacía después de cada luna llena.

—Lunático estaba inquieto —suspiró Remus—. Es peor cuando más mayor me hago.

—Los libros dicen que puede ser, sí —comentó Romulus.

—Las sábanas están cubiertas de sangre —dijo Remus en una voz que parecía poco más a un susurro.

—Tengo unas nuevas aquí.

—Estoy muy cansado —susurró Remus.

—Es normal, llevas levantado toda la noche.

—Cansado de mentir, también —murmuró Remus mientras Romulus le ayudaba a sentarse en una silla para cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

—Sé que lo estás, Remus —dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Pero sabes por qué tenemos que hacer esto. Sabes lo que está en juego. No podemos fiarnos de nadie.

—Sirius no le dirá a nadie —argumentó Remus soñoliento—. Es mi amigo.

—No importa si lo es —insistió Romulus con una sacudida de cabeza—. No debes confiarle este secreto, no puedes fiarte de él. No lo va a entender, nadie lo hará. Incluso si crees que los conoces lo suficientemente bien como para confiar en ellos, incluso si crees que te aman... no significa también acepten a Lunático.

—Lo sé —dijo Remus metiéndose en la cama— Nadie puede amar a un monstruo. Siento ser un monstruo, Rom. Lo siento.

—No eres un monstruo —dijo Romulus colocándole un poco el pelo a Remus y arropándolo. Pero Remus ya no escuchaba, pues el sueño le había vencido.

* * *

 

Sirius entró en el Callejón Diagon con su tío Alphard y Regulus poco antes de finalizar las vacaciones. Tenía su carta de Hogwarts en el bolsillo, y se sentía aliviado de que esta vez tuviera las túnicas y los libros adecuados cuando llegara a la escuela.

—Primero a Madame Malkin —dijo Alphard con una sonrisa—. Te cogerán las medidas y vendremos mañana a recoger las túnicas.

Sirius sonrió al recordar que los tres pasarían la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció pronto cuando vio que James Potter y su madre estaban dentro de la tienda.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo Alphard—. Creí que querías un nuevo uniforme.

Sirius respiró hondo y siguió a su tío a través de la puerta, intentando ignorar a James que estaba sentado en un taburete esperando su turno.

—Sirius —dijo James con una voz menos fría con la que normalmente utilizaba cuando hablaba con él. Sirius le miró y vio a la señora Potter golpeando a su hijo en el brazo.

—James —respondió Sirius, quien le pareció extraño usar su nombre porque siempre se había referido a él como Potter.

—¿Es amigo tuyo de la escuela? —preguntó Alphard con una sonrisa.

—No realmente —murmuró Sirius—. Este es James  _Potter_.

Se aseguró en hacer hincapié en el apellido, y Alphard asintió con la cabeza recordando lo que le había dicho Sirius del chico.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que está deseando volver a estudiar tanto como tú — dijo Alphard con un guiño a la señora Potter, y Sirius pudo ver inmediatamente el juego de su tío.

—¿Dices que estoy deseando volver? —murmuró Sirius, sabiendo que era mentira, pues había estado practicando hechizos durante todo el verano y creía que por fin iba a ser capaz de mantenerse al día junto al resto de la clase. Sin mencionar que estaba decidido a encontrar una forma de visitar a Remus.

—No seas grosero, Sirius —le riñó Alphard—. Puedo cambiar de opinión sobre las túnicas y comprarte los mismos que el año pasado.

—¡Eso es chantaje! —exclamó Sirius.

—Sí, lo es. ¿no? —rio Alphard entre dientes—. ¡Ah, madame Malkin! Te encuentro tan guapa como siempre.

Se fue a saludar a la dueña de la tienda y le plantó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Sirius gimió al ver como su tío, soltero de toda la vida, comenzaba a coquetear con la mujer. Esperaba el día en el que pudiera obtener su material escolar sin tener un acto vergonzoso por parte de su familia.

Echó un vistazo a Regulus, quien tenía dos dedos en la boca, simulando un vómito. Intentó aguantarse, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír. A su lado, James se encontraba igual de divertido ante la situación. Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron y compartieron su diversión antes de recordar quienes eran, y apartar la mirada rápidamente.

—Túnicas de Gryffindor, correcto —dijo Alphard a la dueña—. De lo mejor que tengas.

—Así que no te pusieron en Slytherin —comentó madame Malkin, y Sirius sintió que se ruborizaba—. Espero que tu madre no esté demasiado decepcionada.

Sirius resopló.

—Ella le envió un howler a Dumbledore —dijo James.

—Oh, querido —Madame Malkin meneó la cabeza tristemente—. Pues para este año tendrás los colores apropiados de Gryffindor.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el taburete y Sirius se subió a él para que le tomara las medidas.

—¿Necesitas recogerlos hoy? —preguntó cautelosamente madame Malkin. Sirius se dio cuenta de que su madre debió de causarle una gran impresión a la mujer para recordar su última visita.

—No, no —le aseguró Alphard—. Envíanos un mensaje al Caldero Chorreante cuando estén listos. Vamos a estar hasta mañana por la tarde.

—Muy bien —respondió madame Malkin anotando las instrucciones.

Sirius estaba casi fuera de la puerta, cuando Alphard le llamó.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a decirle adiós a tu amigo?

—¿Quién? —respondió Sirius, preguntándose por un momento a quién se estaba refiriendo su tío.

—A James —dijo Alphard señalando con un gesto hacía donde estaba el chico esperando las túnicas—. ¿No vas a decirle adiós?

—Ah, sí —murmuró Sirius—. Adiós, James.

—Adiós —respondió James, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaba Sirius que había dicho, pues habló tan bajo que fue difícil de entenderle correctamente.

* * *

 

Sirius no vio a nadie más de la escuela durante los próximos dos días. Por supuesto, a la persona que más quería ver que cualquier otra era a Remus, que estaba a pocos kilómetros de Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaban un par de días de vacaciones. Ya tenía los uniformes con los colores de Gryffindor y todos los libros correctos de la escuela. Incluso había leído alguno de ellos para asegurarse de no se quedara atrás al inicio de curso. Sabía que Potter y Pettigrew dejaban el trabajo para el último momento, pero no estaban en desventaja en casi ninguna clase.

Tenía algo de esperanza de que su segundo año en Hogwarts pudiera ser mejor que el año anterior.

—Bueno, dejaré que guardes tus cosas —dijo Alphard dejando a sus sobrinos en la puerta número 12—. Y trata de no enfadar demasiado a tu madre con los artículos de Gambol y Japes —le dijo a Regulus.

Regulus sonrió ampliamente mientras escondía los artículos más "peligrosos" en el nuevo caldero de Sirius hasta que llegara a su habitación.

—¡Muchachos! ¿Sois vosotros? —les llamó Orion Black desde el salón.

—Sí, señor —respondió Sirius.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? —preguntó Orion a Sirius quien asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—Um... —Sirius estuvo pensando que era lo que le estaba insinuando su padre. Era evidente de que algo había hecho pero, ¿qué?

—En tu habitación —dijo Walburga detrás de su marido.

Sirius sintió que su cara se ponía roja. Había olvidado la bandera completamente después de preguntarse los primero días cuándo lo descubrirían sus padres. Se preguntó cuál de ellos había entrado en su habitación y por qué. Entonces, vio a Kreacher al acecho entre las sombras.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Walburga.

—Elfo odioso —dijo Sirius—. ¡Solo es una bandera!

—No hables así a tu madre —le ordenó Orion.

—Kreacher tenía todo el derecho a decírmelo —declaró Walburga fríamente—. Y no sólo una bandera, es una bandera de Gryffindor, y no se puede quitar.

—Usé un hechizo permanente en él.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo Walburga—. Ve a tu habitación, y te quedarás allí el resto del día mientras piensas en tus acciones.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, después de todo el castigo no era tan malo. De todas formas, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación.

—Espero que mañana hayas encontrado alguna forma de quitar esa bandera —le dijo Walburga cuando ya estaba arriba. Ella no añadió las palabras "o de lo contrario", pero Sirius lo escuchaba claramente como si lo hubiera hecho.

Puso sus nuevas pertenencias en la cama y cogió el espejo de doble sentido.

—¿Remus? —llamó.

Un momento después, Remus apareció en el espejo.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal en el Callejón Diagon? —le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa— ¿Conseguiste algo bonito?

—Fue genial, pero al llegar a casa, Kreacher le contó a mi madre sobre la bandera. ¿Sabes quitar los encantamientos permanentes?

—Emm... No creo que puedas—respondió Remus—. Por algo se le dice permanente.

Sirius suspiró y sintió aliviado de que al menos las vacaciones estuvieran acabándose. Tal vez, al final, sus padres se olvidarían de ella.


	9. Racing through the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

 

—¡Excelente trabajo, señor Black! ¡Maravilloso! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Sirius sintió que se ruborizaba tras el inesperado elogio del profesor Flitwick. Era su primera semana en la escuela tras las vacaciones de verano, y nunca había encontrado sus lecciones tan fáciles. La práctica de hechizos durante las vacaciones, y más especialmente durante los últimos días en su habitación, sin duda había dado frutos.

Podía ver a varios Gryffindors mirándolo animados por los puntos que había ganado. Ya había conseguido treinta a lo largo de la semana, y se arriesgó a mostrarle una sonrisa a Lily Evans, una de las chicas más amigables de la clase. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió, por primera vez, que tal vez este segundo año podría ser mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Se volvió para mirar a los otros estudiantes en la sala, y vio que la cara familiar de James Potter miraba en su dirección.

—Oh, no —murmuró Sirius en voz baja mientras se preguntaba que había hecho para ganarse el enfado del chico otra vez.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Nada —respondió Sirius con un suspiro, preguntándose por qué era siempre el único Gryffindor que tenía que trabajar con los estudiantes de Slytherin. Fue más horrible todavía cuando le tocó con la más parlanchina y especialmente curiosa. Rita Skeeter.

—Así que, tu hermano pequeño entrará el año que viene en Hogwarts, ¿no? —preguntó Rita—. ¿Piensas que estará en Slytherin? ¿O seguirá tus pasos e irá a Gryffindor o alguna de las otras casas? ¿Tu madre todavía no ha aceptado que eres un Gryffindor? ¿Ha sido difícil para ti?

Sirius gimió cuando Rita le lanzó una pregunta tras otra, que nunca le daba el tiempo de considerarlo, y mucho menos, responder alguno de ellos.

—Estoy pensando en pedir permiso a Dumbledore para hacer un periódico escolar —dijo—. Quiero ser periodista, y siento que la escuela necesita un periódico para los estudiantes. Estoy tratando de pensar un buen nombre para el. ¿Por qué no The Slytherin Standard? ¿O quizás, simplemente, Hogwarts News? ¿Qué te parece?

Sirius volvió a gemir cuando Rita siguió hablando, completamente ajena a su falta de interés.

Finalmente, terminó la última clase del día y Sirius pudo huir de ella.

—No me extraña que sea tan bueno con los hechizos —oyó que Pettigrew murmuraba a otro chico—. Tuvo todo el verano para practicar porque no tiene ningún amigo.

Sirius sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y siguió su camino hasta la puerta.

—Al menos está consiguiendo puntos para Gryffindor en lugar de perderlos como el año pasado —respondió Potter saliendo con ellos al pasillo—. Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar más duro o ganará más puntos que nosotros. Black ha ganado treinta esta semana y yo sólo diez por una redacción de Slughorn.

 _Así que de eso se trataba_ , pensó Sirius para sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. Él había conseguido más puntos que Potter y, en lugar de estar complacido por estar ayudando a la casa, estaba celoso.

De repente, la injusticia por ello fue demasiado para él y Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos, en dirección de los dos chicos que caminaban detrás de él.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que los dos me dejéis en paz? —espetó— El año pasado estaba perdiendo puntos y me lanzabais hechizos todos los días. Este año me estoy esforzando, acabo de conseguir diez puntos para Gryffindor, y todavía no estáis contentos. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Emm... —murmuró Peter mientras miraba a James.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sirius otra vez.

—Vámonos, Peter —dijo James—. Vamos a la Sala Común. Quiero empezar con mi tarea de Transformaciones.

—¿Estás huyendo de una pelea? —le preguntó Sirius— ¿No dijiste que eso era signo de cobardes? ¿De alguien que debería estar en Slytherin?

James se volvió con una mueca.

—¿Y el practicar hechizos y maldiciones con nosotros no lo es también? —preguntó.

—¡Tú empezaste! —respondió Sirius mientras sacaba su varita.

—No veo aquí a tu loco amigo para que te respalde —se burló Peter.

—Remus no está loco —espetó Sirius.

—Pues a mí me lo parecía —sostuvo Peter—. Gruñendo a las personas como una especie de animal.

—¿Gruñendo? —repitió Sirius con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido.

—Sí, gruñendo —repitió Peter—. Parecía un perro loco salvaje o algo así. No me extraña que no esté en Hogwarts. Está como una cabra.

—¡No lo está!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no viene a la escuela? —preguntó Peter con una sonrisa—. Es un mago. Así que, ¿por qué no está en Hogwarts?

—No lo sé —admitió Sirius—. No es justo. Lo conozco, no está loco. Muchos niños no llegan a venir aquí.

—Me parece que no sabes mucho acerca de tu amigo —comentó James—. ¿Remus dijiste que se llamaba?

Sirius abrió su boca para confirmar, antes de recordar que Remus y Romulus estaban buscados por el Ministerio de magia, y con un nombre inusual como Remus, no tardaría en seguirle alguien la pista.

—Remus, ¿qué? —preguntó Peter— ¿O son tan buenos amigos que no sabes su apellido?

—Sé su apellido —murmuró Sirius—. Pero no os lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó James sonando de repente curioso.

—¡Olvídalo! —dijo Sirius, y salió a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que Remus estuviera cerca de su espejo para poder confesarle lo que había hecho.

* * *

 

—Lo siento, Remus —soltó Sirius tan pronto como la cara de su amigo apareció en el espejo—. Se me escapó y no sé por qué dije eso. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Sirius, despacio —respondió Remus por el espejo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Accidentalmente les dije a Potter y Pettigrew tu nombre —admitió Sirius moviendo la cabeza para que no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos y que estaban empezando a caer por sus mejillas.

—¿Mi nombre completo? —preguntó Remus con urgencia.

—No, sólo tu primer nombre —dijo Sirius sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo Remus—. No hay nada que no puedas hacer, a no ser que sepas realizar los hechizos de memoria.

—Pero no debía de decírselo a nadie —dijo Sirius—.Tú y Rom están huyendo y le dije a alguien tu nombre.

—Sirius, cálmate —empezó a calmarle Remus—. No es tan malo como piensas. Estamos hablando de Potter y Pettigrew. Ellos no son trabajadores del Ministerio.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes —repitió Remus—. Simplemente no les digas nada, no te metas en su camino y se olvidarán de mi nombre. No es como si Rom me permitiese volver a la escuela, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—¿Estás seguro de que no la he cagado? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja enjuagándose sus lágrimas. El latido de su corazón finalmente comenzó a calmarse, volviendo a un ritmo normal gracias a sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa—. No dejes que Rom lo sepa o empaca las cosas y hace un traslador a Australia antes de que puedas parpadear.

—No lo haré —le prometió Sirius—. No lo estropearé de nuevo, lo prometo.

—Está bien —dijo Remus—. Confío en ti.

—Gracias —respondió, preguntándose hasta que punto llegaba la confianza de su amigo.

* * *

 

Remus guardó el espejo y se apresuró a bajar cuando vio a Romulus caminar hacia la casa. Se tumbó en el sofá, y comenzó a hojear la revista trimestral de quidditch que su hermano había recogido para él el día anterior. Sabía que era inútil pretender que practicaba hechizos, por lo que siguió leyendo por la página que tenía marcaba hasta que entró a la casa.

—¿Qué tal el turno? —preguntó mientras Romulus sacaba su varita y se secaba la capa.

—Maravillosamente muerto —respondió Romulus—. Con el tiempo que hace, casi nadie quiere salir. Abe me dio libre el resto de la noche. ¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la tarde?

—No mucho —respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros y señalando con la cabeza la revista.

—¿No te escapaste para ver Sirius, entonces? —le preguntó Romulus, y Remus negó con su cabeza como respuesta. Desde el primer día de comienzo de curso, Remus había estado puesto bajo vigilancia mientras que él estaba en el trabajo. Normalmente iba al campamento centauro, pero las fuertes lluvias de los últimos dos días habían inundado parte de la población, y habían causado daños en varias de las chozas. Torin les había enviado un mensaje explicándoles la situación, y Romulus había decidido que en lugar de llevar a Remus al campamento, confió en dejar a Remus en la casa... sólo por esta vez.

Por supuesto, tampoco ayudó el hecho de que Remus estuviese tosiendo y estornudando durante estos días juntándose con la cercanía de la luna llena, lo cual significaba que estaba demasiado débil para correr por el bosque o hacer travesuras.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo Romulus sentándose y cogiendo el Diario El Profeta.

—¿Rom? —preguntó Remus sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

—¿Qué ocurre? —respondió mirando por encima del periódico.

—Me preguntaba… —comenzó Remus, preguntándose cómo podría formular la pregunta sin parecer sospechoso— Bueno, me preguntaba si… ¿has oído hablar de los Potter y los Pettigrew?

—Son los chicos de Gryffindor que molestan a Sirius, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Remus—. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? ¿Son iguales que la familia Black?

—He escuchado sobre los Potter —respondió Romulus después de pensar un rato—. Son iguales de antiguos, al igual que sangres pura, como la familia Black y nosotros. Aunque no estoy seguro acerca de los Pettigrew.

—Pensé que éramos de sangre mestiza —preguntó curiosamente Remus.

—Y lo somos —explicó Romulus—. Pero solo tenemos un abuelo muggle por parte de nuestra madre.

—¿En serio? —dijo con sorpresa.

—Nuestra abuela por parte de madre es muggle —explicó Romulus.

—¿Cómo eran?

—La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho sobre los abuelos —admitió—. No los vi demasiado y nunca conocí a nuestra abuela muggle.

—Quise decir mamá y papá —susurró Remus tímidamente.

—Oh —respondió.

Romulus miró el fuego de la chimenea; pues se estaba empezando a apagar, y se puso de pie para alimentarlo.

—¿Rom? —volvió a preguntar Remus.

—Eran…pues eran…

Remus se sentó bien en el sofá y Romulus se sentó junto a él, perdido en las palabras que decía.

—No los recuerdo —admitió Remus—. Trato de recordar como eran, pero no puedo recordarles.

—Bueno, nuestro padre se parecía un poco a mí, o eso decía todo el mundo. Nunca pude ver el parecido. Tenía el cabello oscuro, más oscuro que el color de nuestros ojos. Creo que era alto, pero la última vez que vi tenía quince años y todavía era un poco bajo por aquel entonces, y la mayoría de las personas me parecían altas. En cuanto a mamá, recuerdo que llevaba siempre mucho maquillaje y ropa muy llamativa. Solía cambiar el color de su pelo todo el tiempo. La última vez que la vi era rubia, pero no sé si es su color original.

—¿Eran amables? —susurró Remus.

—Hasta el último día, hubiera dicho que eran los mejores padres que podríamos tener —susurró Rómulo—. Pero ahora…

—Lo siento —exclamó Remus mientras observaba como una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos a su hermano. Se acercó, y torpemente puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. ¿Es malo echarlos de menos?

Romulus tiró a Remus hacia él, y suspiró.

—No es malo extrañarlos Rem, pero prométeme que nunca irás a buscarlos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sería demasiado peligroso —susurró Romulus—. Prométeme que nunca intentarás buscarlos. Pase lo que pase en el futuro, incluso si tú fueras por tu cuenta y yo no estuviera ahí... nunca trates de buscarlos.

—Pero ellos siguen siendo nuestros padres —señaló Remus.

—No, ellos no lo son —dijo—. Ellos ya no son nuestros padres. Renegaron de ti; se desentendieron de nosotros. No somos sus hijos y ellos no son nuestros padres.

Remus escuchó inquieto a su hermano, y como se recuperaba de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos al pedirle que no los buscase.

—Te lo prometo —respondió finalmente Remus—. Nunca intentaré encontrarlos. Nunca.

—Gracias —suspiró Romulus—. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices que piensas de los Cannons antes de que sea la hora de la cena?—dijo refiriéndose a la página de la revista en la que Remus tenía abierta, y Remus se alegró de hablar de un tema más alegre.

Media hora más tarde, el ambiente de la casa volvió a su tranquilidad habitual y Romulus fue a la cocina para reparar la cena.

Remus alejó de su mente el volver a preguntarle acerca de los Potter y Pettigrew. Confiaba en que, a diferencia de la familia Black, éstos no tuvieran contactos con el Ministerio de Magia, y que James y Peter no averiguasen quienes eran.

* * *

 

Remus estaba buscando plantas en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, disfrutando de la libertad que le había dado su hermano al convencerle.

Tenía su espejo en el bolsillo y se preguntaba si debería de llamar a Sirius. Era sábado, así que seguramente no estaría en clase y, lo más probable, es que estuviera ansioso por reunirse con él. Sin embargo, Remus sabía que Romulus se enfadaría si rompiese su confianza tan pronto, por lo que decidió comentárselo a Sirius para saber si podía acudir al bosque.

Salió de allí después de casi una hora, cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Sirius Black saliendo de su bolsillo y sacó el espejo.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sirius cuando Remus activó su espejo.

—El primer día de primavera —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. Y mi primer día oficial de libertad.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó.

— ¡Sí! —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. No más al cuidado de los centauros o estar vigilado las 24 horas del día. Libertad al fin.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora? —preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo.

—En el bosque —respondió Remus—. A unos diez minutos al oeste del claro donde se hacen las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Has estado viendo las clases a escondidas?

—No —dijo Remus—. A veces tengo allí mis propias clases.

—He pensado en dar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el año que viene —comentó Sirius, y Remus se dio cuenta de que le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar.

—¿Estás corriendo o algo? —preguntó Remus curioso.

—Caminando muy rápido —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa—. Debo de asegurarme de llegar a tiempo antes que te pongan bajo arresto domiciliario, ¿no crees?

Remus rio. Rom confiaba en él, por lo que no debería de ir a la escuela. Aunque, realmente tampoco debería de verle.

—¿Vas a detenerme?

—No.

—¿Puedes volver a los jardines de la escuela?

—No.

—¡Nos vemos pronto!

Remus deslizó el espejo en el bolsillo. Le gustaba hablar con él, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo en persona. Y como Romulus no lo sabría, no debería de tener problemas.

—¡Hola, Remus! —le llamó Sirius poco tiempo después, y Remus miró hacia el lugar en el que estaba arrodillado con una sonrisa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado —dijo Remus saltando a sus pies y dando a Sirius un gran abrazo—. Ha pasado casi un año.

—Lo sé —respondió Sirius sentándose en la hierba—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también —admitió Remus—. Así que, ¿qué tal en la escuela?

—Mejor. Soy uno de los tres primeros de la clase, ahora que Potter y Pettigrew no me lanzan hechizos todo el tiempo y me impiden trabajar.

—¿Sois amigos ahora? —preguntó Remus conmocionado por la leve punzada de celos que acompañaba a su pregunta.

—No realmente. Casi todo el tiempo están solos, y también yo, pero son menos amigables de lo que son algunos de los otros Gryffindors.

—¿Tienes amigos ahora en la escuela?

—No te preocupes —rio Sirius—. No te estoy reemplazado. Eres mi mejor amigo, Remus.

Remus sintió sus miedos desaparecieron cuando Sirius le tocó ligeramente el brazo.

—Mejores amigos —repitió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 

Remus estaba cortando algunas hierbas cuando se activó el espejo de doble sentido un par de horas antes de luna llena.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Sirius— Pensé que habías perdido el espejo o algo.

—Lo siento, guardé el espejo en la habitación cuando Rom llegó a casa y no se fue a trabajar esta tarde.

—Está bien —respondió—. Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños. No he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo antes, y no podía hacerlo mañana. Entonces, sería demasiado tarde.

—Gracias.

—No pensaste que lo iba a olvidar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sirius— ¿Te gustó el regalo?

—Es genial —respondió Remus mirando la nueva maqueta de quidditch que descansaba en su cama—. Realmente perfecto. Justo lo que quería.

—Pensé que te gustaría. Eres igual que Potter con el Quidditch, estáis locos por ese deporte.

—Y tú, ¿no? —bromeó Remus.

Sirius rio, sabiendo que Remus tenía razón en eso. Mientras tanto, Remus echaba un vistazo por la ventana. Faltaba muy poco para que se pusiera la luna, y no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar al sótano.

—Tengo que irme —dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y corría hacia la puerta que conducía al sótano.

—¿A dónde? —le preguntó Sirius curioso.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo Remus bajando corriendo las escaleras. La luna estaba casi en lo alto, y la barrera mágica que lo mantenía a salvo de las otras personas hasta la salida del sol podría estar apareciendo en estos momentos.

Unos segundos después de entrar, se formó la barrera.

—Lo hice —dijo respirando tranquilo.

Entonces el lobo salió, y el último pensamiento humano que tuvo Remus fue colocar el espejo en el suelo deslizándolo hacia el otro lado de la barrera, manteniéndolo a salvo de la violencia de Lunático.

* * *

 

—¿Lo hice? —repitió Sirius mirando confuso el espejo—. ¿Remus?

Pero ya no era Remus a quien mostraba el espejo, lo que Sirius podría ver era la piedra gris del techo.

—¿Remus? —llamó otra vez— ¿Estás bien?

Remus no respondió aunque Sirius siguió llamándolo. Entonces, oyó el sonido de un fuerte y claro aullido que parecía proceder de la casa, aunque no sabía si era exactamente del lugar al que había ido Remus.

Sin pensarlo, Sirius sacó su abrigo y salió de la habitación. Todavía tenía el espejo en la mano mientras recorría el castillo, con el único pensamiento en la cabeza de que Remus estaba en peligro, y queriendo llegar tan rápido como pudiera.

Se cayó al suelo a causa del barro varias veces mientras corría por el bosque, incapaz de encontrar el camino a causa de la oscuridad, y recorriendo el camino guiándose por su memoria e instinto. A la cuarta vez, se rasgó el pantalón haciéndose un poco de daño en la rodilla. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se atrevió a perder el tiempo mirando si se había hecho una herida.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de los Lupin y se fue a la puerta de atrás.

—¡Remus! —gritó una y otra vez, pero nadie se acercaba. Dentro el edificio, el oído de Sirius captó el sonido de un aullido una vez más, aullando también extrañamente a través del espejo que ahora estaba en su bolsillo.

—¡Remus! ¡Romulus! —llamó Sirius yendo a la puerta de entrada— ¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?

El aullido continuó más fuerte que antes, y Sirius golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que casi le quitó las bisagras. Retrocedió sin saber que hacer, y vio que la ventana de la habitación de Remus estaba entreabierta.

—¡Aguanta, Remus! —llamó, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, subiendo al alfeizar y aterrizando de un golpe en una alfombra.

El interior de la habitación parecía igual que siempre, donde el regalo que le había hecho Sirius estaba en la cama.

—¿Remus? —llamó otra vez, y los aullidos comenzaron más fuerte, esta vez, desde dentro del edificio. Sirius sacó su varita y abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero no había nada fuera de su sitio. De hecho, se dio cuenta mientras caminaba hacía la planta baja, que no había nada fuera de lugar.

—Remus, ¿dónde estás? —llamó Sirius— Vamos, compañero. ¡Esto no es divertido!

Otra vez sonaron aullidos como única respuesta. Sin embargo, esta vez Sirius pudo averiguar de donde venían.

El sótano.

Sirius nunca había estado en el sótano de la casa. Había visto la mayoría de ella: la habitación de Remus, la cocina, el ático donde estaba el fantasma de una vieja bruja cascarrabias... pero nunca el sótano. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió que no había nada interesante cuando Sirius le preguntó que había allí. No volvió a preguntar de nuevo, no cuando había mucho más que ver y hacer en la casa, el pueblo y el bosque.

Pero ahora, había sonidos extraños y aterradores que provenían desde el sótano, faltaba Remus, Romulus estaba en el trabajo y dependía de Sirius para averiguar lo que le había sucedido a su amigo.

—Solamente es un sótano —se dijo a si mismo abriendo la puerta y mirando hacia la oscuridad de las escaleras.

—¡ _Lumos_!  _—_ dijo antes de caminar lentamente por ellas.

—¿Remus? —llamó, y le respondió un aullido bastante fuerte. Sirius tropezó por las escaleras y cayó por ellas apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo de piedra. Gruñó de dolor al darse en la rodilla ya herida. Mientras tanto, la varita había salido disparada de su mano y estaba girando rápidamente sobre el suelo, como el haz de un faro. Sirius miró arrodillado hacía los lugares donde había luz, e intentando mirar en los lugares oscuros para comprobar donde estaba Remus.

La luz reflejaba algo brillante en el suelo y Sirius se acercó para recoger el espejo de Remus.

—¿Remus? —susurró a la oscuridad mientras guardó el espejo y recogía su varita. Apuntó con ella hacía la habitación, y encogió al ver que un par de ojos dorados le estaban mirando.

Sirius se acercó a esos ojos iluminando a la criatura que estaba enjaulada detrás de lo que parecía una barrera mágica. Aullaba de dolor y frustración, y Sirius vio como intentaba abrirse paso una y otra vez golpeándola, intentando salir de allí.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentarse y arrastrarse por el suelo hacía atrás hasta pegar su espalda en la pared y sin apartar sus ojos del animal que estaba paseando en la jaula. Solo una palabra resonaba por su mente.

¡Hombre lobo!


	10. You secret's safe with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo apoyado contra la fría pared del sótano. El tiempo no parecía tener ningún significado, y cosas tan triviales como los toques de queda y las reglas de la escuela ni se le pasaron por la cabeza. Lo único que pensaba era si la barrera mágica que mantenía al lobo apartado de él lo protegería todo el tiempo.

Unos instantes más tarde, Sirius se dio cuenta de que la barrera era lo bastante fuerte para contener a la criatura, y su miedo disminuyó lo suficiente para que se sintiera lo bastante cómodo para observarle mejor.

La barrera era invisible al menos que el hombre lobo la tocase, y Sirius se aseguró de mantenerse más alejado de donde creía que estaba.

Levantando su varita, la cual seguía encendida, apuntó hacia el lobo. Su mano comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando gruñó, pero ahora que la sorpresa había pasado, tenía curiosidad.

Sabía que había diferencias entre los lobos normales y los hombres lobo, pero no cuáles eran. Por un momento, se preguntó si era un lobo normal que guardaba uno de los hermanos Lupin en el sótano, pero al ver la camisa rasgada que pertenecía a Remus, se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

—¿Remus? —susurró, y la criatura de ojos dorados volvió a gruñirle. Por un momento Sirius creyó que el lobo iba a golpear la barrera, y esperó la luz azul, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Entonces tuvo la tonta idea de que, quizás, Remus siguiera allí controlando de alguna forma el lobo. Iba en contra de lo que había escuchado de los hombres lobo, pero le gustaba más esa idea que las demás.

—¿Remus? —preguntó otra vez un poco más fuerte—. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me entiendes?

Si esperaba una respuesta inteligente, se sintió decepcionado. Pero desapareció completamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre lobo no tenía intención de volver a atacarle.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose hizo que el lobo volviera a aullar, y Sirius se sobresaltó horrorizado dándose cuenta de que seguramente Romulus estaba volviendo a casa y se sentiría furioso al encontrarle allí.

— _¡Nox!_ —susurró apagando la luz que emitía la varita para volver a subir. Sin embargo, antes de pudiera ir hacia las escaleras, una silueta familiar apareció en la puerta.

—Estás haciendo bastante ruido esta noche, Lunático —dijo Romulus mientras bajaba por las escaleras— ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius se deslizó entre las sombras deseando tener algo para esconderse, pero el único mueble que había era una pequeña cómoda, y estaba seguro de que como diese un paso hacia el, lo vería.

—Se te escucha desde Cabeza de Puerco —continuó—. Por suerte, las personas piensan que los aullidos provienen del bosque.

Lunático —Remus— volvió a aullar antes de estirarse y gruñirle a Romulus.

—Veo que otra vez casi no llegas —dijo Romulus haciendo un gesto hacia la ropa rasgada—. Y esta vez vas a coserlo tú, a ver si la próxima vez no tardas tanto.

Sirius escuchó como Romulus hablaba a Lunático como si el lobo pudiera comprenderlo, como si fuera una discusión normal entre dos hermanos, con Remus a punto de responder en cualquier momento. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle para saber si era posible que le entendiera.

Agachado en el piso, vio como se sentaba en los primeros escalones de la escalera y se apoyaba contra la pared.

Incluso con la pequeña luz de la varita de Romulus, se podía notar lo cansado que estaba, y se preguntó si se iba a quedar allí toda la noche. Esperaba que en algún momento se durmiera para salir de la casa, pero parecía que no iba a poder hacerlo. En vez de eso, siguió hablando con él, como cuando lo hacía en la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Lunático parecía mucho más calmado que antes. En vez de atacar la barrera, estaba acurrucado en el suelo, como una mascota. De vez en cuando, sentía que el hombre lobo le miraba, y él tenía ganas de adentrarse más en la oscuridad.

—Estás más tranquilo, ¿eh, Lunático? —comentó Romulus después de haber estado hablando con él como una hora— No creo que alguna vez hayas estado tan calmado como ahora. ¿Estás cansado o herido?

Lunático levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba Sirius escondido. Casi podría haber jurado que le estaba explicando a Romulus que estaba allí. Intencionadamente o no, funcionó, y Romulus se levantó, apuntando con la varita hacía la habitación.

— _¡Lumos maximus!_ —dijo iluminando con la varita toda la habitación, revelando a Sirius, y que Lunático atacara nuevamente la barrera.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Romulus mientras miraba al lobo y a él un par de veces.

—Lo siento —dijo hablando apresuradamente—. No quise entrometerme, no lo sabía. Escuché ruidos y pensé que Remus estaba en problemas. No lo sabía, lo juro.

—Arriba, ¡ahora! —le ordenó—. No te preocupes, Lunático no puede pasar más allá de la barrera —añadió.

Sirius asintió detrás de Romulus, preguntándose cómo iba a salvarse de esto.

—Siéntate —dijo señalando un sillón y sentándose él en otro.

Sirius obedeció al instante y miró hacia sus pies en el suelo, no queriendo encontrarse con los ojos del hermano de su mejor amigo.

—Así que, ya sabes —comentó finalmente Romulus con voz cansada, pareciendo mayor de lo que era—. Me imagino que fue un shock para ti. ¿Quieres una taza de té o algo? Supongo que estarás nervioso.

—Sí, por favor —respondió Sirius. En realidad no quería tomar nada, pero quería tener algo de tiempo para pensar y explicarle a Romulus mientras que estaba en la cocina.

Seguía preguntándose que le iba a decir, cuando volvió y le pasó la taza de té.

—Tómalo mientras esté caliente —le aconsejó, y Sirius asintió obedientemente levantando la taza hacia sus labios. Le pareció que sabía un poco extraño, amargo. Entonces, sintió como se le cerraban los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Y notó como Romulus le quitó la taza de las manos, sin poder resistirse.

Con los ojos totalmente cerrados, sintió como unos brazos le llevaban y le ponían un cojín bajo la cabeza. Luego se rindió ante el sueño producido por la poción.

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos y se estremeció por el dolor que sentía por el ojo hinchado. Se sentía como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche dando cabezazos contra la pared, y por como le dolía, parecía que estaba en lo correcto.

Todavía no había amanecido, pero Lunático había desaparecido a la vez que la luna llena. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el sol saliera y desapareciera la barrera. Con el alba la barrera desaparecía y al ocaso aparecía, Remus sólo tenía que asegurarse de llegar a entrar en su diámetro antes de que apareciera para poder transformarse.

Otra cosa que tenía que asegurarse, es de desvestirse y alejar la ropa de Lunático. La barrera solo impedía el paso a los seres vivos, ya fueran animales o humanos. Remus miró la ropa rasgada, y vio que otra vez había llegado tarde. También notó que el espejo no estaba, y se preguntó si Romulus lo había recogido.

No le gustaba que su hermano lo viera en su forma de lobo, pero tenía la sospecha de que él bajaba al sótano por las noches después de su transformación. El espejo no estaba en ninguna parte, así que alguien había estado presente, y seguramente sería él. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera reconocido el espejo como un elemento mágico y que Sirius no hubiera tratado de hablarle durante la noche.

Remus esperó, con poca paciencia, hasta que la barrera brilló para desaparecer completamente. Recogió su ropa rasgada, caminó hacia la cómoda, y sacó la ropa de repuesto que guardaba allí. Una vez vestido, subió por las escaleras cojeando ligeramente como todos los días de luna llena.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Romulus desde arriba de las escaleras.

—¿Quién sino? —respondió Remus con una triste sonrisa.

—Ven aquí —dijo Romulus saliendo la cocina, y señalando a Remus que fuera a su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Remus cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Remus miró a su alrededor y vio que el viejo baúl que estaba en el armario, estaba metida sus pertenencias desordenadamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien para viajar? —continuó Romulus mientras que iba al baño, trayendo las pociones y ungüentos para las heridas.

—No estoy herido —dijo Remus— Sin embargo, creo que me he torcido el tobillo. Me duele al caminar.

—No importa, nos vamos a aparecer —le contestó.

Remus le contestó boquiabierto.

—Pero no tienes licencia.

—No tenemos elección.

—Pero, ¿por qué? El Ministerio no sabe que estamos aquí, ¿o sí?

—Todavía no, pero solamente es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los tengamos en la puerta. Ahora, ¿dónde pusiste las plantas que trajiste la semana pasada?

—En el estudio. Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos?

—Se descubrió tu secreto —dijo Romulus en voz baja—. Busca las plantas y ponlas en la cocina con el resto. Luego guarda los libros en las cajas del ático. Los encogeremos cuando termine de guardar esto.

Remus estaba congelado mientras que Romulus le daba instrucciones. Lo único que había escuchado es que su secreto había sido descubierto.

—No te quedes ahí, Rem —dijo mientras lo apartaba de la puerta para ir a la cocina.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —susurró Remus, olvidándose del ungüento que tenía en la mano.

—Anoche tuvimos una visita —explicó Romulus—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Apresúrate y ayúdame a empacar.

—¿Puedo despedirme de Sirius? —preguntó Remus en voz baja— No puedo irme sin decirle adiós. Es mi amigo.

—Ya no.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó mientras que una sensación de miedo aparecía en su estómago al ver como Romulus no le miraba a los ojos.

—Sólo comienza a empacar, te lo explicaré más tarde.

—No me voy sin despedirme de Sirius —le contradijo a pesar de la mirada que le echaba su hermano—. Es mi mejor amigo —No agregó que Sirius era su único amigo, pues creyó que eso no hacia falta decirlo.

—Sirius fue quien te vio anoche —dijo Romulus suspirando—. Ahora, por favor...

—No le dirá a nadie —interrumpió Remus rápidamente—. Es mi amigo. Mantendrá el secreto, estoy seguro.

—Remus —le advirtió Romulus—, no vamos a discutir esto. Ahora, haz lo que te dije y comienza a empacar.

—Pero tengo que explicárselo.

—¿Explicar qué? —gritó Romulus—. Eres un hombre lobo, ¡no es estúpido! Sabe por qué lo mantuviste en secreto. No estás registrado y somos unos fugitivos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que le diga a alguien.

—No lo hará.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! No lo viste anoche. Estaba escondido en una esquina del sótano, asustado. Nos podemos confiar en él. No podemos confiar en nadie.

—Pero...

—Remus, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Simplemente ve a por las cajas y haz las maletas. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes… —Romulus se detuvo de repente y Remus preguntó qué era eso que su hermano había estado a punto de decir.

—¿Antes de que? —preguntó.

—Haz las maletas.

—¿De qué? –insistió Remus.

—Antes de que despierte —dijo finalmente Romulus señalando la puerta del salón.

—¿Sigue aquí? —dijo Remus apresurándose hacia la puerta, encontrándosela cerrada.

—Sí, todavía está aquí —suspiró—. No podía arriesgarme a que volviera a la escuela y lo contase antes de que pasara la luna llena.

Remus miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo y, aunque sospechaba que era, prefería que se lo contase el mismo.

Finalmente, Romulus pareció entender la mirada de Remus.

—Le di una poción para dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero hablar con él —insistió Remus—. En cuanto se despierte, quiero hablar con él.

—Estaremos lejos de aquí antes de que despierte —señaló—. Al menos eso haremos si vas a por las cajas y haces las maletas.

—No me voy —murmuró Remus.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí y esperar a que el Ministerio venga a por ti? —preguntó Romulus con sarcasmo a causa de la impaciencia que sentía.

—¿Tal vez papá y mamá han cambiado de opinión sobre mi? —sugirió Remus— ¿Quizás nos extrañan?

—Y si no lo hicieran, entonces estaríamos jodidos.

—Déjame hablar con él, por favor.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? No hay nada que explicar —señaló otra vez Romulus—. No hay nada que puedas decirle.

—Puedo pedirle que guarde el secreto —exclamó Remus—. Tengo que darle una oportunidad.

—¿Y qué pasa si dice que guardará el secreto pero se lo

dice a alguien?

—No lo hará.

—No puedes saberlo. Lo más seguro es que nos vayamos antes de que lo haga.

—Eso no es justo —dijo de malhumor sabiendo que era inútil seguir discutiendo, pues él tenía la última palabra.

—Sólo ve a por las cajas del ático —suspiró Romulus—. Y no te tomes todo el día en ello. No sé cuando despertará. No me atreví a darle una dosis para adultos por su edad, así que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Remus asintió tristemente y caminó hacia el pasillo. Arrastró los pies tanto como podía, esperando a que Sirius se despertara antes de que se fueran, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba lo que sucedería cuando hablase con él.

* * *

 

Cuando Sirius despertó, lo hizo con el cuello dolorido, y por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dormido en el sofá de los Lupin, y que le dolía el cuello a causa de la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él, a esos ojos dorados mirándolos desde el otro lado de la barrera, a Romulus descubriéndolo en el sótano, y el hecho de saber que su mejor amigo era una criatura oscura... un hombre lobo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, le vino el sonido de alguien en la cocina, como si estuvieran tirando ollas y sartenes por todas partes, y se preguntó que ocurría.

Entonces, el sonido de unas pisadas en las escaleras llamó su atención.  _Los pasos de Remus_ , pensó con una sonrisa. Esos pasos significaban que le había mandado hacer algo que no quería hacer.

—¿Las tienes todas? —escuchó que preguntaba Romulus en dirección de la cocina.

—Creo que sí —respondió Remus.

—Está bien. Ponlas en la chimenea y quemarlas.

—¡No!

Sirius se frotó el cuello mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, preguntándose que era lo que quería quemar Romulus.

—Quiero llevarlas conmigo —dijo Remus mientras Sirius llegaba a la puerta y trataba de abrirla sin éxito.

—No nos llevaremos eso —dijo empezando a discutir—. Esas cartas no son necesarias.

—Tampoco encuentro mi espejo —dijo Remus—. No me voy sin él.

—Te compraré otro espejo, por Merlín.

—No quiero otro espejo, quiero ese.

—¡Por favor, Remus!

Sirius podría asegurarse de que a Romulus se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó el espejo que estaba seguro que estaba buscando Remus.

Estaba a punto de hablar y decir que tenía el espejo de Remus, cuando su mente somnolienta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Los Lupin se iban. Remus se iba.

Sirius intentó en vano abrir otra vez la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que era imposible abrirla, golpeó con fuerza.

Escuchó a Romulus maldecir.

* * *

 

—¡Déjame salir! —gritó Sirius golpeando de nuevo, olvidando comprobar a causa del miedo si tenía su varita, sin pensar de que Romulus podría haber olvidado quitársela. Solo sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de él.

—Rom, por favor —rogó Remus—. Sólo unos minutos.

Romulus miró dudosamente a la puerta que Sirius estaba golpeando.

—Sólo son unos minutos —repitió Remus—. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

—Cinco minutos —accedió—.Toma mi varita.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó curiosamente cuando la tomó de las manos de su hermano.

—Si sale corriendo, hechízale —susurró—. Si intenta algo… paralízalo. No lo dudes, sólo hazlo.

—No puedo aturdir a Sirius —le contestó, pareciéndole algo imposible.

—Sólo por si acaso —agregó—. Estaré aquí.

—Cuenta los minutos —murmuró Remus apuntando con la varia en la puerta, abriéndola.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente debido a los golpes de Sirius, y Remus se echó hacía atrás para no golpearse con ella.

—Cinco minutos —le recordó Romulus saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

A pesar de todas las discusiones y ruegos para poder hablar con su amigo, ahora no sabía que decir.

—¿Y? —le preguntó interrogadamente.

Sirius no respondió, y estaba seguro de que era porque tampoco se le ocurría que decir.

—¿Por qué viniste anoche? —preguntó Remus finalmente. Tenía la miraba fija en la alfombra, incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Tenía la varita de Romulus en su mano, y se puso a jugar distraídamente con ella.

—Dejaste tu espejo activado —explicó Sirius mientras se lo sacaba del bolsillo y se lo tendía a Remus—. Pensé que estabas en problemas.

Remus resopló amargamente, pensando que ahora si estaba en problemas. Sin embargo, tomó el espejo, rozando sus dedos contra los de él. Sirius alejó su mano como si le hubiera quemado, y Remus no pudo evitar notar la reacción ante su toque.

El espejo y la varita de Romulus cayeron al suelo, y Remus salió corriendo de la habitación, incapaz de mirar a su amigo. Empujó a Romulus que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta, y corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras un golpe.

* * *

 

Sirius miró a su mano traidora, la cual todavía temblaba. Se agachó y recogió el espejo, al mismo tiempo que Romulus recuperaba rápidamente su varita. Un momento después, le apuntó con ella, y Sirius se preguntó si saldría vivo de la casa. Había visto antes a Romulus enfadado, pero nunca lo había visto así. Había odio en sus ojos, nada parecido con lo que antes había visto.

—Yo…

—¡No! —le interrumpió Romulus—. Calla, y escucha bien.

Sirius asintió obedientemente mientras cerraba su mano, intentado que dejara de temblar.

—Remus es un hombre lobo. Es un peligro para los seres humanos solamente una vez al mes. Soy su hermano y no hay  _nada_  de lo que no pueda hacer para protegerlo. Eso me hace peligroso todos los días del mes.

Sirius se encogió en el sofá. El enfado de Romulus le daba mucho más miedo que los ojos de la noche anterior.

—No puedo impedir que le digas a alguien todo lo que has visto —continuó Romulus en voz baja— Pero hay algo que si puedo prometerte. Si algo le pasa a mi hermanito por tu culpa, te lo haré pagar por muy poderosa que sea tu familia.

—No le voy a decir nada a nadie —susurró Sirius negando con la cabeza—. No tenéis donde ir, ¿verdad?

—Remus se ha pasado toda la mañana rogando quedarse —dijo Romulus en voz baja—. No le importó nada de lo que le dije. Pero en menos de un minuto, y sin una palabra, hiciste lo que yo no pude.

—Le convenceré de que se quede —dijo Sirius sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos y pestañeando por lo poco que faltaba para que se derramaran por sus mejillas.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondió Romulus.

—Eso no significa que no vaya a intentarlo —dijo Sirius, y corrió del salón antes de que Romulus pudiese detenerlo.

Remus no había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, pero tan pronto como Sirius entró, se dispuso a levantarse para hacerlo. ( **1** )

—Vete —murmuró desde la cama.

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius.

—He dicho que te vayas —dijo lanzándole una furiosa mirada antes de volver la vista otra vez hacia la pared.

—No lo haré —declaró Sirius dando unos pasos más en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con la varita, consciente de que Romulus vendría tras él. No es que pudiera mantenerlo alejado durante mucho tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza de que con unos minutos fuera suficiente.

—¿Remus?— preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—...

—Lo siento —repitió Sirius, esta vez más fuerte.

—...

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo intentándolo de nuevo—. Eres mi mejor amigo...

—¡Soy un hombre lobo! —murmuró Remus amargamente.

—Ya lo vi —respondió Sirius.

—Ahora me odias, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Remus volviendo su cara para no enfrentarse a él. Sirius podía ver claramente la cara llorosa de Remus, y se estremeció al pensar que él había sido la causa de ello.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin responder ni vacilar.

—Pero me tienes miedo —dijo Remus. No era una pregunta.

—No —dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando las manos de Remus—. No te tengo miedo, ya no. Y no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos? —susurró Remus, sonando desesperado y liberando una mano para limpiar sus ojos.

—Los mejores amigos —le aseguró Sirius, tirando de Remus para darle un abrazo—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—No depende de mí —respondió Remus sollozando—. Depende de Rom.

—Entonces supongo que vamos a tener que convencerlo —dijo Sirius—. No le gusta negarte nada, y conmigo y el gran encanto heredado de mi familia —Remus resopló—, haremos que te quedes para siempre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fallo de la autora. Lo he traducido de otra forma porque, en el texto original, dice que Remus saca la varita para cerrar la puerta. Eso es imposible, ya que Remus no tiene varita.


	11. If ever I fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius llegó a Hogwarts sintiéndose abatido y miserable. No importaba cuanto habían rogado, hablado y discutido, Romulus no cambiaba de opinión. Remus incluso había amenazado con dejar de comer si no le permitía quedarse. Eso solamente hizo que Romulus se riera mostrando una barra de chocolate, haciendo que Remus babease durante diez minutos.

Sirius había intentado usar su encanto, pero aunque Romulus ya no estaba tan enfadado con él, no logró convencerle para que cambiase su opinión.

Subió lentamente las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor con pasos pesados, y su corazón más todavía.

Todavía tenía en el bolsillo su espejo de doble sentido, y lo único bueno que pudo hacer fue devolverle a Remus el suyo sin que su hermano lo notase. Pero Sirius sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo que antes. Incluso cuando a Remus le habían prohibido estar con él, estaban cerca el uno del otro. Ahora, Sirius no sabía si Remus se iba a quedar en el país.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Sirius fue recibido por las sonrisas brillantes de James y Peter. No estaba lo suficientemente descansado para saber que las expresiones de sus caras no indicaban nada bueno.

—Así que, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche? —preguntó Peter con una sonrisa—. James pensó que te habías escapado, pero yo le dije que no íbamos a tener tanta suerte.

—¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó James con sorpresa mientras se acercaba para verle mejor. Sirius apartó su mirada del chico y deseó haberse pasado por el baño para limpiarse la cara.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —soltó Sirius mientras enderezaba su cama a pesar de que ya había sido hecha perfectamente por los elfos domésticos.

—¿Eso es lo que le vas a decir a McGonagall cuando te pregunte? —preguntó James— Quiere verte enseguida.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque estás en problemas, idiota —dijo Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco y James riéndose en voz alta—. ¿Crees que nadie se daría cuenta de que no estabas?

Estaba a punto de responderles de que no le importaba, pero el sonido de los pasos firmes de la profesora McGonagall en las escaleras detuvieron sus palabras.

—Sirius Black —dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido—, ven conmigo, por favor.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, aunque la profesora McGonagall ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba bajando por las escaleras.

—Tal vez lo expulsen —sugirió Peter esperanzado.

Sirius vaciló un momento cuando llegó a la puerta, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—Con un poco de suerte —espetó—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí con vosotros dos el resto del año.

Vio fugazmente la sorpresa en la cara de los muchachos antes de cerrar la puerta y apresurarse a ir tras la profesora McGonagall.

—¿No vamos a su despacho? —le preguntó un momento después de que la profesora pasara de largo la escalera que llevaba al mismo.

—No —le respondió McGonagall.

Sirius quería preguntar adónde iban, pero tenía la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegaron a las gárgolas del despacho del director.

—Ratones de azúcar —dijo firmemente haciendo que los dejaran pasar.

Sirius sentía que tenía los pies de plomo mientras caminaba por las escaleras; McGonagall se quedó en la puerta, pareciendo un guardia, como si tuviese intenciones de escaparse.

—El profesor Dumbledore le está esperando. Sólo toca la puerta y entra —le dijo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza inexpresivamente antes de obligarse a sí mismo a seguir adelante. Imágenes de la cara de su madre flotaban espontáneamente por su mente, y la imaginó gritándole furiosa al enterarse de que lo habían expulsado.

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba vacía salvo el fénix, y Sirius se preguntó si tenía que sentarse o esperar de pie. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore no tardó mucho en regresar al despacho.

—¡Ah, señor Black! Gracias por venir, tome asiento.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces ante el saludo del director, que parecía el recibimiento de un amigo cuando te recibía para tomar el té por la tarde en lugar de ser llamado por su ausencia en la escuela.

—¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras señalaba un gran plato de dulces en su escritorio. Sirius negó con la cabeza aturdido, y deseó que el director acabara de una vez y que lo expulsara; eso sería mucho más preferible que la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

—Umm… Ahora, ¿para qué te había mandado llamar? —murmuró Dumbledore para sí mismo, mostrando una distracción que casi engañó a Sirius. Pero algo en los ojos del director le hacía suponer que el profesor sabía perfectamente porqué estaba allí, y que estaba esperando que él le dijera los detalles.

Se miró los zapatos, notando que estaban bastante sucios por la larga caminata desde Hogsmeade.

—Porque me escapé de la escuela —susurró finalmente mientras se obligaba a mirar a los ojos al director.

—Ah, sí. Estabas visitando anoche a los Lupin, ¿no es así?

Dumbledore le sonrió, y Sirius se preguntó cómo es que sabía exactamente dónde había estado.

—El joven Remus es amigo tuyo, ¿no?

Sirius asintió, sintiendo como aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco por el miedo que tenía. ¿Sabía Dumbledore qué era Remus? ¿Sabía que los hermanos Lupin estaban huyendo del Ministerio?

—No conozco a Remus personalmente —continuó Dumbledore volviendo a sonreír—. Aunque su hermano estuvo aquí durante cinco años, hasta que terminó sus TIMOs. Un estudiante excepcionalmente inteligente, una pena que las circunstancias le impidieran continuar con su educación.

Sirius asintió obedientemente, preguntándose si Dumbledore sabía las circunstancias exactas que habían impedido que Romulus regresara a la escuela por su sexto año.

—Los dos chicos están muy cerca —dijo Dumbledore levantándose para mirar a través de la ventana. Sirius se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor los distintos retratos que adornaban el despacho. La mayoría de los ocupantes estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—Es una pena que no cuenten con los padres que se merecen —comentó una de las brujas de la pared con tristeza.

—Cierto —respondió Dumbledore—. Romulus tiene una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, y me temo que está empezando a ser demasiado para él. Teme por su hermano, y es muy consciente de que tienen los días contados.

—El Ministerio debe de tener cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento —se quejó un viejo mago en voz alta detrás de Sirius.

Se volvió para ver quién había hablado, y vio un mago de aspecto severo con túnica color carmesí muy anticuado. Sirius volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el profesor Dumbledore, que seguía mirando, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, por la ventana hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Tosió en silencio para tratar de llamar la atención del director, que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería, por lo que la palabra expulsión todavía seguía flotando en su mente.

—Ah, sí —dijo Dumbledore volviéndose hacía él con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Aunque realmente no deberías de salir de la escuela y, obviamente, no por la noche —negó ligeramente la cabeza, pero todavía había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Fue suficiente para dar esperanzas a Sirius de que quizás no iba a coger el próximo tren a Londres.

—Lo siento, profesor.

—Pensabas que tu amigo estaba en problemas —respondió Dumbledore despreocupadamente—. Es perfectamente comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. No es que hubiera algo para que pudieras ayudar la noche anterior.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante las palabras del director. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el profesor estaba tratando de determinar si Sirius sabía qué era Remus, por lo que no lo quiso decir directamente en el caso de que no lo supiera.

—¿Cree que estará bien? —preguntó Sirius, esperando la pregunta fuera lo suficientemente abierta para darle a entender que tenía conocimiento de ello—. Se fueron, y Remus dijo que si se aparecían el Ministerio los atrapará, pero Rom no quiere hacerle caso y...

Se detuvo cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano tranquilamente.

—No se aparecieron en ningún lado, estoy seguro. De haberlo hecho, el Ministerio estaría merodeando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade y no escuchado ni una palabra de su presencia. Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien por el momento, pero…

—¿Va a informar sobre ello? —preguntó Sirius.

—No. No veo ninguna necesidad de molestar al Ministerio por tan insignificante asunto como este —dijo Dumbledore riéndose en voz baja, con las cuales unos pocos retratos se unieron como si se tratase de una broma privada de la que sólo ellos estaban al tanto.

—Ahora, ¿estoy en lo cierto al asumir que te aventuraste en el sótano de la casa de los Lupin anoche?

Sirius asintió en silencio.

—Lo sospechaba —respondió Dumbledore—. Nada excepto que alguien descubra a Remus sería capaz de hacer que Romulus empacase las cosas tan pronto a la luna llena.

—Es mi culpa —confesó Sirius con voz quebrada y ojos llorosos—. Él no confía en mí, y aunque le prometí que no se lo iba a decir a nadie, no me creyó y dijo que debían irse.

—Bueno, bueno —le consoló Dumbledore conjurando un pañuelo y pasándoselo a Sirius—. No te preocupes por el que Romulus todavía no confíe en ti. No se fía de nadie, por lo menos cuando se trata de proteger a Remus.

— Pero si no hubiera ido a ver a Remus...

Sirius resopló y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

—Pero lo hiciste, y nada que pueda decir o hacer va a cambiar eso —señaló Dumbledore—. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar la mejor forma para ayudar a su amigo.

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Sirius— ¡Se han ido!

—Dudo que hayan ido demasiado lejos por el momento —comentó Dumbledore mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana—. A menos que me equivoque, probablemente estén en el campamento centauro.

—¿Eso cree? —le preguntó Sirius, animándose visiblemente con la idea de que Remus esté cerca todavía.

—Eso no quiere decir que te haya dado permiso para visitarle —le advirtió Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿de qué otra forma puedo ayudar a Remus?

Dumbledore miró a través de él durante varios minutos. Sirius se retorció en su asiento ante la tranquila mirada del director mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Romulus está asustado por la seguridad de su hermano —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Él no se da cuenta, o se niega a reconocer, que el destino de ellos será peor si son capturados.

—¡Pero van a matar a Remus! —exclamó Sirius en voz alta—. ¿Cómo puede haber un destino peor que eso?

—Si son capturados, Remus probablemente acabará en uno de los campos de criaturas peligrosas —explicó—. Es todavía un niño y no puede ser responsabilizado de las circunstancias. Incluso podría ser adoptado si el Ministerio cree que puede ser "entrenado para ser más humano".

—Pero es humano —señaló Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo puede ser "más humano"? Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado hasta anoche.

—Un excelente razonamiento, pero no lo bastante buena para el Wizengamot —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Pero sería poco probable que Remus recibiera la pena de muerte a menos que fuera detenido en su forma de hombre lobo y atacase a un auror. Romulus, por otra parte, está en una situación mucho peor.

—¿Por qué?

—Me temo que es bastante complicado —suspiró.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que no sería capaz de comprender la situación, pero no pidió al director que se lo explicase.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Remus? —preguntó en su lugar.

—Creo que deberías tomar algunas clases extra con la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Dumbledore en voz baja.

—¿Clases extra? —preguntó gimiendo ante la idea, incluso mientras se preguntaba que era lo que la sanadora podría enseñarle.

—Romulus enseña a su hermano todo lo que puede sobre curación —continuó Dumbledore—. Pero no lo sabe todo, y Remus no es el más paciente de los estudiantes, por lo que he oído. La señora Pomfrey es una de las curanderas más talentosas del país, la mejor de su clase en Beauxbatons y la mejor persona que necesitas para ayudar a tu amigo.

—Pero...

—No, eso no significa que tengas permiso para dejar la escuela —interrumpió Dumbledore guiñándole el ojo.

Sirius sintió que una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por la cara desde la primera vez que le había dicho adiós a Remus.

—¿Tendré que examinarme al final del año? —preguntó.

—No, estas lecciones serán informales —le aseguró Dumbledore—. La verdadera prueba de si has aprendido suficiente será cuando tengas que usar lo que has aprendido... cuando Remus necesite tus habilidades curativas.

Sirius sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de que su conocimiento marcaría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de Remus.

—Podrás empezar con los encantamientos curativos y luego pasar a la restauración con pociones —explicó Dumbledore—. Ahora, creo que es casi la hora de la cena. Traeré a Poppy para hablar contigo sobre las lecciones extra de mañana.

Sirius se puso de pie, pero no se movió hacia la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no puede Remus venir a Hogwarts? —soltó Sirius—. Eres el director, ¿no puedes dejarle venir?

—Me temo que no es fácil —respondió Dumbledore con tristeza sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nada más me gustaría que todos los jóvenes asistieran para recibir una educación. Estoy seguro que el joven Remus sería tan bueno en la escuela como su hermano. Lamentablemente, el Ministerio guarda una lista de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, una que no puede ser manipulada y que muestra los verdaderos nombres de todos los estudiantes, y en el momento en el que el nombre de Remus aparezca en la lista, sería arrestado.

–Pero… ¿no podría detenerlos?

—Tengo miedo de que si yo o alguien más —dijo Dumbledore lanzándole a Sirius una mirada significativa— se metiera en el camino de los aurores, sea arrestado.

—Así que Remus nunca será capaz de venir a Hogwarts —declaró Sirius en voz baja.

—No mientras sea buscado por el Ministerio —declaró Dumbledore tristemente.

—¿Cree usted que alguna vez los atraparan?

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán —suspiró Dumbledore, y volvió a la ventana—. Es mejor que bajes a cenar.

Sirius asintió aunque el director no pudiese verlo, y salió de la habitación. Se preguntó si Dumbledore tenía razón sobre la ubicación de los Lupin, pero él sabía que sería demasiado arriesgado salir tan pronto a hurtadillas de regreso del campamento de los centauros. También tenía la terrible sospecha de que, si Romulus lo veía, se irían de nuevo.

* * *

 

Remus todavía seguía de mal humor cuando llegaron al campamento centauro.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí y seguiremos mañana —explicó Romulus mientras se acercaban a Torin.

Remus permaneció en silencio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica, agarrando su apreciado espejo de doble sentido.

—Saludos —les llamó Torin mientras caminaban por el campo hacía la cabaña principal—. ¿Qué trae a los Lupin por aquí?

—Saludos, jefe Torin —respondió Romulus una formalidad que Remus nunca había visto cuando habla con el centauro—. Buscamos refugio para pasar la noche.

—Los dos son bienvenidos aquí —respondió Torin. Miró un momento hacía el cielo antes de continuar—. Fue luna llena anoche, ¿no?

—Tuvimos visita —confirmó Romulus en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

Torin asintió con seriedad, pero Remus se puso a buscar a Firenze y ya no escuchó la conversación. Sólo se volvió hacia su hermano y Torin cuando oyó el grito de rabia de Magorian.

—¿Les dejas atraer al Ministerio hacía nosotros? —gritó a su líder el centauro.

—Para mañana nos habremos ido —explicó Romulus.

—¡No te metas en esto, humano! —le contestó Margorian antes de dirigirse a Torin—. No puedes dejar que se queden.

—Todavía soy el jefe —declaró Torin con voz cansada de quien parecía que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de discusiones todos los días—. Van a quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesiten.

—Gracias —murmuró Romulus inclinándose respetuosamente hacía él e indicando a Remus que hiciera lo mismo.

Remus lo hizo, y cuando se levantó, se encontró a Firenze dirigiéndose hacía él.

—Saludos, cachorro —le saludó—. ¿Vienes a ayudarnos con la nueva despensa?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó emocionado sabiendo que Firenze había elegido ese trabajo por todas las deliciosas comidas que le daban después.

Torin asintió y movió la mano para que se fueran.

—Simplemente ignora a Margorian —dijo Firenze tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de su alcance—. Está enfadado porque Ebony ha sido enviada a otras tierras. Mi padre quiere que se una con uno de los líderes de allí.

—¿Qué se una? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Algo así como el matrimonio entre magos —explicó Firenze—. Margorian quiere unirse con ella, pero mi padre lo rechazó porque quiere tener alianzas con otras manadas.

—¿Por qué el Ministerio está tomando vuestras tierras? —preguntó al recordar las conversaciones que había escuchado en el campamento.

—Los centauros estamos siendo empujados a espacios más reducidos —se quejó Firenze—. El Ministerio utiliza como excusa que los muggles se están extendiendo más por el país y debemos ocultarnos o estaremos exponiendo el mundo mágico… ¡como si considerasen a los híbridos parte de ellos! —Firenze sacó un par de manzanas de una cesta de mimbre y le lazó una a Remus, y dio un gran bocado antes de continuar—. La mayoría de los líderes tienen muchos hijos para proteger la manada, pero sólo estamos Ebony y yo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus con la boca llena de manzana.

—Nuestra madre murió cuando hubo un deslizamiento de tierra poco después de que yo naciera. Mi padre no se dejó caer ante la presión de la manada cuando le dijeron que se uniera de nuevo. Su única esperanza es formar un vínculo con otra manada con Ebony y poder juntar las dos… Seríamos más numerosos y tendríamos mayor seguridad.

—Pero ¿y si ella quiere realmente a Magorian? —preguntó Remus tratando de sonar como un adulto.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre el amor? —rio Firenze—. Sólo tienes doce años.

—Tengo trece —replicó Remus con un resoplido y una sonrisa.

—Eso me acaba de recordar algo —declaró repentinamente—. ¡Espera aquí!

Remus iba a responder que no tenía intención de moverse a ninguna parte, pero Firenze ya había desaparecido por una cabaña. Siguió comiendo manzanas mientras esperaba. Unos minutos más tarde, Firenze reapareció con una sonrisa en la cara, y con un arco y un carcaj en sus manos.

—¿Tienes otro arco nuevo? —suspiró Remus— ¡Qué suerte!

—No es mío —rio Firenze—. Yo ya tengo tres. Este es uno para ti, de mi parte y de mi padre por tu cumpleaños. Tendría que habértelo entregado ayer, pero se predijo una tormenta y tuvimos que terminar el techo del almacén.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzado, aunque con un poco de duda.

—Por supuesto —dijo Firenze señalando el borde del carcaj.

Remus se inclinó para echar un vistazo y dejó de escapar un silbido al ver lo que encontró allí.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—¡Oh, sí! —suspiró contento—. Me gustan los pequeños lobos que se han añadido.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Firenze—. Mi padre dijo que tuve poco tacto al añadirlos.

—¿En serio que es mío? ¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

Firenze sonrió y asintió.

—Feliz cumpleaños… aunque es un poco tarde. Lo siento.

—Está bien —respondió Remus mientras tomaba el arco y probaba su elasticidad—. Es el mejor regalo que he tenido nunca.

—Mentiroso —susurró Firenze con una sonrisa—. Sabes que el espejo que te regaló Sirius es mucho mejor.

—Los dos son grandes regalos —dijo Remus—. Ojalá nos quedáramos aquí para que pudiera aprender a usarlo en el bosque.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te vas? —preguntó Firenze—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Sirius llegó a casa ayer por la noche —explicó Remus—. Vio a Lunático, y ahora Rom quiere que nos vayamos porque dice que le va a contar al Ministerio donde estamos.

—¿Crees que lo hará?

—¡Nunca!

—Pareces muy seguro de ello.

—Sirius es mi amigo, no le dirá a nadie lo que ha visto.

—¿Por qué Romulus no lo cree?

—No lo sé —murmuró Remus soltando un suspiro de frustración—. He estado discutiendo con él todo el día, pero no me quiere escuchar.

—Tal vez podrían quedarse aquí un tiempo, y si el Ministerio no viene, podríais volver a casa. Si Sirius les habló de ti, no perderán el tiempo en buscarte.

—Él quiere irse fuera del país a finales de esta semana —murmuró Remus—. Le convencí de no aparecernos, pero no pude convencerle de nada más.

—Hablaré con mi padre —dijo—. Nadie le gana en una discusión. Si alguien puede convencerle, es él.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Remus esperanzado.

—¿No conoces a mi hermana? —preguntó Firenze un poco sarcástico—. No es la más fácil de las yeguas. Es terca como una mula. Sin embargo, ella se fue con la otra manada.

Remus sonrió a su amigo mientras saboreaba la idea de pasar un tiempo en el campamento. Allí siempre pasaban muchas cosas, y estaría cerca de la escuela y de su casa en Hogsmeade. Al menos estaba más cerca si pasaba por el bosque, evitando a las acromántulas y encontrando el camino. Ciertamente era mejor que andar viajando por todo el continente.

* * *

 

Para cuando Remus se retiró a dormir, Torin todavía seguía tratando de convencer a Romulus. Le hubiera gustado quedarse para saber el resultado, pero estaba agotado y se fue a dormir. Aunque tenía una tienda mágica con todas sus cosas, Romulus había decidido no usarla en el campamento centauro en el caso de que el Ministerio estuviera cerca, a la espera de alguna señal mágica por la zona.

El aire de la noche era frío, y Remus se tapó con varias mantas antes de acostarse. En parte, su cansancio se debía a que anoche había sido luna llena, cuando normalmente él se quedaba al día siguiente todo el día durmiendo. Pero antes de que el sueño le venciese, quiso hacer algo.

—¿Sirius? —susurró mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al espejo—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sirius mientras su rostro sonriente aparecía en el espejo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo cansado —susurró Remus—. No puedo hablar mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sirius, quien parecía dudar un momento antes de seguir hablando. Remus le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras observaba a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, habló—. ¿Están en el campamento de los centauros?

Remus asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dumbledore dijo que tal vez podrías estar allí.

—¿Le hablaste de mí al director? —le acusó, empezándole a brotar lágrimas en los ojos ante su traición.

—No, él ya lo sabía —le aseguró Sirius apresuradamente—. Se dio cuenta de que no estuve anoche y me llamó a su despacho. Ya sabía sobre vosotros dos, del Ministerio, y todo.

Remus suspiró aliviado, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un tanto alarmado ante la idea de que alguien más conociera su secreto.

—Dumbledore no le dirá a nadie. Me dijo que no lo haría.

Remus asintió con cautela ante su respuesta.

—¿Tuviste muchos problemas por salir del colegio? —le preguntó.

—Ni siquiera me castigo —contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus con asombro—. ¿Ni tareas extra, ni detención ni nada?

—Tengo clases extra con la señora Pomfrey, pero eso es todo —admitió Sirius.

—¿Quién es ella?

—La sanadora de la escuela. Dumbledore pensó que podría ser útil que aprendiera encantamientos y cosas sobre curación.

—Pobre de ti —simpatizó Remus. Sabía cual laborioso y aburrido podía ser.

—No me importa —respondió Sirius—. Dumbledore dice que podría ser útil que aprendiera ese tipo de cosas… en caso de que algún día necesitases mi ayuda.

—Puedo cuidar de mi mismo —se quejó Remus—. Y Rom siempre está conmigo para cuidarme, de todas formas.

—Pero si no es así, me gustaría hacerlo.

—No tienes por que hacerlo, no por mí —insistió.

—Remus, eres mi mejor amigo —suspiró Sirius con una pequeña expresión de impaciencia en su rostro—. ¿No lo entiendes todavía? Deseo hacer esto por ti. No puedo hacer mucho por ayudar, pero puedo hacer esto. Podría estar ahí para ti, al igual que Rom.

—¿Realmente deseas tener clases extra sólo por mi? —susurró Remus empezando a tener lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción.

Sirius le miró con seriedad.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.


	12. You can try to resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo en el campamento centauro, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo temprano que comenzaban el día.

Algunos de los centauros mayores estaban techando algunas cabañas, mientras que dos de los centauros más jóvenes estaban encendiendo la hoguera que había en el centro del campamento.

Remus apenas podía ver algo alrededor del campamento y, de pronto, se encontró a Romulus hablando con Torin. Se preguntó si había dormido la noche anterior, pero entonces vio que la hierba que estaba a su lado no estaba aplastada, por lo que entonces pareció que no había dormido bajo el improvisado cobertizo.

Miró la olla que estaba sobre el fuego y sintió que la boca se le hacía agua ante el olor del desayuno que llegaba en su dirección.

—Parece que os quedáis uno o dos días más —dijo Firenze detrás de él haciendo que Remus se sobresaltara un poco.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —se quejó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sorprender a la gente de esa forma.

—Cuestión de práctica —sonrió Firenze—. ¿Vienes a acabar con tu ayuno?

Remus asintió y se puso de pie.

—¿Tu padre logró hablar con Rom? —preguntó mientras Firenze le pasaba un pequeño cuenco de madera con una cuchara.

—Por supuesto —resopló Firenze—. Él le ha pedido que nos ayude con el arroyo, y no puede negarse cuando hemos sido tan hospitalarios.

—Astuto —comentó Remus con una sonrisa mientras que uno de los centauros que atendían al fuego le echó las gachas de avena en el cuenco—. ¿En verdad necesitáis ayuda?

—Probablemente podríamos prescindir de ella, pero la ayuda de tu hermano será apreciada. En realidad, mi padre no quiere que tome decisiones demasiado precipitadas.

—La corriente ha cambiado de dirección, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras señalaba con la cuchara hacía los árboles.

—Así es —murmuró Firenze—. La última tormenta rompió la presa, y ha cambiado la dirección del río. Tenemos que arreglarlo si queremos volver a tener suministros de agua. Tenemos almacenada suficiente para una semana o dos, pero luego tendremos problemas.

—¿Y necesitáis la ayuda de Rom para poder cambiar el curso del río?

—Los pies humanos tienen mucho más equilibrio; nuestras pezuñas no son buenas para este trabajo. La presa era natural, por lo que nunca hemos hecho esto antes.

—Estoy seguro de que Rom ayudará, y yo también lo haré.

—Tú tienes que ayudar en el almacén —le recordó Firenze—. Theresa y Manus volverán con los suministros esta tarde, así que padre quiere que estemos listos cuanto antes.

Remus asintió mientras comía. Confiaba en tener tiempo en estos días para disuadir a Romulus y regresar a Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

—Entonces, ¿sigues aquí? —preguntó Peter mientras Sirius abría las cortinas de su cama, esforzándose por enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

—Supongo —se mofó Sirius—. ¿Qué? ¿Decepcionado de que no haya sido expulsado?

Peter parecía a punto de responder que en realidad si estaba decepcionado, cuando una extraña mirada procedente de James le hizo vacilar.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Potter? —preguntó Sirius irritado.

—¿Dónde estabas la otra noche? —preguntó.

Sirius rio y sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Claramente no esperaba esa reacción a su pregunta.

—Eres... —dijo Sirius— En realidad eres bastante arrogante y estúpido si piensas que te voy a decir algo. Dónde estaba es asunto mío, y no tiene que ver contigo.

—Estás viendo a ese niño raro del año pasado, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Vive en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?( **1** ) —le preguntó mientras empujaba a James fuera de su camino y se dirigía hacía el cuarto de baño.

Por desgracia, parecía que James no entendía las indirectas que Sirius le lanzaba, y le siguió hasta allí.

—¿Sabes que en unas semanas es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó James como si no le importara lo que Sirius le contestó. Éste simplemente lo ignoró—. Pensaba que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade ese día, o mejor dicho, esa noche.

—¿Y me lo dices porque... —preguntó Sirius impaciente.

—Bueno, tú llevas escapándote allí desde primer año —señaló James—, por lo que sabes llegar sin ser descubierto.

—¿Y crees que te lo diría? —preguntó Sirius riendo y negando con la cabeza, desconcertado—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a ir directamente a McGonagall para contarle lo que planean hacer y burlarme cuando os castiguen?

—Porque te estoy invitando a venir —respondió James con una sonrisa—. De esta forma, si le dices, estarás en problemas al igual que nosotros.

—¿Crees que quiero pasar tiempo contigo?

Sirius rio otra vez.

—Pensé que estarías agradecido de que te ofreciéramos nuestra amistad Peter y yo.

—No necesito amigos como vosotros —se mofó.

—Así que, ¿no vas a decirnos como ir a Hogsmeade sin pasar por las puertas principales? —preguntó James decepcionado.

—No.

—Supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de ir a Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Cabeza de Puerco?

Sirius se volvió hacía James por primera vez desde que había entrado en el baño.

—¿Has oído hablar de él? —James parecía sorprendido ( **2** )—. No creía que fuese el tipo de lugar al que frecuentas. Es una especie de burdel.

—No sabes nada de mí o de "mi tipo de lugar" —le contestó—. Y claro que lo conozco. El dueño es el hermano de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? —dijo James mirándole con asombro—. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo he oído de un amigo.

—¿De Remus?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Sirius alzando la voz. La preocupación que tenía por su amigo era lo único en lo que podía pensar—. Te pasaste la mayor parte del año pasado hechizándome y este año ignorándome. Ahora, de repente, ¡quieres charlar y pasar el rato conmigo! ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

—Yo...

—Eres patético —dijo con rabia. Durante más de un año había estado reprimiendo su enojo y frustración por el trato de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Ahora, como James Potter era demasiado estúpido para quedarse callado, él iba a ser quien descubriese el enojo de los Black.

James retrocedió ligeramente mientras Sirius avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Sirius—. ¡Bien! Ahora sabes cómo me sentí. Soy un Gryffindor, igual que tú. ¡No soy malo! ¡No soy un Slytherin! Tú eres el miedoso y cobarde —Lo pinchó en el pecho—. Tienes miedo de Remus, y yo recordaré siempre el día en que huiste de él como si te persiguiera una manada de hipogrifos enojados.

—M-me gruñó —balbuceó James cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Sirius gruñó gravemente, avanzando más hacía él. La cara de James se puso blanca y tropezó cuando chocó contra la puerta.

—Así es, Potter. Sal corriendo de nuevo.

Sirius vio como James desaparecía del cuarto de baño. Fue solo después de que se fuera cuando se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Romulus trabajaba para Aberforth Dumbledore, y ahora que Sirius sabía la verdadera situación de los hermanos Lupin, se dio cuenta de que era difícil para Romulus tener otro trabajo tan fácilmente. Sospechaba que no era una coincidencia que el hermano de Remus trabajase para el hermano de Dumbledore. Si los Lupin se estaban quedando cerca, Romulus seguiría trabajando allí, ¿no?

Sirius lo estuvo pensando en los días siguientes, equivocándose de vez en cuando en las clases por no prestar atención. Si pudiera ver a Romulus y hacerle saber que guardaría su secreto para siempre... No le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con James y Peter, pero sabía que tenía que empezar de alguna forma si quería arreglar las cosas con el hermano de Remus. Ir al campamento centauro era muy arriesgado porque el director sabía que era probable que Sirius fuese allí. Pero si Romulus estaba en el trabajo, no podría levantarse e irse, tendría que escucharle.

Finalmente tomó una decisión.

—¿Todavía quieres saber como colarte en Hogsmeade? —susurró mientras tomaban asiento en el Gran Comedor al lado del niño de pelo revuelto que había sido la perdición de su existencia desde que entró en Hogwarts.

James se quedó con la boca abierta, y la mano que sostenía el tenedor lleno de puré de patatas parecía haberse congelado en su sitio.

—¿Sí o no? —preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

—Nos lo dirás y luego nos delatarás —susurró Peter desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James una vez que había recuperado el habla.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó Sirius simplemente—. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

—Está bien —asintió James con la cabeza, ignorando las protestas de Peter. Puso una mano sobre la mesa y se la tendió a Sirius, quién se la quedó mirándola.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó.

—Tregua —dijo James estando de acuerdo. Y le dio un codazo a Peter, quién asintió de mala gana.

* * *

 

La vida en el campamento centauro era más dura de lo que Remus había creído. Los días eran largos y el trabajo exhaustivamente agotador. Pero Remus no se quejaba, no cuando la otra alternativa era abandonar el campamento y dirigirse a Europa occidental y lugares desconocidos.

Del par de días que se iban a quedar en el campamento pronto se había extendido a una semana; luego, a dos. Romulus seguía hablando de irse; pero Remus notó, con alegría apenas disimulada, que a Torin no le estaba tomando tanto tiempo para convencerlo.

Remus sospechaba, o por lo menos esperaba, de que si pudiesen esperar a la siguiente luna llena, regresarían a casa. Al menos que algo saliese mal, sabía que iban a regresar a Hogsmeade cuando llegara el momento. Estaba seguro de que una vez regresaran, sería más fácil disuadir a Romulus de quedarse.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a volver allí durante la luna llena? —preguntó Romulus cuando Remus finalmente le abordó el tema.

—Pero no puedo correr por el bosque —señaló Remus—. ¿Qué pasará si ataco a alguien?

—¿Y si tu amigo Sirius le ha hablado al Ministerio sobre ti? ¿Y si están al acecho de que regresarás con la luna llena?

—No le dijo nada a nadie —insistió Remus.

—Eso no lo sabes. No puedes estar seguro —dijo Romulus.

—Estoy seguro.

Algo en el tono de Remus pareció haberle transmitido más de lo que pretendía, y éste se removió inquieto ante la penetrante mirada de su hermano.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Romulus con suspicacia—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has escapado otra vez a la escuela?

—No puede haberlo hecho —intervino Torin—. Él ha permanecido bajo vigilancia en todo momento. Por su propia seguridad.

Romulus exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pero se detuvo al mirar a Remus.

—Estoy esperando...

La mano de Remus se movió automáticamente a su bolsillo y al espejo que estaba dentro. Sabía que se acababa de delatar cuando Romulus se inclinó sobre él y registró sus bolsillos.

—No sabía que te preocupaba tanto tu apariencia —comentó con un ligero sarcasmo mientras cogía el espejo—. Oye... esto lo conozco... El día en que nos fuimos te quejabas de un espejo... Se le cayó a Sirius...

—Es mío —exclamó Remus mientras intentaba recuperarlo.

—No recuerdo haberte dado esto —dijo mientras miraba al espejo con curiosidad—. Un regalo de Sirius, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró Remus.

—Un espejo de doble sentido —adivinó Romulus—. Se ve caro, también.

Romulus siguió mirando el espejo para después guardarlo en su propio bolsillo. Remus dejó de escapar un chillido involuntario y extendió la mano para tratar de recuperarlo.

—No puedes confiar en él —dijo Romulus en voz baja—. Ahora quiero la verdad. ¿Le dijiste donde estamos?

Remus bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—¡Maldita sea, Remus! —gritó—. ¿Desde cuando lo ha sabido? ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

—Lo supo la primera noche que estuvimos aquí —susurró Remus—. Creo que Dumbledore se lo dijo.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

Remus asintió de nuevo.

—Es un buen hombre —comentó Torin en voz baja—. No te traicionará.

—¿Dumbledore lo sabe? —preguntó Romulus sorprendido.

—Es un buen amigo de la manada desde hace muchos años.

Romulus asintió pensativo, pareciendo considerar las cosas.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que Sirius podría haberle hablado de nosotros al Ministerio.

—Creo que si lo hubiera hecho, ellos habrían estado aquí hace tiempo —señaló Torin.

—Él no se lo dirá a nadie —repitió Remus en lo que pareció la millonésima vez—. Es mi amigo. Está aprendiendo encantamientos curativos por mí. Está tomando clases extra para ayudarme. Es...

—...tu amigo —se anticipó Romulus con gesto cansado.

—No quiero estar en el bosque cuando sea luna llena —declaró Remus—. Quiero volver a casa.

—Odias el sótano —señaló Romulus.

—Pero estoy seguro —susurró Remus—. No dejarías que me pase nada. Si estoy en el bosque, podría...

Remus no se atrevió a terminar la frase, ni siquiera lo pensó. Pero sabía que Romulus conocía perfectamente lo que temía. Si Remus fuera capturado en luna llena, las consecuencias serían peores.

* * *

 

Sirius se arrastraba por uno de los muchos túneles que conducían desde Hogwarts hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade. James y Peter estaban pisándole los talones, entusiasmados por romper las reglas del colegio y hacer mucho más escándalo de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te enterarte del túnel? —preguntó James.

—Los Black han estado viniendo aquí más tiempo que los Potter —respondió Sirius—. Me sorprende que no supieras de ellos.

—Los Potter no son conocidos por infringir las reglas —bufó James.

—Al contrario que los Black —murmuró Peter, quien no estaba muy contento de ir con él.

Sirius se dio la vuelta brevemente para mirar a Peter.

—Viniendo de alguien que está rompiendo un montón de reglas en este momento, tal vez consideres la posibilidad de callarte.

—Solo estamos rompiendo una regla de la escuela —dijo Peter.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius con diversión—. No pensarás volver a la escuela antes del toque de queda, ¿verdad? Ya rompiste una regla. Luego, también estás abandonando la escuela sin permiso, y yo pensaba que te gustaría tomar una copa en el bar. Eso último no es desobedecer las reglas, sino violar la ley.

—Vale, como sea —gruñó Peter cortando a Sirius antes de que pudiera continuar con la lista de infracciones.

—Así que... ¿nos dirás por qué aceptaste venir con nosotros? —preguntó James cuando estuvieron fuera del túnel mientras paseaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

—No.

—Mira, Black, solo estoy tratando de hacer un esfuerzo.

—Oh, no finjas estar interesando en ser mi amigo —le contestó—. Necesitabas una forma para colarte en el pueblo y te convenía.

—No te invité.

—No, no lo hiciste —estuvo Sirius de acuerdo—. Podrías haberme dejado atrás, esperando a que no te acusara.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste allí?

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué había accedido a acompañar a James y Peter. Al principio, se había dicho que era para que no sospecharan de él y le culparan si les atrapase. Entonces se preguntó si en realidad tenía un poco de envidia de la amistad de los dos chicos. Si hubiesen sido amigos de verdad en la escuela, hubiese disfrutado planeando conspirar con ellos en los últimos días. Incluso admitía —a sí mismo, no a los demás— que cuando no estaban haciendo su vida miserable, James y Peter eran en realidad una buena compañía.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar James mientras se acercaban al pub.

—No lo sé —respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros mientras que abría la puerta de madera.

—Traeré la primera ronda —dijo Peter.

—No, iré yo —se ofreció Sirius mientras observaba el bar casi vacío y vio que Romulus no estaba detrás de la barra.

—Está bien —aceptó Peter, y acompañó a James a sentarse en una de las mesas del local.

Sirius se acercó a la barra, quien estaba claramente Aberforth Dumbledore. El parecido entre él y el director era demasiado para que nadie lo apreciara.

—Eres menor de edad —dijo Aberforth frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que envíe una lechuza a la escuela diciendo que tú y tus amigos os habéis escapado.

—¿Romulus todavía trabaja aquí? —preguntó Sirius ignorando el comentario.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo? —preguntó Aberforth con suspicacia.

—¿Puedes darle esto por mi? —preguntó mientras sacaba dos sobres del bolsillo de la túnica. El primero contenía una carta a Romulus, en la que había dedicado un tiempo considerable durante dos semanas releyéndola. La segunda era una carta a Remus, escrita con el fin de que no supiera de que se mantenían en contacto.

—Esto no es una oficina de correos —murmuró Aberforth, aunque tomó las cartas que Sirius le tendía—. Está en el sótano, por si quieres hablar con él.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó una voz familiar, y vio como Romulus aparecía junto a su jefe. Romulus tomó las cartas de Aberforth y las miró con curiosidad.

—Aún estás aquí —declaró Sirius con gran alivio.

—Otra vez estás fuera del colegio— dijo Romulus alzando una ceja. Sirius pensó que, al mirarlo, podía ver algo del joven que había llegado a conocer antes de la noche de luna llena detrás de la sospecha y el evidente cansancio—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Cartas —explicó—. Por favor, no te lleves a Remus lejos de Hogsmeade. Te juro que no le diré a nadie...

—Por el amor de Merlín **—** le interrumpió Romulus con impaciencia. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor y, con un movimiento de cabeza de Aberforth, le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se reuniera con él a la parte trasera del bar—. Ahora podemos hablar sin que nos escuche alguien.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó Sirius—. No creí que alguien pudiese estar escuchando.

—Por eso es tan peligroso que nos quedemos aquí —suspiró Romulus—. ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente contases algo a alguien sin pensar?

Sirius negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No lo haré —insistió—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—No puedo creer que te escapaste al pueblo solo para molestarme —murmuró Romulus con incredulidad.

—Quiero saber si Remus está bien, también —explicó Sirius.

—¿No lo has hecho ya? —preguntó mientras sacaba un familiar espejo del bolsillo.

—Oh.

—Se lo devolveré cuando salga del trabajo —dijo con un profundo suspiro de resignación—. No quiero discutir con vosotros para siempre y no quiero que vuelvas aquí a escondidas, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa—. No más bares.

—No más escaparse, a ningún lado —ordenó Romulus.

Sirius se mordió el labio, y en un momento, se encontró mirando las tablas de madera del suelo con gran interés.

—Te expulsaran si te pillan.

—No lo harán —confesó Sirius—. Dumbledore me tiene haciendo horas extras. Encantamientos curativos y esas cosas.

—Eso me dijo Remus.

—¡Quiero ayudar! —susurró Sirius—. Después de las lunas llenas... yo quiero estar allí para ayudar.

—No voy a darte permiso para que salgas a hurtadillas de la escuela —rio Romulus—. Incluso si pudiera hacerlo.

—Pero si estuviera pasando por allí, no me mandarías de vuelta, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que aprenderás más si practicas —sugirió en voz baja—. Voy a hablar con Abe para que uses el túnel que hay aquí.

—¿Hay un túnel que viene hacia aquí? —preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

—Probablemente hay más túneles del que cualquier persona conozca. Al menos, si tienes el permiso de Abe, podrá mantener un ojo puesto en ti.

—No se lo dirá a su hermano, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo hará, no es idiota —resopló Romulus, y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo crees que Dumbledore sabe acerca de todo el mundo? Tiene espías por varios lugares.

Un momento después, Aberforth asomó la cabeza.

—¿Planeas no trabajar nada esta noche? —preguntó con impaciencia—. Y los amigos del chico se preguntan donde está.

—No son mis amigos —murmuró Sirius en voz baja.

—Bueno, el más alto parece preocupado por ti —dijo Aberforth—. Te amenaza con varios castigos si no te presentas pronto.

—Ese será Potter —suspiró Sirius—. Cualquier excusa es buena para maldecirme.

—¿No será  _ese_  Potter? —preguntó Romulus sorprendido.

—El mismo.

—Me alegra saber que te estás llevando mejor con los chicos de Gryffindor.

—Yo no lo diría exactamente así —dijo Sirius mientras empujaba una silla hacia atrás para salir.

—Espera un minuto, Sirius —dijo Romulus mientras que se iba con Aberforth a un lado para consultarle algo. Éste último parecía sorprendido, lo miró fijamente y asintió.

—Está bien, apúrense —dijo hacia donde James y Peter le estaba esperando—. Malditos niños.

Sirius dejó que James y Peter se adelantaran hacía las escaleras que descendían al sótano.

—¿Qué se encuentra al otro extremo del túnel? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tres retratos que hay al oeste de las cocinas —respondió Aberforth—. Justo al lado del retrato de Hufflepuff. Suelen venir a escondidas gente de esa casa más que el de las demás.

Lanzó una mirada a Romulus, quién se ruborizo. Sirius sonrió, y trató de no reírse al ver a Aberforth abrir una puerta oculta en uno de los barriles. La oscuridad del túnel daba a entender que era lo suficientemente grande para que los chicos pudieran pasar.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius mientras se metía por el túnel—. Te veré pronto.

Romulus asintió y le despidió con la mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos. Los tres chicos ahora se hallaban sumidos en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Peter cuando ya llevaban unos tres metros a la espera de que se expandiera para poder ponerse en pie.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió James antes de que Sirius pudiese abrir la boca. Sirius suspiró—. Bueno, eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no? —señaló—. Y nos debes una copa.

—No nos iban a servir, somos menores —dijo Sirius.

—Entonces tendrás que invitarnos a una ronda cuando tengamos la edad —sugirió Peter.

—Suponiendo que no hayamos sido expulsados, por entonces —murmuró Sirius—. Aberforth va a decirle a Dumbledore que estuvimos allí después del toque de queda.

—Sin embargo, no puede demostrarlo, ¿puede hacerlo?

James soltó un bufido.

Sirius negó con la cabeza arrastrando sus pies. El techo del túnel era bajo, y le estaba rozando de vez en cuando la cabeza. Vio que James estaba en una situación similar, y que Peter era el único que andaba con normalidad.

—Así que, ese era el hermano de Remus, ¿verdad? —preguntó James en lo bajo de formal casual. Sirius tropezó por la sorpresa al ver que había mucha seguridad en sus palabras, en vez de ser una declaración—. No soy tan estúpido —continuó—. Se parece a él.

Sirius no se molestó en negar las palabras de James. Solo estaba sorprendido de que éste hubiera estado tan atento al encuentro que tuvo con Remus. Oculto por la oscuridad del túnel, Sirius sonrió para sí mismo por la impresión que tuvo que llevarse el chico.

Continuaron el resto del camino en silencio y pronto se encontraron con el camino que salía a la entrada de Hufflepuff y al Gran Comedor.

—¿Comemos algo? —preguntó Peter mientras hacía cosquillas a la pera que escondía la entrada a las cocinas.

—Claro —dijo James—. Pastel estaría bien.

Sirius vaciló, esperando la invitación por si era una broma. Entonces, James desapareció después de que Peter entrara en la cocina, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

El sonido de risas procedente de ella lo acercó más, como una polilla acudiendo a una llama. La entrada todavía estaba abierta, y el olor de las deliciosas comidas le estaba haciendo la boca agua. James y Peter estaban sentados en una mesa con una enorme pila de postres. Un trío de elfos domésticos estaban allí, y Sirius se lamió los labios al ver su postre favorito de tarta de manzana.

—Estás dejando que entre el aire caliente de afuera —comentó James antes de cortar una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta y, vacilante, se acercaba a los dos chicos.

—Bueno, come —le ordenó James con una sonrisa llena de chocolate.

Sirius también sonrió, cediendo a la tentación y cogiendo tarta de manzana. Tal vez los otros Gryffindor no fueran tan malos después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente se traduciría "¿Veinte preguntas?". Esto se refiere a un juego inglés que se llama el juego de las veinte preguntas. En realidad son 10 preguntas cada persona (si son dos) por turno. Gracias a Azkaban por la explicación. Como la traducción quedaría raro, lo he traducido de esa forma.
> 
> (2) He modificado esto un poco. En realidad es: "James parecía sorprendido y sus siguientes palabras explicaron por qué". Veo un poco absurdo quedar eso.


	13. We will fight 'til the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

—Entrego a un niño perdido —dijo Aberforth a modo de saludo cuando Romulus abrió la puerta.

—¡Sirius! —le llamó Remus desde la cocina—Creía que no vendrías hasta mañana.

—Y con esto ya somos dos ( **1** )—murmuró Aberforth mientras dejaba a Sirius en la casa y se iba.

—Será mejor que vayas para allá —dijo Romulus a Sirius señalando la cocina—. Yo tampoco te esperaba hasta la noche.

—Quería estar aquí —explicó Sirius con nerviosismo. Esperaba que no le echaran por haber llegado de forma inesperada.

—Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer hasta mañana —señaló Romulus—. Es un poco tonto estar aquí toda la noche.

—Quería estar aquí —repitió Sirius.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido enviarte de vuelta —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Remus, deberías ir yendo hacia el sótano.

—La luna no saldrá hasta dentro de diez minutos —se quejó Remus—. ¿No puedo hablar con Sirius un rato?

—Bajaré contigo —se ofreció Sirius—. Así podremos hablar todo el tiempo que puedas.

—¡No! —dijo Remus negando con la cabeza violentamente—. ¡No puedes!

Sirius se rio en voz baja.

—No es mi intención estar en tu lado de la barrera —explicó, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían cambiado la opinión de Remus y seguía negando con la cabeza.

—No —susurró Remus—. No puedes venir abajo. Rom, ¡haz que se quede aquí!

—¿Por qué quieres ir, Sirius? —preguntó Romulus en su lugar.

—Yo... —Sirius vaciló mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse— Creo que tengo que estar ahí abajo. Vi a Lunático el mes pasado, pero no la transformación. Creo que tengo que verlo, solo una vez...  _Necesito_ hacerlo. No puedo explicar por qué...

—No parece real, no hasta que lo has visto por ti mismo —declaró Romulus con firmeza pero en voz baja.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo veas —murmuró Remus.

—Yo... —Sirius vaciló— Por favor... Te juro que no voy a tener miedo, no te voy a odiar... Sólo necesito estar ahí, para ver por mí mismo... Sólo por esta vez.

Pareció que Remus estaba a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero después de unos minutos pensándolo, finalmente asintió a regañadientes y abrió la puerta del sótano.

Sirius lo siguió a través de la oscuridad. Romulus iba detrás de ellos, proporcionándoles luz con su varita.

—Te encenderé la lámpara —dijo.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo totalmente iluminada, volvió de regreso por las escaleras.

—Rom no se queda aquí por la noche —explicó Remus.

Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el comentario, recordando cómo Romulus había estado en el sótano en la anterior luna llena. No había actuado como si esa fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así. Sin embargo, Remus no notó su expresión; ya que estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose los zapatos y desabrochándose la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sirius.

—Desvestirme —respondió Remus, como si fuera muy obvio—. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

—Oh, sí, lo siento —murmuró Sirius mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo dándole la privacidad que deseaba.

—Si me quito la ropa demasiado tarde, acabo con muchas cosas para coser —explicó Remus—. Como el mes pasado. Cuando Lunático está en modo destructivo ataca cualquier cosa que puedan conseguir sus patas. Bien, ahora puedes mirar.

Sirius se volvió y vio que Remus ahora estaba en la parte de la habitación que sería el otro lado de la barrera cuando apareciese. Su ropa estaba en una pila no particularmente limpia en la parte superior de la cómoda, y estaba envuelto en una manta que parecía estar igual de sucia.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó Sirius dando un paso más cerca hacia donde Remus estaba ahora sentado, apoyado contra la pared de piedra— El cambio, quiero decir. ¿Te duele?

—Sí, me duele —susurró Remus—. Al principio no, al principio es como una picazón por todo el cuerpo brotando por mi piel. Entonces todo comienza a cambiar y... —Su voz se apagó, y Sirius pudo ver que estaba temblando. Se preguntó si era por el frío o por los nervios.

—Puedo ir arriba, si quieres —se ofreció en voz baja.

—No. Está bien —Remus suspiró—. Puedes quedarte.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo y se preguntó qué decir para pasar los últimos minutos antes de que saliera la luna llena.

—Gracias por venir esta noche —dijo Remus justo antes de que la barrera mágica parpadeara y empezara a funcionar con un resplandor rojo, volviéndose invisible.

—De nada —respondió Sirius cuando Remus comenzó a arañarse su piel—. Ha comenzado, ¿no es cierto?

Remus asintió mientras continuaba arañándose cada vez más frenéticamente.

—La luna provoca la transformación, pero siempre y cuando el sol esté en el cielo, lo detiene.

Sirius escuchó la explicación de Remus, y notó que su voz se volvía cada vez más ronca y áspera con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Vio como Remus se hacía heridas en el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. No se dio cuenta de que las garras de lobo sobresalían de sus dedos humanos hasta después de que haber visto los largos arañazos que se había hecho.

—¡Remus, deja de rascarte! —ordenó.

—No puedo evitarlo —dijo Remus con voz áspera justo antes de ponerse a cuatro patas y que las garras del lobo pisaran el suelo de piedra.

El pelaje empezó a brotar por todo el cuerpo de Remus, y Sirius pudo oír los sonidos que producían los huesos al estallar, forzados a salir de su lugar y moverse en una nueva posición —algunos crecían más, y otros se reducían. Gemía, como si estuviera tratando de no gritar de dolor, y pudo ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos marrones. La cara de Remus fue lo último en cambiar, y Sirius supo que su amigo ya no podía hablar más.

Sirius vio la ampliación de las fosas nasales y se estremeció cuando un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de ellos. El flujo de sangre duró poco, sin embargo, vio como la nariz de Remus se alargaba y se transforma en el hocico de un lobo. La mandíbula de Remus se extendió con el hocico, y Sirius vio un destello de sus dientes largos y letales.

Más desconcertante eran los ojos de Remus, que seguían siendo los mismos ojos marrones de su amigo, sólo que ahora estaban en la cara del lobo. Se preguntó si se habría imaginado los ojos dorados del mes anterior. Entonces, el lobo echó atrás la cabeza y soltó un penetrante aullido. Las manos de Sirius se fueron rápidamente a sus oídos, y solo cuando el sonido se detuvo, las bajó de nuevo.

Miró al lobo, Lunático, y vio que el último vestigio de Remus se había ido... Los ojos marrones eran dorados, tal como lo habían sido la noche de la última luna llena.

Sirius se sentó en uno de los escalones más bajos, y se preguntó qué hacer ahora. Unos minutos más tarde, Romulus volvió a bajar las escaleras y se sentó unos escalones por encima de él.

—Remus no sabe vienes aquí por la noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Creo que lo sospecha, pero no lo sabe a ciencia cierta —confirmó en voz baja—. Calma a Lunático tener a alguien aquí con él.

—¿Por qué no trata de atacarte? —preguntó—. He estado leyendo sobre los hombres lobo, y atacan a los humanos siempre que pueden.

—Es cierto. Pero la barrera tiene hechizos para evitar que el lobo huela a los seres humanos que están al otro lado.

—¿En serio?

—En el otro lado de la barrera el lobo puede oler el bosque, árboles, flores, otros animales... que oculta el olor de los humanos. Mientras Lunático no pueda olernos, no va a atacar la barrera.

—¿Todos los hombres lobo tienen uno de estos? —preguntó Sirius señalando vagamente hacia la barrera.

—Los que tienen conciencia tienen alguna especie de jaula para esta noche, pero éste lo construí yo mismo. Me tomó casi un año obtener todos los hechizos. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo amortiguar los sonidos que hace. El hechizo para mantener los sonidos parece reaccionar mal con el hechizo que produce los olores del bosque... No entendiendo por qué... pero prefiero que haga ruido antes de que se suicide atacando la barrera toda la noche mientras trata de llegar a los habitantes del pueblo.

—El mes pasado... —comenzó Sirius— Emm...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te oí hablando con Remus cuando estaba... —Sirius hizo un gesto hacia el pacífico lobo— ¿Te entiende?

—Remus no recuerda nada de lo que le digo a la mañana siguiente —respondió Romulus—. Pero ayuda a mantener calmado a Lunático. A veces, simplemente charlo con él acerca de cosas en general. Otras veces, le leo. Traté de leerle los libros de texto para ver si le ayudaba a que se le grabase en su cabeza, pero no hubo suerte.

Sirius asintió en silencio, y sonrió ante la pequeña broma.

—Creo que a veces es tanto para mí como para Lunático —continuó Romulus con un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Remus que bajas aquí?

—No le gusta que nadie lo vea en su forma de lobo. Pero en las noches que tengo que trabajar durante la luna llena, siempre está más herido que cuando no estoy con él.

—Así que, si alguien está aquí con él, ¿no se lastima a sí mismo? —preguntó Sirius.

—No siempre —dijo Romulus negando con la cabeza tristemente—. Si Remus está molesto, si algo le fastidia... es como si el lobo pudiera sentirlo.

—Así que, si Remus se siente mal, ¿lo hace peor?

—Eso es —afirmó—. Ha habido algunos momentos realmente difíciles en los últimos seis meses porque estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Preocupado por mentirte, preocupado por perder tu amistad...

—Oh —Sirius se movió un poco en la escalera, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por la forma en la que había reaccionado la primera vez que se encontró con Remus después de la última luna llena.

—No te preocupes por eso —le aconsejó Romulus—. Esta noche no va a ser tan malo... mira...

Señaló hacia el lobo, quien aún se paseaba por suelo, y por suerte no atacaba la barrera ni se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo.

—Se cortó el brazo con las garras —comentó Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio observando el lobo.

—¿Es serio?

—No estoy seguro.

Romulus se puso en pie y saltó encima de las piernas extendidas de Sirius, inclinándose hacia la barrera, con la varita encendida iluminando hacia el suelo.

—No puedo ver la cantidad de sangre que hay en el suelo —dijo un rato después—. Solo una mancha por ahí.

—Eso es de la nariz —explicó Sirius.

—Bueno, eso siempre pasa. Significa que lo del brazo no puede ser muy serio, por lo menos esta vez no se hirió una arteria principal.

—¿Quieres decir que ya lo ha hecho?

—Dos veces —confirmó Romulus sentándose de nuevo junto a él—. Una vez durante su primera transformación después de que lo trajera aquí, y luego otra vez el verano pasado.

—¿Cuando no recibió su carta de Hogwarts? —adivinó Sirius.

—Sí. Se lo tomó muy mal.

Sirius no supo qué decir a eso. La culpa por poder asistir a la escuela y el que Remus no pudiera hacerlo le había dejado sin habla.

—No te sientas culpable por poder ir —dijo Romulus causando que Sirius se preguntarse si había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos—. No sirve de nada, créeme.

Sirius asintió en silencio y se acercó a la barrera una vez más.

—¿Lunático? —le preguntó— ¿Te importa que esté aquí?

El lobo le devolvió la mirada, mostrando los dientes y gruñendo ligeramente.

—Siempre hace eso si te acercas —comentó Romulus.

Sirius retrocedió unos pasos, y se preguntó cómo Romulus había logrado hacerlo a través de tantas lunas llenas sin enloquecer.

—No le he dicho al Ministerio o a alguna otra persona acerca de ti y Remus —dijo Sirius. Sabía que lo había dicho antes, pero por alguna razón, sintió que debía repetirlo de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Romulus sonrió—. Ya no me preocupa que nos traiciones.

—¿En serio?

—Tal vez solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer las maletas e irme del país.

—Entonces, ¿volveréis aquí?

—Creo que Remus tomaría la fuerza de todo el campamento centauro ahora que hemos vuelto a casa —respondió Romulus con una sonrisa.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa; el temor de que Remus se marchara se calmó por primera vez en un mes.

* * *

 

Remus, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó magullado, como siempre, pero con pocos cortes. El sol ya se había puesto y la barrera se había ido, por lo que se acercó a recuperar su ropa de encima de la cómoda ( **2** ). Mientras se ponía los vaqueros, se preguntó donde estaría Sirius. Esperaba que Lunático no hubiese ahuyentado a su amigo en algún momento durante la noche.

—¿Remus? —le llamó Romulus desde la parte superior de las escaleras—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ahora mismo voy —le gritó Remus—. ¿Todavía está Sirius aquí?

—Está desayunado —dijo—.Y si no te apresuras, no habrá nada para ti.

Remus sonrió y aceleró el paso.

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo un plato de huevos revueltos. En el momento en el que Remus apareció, dejó el tenedor y sonrió.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —le preguntó.

Remus miró el brazo en cuestión. La manga de su camisa estaba enrollada para mantener la sangre fuera de ella, pero había dejado de sangrar claramente hace algún tiempo.

—Déjame ver —le dijo Romulus rápidamente—. Hmm... Es solo superficial.

Se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Te han enseñado ya los encantamientos para la limpieza de heridas?

—Me han enseñado el encantamiento tersus —confirmó Sirius—. Al menos, me han dicho el conjuro. La señora Pomfrey dijo que el movimiento de varita dependía de la propia herida.

Romulus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hay del profundus tersus? —preguntó.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, un poco confuso.

—Está bien —anunció Romulus, sonando como uno de los profesores que Sirius jamás había escuchado—. El encantamiento tersus limpia las heridas abiertas como esta. El movimiento de varita debe de ser de tal forma que pase por encima de la longitud de la herida. Al igual que esto —Sacando su varita, realizó el encantamiento, dibujando una "S" sobre la zona de la herida.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Sirius a Remus, quien negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Bueno, este es solamente útil si la herida es superficial y está abierta —continuó Romulus—. A veces, una herida puede estar sangrando mucho y hay necesidad de cerrarla de inmediato. En esos casos, se usa el profundus tersus, ya que limpia la herida profundamente bajo la piel en un momento y la cierra al acto.

—¡Y hace más daño! —interrumpió Remus con una mueca. Romulus asintió tristemente antes de volverse hacia Sirius.

—¿Quieres intentarlo con el siguiente?

Sirius asintió y se movió al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Tienes algún corte más? —preguntó Sirius mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Uno en la pierna —dijo Remus mientras señalaba su muslo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos te has puesto los pantalones? —preguntó Romulus con impaciencia—. Eso solo significa más para lavar. ¡En serio, Remus!

Remus murmuró algo entre dientes mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se los tiraba a su hermano.

—Está bien, Sirius... —dijo Romulus después de lanzar una mirada al corte superficial que tenía Remus en la pierna.

Sirius asintió y apuntó su varita hacia el final de la herida.

Remus, mientras tanto, apenas se enteró de lo que estaban hablando, y fue a coger una loncha de tocino.

—Es posible que desees ser un poco más partícipe por tu parte —aconsejó Romulus a su hermano—. Sobre todo porque te estuve enseñando este encantamiento hace meses y todavía no se te ha quedado en la cabeza.

—Pero tú sabes que siempre tengo hambre después de la luna llena —respondió Remus dándole un bocado al tocino.

—Y todas las mañanas —murmuró Romulus con cariño.

—No soy bueno con los encantamientos —suspiró Remus.

—Lo hiciste bien con mi varita —señaló Sirius una vez que hubo terminado la limpieza de la herida.

—Muy bien —comentó Romulus mientras miraba el corte—. Parece que habrá que cerrarla. ¿Te han dicho cómo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, déjame mostrarte —dijo Romulus golpeando la mano de Remus lejos del último trozo de tocino con el fin de tener acceso a la pierna.

Una vez que el corte estuvo sellado y Remus hubo confirmado que no tenía ninguna herida más a la que atender, los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

—A veces también tenemos que usar pociones —comentó Romulus—. Parece que anoche fue bien, así que te lo voy a tener que mostrar otro día.

Sirius asintió y se volvió hacia los huevos, los cuales ahora se le habían enfriado.

—Sirius, ¿cuál es el núcleo de tu varita? —preguntó Romulus mientras servía el té.

—Nervios de corazón de dragón —dijo Sirius mientras giraba la varita en su mano.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—La varita de papá era de nervios de corazón de dragón —explicó—. La de mamá era de pelo de unicornio, igual que la mía.

—Así que, ¿por eso me llevo mejor con la varita de Sirius que con la tuya? —preguntó Remus.

—Puede ser —respondió Romulus—. Ahora come, Sirius. Te acompañaré de regreso a Cabeza de Puerco, hasta el túnel de la escuela.

* * *

Sirius salió del túnel por en el pasillo cercano a las cocinas. No estuvo muy sorprendido de ver la familiar forma del director tan sólo unos pasos delante de él.

—Ah, señor Black —Dumbledore le sonrió—. Acababa de venir de ver a los elfos domésticos. ¿Has desayunado ya?

—Sí, profesor —respondió Sirius con un suspiro apenas disimulado por haber sido sorprendido.

—Tus amigos se preguntaban dónde estabas cuando te perdiste el desayuno —comentó Dumbledore mientras hacía un gesto para que Sirius lo siguiera por el pasillo—. Vas a llegar tarde a Transformaciones, si no te das prisa.

—¿No va a darme una detención por escabullirme de nuevo? —preguntó Sirius.

—No, no creo —Dumbledore rio entre dientes—. Me imagino que habrás acumulado suficientes detenciones cuando acabes tu séptimo año sin mi aportación. Pero debo pedirte que seas más cuidadoso sobre la frecuencia con que sales de los terrenos de la escuela.

—Sólo voy a ir en las noches de luna llena.

—Precisamente —Dumbledore asintió como si Sirius hubiese dado en el clavo—. Tus amigos de Gryffindor son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que se den cuenta de eso. Pueden comenzar a sospechar algo si no tienes más cuidado.

—¿Está diciendo que puedo ir a visitar a Remus otras noches también? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

—No te estoy dando permiso para salir a hurtadillas —aclaró Dumbledore—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, profesor.

—Bien, bien. Ahora date prisa por llegar a Transformaciones, antes de que la profesora McGonagall te dé una detención.

Sirius asintió y se dirigió hacia la clase de Transformaciones, preguntándose, no por primera vez, exactamente qué era lo que el profesor Dumbledore quería que hiciera.

* * *

 

Si Sirius había pensado que era difícil escabullirse durante la luna llena de abril, no era nada en comparación con el uno de mayo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le llamó la voz de James justo cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio.

— A la cocina —mintió Sirius. Se preocuparía después de qué le respondería a sus preguntas cuando volviera.

—Mientes —le acusó James—. Pensé que ahora éramos amigos. Amigos que no se mienten los unos a otros. Esta es la segunda vez que te escapas en este mes.

—Vale, no voy a la cocina —admitió Sirius mientras abría la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas? ¿A ver a Remus?

—Sí. Volveré por la mañana.

—Si sigues yéndote a escondidas, serás expulsado.

—Correré el riesgo.

—Voy contigo —dijo James cuando salió de la cama y buscó a tientas sus gafas.

—No puedes —contestó Sirius rápidamente—. Sólo nos causaría problemas.

—Los amigos se meten en problemas juntos —señaló James mientras se ponía los pantalones encima de los del pijama.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Sirius mientras sacaba su varita.

—Por supuesto que puedo —replicó James.

Estaba de espaldas a Sirius, hurgando bajo la cama buscando su camisa.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en señal de frustración. Hacía dos meses que a James no le hubiera importado si se escapaba de la escuela todas las noches de la semana. Ahora eran —a falta de una palabra mejor— amigos, y era mucho más difícil escapar. James era un poco curioso por naturaleza y, por alguna razón, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre Remus. Algunas veces, Sirius incluso se preguntaba si James sólo fingía ser su amigo con el fin de poder averiguar lo que pudiese sobre el otro chico.

Sirius levantó su varita y murmuró un rápido hechizo que hizo a James caerse de bruces sobre la cama. Se pondría furioso por la mañana, pero el secreto de Remus estaría a salvo. Remus era su amigo; de quien no tenía ninguna duda. Incluso no le importaría volver a ser enemigo de James y Peter, siempre y cuando eso significara que Remus y su secreto estuviesen a salvo.

* * *

 

—La última luna llena terminó —comentó Sirius en voz baja mientras le entregaba la camisa recién remendada a Remus—. Ojalá pudiera estar aquí durante el verano.

—Yo también —respondió Remus en voz baja—. Debes partir de regreso a la escuela.

—Supongo. James está sospechando sobre dónde voy y cómo es que no he sido expulsado. Aunque, por lo menos, no tuve que aturdirlo este mes. Realmente odia cuando hago eso. La última vez no me habló durante tres días.

—No se lo contarás, ¿verdad?

Sirius miró a Remus sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca le diría a nadie acerca de ti.

—¿Ni siquiera si os convirtierais en muy buenos amigos? —preguntó Remus— ¿Ni siquiera si se convierte en tu mejor amigo?

— _Tú_ eres mi mejor amigo —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. James nunca podría reemplazarte... nunca.

—¿Y Peter?

Sirius resopló y se rio.

—Solamente sigue a James. Son mejores amigos, al igual que nosotros. Peter no está preocupado por el hecho de que le pueda tomar su lugar, y tú no necesitas preocuparte por el que James tome el tuyo.

—Voy a echarte de menos —dijo Remus con una triste sonrisa—. Debo de ser el único adolescente del país que odia las vacaciones de verano.

—No lo eres —le aseguró Sirius—. Yo tampoco les tengo mucho cariño.

—No estarán tristes ya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Romulus después de regresar de donde tenía guardado las pociones de curativas, junto al cuarto de Remus—. Estáis demasiado ocupados sintiendo lástima por vosotros como para daros cuenta de que tenemos visita.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus, y Sirius se escondió entre las sombras por si era algún profesor que acudía en su busca. No se había encontrado con ningún profesor mientras que salía y entraba a escondidas de la escuela, al menos no desde que se encontró con Dumbledore, pero eso no significaba que la profesora McGonagall y los demás profesores no fueran a buscarlo.

—Es Firenze —dijo Romulus cuando fue a abrir la puerta para que entrara el joven centauro.

—Problemas —jadeó Firenze cuando se deslizó en la cocina. Sus pezuñas no estaban acostumbras a la superficie lisa y brillante—. El Ministerio...

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Romulus instando a Remus a que fuese en busca de las maletas en el pasillo. Sirius sintió una punzada ante la idea de que Romulus no tuviera reservas en hacerlo y que a lo mejor, a pesar de sus palabras, no hubiese confiado plenamente en que él los traicionara.

—Magorian —jadeó Firenze—. Desafió a mi padre para tomar el liderazgo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Romulus mientras colocaba consoladamente la mano sobre el hombro de Firenze—. Pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el Ministerio? ¿Con nosotros?

—Ebony se fue lejos de la manada a la que mi padre la envió —Firenze explicó una vez que recuperó el aliento—. Ella ha estado teniendo conversaciones con el Ministerio para ver si podía conseguir expandir nuestras tierras. Ha estado negociando en nombre de Magorian, y él le dijo que... ella no lo habría hecho de otra manera... que estaban en el campamento. Mi padre me ha enviado para advertirte. Hay que salir de aquí.

—¿No podrá evitarlo tu padre? —preguntó Remus—. Él está a cargo, no Magorian, ¿verdad?

—Él n-no podrá contra Magorian —tartamudeó Firenze—. Los retos de los liderazgos son lu-luchado hasta la mu-muerte. No puede ga-ganar. Él…

—Deberías volver a la manada —le aconsejó Romulus—. Eres el heredero legítimo al liderazgo.

—Esto no funciona así —murmuró Firenze—, no cuando se ha iniciado un desafío. Mi padre me envió lejos hasta que todo se haya arreglado. Voy a esconderme en el bosque por un tiempo.

—¿Llevarías a Remus contigo? —preguntó Romulus en voz baja—. Todavía está débil por la luna llena. ¿Puedes llevarlo al bosque? ¿Por un día o dos? Voy a despistar a los del Ministerio.

—¡No! —gritó Remus—. ¡No puedes!

—Vamos, Remus —dijo Firenze como si no hubiera oído sus protestas. Alargó la mano y, con ayuda de Romulus, subió a Remus sobre su espalda.

—Te encontraré cuando el Ministerio se haya ido —prometió Romulus—. ¿Tienes tu espejo?

Sirius se quedó en silencio mientras Remus asintió y un momento después el centauro desapareció por la puerta con su amigo en la espalda.

—No entiendo —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ebony y Magorian han intercambiado información de nuestro paradero con el Ministerio —explicó Romulus—. Necesito que me prometas algo. Prométeme que estarás con Remus mientras estoy fuera.

—¿Fuera? Pero ¡le dijiste que lo que encontrarías en un par de días!

—El Ministerio sabe dónde estamos. Ellos no van a parar hasta cazarlo... No van a dejarlo hasta que cacen a alguno de nosotros. Puedo alejarles de él apareciéndome.

—Pero ¡no tienes licencia! ¡Te atraparan de inmediato!

—Voy a aparecerme por varios lugares y les llevaré a dar una pequeña danza por todo el país. Ellos no saben que Remus todavía está aquí.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Remus no querría que fueras detenido.

—Es mi elección. Te estoy diciendo lo que estoy planeando para que así estés advertido con antelación en caso de que no pueda darles esquinazo.

—Dumbledore dijo que sería peor para ti que para Remus si te atraparan.

—Depende de si se tiene en cuenta que un campo de criaturas peligrosas es peor que los dementores de Azkaban. Una vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano. Todavía sigo diciendo eso. Incluso me enfrentaré a una vida en Azkaban por él, siempre y cuando sepa que está a salvo. Ahora, prométeme que cuidarás de él.

—Pero ¿no puedes quedarte y luchar contra el Ministerio? —preguntó Sirius.

—Siempre estoy peleando, Sirius —respondió Romulus en voz baja—. Esto es solo otra batalla a la que me tengo que enfrentar. Ahora, prométemelo.

—Pero las vacaciones de verano comienzan la semana que viene, no voy a estar aquí.

—¡Prométemelo, por favor!

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Ahora vuelve rápidamente a la escuela. No querrás estar aquí cuando llegue el Ministerio.

Sirius quería intentar hablar con Romulus sobre su plan, pero se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera sería inútil. En cambio, hizo lo que le dijo y se apresuró a ir a Cabeza de Puerco y al túnel oculto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Supongo que será una expresión inglesa refiriéndose a que sobra del sitio en el que se encuentra.
> 
> (2) Originariamente sería: "el pecho de los cajones". Eso suena muy extraño y lo he cambiado de esa forma.


	14. No regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius no se sorprendió al descubrir que Dumbledore le estaba esperando cuando llegó al castillo.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja mientras se apresuraba a ir hacia su oficina.

—Hay que ayudarlos —jadeó Sirius mientras se esforzaba por seguir el paso del director sorprendentemente ágil.

—Tengo intención de hacerlo —respondió Dumbledore—. Romulus no llegará muy lejos, lo llevaran ante el Wizengamot en un par de semanas.

—¿En un par de semanas? —preguntó Sirius—. Pero...

—Asumiendo que pueda darles esquinazo durante tanto tiempo —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero es un joven con recursos, y tengo fe en él.

—¿Pero no puede...

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle, pero hasta que no lo atrapen tengo las manos atadas.

—Pero si fuera capturado, sería enviado a Azkaban.

—¿Estás suscrito a El Profeta? —preguntó Dumbledore, confundiéndolo ante su pregunta.

—No, pero mi padre lo está.

—Te sugiero que lo leas una vez que llegues a casa. La captura de Romulus será una gran noticia. El Ministerio se asegurará de ello, sobre todo porque otras publicaciones les han criticado por su incapacidad para detener a los hermanos Lupin. Ahora, ¿dónde está Remus?

—En el bosque con Firenze —respondió Sirius—. Romulus quiere que le ayude, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? No puedo estar aquí.

—Voy a mantener un ojo puesto en él hasta que regreses —le aseguró Dumbledore—. Está en buenas manos con Firenze, aunque me imagino que el joven centauro tiene sus propios problemas en este momento.

—Dijo que desafiaron a su padre.

—Torin era un buen centauro, un buen amigo.

—Lo está diciendo como si estuviera muerto.

—Él nunca tomaría la vida de un miembro de su manada, ni siquiera si la suya está en juego. Magorian, si no es ya el jefe de la manada, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo será al caer la noche.

Sirius miró por la ventana hacia el sol de la mañana. Se preguntó cómo iba a concentrarse en las clases de hoy sabiendo los problemas en los que estaban envueltos Remus, Romulus y Firenze.

Sin embargo, parecía que, como siempre, Dumbledore estaba un paso por delante de él. El director lo condujo fuera de su oficina y le ordenó regresar al dormitorio para recuperar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior.

* * *

 

Pasaron dos semanas del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, cuando la noticia de la captura de Romulus llegó a Sirius. Había estado leyendo El Profeta todos los días, pero como suele pasar, la noticia le llegó por otra fuente.

—Los aurores han capturado a uno de los Lupin —anunció Orion durante la cena de una calurosa noche de julio—. Lo trajeron esta tarde, capturado cerca de Folkestone a punto de tomar un ferry. Pensaba que nos despistaría utilizando un transporte muggle, al igual que apareciéndose de forma ilegal. No funcionó, ¿o sí? No supuso que el Ministerio había pensado que pudiera intentarlo.

Sirius empujó sus verduras a un lado de su plato mientras escuchaba a su padre. Su apetito había desaparecido tan pronto como había oído las noticias.

—Sirius, ¡deja de jugar con la comida! —le ordenó Walburga—. Y Regulus, siéntate correctamente. Puedes ser un inútil squib, pero esa no es excusa para tener malos modales.

Echó una mirada a su hermano desde el otro lado de la mesa. El joven parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. Sirius deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para distraer a sus padres y que dejarán de criticarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo...

—Padre —preguntó—, ¿vas a estar en el Wizengamot cuando sentencien a Ro… Lupin? —Sirius esperó que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su deslizamiento; y dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que sus padres estaban demasiados ocupados criticando a Regulus como para notarlo.

—Por supuesto que estaré —respondió Orion como si fuera una pregunta inútil y estúpida.

—¿Puedo ir a mirar? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Para qué? —resopló Walburga negando con la cabeza—. Tu tiempo está mejor empleado haciendo deberes y viniendo conmigo a las reuniones sociales.

—Ahora bien —reprendió Orion—, no hay nada de malo en que nuestro hijo tenga ganas de ver actos de justicia. Incluso podría decidir seguir mis pasos, ayudándome a defender los intereses de la ley de los magos en los próximos años. Va a ser una buena experiencia para él, y el juicio estará abierto al público.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

—Mientras que te levantes a tiempo —respondió Orion con una mirada penetrante—. No puedo llegar tarde a un caso importante como este, por lo que tendrás que estar listo para salir a las siete.

—Lo estaré —prometió Sirius, sabiendo que probablemente no sería capaz de dormir en absoluto debido a su preocupación.

Sirius se deslizó fuera de la mesa de la cena y fue hacia su habitación a la primera oportunidad. Sacó el espejo de la parte posterior de su diario, donde había estado guardando bajo llave, y lo golpeó.

Remus apareció casi de inmediato, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que el otro chico había estado esperando tener noticias de él. Parecía más mayor que antes, a pesar de que solo hacía un par de semanas que no se habían visto. Las líneas de preocupación que no deberían estar en su rostro eran claramente visibles.

—Lo han capturado, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Remus.

Se preguntó si había algo en su cara que lo hubiese delatado, o si Remus ya lo había sabido de alguna otra forma. En realidad no importaba, ya que Sirius vio en su rostro que el último prestigio de esperanza desaparecía.

—Mañana iré al Wizengamot —le dijo Sirius en voz baja—. Te contaré lo que ocurra.

Remus asintió en el espejo, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado afectado para hablar.

* * *

 

—Va a estar bien —dijo Firenze después de Remus hubiese guardado el espejo.

—Va a ser enviado a Azkaban —susurró Remus—. La gente muere en Azkaban. Nunca voy a verlo de nuevo.

—Tal vez el Wizengamot entenderá por qué hizo lo que hizo.

—Tengo que ir, tengo que verlo —dijo Remus mientras recogía sus cosas.

—No puedes, es demasiado peligroso —le advirtió Firenze—. Van a estar esperando a que lo hagas.

—Pero tengo que...

—Romulus no querría que fueses capturado —señaló Firenze.

—Y tu padre no querría que estuvieras tratando de hacer que los otros centauros luchasen contra Magorian —respondió Remus.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es. Ambos hemos tenido que correr y escondernos cuando deberíamos estar... —La voz de Remus se fue apagando y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

—Tienes razón —declaró Firenze tranquilamente después de varios minutos de un incómodo silencio—. Mi padre no querría que la manada se dividiese.

—¿Crees que ellos te aceptarán de vuelta?

—Con el tiempo, si no reto a Magorian...

—¿Por qué no vuelves ahora y les preguntas si puedes regresar? Tiene que ser mejor que vivir en el bosque.

—¿Y dejarte aquí solo? —Firenze negó con la cabeza—. No puedo hacer eso. Tu hermano me mataría si te dejara.

—Si estuviese aquí —señaló Remus con amargura.

—Él va a volver, y nada lo detendrá en cuanto pueda hacerlo.

—Espero que esté bien —susurró Remus.

—Yo también —respondió Firenze en un susurro tan bajo que Remus apenas lo oyó.

* * *

 

Sirius se puso nervioso en la entrada de la sala pública del Wizengamot mientras buscaba un asiento libre. Apenas podía creer la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Los tomó bastante tiempo atraparlos —comentó una mujer detrás de él.

—Todavía no han cogido al otro, sin embargo —respondió su compañero.

—Hace que el Ministerio se vea incompetente... incluso más que de costumbre.

Sirius sintió a alguien empujándolo entre los omóplatos, y se movió más en la sala. Deseaba que su padre no le hubiese dejado en la puerta tan pronto. A pesar de que era un poco alto para su edad, se sentía pequeño entre todas las brujas y magos más mayores que él. Estaba deseando reconocer a alguien, cuando oyó el sonido de una voz familiar que provenía de un asiento cercano al suyo.

Rita Skeeter estaba sentada en la tribuna del público con un cuaderno y una pluma en la mano. Sirius contempló la idea de volver atrás y buscar otro lugar para sentarse, pero había un asiento vacío a su lado en la segunda fila. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, pronto se dio cuenta por qué; pues una mujer con un sombrero odiosamente grande estaba sentada frente a él, bloqueando la vista del asiento de los acusados en el centro de la pista.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Rita con entusiasmo—. No pensé verte aquí . Estoy informando sobre el juicio para el periódico de la escuela. Dumbledore dijo que el Slytherin Standard comenzaría el año que viene en la escuela.

—Que... amable —murmuró Sirius mientras trataba de ver algo con la mujer que tenía frente a él.

—Sin embargo, dice que tengo que cambiarle el nombre —se quejó Rita—. Algo sobre que el periódico es para toda la escuela.

—Así que, para el periódico de la escuela… ¿ y por qué quieres hablar de esto? —Sirius hizo un gesto hacia la sala, donde varios miembros del Wizengamot estaban de pie hablando antes de que comenzara el acto.

—Romulus Lupin fue un estudiante de Hogwarts —explicó Rita—, era un prefecto y uno de los mejores alumnos de su año. Estaba en la casa Hufflepuff, y todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido cuando no volvió a hacer sus EXTASIS. Mi hermano iba un año por encima y me contó todo acerca de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sirius, preguntándose qué rumores habían circulado el verano en el que los hermanos Lupin habían huido.

—Bueno... —Rita lanzó a una lista detallada de los diversos rumores que habían circulado por los pasillos de Hogwarts ese año. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Romulus y Remus iban a ser los autores intelectuales de un plan para robar en Gringotts, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Desafortunadamente para Rita, no logró terminar su lista porque el juicio estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sirius se esforzó por ver que pasaba, y le mostró a Rita una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando pinchó al mago de enfrente con su pluma. Esto hizo que se moviera, por lo que ella y Sirius pudieron hacer lo mismo.

Sirius vio como Romulus fue llevado a la habitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Albus Dumbledore le acompañaba. Romulus se veía cansado, y algo mayor que la última vez que Sirius lo había visto. Tenía el pelo un poco despeinado, y parecía que no se había afeitado desde hacia un par de días.

—Eso es extraño —le susurró Rita al oído.

—¿Qué? —susurró Sirius.

—El jefe del Wizengamot es Dumbledore —murmuró Rita—. Pero alguien está sentado en su lugar.

Parecía que Rita no era la única que se ha dado cuenta de ello, y los susurros de la multitud fueron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que finalmente el asistente del jefe del Wizengamot pidió silencio.

—El acusado permanecerá en pie —mandó el jefe del Wizengamot—. Diga su nombre y fecha de nacimiento para el registro.

La respuesta de Romulus fue clara, pero Sirius pudo oír un leve temblor en su voz.

—¿Y en representación del acusado? —continuó el jefe.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —anunció Dumbledore.

El jefe del Wizengamot asintió.

—Que quede constancia de que Albus Dumbledore está representando al acusado en lugar de sentarse como jefe del Wizengamot. Además, que quede claro que yo, Tiberius Ogden, tomaré su lugar.

Lanzó una mirada a un joven mago que estaba sentado al final de la fila, garabateando frenéticamente.

Sirius esperó con impaciencia mientras las formalidades acababan, en su opinión, algo innecesario. Sospechaba que Romulus, todavía en pie, compartiría su opinión. ¿No era mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes?

Finalmente, Ogden pareció darse cuenta de que todos en la sala se estaban mostrando impacientes, y se volvió hacia Romulus.

—Romulus Lupin, estás acusado de diversos delitos cometidos en contra del Decreto para la Moderada Limitación de Brujería en Menores de Edad, del Decreto de Restricciones de Aparición y el Decreto para el Control de Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor —respondió Romulus con un gesto de la cabeza. Ogden hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y se volvió hacia él con un pergamino.

—¿Admite que, en la fecha del cinco de julio de mil novecientos sesenta y seis, realizó el encantamiento expelliarmus a John Lupin para desarmarlo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y usted, en ese momento, era consciente de que tenía la edad de dieciséis años y que realizó un hechizo que está prohibido que lo realice un mago menor de edad?

—Sí, señor.

Ogden asintió y se volvió hacia el asistente para asegurarse que todavía estaba tomando notas antes de volver a mirar el pergamino.

—¿Admite que, en la misma fecha del cinco de julio, quitó a Remus John Lupin, un niño de seis años de edad, de la custodia legal de sus padres, John y Celeste Lupin?

—Sí, señor.

Ogden lo miró, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta; y era evidente, por los susurros del estrado, que muchas personas habían estado esperando una respuesta diferente a la que habían oído.

Pero éste no dejó que los murmullos durasen mucho tiempo, y regreso a la lista antes de vacilar un momento.

—¿Podría el acusado aclarar si era o no consciente, en el momento del secuestro, de que había una orden de ejecución emitida en la tarde del cinco de julio a Remus John Lupin?

Los jadeos del lugar donde estaba el público fueron esta vez más fuerte, y Ogden tuvo que gritar para que se calmaran. Sirius no podía decir si Romulus había respondido o no a la pregunta, aunque estaba seguro de que si hubiera sabido acerca de la orden no habría cambiado para nada sus acciones.

Sirius vio que Dumbledore daba un pequeño guiño a Romulus, antes de volverse hacia Ogden y el resto del jurado.

—Creo que podemos asumir con seguridad de que en el momento del… secuestro... nadie en la residencia Lupin había sido notificado del éxito o la negación de la solicitud. Los chicos habían salido de la vivienda antes de que los oficiales del Departamento de Reglamento y Control de Criaturas Mágicas llegasen.

—¿Está el acusado de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Odgen.

—Sí, señor.

—Vamos a seguir —Ogden volvió a mirar el pergamino que estaba frente a él, y Sirius alcanzó a ver lo extenso que era. Confiaba en que no todo fuera una lista de acusaciones, después de todo, ¿cuántas leyes podía haber roto?—. ¿Admite que, cuando se fue de la residencia de John y Celeste Lupin, hizo que se apareciera Remus Lupin junto a usted sin licencia a riesgo de su propia salud y bienestar?

Romulus parecía estar a punto de hacer algún tipo de respuesta sarcástica, pero Dumbledore intervino de nuevo.

—Creo que podemos asumir con seguridad de todas las instancias de magia siendo menor de edad y apareciéndose sin licencia serán admitidos, sin necesidad de pasar por todos ellos de forma individual —afirmó con calma—. Tal vez, podríamos seguir con los temas más serios del juicio.

Ogden parecía un poco decepcionado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —Revolvió entre los pergaminos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba—. Romulus Lupin, ¿admite que entre el cinco de julio de mil novecientos sesenta y seis y una fecha no especificada en junio de este año, cometiste los siguientes delitos? Negligencia al no informar al Ministerio de Magia que usted sabía el paradero de una criatura peligrosa, es decir, un licántropo...

Al oír la palabra "licántropo", la tribuna del público dejó escapar tantos gritos de asombro que Ogden amenazó con despejar la sala de todas las personas que no fueran oficiales. Rita había dejado caer su pluma de la sorpresa. Parecía que, a pesar de todos los rumores que se habían extendido sobre los Lupin, la mención de un hombre lobo fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de personas en la habitación. Afortunadamente para Sirius, la sala se calmó de nuevo, ya que nadie quería verse obligado a salir de ella antes de escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo.

La sala esperó mientras Ogden repitió la acusación y Romulus respondió afirmativamente.

Sirius se arriesgó a mirar hacia él, y vio que Rita volvía a escribir de nuevo. Parecía haberse recuperado de su sorpresa con bastante rapidez y garabateaba en su cuaderno.

Mientras tanto, la lista de cargos siguió y siguió. Sirius se preguntó si Romulus había sido consciente de cuantas leyes iba a romper cuando se había llevado a Remus lejos de sus padres.

La falta de notificación al Ministerio del paradero de un hombre lobo, no asegurarse de que un hombre lobo fuera debidamente registrado, impedir a los aurores de su deber de capturar a un hombre lobo, la falta de protección de dicho hombre lobo en las noches de luna llena...

Sirius frunció el ceño ante esta última, preguntándose qué más podría haber hecho Romulus para mantener a Remus, y a cualquier persona en la vecindad, a salvo durante la luna llena. Parecía que él no era el único que opinaba eso.

—Me gustaría llamar a un testigo para hablar en nombre del acusado en relación con la seguridad en la residencia de los hermanos Lupin en Hogsmeade —pidió Dumbledore.

Ogden asintió con la cabeza, aunque Sirius sospechaba que simplemente era reacio a discutir con el hombre que estaba en frente de él.

—Hago un llamado al oficial Horby del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas —anunció Dumbledore.

—¡No se puede llamar a un empleado del Ministerio! —dijo una voz terriblemente familiar desde un asiento a la izquierda del jefe del Wizangamot. Sirius miró a través de la sala a su padre, teniendo esperanza de que nadie más se opusiera.

—Orion —Dumbledore reconoció al otro hombre con un gesto amable—, simplemente llamo a Horby para evaluar la conveniencia y la seguridad de los hechizos lanzados por Romulus Lupin con el fin de proteger a su hermano durante el tiempo de la luna llena. Como jefe del departamento del Ministerio que tiene trato con esos asuntos, ¿quién mejor que él para determinar tal cosa?

Orión lo miró furioso, pero bruscamente retiró la queja.

—Ese es tu padre, ¿no? —le susurró Rita.

—Desafortunadamente —murmuró Sirius.

—Suenas como si estuvieras del lado de Lupin —comentó Rita.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —dijo Rita haciendo eco—. Nadie más parece estarlo.

Sirius miró a su alrededor y escuchó retazos de conversaciones en voz baja. La pareja delante de él decía, claramente, las sanciones más duras hacia Romulus. El hombre que estaba sentado junto a la mujer comentaba, con voz nasal, que era una pena que solo hubieran capturado a uno de los chicos, y que el más peligroso todavía siguiese libre.

—Dumbledore sí —respondió finalmente Sirius encogiendo los hombros.

Rita miró al lugar donde Dumbledore estaba, ahora haciéndole preguntas a Horby que, para decepción de un gran número de miembros del Wizengamot, confirmó que rara vez había visto un tipo de medidas tan efectivas para encerrar a los hombres lobo fuera de un campo de criaturas peligrosas. En realidad, parecía bastante impresionado sobre el hecho de que el hechizo continuase funcionando independientemente de la presencia de Romulus. Incluso sugirió que el personal de los campos de criaturas peligrosas podrían adoptarlo para implantar el encantamiento de los olores del bosque con el fin de calmar a sus prisioneros.

La mañana se alargó mientras que el Wizengamot escuchaba el testimonio de otros testigos, entre ellos varios residentes de Hogsmeade, quienes expresaron su asombro al saber que habían tenido a un hombre lobo viviendo entre ellos durante tanto tiempo. Desafortunadamente, la sala parecía dividida sobre si eso era algo bueno o malo. Por un lado, era bueno porque no habían notado que una peligrosa criatura anduviera suelta por el pueblo; pero por otro lado, se había tomado nota de uno de los residentes de que Romulus había estado trabajando en el pueblo, incluyendo las noches de luna llena.

—Remus siempre sabe que tiene que llegar al sótano antes del atardecer —explicó Romulus por cuarta vez—. No es estúpido, y nunca lo abandonaría por su cuenta hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para poder entenderlo.

—Llevaba al licántropo a su trabajo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ogden.

—En las noches de luna llena, no —señaló Romulus.

—Sin embargo, sólo un campo de criaturas peligrosas puede proporcionar la seguridad adecuada a las criaturas que su especie necesita.

—No voy a dejar que lleven a mi hermano a uno de esos sitios —respondió Romulus con dureza.

—Pues da la casualidad de que la decisión no es suya —señaló Ogden con calma—. La orden de ejecución emitida hace siete años sigue siendo válida hoy en día, y sólo el tutor legal del licántropo puede solicitar su anulación. Si todavía sigue libre cuando sea mayor de edad, puede hacer la solicitud correspondiente a través de los canales adecuados.

—Creo que esto sólo sería relevante si Remus estuviese también aquí —interrumpió Dumbledore—. Tal vez, podríamos concentrarnos en el asunto en cuestión.

—Excelente idea —dijo otro miembro del Wizengamot.

—Tengo una pregunta para el acusado.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Ogden. Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante para ver quién era el que había hablado. El hombre de cabello canoso se le hacía algo familiar, pero no fue hasta que Rita le susurró al oído cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Es uno de los Potter —susurró—. Tienen opiniones bastantes radicales.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sirius.

—Voy a ser periodista, mi trabajo es saber cosas —respondió Rita altivamente mientras continuaba tomando sus notas.

Sirius se volvió hacia el estrado, donde un hombre, que no podía ser otro que el padre de James Potter, le estaba haciendo preguntas a Romulus.

—¿Por qué te llevaste a tu hermano? —preguntó Potter.

—Porque así no sería asesinado por el Ministerio —respondió Romulus sin dudarlo. Su respuesta causó otra conmoción en las filas del Wizengamot.

—No es asesinato cuando hay una orden de ejecución de fuerza mayor —declaró Ogden, pidiendo silencio.

—Estoy seguro que mi acusado no quería ser irrespetuoso —aseguró Dumbledore al jefe del Wizengamot. Sirius estaba agradecido que Dumbledore estuviese ayudando a suavizar las cosas, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. Por la expresión de la cara de Ogden mientras miraba a un Romulus igual de furioso, sospechaba que nadie estaba de acuerdo respecto a ello.

—¿Se me permite continuar? —preguntó Potter—. ¿Era usted consciente de la gravedad de sus actos cuando se llevó a su hermano?

—Lo era, señor —respondió Romulus.

—¿Y hubiera hecho algo diferente si hubiese sido mayor de edad? —preguntó una bruja de mirada bondadosa.

—Hubiera solicitado la custodia de mi hermano.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso cuando llegaste a esa edad? —preguntó Potter.

—Porque sabía que se enfrentaba a treinta años o más en Azkaban —dijo Orion Black.

Sirius vio que la cara pálida de Romulus se volvía de un color casi blanco. ¿Treinta años en Azkaban? Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, no sin volverse completamente loco.

Dumbledore levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza. A Sirius le recordó a la profesora McGonagall cuando un estudiante le daba una respuesta equivocada a una pregunta delante del resto de la clase.

—Como adulto, el hecho de Romulus se enfrentaría a una estancia bastante larga en Azkaban —comentó—. Pero estás olvidando de que cuando la mayoría de estos crímenes eran cometidos, era un mago menor de edad, así que la sentencia no debería de ser tan dura.

—Él se apareció sin licencia la semana pasada —argumentó Orion.

—Pero aparecerse sin licencia no conlleva una pena de prisión, sino una multa de hasta quinientos galeones.

—O una pena de prisión si el acusado no tiene el dinero —concluyó Orion.

—Creo que el Wizengamot, en el pasado, ha permitió el pago en cuotas —comentó Dumbledore—. Pero de vuelta al punto que estamos tratando… Como la mayoría de estos crímenes fueron cometidos cuando el acusado era menor de edad, la pena máxima que se puede imponer es de diez años en Azkaban.

—¿Diez años? —susurró Sirius.

Diez años con los dementores no sonaban mucho mejor que treinta. Sin embargo, su padre parecía no estar de acuerdo con esa sentencia, y estuvo señalando que, a pesar de que el secuestro inicial había tenido lugar cuando Romulus era menor de edad, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente al cumplir los diecisiete años para entregarse.

Los miembros del Wizengamot siguieron discutiendo acerca de si Romulus debería de ser condenado como un adulto o un menor de edad durante un tiempo. Sirius no le prestó gran atención a la mayoría de los argumentos, ya que no sabía sobre el tema; y desde que Rita paró de rasgar con la pluma, se imaginó que ella estaba igual de confundida sobre los detalles técnicos que se estaban discutiendo.

Por último, pareció que los argumentos de Dumbledore hubiesen ganado y, el voto que se produjo del Wizengamot, confirmó que la mayoría aceptaban que Romulus fuera tratado siendo menor de edad porque la mayoría de los delitos que había cometido, al menos al principio,  todavía tenía dieciséis años. Sirius no dejó de notar que su padre estaba en contra de la idea, mientras que el padre de James estaba tomando la misma postura de Dumbledore. De hecho, Sirius sospechaba que tanto la postura del Sr. Potter como la de Albus Dumbledore habían ayudado a que el Wizengamot se balancease en su favor.

—Estoy a favor de la pena máxima de diez años —declaró Orion inmediatamente después de la votación.

—Realmente, ¿no es demasiado pedir la pena máxima? —intervino la voz de una bruja chillona— El acusado ha sido sincero y franco. No ha tratado de excusar sobre sus acciones o de hacernos perder nuestro tiempo haciendo un largo juicio.

—Gastó el tiempo de todos nosotros fugándose durante siete años —argumentó Orion.

—Quiero pedir al Wizengamot que tenga en cuenta las razones de las acciones de Romulus Lupin —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. El vínculo entre hermanos no siempre es fuerte, pero en este caso dudo que alguien esté en desacuerdo de que Romulus hizo lo que hizo por amor a su hermano.

—No estamos cuestionando el amor del acusado —se burló Orion—. Creo que la única cosa que podría decir el acusado para pedir clemencia sería si nos revelase la ubicación de su hermano... ¿Tiene la intención de hacerlo?

—No, señor —respondió Romulus inmediatamente.

—Entonces sugiero levantar la sesión para considerar la sentencia.

Ogden asintió pensativo.

—Si no hay más preguntas…

Los miembros del Wizengamot negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a ponerse de pie.

—¿No es emocionante? —preguntó Rita sin aliento, y también se puso en pie para caminar hacia la salida.

Sirius miró de nuevo hacia el centro de la habitación, y vio que Dumbledore estaba hablando en voz baja con Romulus, quien asentía de manera un tanto resignado a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo el hombre de más edad. Sirius deseaba poder ir a hablar con ellos, pero no podía pensar en una excusa para poder hacerlo.

—Creo que mi historia necesita tener algo... más... —murmuró Rita a su lado— Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo Dumbledore. Me gustaría poder acercarme lo suficiente para poder escuchar. Romulus es muy guapo, ¿no crees?

Sirius apenas escuchaba a Rita mientras parloteaba.

—Me pregunto si a Dumbledore no le importaría decirme unas palabras, o tal vez Romulus podría…

—Probablemente deberíamos irnos —sugirió Sirius—. Todo el mundo se va a almorzar, y mi padre me dio un poco de dinero para ir al comedor de Ministerio, ¿vas a ir?

—En un minuto —dijo Rita mientras corría hacia Dumbledore—. ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

—Señorita Skeeter —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—. Y el señor Black. Es agradable ver que los jóvenes tomen interés por el sistema de justicia. ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita Skeeter?

—Estoy haciendo un informe para el periódico de la escuela —anunció Rita mientras blandía su importante cuaderno—. Pensé que tal vez le gustaría poder hablar conmigo —Miró esperanzada a Romulus, y le dio lo que probablemente pensó que era su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Puedo ver eso? —preguntó Dumbledore cortésmente mientras señalaba el cuaderno.

—Por supuesto, profesor —Rita se lo entregó con orgullo y se acicaló al ver como Dumbledore hojeaba las páginas y comentaba cosas sobre lo impresionado que estaba con la cantidad de detalles que se había incluido y similares.

Finalmente, le entregó de nuevo el cuaderno con una sonrisa.

—Muy informativo —le dijo con un guiño—. Ahora bien, tal vez debería ir yendo para almorzar…

Rita pareció un poco decepcionada, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir. Se volvió hacia la puerta, llevando a Sirius con ella.

—Un momento —llamó Dumbledore—. Sirius, tengo un mensaje de tu padre, si esperas un momento.

Rita se detuvo también, pero Dumbledore la despidió con un gesto, diciéndole que Sirius se uniría a ella en breve. Dumbledore esperó hasta que Rita hubo salido por la puerta antes de volverse hacia Sirius. La sala estaba vacía aparte de ellos tres.

—¿Un mensaje de mi padre? —le preguntó con curiosidad, preguntándose que era lo que su padre tendría que decirle y que no lo hubiera dicho esta mañana.

—Oh, no hay ninguno —rio Dumbledore entre dientes—. Pero la señorita Skeeter es bastante persistente cuando se trata de una historia. Algún día será una buena periodista, pero de poca moral.

—¿Profesor?

–Oh, su historia era cierta, esencialmente, pero bastante exagerada. Darle más información para el diario sería bastante tonto, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la precaria posición de Remus.

—No va a dejar que se publique esa historia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius.

—No puedo evitar que lo haga —suspiró Dumbledore—. No sin cerrar el periódico por completo, y prefiero no hacerlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Especialmente cuando tantas otras publicaciones estarán reportando sobre la audiencia de todos modos. Pero creo que podré aplicar con éxito que se elimine el nombre de Remus de todos los informes sobre la audiencia. Él todavía es menor de edad, y será sencillo para el Wizengamot lanzar un hechizo para quitar su nombre de todos los cuadernos que han estado en la habitación... incluso la de los estudiantes.

—Entonces, ¿el nombre de Remus no estará en el periódico? —preguntó Romulus con alivio.

—No, no lo creo —respondió Dumbledore—. Pero eso no significa que el tuyo no lo esté... Eres mayor de edad y no podemos hacer lo mismo.

Rómulo asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Todavía tienes tu espejo? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Sirius—. ¿Cómo está Rem?

Sirius sonrió mientras sacaba el espejo cuidadosamente envuelto de su bolsillo.

—Quería hablar con él tan pronto como supiera que había pasado —explicó—. Sé que está preocupado.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Romulus.

—No vas a poder llevártelo contigo a Azkaban —le dijo Dumbledore mientras Sirius le entregaba el espejo.

—Si él es enviado a Azkaban —corrigió Sirius.

—Ya me tienen un sitio reservado para el próximo barco —murmuró Romulus—. Lo único que no sé es cuanto tiempo estaré.

—Te daremos un par de minutos —dijo Dumbledore mientras conducía lejos a Sirius para dejarle privacidad a Romulus y que hablase con Remus.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Sí?

—Usted dijo antes que sería peor para Romulus si lo atrapasen que para Remus…

—Lo hice.

—Pero Remus será asesinado si es capturado, ¿no es eso peor que Azkaban?

 _Es tan joven,_  pensó Dumbledore.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte, y pocos estarían en desacuerdo en que los dementores entran en esa categoría.

—¿Podría Remus permanecer oculto hasta que fuera mayor de edad? —preguntó Sirius.

—Lo dudo —respondió Dumbledore con tristeza—. Pero hay una nueva ley que está siendo redactada que podría ayudar cuando entre en vigor.

—No lo entiendo.

—Y me temo que no hay tiempo para poder explicarlo ahora —dijo Dumbledore con una sacudida de la cabeza—. Esperemos que cuando Remus sea llevado ante el Wizengamot pueda ser capaz de utilizar la nueva ley para mantenerlo vivo y a salvo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Dumbledore lo llevase de vuelta a donde Romulus seguía estando sentado en el centro de la sala.

—Gracias —le susurró al pasar el espejo de nuevo a Sirius, volviendo la cabeza al hacerlo, pero no antes de que Sirius hubiese visto las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Será mejor que vaya a ponerme al día con Rita —dijo Sirius mientras envolvió el espejo y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó Romulus cuando empezó a irse— No olvides tu promesa.

—No lo haré —respondió Sirius.

—Cuidaremos de él —aseguró Dumbledore a Romulus amablemente—. Sólo recuerda lo que te he enseñado.

—Todavía no sé si puedo hacerlo —respondió.

—Sí, sé que puedes —afirmó Dumbledore con firmeza—. ¿Sabes lo que son los dementores? ¿Sabes cómo se alimentan? Esta es la mejor oportunidad que tienes de volver de allí con la cordura intacta.

—Pero...

—Piensa en Remus —le aconsejó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Entonces, Sirius estuvo bastante lejos y no pudo oír nada más de la conversación.

* * *

 

Sirius aún podía oír a su padre furioso, desde la planta baja, cuando finalmente logró escapar a su habitación. Activó su espejo, tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada. Más tarde, no podía dejar de comparar la reacción de Remus con la de su padre.

—¡Seis años! —había gritado Orion, muy disgustado con lo que le parecía una breve sentencia.

Remus, por otra parte, apenas había podido articular palabra ante la noticia.

Sirius había terminado hablando con Firenze, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer y deseando poder estar en el Bosque Prohibido con su amigo. No sabía que iba a hacer Remus durante del resto de las vacaciones de verano, y no quería otra cosa nada más que estar con él en Escocia.


	15. No one must hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

 Remus miró hacia la luna, casi llena, por encima de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Se preguntó si Romulus podría ver la luna creciente desde la prisión de Azkaban, o si fue confinado al profundo centro del edificio. A veces, cuando abría los ojos por la mañana, Remus olvidaba dónde estaba, olvidaba que habían cogido a su hermano y protector. Entonces, se despertaba totalmente... y recordaba.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Firenze tranquilamente—. Va a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Seis años no es tanto tiempo.

—Tendré diecinueve años —susurró Remus—. Si no me arrestan también.

—No lo harán.

—Eso no lo sabes. Rom tampoco creía que lo atraparían.

—Sí lo sabía.

Remus miró fijamente a Firenze.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Romulus sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo localizara el Ministerio. Él siempre lo ha sabido. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado presionándote a aprenderte todos los encantamientos de curaciones y plantas útiles?

—No fue porque creía que nos iban a capturar —sostuvo Remus—. No es que pudiera hacer muchos encantamientos ahora mismo, no puedo usar una varita.

—Todavía no —señaló Firenze.

—Nunca.

—Entonces, ¿vas a rendirte? —espetó Firenze— ¿Crees que eso es lo que Romulus querría que hicieras?

—¿No dijiste que no tendría sentido que planteara escaparse? —se enfurruñó Remus.

—Y no lo tendría. Nadie ha escapado antes de Azkaban. No se encuentra en medio del Mar del Norte sin una buena razón.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que esté ahí —susurró Remus.

—Estará aquí antes de lo que te esperas.

—Pero no será lo mismo —exclamó Remus—. Los dementores hacen cosas a la gente de allí. Ellos toman sus recuerdos felices. ¿Y si me olvida?

—No lo hará.

—Pero, si en verdad me quiere, se olvidará porque seré uno de sus recuerdos más felices.

—Él se preocupa por ti —dijo en voz baja Firenze—. Sus preocupaciones no serán buenos recuerdos, que los mantendrá.

—Pero entonces se preocuparía todo el tiempo por mí en Azkaban. Será peor para él si se preocupase.

Firenze no tuvo respuesta para eso, y Remus se volvió para mirar a la luna.

* * *

 

Sirius se encogió ante el sonido de las voces que provenían del estudio de su padre. Regulus estaba sentado junto a él en la escalera, e hizo una mueca cuando la voz de su madre llegó a subir más el volumen a causa de su enfado.

—¡Es una escuela muy respetable! —gritó Walburga.

—Está en Australia —contrarrestó Orion.

—Lo suficientemente lejos de aquí para que la gente no sepa de nuestra vergüenza.

—Pero ¿y el coste? Incluso si lo mandamos uno muggle, significaría un coste muy alto.

—No si se queda en las vacaciones.

—No puede quedarse allí para siempre.

—Puede volver durante el verano —se comprometió Walburga.

—Pensaré en ello —respondió Orión.

Sirius se volvió para mirar a su hermano, y vio su expresión de desesperación ante el resultado de la discusión.

—Supongo que me voy a Australia —murmuró en voz baja.

—Por lo menos podrás volver para las vacaciones de verano.

—¿Quién dice que quiera hacerlo? —dijo Regulus quebrando su voz y poniéndose de pie para correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Sirius suspiró mientras seguía a su hermano.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo —dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama de Regulus y hojeaba el folleto de la Escuela para Squibs de Sheila Shuttleworth.

—Es sólo un lugar para juntar a todos los inútiles squibs —se quejó Regulus.

—Podría ser peor.

—¿Cómo? —rio Regulus con amargura.

—Ellos podrían haberte enviando a una escuela muggle aquí, en Londres.

—Eso sería mejor que si enseñaran cosas como Historia de la Magia, sabiendo que nunca voy a ser capaz de hacer magia.

—Hay otras asignaturas también —señaló Sirius—. Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles...

—Hacen Estudios Muggles porque la mayoría de squibs terminan viviendo con muggles.

—Pero conseguirás cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas rápidamente —dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a una página en la que enseñaban algunos animales que estudiaban los alumnos—. En Hogwarts solo podemos cursarlo a partir de tercer año, el curso que comenzaré este año. Empezaré desde el principio, al igual que tú.

—Pero no podré estudiar cualquier criatura peligrosa. Solo dejan que los squibs se acerquen a los mansos.

—Bueno, no es que dejen que los estudiantes de Hogwarts se acerquen a cosas como mantícoras y dragones.

—Todavía prefiero ir a Hogwarts.

Sirius no podía decir nada al respecto. Por supuesto que Regulus quería ir a Hogwarts... ¿qué niño de once años de una familia de magos no le gustaría ir a la famosa escuela? Entonces, se acordó de otro chico al que se le había negado la oportunidad de ir.

—Tú no eres el único que quiere ir a Hogwarts pero no puede —dijo en voz baja.

—¿No lo soy? —preguntó Regulus—. ¿Conoces a otro squib?

—No exactamente —dijo Sirius—. Es solo un niño de Hogsmeade que no puede ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué no?

Sirius vaciló, sabiendo que estaba diciendo demasiado.

—No todos los niños pueden llegan a ir —dijo finalmente.

Regulus no pareció muy convencido, y Sirius no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Un pequeño abismo había aparecido entre los dos hermanos cuando la palabra squib había sido usada para describir a Regulus. Ellos habían tratado de ignorarlo, dejando a un lado la incómoda idea de que hubiera otro squib en la familia. Ambos habían visto las marcas de quemaduras en el tapiz de la planta baja y, aunque en la familia rara vez se hablase de aquellos cuyos nombres habían sido borrados del árbol de familia, los chicos sabían que su tío abuelo Marius había sido un squib.

—No quiero que me borren del tapiz —susurró Regulus.

—No lo harán —le aseguró Sirius, aunque no se sentía tan confiado como pretendía—. Pensé que me iban a borrar por estar en Gryffindor, pero no lo hicieron.

—Eso es diferente. Tú no eres un squib —escupió la última palabra como si fuera una terrible maldición que nunca debería de haberse pronunciado.

Sirius sabía que, en la casa de los Black, ser squib era peor que cualquier maldición...

* * *

 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Remus débilmente apartando el brebaje que Firenze estaba tratando de ponerle en sus manos por el mal olor que desprendía.

—Un remedio a base de hierbas —respondió Firenze—. Sé que no es tan bueno como las pociones de tu hermano, pero debería reponerte un poco.

—No quiero reponerme —murmuró Remus cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta en los helechos, recostándose en el incómodo suelo.

—Has tenido una mala noche, cachorro —dijo Firenze—. Pero tenemos que volver, no podemos quedarnos en lo más profundo del bosque durante mucho más tiempo.

—No veo por qué hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí, de todos modos —se quejó Remus, aunque se sentó y aceptó la pequeña taza de las manos del centauro.

—Ya sabes por qué —Firenze asintió con aprobación cuando Remus arrugó la nariz y bebió.

La luna llena de la noche anterior había hecho mella en el joven hombre lobo, y no quería nada más que acurrucarse en una cómoda cama y dormir todo el día.

En realidad, sabía por qué habían ido tan profundamente en el bosque; porque era más seguro de esa forma, tanto para él como para los residentes de Hogsmeade. Con el Ministerio husmeando por ahí, no había ninguna posibilidad de volver a su jaula en el sótano, y la única solución había sido ir a profundidades del bosque siendo vigilado por joven centauro.

—Vamos —dijo Firenze, y le extendió la mano—. Te llevaré un rato.

Remus dejó que Firenze lo cargase sobre su espalda, y apoyó la frente contra el hombro del centauro.

—No tenías que haberte quedado conmigo —susurró.

—Por supuesto que debía —respondió Firenze seriamente, pasando a Remus sus pocas pertenencias.

—Podría haberte hecho algo —señaló Remus—. Eres medio humano.

—Podrías haberlo intentado —rio—. Si lo hubieras hecho creo que mi mitad caballo habría tenido algo que decir al respecto.

Remus rio a medias mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Sus dedos encontraron, casi de inmediato, la fría y suave superficie del espejo. Lo sacó.

—¿Sirius? —le llamó tocando el espejo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que un somnoliento Sirius apareciese mirando el espejo.

—¿Remus? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius dando un gran bostezo.

—Estoy cansado —respondió Remus con otro bostezo—. ¿Cómo es que estás cansado? Tú no has estado corriendo por el bosque toda la noche.

—No podía dormir —admitió Sirius tímidamente—. Yo...

Remus frunció el ceño mientras la voz de Sirius se perdía en la nada. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció ver que enrojecía ligeramente de la vergüenza.

—No deberías de preocuparte por mí —le dijo, aunque secretamente estaba muy agradecido de que su amigo pensara en él... sobre todo ahora que sabía su secreto.

—Volveré a estar de vuelta en Hogwarts mañana —dijo Sirius.

—Lo sé —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—.Te echo de menos.

—Yo también —respondió Sirius.

Remus observó como los ojos de su amigo miraban rápidamente al lado izquierdo.

—Alguien viene —susurró, antes de que el espejo se quedara en blanco una vez más.

* * *

 

Sirius se quedó cerca de la barrera que separaba la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos del resto de la estación de Kings Cross. La plataforma diez estaba llena de decenas de muggles que acababan de bajar de un tren atrasado en Stevenage. En consecuencia, era bastante difícil para Sirius encontrar el momento adecuado para deslizarse inadvertidamente a través de la barrera, para gran disgusto de su madre.

—Podrías haber pasado antes —le reprendió Walburga con impaciencia.

—El conductor del ferroviario de ese tren estaba mirando —respondió Sirius, señalando discretamente hacia el tren que acababa de llegar.

—Bueno, yo no puedo esperar aquí todo el día —se quejó Walburga—. Tendrás que ir tú solo.

—Pero... —comenzó Sirius, pero su madre ya se iba de vuelta por donde habían venido.

—¡Hey! ¡Black! —le llamó una voz familiar— ¿Esa no es tu madre?

Sirius se volvió hacía Peter, y asintió en dirección a Walburga Black.

—Sí, tenía prisa.

—Apuesto a que sí —se rio James al lado de Peter—. No querrá hacer frente al resto de los sangres pura, no cuando ahora uno de sus preciosos hijos es un squib.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sirius, un poco irritado por la actitud de los dos chicos que había estado considerándolos ya sus amigos.

—No se puede mantener ese tipo de cosas en secreto —James se echó a reír—. Así que, ¿es cierto?

—¿Y qué si lo es? —soltó Sirius mientras conducía su carro más cerca de la barrera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Peter.

—Sí —añadió James—. Pensé que habíamos conseguido eliminar el palo de escoba que estaba en tu culo el año pasado.

Sirius miró a James por última vez antes de abrirse paso a través de la barrera, sin molestarse en comprobar si algún muggle estaba mirando.

Cualquier idea que hubiera tenido sobre que les iba a preguntar a los otros Gryffindors cuando aparecieron, desaparecieron.

—¿Dónde está tu madre, por cierto? —preguntó Sirius a James—. ¿Demasiado emocionada para venir a despedirse de su pequeño ángel?

James parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un comentario igualmente molesto, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—No me importa si tu hermano es un squib —dijo en su lugar.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pues no estando de humor para hablar de Regulus. Sobre todo porque la mayor parte del verano la había pasado escuchando las peleas sobre su escolarización.

—Será mejor que vayamos el tren, pronto partirá.

Los otros chicos asintieron y siguieron a Sirius al tren. Éste estaba lleno, y había pocos asientos sin nadie en él.

—¡Vamos, por aquí! —dijo James mientras abría una puerta.

—Pero... —Sirius no dijo nada más, ya que después de haber pasado por el compartimiento, había visto a la estudiante que estaba allí.

—Sólo es Rita —señaló Peter, siguiendo a James.

—Sólo Rita —gimió Sirius, y se preparó para un largo viaje.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Rita—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has tenido un buen verano? Fue muy agradable verte en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué no has escrito?

Sirius se ocupó de colocar su equipaje, tratando de ignorar las sonrisas en los rostros de los otros dos chicos.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el Ministerio? —preguntó James casualmente una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

—Fue muy emocionante —dijo Rita entusiasmada—. Estuve reportando sobre el juicio de Lupin. Se enteraron de eso, ¿no? ¡Salió todo en El Profeta! Estoy haciendo una historia para el diario de la escuela.

—¿Fuiste a ver el juicio de Lupin? —preguntó James con envidia.

—Sí —admitió Sirius, volviéndose para mirar por la ventanilla cuando el tren empezó a moverse. James y Peter se levantaron de sus asientos y se precipitaron hacia el pasillo, con ganas de saludar a sus padres. Sirius se quedó en su asiento y se sorprendió al ver que Rita no se había movido.

—¿No vas a saludar a tus padres?

—Mi padre tuvo que dejarme aquí antes —explicó Rita con un encogimiento de hombros—. Oyó un rumor acerca de una tienda que se materializaba en diferentes lugares y quería verlo.

—Por lo menos no vamos a perder nuestros asientos —razonó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa. Rita le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volverse hacia su cuaderno una vez más.

—Es muy frustrante —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Se sigue borrando el nombre de Remus cada vez que lo escribo. El hechizo para que no se mencionara su nombre debió de haber sido muy fuerte.

—Fue realizado por los magos más poderosos del Wizengamot —señaló Sirius, mientras se le revolvía el estómago ante la idea de que Rita pudiera hablar sobre Remus. Incluso si ella no pudiera poner su nombre en el informe, nada le impedía poder contar a toda la escuela sobre él.

—¿Sabes que es de nuestra edad? —comentó Rita—. Probablemente estaría en Hogwarts con nosotros si no le hubieran mordido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James mientras volvía a entrar al compartimiento y se sentaba junto al asiento de Rita, mirando detenidamente la hoja del cuaderno.

—El hermano de Romulus Lupin —respondió Rita, claramente en su elemento al ser el centro de atención por saber algo que los otros no supieran.

—Él es el único a que aún no han atrapado, ¿no?

—¿Has estado siguiendo el juicio? —Rita sonaba bastante sorprendida, aunque también ligeramente impresionada.

—Mi papá está en el Wizengamot —aclaró James—. Me dijo que el hermano pequeño todavía seguía fugitivo, pero no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

—Eso es porque hay un hechizo de restricción de informes sobre el caso —señaló Sirius.

—Eso no significa que él no me lo pudiera contar —dijo James poniendo mala cara.

—¿Tal vez pensó que no podía confiar en que no le dijeras a todo el mundo sobre él? —sugirió Sirius.

—Estaría equivocado —se enojo James, antes de volverse a Rita—. Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?

—Remus —le informó Rita.

Sirius sintió que su estómago daba un salto, y no se atrevió a responder a las miradas de interrogatorio de los otros dos chicos. Sólo agradeció que ellos no dijeran nada sobre la coincidencia del nombre frente a Rita.

Sabía que no podía evitar las preguntas para siempre, y no se sorprendió cuando James se inclinó sobre la mesa durante el banquete y susurró:

—Es él, ¿no es así?

—No sé de que estás hablando —mintió Sirius.

—Claro que no —respondió James—. Vamos, puedes contármelo... ahora somos amigos, ¿no es así?

—Es un nombre común, sólo porque...

—¡Muy bien! —lo interrumpió James—. No me lo cuentes, pero deja de mentir.

Estaba a punto de decir que no estaba mintiendo, pero James ya se había vuelto hacia Peter para preguntarle si pensaba que debería intentar entrar este año en el equipo de quidditch.

El banquete continuó con los jadeos habituales de sorpresas por los deliciosos manjares que tenían frente a ellos. Sirius estaba alcanzando su segundo trozo de tarta de melaza, cuando sintió la mesa tambaleándose bajo su mano. Varios Gryffindors parecían haber notado el movimiento, y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron. Entonces, de repente, la mesa dio un salto, tirando bastantes postres y bebidas.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK! —gritó una voz por encima del estruendo de los estudiantes.

Sirius sintió que su cara se sonrojaba cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a la mirada furiosa de Albus Dumbledore.

—No voy a tolerar este tipo de escándalo —continuó Dumbledore en un tono más tranquilo, pero aún en tono severo—. Ven a mi oficina inmediatamente.

Sirius no sabía qué decir. No había hecho nada, pero parecía como si fuera a ser culpado por el incidente de todas formas. Siempre había oído que Dumbledore era justo, y ciertamente, nunca había visto ni oído nada que pudiera disuadir lo contrario. Así que, ¿por qué estaba siendo señalado como culpable?

Sirius puso la tarta de melaza de nuevo en su plato, y se levantó. Pudo sentir los ojos de toda la escuela en él cuando salió de la sala. Deseó saber quién era el responsable de la broma, así le hubiera hechizado a mediados de la próxima semana.

* * *

 

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras Sirius entraba en la oficina—. He enviado a uno de los elfos para que te trajera un trozo de tarta de melaza.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Sirius, más confundido que nunca.

—Estabas a punto de comer un trozo de tarta de melaza, ¿no es así? —preguntó Dumbledore educadamente mientras le pasaba el plato.

—No entiendo —dijo Sirius en voz baja—. Pensé que estaba en problemas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dumbledore—. No has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para haberte ido a Hogsmeade este año.

—Pero la mesa...

—Oh, ese fui yo —admitió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. No es tan eficaz como cuando hacía ese hechizo en mi cuarto año, pero por aquel entonces realmente no pensaba que nadie se pudiese quemar por la comida caliente, y hacía saltar la mesa sin previo aviso. Pensé que un suave toque para todos sería una buena advertencia.

—¿Usted? —susurró Sirius.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta timidez.

—Necesitaba una forma de hablar contigo, una que no levantara las sospechas del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sirius frunció el ceño con confusión.

—El profesor Spion trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia —explicó Dumbledore—. Él está aquí para enseñar, pero también para buscar a Remus. Al parecer, el Ministerio cree que estoy escondiendo a Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore se rio un poco ante la idea, y varios de los antiguos profesores parecieron igualmente de divertidos.

—Pero usted dijo que le podía ayudar —señaló Sirius—. De vuelta al Wizengamot, dijo...

—Y tengo esa intención —le aseguró—. Pero con el profesor Spion observando mis movimientos... bueno, hace las cosas más difíciles. Es por eso que tenía que hablar contigo.

Sirius asintió, pensativo, olvidando la tarta de melaza.

—Continuarás tomando clases extras con la señora Pomfrey —dijo Dumbledore—. También voy a sugerirle al profesor Slughorn que te dé un empujón en Pociones, ya que me ha dicho que tienes un talento natural en la materia.

—¿Me está dando permiso para ir a ver a Remus? —preguntó Sirius con cautela.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Dumbledore con un guiño—. El túnel de Cabeza de Puerco está siendo vigilado por el otro lado. El Bosque Prohibido está todavía fuera de los límites, sobre todo en la noche de luna llena... pero si llegaras a encontrarle con el joven Remus...

—¿A la mañana siguiente? —adivinó Sirius.

Dumbledore asintió, claramente complacido de que Sirius estuviera siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes cómo acceder a la cocina de la escuela? —preguntó.

—Sí —admitió Sirius, preguntándose si estaba en contra de las reglas de la escuela entrar en ella, incluso antes del toque de queda.

—Bien, bien —dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza—.Te recomendaría hacer una parada allí antes de dar sus paseos por la mañana. Creo que un paseo a la semana no levantaría muchas sospechas. La señora Pomfrey te proporcionará un kit de curación de emergencia. Asegúrate de que no lo vean, pero llévalo contigo, por si acaso.

—Remus no puede vivir en el bosque para siempre —susurró Sirius—. Usted dijo que había una nueva ley que le podría ayudar.

—Todavía no está en vigor —explicó Dumbledore con tristeza—. Puede que nunca lo esté. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para sacarlo hacia adelante, pero hay muchos en el Ministerio que se oponen a la idea de una ley que trate a los hombres lobo como los seres humanos que son la mayor parte de sus vidas.

—¿Cómo el profesor Spion?

—Exactamente. Si sospecha que sabes sobre Remus, tratará de entablar amistad contigo con el fin de encontrarle.

—No le diré nada —aseguró Sirius al director.

—Muy bien —respondió Dumbledore—. Ahora debes reunirte con sus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor. Me imagino que tienes mucho de qué hablar después de las vacaciones de verano.

—Ellos me han estado preguntando acerca de Remus —soltó Sirius—. Rita les dijo su nombre y saben que es el mismo Remus vieron en primer año.

—¡Por Merlín! —suspiró Dumbledore—. Temía que esto pudiera suceder tarde o temprano cuando escuche de los informes de la profesora McGonagall sobre un dúo de bromistas, y que uno de ellos no era un estudiante.

—Es mi culpa —susurró Sirius—. Le dije accidentalmente el nombre de Remus a James. Fue el año pasado, pero se acordó de él.

—¿Su nombre completo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo el primero.

—¿Y ellos están seguros de que es la misma persona?

—Creo que sí —Sirius respiró hondo antes de que hacer otra pregunta que le había estado molestando—. Usted no va a dejar realmente a Rita publicar esta historia, ¿verdad?

—No va a aparecer el nombre Remus —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero tienes razón en estar preocupado. Rita, sin duda, hablará de su licantropía, lo que podría dar lugar a preguntas incómodas por parte de tus amigos.

—¿Cree que puedan entenderlo?

—Ellos no conocen a Remus, no como tú —señaló—. Incluso para los magos más liberales, los hombres lobo son algo de temer.

Sirius esperaba que Dumbledore estuviese equivocado.

—Una cosa más antes de irte —dijo Dumbledore cuando abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio—. Romulus me dijo que, si conseguías ver a Remus, le dieses esto. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti para que se lo entregues cuando lo veas.

Sirius le tendió la mano y Dumbledore dejó caer un pesado anillo. Él había visto el anillo en la mano derecha de Romulus Lupin, en el que aparecía el escudo familiar.

—Temía que pudiera perderlo dentro de Azkaban —explicó Dumbledore—. Pidió que Remus lo mantuviera a salvo.

—¿Cree que sobrevivirá? —susurró Sirius mientras continuaba a mirando el anillo—. ¿Va a ser el mismo cuando salga?

—La prisión cambia a todos —respondió Dumbledore en su mismo tono de voz—. Azkaban más que cualquier otra.

—Pero ¿le ha enseñado algo para ayudarlo?

—Lo hice.

—¿El qué?

—Me temo que no te lo puedo decir —dijo con un triste movimiento de cabeza—. Sería demasiado cruel despertar falsas esperanzas y... es peligroso... muy peligroso. Si tiene éxito, él mismo te lo dirá.

—Pero si es peligroso… ¡no debería hacerlo! —exclamó Sirius —. Sólo debe de esperar y volver a casa cuando salga.

—Tal vez debería de hacerlo —reflexionó Dumbledore—. Pero Romulus es terco, algo de familia, por desgracia. No le importa lo peligroso que sea, no cuando se trata de proteger y cuidar a su hermano.

—Haría cualquier cosa por él —respondió Sirius, recordando las palabras de Romulus la mañana después de descubrir que Remus era un hombre lobo.

—Precisamente —dijo estando de acuerdo.

 


	16. Summer is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Cuando Sirius regresó al dormitorio se encontró con James y Peter que estaban ocupados desempacando sus baúles mientras discutían sobre las asignaturas que habían decidido tomar durante su tercer año.

—El que alguien quisiera hacer Runas Antiguas es un misterio para mí —comentó James mientras sacaba sus nuevos guantes de quidditch de su baúl con una amplia sonrisa.

—Se gana bastante dinero en Egipto —le dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros—. Si quieres trabajar allí necesitas Runas Antiguas.

—Supongo —murmuró James—. ¿Qué pasa con Adivinación?

—Podría ser bueno para echar unas risas. Según May, la de quinto curso, el profesor Delphi se queda en trance en casi todas las clases... Pierde mucho tiempo.

Sirius escuchó sin intervenir en la conversación. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que le estaban ignorando.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? —le preguntó con impaciencia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió James burlonamente.

Peter miró de James a Sirius, y viceversa; estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro si decirlo o no. Finalmente, decidió coger sus pertenencias desperdigadas y organizarlas en una pila.

Estaba claro de que a menos que Sirius estuviera dispuesto a revelar lo que sabía de Remus, sus supuestos amigos no iban a hablar con él. Terminó de desempacar en silencio, y fue el primero de los chicos en meterse en la cama. Sin embargo, no fue el primero en dormirse, y todavía estuvo despierto mucho después de que los otros estuvieran soñando profundamente.

* * *

 

Después de una agitada noche, Sirius se despertó aturdido, y miró alrededor de la habitación. James y Peter ya se habían levantado, y maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado seguir durmiendo a propósito, al igual que habían hecho con frecuencia durante su primer año.

Se puso su túnica y se apresuró a bajar a desayunar, maldiciendo por no haberse despertado antes y haber perdido su primera oportunidad de escaparse para ver a Remus.

—Primero toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —estaba diciendo James cuando Sirius se sentó en el banco y cogió un plato de tocino.

—Me pregunto cómo es el nuevo profesor —comentó Peter señalando hacia la mesa de los profesores donde el profesor Spion estaba sentado junto a la profesora McGonagall. Los dos estaban envueltos en una animada conversación, y parecían llevarse bastante bien.

—Escuché que solía trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia —interrumpió Lily Evans—. En algún puesto del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no enseña Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —preguntó James con desdén.

—Debido a que el profesor Kettleburn ya hace ese trabajo —respondió Lily con el mismo tono—. Estoy segura de que es un profesor de Defensa perfectamente capaz, el profesor Dumbledore no le habría contratado si no lo fuera.

Sirius siguió escuchando la discusión de los dos Gryffindors sin dejar de mantener un ojo puesto en la mesa de los profesores. Podía adivinar precisamente su "lugar" en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Habría apostado cualquier cosa de que el profesor Spion había estado en la Unidad de Captura del Hombre Lobo.

Su atención sólo se apartó de la mesa de los profesores cuando James saludó a Rita con un grito y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—¿Desde cuándo te asocias con Slytherin? —preguntó Lily sorprendida—. Pensé que los odiabas a todos.

—No a todos —respondió James—. Al menos, no cuando tienen un buen oído para el chisme.

Rita se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó James.

—El primer diario de la escuela ha sido retrasado hasta el fin de semana —refunfuñó Rita—. He estado trabajando en mis historias durante todo el verano, pero nadie más lo hizo. Dumbledore dice que tengo que esperar a los demás para mandarlo. También tengo que esperar a que el profesor Slughorn escriba un artículo sobre la nueva poción Oris que se ha añadido para los estudiantes EXTASIS. Al parecer, se añadió en el último minuto y no está en el libro estándar. San Mungo insiste en que todos los nuevos sanadores sepan cómo elaborarla, y un buen número de estudiantes EXTASIS de Pociones quieren seguir ese camino. Oh, y McGonagall quiere asegurarse de que se incluya un aviso sobre las pruebas de quidditch para los equipos de las casas, pero el capitán de Ravenclaw se está retrasando al elegir una fecha para las primeras pruebas. Simplemente, ¡no es justo!

Sirius asintió con simpatía, junto con el resto de los chicos y Lily. Sospechaba que habían escuchado menos de lo que había dicho que él.

Esto pareció confirmarse por el intento de James para llevar la conversación hacia el tema del juicio Lupin una vez más. Desafortunadamente para él, Rita se mostró reacia a extenderse más sobre el tema, y entre risas le dijo que sólo tendría que esperar hasta que el diario estuviera publicado y leería todos los detalles.

Su alivio duró poco, ya que eso significaba que tenía menos de una semana antes de que James y Peter descubrieran la verdad...

—Las criaturas mágicas peligrosas no siempre lo parecen —anunció el profesor Spion a la clase mientras se paseaba por la habitación—. Ellos pueden parecer seres humanos normales la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso es lo que les hacen tan peligrosos.

Sirius mantuvo sus ojos en su libro en lugar de arriesgarse a que el profesor pudiera ver el efecto que le producían esas palabras.

—Los vampiros... —continuó— se ven casi como humanos, sobre todo después de tomar la sangre de una de sus víctimas. Los hombres lobos pueden parecer humanos en cualquier momento que no sea durante luna llena. Pero hay maneras de saber si alguien está ocultando su identidad, y si escuchan con atención y estudian mucho no veo ninguna razón por la que todos y cada uno de ustedes no serán capaces de reconocer cualquier criatura peligrosa a simple vista.

Sirius escuchó cuidadosamente a lo largo de esa primera lección. No creía que fuera una coincidencia que el nuevo profesor hubiera decidido centrarse en los hombres lobo en el comienzo del curso.

Se preguntó cómo era posible de que no hubiera visto las señales en Remus antes de salir corriendo hacia el hogar de los Lupin la noche del cumpleaños de Remus, y sonrió para sí mismo por su propia estupidez.

Sin embargo, nada pudo mover la determinación de Sirius de que el profesor Spion estuviese equivocado en sus creencias sobre los hombres lobo. Remus no era peligroso, no a menos que fuera luna llena. No gastó su tiempo tramando y planeando cómo iba a encontrar su próxima víctima. Él no tenía ningún tipo de fuerza sobrehumana, no que Sirius hubiese visto de todos modos. No era más que otro niño. Remus era su mejor amigo, y no había manera de que el profesor Spion pudiera obtener información acerca de su paradero. Sabía que había aprendido la lección de la manera más difícil sobre mantener la boca cerrada acerca de Remus.

Se arriesgó a mirar a James, que estaba escuchando atentamente al profesor, y esperaba que Remus no fuese la persona que pagase por su imprudencia.

* * *

 

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Sirius se las arregló para escapase de la escuela e ir al Bosque Prohibido. Activó su espejo mientras corría a través de los árboles, con la esperanza de que fuera en la dirección correcta.

—Estamos en algún lugar al sur de la corriente del río —dijo Remus.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —Sirius se estremeció cuando miró a su alrededor y trató de recordar en qué dirección estaba la corriente.

—Bueno, si no me puedes encontrar, no hay forma de que el Ministerio vaya a hacerlo —bromeó Remus.

—Eso no es gracioso —respondió Sirius escuchando el sonido del agua.

—Lo sé —susurró Remus—. Firenze dice que camines como si fueras al campamento centauro, y que luego vayas en dirección norte cuando llegues a la arboleda con todas esas zarzas.

Sirius asintió y apretó el paso.

Finalmente, oyó el débil sonido de movimientos a través de los árboles, y sintió el olor de una fogata, llevándole directamente al pequeño claro en el que el hombre lobo y el centauro habían acampado claramente la noche anterior.

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó Remus, saltando de la roca en la que estaba sentado y arrojándose hacia Sirius con entusiasmo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también —respondió Sirius abrazando cautelosamente la espalda de Remus.

—No me voy a romper —le reprendió Remus.

—Pero pasaste la luna llena en el bosque —dijo Sirius—. ¿No te has lastimado?

—No mucho, y fue hace un par de semanas —respondió Remus con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces sus ojos vieron la bolsa que Sirius había traído con él—. ¿Esas son magdalenas?

Sirius asintió y abrió la bolsa.

—Recién horneadas por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo coger una? —susurró Remus mientras las miraba.

—Sírvete tú mismo —rio Sirius—. Las he traído para ti.

—¿En serio?

—El profesor Dumbledore prácticamente me dio permiso para asaltar las cocinas para ti —explicó Sirius—. Y la señora Pomfrey me está haciendo un kit de emergencia para que pueda usarlo después de la luna llena.

—No me gusta que tanta gente sepa dónde estoy —murmuró Remus mientras se sentaba de espaldas a la roca que previamente había estado usando como silla.

Sirius se sentó en el césped frente a él, apoyándose contra un árbol. No sabía lo que podía decir para aliviar los temores de Remus, no cuando sabía con certeza que el Ministerio estaba en su búsqueda.

—Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus entre bocado y bocado que le daba a la magdalena.

—Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa que está aquí para buscarte —admitió Sirius.

—¿Es un buen profesor?

—No sabe nada acerca de los hombres lobo —bufó Sirius—. Pasó la mayor parte de la primera clase diciendo lo peligrosos que son en todo momento.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los libros.

—Pero no es cierto.

Remus miró a Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Gracias —susurró Remus.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —respondió Remus—. Por estar aquí, por no creer en tu nuevo profesor, por ser mi amigo.

—No hay necesidad de darme las gracias por eso —le aseguró Sirius.

—Gracias de todos modos —dijo Remus, inclinándose para agarrar otra magdalena—. Y por las magdalenas.

Sirius asintió y se mordió el labio. Podía sentir el anillo de Romulus prácticamente quemarle como si fuera a hacerle un agujero en el bolsillo, y se preguntó cómo iba a sacar el tema sin alterar a Remus. Sin embargo, su cambio de estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido al otro chico.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—Tengo algo más para ti —explicó Sirius—. Dumbledore me pidió que te lo diera.

—¿Qué es?

—Es... —Sirius dudó y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar el anillo— Romulus me lo dejó en el Ministerio —explicó tendiéndole la mano a Remus. Remus se acercó, y Sirius colocó el anillo cuidadosamente en la palma de la mano—. Quería que lo cuidaras por él.

—Pero voy a perderlo en el bosque —susurró Remus sin dejar de mirar el anillo—. Hubiera sido más seguro que lo tuviera él. No piensa que va a volver, ¿verdad?

—Volverá —prometió Sirius—. Sólo está siendo cuidadoso, eso es todo.

—Pero voy a perderlo durante la luna llena.

—No, no lo harás. Sólo guárdalo junto al resto de tus cosas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Remus en voz baja. Sirius pudo ver que el otro chico estaba parpadeando rápidamente, como si tratara de no llorar—. Estoy muy asustado.

—No voy a dejar que te encuentren.

Sirius se arrastró hacia Remus y se sentó a su lado. El trabajo de Remus por contener las lágrimas fue inútil y pronto cayeron libremente. Acarició su hombro un par de veces, sin saber qué hacer.

Durante el verano, Regulus había llorado varias veces, pero siempre había rechazado cualquier consuelo y se escondía en su habitación hasta que las lágrimas se le hubiesen secado. Remus no tenía ni siquiera un lugar al que ir.

—No me gusta estar en el bosque —sollozó Remus, acercándose más a él—. Rom siempre dijo que sería como una a-acampada, pero no lo es. Hace frío por la noche, incluso después de un día caluroso, y cuando llueve es cuestión de días para poder secarme. T-tengo frío todo el tiempo.

Sirius puso sus brazos alrededor de Remus y lo atrajo hacia él. Instantes después, su mejor amigo estaba llorando en sus brazos. Palmeó la espalda de Remus, sin saber si estaba ayudando o no.

Finalmente, Remus retrocedió un poco para que poder secarse la cara con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros y negó la cabeza.

—Todavía tengo frío —murmuró.

—Toma —Sirius se quitó la capa y la envolvió alrededor de los delgados hombros de Remus. Se preguntó si Remus estaba comiendo lo suficiente, y decidió traer mucha más comida la próxima vez que saliese de la escuela. Mientras apartaba el pelo de Remus de su cara, su mano rozó su piel desnuda y se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba. Añadió traer ropa de abrigo a su lista mental.

—No puedo quedarme con tu capa —sostuvo Remus.

—Claro que puedes. Tengo otras dos en el dormitorio —Sonrió mientras Remus jugueteaba con el borde de la capa, claramente pensando si aceptar el regalo—. Tiene incorporado un encantamiento que repele al agua —agregó.

—Pero ¿no te meterás en problemas?

—¿Quién se va a enterar?

Remus pareció que estaba a punto de discutir de nuevo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Se abrigó más en ella, y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde está Firenze, de todas formas? —preguntó Sirius con el fin de romper el silencio.

—Cazando —respondió Remus—. Tan pronto como supo que estabas en camino fue a buscar algo para desayunar. No sabíamos que ibas a traer comida.

—¿Él te deja solo mucho tiempo? —lo interrogó Sirius con preocupación.

—No mucho, sólo cuando está cazando o si tiene que volver al campamento. Magorian no le deja vivir allí, pero dice que tiene que asistir a todas las ceremonias oficiales.

—¿Ceremonias?

—Los centauros las tienen para todo tipo de cosas —explicó Remus—. Magorian es el nuevo líder, pero hay ceremonias que tienen que hacerse antes de que sea oficial.

—¿Qué pasó con Torin? —preguntó Sirius. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Remus miró hacia los árboles, probablemente donde había visto por última vez a Firenze.

—Murió —susurró—. No se defendió cuando fue desafiado por el liderazgo.

—Pero ¿cómo puede Magorian salirse con la suya?

—Son centauros —Remus se encogió de hombros—. Ellos viven de manera diferente a nosotros.

—¿Firenze está bien? —preguntó Sirius. No había visto muchas veces al joven centauro, pero le caía bien. Además es el único, aparte de él mismo, que está en condiciones de ayudar a Remus.

—No dice mucho —respondió Remus—. Es un centauro.

Se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato más, hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado deprisa y que llegaría tarde a su primera clase si no comenzaba a irse.

—Vendrás otra vez a verme, ¿verdad?

Sirius sabía que aunque no hubiera tenido la intención de regresar al bosque, la petición de su amigo le hubiera ganado.

—Vendré otra vez el sábado —prometió—. Después de la luna llena.

La cara llena de lágrimas de Remus se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa, y caminaron juntos por un rato. Finalmente, llegaron a un punto en que se dieron cuenta de que no sería seguro para Remus estar más cerca de la escuela y dejó que Sirius siguiera solo.

—Nos vemos el sábado —dijo Sirius volviendo a llamarlo antes de salir del bosque, pasando por la cabaña de Hagrid hacia el castillo.

Remus miró a Sirius regresar a la escuela, deseando más que nunca poder irse con él. No había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que no le gustaba quedarse en el bosque. Era incómodo y frío, y estaba tan aburrido que extrañaba sus clases.

—No deberías haber ido tan cerca del límite del bosque —le regañó Firenze mientras se acercaba.

—No había nadie cerca —señaló Remus—. Y si me vieran, pensarían que soy un alumno.

—Una capa prestada no te convierte en estudiante de Hogwarts.

—Lo sé —suspiró Remus, cubriendo más con la capa sus hombros.

El tejido aún tenía el fragante aroma de haber sido lavado recientemente para el inicio del curso. La lana suave aún tenía algo de la calidez de Sirius, y Remus sintió una oleada de gratitud por su amigo. A pesar de que temía la luna llena en la noche del viernes, estaba esperando más que nada a que llegase el sábado.

* * *

 

Sirius se despertó temprano en la mañana del sábado, decidido a encontrarse con Remus tan pronto como fuera posible. También estaba desesperado por alejarse de James y Peter cuando leyeran el artículo de Rita sobre el juicio de Romulus Lupin. Rita le había dicho después de la cena de anoche que las copias del diario se enviarían por las diversas salas comunes a primera hora de la mañana, para que los alumnos pudieran leer las noticias en el desayuno.

Sirius vio el montón de periódicos en la vacía sala común, posiblemente puesto por los útiles elfos domésticos. También estaba el fuego encendido para quitar el frío de la sala. Sirius casi tuvo la tentación de quemar toda la pila de diarios, pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo estaría atrasando lo inevitable, ya que los Gryffindors simplemente podrían pedirlos prestados a sus amigos o parientes de las otras casas. En su lugar, tomó la primera copia del diario y lo guardó en su túnica. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Remus viera el artículo, pero quería estar seguro de leerlo antes de enfrentarse a James.

Sirius dejó el castillo cargado con comida de la cocina, el kit de emergencia, ropa de abrigo que esperaba que le cupiera a Remus y un par de libros para aliviar el aburrimiento del que estaba seguro que su amigo estaba sufriendo.

No había nadie en los alrededores cuando Sirius corrió hacia el lago y al bosque. Remus no había respondido a su llamada a través del espejo y estaba preocupado por lo que hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. Esperaba que solamente fuera que Remus hubiera estado demasiado cansado para responder, o que no supiera donde había dejado el espejo.

Se dirigió al mismo sitio que había ido a principios de semana, sólo para descubrir que su amigo y el centauro se habían ido. Habían cubierto muy bien sus huellas, y si Sirius no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, habría negado a creer que se hubiera producido un fuego en el suelo.

Sacó el espejo de nuevo, lo tocó y llamó a Remus por su nombre. Esta vez su amigo apareció en el espejo, un poco más desmejorado de lo normal.

—Sigue la corriente al oeste —le aconsejó Remus—.Voy a dormir un poco hasta que llegues. Estamos cerca de media hora a pie de donde estábamos acampando antes.

—Nos vemos pronto—dijo Sirius mientras se abría camino en el bosque, dejando que el sonido de un arroyo cercano lo guiase.

Estaba seguro de que había estado caminando durante media hora cuando sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia en su cabeza. Sabiendo que Remus estaba en algún lugar sufriendo después de la luna llena, y ahora lloviendo, apresuró el paso.

Diez minutos después, Sirius finalmente se encontró en el nuevo campamento. Su torpe llegada hizo que se cayera el arco y carcaj de flechas de Firenze haciendo que se despertara el durmiente hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba junto a Remus bajo el saliente rocoso que les servía como refugio de la lluvia. No esperó una respuesta antes de que comenzara a buscar su kit en la mochila y sacara también una sopa caliente de verduras que le había pedido hacer a los elfos domésticos.

—Cansado y con moretones —murmuró Remus. Luchó por sentarse por un momento, antes de que Sirius lo empujase de nuevo al suelo con su mano.

—¿Hay alguna herida que necesites que cierre?

—No esta vez.

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo una poción renovadora de sangre aquí, si lo necesitas.

—Es asqueroso —se quejó Remus—. No tengo más que un par de rasguños en los brazos.

—Voy a curártelos —dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

—No es necesario. Son superficiales.

—Pero podría infectarse —señaló Sirius—. He estado leyendo los libros de la señora Pomfrey sobre encantamientos curativos, y uno de ellos dice que el encantamiento tersus reduce el riesgo de infección hasta un ochenta y cinco por ciento.

Los ojos de Remus parecieron desenfocarse mientras Sirius explicaba las ventajas del encantamiento. Finalmente, él sonrió a Sirius y le tendió su brazo izquierdo.

—Si te dejo hacer el encantamiento, ¿harías el favor de dejar de aburrirme con los detalles?

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius—. Pensé que era interesante.

—Lo es —interrumpió Firenze.

Sirius lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Firenze antes de apuntar su varita hacia la herida, y la curación estuvo casi por completo. Como era un rasguño hecho por un hombre lobo, nunca sanaría completamente, pero estaba curado lo mejor posible.

Remus pasó el dedo por la nueva cicatriz, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, no puedo deshacerme completamente de él —dijo Sirius disculpándose.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo —le aseguró Remus—. Yo debería ser el que se disculpara. Has venido aquí para ayudarme y soy malo contigo. Me puedes decir acerca de los encantamientos de curaciones, si quieres.

—Tal vez más tarde. ¿Qué tal si ahora sanamos el resto de las heridas y nos ponemos a comer algo para desayunar?

Los ojos de Remus se iluminaron mientras Sirius sacaba una bolsa de magdalenas, algunos bollos de pan, y un trozo de queso que puso junto a la sopa que ya había sacado antes. Sirius se sorprendió un poco al ver que le cambiaba la cara al ver una gran barra de chocolate.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Ese es el tipo de chocolate que Rom siempre me daba —respondió Remus con un pequeño suspiro—. Realmente no lo quiero.

—La señora Pomfrey me dijo que trajera —dijo Sirius en voz baja—. En caso de que trajeran dementores al bosque para encontrarte.

El rostro de Remus ya considerablemente pálido después de la noche anterior, se puso blanco, pero tomó el chocolate y lo puso con el resto de sus cosas.

—También te he traído algunas otras cosas —dijo Sirius mientras vaciaba su bolsa—. Un par de pantalones vaqueros de repuesto, una camiseta, un par de jerséis, bufanda, guantes, ropa interior, calcetines... Creo que me acordé de todo. Todos mis conjuntos de pijamas son muy finos, así que no me molesté en ello. Espero que no te importe.

—Pero ya tengo tu capa, y estoy usando las cosas que Firenze me ha traído del campamento centauro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja—. La última vez que estuve allí no vi a ningún centauro con unos pantalones o ninguna ropa de cintura para abajo. Ellos seguían siendo medio caballos.

Firenze rio mientras el rostro de Remus enrojeció.

—No quiero tu ropa interior —murmuró con vergüenza.

—¡Y yo no quiero pensar en ti usando la misma ropa todos los días durante todo el tiempo que estés escondido en el bosque!

—Pero...

—Mira, todo es nuevo. Mis padres me compraron cosas nuevas porque he crecido durante las vacaciones de verano. No he usado ninguno de ellos, aparte de la capa que ya tienes.

—¿Tu madre te ha comprado una bufanda de Gryffindor y guantes a juego? —dijo Remus señalando el conjunto de color rojo y dorado.

—Es poco probable —murmuró Sirius—. No, son de mi tío Alphard. Madre me consiguió unos en verde y plata como la última vez.

—Pero si tengo tu conjunto de Gryffindor, ¿qué vas a llevar? ¿Los de Slytherin?

—Claro —respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no me has traído los de Slytherin? —preguntó Remus— Te molestaran de nuevo si no usas los colores de Gryffindor.

—La lana es más gruesa —explicó Sirius.

—Pero...

—Te lo dije, dejaron de meterse conmigo el año pasado. Ahora nos llevamos más o menos un poco mejor…

—¿Más o menos?

—Bueno, no están exactamente hablando conmigo en estos momentos —admitió Sirius.

—¿Por qué no?

Sirius se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Remus— ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

—Ellos solo están siendo curiosos. Incluso más de lo normal.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... —Sirius no vaciló, queriendo decirle a su amigo que estaban a punto de descubrir su secreto.

—Ellos saben lo que soy, ¿no?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Pero Rita Skeeter, una chica de Slytherin, estaba en el Wizengamot conmigo. Ella ha escrito un artículo sobre ello, y a pesar de que tu nombre no puede ser incluido,  mencionó tu nombre a James y supuso que era el mismo Remus que está fugitivo. El artículo para el periódico de la escuela dice todo... menos tu nombre.

Remus se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Así que, cuando ese diario salga, ellos sabrán lo que soy.

Sirius asintió.

—¿Cuándo será publicado?

—Hoy.

—¿Me dejas verlo?

—No —negó Sirius con la cabeza. Remus lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que Rita no es la más honesta de los periodistas. Inventa cosas y las cambia.

—¿Quizás no mencione que soy un hombre lobo?

—Lo hará. Si la verdad hace que la historia sea más emocionante, lo va a incluir.

—¿Crees que es emocionante? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—No —respondió Sirius, igualmente en voz baja—. Son muchas cosas... pero no es emocionante.

—¿Vas a seguir siendo capaz de venir a verme?

—¡Si tengo que aturdir a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino para llegar hasta aquí, lo haré! —declaró Sirius con un gesto firme.

Remus se rio de su expresión, y Sirius sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. No había oído el alegre sonido de la risa de Remus desde el día en que había viajado lejos sobre la espalda de Firenze.

—Me gusta cuando te ríes —dijo—. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

—Últimamente no tengo mucha razón para ello.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar hoy?

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta el toque de queda? Cogí comida suficiente para que nos dure todo el día.

—¿Estarías muy decepcionado si dijera que estoy cansado y que quiero dormir un rato? —preguntó Remus, apenas logrando completar la frase sin bostezar.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—Gracias —murmuró Remus mientras se acurrucaba con seguridad a la capa de Sirius. Se removió unos minutos, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en el duro suelo.

—Te puedo traer una almohada la próxima vez —sugirió Sirius.

—Supongo que tendrás que hacer el trabajo por hoy —bromeó Remus mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Sirius—. Te lo mereces por olvidar mi almohada.

Sirius sonrió a su amigo y cogió uno de los libros que había traído con él.

—¿Esta es tu forma de asegurarte de que no me vaya antes de que despiertes?

La única respuesta de Remus fue un suave ronquido. Sirius sonrió y le quitó el pelo de la cara. Le había crecido durante el verano, y ahora era más largo que el del propio Sirius.

—Dulces sueños —susurró. Se preguntó si se había imaginado la pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Remus ante sus palabras.

Miró hacia donde Firenze estaba parado, mirándolo con una curiosa expresión en su cara. El joven centauro asintió hacia el arroyo, y Sirius hizo lo mismo. Sabía que el centauro no iba lejos. Mientras tanto, cuidaría de Remus, tal como había prometido.


	17. This journey's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius sintió que el día había pasado demasiado rápido. Había dejado a Remus al cuidado de Firenze, con la promesa de visitarle otra vez durante la semana.

Deseó poder pasar el domingo también con él, pero sabía que tenía mucha tarea por hacer. La última cosa que quería hacer era levantar las sospechas de los profesores sobre dónde pasaba su tiempo libre.

No le gustaba dejar a su amigo solo en el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que mientras Remus podría ser un peligroso monstruo una vez al mes, el resto del tiempo era todavía un niño... y uno asustado y solo.

Todavía se preocupaba por Remus cuando entró por la puerta principal del castillo. La multitud de estudiantes deambulando le hizo saber que había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Sin embargo, Sirius no entró en el Gran Comedor; en vez de eso, se deslizó hacia la cocina, con la esperanza de comer en algún lugar lejos de los otros Gryffindors, donde pudiera leer el artículo de Rita a solas.

—¿El señor Black no comerá en el Gran Comedor? —le preguntó un elfo doméstico.

—Prefiero comer aquí —respondió Sirius—. Sólo por hoy.

—Muy bien, señor —El elfo doméstico lo guió hacia uno de los taburetes junto a una gran mesa que se extendía de una pared a otra—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor Black?

—Lo que los otros niños estén comiendo —respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Sospechaba que no tendría mucho apetito después de leer la historia de Rita de todas formas. Se le revolvía el estómago con solo imaginarse lo que habría escrito.

—La cena es salchichas con puré, y tarta de arándanos de postre.

Sirius asintió, y esperó a que la comida se sirviese.

—¿El señor Black quiere algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

El elfo doméstico desapareció entre la multitud que estaba corriendo a su alrededor, preparando la cena que se servía para el resto de la escuela.

Comió un poco de puré, y luego sacó el diario de su bolsillo. No se sorprendió al ver que a la historia de Rita se le había asignado la mayor parte del espacio de la primera página.

_Prefecto de Hufflepuff es enviado a Azkaban_

Sirius cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Tal vez no sería tan malo, ¿no?

Cinco minutos más tarde, supo lo malo que era. Aunque Rita había sido incapaz de escribir el nombre de Remus, había sido capaz de escribir el nombre de Romulus completo, y se refería a Remus como "el hermano menor de Lupin". Ella había escrito un relato completo del juicio, y no había duda de la identidad del hombre lobo en el escándalo.

Entonces, como si eso no fuera suficiente, se las había arreglado de alguna forma para encontrar una fotografía de Romulus en sus días de Hogwarts. Por un lado, había crecido bastante desde que había sido tomada la fotografía, y podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que James no reconociera al joven que había visto en Cabeza de Puerco. Desafortunadamente, por otra parte, el joven Romulus se parecía mucho a Remus.

—Así que, ahora lo saben —susurró Sirius lanzando el diario a la chimenea que tenía más cerca. Se preguntó cuál había sido la reacción de los otros chicos; quizás ya hubieran tenido tiempo suficiente para pensarlo y calmarse.

Cuando no pudo estar más tiempo allí, dejó su apenas tocada cena, y lentamente se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

La sala común estaba llena de gente, como solía ser después de la cena. Sirius casi esperaba que los otros estudiantes le preguntarán acerca de Remus, pero nadie se acercó a él. Lily Evans lo saludó casualmente desde un sillón cerca del fuego, pero nada sobre el artículo de Rita.

Sirius miró la pila de diarios, y notó que quedaban bastantes. Una mirada alrededor por la habitación le hizo ver que no todos estaban pensando en la noticia.

Aparte de un par de estudiantes de séptimo año, quienes se quejaban de la poción adicional que tenían que estudiar, nadie parecía estar hablando del artículo en absoluto.

Pero Sirius sabía que todavía tenía que encontrarse con James y Peter cara a cara, y los dos muchachos estaban ausentes de la sala común. Se dirigió al dormitorio, abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. No se sorprendió al ver a los chicos sentados en la cama de Peter, con una copia del diario, y pudo ver como James le observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí; lo último que quería era que el resto de los Gryffindors pudiesen escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—El profesor Spion es el mejor profesor, ¿no crees? —dijo James en voz alta, todavía sin mirar directamente a Sirius.

—El mejor profesor de Defensa, sin duda —concordó Peter.

—Sabe todo acerca de monstruos —respondió James. Sirius bufó brevemente y se volvió hacia su cama—. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Sirius?

—No —contestó distraídamente dándose cuenta de que James le había llamado Sirius, cuando normalmente sólo le decía Black. Se preguntó qué había provocado el cambio.

—¿No te parece que Spion realmente sabe lo que hace? —preguntó Peter— Apuesto a que habría reconocido que Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo de inmediato.

—No como nosotros —James se echó a reír—. No teníamos ni idea, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que será un shock para ti —comentó—. Al oír lo de tu amigo en el juicio.

—Sí —James finalmente se volvió hacía Sirius—. No me extraña que estuvieses de mal humor toda la semana. Deberías haber dicho algo.

Sirius, confundido, frunció el ceño a los dos chicos.

—¿Decir algo? —repitió.

—No hubiéramos pensado lo peor de ti por no saber que tu amigo era realmente un monstruo. No es como si nosotros lo hubiéramos sabido antes.

—Espera un minuto —dijo Sirius levantando las manos para detenerle—. ¿Crees que estoy de mal humor porque me avergüenza no darme cuenta de que Remus es un hombre lobo?

—Bueno, sí —respondió James rascándose el cuello y mirando a Peter en busca de apoyo—. No es nada de qué avergonzarse... no lo sabías. Sabemos que es tu amigo, pero es como dijo el profesor Spion en clase... los hombres lobo son muy astutos, y pueden parecer casi humanos cuando no es una luna llena.

—¿Casi humano? —preguntó Sirius, rodando los ojos— ¡Potter, eres un idiota!

—¿Qué? —James abrió la boca y la cerró una o dos veces, antes de que finalmente pudiera hablar de nuevo— Estamos diciendo que no te culpamos por no saberlo.

—¡Lo sabía desde el pasado mes de marzo! —gritó Sirius.

—Pero, saliste a verlo después de eso.

—¿Crees que dejaría de ser su amigo porque fue atacado por un hombre lobo?

—¡Él es un hombre lobo!

—¡No me importa!

—¿Ahí es donde has estado hoy? —interrumpió Peter—. ¿Has estado con el hombre lobo todo el día?

Sirius simplemente miró al otro chico, sabiendo que sería inútil negarlo.

—Es eso, ¿no? —se burló James— Y aquí estamos, creyéndote cuando dijiste que no eras como el resto de los Black. ¡Y todo el tiempo estabas pasando el rato con un hombre lobo!

—¿Crees que el resto de mi familia se junta con hombres lobo? —preguntó Sirius con una carcajada. Sacudió la cabeza con estupefacción ante la ignorancia del otro chico.

—Son criaturas oscuras, ¿no es así?

—También son híbridos —se burló Sirius—. Y la familia Black no se junta con híbridos.

—Aparte de ti.

—Aparte de mí —confirmó Sirius—. Remus es mi amigo, y no me importa si es un hombre lobo, un vampiro o el mismo diablo.

—No puedes juntarte con un hombre lobo —dijo James con frialdad—. No son como nosotros, son peligrosos. Probablemente ya está tramando cómo morderte y convertirte en uno.

—Basura.

—El profesor Spion dice...

—Me importa una mierda lo que dice el profesor Spion —interrumpió Sirius—. No sabe de qué está hablando.

—Dumbledore debe pensar en lo que hace, de lo contrario no lo habría contratado.

—No me importa —declaró Sirius. Sospechaba que Dumbledore no había tenido otra opción que contratar al profesor; sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna intención de confiar esas sospechas a los otros chicos.

—Lo vas a seguir viendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó James—. Apuesto a que se esconde en el bosque.

—Eso es realmente cerca de la escuela —dijo Peter temblando un poco y mirando por la ventana hacia la luna del cielo.

—La luna llena fue anoche —suspiró Sirius sentándose en el borde de su cama—. No hay ningún hombre lobo corriendo por el bosque esta noche, sólo un niño de trece años que tiene frío, hambre y está asustado, y aún débil por una transformación que es más dolorosa de lo que podemos imaginar.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

—¿La transformación?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Una vez. A Remus no le gusta que lo observen cuando cambia.

—¿Cómo es?

—Horrible —susurró Sirius—. Mi amigo estaba sufriendo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

—El profesor Spion podría ayudar —sugirió Peter—. Si acudimos a él, estoy seguro de que sería capaz de ayudar.

—¡No! —gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

—Él es un profesor, sabrá qué hacer —razonó James.

—¿Has leído el artículo de Rita? —preguntó Sirius impaciente— Hay una orden de ejecución hacia Remus. Si el Ministerio lo encuentra, ¡lo matarán!

—Ahora estás siendo demasiado exagerado.

—¿Exagerado? —gritó Sirius—. ¿Qué crees que significa una orden de ejecución? Lo matarán.

Sirius estaba temblando tanto que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

—El profesor Spion nos dijo que podemos acudir a él en cualquier momento si necesitamos su ayuda con criaturas oscuras —comentó James—. Estoy seguro de que si…

—¡Spion está aquí para encontrar a Remus, pedazo de idiota! —gritó Sirius—. Es por eso que está aquí, es por eso que nos está pidiendo que acudamos a él, para así poder encontrar a Remus.

—Ahora estás siendo paranoico.

—No vas a decirle nada a Spion —declaró sacando su varita y apuntando a James.

—¿Me va a hechizar? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

—Te borraré la memoria si tengo que hacerlo —respondió Sirius con voz fría, dejando claro que no estaba bromeando.

—No lo harías.

—Pruébame.

—Bien —James alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Júntate con el hombre lobo, pero si te veo un solo rasguño aunque parezca una picadura, informo al profesor Spion sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sirius miró a James con suspicacia. No confiaba del todo en que el chico simplemente le dejase continuar viéndole a escondidas, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su amenaza de borrarle la memoria con un hechizo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podía manejar, pero no tenía elección.

Finalmente, bajó la varita. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de tener cuidado y no llamar la atención sobre sus salidas a los jardines.

* * *

 

Durante los próximos siguientes meses, Sirius se aseguró de que cuando visitaba a Remus no lo siguieran. Nunca era el mismo día de la semana, ni tampoco tomaba el mismo camino por el bosque. Además, hacía todo lo posible para tratar de hacer que sus visitas coincidieran con las prácticas de quidditch de James. Se encontraba especialmente agradecido a las tempranas prácticas que tenía por las mañanas el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor, que eran al lado opuesto del bosque. También sabía que Remus se movía en el bosque con Firenze, y que esperaba que entre los dos cubrieran lo suficientemente el rastro.

James y Peter seguían igual de fríos con él, y le había dejado más que claro que no estaban de acuerdo con su relación con el hombre lobo. También elogiaban incesantemente al profesor Spion, hombre que Sirius estaba empezando a despreciar. Habían pasado todo septiembre estudiando a los hombres lobos para finalmente pasar a los vampiros, pero el profesor todavía dejaba caer comentarios de ellos en sus lecciones. Lo hacía tan a menudo que incluso algunos de estudiantes habían notado y comentado la obsesión de su profesor con esas criaturas. Sirius sabía que la obsesión del profesor no era por todos los hombres lobo, sino por uno en particular.

Continuaba llevando no solo pociones y alimentos, sino más ropa, libros y cualquier otra cosa que pensase que pudiera serle útil para el joven hombre lobo.

Se preocupaba constantemente de Remus. Estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba perdiendo peso, y había un cansancio en él que nunca había visto antes. También había empezado a notar que las heridas provocadas por la luna llena no estaban sanando tan rápido como solían hacerlo. La simple verdad es que la vida en el bosque era difícil... muy difícil para un joven que no llegaba a los catorce.

A Sirius le costaba más dejar a Remus después de sus visitas, y estaba aterrorizado de lo que sucedería una vez que Escocia realmente entrara en invierno.

—Voy a extrañarte durante la próxima luna llena —dijo Remus con nostalgia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Cae entre Navidad y Año Nuevo —explicó Remus—. No te voy a ver hasta que comiencen las clases.

—Claro que estaré —sonrió Sirius—. ¿No te lo dije? Me voy a quedar en la escuela durante las navidades de ahora en adelante.

—¿Por mi culpa? —preguntó Remus con suspicacia—. Te lo he dicho, estoy bien.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, abandonando con éxito lo que estaba seguro que hubiera sido otra discusión.

—Debido a mi hermano —explicó—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de que iba a una escuela para squibs en Australia?

Remus asintió.

—Bueno, pues madre y padre dicen que es demasiado caro traerlo de vuelta en Navidad, y que la gente hablará si vuelvo y él no lo hace. Eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de quedarme en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

—Eso no suena muy divertido.

—Es mejor que tener que sentarse a cenar con mis padres —murmuró Sirius—. Y eso significa que voy a estar aquí por la luna llena.

Remus sonrió ante la noticia, y Sirius sintió que en su propia cara aparecía una sonrisa. Era como un acto reflejo: siempre que Remus sonreía, él lo hacía, no importaba cual grave fuera la situación.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente aquí? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿La primera nevada del año fue mala?

—Fría y húmeda, como es siempre la nieve —dijo Remus haciendo una mueca.

—Puedo intentar traer algunas mantas, si quieres.

—Nah —Remus negó con la cabeza—. Firenze trajo bastantes del campamento.

—¿Le dejan traerte cosas?

—Bueno, él está viviendo prácticamente allí, por lo que no creo que les importe.

—¿Te está dejando solo durante más tiempo? —preguntó Sirius, agarrando el brazo de Remus y tirando de él para que se diera la vuelta y poder mirarlo a los ojos. El saber que Firenze estaba con Remus era lo único que le impedía realmente caer en pánico por el bienestar de su amigo. Miró a Remus, y al notar la cara enrojecida de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que hubiera querido que no supiera esa información.

—No más de un día o dos seguidos, y siempre está conmigo durante la luna llena.

—¡No puedes vivir en el bosque por tu cuenta!

—Él tiene responsabilidades con los demás centauros —explicó Remus en voz baja—. Si él no hace lo que le piden, le dirán al Ministerio donde estoy escondido.

Sirius frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que Remus estuviera solo en el bosque, ni un poco.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Remus—. Te preocupas demasiado.

—No puedo evitarlo —admitió Sirius—. No me gusta pensar que estás por aquí solo.

—¿Sigue el Ministerio husmeando? —preguntó Remus, y Sirius pudo suponer que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar de tema. Lo último que quería hacer era discutir con su amigo, por lo que alejó sus preocupaciones de nuevo.

—Sólo el profesor Spion —murmuró Sirius en respuesta su pregunta—. Nos hizo un examen sobre los hombres lobo otra vez la semana pasada. Dijo que nuestras notas eran más bajas que la última vez.

—¿Crees que aprobaste? —le sonrío Remus.

—Probablemente no —respondió Sirius sonriendo también—. ¿Cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo? —recitó—. Bueno, él es de mi estatura, quizás uno o dos centímetros más alto, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, linda sonrisa... ¿qué?

Remus lo miraba riéndose.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Crees que tengo una linda sonrisa? —le sonrió.

—Ehh... —Sirius sintió su rostro ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Linda sonrisa? ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Luego le miró un momento en el que sonreía una vez más y se dio cuenta de que era linda. Se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado, causando reír a Remus y que le diera un codazo. Él hizo lo mismo, y sonrió.

—Linda sonrisa —repitió Remus sonriendo.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y se preguntó por un momento cuando se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba la sonrisa de Remus.

Rio y bromeó con Remus durante el resto de la tarde, tratando de no pensar en la idea que volvía a él inesperadamente en cada momento.

Remus era su mejor amigo; era natural que le agradase. El hecho de que pensara que tenía una linda sonrisa no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? No era como si él le gustara ni nada de eso.

Le gustaban las chicas, al igual que cualquier otro chico de catorce años que conociese. Está bien, no había ninguna chica en particular en la que había puesto sus ojos en esos momentos, o que alguna vez había llamado su atención... No, eso no quería decir que le gustasen otros chicos.

Rio con Remus mientras caminaban de regreso a través del bosque, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar la risa de su amigo. Trató de no darse cuenta de cómo el pelo castaño de Remus parecía más claro, casi dorado, cuando se le reflejaba el sol del invierno o como sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

Y ciertamente, hizo todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en sus labios, un poco agrietados por el frío, que formaban la sonrisa más linda que había visto nunca.

* * *

 

Remus se estremeció, teniendo más frío que nunca. Trató de incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado mareado como para lograrlo.

—Bebe esto.

Reconoció vagamente la voz de Sirius, pero no logró abrir los ojos para ver a su amigo. Podía saborear la poción en la boca, y sintió que se derramaba por la barbilla.

—D-d-demasiado f-frío —susurró.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus trató de negar con la cabeza.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, no esta noche —dijo Sirius—. Se acerca una tormenta.

—N-no tengo elección —respondió Remus.

—Vendrás a Hogwarts.

Remus trató de negar con la cabeza.

—Sin discutir, Remus. No estás bien, y si te quedas aquí esta noche, vas a morir.

—Pero...

—Los otros chicos están en casa por las fiestas, nadie sabrá que estás ahí.

Remus sintió que unas manos fuertes lo levantaban, pero un momento después se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Tienes que tratar de caminar, Remus. No puedo llevarte todo el camino hasta el castillo.

Remus asintió, y Sirius le puso en pie una vez más. Era difícil mantenerse así, y se apoyó en Sirius, confiando en él para llegar a Hogwarts de una sola pieza. Tropezó con frecuencia, pero nunca lo dejó caer. Estaba tan cansado que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero confiaba en que Sirius lo llevara por el camino correcto.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando la suave hierba bajo sus pies se convirtió en dura piedra. Pudo escuchar voces mientras subían por las escaleras.

—¿Quién es? —susurró, tratando de abrir los ojos para ver quién era el que estaba hablando.

—Son sólo los cuadros —dijo Sirius susurrando a su vez—. No van a decirle a nadie. Vamos, ya no queda muy lejos.

En un momento, sintió que la escalera de debajo de él se movió, y se aferró a Sirius mientras esperaban a que la escalera se colocase en su sitio. Remus se las arregló para abrir los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar a la Señora Gorda, que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Muérdago —dijo Sirius, diciendo firmemente la contraseña.

A continuación, el retrato se abrió, y le ayudó a pasar a través del cuadro.

—Los dormitorios están por las escaleras —dijo Sirius—. Vamos, hay algunos Gryffindors aquí por las vacaciones, tenemos que conseguir subir antes de que regresen.

—Cansado.

—Lo sé, sólo unos cuantos escalones, entonces podrás dormir. Te lo prometo.

Luego se sintió caer de nuevo en un colchón blando, con una cómoda almohada debajo de la cabeza. Suspiró con satisfacción y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, vagamente consciente de la presencia cálida a la que se abrazaba.

—Ahora, duerme —susurró Sirius, cerca de su oído—. No voy a dejar que nadie te encuentre.

Luego Remus se sumergió en un sueño profundo, uno plagado de sueños que eran más bien pesadillas. La única presencia estable en sus sueños era Sirius, de pie entre él y los cazadores sin rostro que estaban tratando de capturarle.

* * *

 

Estaba muy cansado, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Remus era vagamente consciente del hecho de que estaba enfermo, pero no era capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a la consciencia.

A través de la oscuridad, oyó voces.

Primero fue Sirius, tranquilo, cariñoso, y le instaba a mejorar. Una fuerte presencia, con la promesa de que él estaría manteniéndolo a salvo. Luego, hubo una segunda voz, aún más familiar, susurrando a él a través de la oscuridad.

—Estoy aquí, Rem. No me volveré a ir. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.

—¿Rom? —comprendido Remus, confundido. Trató de llegar hacia la voz, pero sólo pudo encontrar un aire escalofriantemente frío. Su mano cayó sobre la manta e hizo una mueca ante el dolor causado por el movimiento que había hecho.

—No trates de moverte. Te has vuelto a abrir la herida del brazo.

—Sirius...

—Volverá. No trates de moverte de nuevo.

—¿Rom?

—Estoy aquí, Rem.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también.

—No me dejes.

—No voy a ninguna parte. Trata de no moverte.

—¿Dónde... —susurró Remus, tratando de levantar la mano de nuevo.

—No te muevas.

—No puedo... —gimió Remus, luchando no sólo para terminar su frase, sino también para mantenerse despierto.

* * *

 

El sonido de un grito ahogado despertó a Remus, y esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que podía mantenerlos abiertos.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, pero no vio nada más que el interior de las cortinas de la cama que lo cubrían del resto de la habitación.

Trató de incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Tampoco podía hablar, le dolía demasiado la garganta para obligarlo a hacer cualquier sonido.

—No le puedes decir —susurró una voz.

—Pero tú estás... —dijo Sirius.

—No necesita saberlo, no en este momento.

—¡Él querrá saberlo!

—Eso lo mataría.

_¿Rom?_

Remus frunció el ceño, recordando haber oído antes la voz de su hermano. Había pensado que era un sueño, pero ahora estaba más despierto de lo que había estado desde la última luna llena. ¿Había sido puesto en libertad su hermano de Azkaban?

Intentó sentarse de nuevo, pero fracasó miserablemente. Se acercó a la cortina, estirándose tanto como pudo con el fin de tirar de ella.

De pie, cerca de la ventana, estaba Sirius de espaldas a la cama. Vio cómo se pasaba una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

—Él se enterará tarde o temprano.

—Se lo haré saber cuando esté bien.

Era Rom.

Remus tiró de la cortina, tratando de retirarla aún más con el fin de ver a su hermano. Se volvió hacia un costado y dio el tirón más fuerte que pudo. Entonces, vio a su hermano, y la sonrisa que iba a formar se le congeló en el rostro.

—No —susurró, negando la cabeza. Entonces, el mundo se volvió negro una vez más.

* * *

 

—¿Remus?

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los grises de Sirius.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Remus.

—Te desmayaste —explicó Sirius—. Es comprensible, la verdad —Se volvió, y lanzó una mirada hacia otro lado de la cama.

Remus volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando, para saber a qué dirigía la mirada.

—¿Rom? —susurró. Su visión volvió a ponerse borrosa, esta vez por lágrimas.

De pie, o más exactamente flotando, en el otro lado de la cama, estaba la forma blanca de un fantasma.

—¡No! —gritó Remus—. ¡NO!

—Está bien, Remus —le aseguró Sirius rodeándole con sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la cara de su hermano.

—No —susurró.

—Todo estará bien —prometió Sirius—. Va a estar bien.

Pero, mirando la forma fantasmal de su hermano, Remus no podía creer en las palabras de su amigo, por muy sinceras que sonasen.


	18. Here by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Remus miraba el paisaje de su alrededor por la ventana rota de la torre de Gryffindor. Trataba de convencerse de que si no se daba la vuelta, entonces no sería real. Si simplemente se quedaba mirando a otro lado, entonces no sería cierto. Estaría sentado en una habitación con su hermano, y en un momento Romulus se inclinaría y alborotaría su pelo con cariño, como hacía siempre. Sólo tenía que seguir diciéndose esto, incluso si era mentira.

—Esperaba que hubiesen pasado un par de años más antes de que nos encontraran —explicó Romulus con tristeza.

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano —respondió Remus simplemente—. Ellos nos han estado buscando durante muchos años.

—Nunca quise dejarte tanto tiempo, tampoco —continuó Romulus—. A los pocos días o una semana a lo sumo, hubiera venido por ti. Pero cada vez que pensaba que los había perdido, me veía con aurores pisándome los talones.

—No es tu culpa —le susurró Remus, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Quería decirle a Romulus que se callara y dejara de hablar de ello. Tal vez entonces podría fingir que no había pasado, que no era real, que no vivía en medio de su peor pesadilla.

—Tampoco es tuya —le dijo Romulus seriamente.

—Debería partir de nuevo hacia el bosque —suspiró Remus, pero no se movió de su posición en la ventana.

—No vas a ninguna parte —anunció Sirius desde la puerta.

—El resto de la escuela regresará mañana —señaló Remus—. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado difícil de escapar sin que me vean. Dijiste que el profesor Spion iba a volver en el expreso de Hogwarts con los otros niños.

—Así es —confirmó Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ha estado en el Ministerio durante las fiestas. Presumía antes de las vacaciones sobre cómo habían capturado a un hombre lobo muy violento llamado Greyback. Quería estar ahí cuando lo interrogasen.

—Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que vuelva. El clima ahora es un poco mejor. Me...

—No vas a ir de nuevo al bosque —repitió Sirius. Puso la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y el zumo de calabaza se vertió ligeramente en la bandeja.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? —preguntó Remus irritado. Ignoró la comida que Sirius le había traído. No servía de nada acostumbrarse a este tipo de comidas tan buenas cuando sabía que no iba a tener más.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —dijo Sirius, como si esto fuera una solución bastante obvia que Remus hubiese pasado por alto.

—¿Crees que tus  _amigos_  no se darán cuenta del hombre lobo que hay en la cama libre? —espetó Remus sarcásticamente.

—Los hechizaré si…

—Sirius —interrumpió Remus con un suspiro de frustración—, no puedes hechizar a todo el mundo para siempre.

—Remus tiene razón —concordó Romulus con una pizca de orgullo en su voz—. Potter y tú sois rápidos en sacar sus varitas, en vez de encontrar una mejor manera de resolver esto.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que debería de volver al bosque? —Remus se volvió hacia su hermano por primera vez, y se sorprendió al verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Puede ser que haya dejado de llover, pero es invierno todavía, y no estás bien.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —señaló Remus por mucho que le hubiera gustado permanecer en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Sí puedes —respondió Sirius—. El dormitorio está vacío la mayor parte del día, nadie sabrá que estás. Romulus puede estar vigilando, y te permitirá saber si alguien se está dirigiendo hacia aquí. Te dará tiempo de sobra para esconderte.

—¿Y en la noche? —preguntó Remus sarcásticamente—. ¿Vas a convencerlos para que se queden a dormir en la sala común o algo así?

—Siempre duermo con las cortinas cerradas —explicó Sirius—. Al menos desde la primera semana, cuando supe que era buena idea tener un aviso cuando se acercaran —Abrió la cortina de la cama más cercana, comprobando el ruido que hacia al abrirla—. Ellos no se molestan en mirar dentro de ellas. Ni siquiera saben que estás aquí.

—¿Y en dónde piensas dormir?

—Ehh... —Sirius vaciló y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia su cama. No estaba encantado ante la idea de compartir su cama con Remus, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente. Pero Remus no podía quedarse en la cama libre sin ser visto por los demás chicos.

—Es una pena que no se pueda utilizar esta —murmuró Remus, echando una vistazo a la cama que sobraba—. Está aquí y nadie la usa.

—Lo pregunté una vez —comentó Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama en cuestión—. La profesora McGonagall dijo que Dumbledore había dicho que mantendría la cama aquí, aunque nadie la estuviese usando. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo algo sobre que las camas de sobra a veces son útiles, y algo sobre un fuego.

—Una vez prendió fuego a las cortinas de su cama —explicó Romulus—. Es un rumor que ha estado dando vueltas por años, y de vez en cuando alguien se atreve a preguntarle. Solía ser un rebelde en su tiempo.

—¿De verdad crees que me podría quedar aquí sin que ellos lo sepan? —Remus parecía dudoso, y Sirius no lo culpaba. No estaba completamente seguro de que eso fuera posible.

* * *

 

—Dame más —susurró Sirius en voz baja mientras peleaba con Remus por la manta que los cubría.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, no muy seguro de que los otros chicos estuviesen dormidos a pesar de los ronquidos que se escuchaban. Lo último que quería hacer era arriesgarse a despertar a los Gryffindors mientras estaban durmiendo.

James y Peter habían llegado a Hogwarts con el resto de la escuela, poco antes de la cena. Sirius se había saltado de nuevo la celebración, que era realmente otra cena de Navidad hecha especialmente para aquellos alumnos que, por cualquier razón, no habían podido tenerla en su casa. Sirius se la había perdido, y en vez de eso había cogido comida de la cocina y habían comido en el dormitorio.

No habían necesitado que Romulus les dijera cuando volvieron el resto de los Gryffindors a la torre, pues los sonidos de la sala común habían llegado por las escaleras, ya que la escuela volvía a la vida una vez más.

Remus estaba en el baño de los chicos, justo en el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio, mientras que Sirius había ido a mezclarse en la sala común. Romulus había desaparecido con el fin de averiguar lo que el profesor Spion estaba haciendo y evitar levantar las sospechas de los Gryffindors sobre por qué un nuevo fantasma había aparecido de repente en su torre... especialmente uno que podría ser sorprendentemente familiar para James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius había prometido mantener a James y Peter ocupados hablando en la sala común durante al menos una hora, dándole a Remus tiempo suficiente para bañarse, cambiar los vendajes de sus heridas y colarse de nuevo en el dormitorio. En el momento en que Sirius y los otros regresaron a su dormitorio, Remus se ocultó con seguridad detrás de las cortinas de la cama, y así nadie supo de su presencia.

Había funcionado perfectamente cuando un estornudo de Remus, a pesar de que fue silenciado bruscamente, provocó que el corazón de Sirius se acelerase. Afortunadamente, James y Peter habían estado lejos de él, y Sirius había logrado convencerlos de que el estornudo había sido suyo, a pesar de escucharse del otro lado de la habitación.

Pero lo peor ya había pasado, y ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era mantener el engaño el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Remus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que los fantasmas tienen una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante?

—No lo sé —admitió Sirius—. Hay algunos fantasmas aquí, pero nunca les he preguntado eso.

—No quiero que Rom esté atrapado aquí para siempre —explicó Remus sin necesidad de que le preguntase. Sirius sabía lo mucho que Remus se preocupaba por lo que su hermano había elegido hacer. Se culpaba a sí mismo, y había muy poco que pudiera hacer o decir para calmar a su amigo.

—¿Le has preguntado? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—Vas a tener que hablar con él en algún momento.

—No quiero —admitió Remus. Apartó la vista en lugar de mirar a Sirius.

—¿Por qué no? Sigue siendo tu hermano. Podría sentirse herido si sigues ignorándole, sobre todo después de lo que ha hecho por ti.

—Si hablo con él, significa que realmente está pasando—susurró Remus—. Significa que es realmente... —Su voz se apagó, no pudiendo completar la frase debido a las lágrimas que estaban queriendo salir.

—Ignorando a Rom no lo hace menos real —señaló Sirius.

—Lo sé —susurró Remus mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo.

Sirius se acercó más a él cuando empezó a sollozar.

—Debes de pensar que soy un llorón —dijo Remus minutos más tarde.

—No, no lo eres —respondió Sirius en voz baja–. Pero tienes que hablar con él.

Remus asintió.

—Hablaré con él mañana.

* * *

 

—¿Te escapaste durante las vacaciones? —preguntó James mientras iban de camino a Herbología.

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió Sirius, su respuesta habitual a las preguntas de ese tipo. James le preguntaba sobre sus salidas al bosque con más frecuencia de lo que a Sirius le hubiese gustado. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si James se estaba obsesionando por Remus. Parecía que nada de lo que hacía parecía convencer a James de que dejara de hablar del tema.

—Sólo estoy tratando de mantener una conversación —respondió James encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —No tenía sentido negarlo. James fácilmente habría adivinado que Sirius había tenido una oportunidad de oro durante las vacaciones para escapar de Hogwarts.

—Le dije a mis padres acerca de cómo el profesor Spion está obsesionado con los hombres lobo —continuó James, ignorando el borde comentario de Sirius—. Mi papá dice que es conocido por trabajar con ellos.

—¿Y el punto es?

—A mi padre no le gusta mucho —le dijo James con una sonrisa incómoda que era más bien una mueca—. Piensa que se apega demasiado a lo que dice el libro o algo así.

Sirius bufó.

—Suena como si tu padre tuviese más cerebro que tú.

—¡Hey! Estoy intentando disculparme.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —rio Sirius sin gracia.

—Mira, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien —dijo James entre dientes—. Nos llevamos mejor desde el año pasado, ¿no es cierto?

Sirius asintió.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que vayas a visitar a Remus —dijo recalcado en el nombre para mostrar que ya no se refería a él como el hombre lobo—, Peter y yo podríamos ir contigo.

—De ninguna manera —negó Sirius con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo James con una sonrisa forzada—. Si cambias de opinión, háznoslo saber.

Sirius no le hizo caso cuando entraron al invernadero cuatro, el cual estaba mal ventilado.

No es que no hiciera las cosas mucho más fáciles tener a James y Peter de su lado, pero no había forma de que confiara en ellos plenamente. El profesor Spion dijo que los hombres lobo eran astutos y mentirosos, pero le parecía que los cazadores de hombres lobo eran iguales de malvados, o peores.

* * *

 

—¿Ya estás listo para hablar? —preguntó Romulus, un momento después de aparecerse en el dormitorio.

Remus asintió, y se forzó a mirar a su hermano durante un buen rato. Había cambiado en los pocos meses que habían estado separados el uno del otro. Su cabello, normalmente corto, ahora estaba casi a la altura de los hombros. También estaba más delgado, pues claramente las comidas en Azkaban no eran nada de otro mundo. Parecía más mayor, cansado, y había un pequeño rastro de barba en su mandíbula normalmente bien afeitada.

Se encogió ante lo que vio, culpándose de nuevo.

—Deja de hacer eso —le ordenó Romulus cariñosamente.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada!

—Estás culpándote de nuevo —le acusó—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer los signos.

—¿Cómo no puedo hacerlo? —susurró Remus— Si no fuera por mí, aún estarías con vida.

—Remus —dijo Romulus, y Remus vaciló antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano—, mi elección ya está hecha, con los ojos abiertos. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, y lo haría de nuevo si pudiera hacerlo.

—Pero tendrás que aguantar así... —Remus movió la mano con un gesto de impotencia, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas— No serás capaz de seguir adelante o...

—Remus, no —dijo Romulus con un movimiento de cabeza—. No estoy aquí para hacerte sentir culpable, y no quiero hablar de lo que pueda pasar en unos años.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque me necesitas —respondió simplemente.

—Me va bien —murmuró Remus a la defensiva—. Es sólo un poco más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.

—Oh, Rem —suspiró Romulus—. Lo estás haciendo bien, y estoy muy orgulloso de lo bien que lo has hecho. Pero, te guste o no, todavía me necesitas. Ahora, ve a buscar ese libro sobre pociones curativas que está por la estantería.

Remus frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde Romulus estaba señalando.

—No me vas a dar clases, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es el último libro, ahora date prisa para que podamos empezar.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —replicó—. Probablemente has estado haciendo el vago durante meses, ahora ya no tienes excusa. No es como si tuviera que ir a trabajar.

Remus suspiró, pero se levantó para ir a buscar el libro de la estantería cerca a la cama de Sirius.

—Parece que tiene la última edición —comentó Romulus mientras Remus miraba el índice—. El capítulo seis fue el último que leímos, y supongo que no has mirado el siete, ¿verdad?

Remus se ruborizó y se volvió hacia el capítulo siete.

—Las pociones restauradoras de sangre —comenzó, y la familiar sensación de aburrimiento comenzó a asentarse sobre él mientras leía el pasaje en voz alta.

Los dos hermanos pasaron la mañana leyendo todo el capítulo, con Remus tratando de memorizar lo que implicaban las lecciones prácticas.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, cuando oyó el sonido de pasos por la escalera. Romulus desapareció un momento, antes de volver para confirmar que era Sirius. Remus dio un suspiro de alivio, y se metió de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Cómo os va? —preguntó Sirius, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Está aburrido —respondió Romulus con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No le veo sentido —se quejó Remus—. Aunque supiera todo esto, sería inútil sin un caldero y todos los ingredientes.

—Hay un caldero de repuesto debajo de la cama —dijo Sirius—. También hay un montón de ingredientes básicos para las pociones curativas comunes en una caja.

—¿No te importa si uso tus cosas? —preguntó Remus, con los ojos iluminados ante a la idea de hacer algo práctico en vez de solamente leerlo.

—Los ingredientes son de la señora Pomfrey, y ella sabe que son para ti. Eso sí, no hagas la poción restauradora de fuerza todavía. Sólo funciona correctamente unos días, ya que se debilita con el paso del tiempo. Vamos a tener que prepararla cuando falte menos para la luna llena.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no sentir celos por la sonrisa que Romulus daba a Sirius. Había cierto orgullo en esa mirada, como si Sirius le hubiese impresionado.

Deseó poder provocar ese tipo de reacción a Romulus. Sabía que su hermano estaba orgulloso de él, como le había dicho esa misma mañana; pero cuando se trataba de las lecciones, estaba seguro de que sólo lo decepcionaba.

—¿Dónde están tus libros de Encantamientos? —preguntó Romulus a Sirius.

—En mi baúl —respondió Sirius—. ¿Vais a trabajar sobre eso esta tarde?

Romulus asintió mientras Sirius sacaba los libros de texto y se los pasaba a Remus.

—Creo que vamos a empezar con un repaso sobre los encantamientos de ocultación.

Remus suspiró de nuevo.

—Toma —Sirius sacó su varita de la túnica y se la pasó a Remus—. Puedo dejártela esta tarde.

—¿No la necesitas? —preguntó Remus, pero tomando la varita de tomas formas.

—Hoy no —explicó Sirius—. Tengo doble de Historia de la Magia —aburridas charlas y nunca nada práctico— y Runas Antiguas —de nuevo todo escrito.

—Siempre pensé que las clases en Hogwarts serían emocionantes —dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Algunas clases lo son —respondió Sirius—. Suelo tener todas mis clases prácticas tanto de Pociones como de Transformaciones por la mañana, y teoría por la tarde. Si haces las clases al contrario, puedes pedir prestada mi varita por las tardes.

—Lo tienes todo solucionado, ¿no es así? —comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Más o menos —Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la forma de como hacer que no acapares la manta por la noche.

—Idiota —rio Remus. Hasta Romulus se rio.

El almuerzo pasó amigablemente. Sirius cogió bastante comida de la cocina para los dos. Si realmente lo intentaba, Remus casi podía creer que estaban de regreso en Hogsmeade, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Sólo la presencia fantasmal de Romulus hacía añicos la ilusión.

Sirius desapareció pronto para volver a sus clases, y Remus volvió a sus propias lecciones.

—Me gustaría ir a clase y poder reunirse con el resto de la escuela —comentó Remus distraídamente mientras hojeaba el libro de Encantamientos.

—Lo sé, Rem, lo sé —respondió Romulus.

* * *

 

—¡Potter!

Sirius abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una voz femenina muy enojada gritando desde afuera del dormitorio. Era sábado por la mañana, y había estado esperando poder dormir hasta tarde. No había dormido demasiado bien durante toda la semana; la extraña sensación de tener a Remus acurrucado junto a él lo había mantenido despierto hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Había estado especialmente despierto casi toda la noche del viernes, aunque finalmente se había quedado dormido después de que comenzaran los suaves ronquidos de Remus.

No se sorprendió al ver que Remus se había acercado a él durante la noche. La cabeza de Remus estaba descansando en su hombro, y uno de sus brazos estaba sobre su pecho. Con todo, Sirius no estaba en la posición más cómoda cuando se despertó, y Remus —molestamente— estaba felizmente durmiendo a pesar de los gritos.

—¡Potter! Tendrías que haber estado en el campo hace diez minutos. ¡Mueve tu culo perezoso de la cama y baja aquí ahora!

Sirius escuchó los gritos que venían de afuera y el fuerte ruido de golpes de puños en la puerta. Reconoció la voz como la de Charlene "Charlie" Grahams, una chica loca por el quidditch que era golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Remus no era el único que lograba dormir por los gritos; pues parecía que James tampoco los notaba.

—¡Si no te presentas en los próximos diez segundos, voy a entrar y te arrastraré hasta el campo de juego en pijama! Diez... nueve... ocho...

—James, levántate, idiota —lo llamó Peter—. No quiero que entre aquí.

—... cinco... cuatro...

—¡James! —El grito de Peter fue acompañado por un ruido que sonó como si un libro fuera lanzado a través de la habitación.

—... dos... uno... ¡Es suficiente, Potter!

Sirius escuchó el sonido de la puerta estrellarse contra la pared, y ese ruido hizo despertar a Remus.

—¿Qué... —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo por la mano de Sirius que cubría su boca. Remus asintió una vez, y Sirius tomó su mano una vez que se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente despierto para darse cuenta de que era importante que guardara silencio.

Remus también estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente acostado encima de Sirius, y empezó a alejarse un poco de él. Por desgracia, al hacerlo, hizo un poco de ruido, y apenas se había alejado cuando las cortinas se abrieron de golpe.

—Te lo advertí… —comenzó Charlene, sólo para callarse cuando se dio cuenta de su error— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Esa es la cama de Sirius —explicó Peter. Su visión de la cama estaba obstaculizado por la posición de su propia cama.

—No estoy hablando de Sirius —respondió Charlene con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿de quién ha… —preguntó James, mientras se salía de su cama, poniéndose los zapatos mientras lo hacía— ¡Mierda!

Sirius se esforzó por alcanzar su varita antes de que James se hubiera recuperado de la sorpresa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius pudo ver que Peter se estiraba peligrosamente en su cama con el fin de saber que estaban viendo Charlene y James.

—¿No es… —comenzó Peter, pero un rápido  _¡Silencio!_  por parte de Sirius le impidió seguir hablando.

Miró a Charlene.

—Vete —le ordenó.

Charlene le miró vacilante.

—Vamos, Charlie —dijo James—. Estaré en el campo en unos minutos.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Remus.

—No pasa nada —respondió Sirius, sin dejar sus ojos a James.

—Pero ¿quién es él? —preguntó Charlene señalando a Remus—. ¿Es nuevo?

—No —respondió James, antes de que Sirius tuviese la oportunidad de abrir la boca—. Vive en Hogsmeade, pero se cuela a veces en la escuela para visitar a su novio.

Sirius fulminó a James con la mirada, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Charlene no pareció como si estuviera convencida por completo con lo que le han contado, pero como nadie más dijo nada, no le quedó otra que hacerlo.

—Cinco minutos, Potter —advirtió. La práctica de quidditch volvía a encabezar su lista de prioridades, una vez más.

Sirius esperó hasta que la puerta se hubiese cerrado antes de volverse para mirar a James.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—¿No es por eso por lo que está aquí? —preguntó James con voz falsamente inocente—. Ciertamente parecen un par de maricas.

—No soy marica —murmuró Sirius, ignorando deliberadamente los recientes pensamientos que tenía sobre ese tema.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó James con una sonrisa—. ¿Prefieres que vaya después a Charlene y le diga la verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Cuando menor fuera el número de personas que sabían que Remus estaba aquí, mejor.

—¿Desde cuando está escondido aquí?

—Desde hace un par de semanas —susurró Remus.

—Muy astuto —comentó James con una sonrisa—. Digno de un Gryffindor, diría yo.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —asintió James, y le tendió la mano—. Nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente —dijo—. James Potter.

—Remus Lupin —respondió Remus, alcanzando su mano y estrechando la de James.

—Y este es Peter Pettigrew —dijo James, haciendo señas al todavía silencioso Peter.

Peter apuntó a su garganta, y miró a Sirius.

—Bien —murmuró Sirius, levantando el hechizo sobre el chico.

—¿De verdad eres marica? —preguntó Peter al momento en que recuperó su voz.

—Siempre puedo hacerlo de nuevo —le advirtió Sirius, apuntando con su varita hacia la garganta de Peter una vez más.

—No es asunto mío, ¿verdad? —dijo Peter con alegría forzada—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con aquellas Arpías? Ficharon a un par bastante guapas el mes pasado. **(1** **)**

Sirius gruñó y se levantó de la cama. Se preguntó si podría ser capaz de manejar un hechizo débil de memoria en los dos chicos, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Tenía dos opciones: confiar en James y Peter para mantener oculto a Remus, o conseguir que Remus volviese lo más rápido y tranquilamente posible al bosque.

Remus, que parecía leerle la mente, dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

—No quiero volver al bosque.

—¿Por qué tendrías que volver allí? —preguntó James. Se sentó al borde de la cama, al parecer olvidándose del quidditch.

—Porque eso sería mejor que ser atrapado por el Ministerio —señaló Sirius.

En ese momento, Romulus eligió entrar atravesando la puerta.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio al grupo alrededor de Remus.

—¿No eres su hermano? —preguntó James mirando de Remus a Romulus.

—Sí —respondió Romulus—. Veo que te has vuelto a encontrar con Remus.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre cómo vamos a esconderlo del Ministerio —dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

—¿Estábamos?

Romulus no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia James.

—¿Vas a ayudar a proteger a mi hermano? —preguntó educadamente.

James asintió con la cabeza, y Romulus lo miró seriamente.

—Está bien.

—¿Vas a confiar en él? —preguntó Sirius—. Se pasó la mayor parte del año diciendo lo genial que es Spion y lo horribles que son los hombres lobo.

—No, Sirius —contestó Romulus—. No confío en él. Pero Remus no va a sobrevivir en el bosque, así que tiene que quedarse aquí. Los voy a estar vigilando, y Sir Nicolas y el Fraile Gordo me ayudarán. Y si veo algún indicio de que nos traicionan, pondré a cada fantasma de Hogwarts a perseguirlos por el resto de la eternidad.

—No puedes hacer eso —sostuvo James—. El Ministerio no te dejará.

—Burlé al Ministerio durante años cuando estaba vivo, ¿crees que no podría hacer lo mismo ahora que soy un fantasma?

Peter protestó con un chillido involuntario y James palideció ligeramente.

—¡Potter! —Charlene, sonando impaciente y enojada, parecía volver a subir por las escaleras.

—Vete —ordenó Sirius a James.

—¿Confiarás en mi? —preguntó James.

—Síguelo —dijo Sirius a Romulus—. No lo pierdas de vista. Si lo ves hablando con Spion…

—No lo haré —interrumpido James.

—Si lo hace —continuó Sirius—, avísanos lo más rápido que puedas.

Romulus asintió y siguió a James por la puerta.

—¿Y yo qué? —le preguntó Peter—. ¿También me vas a seguir todo el día?

A Sirius le gustaba la idea tanto como a él, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a ir a Spion —dijo, sabiendo que tenía razón—. No va a hacer nada sin que James te de primero el visto bueno.

Peter parecía molesto por la observación, pero no dijo una palabra mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

—Por lo menos ya no me tengo que seguir escondiendo de ellos —comentó Remus.

—Sólo espero que podamos confiar en ellos —respondió Sirius en voz baja mientras volvía a meterse en la cama.

—¿Te vas a volver a dormir? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

—Es sábado por la mañana, y ni siquiera son las ocho, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Remus rio mientras Sirius cerraba los ojos.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?

—No volverás de nuevo al bosque, todavía no —le prometió Sirius—. Nos encargaremos de la luna llena cuando llegue el momento, pero hasta entonces, te vas a quedar aquí.

—Firenze me ayudará durante la luna llena.

Sirius gruñó ante eso.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a tener una charla con Firenze cuando lo vea —murmuró Sirius—. Dejándote solo te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

—No es su culpa.

—Ese no es el punto.

—De todas formas, no me refería a eso. Quería decir aquí, en tu cama. No quiero que piensen que eres gay cuando no lo eres, no por mí.

—No me importa lo que piense la gente.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta?

—¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó Sirius, volviéndose hacia Remus.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Aquí me siento seguro.

Sirius sonrió y lo abrazó.

— _Estás_  a salvo. Conmigo a tu lado, estarás seguro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Parece que hace referencia al equipo de quidditch de Las Arpias de Holyhead.


	19. Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó James a Romulus curiosamente.

—¿Cómo es qué? —respondió Romulus, levantando la vista de donde estaba, flotando cerca de una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Estar muerto —aclaró James—. ¿Hace frío? Nosotros sentimos fríos a los fantasmas, pero ¿tienes frío? ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Fue doloroso? No puedo ver ni cicatriz ni sangre, como tiene el Barón Sanguinario.

—Siento frío a veces —comentó Romulus encogiéndose de hombros—. Parece que depende del clima.

James parecía decepcionado que Romulus no le hubiera respondido al resto de sus preguntas, y Sirius sintió lo mismo. Sabía que Remus no le había preguntado exactamente cómo había muerto su hermano, y ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema, obviamente sensible, al nuevo fantasma. Afortunadamente, James tenía el tacto como una mantícora, y era bastante entrometido.

Por desgracia, no había información sobre la muerte prematura de Romulus, y Sirius se volvió hacia Remus para demostrarle de nuevo el encantamiento animador.

—Tu movimiento de varita es demasiado fuerte —explicó, moviendo su mano vacía en un elegante movimiento para mostrar lo que quería decir.

Remus asintió y trató de copiar el movimiento, por desgracia todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar a Peter una buena dosis de hipo.

Peter lo fulminó con la mirada, y cogió el vaso de agua para tomar un trago. Era la tercera que le pasaba esa noche, y ahora estaba preparado.

—Podrías usar un hechizo para que se fuera —señaló James.

—La última vez que lo intentó, perdió la voz —comentó Sirius.

—Como he dicho, podría usar un hechizo para que se fuera —sonrió James a Peter. Él respondió lanzándole una almohada. Sirius negó con la cabeza, divertido por lo que hacían, pero sin unirse a ellos.

Se volvió hacia Remus, quien lo miraba pensativo.

—¿Me puedes volver a mostrar el movimiento de varita? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro —dijo Sirius, tomando su varita y haciendo de nuevo el movimiento.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —interrumpió Romulus.

—¿En serio?

—El segundo movimiento debe ser hacia la derecha, pero en vez de eso lo estás moviendo hacia la izquierda.

Sirius frunció el ceño y cogió de nuevo el libro.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué no avanzamos —murmuró—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Siguió los movimientos con precisión y vio como Remus imitaba sus movimientos con la mano vacía.

—Bastante bien —comentó Romulus asintiendo—. No es tan bueno como el profesor Flitwick, por supuesto, pero ¿quién lo haría así?

—Ojalá me pudiera mostrar qué hacer —murmuró Remus, pidiendo disculpas un momento más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius podría tomar su inconsciente comentario como un insulto.

Sirius le quitó importancia y volvió a mirar su libro de texto.

—Siempre puedes colarte en clase —sugirió James, recostado en su cama.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —respondió Romulus rápidamente—. Los profesores se darán cuenta de que tienen un estudiante más.

—No necesariamente —sonrió James.

—¡James! —siseó Peter entre dientes, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Deja de preocuparte —contestó James cuando bajó de su cama y abrió su baúl—. Ahora todos somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Miró hacia Sirius y Remus interrogantemente.

Sirius miró a Remus de reojo. Sabía que en los últimos días su amigo había llegado a confiar en James mucho más que él.

Peter, por otro lado, parecía sospechar tanto como Sirius. Pero, a diferencia de él, también tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que James estaba buscando en el baúl. Por último, el otro chico lo sacó con un triunfante "cha-chan".

Sirius no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan contento. La capa que les mostraba con tanto orgullo era bastante vieja y parecía un poco gastada, ni siquiera era elegante.

—Es una capa —dijo Remus, igualmente confundido.

—No es  _cualquier_  capa —sonrió James, colocándosela en sus hombros mientras hablaba.

Sirius se sorprendió mientras el cuerpo del muchacho desaparecía de su vista, dejando solamente la cabeza y los pies visibles.

—¡Guau! —dijo Remus.

—No iréis a decirle a nadie que lo tengo, ¿verdad? —preguntó James—. Ha estado en mi familia durante años, y mi padre se volverá loco si Filch la confisca.

—¿A quién le iba a decir? —preguntó Remus, con una risa un tanto amarga.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James.

—¿Vas a dejar que Remus use tu capa para colarse en clase? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Si él quiere. No es como si yo pudiera usarla en horas de clase, de todas formas —Se volvió hacia Remus con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Me la dejarías? —susurró Remus.

—Eres más bajo que yo, así que te cubre por completo, y podrías asistir a clases sin que nadie te viera.

Remus sonrió, con la mano extendida para rozar el borde de la tela cautelosamente.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó James. Se desenganchó la capa con el broche de oro, y se la dio a Remus.

Sirius notó la cara de pura felicidad en el rostro de Remus, justo antes de desapareciera de su vista.

— Es una mala idea —dijo Romulus, aunque no sonaba muy insistente. Sirius sospechaba que ya sabía que lo que dijera nadie lo escucharía—. ¿Qué pasa si choca con algo o alguien? ¿Qué pasa si la capa se le desliza accidentalmente?

—Tendré cuidado —respondió la voz incorpórea de Remus. Sirius se dio cuenta de que se había movido por la habitación, hasta la puerta.

Romulus pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y flotó hacia la puerta.

—¡Remus! —le llamó.

Pero no contestó. En cambio, la puerta se abrió y cerró por una mano invisible.

—¿Puedes verlo? —le preguntó Peter.

—¿Qué? —rio James—. ¿Crees que los fantasmas tienen algún tipo de súper visión o algo así?

—No, pero podría ser capaz de...

—No puedo verlo —confirmó Romulus—. Y ahora está corriendo por la escuela, arriesgándose a ser atrapado por el Ministerio en cualquier momento.

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo Sirius—. No puede haber ido muy lejos.

—No lo encontrarás mientras tenga la capa —señaló James.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, preocupándome —respondió Sirius. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Mantén un ojo en ellos —dijo a Romulus.

—¿Todavía no confías en nosotros? —James pareció sorprendido ante ello—. Tu amigo está corriendo por el castillo con una reliquia familiar de un valor incalculable, ¿y todavía no confías en mí?

Sirius no le hizo caso y Romulus asintió. Entonces desapareció por la puerta, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido Remus.

—¿Dónde iría? —murmuró para sí mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la sala común—. Si estuviera en Hogwarts por primera vez, con una capa de invisibilidad, ¿dónde estaría? —Miró hacia la escalera que se dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas, y notó que todavía era una escalera. Era evidente que Remus no había tratado de subir ahí.

—¿Sirius?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Charlene lo miraba con nerviosamente, y se preguntó qué era lo que quería. Dejó de caminar hacia el retrato y esperó a que la chica se le acercase.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con impaciencia. Realmente no tenía tiempo para lo que fuera que tenía que decirle.

—Lo siento mucho —comenzó, pareciendo a punto de llorar. Lo sacó por el retrato, y se dirigió al pasillo, hacia una de las aulas vacías.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius, preocupándose más cada segundo que pasaba.

—No sabía que nadie nos estaba escuchando —explicó apresuradamente Charlene—. Estaba hablando con Lily sobre ti y tu amigo. No sabía que nadie nos escuchaba, lo juro. Lily no le contará a nadie. No sabía que nos escuchaban.

—Charlie, cálmate —interrumpió Sirius—. Dime lo que has dicho.

—Mencioné que tenías novio —dijo Charlene mirándole tímidamente.

—No tengo novio —contestó Sirius.

—Pero...

—No lo tengo. James es imbécil.

—Pero estaba...

—Estaba compartiendo mi cama —terminó por ella—. Eso es todo, y sólo porque no quería que los elfos domésticos averiguasen que teníamos visita.

—Oh, cielos —Charlene pareció ponerse más llorosa con eso.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Todo el mundo va a pensar que eres gay de todas formas —susurró Charlene—. Rita nos escuchó.

—¿Rita Skeeter?

Charlene asintió y se mordió el labio.

—Estaba escuchando en una esquina, tratando de conseguir algún chisme para el próximo número del diario de la escuela. No pude ver lo que puso, pero estaba tomando notas y se veía muy complacida.

—Genial, simplemente genial —murmuró Sirius. Se sintió agradecido de que Charlene no supiera el nombre de Remus, y por lo tanto no le hubiera dado a Rita más información para su columna.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Sirius amablemente—. Tendré que hablar con ella.

Charlene dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿el chico no es tu novio? —preguntó.

—No, sólo un amigo.

—Bien.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué bien?

—Oh, por nada —sonrió Charlene—. Voy a ir a volar un rato. ¿Quieres venir?

—No, gracias —respondió Sirius—. Estaba buscando a un amigo. Debería...

—Está bien —Luego Charlene se fue por la puerta, despidiéndose al salir.

Sirius se quedó solo, pensando en los sitios más probables que podría haber ido Remus. Primero comprobó la cocina, un lugar bastante popular donde siempre la gente solía ir. Pero no había rastro de que hubiera estado allí más que un grupo de Ravenclaws abasteciéndose de comida para una sesión de estudio nocturno.

El Gran Comedor estaba vacío. Sirius llamó a Remus una o dos veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

No creía que le atrajera las numerosas aulas vacías, pero a pesar de todo se detuvo brevemente en la clase de la profesora McGonagall para ver si Remus había ido a ver los animales que estaban en las jaulas que cubrían las paredes. Habían estado hablando acerca de ellos antes, así que era probable que hubiera ido allí.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor Black? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius se sobresaltó ligeramente y se volvió hacia la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

—Solamente estaba mirando los ratones —respondió.

—¿Sólo miraba? —La profesora McGonagall le miró sospechosamente—. Voy a tomarle la palabra, pero si me entero de algún informe sobre ratones apareciendo de repente donde no deberían, serás la primera persona con la que hable.

Sirius asintió, y se preguntó dónde estaban ratones blancos que McGonagall había usado en los años anteriores.

—¿Hay algún problema, profesora? —dijo una voz menos bienvenida detrás de ella.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la profesora McGonagall—. El señor Black estaba mirando los ratones.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el profesor Spion mientras entraba en el aula—. Podría ser mejor aconsejar al señor Black que aprovechara el tiempo libre estudiando, en vez de acariciar a los ratones de la escuela.

—A los estudiantes se les permite tener un poco de tiempo libre —respondió la profesora McGonagall—. Las notas del Sr. Black han mostrado una mejora considerable desde el año anterior.

—En su clase, quizás —se burló el profesor Spion—. En las mías, por otro lado, un Aceptable como mucho. Su ensayo sobre los hombres lobo de hace unos meses fue torpe y lleno de romantizadas ideas que no tienen en absoluto base con la realidad.

—Cada estudiante tiene una asignatura que no se le da demasiado bien —respondió la profesora McGonagall, claramente no demasiada preocupada por cómo le iba a Sirius en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Por supuesto —concordó el profesor Spion—. Sin embargo, un estudiante no puede permitirse ser un inútil en la clase de Defensa. No es una crisis que una persona no pueda hacer tonterías como transformar un ratón en una copa o alguna cosa por el estilo.

—¿Tonterías?

Sirius trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la profesora McGonagall ligeramente sonrojada.

—No estoy disminuyendo los logros en su materia —le aseguró el profesor Spion apresuradamente—. Pero Defensa es realmente la asignatura más importante de la escuela.

— _Eso_  es una cuestión de opiniones —dijo la profesora McGonagall entre dientes, sonando como un gato que se hubiera levantado demasiado pronto—. Señor Black, tal vez sería mejor que se fuera. Debería de tener tiempo suficiente para reunirse con tus amigos en el campo de quidditch y volver antes del toque de queda.

Sirius asintió y se fue por la puerta, manteniéndose lo más lejos que pudo del profesor Spion.

Fue rápidamente hacia el campo. Charlene todavía seguía en el aire, golpeando a una bludger, aparentemente ganando. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie más, y Sirius se preguntó a qué se refería McGonagall cuando estaba hablando de sus amigos.

—¡Hey, Charlie! —gritó, señalando a la torre del reloj. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y después de que desapareciera la bludger al ser golpeada una vez más, voló hacía tierra para guardar las cosas.

—Es bastante buena —Sirius se giró mirar hacia donde había aparecido la voz de Remus. El campo de quidditch, por supuesto, y se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido comprobar allí antes. Siendo un loco por el juego como James Potter, era el lugar más obvio para buscar a su amigo invisible.

—¿Dónde estás? —susurró.

—Justo a tu lado —respondió Remus, dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo.

—Me has asustado corriendo de esa forma —le regañó Sirius, sentándose en una de las bancas.

—Lo siento. Es que odio estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

—Está bien —suspiró Sirius—. Sin embargo, debemos regresar, casi es el toque de queda.

—Para los estudiantes —bromeó Remus.

—No serás capaz de entrar en la torre sin la contraseña —señaló Sirius.

Remus se rio en voz baja.

—Shhh —susurró Sirius cuando Charlene subió los escalones de las gradas.

—¿Encontraste a tu amigo? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en un banco frente a ellos.

Sirius asintió.

—Si. Lo encontré.

Sintió un codazo de Remus, una manera sutil de recordarle que si él no hubiera hablado, no lo habría encontrado en absoluto.

—Bien —Charlene miró hacia el terreno de juego, pensativa—. Deberíamos de volver.

Sirius volvió a asentir y se levantó. Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del campo, pero las piernas estiradas de Remus entorpecieron su camino. Tropezó y cayó al suelo sin nada de elegancia. Su caída desprendió la capa de invisibilidad, dejando al descubierto parte de las piernas de Remus.

—Mierda —murmuró Sirius. Remus se rio de él mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

—A ver —dijo Remus mientras se quitaba la capa y ayudaba a Sirius a levantarse.

—Entonces, ¿te cuelas a menudo en la escuela? —preguntó Charlene con una sonrisa— ¿Nunca te pillan?

—Todavía no —respondió Remus sonriendo—. Eres bastante buena volando, pero estás ejercitando demasiado la mano derecha. Es necesario practicar también con la izquierda.

—¿Eres experto? —resopló Charlene.

—No —Remus se sonrojó—. Pero debes hacerlo.

—Si te apetece, la próxima vez que vengas, ¿podrías venir aquí? —preguntó Charlene— ¿para mostrarme como se hace?

—No puedo—admitió Remus—. No debo de estar aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Quién se va a enterar?

—No puedo —repitió Remus.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo… —bajó la vista, ruborizado de vergüenza— Nunca he volado antes en escoba —admitió finalmente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido— ¿Nunca?

—¡Lecciones de vuelo! —exclamó Charlene— Nunca he enseñado a alguien a volar en escoba. Será divertido.

—Deberíamos de volver a la Sala Común —señaló Sirius.

—Debería de partir de vuelta a Hogsmeade —mintió Remus, volviendo a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad.

—Nos vemos de nuevo...eh… —Charlene vaciló—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Remus se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que se ha ido —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa forzada.

—Venga, vamos a entrar.

Sirius y Charlene siguieron su camino de regreso a la escuela. Sirius notó que Remus estaba con ellos, pues el roce de la capa de vez en cuando le rozaba su brazo y la mano, y el sonido revelador de unos terceros pasos sobre el suelo de piedra delataba su presencia. Charlene, sin embargo, no pareció haberse dado cuenta de la presencia invisible que caminaba junto a ellos. Hablaban sobre el próximo partido de quidditch y se quejó largamente sobre determinados jugadores  —en particular de James Potter— que estaban constantemente haciendo el vago durante la práctica.

Llegaron al retrato y Sirius le hizo un gesto a Charlene para que pasara primero, asegurándose de permitir que Remus tuviera tiempo suficiente para poder pasar también.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Remus estaba encantado diciéndole a Romulus y a los demás lo fácil que había sido deslizarse a través de la escuela bajo la capa.

—Puedo ir a clases con vosotros —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Todavía no me gusta la idea —comentó Romulus.

—Si tuviera la capa, no la usaría para ir a clases —añadió Peter con un bufido—. La usaría para colarme en el cuarto de baño o en el vestuario de las chicas, como James.

—Shhh —dijo James entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Peter—. Pensaba que ahora éramos buenos amigos. No hay secretos entre los amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no quiero que piensen que soy una especie de pervertido que va espiar a las chicas todo el tiempo.

—No pienso eso —dijo Remus, devolviéndole la capa—. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos —estuvo de acuerdo James—. ¿Peter?

—Lo que sea —murmuró Peter.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus—. Si puedo confiar en ellos, ¿podrás hacerlo también?

Sirius asintió lentamente.

—Está bien.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no había pedido su opinión a Romulus, y supo que el hermano de Remus seguiría manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre James y Peter. Eso fue suficiente para aliviar sus persistentes temores.

* * *

 

Las clases con Remus a su lado eran, en una palabra, interesantes. La presencia invisible casi siempre estaba cerca, sentada en el escritorio, en el suelo, o de vez en cuando en un asiento vacío a su lado. Al principio había sido difícil de encontrarle, pero después de un tiempo, había empezado a notar los signos. La brusca inhalación cuando la profesora McGonagall realizaba un hechizo particularmente impresionante; una ligera tos, sofocada a toda prisa cuando una poción salía mal. Incluso la respiración constante de su amigo, menos áspera al regresar su salud, le dijo a Sirius donde se encontraba en cada momento.

Las únicas clases a las que Remus no se juntaba con los otros chicos eran las Vuelo y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En la primera, los veía desde el suelo; pero en la segunda se quedaba en la torre de Gryffindor, tan lejos como podía del profesor Spion.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de lo entusiasmado que estaba Remus por las clases, y le hizo gracia cuando su emoción aumentó ligeramente cuando le sugirió a Romulus de que en sus clases hicieran las mismas tareas, al igual que los otros chicos.

—Nunca pones tanto esfuerzo en mis clases —se quejó Romulus  mientras veía a Remus escribir en el pergamino—. Supongo que no soy un buen profesor, ¿eh?

—Yo... —Remus levantó la vista de su trabajo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad—. Esto es más interesante que los encantamientos curativos —murmuró.

—Sigues teniendo que aprenderlos —señaló Romulus—. Y ya que hablamos del tema, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche?

—Volveré al bosque —respondió Remus con una mueca—. Firenze se asegurará de que no me meta en problemas y de que no lastime a nadie.

—Estaré allí también —prometió Romulus—. Lunático no puede hacerle nada a los fantasmas.

—No quiero que vengas.

—No me puedes detener —le recordó Romulus.

—No me gusta que me veas así.

—Lo sé, pero si te ocurriera algo en el bosque, nunca me lo perdonaría. Al menos ahora puedo cuidarte.

Remus asintió de mala gana, pero se distrajo de inmediato al escuchar los sonidos de los otros chicos que regresaban de la cena.

—No tendrías que haberlos hechizado —dijo James, tirándose en su cama.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada, pero no contestó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —contestó Sirius malhumorado.

Remus se volvió hacia James y Peter.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hoy se ha publicado el periódico de la escuela —explicó Peter, pasándole el diario en cuestión—. Rita Skeeter escribió un poco acerca de Sirius en la sección de chismes.

—Ni siquiera ha dicho que realmente es él —señaló James—. Nadie podría haberlo sabido si no hubiera tratado de hechizar a la primera persona que le preguntó.

Remus buscó por el diario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La sección de chismes era bastante pequeña, y consistía principalmente en saber que nuevas parejas había en Hogwarts y quienes habían roto. Leyó la sección hasta que encontró lo que había puesto a Sirius de mal humor.

—"El heredero de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y puras que pudo romper las tradiciones familiares en más de un sentido... mientras que sus padres le están buscando novia, él ha estado buscando novios. Se predicen fuegos artificiales."

—Le voy a dar sus malditos fuegos artificiales —gruñó Sirius.

—Vamos, Peter, dejémosle solo —sugirió James—. Volveremos cuando se haya calmado.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus, después de que los chicos y Romulus se hubiesen ido—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensara la gente. Lo que importa es que sepas que no es verdad.

Sirius miró por la ventana, negándose a mirarlo. No le importaba si la gente pensaba que era gay cuando creía que no lo era. En cierto modo, no era muy diferente a lo que la gente pensaba sobre que era un fanático sangre pura sólo por ser un Black. Sabía que no era cierto, por lo que no le importaba lo que pensarán los demás. Pero, cuanto más trataba de resolver los confusos pensamientos que corrían por su mente acerca de su mejor amigo, menos seguro estaba de sus propios sentimientos, y lo último que quería era que todo el mundo le mirara y hablasen de él.

Estuvo callado durante un rato antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo es? —susurró finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a Sirius cautelosamente.

—¿Y si fuera cierto? —susurró Sirius—. No me gusta ninguna de las chicas de la escuela. James no deja de hablar de Lily y de lo mucho que le gusta, pero a mí no me gusta ninguna. ¿Y si Rita tiene razón?

—Puede que todavía no hayas encontrado a la chica adecuada —sugirió Remus.

—¿Y qué pasa si la chica adecuada es un chico?

—Todavía seguiría siendo tu amigo —dijo Remus—. Eres mi mejor amigo, y nada va a cambiar eso.

—¿Ni siquiera si fuera gay? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Ni siquiera eso —Remus tomó la mano de Sirius y la apretó ligeramente—. Tú y tu novio sólo tendríais que ser los tíos de todos mis hijos.

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Supongo. Nunca había pensado en eso.

—No creía que quisieras —explicó Sirius—. He leído que la licantropía puede ser transmitida de padres a hijos, y pensé...

—¿Puede ser transmitida de esa forma? —preguntó Remus.

—¿No lo sabías?

—En realidad nunca busqué cosas sobre los hombres lobo —admitió Remus—. Sé lo suficiente sobre lo que soy como para odiarlo —Se miró las manos, preguntándose qué otras cosas no sabría acerca del monstruo que tenía en su interior.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius—. Pensé que lo sabías.

—No pasa nada —respondió Remus con forzada alegría—. Quizás en el momento en que encuentre a la chica adecuada hayan encontrado una cura.

Sirius asintió alentadoramente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán —dijo—. Y si no lo han hecho, la tendré que inventar yo.

Remus sonrió lentamente. Estaba extrañamente complacido al ver cómo se las había arreglado para calmar a Sirius, e incluso persuadirlo a sonreír de nuevo. Era una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba ahí, y sintió que en su propio rostro se formaba otra como respuesta.


	20. The first cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Sirius y Remus caminaban a través del Bosque Prohibido, agradecidos por el hecho de que la mayor parte de la nieve se hubiese derretido a principios de semana. A Sirius no le importaba mucho el frío, sólo necesitaba salir del castillo. Las miradas y los comentarios sarcásticos que había recibido desde la publicación del chisme más reciente de Rita estaban empezando a molestarlo, y si se quedaba en la escuela, sólo querría estrangular a la astuta Slytherin.

—No creo que haga tanto frío como la otra vez —comentó Sirius, tratando de sonar contento—. Por lo menos no llueve.

—Supongo —respondió Remus—. Pero deberías de volver. No falta mucho para la puesta de sol.

—Volveré cuando Firenze aparezca —respondió Sirius, sonando más fríamente mientras nombraba al joven centauro.

Remus suspiró exasperado.

—Estará aquí pronto... me lo prometió.

—Hasta entonces...

—No te puedes quedar conmigo toda la noche.

—No iba a hacerlo —Sirius intentó parecer ofendido ante la ridícula idea de querer pasar la noche en el bosque con Lunático, un hombre lobo casi adulto.

—Deberías de regresar al castillo —añadió Romulus—. La única razón por la que Lunático no te atacó en el sótano fue porque tenía un hechizo con el que se olía el bosque, repeliendo el olor humano. Aquí fuera que es totalmente diferente. No puedes estar aquí.

—Deberías de llevarlo a Hogwarts —sugirió Remus alegremente.

—Buen intento —respondió Romulus resoplando—. Sirius, realmente deberías volver.

—No hasta que haya hablado con Firenze —replicó Sirius tercamente.

—¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué? —se escuchó la voz del centauro a través de los árboles unos segundos antes de que apareciera.

—Sobre el mes pasado —contestó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Firenze, con un tono de advertencia.

—Lo dejaste solo —le acusó Sirius—. Cuando fui a buscarlo al bosque por la mañana, después de la luna llena, lo dejaste solo. Podría haber muerto.

—No tuve opción, y ha estado bastante bien a pesar de mi ausencia. Sabía que estarías aquí una hora antes de la salida del sol.

—¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

—No tenía otra opción —repitió Firenze—. Me llamaron para asistir a los rituales de preparación para Año Nuevo.

—¡No me importa tus tontos rituales de centauros! —gritó Sirius— ¡Lo dejaste solo!

—Nuestros rituales han existido desde mucho antes que Hogwarts —respondió Firenze, elevando también la voz—. No sabes nada de ellos, así que no les vuelvas a faltar el respeto otra vez en mi presencia.

—¡Podría haber muerto! —gritó Sirius, sin preocuparse por cuánto tiempo se habían llevado a cabo los rituales.

—¡Y mi padre ya está muerto! —espetó Firenze—. Estoy tratando de continuar su trabajo, para que la manada no se divida, hacer lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto? —Sirius rio amargamente y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo correcto incluye dejar al chico que tenías que cuidar morir en el bosque?

—No murió.

—¡Podría estarlo!

—¡Basta! —gritó Romulus.

Sirius y Firenze se volvieron hacia el hermano de Remus, éste último vacilando ligeramente cuando vio lo que le había pasado al hermano mayor los Lupin.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

Rómulo asintió respetuosamente antes de mirar a Sirius.

—Tienes que volver a Hogwarts, y rápido —Señaló a Remus, y Sirius se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pasaba.

Mientras que había estado discutiendo con Firenze durante unos minutos, la creciente luna llena se había asomado. Remus se agachaba de dolor, comenzando a cubrirle el pelo por su cuerpo.

—¡Sirius, corre! —gritó Romulus.

Firenze negó con la cabeza.

—No será lo suficientemente rápido, el lobo le dará caza creyendo que es su presa.

—No puede quedarse ahí parado.

—Lo llevaré de vuelta a los terrenos de la escuela —sugirió Firenze montando a Sirius sobre su espalda.

Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba preparado para ser izado de esa forma, y si nunca se había familiarizado con la forma de montar de un caballo normal, mucho menos de un centauro. Se cayó de la espalda de Firenze hasta el suelo, en una posición que lo dejó apenas dos pies de distancia de Remus.

Sirius retrocedió, pero Firenze lo bloqueó.

—Dame tu mano —ordenó el centauro—. Poco a poco, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Sirius estiró su mano hacia arriba, sin apartar los ojos del hombre lobo. Dio un escalofrío involuntario al ver como Lunático echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a aullar. Sintió que Firenze le agarraba la mano, cuando se volvió hacia él.

Durante varios segundos, Sirius miró a Lunático, repitiendo en su cabeza:  _No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo_.

No estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo se dio cuenta de que Lunático no le estaba atacando. No hubo dientes afilados mordiéndole la pierna, ni garras tratando de arrancarle la carne del cuerpo. Sólo un par de ojos dorados mirándolo en la oscuridad.

—¿Lunático? —llamó Romulus al hombre lobo.

Sirius vio como Lunático se volvió hacia el sonido de la voz. Escuchó el gruñido del lobo un segundo antes de saltar hacia el fantasma.

—Date prisa —susurró Firenze, mientras montaba a Sirius sobre su espalda y se iba por el bosque. Sirius se aferró a la parte posterior del centauro, dando una última mirada a través de los árboles mientras escapaban del hombre lobo. Lo último que vio de Lunático antes de que los árboles le taparan la vista, fue al hombre lobo volver a atacar al fantasma.

En lo que a Sirius le pareció poco tiempo, se encontró siendo depositado en el suelo al borde del bosque, bajo la tenue luz de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se volvió para agradecerle a Firenze, pero el centauro ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

* * *

Sirius regresó fácilmente a la torre de Gryffindor. Por un momento, se le paró el corazón cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall paseando por un pasillo cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común, pero por suerte no se dio cuenta de su presencia y simplemente siguió su camino.

De vuelta en el dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año, James y Peter estaban despiertos en espera de su regreso.

—¿Estás seguro de que está lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela? —preguntó Peter. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa por la ventana hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sirius con impaciencia. James, y en especial Peter, se habían puesto más y más nerviosos conforme se acercaba la luna llena. James incluso había ido lo suficientemente lejos como para amenazar con acudir al profesor Spion si Remus todavía estaba en el dormitorio una hora antes del atardecer.

—No nos importa que vuelva mañana, de todas formas —aseguró James—. ¿No, Peter? —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Simplemente no lo queremos cuando es peligroso.

—No somos estúpidos —contestó Sirius enojado—. Remus no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer aquí para la luna llena. No es un monstruo sediento de sangre.

—Está bien, está bien —James levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a buscarlo mañana?

— _Voy_ a salir justo antes de la salida del sol —respondió Sirius.

—Iremos contigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ayudar.

—No necesito tu ayuda —respondió Sirius mientras tomaba su pijama, una toalla y cosas que necesitaba antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. No estaba preocupado de que James y Peter fueran con él al bosque, pero era poco probable de que ellos estuvieran despiertos a esa hora.

Así que se despertó con sorpresa cuando a primera hora de la mañana James le estuvo sacudiendo para que se despertara.

—Despierta, perezoso —susurró recibiendo un agudo pinchazo en el hombro.

—¿Qué… —dijo Sirius, antes de recordar lo que tenía que hacer y saltar de su cama. Había querido permanecer despierto toda la noche, pero el sueño lo había vencido a pesar de su esfuerzo. El libro de Transformaciones que había estado leyendo hasta después de la media noche yacía abierto sobre su cama, con una de las páginas dobladas y arrugadas gracias a su brazo.

Con James y Peter estando tanto despiertos como vestidos, a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que dejar que fueran con él.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban saliendo en el horizonte mientras entraban en el bosque.

—¿Cómo sabes qué camino seguir? —preguntó Peter— Siempre parece lo mismo.

—Voy en la misma dirección en la que estuvo la noche anterior, y buscaré desde allí —respondió Sirius—. Romulus también me estará buscando. Lo encontraré.

—Lo encontraremos —corrigió James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió andando a toda prisa a través de los árboles. Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron horas, pero seguramente fueron unos diez minutos más o menos, divisó a Romulus. Apretó el paso y corrió hacia el fantasma. No se sorprendió al ver a Remus tendido en el suelo, envuelto en los restos de la túnica que le había prestado Sirius.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Remus—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Nada tan salvaje como la que has tenido —bromeó Sirius—. No te ves tan mal como esperaba.

—Eso es porque estuvo medio inconsciente la mitad de la noche —comentó Romulus—. Lunático se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol.

—Bueno, eso fue algo bastante tonto —intervino James.

—¿Quién te preguntó? —respondió Sirius sin volverse.

—Si no quieres mi opinión, no deberías de haberme invitado a venir contigo.

—No te invité —señaló Sirius. Abrió su mochila, sacó un par de pociones, y dio a Remus la primera de ellas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Peter.

Remus arrugó la nariz mientras tomaba un trago de la primera poción.

—Algo repugnante —respondió.

—¿Tienes algún corte que necesites que te cure? —preguntó Sirius cuando Remus bebió la poción.

—Sólo una en la pierna —confirmó Remus.

Sirius sacó su varita y empezó a retirar la tela. Sus dedos apenas habían rozado el borde de la túnica, cuando Remus retrocedió bruscamente y sus ojos miraron nerviosamente a los otros dos chicos.

—No quiero que me vean —susurró a Sirius, pero sus palabras también fueron escuchadas por ellos.

—Vamos, Peter —dijo James, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión a Remus—. Estaremos por allí.

Sirius esperó a que los dos muchachos estuvieran fuera de su alcance antes de volverse a Remus.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la pierna lastimada. Él asintió y apartó la túnica. Una profunda y fea herida se extendía desde la rodilla derecha a la cadera, y estaba sangrando abundantemente.

Sirius no perdió el tiempo en curar y limpiar la herida.

—Ahora la poción restauradora de sangre —anunció Sirius, pasándole la segunda poción de la mochila.

Remus gimió, pero tomó el frasco de todas formas.

—¿No tienes nada bueno ahí? —preguntó. Hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para tratar de ver dentro de la bolsa.

—Quizás —bromeó Sirius mientras alejaba la mochila fuera del alcance de Remus—, podría tener una o dos plumas de azúcar —A Remus se le iluminaron los ojos—. Si eres un buen chico y te tomas todas las horribles pociones.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy molesto?

—Es posible que lo hayas mencionado un par de veces, y deja de perder el tiempo… Bebe.

Remus se tomó la poción de un trago, tosiendo ligeramente al terminarla. Le devolvió el frasco vacío y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Sirius sonrió mientras sacaba la bolsa de plumas de azúcar y se la pasaba a Remus.

—No te las comas todas de golpe —le advirtió—. El próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade no es hasta dentro de un mes, y no hay forma de que mis padres me envíen algo. Esta es la última bolsa que mi tío Alphard me dio por Navidad.

—No puedo comerlo —dijo Remus devolviéndole la bolsa.

—No seas tonto. Claro que puedes. Ya he comido muchas.

—Si estás seguro... —Remus miró con nostalgia la bolsa de dulces.

—Cógelos —le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Quiero que los tengas.

—Por el amor de Salazar, toma la maldita bolsa —interrumpió James— antes de que me entren arcadas.

—Debemos regresar al castillo antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos —añadió Peter.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió y dejó que Sirius le ayudara a levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco cuando dio los primeros pasos, y dos pares de fuertes manos lo mantuvieron en pie. La primera era de Sirius, confiable como siempre. La segunda pertenecía a James, que dudó un momento, pero lo sostuvo de todas formas.

—Volvamos a la habitación —dijo—. Parece que necesitas dormir.

Remus asintió de nuevo y se apoyó en Sirius mientras caminaban a través del bosque.

* * *

Remus se quedó escondido en la habitación durante los dos días siguientes, recobrando poco a poco su fuerza. James había sorprendido a Sirius por lo atento que estaba con el joven hombre lobo, incluso yendo tan lejos como comentar la gravedad de las heridas que Remus había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Mientras tanto Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle preguntas a Romulus sobre lo que había pasado durante la noche de luna llena. Apenas había dicho una palabra desde que habían regresado del bosque, y Sirius supuso que algo había sucedido.

—Remus está enfadado conmigo —explicó Romulus con una mueca.

Sirius miró al fantasma confuso.

—Pero Lunático...

—Lunático está enfadado conmigo porque Remus está enfadado conmigo —continuó Romulus.

—Remus no está enfadado contigo —argumentó Sirius—. Sólo está molesto porque...

—Está molesto porque soy un fantasma, pero está enfadado porque no le conté lo que pasó en Azkaban.

—¿Te ha preguntado? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido. No había creído que Remus hubiera hablando del tema con su hermano, al menos no directamente.

—No con esas palabras —confirmó Romulus—. Quiere saber, pero por otra parte no quiere. Está confundido y enfadado, pero todas esas emociones son demasiado complicadas para que lo entienda el lobo. Sólo entiende que Remus está sufriendo, y que yo soy la causa.

—¿Por qué no le dices lo que te pasó? —preguntó Sirius.

—Porque se va a culpar si... —La voz de Romulus se fue apagando, como si hubiese dicho demasiado.

—Se echa la culpa de todas formas —señaló Sirius.

—Lo sé.

Sirius se quedó callado por un tiempo, tratando de reunir valor para preguntarle lo que quería saber.

—¿Romulus? —preguntó tentativamente.

—No, Sirius —respondió el fantasma en voz baja—. No voy a decirte lo que me pasó.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Aparte de que le dirás a Remus a la primera oportunidad?

—No lo haré si no quieres que lo haga.

—Déjalo, Sirius —le advirtió Romulus.

Sirius se quedó callado apenas un minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—En el Wizengamot —comenzó—, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que te había enseñado algo, algo que te ayudaría…

—Lo hizo.

—¿Qué fue? —preguntó Sirius—. He leído sobre los dementores, y necesitas una varita para usar el encantamiento patronus. Es la única forma de luchar contra ellos.

—El profesor Dumbledore no me estaba enseñando a enfrentarlos.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Romulus se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Sirius pensó que no lo había escuchado. Estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando finalmente respondió.

—No puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si hubiera mucha diferencia ahora que estás muerto.

Romulus resopló.

—Bueno, es cierto —se defendió Sirius.

—Si que hay diferencia —respondió Romulus con un suspiro.

—No veo en qué.

—Te prometo que algún día os lo explicaré a ti y a Remus, pero no ahora.

Sirius supuso que la conversación había terminado y chocó sus zapatos contra la pared impacientemente, pero el sonido de la voz de otro fantasma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Rom, muchacho. Te he estado buscando por todas partes —le llamó el Fraile Gordo.

—Fraile —saludó Romulus a uno de los fantasmas más antiguos con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

—Esa irritante pequeña comadreja de profesor de Defensa se dirige hacia aquí. Mejor que te escondas, no quiero que te reconozca y comience a sospechar.

—Gracias —dijo Romulus mientas se alejaba, dejando a Sirius con el Fraile. Un momento después, el profesor Spion apareció por la esquina.

—Señor Black —gruñó el profesor Spion cuando se le acercó—. ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos?

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo —respondió Sirius—. Solamente pasaba por aquí.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su comentario —dijo el profesor Spion—. Ahora, váyase y deje de molestar a los fantasmas.

—Oh, él no me molesta en absoluto —insistió el Fraile—. Estábamos teniendo una charla bastante agradable.

—Sin embargo, el señor Black debería de estar de camino a clase, ¿no tienes Herbología en los invernaderos en diez minutos?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces vete, antes de perder más puntos por llegar tarde a clase.

—Voy contigo —dijo el Fraile con una jovial sonrisa—. Podemos continuar nuestra charla por el camino.

Sirius asintió y bajó por las escaleras hacia la entrada.

—Es un buen hombre —comentó el Fraile una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para escucharles—. Es un placer tenerlo entre los fantasmas de Hogwarts, aunque no vaya a ser para siempre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Por qué no será para siempre?

—Por Remus, por supuesto. Romulus está aquí por él, pero Remus no estará aquí para siempre, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres decir que, una vez que Remus muera, Romulus podrá ser capaz de seguir adelante? —preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

—Bueno, no sé nada de eso. Estaba hablando de la escuela en general. Una vez Remus deje la escuela, Romulus no tendrá ninguna razón para permanecer en Hogwarts. Es una pena. Es bueno tener a un joven fantasma, uno que no inunde continuamente los pasillos.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —susurró Sirius mientras salían del edificio.

—No podría hacer otra cosa —respondió el Fraile—. Romulus fue un Hufflepuff, al igual que yo. Somos leales hasta el final... e incluso después de la muerte. Estaría orgulloso de tener a su hermano pequeño en mi casa, al igual que la profesora Sprout.

—Preferiría que estuviera en Gryffindor conmigo.

El Fraile se rio.

—Por supuesto que te gustaría. Sólo recuerda: si alguna vez necesitas la ayuda de este viejo Hufflepuff, envía a Romulus o Sir Nicolas, siempre estaré por ahí.

Sirius le dio las gracias y se apresuró a ir hacia los invernaderos. Llegó unos minutos temprano, y vio que sólo estaba la profesora Sprout.

—Señor Black —Ella asintió con la cabeza y le señaló el asiento más cercano—. Estoy contenta de poder ver que toma tanto interés en mi clase. Vamos a empezar a estudiar las plantas que comúnmente son utilizadas para las pociones curativas. Estoy segura de que lo encontrará muy interesante.

Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el tono de las palabras de la profesora. Aunque no le había dicho nada directamente, estaba convencido de que el profesor Dumbledore le había contado que Remus estaba en la escuela; estaba seguro de que no había nada que pasase en la escuela sin que el director no supiera. También era probable que la señora Pomfrey tuviera conocimiento de la presencia de Remus en caso de una emergencia. Pero ¿alguien más sabría?

De repente, recordó el comentario que le dijo la profesora McGonagall y se mordió el labio, pensativo. Se había referido a sus "amigos" en el campo de quidditch, cuando la única persona que debería haber visto por ahí era a Charlene. ¿Sabría ella de Remus? ¿Acaso la profesora Sprout, la ex jefa de la casa de Romulus, sabía sobre el regreso de su ex-alumno y de su hermano menor?

Estaba seguro de que habían tenido cuidado. Remus nunca salía del dormitorio a menos que estuviera bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Evitaba el Gran Comedor a causa de la multitud, comiendo con seguridad en la habitación. Habían hecho todo lo que podían para mantenerlo escondido.

Sin embargo, Sirius todavía no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que más gente de lo que había creído sabía del alumno extra en el castillo.

* * *

—Creo que tal vez no deberías de venir más a clase —sugirió Sirius al día siguiente.

Remus lo miró desde donde se estaba atando los zapatos, y frunció el ceño.

—¿No me quieres allí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No es eso —le aseguró Sirius—. Estoy preocupado de que algunos profesores podrían haberse dado cuenta de que estás en la escuela.

—Pero ¿cómo podrían saberlo?

—No lo sé, pero el Fraile Gordo dijo que a la profesora Sprout le gustaría tenerte en su casa, y luego la profesora me dijo ayer que podría encontrar interesante las plantas que se utilizan para las pociones curativas, y creo que lo sabe.

—Ella sólo podría haberse referido a tus clases con la señora Pomfrey —señaló Remus.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando McGonagall dijo que mis amigos estaban en el campo de quidditch?

—Ella no pudo haberme visto, tenía la capa de invisibilidad.

—Pero, ¿y si lo hizo?

—Estás siendo paranoico. Eso o que simplemente no quieres que no vaya a clase contigo.

—¡No si eso significa que podrías acabar en manos del Ministerio!

—Sirius, te preocupas demasiado.

—Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo —soltó Sirius comenzando a enfadarse.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Remus—. No iré más a clase contigo. Estaré en la habitación, ¿o tal vez te gustaría más si me fuera a vivir otra vez al bosque? ¿Eso es lo suficientemente seguro para ti?

—Estás siendo estúpido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? —gritó Remus—. ¡No todos podemos conseguir una maravillosa educación en Hogwarts como la célebre familia Black!

Sirius lo miró sin decir nada. Habían tenido antes pequeñas discusiones, pero Remus nunca había utilizado a su familia en su contra. Pudo notar que Remus se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, pero no esperó su disculpa. Cogió sus libros para la clase de Encantamientos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Remus se estremeció cuando Sirius cerró la puerta.

—Tal vez deberías saltarte las clases de por la mañana —sugirió James con la capa de invisibilidad en sus manos—. No creo que quieras seguir discutiendo con Sirius en clase, o realmente te encontrarían.

Remus asintió y se volvió hacia su nuevo amigo.

—¿Podrías hacer que venga en el almuerzo? —preguntó.

—Lo intentaré —dijo James—. Pero parecía bastante molesto, y no es como si me escuchara demasiado.

Remus asintió de nuevo.

—¿Te importa si cojo prestada tu capa de todas formas? Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca mientras que no haya nadie.

—Sólo ten cuidado.

—No la he roto todavía, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus mientras cogía la capa de James.

—No me refería a eso —respondió James con una sonrisa. No esperó a que Remus entendiera su significado, agarró sus libros y se dio prisa por seguir a Sirius.

Remus se puso la capa y se fue por la puerta, teniendo especial cuidado de no chocar con nadie en la sala común, todavía bastante concurrida.

Llegó a la biblioteca justo antes de la primera clase del día, y entró en silencio por la puerta cuando madame Pince estaba de espaldas. Nunca había visto antes su interior, ya que siempre estaba demasiado llena cuando las clases terminaban a lo largo del día, y prefería estar en clase con sus amigos que vagar por la escuela. Ahora que estaba dentro, se asombró de la gran cantidad de libros que había en la habitación.

Algunas de las mesas estaban ocupadas por estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año que utilizaban sabiamente sus horas libres. No tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar vacío en la biblioteca para pasar la mañana, y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, se quitó la capa y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla.

Entonces se sentó con un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de la biblioteca, un libro que se centraba en gran medida en las criaturas peligrosas como los hombres lobo.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana, y estaba en mitad del quinto capítulo, cuando oyó el suspiro impaciente de Romulus detrás de él.

—Remus, ¿has perdido la sangre de la cabeza?

—No desde la última luna llena —respondió Remus con calma, sin levantar la vista del libro.

—No es gracioso —siseó Romulus—. Estás sentado en la biblioteca, donde alguien te puede ver, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Tengo el uniforme de Sirius, cualquiera que me vea pensará que soy otro alumno.

—Incluso si Pince no se da cuenta de que no eres un estudiante, ¿qué crees que pasará si ella te envía a clase? ¿Ves a alguien de menos de sexto curso aquí por la mañana? Por supuesto que no. Eso es porque están todos en clase. ¿Y qué crees que te dirá Slughorn si te apareces en su aula? ¿Crees que te dirá que tomes asiento y que participes en la clase?

—Ahora hay Encantamientos —señaló Remus.

—Remus, por favor —rogó Romulus—. Sólo ponte la capa y vuelve de regreso al dormitorio, es más seguro.

—Estoy perfectamente bien aquí.

—¿Y si Spion viene para algo?

—Él tiene clase en estos momentos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Bastante seguro.

—Vuelve de nuevo al dormitorio... por favor.

—Bueno —respondió Remus malhumorado. Se puso la capa y se apresuró a cubrir tanto a él como al libro.

—No puedes coger el libro de la biblioteca sin registrarlo —señaló Romuus.

—Creo que madame Pince podría notarme si trato de hacerlo.

—Ponlo de nuevo en la estantería y dile a alguno de tus amigos que te lo saque más tarde.

—No —sostuvo Remus—. Lo estoy leyendo ahora y no quiero tener que esperar hasta más tarde para poder seguir.

Con eso, Remus se deslizó de nuevo fuera de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de volver a la sala común sin revelar su presencia.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a bajar por las escaleras cuando oyó el sonido de pasos dirigirse hacia allí. Se puso contra la pared, esperando que quienquiera que fuese que estaba acerca no notase su presencia. Respiró agitadamente cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció por el pasillo.

—Buenos días, profesora —saludó la Dama Gorda.

—Buenos días —respondió la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Todo en orden en la torre de Gryffindor?

—Como siempre. ¿Le gustaría comprobarlo usted misma?

—Teniendo en cuenta el último incidente con una bomba fétida, tal vez sería lo mejor —respondió McGonagall con una mueca—. El pobre Argus no sabe cómo lograron meter tantas en la escuela el año pasado.

La Señora Gorda rio entre dientes mientras abrió el retrato, permitiendo tanto a la profesora McGonagall como a Remus entrar en la vacía sala común.

Remus se apretó contra la pared, sin atreverse a subir por las escaleras hasta que la profesora se fuera.

—Bueno, al menos el aire es respirable —comentó McGonagall—. ¿No le parece, señor Lupin?

Remus miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que Romulus estuviera presente en alguna parte y que fuera con él con el que estuviese hablando. Pero una rápida mirada le indicó que Romulus no había aparecido y era el único "señor Lupin" que había en la habitación. Este hecho se confirmó cuando la profesora McGonagall le miró directamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Sirius había tenido razón. La profesora McGonagall sabía que estaba en la escuela y ahora le entregaría al Ministerio, y sería enviado a un campamento de criaturas peligrosas para el resto de su vida.

—Ven conmigo —dijo mientras abría el retrato de nuevo y volvió a entrar en el pasillo.

Remus sabía que ella podía saber si estaba allí, incluso cuando estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que no tenía sentido desobedecerla. Se preguntó dónde estaría Romulus, deseando por primera vez desde su regreso, ver el rostro fantasmal de su hermano.

Siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera del retrato, y entró en su oficina.

—¿Por qué no se sienta? —preguntó amablemente la profesora— Y prefiero que se quite la capa mientras que estamos hablando. Es una distracción para alguien no ser capaz de ver a la persona a la que se dirige.

Remus se quitó la capa de mala gana y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas.

—Ah, eso está mejor —le sonrió la profesora McGonagall—. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano, ¿sabes?

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente, no muy entusiasmado ante la idea de discutir con la mujer sobre su hermano.

—Aunque, no estás comiendo adecuadamente —le reprendió—. Aquí tienes unas galletas mientras voy con los elfos domésticos para que te traigan un almuerzo adecuado.

Remus no tenía hambre, pero no se atrevió a rechazar la oferta. Colocó su libro en la otra silla junto a él, y mordisqueó la galleta mientras miraba la estantería que estaba a su lado.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvió con uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts llevando un plato lleno de deliciosa comida. La puso frente a Remus quien, sin indicación de la profesora, cedió a la tentación y empezó comer.

—¿Es de la biblioteca? —preguntó señalando el libro.

—Sí —murmuró Remus con la boca llena de patatas.

McGonagall le tendió la mano.

—¿Puedo?

Remus le pasó el libro y la profesora lo hojeó, suspirando de vez en cuando.

—Sólo lo tomé prestado —susurró —. No me lo iba a quedar para siempre.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió amablemente—. Pero si quieres leer sobre tu condición, no es un buen libro. Es una publicación aprobada por el Ministerio y sólo dice tonterías. Te sugiero que comiences con  _La licantropía: Análisis de un sanador_. Es un libro escrito por varios sanadores de San Mungo y de otros hospitales, y aunque no responderá a todas tus preguntas, es más eficiente que este.

—¿Está en la biblioteca?

—Probablemente, pero prefiero prestarte mi copia antes de que vuelvas allí. Deberías de tener más cuidado —continuó McGonagall—, hace bastante viento en esta época del año, y esa capa no es muy útil cuando se mueve con la brisa. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Entregarme al Ministerio, supongo —murmuró Remus.

—¡Por Merlín, no! —exclamó McGonagall— No hasta que el profesor Dumbledore esté listo.

—¿Listo?

—Hasta que pueda asegurarse de poder mantenerte vivo.

—¿Vivo? —preguntó Remus, ahogándose con la galleta.

—Sí, señor Lupin, vivo —repitió la profesora McGonagall con severidad.

—Pero, pensé que me encerrarían en una de esas reservas.

La profesora McGonagall vaciló, dándose cuenta de que Remus no tenía idea de la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Profesora? Rom siempre dijo que si me atrapan sería enviado al campo de criaturas peligrosas. Él nunca me mentiría.

—Tu hermano tiene razón —dijo McGonagall después de un momento de silencio—. Pero me temo que quizás no comprendas completamente la situación —McGonagall pareció dudar por un momento y Remus frunció el ceño, confundido, mientras esperaba a que continuase—. No estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore aprobara decirte esto, pero siento que deberías saber tu peligrosa situación. Tal vez entonces tengas más cuidado recorriendo la escuela.

Remus asintió mientras la profesora McGonagall lo miró seriamente.

—Si eres capturado se te enviará al campo de criaturas peligrosas, hasta que el Ministerio decida que hacer contigo.

—¿No viviría ahí?

—Muchos hombres lobo y otras criaturas que son consideradas peligrosas por el Ministerio viven ahí, pero es muy caro seguir agregando... prisioneros. El Ministerio sólo permite que alguien viva en el campamento de forma indefinida si no hay otra opción.

—Pero ¿dónde más podría ir?

—Remus, el Ministerio emitió una orden de ejecución poco después de que fueras mordido.

Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. Las palabras no le salían.

—No puede ser... —Negó con la cabeza con violencia, rehusándose a creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo siento, pero no hay duda de ello.

—Estás mintiendo —gritó Remus—, Rom me habría dicho si había una... una...

—Lo siento, pero no se ha emitido una orden de arresto y, a menos que la persona que lo solicitase cambiase de opinión, el Ministerio llevará a cabo esa orden. El profesor Dumbledore tenía la esperanza de persuadirlos para que la quitasen, pero cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos después del juicio de tu hermano, se negaron.

—Pero, Rom dijo que me enviarían allí. Dijo que sólo me matarían si hubiera atacado a alguien.

—Tu hermano no supo nada de la orden hasta su juicio. Te dijo lo que creyó era cierto. Lo más probable es que tuvieras que permanecer en uno de los campamentos si fueras capturado. Por lo menos hasta que la orden pueda ser llevada a cabo, o hasta que el profesor Dumbledore pueda discutir tu caso.

—¿Quizás debería de buscar otro sitio para esconderme? —sugirió Remus, más para sí mismo que para la profesora.

—Estás más seguro aquí de lo que crees. El profesor Dumbledore hará todo lo posible para ayudarte... cuando llegue el momento.

—Pero usted dijo que había tratado de hacerlos cambiar de opinión acerca de la orden y dijeron que no.

—Eso es cierto, pero puede haber otra forma de ayudarte. Una que no requiera cooperación con ellos.

—¿Va a decirle que me estoy escondiendo en la escuela? —preguntó Remus.

—Te aseguro de que el profesor Dumbledore es muy consciente de tu presencia aquí, al igual que varios miembros del personal. ¿Pensaste que los profesores no notarían un cuerpo extra en clase?

—Pero estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Sin embargo, se notó su presencia. Aunque, afortunadamente, no en la clase del profesor Spion.

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente ante la idea de ir a las clases del hombre que estaba tratando de encontrarlo.

—No he ido a su clase.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Gracias a Merlín que has demostrado tener un poco de sentido común —resopló la profesora McGonagall—. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con tus comidas? ¿Supongo que has estado entrando a hurtadillas en la cocina o tus amigos te han estado llevando?

Remus asintió.

—¿Comida sana? —preguntó.

—Eh...

—Eso creía. De ahora en adelante, voy a ordenar a los elfos domésticos para que te lleven tres comidas diarias al dormitorio, y te prometo que no vivirás de postres, comidas rápidas o cualquier otra cosa que tus amigos creyeron que era apropiado para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Remus, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de la profesora McGonagall.

—Bueno, creo que tus amigos llegarán a mi clase dentro de poco, ¿te gustaría reunirte con ellos?

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, pero trata de mantener todas las extremidades de tu cuerpo bajo la capa.

Remus sonrió mientras se la ponía.

—También te enviaré a la habitación el libro del que hemos hablado —dijo la profesora—. Ahora, vamos, antes de la clase piense que los olvidé.

Remus siguió a la profesora McGonagall, contento porque prácticamente tenía permiso para estar en su clase. Vio que había un asiento libre al lado de Sirius, y fue directo hacia él. Parecía que Rita, quien normalmente se sentaba a su lado en esa clase, había optado por sentarse en otro sitio. Tomó ventaja de su ausencia para sentarse en la silla lo más silencioso posible.

Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente silencioso, ya que Sirius le lanzó una mirada haciéndole notar que sabía que estaba ahí. El chico no parecía muy contento de verlo, pero Remus sabía que no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir hasta que la clase hubiese terminado.

 


	21. Tempt the hand of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Para cuando cayó la tarde, Remus estaba desesperado por hablar con Romulus sobre lo que le había dicho la profesora McGonagall de la orden de ejecución. No era que pensase que la profesora le estaba mintiendo, simplemente tenía que oírlo de él antes de creerlo. Por desgracia, el fantasma que había estado cerca casi constante desde su regreso, no estaba por ningún lado.

—No puede haber ido muy lejos —señaló Peter razonablemente.

—Ya aparecerá cuando quiera —agregó Sirius—. Algo así como has hecho tú. ¿No habíamos acordado de que no ibas a venir a más clases?

—Las cosas han cambiado desde esta mañana —respondió Remus.

—¿Cómo que cambiado?¿Spion decidió adoptarte en vez de entregarte a sus compañeros del ministerio?

—La profesora McGonagall me dijo que podía ir a su clase —dijo Remus, mirando a los otros chicos, casi desafiándolo a contradecirlo.

—¿Has hablado con McGonagall?

—Almorzamos juntos —añadió Remus—. Ella me dijo que podía ir a su clase, siempre y cuando tenga cuidado.

Sirius pareció no saber qué decir a eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan ansioso por hablar con tu hermano tan de repente?

—¿Quiero preguntarle algo?

—¿Preguntarle qué?

—Sólo algo que dijo McGonagall.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te dijo? —preguntó James—. Es algo malo, ¿no?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sirius—. Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Remus vaciló un poco, pero finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Sirius.

—Ella me dijo que el Ministerio me matará si me atraparan —susurró finalmente—. Que tienen una orden de ejecución o algo así.

—Probablemente esté mintiendo —dijo James tranquilamente—. Quiere asustarte para que te comportes mejor mientras que estés escondido.

—Está funcionando —respondió Remus resoplando—. Sólo deseo saber a ciencia cierta si es verdad o no. Rom lo sabe, pero ahora que tengo que hablar con él, no puedo encontrarle por ningún lado.

—Es cierto —susurró Sirius—. Hablaron de ello en el juicio de Rom el verano pasado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus, también en voz baja.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Siento no habértelo dicho.

—Rom siempre me dijo que había una posibilidad de que pudieran matarme, pero pensé que se refería a que podrían hacerlo por accidente cuando me atraparan. No pensé que me fueran a capturar y que me mataran después. No si no lastimaba a nadie.

Remus empezó a temblar al pensar en lo que le habían dicho. Hasta ese momento su peor pesadilla era ser enviado a un campamento de criaturas peligrosas. Ahora, de repente, le habían dicho que en vez de una vida en prisión, no tendría ninguna vida en absoluto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sirius—. Dumbledore lo solucionará todo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé —admitió Sirius—. Pero estoy seguro de que tiene un plan. Él sólo tiene que ir al Ministerio y diles que no te pueden matar porque Sirius Black no quiere perder a su mejor amigo, si no provocarán la ira de la familia Black.

Remus se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loco —dijo.

—¿No lo sabías? —bromeó Sirius— Toda la familia Black está totalmente loca. Viene de todo ese incesto.

—Esa es tu excusa, ¿verdad? —preguntó James.

Sirius cogió una almohada de su cama y se lo tiró a James, quien la esquivó; pero logró dar a Peter, quien, por desgracia, estaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Éste se derramó por completo sobre la cama de James, haciendo que tomara represalias lanzando la almohada de su cama a la cara de Sirius.

En poco tiempo, los cuatro chicos estaban gritándose a todo pulmón entre almohadas, dos de las cuales habían estallado, haciendo que lloviera plumas por la habitación.

En medio de todo esto, apareció Romulus, quien negó con la cabeza ante la que estaban liando, y se sentó en la repisa de una de las ventanas para ver el caos. Remus, por desgracia, estaba demasiado atrapado en la guerra de almohadas como para darse cuenta.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sirius mientras observaba a Remus irse a la cama libre del dormitorio por la noche.

—Yendo a la cama —respondió Remus—. ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

—Pero normalmente siempre duermes aquí —señaló, haciendo un gesto hacia el sitio vacío de su propia cama.

—Sólo pensé que ya que la profesora McGonagall sabe que estoy aquí y le dijo a los elfos domésticos que me trajeran comida... Bueno, me parece tonto no utilizar esta cama si saben que estoy aquí.

Sirius no pudo discutir ante esa lógica, y simplemente le recordó a Remus que se asegurara de que las cortinas de la cama estuviesen cerradas, por si acaso tenían una visita inesperada.

Era extraño, pensó Sirius más tarde esa noche. Al principio le había resultado difícil dormir con Remus junto a él. Pero ahora, poco más de un mes después, estaba teniendo el problema opuesto. La torre de Gryffindor, siempre fría y con corrientes de aire en los meses de invierno, lo parecía aún más sin la presencia cálida de Remus acurrucada junto a él.

El frío no parecía molestar a James y Peter. El primero estaba roncando ruidosamente, y el segundo, que era aparentemente insensible al frío, incluso se había quitado las mantas.

No podía decir si Remus estaba despierto o no, y se mostró reacio a molestar a los otros chicos preguntándoselo en voz alta. Finalmente recurrió a contar diablillos hasta que se quedó dormido.

Remus mientras tanto, siguió despierto mucho después de Sirius se hubiera quedado dormido, con los ojos en el vigilante fantasma que estaba encaramado en la ventana.

—¿Rom? —susurró, mirando a través de la brecha de la cortina de su cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Rom a su vez, mientras iba hacia allí.

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Has probado a contar diablillos?

—Lo he intentado todo —murmuró Remus—. No dejo de pensar en lo que dijeron Sirius y la profesora McGonagall acerca de que el Ministerio quiere matarme.

—Trata de no preocuparte demasiado por ello. Sólo ten cuidado.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto el Ministerio? —susurró Remus—. No les he hecho nada, y ellos no matan a todos los hombres lobo. Entonces, ¿por qué quieren matarme?

Romulus miró hacia otro lado, y Remus dio cuenta de que estaba ocultándole algo.

—¿Rom? No sabías antes acerca de la orden, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sabía que se había solicitado —susurró Romulus, volviéndose finalmente hacia Remus—, pero no sabía que lo hubieran aprobado.

—¿Quién lo pidió? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido—. ¿He intentado atacar a alguien cuando me mordieron por primera vez? ¿Es por eso que el Ministerio quiere matarme?

—No, Remus. Nunca has hecho daño a nadie.

—Pero alguien creyó que era demasiado peligroso —señaló Remus.

—Trata de dormir un poco. No te preocupes por eso. El profesor Dumbledore está trabajando en un plan para ayudar a mantenerte a salvo.

Remus se recostó y trató de obligarse a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Rom?

—Duérmete, Remus.

—¿Fueron mamá y papá? —susurró Remus—. ¿Fueron ellos quienes pidieron al Ministerio que… me...?

Romulus se quedó callado por un largo tiempo antes de finalmente responder.

—Lo siento, Rem.

—¿Por qué no me quisieron? —preguntó Remus.

—Ellos te querían —respondió Romulus—. Nos querían a los dos. Pero se asustaron.

—Pero dijiste que papá fue un Gryffindor. Se supone que tiene que ser valiente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que alguna vez esté a salvo?

—Ahora estás a salvo —respondió Romulus—. O tanto como puedes estarlo.

—Pero ¿alguna vez estaré realmente seguro?

—No lo sé. Me gustaría tener respuestas a todas las preguntas, pero nadie las tiene.

Remus se quedó mirando al techo, escuchando los tranquilos ronquidos no muy silenciosos de los demás. Los tres chicos de la habitación eran Gryffindors, al igual que su papá. ¿Por qué podrían ser sus amigos, pero su padre no quería ni que viviera?

Escuchó que la cama de enfrente rechinaba cuando Sirius, dormido, se movió. Remus salió de debajo de las sábanas y caminó por la habitación en silencio.

—¿Sirius? —susurró. Éste no abrió los ojos ni reaccionó de ninguna forma—. ¿Sirius? —intentó de nuevo, sacudiéndole el brazo.

—¿Remus? —murmuró Sirius adormilado— ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, todavía es de noche.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir —respondió Remus, sintiéndose bastante tonto por despertar a su amigo por una cosa tan trivial.

—¿Has probado a contar diablillos?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua o algo?

—No, yo...

—¿Qué?

—Perdón por lo que dije acerca de tu familia.

—No importa. Es verdad, y Potter y Pettigrew han dicho cosas peores de ellos. Pero la mayoría es cierto.

—No debería haber dicho nada.

—Olvídalo. Tratar de dormir un poco, no querrás dormirte en clase.

—¿Te importa si... —La voz de Remus se fue apagando mientras señalaba al espacio junto a Sirius.

Él sonrió y retiró las sábanas.

—Por supuesto que no.

Remus sonrió y se metió en la cama.

—Estás frío —se quejó.

Sirius se rio en voz baja.

—Duérmete, Remus.

Remus cerró los ojos y se acurrucó bajo las mantas.

—Buenas noches, Sirius —susurró, sintiéndose ahora más seguro de lo que había estado en todo el día.

—Buenas noches —respondió Sirius, por fin cálido.

* * *

—¿No estabas anoche en esa cama? —preguntó James a Remus a la mañana siguiente. Señaló a la cama libre, que seguía con la cortina cerrada por los dos lados.

—Sí —respondió Remus, bostezando.

—No pueden dormir el uno sin el otro, ¿eh? —bromeó James, lanzando una mirada hacia Sirius, que todavía estaba dormido.

—Claro —dijo Remus—. Pero haznos un favor y deja de molestar a Sirius acerca de estas cosas.

—Pero es tan fácil de molestar —rio James, comenzando a buscar en su armario una camisa limpia, sólo para descubrir que todas se habían caído al suelo.

—Eso es porque está preocupado porque no le gusta ninguna de las chicas de aquí.

—¿Y qué si no? A Peter tampoco. Incluso dijo que Evans era horrible la semana pasada.

—Sí, pero no te burlas de Peter como te burlas de Sirius, ¿verdad? Y Peter no ha tenido ningún tonto rumor escrito en el diario de la escuela por esa entrometida Slytherin.

—Sirius sabe que sólo estoy bromeando —insistió James, a pesar de que ya no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Sólo deja de hacerlo —pidió Remus en voz baja.

—Está bien, no diré una palabra más. Aunque si os veo besándoos por ahí, me reservo el derecho a molestaros tanto como quiera.

—No vamos a empezar a besarnos —respondió Remus con una carcajada—. Sólo somos amigos. Mejores amigos.

—Sí, Peter también es mi mejor amigo; pero si trata de meterse en la cama conmigo, él terminaría fuera de una patada.

—Sin embargo, es diferente para Sirius y para mí.

—Puedo ver eso —sonrió James.

* * *

A Remus le encantaba poder ir a las clases sin tener que preocuparse de que lo notasen los profesores. A veces se preguntaba cómo nadie parecía saber que estaba allí, sobre todo cuando la profesora McGonagall eligió demostrar unos hechizos a su clase al lado de la mesa de donde estaba sentado. O cuando la profesora Sprout cuidadosamente estiró su mano para alejarlo de una de las plantas más peligrosas, que se había acercado para atraparlo cuando salían del invernadero tres.

Parecía que las plantas y los animales podían ver o sentir su presencia, y estaba convencido de que la profesora McGonagall mantenía sus habilidades gatunas cuando estaba en su forma humana. Pero, de alguna manera, los otros estudiantes permanecían ajenos a su presencia, demasiados concentrados en los problemas de sus propias vidas como para notar la presencia del chico invisible en cada clase.

Cada dos semanas, Remus era llamado por los elfos domésticos para que fuera al despacho de McGonagall, donde comprobaba que estuviera recuperando su salud y peso adecuado. También estaba presente una vez al mes la señora Pomfrey, que lo revisaba como mamá gallina y se asegurara de que supiera que ella estaría siempre allí para ayudarlo si resultase malherido después de la luna llena.

En su cumpleaños, incluso se encontró con la profesora Sprout, y por un momento había creído que lo iban a echar de la escuela. Pero, en vez de eso, se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que la jefa de Hufflepuff era una talentosa cocinera, y se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños con glaseado y velas.

Había llevado trozos de tarta de vuelta al dormitorio para los otros chicos, y se habían burlado tanto que les había amenazado de que la próxima vez los dejaría morir de hambre.

Sirius le trajo una caja gigante de plumas de azúcar, aunque era un misterio como se las había ingeniado para comprarlo sin que Remus lo viera, y James y Peter habían comprado conjuntamente varios artículos de bromas de Zonko. Por supuesto, habían tenido una razón para regalarle eso, y explicaron a Remus que era el mejor candidato para usarlos ya que era invisible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Con todo, Remus estaba casi convencido de que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y sin duda una gran mejora con respecto al último que había tenido.

—Estás pensando en el año pasado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Trato de no hacerlo —murmuró Remus. Miró hacia donde estaba Romulus.

—Lo siento, este año no puedo regalarte nada —se disculpó Romulus —. Es un poco difícil, sin dinero ni nada.

—Está bien —respondió Remus—. Es bueno tenerte aquí, incluso si prefiriera que estuvieras en Azkaban. ¿Cuán tonto es eso? Prefiero que mi hermano estuviera en la cárcel, rodeado de dementores, que conmigo en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qué te dijimos esta mañana? —le regañó James—. Nada de pensamientos tristes en tu cumpleaños. No se te permite.

Remus forzó una sonrisa y cogió una pluma de azúcar para comérsela.

—También tenemos algo más para ti —dijo James, metiendo la mano en el interior de su túnica—. Aún no está terminado...

—Porque nos quedamos bloqueados —interrumpió Peter.

—Pero cuando lo esté, será genial.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Remus.

—Es un mapa de la escuela —explicó James—. Fue idea de Sirius. Ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa por ti.

Remus miró como James desplegaba el mapa y lo extendió sobre la colcha.

—¿Qué son todos esos puntitos? —preguntó.

—La gente moviéndose —explicó Sirius. Señaló el dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año—. Estos cinco puntos somos nosotros.

—¿Los fantasmas también aparecen? —sonrió Remus—. Parece que ahora ya no serás capaz de desaparecer de mi vista —dijo a Romulus.

—¿Cómo puedes saber quién es quién? —preguntó Romulus con curiosidad.

James suspiró mientras miraba el pergamino.

—Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que no hemos resuelto todavía. Necesitamos una forma de etiquetarlos a todos.

—Y una forma de que desaparezca en caso de que un profesor lo vea —agregó Peter.

—Por supuesto —rio Romulus—. Aunque esto es un trabajo bastante bueno.

—Y una vez que los solucionemos, podemos averiguar dónde están el profesor Spion, Rita Skeeter, Filch o cualquier otra persona que queramos evitar en cualquier momento del día —explicó Sirius.

—Es genial —dijo Remus—. En serio.

—Lo llamamos el Mapa de Lunático —dijo James con orgullo.

—¿Lunático? —susurró Remus.

—Bueno, no se nos ocurrió que fuera muy sensato llamarlo Mapa de Remus por si nos atraparan con él —señaló Peter —. Sin embargo, Lunático sigues siendo tú.

—Lunático es el lobo —murmuró Remus—. Es…

—Lo sabemos —interrumpió James—. Podemos cambiarlo si no te gusta.

Remus lo consideró por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, está bien —contestó—. El mapa de Lunático suena bien.

—Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre como ocultarlo y etiquetar a todo el mundo? —preguntó Peter—. No se nos ocurre nada, y nos dimos cuenta de que eres el verdadero cerebro de la habitación.

—Puede que tenga una idea o dos —respondió Remus pensativo, tocándose el labio inferior con la pluma de azúcar.

* * *

El Mapa de Lunático, como había sido llamado, no fue tan fácil de terminar como Remus había esperado al principio. Parecía que, apenas arreglaban un problema, aparecía otro.

Dos días después de comenzar a trabajar en él, se resolvió como conseguir que el mapa desapareciera. Por desgracia, un efecto secundario que producía, era que las escaleras ya no se moviesen. Entonces, una vez solucionado el problema de las escaleras, los puntos (aún sin nombre) desaparecieron del mapa.

También hubo un problema con una mancha persistente de tinta que insistía en aparecer en el pergamino cuando el mapa se ocultaba. En pocas palabras, era verdaderamente frustrante, y Remus estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? —sugirió Sirius—. Podrías volver a mirarlo en una semana o dos.

—Pero estoy tan cerca —gimió Remus—. Sólo sé que la respuesta está ahí, pero no la veo.

—Probablemente te estés esforzando demasiado.

—Tal vez.

—Mira, ¿qué tal si bajamos un rato al campo de quidditch? Spion no estará aquí esta semana, salió por un asunto importante del Ministerio o algo así. Podrás tener tu primera clase de vuelo sin tener que preocuparte de que te vean.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus. Era demasiado tentador para resistirse a ir.

—Remus —le advirtió Romulus.

—Sólo un rato —respondió Remus, yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa si Spion vuelve antes?

—Sólo por una hora —se quejó Remus, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Es una mala idea.

—Lo vigilaré —prometió Sirius—. Volverá aquí de una sola pieza. Ni siquiera voy a utilizar bludgers.

—Una hora —accedió Romulus—. Si no, voy a buscarte.

—Gracias, Rom —dijo Remus, desapareciendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad a través de la puerta con Sirius pisándole los talones.

James estaba en el campo de quidditch, entrenando bajo la supervisión de Charlene, que parecía no tener problema en mandarle una docena de bludgers.

—Hola, Sirius —lo saludó James desde el aire lanzando la quaffle a los aros, pero fallando por un par de metros.

—Inútil —chilló Charlene.

—Sí, sí —respondió James, aterrizando y haciéndole señas—. Uno pensaría que ella es la capitana por lo mucho que le molesta, ¿no crees?

Sirius se rio y sacudió la cabeza divertido. James se sacó los guantes y se acercó.

—Pensé que estarías en el dormitorio con ya-sabes-quién —comentó con guiño.

—Creí que podría traerle y darle su primera clase de vuelo —respondió Sirius—. Pero no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Acabamos de terminar —dijo James—. Es todo tuyo.

—Gracias.

Sirius se sentó en un banco y esperó unos minutos hasta que James y Charlene hubieron desaparecido de vuelta a la escuela.

—¿Remus? —dijo entre dientes, a pesar de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos.

—Aquí estoy —dijo Remus, quitándose la capa.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para tu primera clase de vuelo?

—Tan listo como puedo estarlo.

—Entonces, vamos a empezar —anunció Sirius poniendo la voz un poco más seria mientras lo llevaba hacia la despensa para coger las escobas de la escuela.

Resultó que Remus tenía talento estando en el aire. Tenía algo que rivalizaba con James, volando a una velocidad que podía marear a Sirius.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Remus—. Desde aquí puedo ver mi casa.

Sirius se subió a la escoba y se unió a Remus. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en verdad se podía ver la pequeña casa de las afueras de Hogsmeade. Aunque estando un poco lejos, Sirius notó que el jardín se veía un poco más descuidado de lo que normalmente estaba cuando vivían los Lupin. Por un lado era triste ver la casa tan descuidada, por el otro, al menos, eso significaba que no había nadie viviendo allí, y que algún día podría volver a ser la casa de Remus.

—Echo de menos estar en casa —admitió Remus en voz baja—. Solía odiar estar allí, y quería más que nada estar en Hogwarts, pero no así.

—Lo sé.

—No es que no me guste estar en la escuela. Es que odio ocultarme. Suena estúpido, pero de verdad quiero levantar la mano en clase cuando sé la respuesta a una pregunta.

Sirius, que rara vez se molestaba en levantar la mano, aunque supiera la respuesta, se rio de eso.

—Sabes que eres raro, ¿verdad? —Remus casi se cayó de su escoba, confundido por su comentario—. Quiero decir, al querer levantar la mano en clase —aclaró Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de cómo podría haber interpretado Remus su comentario—. Nunca te llamaría así por eso.

—Pero soy raro —susurró Remus, apartando la mirada de Sirius y dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia Hogsmeade—. Si no fuera así, estaría en la escuela como alguien normal, ¿verdad?

—Lo estarás, algún día...

—¿Cuando esté a punto de jubilarme? —resopló Remus, y volvió su mirada hacia el castillo—. Sólo quiero ser normal. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No —susurró Sirius.

—Supongo que deberíamos de volver —comentó Remus mientras seguía mirando la escuela—. No queremos que Rom tenga un ataque de pánico, ¿o sí?

Sirius asintió y bajó la punta de su escoba para descender al suelo. Remus, en un último momento de riesgo, eligió descender más rápido con la nariz casi pegada a la escoba, y deteniéndola en el suelo cuando parecía a punto de chocar.

—¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!—exclamó Remus dejando la escoba.

—Si Spion se vuelve a ir —prometió Sirius, y caminaron de regreso a la escuela, una vez más Remus estando oculto por la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

—En serio, Remus —suspiró la profesora McGonagall, negando con la cabeza con exasperación—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien además de mí te hubiera visto en el campo de quidditch? ¿Y si te hubieran reconocido?

—Sólo fue un rato —dijo Remus—. Apenas una hora.

—Tomaría solo un momento que alguien reconozca que no eres uno de los alumnos, incluso si estuvieras usando la ropa de tu amigo —Lo miró de arriba abajo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente de nuevo cuando vio que sus mangas eran un poco largas y que tenía los pantalones arremangados. Sacó su varita, y apuntó a la camisa y después a los pantalones, ajustándolo a su medida por arte de magia—. Veré si te puedo buscar algunas de tus cosas en Hogsmeade.

—Creo que he crecido demasiado y no me quedaría bien, de todas formas —admitió Remus.

—En ese caso, creo que tendremos que ir a la oficina de objetos perdidos. Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de ropa que los alumnos olvidan en la escuela durante el año. Debe de haber cientos de cosas que han estado aquí por años. Apuesto a que podríamos encontrar alguna de las cosas viejas de tu hermano. Según la profesora Sprout, siempre perdía de todo.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba...

—¿Sí?

—¿Podré... ¿Cree que alguna vez podré...

—¿Venir a Hogwarts normalmente? —adivinó McGonagall.

Remus asintió y se frotó la nariz con vergüenza.

—Me temo que no puedo decir con seguridad si serás capaz de unirte a tus amigos —explicó McGonagall—. Es un poco complicado.

—¡Todo el mundo me dice eso! —dijo Remus con impaciencia—. Es complicado, no lo entenderías, te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor... Si no quieren que vaya con los otros niños, ¿por qué no me lo dicen?

—Oh, no es eso en absoluto, querido —le aseguró apresuradamente McGonagall, dándole una palmada en el hombro para que se calmara—. Nada me gustaría más que fueras seleccionado a Gryffindor, aunque creo que la profesora Sprout pelearía conmigo para que fueras a Hufflepuff.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Remus esperanzado.

—De verdad —asintió con firmeza—. Pero hasta que todo este lío con el Ministerio no se resuelva, es simplemente imposible.

—¿Quizás sea mejor que me entregue? —sugirió— Acabaríamos con todo esto, y entonces podría venir aquí.

—Me temo que eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque en este momento tus padres siguen siendo tus tutores legales, y al menos que otro miembro de tu familia —un adulto— esté preparado para hacerse responsable de ti, su decisión es la que importa.

—Y ellos me quieren muerto —susurró Remus—. ¿Por qué no puedo ir vivir con alguno de mis otros parientes? Rom me dijo que mamá tenía una hermana, la tía Rosina, Rosina White o Wilson o algo empezando por W. Trabaja en San Mungo, creo.

—El profesor Dumbledore lo está estudiando.

—¿Lo está?

—Después de que tu hermano fuera enviado a Azkaban, el profesor Dumbledore habló con tus padres para tratar de convencerlos de que... Bueno, ellos no escucharon, así que el director ha estado buscando a todos tus parientes para ver si alguno podría hacerse responsable de tu crianza y mantenimiento.

—¿Son difíciles de encontrar? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Algunos, pero el problema principal es que… —La profesora McGonagall dejó de hablar como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Pero Remus sabía exactamente cuáles eran las palabras que no había dicho.

—Que alguien me acepte —terminó en silencio.

—No debería haber dicho tanto —se regañó McGonagall—. Remus, hay muchas familias a las que les encantaría que vivieras con ellos. Es sólo que...

—¿Es complicado? —supuso Remus con una débil sonrisa— ¿Qué pasaría si el profesor Dumbledore se lo preguntara a todos mis parientes y ninguno de ellos me quisiera?

—Entonces encontrará otra forma de ayudarte —prometió—. Hay una ley que se está discutiendo en el Wizengamot que puede ayudar.

—¿Una ley?

—Sí. Pero está tomando mucho tiempo para que la aprueben. Estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore se asegurará de que eres uno de los primeros en beneficiarse de ella. Al menos, si no encuentra a ningún pariente para que tenga tu custodia.

Remus miró a la profesora McGonagall y se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

—¿Profesora?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cree que pudiera ser seleccionado a Gryffindor? —preguntó Remus, mordiéndose el labio mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que serías un gran miembro para la casa —respondió McGonagall—. Ahora, más te vale que vayas a buscar a tus amigos o se preocuparán.

Remus asintió y se puso de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Gracias, profesora —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba a través de los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

 


	22. On the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azkaban

—¿Exámenes? —preguntó Remus mientras miraba a la profesora McGonagall, sentado frente a ella en su oficina.

—Los exámenes de fin de curso —aclaró McGonagall—. Creo que deberías tratar de hacerlos junto con tus amigos. De todas formas, sólo los teóricos.

—Pero no soy un estudiante de verdad.

—No habrá un registro de tus notas, pero me gustaría ver cuanta educación has recibido.

Remus quería discutir con la profesora, pero ya se dio cuenta de que sería inútil.

—Podrás hacerlos en mi oficina, y yo misma, la profesora Sprout y el director vamos a calificarlos.

—¿Por qué no quiere verme el profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Remus, preguntándose, no por primera vez, por qué nunca había visto al director durante sus recorridos por el castillo.

—Me temo que el director es vigilado de cerca por el profesor Spion cada vez que sale de su oficina. Parece que el Ministerio está convencido de que te está escondiendo dentro de la escuela. Hablará contigo cuando sea el momento. Pero debo pedirte que no trates de visitarlo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Lo último que quería hacer era encontrarse con el profesor de Defensa. McGonagall hurgó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio por un momento, antes de hacer sacar un pergamino, el cual le pasó.

—Ahora, este es tu calendario de exámenes, no lo pierdas. Y sugiero que estudies tan duro como el resto de sus amigos —Remus resopló—. Hazlo incluso más duro que el resto de tus amigos —modificó McGonagall.

* * *

—¿Te van a hacer exámenes? —preguntó James horrorizado— Eso es ser cruel, ¿no crees?

—Definitivamente arruinó tus planes para que hiciera la broma en el Gran Comedor durante la semana de los TIMOs —respondió Remus, secretamente aliviado de no estar obligado a tener que hacerlo. Durante los últimos meses, James, Peter e incluso Sirius a veces, le habían convencido para hacer alguna broma que otra bajo la capa de invisibilidad; y Remus, encantado de formar parte del grupo, lo había hecho con entusiasmo. Pero era probable que encantar las mesas para que les crecieran dientes y tratasen de morder a cualquiera que quisiera sentarse en medio de la semana de los TIMOs no les haría gracia a algunos profesores.

—Es una pena —murmuró James—. Supongo que en su lugar tendremos que encontrar una forma de hacer la broma en el tren de regreso a casa.

—Supongo —Remus miró por la ventana para ver cómo se ponía el sol.

—Lo siento, amigo. No lo pensé —se disculpó James—. ¿Puede que todo se arregle para el fin de las clases? Podrías ir en el tren con nosotros.

—Lo dudo —suspiró Remus.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones? —le preguntó Peter dirigiéndose —¿Quedarte aquí en Hogwarts?

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo también —intervino Sirius—. Mi madre me ha estado enviado lechuzas esta semana contándome sus planes para el verano. Aburridas cenas y la boda de mi prima Bellatrix. Puede que pierda el tren y me quede.

—No puede ser tan malo —comentó James.

—Son todos fanáticos de sangre pura y quieren que piensen de la misma forma que ellos.

—¿Todos ellos?

—La mayoría de ellos —rectificó Sirius—. El tío Alphard es genial, y la hermana de Bellatrix puede ser graciosa.

—¿Narcissa? ¿Graciosa? —dijo James—. Su cara se rompería si alguna vez sonriera.

—No me refiero a esa hermana, sino a Andromeda —explicó Sirius tratando de no reírse al pensar en la cara de Narcissa rompiéndose a trozos—. Pero el resto de ellos son exactamente como vosotros creísteis que era yo cuando estábamos en primer año.

—¿Tal vez te equivoques sobre ellos? —sugirió James—. Al igual que te juzgamos mal nosotros.

—No lo creo. Nunca cambiarán.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la habitación, y Sirius sacó su libro de Transformaciones, ansioso por evitar hablar más sobre su familia.

Remus cogió su libro, pero no pudo dejar de pensar tan fácilmente en el problema que tendría cuando acabara el curso. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar con él después de que los demás subieran al expreso de Hogwarts, dejándolo solo en el castillo, sin la protección de la capa de invisibilidad de James para mantenerlo escondido de los ojos de los demás.

* * *

—Es perfecto —anunció James con orgullo.

—Es mucho más avanzado que cualquier cosa que vayamos a aprender en la escuela —señaló Sirius.

—Pero imagínate las caras de todos cuando miren por las ventanas del tren y vean todo tipo de lugares en vez de Escocia e Inglaterra.

—No sabemos cómo hacer los hechizos —repitió Sirius por enésima vez.

—Los trabajadores de mantenimiento del Ministerio pueden hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le mandas una lechuza y le preguntas si les gustaría ayudar en la broma? —murmuró Sirius—. Porque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso en una ventana, por no hablar del tren entero.

—Yo podría hacer eso —respondió James con un resoplido, y con eso se levantó y se fue corriendo a la sala común para decirle a Peter su última idea.

—Sería una buena broma —comentó Remus en voz baja.

—No, no lo sería. Es estúpido.

—No estarías diciendo eso si volviera en el tren a Londres con vosotros —se sintió obligado a señalar Remus.

—No hay ninguna diferencia si estás con nosotros o no, todavía no sé cómo hacer ese tipo de hechizos.

—Pero estarías buscándolo en este momento en vez de estudiar Herbología.

Sirius frunció el ceño sabiendo que Remus tenía razón, y agachó la cabeza para que cualquiera que entrara en la habitación creyera que estaba concentrado leyendo de nuevo sus apuntes de clase.

—¿Sirius? —suspiró Remus—. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí todo el tiempo. Suspenderás los exámenes si no lo haces.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió Sirius suspirando también—. Londres parece estar muy lejos y estarás solo, visible y solo, y no voy a poder estar aquí.

—Sirius, de una forma u otra, siempre estoy solo.

Sirius lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ahora no estás solo, estoy aquí.

—Pero no puedes estar siempre conmigo —Remus miró hacia el cielo de la tarde; la próxima luna llena saldría en un par de días—. Nadie puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Sirius dejó a un lado sus apuntes y enterró su cara entre las manos.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de escaparte a casa conmigo? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Mis padres no se darán cuenta, la mayor parte del tiempo no están en casa.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermano y el elfo doméstico? Me dijiste que Kreacher siempre te acusa por cualquier cosa, ¿cuánto tardará en decirle a tus padres que me estoy escondiendo allí?

—Tendremos cuidado, Regulus no dirá nada y no vamos a dejar que Kreacher sepa.

—¿Y en luna llena? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Ay, Sirius —dijo Remus negando con la cabeza—. Me gustaría poder volver a casa contigo. Quiero ver Londres, tu casa, tu habitación, todo eso. Pero es demasiado peligroso. Lo sabes.

—No puedes quedarte aquí solo. También es peligroso.

—Algunos de los profesores se quedan para las vacaciones. Ellos viven en el castillo. Y los fantasmas de la escuela siempre me están vigilando. Creo que Rom les tiene puesto algún tipo de turno o algo. Además, está el propio Rom. No dejará que me pase nada. El verano va a pasar muy rápido y estarás de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Sirius—. El verano pasará muy lento, y lo sabes.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Peter después de que Remus regresara al dormitorio de su reunión con la profesora McGonagall sobre sus resultados de los exámenes.

—Suspendí totalmente Pociones —respondió con una mueca—. La profesora McGonagall también sugirió que el año que viene estudiase Aritmancia con James en lugar de Adivinación. Aparentemente no sirvo para eso.

—Pero aprobaste el resto, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius.

—A duras penas —murmuró Remus—. Pero si fueran los TIMOs hubiera suspendido la mayoría de ellos.

—Pero lo compensarías con la parte práctica. Sólo has hecho los teóricos.

—Supongo.

Remus puso sus resultados sobre la mesita de noche y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la broma para el tren? ¿Está todo listo?

—Casi —confirmó James—. Estábamos hablando...

—Discutiendo —interrumpió Sirius.

James lo fulminó por haberle interrumpido.

—…sobre si hacerlo también en las ventanas del maquinista.

—Digo que es demasiado peligroso —intervino Peter—. James piensa que es una brillante idea, y Sirius no está seguro.

—Suena algo peligroso —comentó Remus después de reflexionarlo un momento.

—Va a ser igual de buena si la broma sólo se hace en el resto del tren —añadió Sirius mientras se volvía hacia James.

—Pensé que no estabas seguro —dijo James levantando la ceja—. Cuando Peter dijo que era peligroso no estabas tan seguro.

—De todas formas, te deja en minoría —contestó Peter—. Sólo nos encargaremos del resto del tren.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Va a ser genial. Casi perfecto.

—¿Sólo casi? —preguntó James, con un resoplido de fastidio.

—Casi —repitió Sirius—. Sería perfecto si Remus estuviera con nosotros en el tren —Miró a Remus que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la decepción que sentía. Por desgracia, todos sabían que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Remus fuera con ellos en el viaje y su ausencia sería lo único malo del día.

* * *

—¿Seguro que lo has guardado todo? —preguntó Remus mientras miraba a Sirius cerrar su baúl con un fuerte golpe.

—Probablemente no —respondió—. Pero no voy a perder el resto de la mañana buscando lo que sea que se me ha olvidado.

Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. James y Peter estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, pero Sirius había optado por quedarse a desayunar con Remus en la última mañana del año escolar. Los carruajes saldrían hacía Hogsmeade en una hora, y no quería perder ni un solo minuto.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró Remus. Se sentó junto a Sirius y le dio un codazo—.Te preocupas demasiado.

—No puedo evitarlo. Voy a echarte mucho de menos en las vacaciones.

—Hablaremos todos los días —prometió Remus—. Todavía tengo mi espejo, y tú tienes el tuyo. Y podemos escribirnos y será igual que cualquier otro verano.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Sirius— El Ministerio está pisándote los talones y podría atraparte en cualquier momento.

—Como he dicho, al igual que cualquier otro verano —repitió Remus con una mueca—. No puedo recordar un momento en que el Ministerio no me estuviera buscando.

Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

—Eres muy valiente —susurró—. Mucho más que otros Gryffindors.

—No veo cómo no serlo —respondió Remus mientras se reunía con él en la ventana—. No es como si tuviera elección.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos —dijo Sirius de nuevo.

Remus estiró sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañaré.

Sirius dudó un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo. No había nadie por los alrededores, y los chismes de Rita habían sido olvidados hacía tiempo por el resto de los estudiantes. Solamente Sirius había seguido pensando en las palabras que habían sido escritas en él, y no se había permitido pensar en ello a menudo. Pero ahora, con Remus en sus brazos, sus preocupaciones medio olvidadas surgieron una vez más.

Se apartó ligeramente para poder ver la cara de Remus.

—Has crecido —comentó al darse cuenta de que Remus ahora era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él.

Remus le sonrió.

—Te estoy alcanzando. Te adelantaré el año que viene, sólo espera.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia delante, posicionándose perfectamente para besar al otro chico en los labios.

En algún lugar de su cabeza una pequeña voz le gritaba, le gritaba todas las razones por las que esa era la peor de las malas ideas. Desde recordándole sobre el hecho de que éste era su mejor amigo al cómo reaccionaría su madre si tuviera conocimiento de ello. Las razones se agolpaban en su cabeza. Por desgracia, los latidos de su corazón ahogaban la voz del sentido común. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se hizo más rápida.

Remus lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no retrocedió. Sirius podía sentir que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo, y se acercó más.

Entonces, de repente, Remus fue alejado de sus brazos, estrechándose contra la cama; y una voz terriblemente familiar vino desde la puerta.

—¡Aléjate, hombre lobo! —advirtió el profesor Spion—. Black, ¿te mordió?

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó Sirius, volviéndose hacia el profesor.

—¿Te mordió? —repitió Spion con impaciencia.

Sirius miró a Remus y después al profesor. Esto no era bueno en absoluto, el profesor de Defensa bloqueaba la puerta del dormitorio, y no había forma de que Remus pudiera escapar de allí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ganar tiempo y esperar que alguien llegara a ayudarlos.

—¿Qué cosa me mordió? —preguntó, fingiendo confusión lo mejor que pudo.

—¡El hombre lobo! —espetó Spion.

—¿Hombre lobo?

—¡Ahí! —apuntó Spion con su varita a Remus, que se había levantado de la cama pero aún no estaba completamente en pie.

—¿Te mordió?

—¿Por qué me mordería? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sé que te fue mal en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año, pero incluso tú debes saber que los hombres lobos muerden a su presa con el fin de convertirlos en alguien como ellos. ¿Te mordió?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sirius—. ¿Estás bien, Remus?

Remus asintió y Sirius se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Busca a Dumbledore —susurró Remus mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente. Sirius negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Era imposible de que dejara a Remus a solas con el profesor Spion. No sabía qué tipo de "accidentes" podían pasar hasta que volviera.

—Niño estúpido —espetó Spion—. Da un paso atrás y deja que me encargue de él.

—Creo que deberíamos llevarlo con la señora Pomfrey, tiene la muñeca lastimada —argumentó Sirius, con la esperanza de que Remus le siguiera la corriente.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó Spion de nuevo—. No tienes idea de con qué clase de monstruo estás tratando.

—No es un monstruo —gritó Sirius—. Es mi amigo, y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

—Es un hombre lobo. Son mentirosos y peligrosos, y éste ha estado huyendo durante años.

—No te lo llevarás —declaró Sirius. Empujó a Remus detrás de él y se encaró con el profesor, que seguía blandiendo su varita de forma amenazante.

Podría haber seguido así hasta mucho después de que el expreso de Hogwarts se fuera, de no ser porque James y Peter volvieron en ese momento.

—¡Mierda! —dijo James cuando se encontró con la escena.

La distracción fue suficiente para que Sirius agarrara a Remus de la mano y salieran por la puerta.

—Es demasiado tarde para correr —dijo Remus, aunque no dejo de seguir a Sirius por las escaleras y a través de la sala común.

—Vamos con el profesor Dumbledore —dijo Sirius—. Él sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Y si no está ahí?

—Entonces McGonagall estará en alguna parte, o Sprout o alguien, cualquier persona que pueda...

—¿Quién puede detener al Ministerio? —jadeo Remus tirando de Sirius para que dejara de correr.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —advirtió Sirius tratando que siguiera corriendo.

—El profesor Spion sabe que estoy aquí, me ha visto. No va a dejar que me siga escondiendo aquí.

—Puedes venir a mi casa —dijo Sirius con determinación—. Dumbledore no permitirá que Spion te lleve y Grimmauld Place es como un fuerte, nadie puede entrar.

—Sabes que eso no es posible.

—Dumbledore lo permitirá, tampoco quiere que seas atrapado por el Ministerio.

—Pero no puede detenerlos —señaló Remus con tristeza—. Si pudiera, Rom todavía estaría vivo.

—Remus, Sirius —susurró la profesora McGonagall caminando hacia ellos—. Puede ser el último día de curso, pero esa no es razón para no tomar las precauciones habituales. ¿Dónde está la capa del señor Potter?

—James ya la guardó —respondió Remus, olvidando por un momento el hecho de que había sido descubierto. La profesora tenía ese efecto en muchas personas, si ella les hacia una pregunta se veían obligados a responderla de inmediato.

—Bueno, sugiero que te quedes en el dormitorio hasta que la escuela esté vacía. El profesor Spion tiene la intención de viajar de regreso a Londres con los demás alumnos, por lo que estarás seguro durante el verano. Si tiene la intención de regresar, el profesor Dumbledore lo sabrá y lo arreglará todo. Ahora...

—Él ya lo ha encontrado —interrumpió Sirius.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró momentáneamente sorprendida por la interrupción, pero recuperando rápidamente la compostura al entender lo que ocurría.

—Él nos descubrió en la habitación e íbamos a que nos ayudara el profesor Dumbledore. Spion nos está siguiendo.

—El profesor Spion —corrigió McGonagall automáticamente—.Y en ese caso, les sugiero que no se queden aquí por más tiempo. El profesor Dumbledore está en su despacho y podrá verlos a los dos.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó el profesor Spion desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Sirius gimió y se volvió para mirar al profesor. El hombre parecía haber recibido un hechizo o dos desde su salida apresurada del dormitorio y no se veía muy contento. Se tambaleaba por el pasillo con gran dificultad, con las rodillas invertidas por algún maleficio que Sirius sabía que era una especialidad tanto de James como de Peter, después de haberlo sufrido el mismo.

—Corran al despacho del director —susurró McGonagall, echándolos. Sirius tiró de Remus de nuevo, pero no antes de escuchar a la profesora McGonagall saludar al profesor Spion— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le ha sucedido? Ahora, ¿cuál es el contra-hechizo? Mi memoria ya no es lo que solía ser antes, simplemente no tengo talento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como usted ha señalado al resto del personal durante la cena del mes pasado…

Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia la oficina del director, diciendo rápidamente la contraseña. ( **1** )

No se sorprendió al ver que el profesor Dumbledore les esperaba tan pronto como llegaron.

—Ah, señor Black, señor Lupin —les saludó haciéndole una señal para que se sentaran—. Les estaba esperando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus nerviosamente.

—Sí —El profesor Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia el tercer asiento de la sala. Sirius había pensado en un principio que estaba vacía, pero entonces vio que la ocupante era una de las elfinas domésticas de la escuela, quién parecía sufrir dolor por algo—. Parece que el profesor Spion ha estado haciéndole preguntas a todos y cada uno de los elfos domésticos de la escuela con la esperanza de encontrar su paradero. Con más de un centenar residiendo aquí, ha sido algo que ha tardado en hacer, y Minny aquí presente ha hecho todo lo posible por apartarse de su camino. Desafortunadamente, esta mañana la vio regresar a la cocina con la bandeja del desayuno y la interrogó. Como el profesor Spion es un profesor ha sido incapaz de mentirle sin infligirse castigo alguno, lo que hizo que notara sus mentiras. Ella vino a verme directamente y me explicó todo lo ocurrido.

En ese momento, Minny se levantó de la silla y rodeó con sus pequeños brazos las piernas de Remus.

—Minny se arrepiente, amo Lupin. Minny no le quería traicionar. Minny se ha castigado y suplica el perdón del amo Lupin.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Remus a la elfina, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo mientras trataba de hacer que le soltara.

—Como puedes ver, Minny está completamente angustiada por lo que ha sucedido —El profesor Dumbledore llamó a otro elfo doméstico para llevarla de vuelta antes de continuar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Puede Remus venir a mi casa?

—Una oferta generosa, pero poco práctica —respondió el profesor Dumbledore negando con la cabeza—. Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo permitir al profesor Spion que notifique al Ministerio de que Remus ha sido localizado.

—Pero, el Ministerio quiere matarme —susurró Remus, yéndose la sangre del rostro.

—¡Usted no puede entregarlo! —gritó Sirius, poniéndose en pie de la ira. ( **2** )

Dumbledore miró a Sirius con calma y esperó hasta que volviera a sentarse antes de volver a hablar.

—Me temo de que si no lo hacemos, se llevarán a Remus de una forma u otra y me veré obligado a huir también del Ministerio. Si eso ocurre, entonces no estaré en condiciones de ayudar.

—¿Puede evitar que no me m-maten? —tartamudeó Remus esperanzado.

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde —respondió Dumbledore amablemente—. Mientras tanto, creo que el profesor Spion está ansioso por reunirse con nosotros.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Dumbledore le sonrió misteriosamente y apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta. A veces parecía que simplemente lo sabía.

Un momento después, el profesor Spion entró en la sala, llevando su varita y apuntándola de nuevo hacia Remus. La profesora McGonagall venía detrás de él, al igual que la profesora Sprout y la señora Pomfrey.

—No es posible que se lleve a este joven al Ministerio —dijo la profesora Sprout mientras empujaba al profesor Spion a un lado y se ponía al lado de Remus.

—Como sanadora de la escuela, no puedo estar más de acuerdo —agregó la señora Pomfrey—. Sería perjudicial para su salud, la última luna llena ha sido bastante dura.

La profesora McGonagall se limitó a asentir, uniéndose a los demás frente al profesor Spion.

—Estoy bajo las órdenes del Ministerio de Magia —anunció el profesor Spion—. Me veo obligado a tomar al hombre lobo bajo custodia inmediatamente.

—Y yo me veo obligado a pedir que muestre un poco de compasión por un joven que claramente no es consciente de las complejidades de las leyes establecidas por el Ministerio —respondió Dumbledore.

—Puede explicárselo cuando esté bajo custodia —respondió Spion.

—Él, profesor Spion, tiene un nombre —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Sirius, será mejor que vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor. Todavía es necesario que recojas tus cosas para volver a Londres.

—La profesora McGonagall está en lo cierto —concordó el profesor Dumbledore—. Ve, Remus estará bien por el momento.

—Pero...

—No discuta, señor Black —le advirtió McGonagall—. No quiero tener que explicarle a su madre el motivo de que perdiera el tren.

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero vio que era inútil.

—Cuídate —le dijo Remus antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

James y Peter estaban en la sala común cuando Sirius regresó a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Se escapó? —preguntó James—. Peter le echó a Spion una gran maldición, pero seguía persiguiéndolos.

—Están todos en el despacho de Dumbledore —respondió Sirius—. No creo que haya nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer ahora. Remus está completamente atrapado.

—Nosotros no le dijimos nada —dijo Peter—. En serio, no lo hicimos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Sirius—. Fue una de las elfinas domésticas, no pueden mentir a los profesores sin consecuencias y Spion le preguntó si llevaba comida a Remus.

—Debería haber sabido que meter a los profesores sólo conseguiría causar problemas —murmuró James—. Deberíamos de haberle cuidado nosotros.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos —respondió Sirius—. Pero no fue lo suficiente.

—¿Está Romulus en el despacho del director? —preguntó Peter de repente—. No lo he visto en todo el día.

—No, yo tampoco —respondió Sirius después pensarlo un momento—. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo y le cuente lo que ha pasado.

—Podrías utilizar el mapa de Lunático ahora que ya solucionamos lo de las etiquetas —sugirió James—. ¿No dijo Remus que lo escondería en la habitación?

Sirius asintió y se fue hacia el dormitorio, donde encontró fácilmente el mapa en el cajón de la mesita de noche de Remus. Por desgracia, no era tan fácil encontrar a Romulus. Sir Nicolas estaba dando vueltas en el Gran Comedor, y el Fraile Gordo estaba merodeando por la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero no había ni rastro de Romulus en todo el mapa.

—Voy a buscar a uno de los fantasmas para que lo encuentre —dijo Sirius mientras se iba de la sala común—. Dijeron que nos ayudarían si podían.

Sirius bajó corriendo por las escaleras, sufriendo un pequeño tropiezo cuando la escalera se movió cuando estaba por el segundo piso. Pronto encontró a Sir Nicolas y le pidió ayuda para persuadir al fraile de que saliera de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Alzó una ceja al verlo tan seguro de que el fraile se encontraba allí, pero por suerte no le preguntó al respecto.

—No puedo encontrar a Romulus —comenzó en el momento en el que el fraile apareció delante de la puerta.

—Iré a buscarlo —prometió, desapareciendo lo más rápido de lo que había visto a un fantasma hacerlo.

—Será mejor que te prepares para irte al carruaje —le aconsejó Sir Nicolas—. Romulus volverá con su hermano pronto.

—¿Volverá de dónde? —preguntó Sirius, pero él ya se dirigía de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Sirius se quedó en la entrada del castillo hasta el último minuto. Subió en el último de los carruajes tan despacio como pudo, demorándose el mayor tiempo posible en el castillo.

James y Peter ya se habían ido, y Sirius se sintió más solo al dejar la escuela al finalizar su tercer año de lo que nunca antes había estado.

Volvió a mirar hacia el castillo mientras el carruaje se alejaba, pero no pudo ver a ninguno de los hermanos Lupin. Muy por encima de él, en la torre que albergaba el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, sabía que Remus estaba esperando mientras los profesores decidían su destino. El aburrido verano ahora era algo que anhelaba, prefería cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba pasando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Error de la autora. Nadie le ha chivado a los chicos la contraseña y ellos entran porque sí. xD
> 
> (2) Otro error. En ningún momento dicen que se sentaran.


	23. To fight for the right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Remus se quedó sentado en silencio mientras los profesores decidían su destino. Deseaba que Sirius estuviera todavía a su lado, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber hecho para ayudarlo... además de acompañarle, ofrecerle apoyo.

Finalmente, parecieron llegar a una decisión.

—Ven, Remus —dijo Dumbledore—. Iremos en flu directamente al Ministerio y el profesor Spion nos seguirá.

—Yo también voy —insistió la señora Pomfrey—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le tomará hablar con ellos, y no dejaré al muchacho solo con él.

—Muy bien —acordó Dumbledore, para el disgusto evidente del profesor Spion.

Remus se puso en pie y observó a Dumbledore utilizar los polvos flu para viajar al Ministerio.

—¿Sabes qué hacer? —preguntó Pomfrey amablemente.

Remus asintió y tomó un puñado. Nunca había viajado por flu antes, al menos no que él pudiese recordar, pero no parecía muy complicado.

—Asegúrate de hablar con mucha claridad —advirtió el profesor Spion—. No creas que puedes escaparte murmurando, te encontraremos de todas formas.

—En serio, profesor —murmuró McGonagall—, ¿le parece que el chico estuviera a punto de huir?

—Ha estado huyendo desde hace años —espetó Spion—. Sólo estoy advirtiéndole de que si trata de hacer algo, ahora no llegará muy lejos.

Remus asintió y entró en la chimenea. Habló claramente y sintió que el mundo empezaba a girar. Unos momentos después llegó al Ministerio de Magia, donde Albus Dumbledore le esperaba.

—Remus, escúchame atentamente —le aconsejó Dumbledore—. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor Spion se una a nosotros. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte, pero debes de obedecerme en todo lo que te diga. En la audiencia puede que sugiera algo que encontrarás impactante, pero no debes interrumpirme, ni discutir en contra de lo que sugiera, ¿entiendes?

—En realidad no —respondió Remus confuso con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que va a decir?

—No puedo explicarte ahora. Primero tengo que hablar con alguien. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo antes de que llegara este día. Poppy estará aquí dentro de poco y ella se ocupará de ti hasta que vuelva. Ahora, tengo que tener tu palabra de que me dejarás hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Lo prometo —susurró Remus.

—Muy bien.

Dumbledore asintió con firmeza cuando Poppy Pomfrey salía de la chimenea.

—Ese desagradable hombre trató de hacerme a un lado para venir antes que yo —dijo resoplando con fuerza—. Obviamente no enseñan buenos modales en Durmstrang en estos días.

—Dudo que sea culpa de la escuela —respondió Dumbledore en voz baja para que ella no escuchara pero que Remus, no obstante, consiguió escuchar.

—Lo cuidaré bien —prometió Poppy.

—Intenta retrasarlo todo lo que puedas —pidió Dumbledore—. Tomará al menos una hora prepararlo todo.

Ella asintió y se acercó a Remus.

—Creo que el chico se encuentra descompuesto, ¿no le parece? ¿Quizás necesite un examen médico completo? Podría ser algo muy contagioso como la viruela de dragón, y sería arriesgado que esté expuesto a todo el mundo.

—¿Viruela de dragón? —preguntó Spion mientras salía de la chimenea— ¿Quién tiene viruela de dragón?

—Creo que tal vez Remus podría tener algunos síntomas —dijo viendo como Dumbledore se despedía y salía de la sala hacia una chimenea que estaba separada de los demás. Spion apenas pareció darse cuenta de Dumbledore se fue mientras miraba a Remus de arriba y abajo sospechosamente.

—Yo creo que se encuentra perfectamente.

—¿Eres un sanador cualificado? —preguntó Pomfrey, su tono de voz dejaba claramente que sabía la respuesta a la pregunta.

—Esto es sólo una estratagema para perder el tiempo y posponer lo inevitable —argumentó Spion—. Sugiero que nos desplacemos e informemos a la Unidad de Captura de Hombre Lobo de inmediato.

Spion empezó a caminar y Pomfrey se puso junto a él, claramente no quería que se mantuviera fuera de su vista, y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor más cercano.

—No es muy hermosa —dijo Poppy mientras acercaba a una gran fuente. Detuvo a Remus, para enfado de Spion, mientras le contaba la historia de la fuerte de la Hermandad Mágica—. Obviamente, tú debes conocer personalmente a una manada de centauros, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Realmente sólo a unos pocos de ellos —admitió Remus en voz baja para que Spion no pudiera oírlo. No quería que sus amigos dentro de la manada estuvieran en problemas—. Firenze es sólo unos años mayor que yo, así que pasaba el rato con él.

—No creo que lo conozca, aunque he oído buenas cosas de su padre. Creo que el centauro que posó para esta escultura fue uno de sus antepasados.

—¿Es realmente necesaria esta visita guiada? —preguntó Spion con impaciencia detrás de ellos.

—Sólo pensé que podría estar interesado en un poco de historia —respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. La fuente es un símbolo de unidad entre todas las criaturas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Spion levantando una ceja—. Pues desde aquí no veo a ningún hombre lobo, ¿o no lo habré notado?

—Los hombres lobo son humanos la mayor parte del tiempo —señaló Poppy—. Están representados por el mago, aunque seguro que ya lo sabías.

—Absurdo sentimentalismo —escupió Spion—. Vamos, el ascensor acaba de llegar.

Remus podía notar que Pomfrey se debatía entre perder un poco de más tiempo o caminar hacia el ascensor. Poco después, ella pareció llegar a la decisión de que quedarse cerca de la fuente podría causar que la empujaran dentro, y le guió hacia el ascensor.

—¿Por qué algunas son de diferentes colores? —preguntó Remus cuando una lechuza azul entró en el ascensor con ellos y una verde salía.

—Las lechuzas de colores son para enviar mensajes entre los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio —explicó Spion. Parecía mucho más dispuesto a impartir sus conocimientos sobre el Ministerio ahora que se estaban moviendo realmente hacia su destino.

—¿Adónde va el verde? —preguntó Remus.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero las lechuzas azules son del Departamento de Derecho Mágico. Horribles y sucias criaturas; el Ministerio está buscando otra forma de comunicarse con el interior.

—¿Es allí donde vamos?

Spion negó con la cabeza.

—No, vamos a la Unidad de Captura de Hombre Lobo, que es parte del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. La ley mágica trata con verdaderos magos, no con animales.

—Yo soy un auténtico mago —murmuró Remus en voz baja.

—Creo que encontrarás que los miembros del Wizengamot, en cuyas manos está tu destino, no comparten esa opinión.

Remus levantó la mano para acariciar a la lechuza, que estaba apoyada en una barandilla con otras aves.

—¡Ay! —chilló cuando le mordió su dedo.

—¿Ves? —dijo Spion— Los animales perciben a las criaturas peligrosas y reaccionan a ellas.

Remus se chupó el dedo y agachó la cabeza. Tal vez el profesor Spion tuviera razón. Quizás no era nada más que un animal.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pomfrey se agachó y examinó su mano cuidadosamente.

—Oh, parece que se ve mal. Debe recibir tratamiento de inmediato. Las picaduras de lechuza son horribles, pasa mucho en Hogwarts, pero ésta se ve peor de lo normal —Se volvió hacia el profesor Spion—. Tenemos que ir al estacionamiento médico más cercano antes de ir al departamento —Sonaba como sugerencia, pero Remus podía notar el tono de orden en su voz.

—Apenas es un rasguño —se burló Spion.

—Es una herida, y pueden infectarse si no se trata pronto y adecuadamente.

Internamente Remus estuvo de acuerdo con el profesor Spion de que no valía la pena preocuparse por la picadura. Había sufrido heridas mucho peores y tenía cicatrices para probarlo. Pero no era estúpido, y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Pomfrey. Dio un pequeño gemido lastimero, haciéndolo lo mejor que pudo para que pareciera real.

—Que sea rápido —ladró Spion cuando salieron del ascensor y se volvió por el pasillo de la estación médica más cercana.

—¡Poppy! —exclamó la sanadora de la recepción con una brillante sonrisa y un ligero acento francés— ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? Creía que no habías acabado todavía en Hogwarts.

—El expreso está de camino a Londres en estos momentos —respondió Pomfrey—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te instalaste bien?

—Maravillosamente. Todo el mundo es muy amable y servicial. Sin embargo, todavía estoy aprendiendo el camino para llegar aquí. El Ministerio es enorme en comparación con el último lugar en el que estuve.

—Estoy segura de que pronto te acostumbrarás —le aseguró—. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu novio?

—No muy bien —contestó con un pequeño sollozo—, creo que me está engañando con una de las aurores de entrenamiento.

—Oh, pobrecita —dijo—. Obviamente es un idiota.

—Si pudiéramos volver a la cuestión que nos preocupa —insistió Spion. Miró a las dos sanadoras, finalmente fulminando a la joven bruja del mostrador—. No tenemos todo el día para hablar de su vida amorosa.

La sanadora comenzó a llorar, y Pompfrey miró a Spion con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mire lo que ha hecho!

Remus puso mala cara, preguntándose si la sanadora había sido notificada antes de su llegada para armar un espectáculo y perder el tiempo, o si sus problemas con su desafortunado novio eran solo un golpe de suerte. Se sintió un poco culpable tan pronto como pensó eso, y esperaba que se tratase de lo primero.

Diez minutos de sollozos y lamentos sobrevinieron antes de que se ocuparan de su dedo. Entonces, Pomfrey y la sanadora del Ministerio discutieron durante cinco minutos cual era el método más apropiado para curar la herida.

—¿No crees que se encuentra un poco paliducho? —sugirió Pomfrey—. Estoy pensando que tal vez deberían de chequearlo de que no tenga viruela de dragón.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó la sanadora—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto un caso llegar a la segunda fase.

Ella asintió.

—¿Notas el todo verdoso de su piel?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —asintió la sanadora—. ¿Has sentido náuseas?

Remus asintió con sinceridad. Cuanto más tiempo perdían, más ansioso se sentía. Pero no se molestó en decir el origen de su mareo.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos de llevarlo a San Mungo? —sugirió con mirando cautelosamente a Spion.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —espetó Spion—. No voy a consentir estar tonterías. Nos esperan en la Unidad de Captura de hombre lobo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la sanadora confundida—. Hay algunos personajes bastantes oscuros alrededor de ese departamento. ¿Crees que es prudente llevar a un niño ahí dentro?

—El "niño" es un hombre lobo —le informó Spion fríamente—. Y debo insistir en que no debemos perder el tiempo.

Remus apenas oyó el resto de la discusión. La única cosa que pudo notar era como habían cambiado los ojos de la sanadora al comprender las palabras de Spion. La expresión amable de hacía unos momentos había desaparecido, reemplazada por una fría mirada que hizo que le hizo retroceder. La mano que hace poco había atendido su herida ahora estaba agarrando su varita, preparada para defenderse.

—Vamos, Remus —instó Pomfrey tranquilamente—. Volveré a visitarte, querida —le dijo a la sanadora cuando empezaron a andar por el pasillo. Remus se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás, y sintió que se entristeció más ante el miedo y el horror que tenía en su rostro.

Llegaron a la Unidad de Captura de hombre lobo un poco más tarde, y sintió una mano agarrándole el brazo.

—Intenta no preocuparte —murmuró Pomfrey cuando el profesor Spion se acercó a un empleado del departamento—. El profesor Dumbledore tiene un plan, sólo necesitamos darle tiempo para volver. Ahora, sé que puedes leer, pero quizás sería mejor si actuaras como si te costara. Como has recibido una escasa educación, nos podría comprar un poco de más tiempo.

Remus la miró, y ella le guiño y una pequeña sonrisa. Él se la devolvió débilmente, y esperó a que el profesor Spion les indicara que entraran en una de las oficinas.

—Una vez que los formularios se rellenen, serás enviado al jefe del departamento. Se comprobará que el pedido siga en orden y ya está —dijo Spion.

—Hombre despreciable —dijo Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido—. Como puede hablar de esa manera tan insensible sobre la vida de alguien.

—Es un hombre lobo —El profesor Spion les hizo señas hacia los asientos y se sentó a la mesa—. Nombre completo, por favor.

Remus miró a Pomfrey, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Remus Lupin.

—¿Segundo nombre?

—Eh...

—Es John —dijo Spion con impaciencia—. ¿Seguramente ya lo sabes?

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —murmuró Remus.

—En caso de identidad equivocada. Debes de confirmar los detalles para los papeles.

—¿Y si miento y te dijera que soy otra persona?

—Eso sería muy imprudente —le advirtió Spion—. Teniendo en cuenta tu situación. Ahora, confirma tu nombre completo, por favor.

—Remus John Lupin.

—¿Edad?

—Catorce años, tres meses,...

—Eso está bien. ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—10 de marzo.

—¿Y el año?

—No soy muy bueno contando —mintió.

—1960 —murmuró Spion, y agregándolo al formulario. No se molestó en hacer un comentario sobre su falta de habilidades matemáticas. Aparentemente era de esperarse—. Lugar de residencia... Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado escondido con los niños normales en Hogwarts?

—Yo... —Remus agachó la cabeza. Spion le hizo sonar como que no tuviera derecho a estar en cualquier lugar cerca de los chicos de su misma edad. Si la reacción de la sanadora antes indicaba algo, era que no era el único que compartía esa opinión. Quizás sus amigos eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Spion de nuevo—. No es una pregunta tan difícil.

—No sé —susurró—. No me sentía muy bien cuando llegué. No sé exactamente cuando fue.

No le miró a los ojos para que no se diera cuenta de la mentira. A pesar de que no era exactamente del todo falso, fácilmente podría darle respondido diciendo que había sido después de la luna llena de diciembre.

Remus intentó ser todo lo ignorante posible mientras seguían rellenando papeles. Podía notar que pasaba el tiempo, y esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore volviera pronto. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría completar los papeles, pero sospechaba que no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Esperó con Pomfrey mientras que el profesor Spion se apresuraba a salir de la oficina con el papeleo.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera negado a responderle? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Entonces no te habría tratado de una manera tan hostil y hubieran traído a los aurores rápidamente —explicó Pomfrey—. Lo has hecho muy bien retrasando las cosas.

—¿Cree que el profesor Dumbledore habrá vuelto?

—Sospecho que está en camino, si no está ya de vuelta. Han pasado casi tres horas.

—¿De verdad?

—Casi —confirmó—. Gracias a Merlín que el Ministerio insiste estos días en rellenar tantos papeles.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera de golpe.

—Parece que mientras que hemos estado trabajando en los documentos, Albus Dumbledore ha solicitado una audiencia de custodia en virtud de la nueva legislación de Lazos Familiares —gruñó Spion—. Os esperan en la Sala 5 en diez minutos.

—¿Qué es eso de Lazos Familiares? —preguntó.

—Esto significa que el profesor Dumbledore ha hecho lo que se propuso hacer —respondió Pomfrey con una triste sonrisa—. Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo aquí sentados.

—Claro —se burló Spion—. Ahora no quiere perder el tiempo.

Ella le ignoró y se llevó a Remus a través de la puerta, una vez más hacia los ascensores.

La Sala 5 estaba dos pisos más abajo y a varios pasillos de distancia, pero llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Dumbledore los esperaba junto a la puerta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Gracias, Poppy —dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Lo tienes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Lo hice. Sólo tengo que convencer a todos los de esta sala que es la mejor opción.

—Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo.

—Me temo que no puedo compartir tu optimismo —suspiró Dumbledore—. Los tres miembros del Wizengamot que escucharan el pedido no son conocidos por su mente abierta.

Remus se mordió el labio y miró hacia los lados del pasillo. Nunca había estado tan tentado de correr. De alguna forma siempre había creído que Dumbledore solucionaría todos sus problemas, pero si el director no estaba seguro, entonces tampoco él tenía fe. La idea de que las cosas salieran bien parecía poco más que un sueño.

La habitación en donde se escucharía el pedido no era para nada como Remus había esperado. Sirius le había dicho —después de que Remus protestase muchas veces— sobre el juicio de Romulus ante el Wizengamot, y había estado esperando una habitación similar llena de gente que lo miraba y decidía su destino. En su lugar, había dos brujas y un mago sentados en una mesa circular en una habitación bastante pequeña que tenía un ligero parecido con la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Echó un vistazo a las estanterías de la pared, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo. Pomfrey lo llevó a un asiento a su lado, con el profesor Dumbledore del otro. Miró a la bruja más mayor, pero no le devolvió la mirada. Pensó que podría ser su abuela; aunque no es que tuviera experiencia con ellas. Por desgracia, la mujer parecía estar absorta en sus papeles, eso o simplemente no quería mirarlo.

—¿Dónde está el solicitante? —preguntó el profesor Spion mientras se sentaba entre la joven bruja y el mago en el otro lado la mesa.

—Está donde ha estado desde su captura —respondió Dumbledore—. Su solicitud está en un papel. Considero que es lo mejor.

—Cierto —comentó la bruja que parecía estar a cargo de la audiencia. Al menos a Remus le pareció que ella era la encargada. Ciertamente parecía tener la mayor pila de libros y pergaminos frente a ella, y cuando Dumbledore hablaba dirigía su mirada hacia allí.

La bruja miró el rollo grueso de pergamino y lo desató rápidamente.

—La ley de Lazos Familiares se introdujo principalmente para la comunidad vampira, con el fin de que cualquier vampiro que así lo desee pueda solicitar que otro sea tratado como su familia en caso de emergencia. Además, dicho vampiro también sería capaz de anular la voluntad de parientes que vivan del solicitante.

—La ley no dice específicamente que sólo pueda ser utilizada por los vampiros —señaló Dumbledore en voz baja—. El texto está abierto a la interpretación y muchos hombres lobo consideran a quienes han cambiado también como sus familias.

—No todos —replicó Spion.

La bruja encargada se volvió para mirar a Spion. Remus supuso que, o bien no era muy popular en el Ministerio, o que simplemente no debería haber estado hablando sin pedir permiso. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro ante la silenciosa reprimenda.

—Albus —continuó la bruja, volviéndose hacia el director con un suspiro—, aunque estoy de acuerdo que muchos hombres lobo consideran sus víctimas como familia, el solicitante siempre ha sido solitario y una persona particularmente cruel. Poner a un niño a su cuidado sería terrible.

—Si no lo hace, ese mismo niño será entregado a sus verdugos —respondió Dumbledore con calma.

Remus sintió que sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando la palabra "verdugos" hizo eco a través de la habitación. Sintió como Pomfrey puso una cálida mano sobre la suya, y apretó sus dedos ligeramente en reconocimiento a su apoyo.

—Usted está pidiendo que se permita que el niño sea educado por la misma criatura que le hizo lo que es, y podría, si se le diera la oportunidad, guiarlo y animarlo a ser un asesino aún con más sangre fría de lo que es él.

—Como ustedes ya saben, el solicitante fue hecho prisionero por la Unidad de Captura de Hombre Lobo a finales del año pasado. No está en condiciones de influirlo de esa forma.

La bruja más joven se aclaró la garganta, y Remus se volvió para mirarla. Parecía nerviosa, pero su voz era fuerte y clara mientras se dirigía a Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué el solicitante presenta la solicitud, si no es para tratar de engatusar al joven y transformarlo en un monstruo como él?

—Desde su captura en diciembre, el solicitante ha sido mantenido en aislamiento total dentro del campamento de criaturas peligrosas. Como tutor de Remus, le sería permitido tener ciertas libertades.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que sea liberado para cuidar al muchacho? —preguntó la bruja, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Dumbledore negando con la cabeza—. Pero al hacer la solicitud está mostrando más humanidad de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Suficiente para que, dentro de unos meses, sea integrado en los principales barrios del campamento en el que reside. Seguiría siendo un prisionero, pero sería tratado como cualquier otro residente.

—¿Así que le has sobornado para presentar la solicitud? —preguntó el mago, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—En absoluto —respondió Dumbledore con calma—. No tengo ningún control sobre si será transferido al campamento principal, sólo le dije que podría darse esa posibilidad.

—Si accediéramos a la demanda, ¿Dónde viviría el chico? —preguntó la bruja mayor.

—El solicitante ha acordado que pagará la educación de Remus en Hogwarts, y como director, estaría feliz de tenerlo con nosotros —Dumbledore se volvió para sonreír a Remus—. Se pueden hacer arreglos para que vuelva a su casa en Hogsmeade en las noches de luna llena, y no habría ningún peligro para los otros estudiantes.

¿Hogwarts? Si accedieran a la solicitud, ¿podría ir a Hogwarts?

Remus se movió impaciente en su asiento y cruzó los dedos, esperanzado. No sonaba como si fueran a conducirlo a la habitación contigua y lo mataran. Sonaban como si estuvieran en verdad teniendo en cuenta lo que Dumbledore les decía.

Una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupado de que el hombre lobo que le había mordido estuviera a cargo de su vida, pero cuando la alternativa eran los padres que lo querían muerto... bueno, no había duda de a quién debía preferir. Mientras los adultos debatían dónde se quedaría en verano, se preguntó cómo era el hombre lobo que lo había mordido. No parecía como si fuera una persona particularmente agradable, pero Remus sabía mejor que nadie que en la noche de luna llena no había nada que él, ni ningún otro hombre lobo, pudiera hacer para controlar sus acciones.

Se preguntó si esperaban que viviera en un campamento para criaturas peligrosas durante las vacaciones o si podría quedarse en Hogwarts durante todo el año. ¿Tal vez incluso podría quedarse en su casa de Hogsmeade con Romulus?

Estaba de brazos cruzados pensando en lo que le iba a decir al hombre lobo más mayor si le llegara a conocer, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Miró a Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba sonriéndole amablemente.

—Estás de acuerdo con lo que se ha dicho, ¿no, Remus?

Él parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose qué era lo que se había perdido mientras su mente había estado vagando. Asintió débilmente.

—Entonces es concedida al solicitante —anunció la bruja—. A partir de este día el tutor legal de Remus John Lupin es el solicitante, Fenrir Greyback. ¿Albus?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza en respuesta antes la solicitud aparentemente esperada.

—Como tutor legal de Remus John Lupin, Fenrir Greyback me ha autorizado para solicitar la negación de la orden de ejecución inmediatamente.

—Aceptado —respondió la bruja, para gran consternación del profesor Spion.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey dio un chillido poco digno de ella y rodeó a Remus con sus brazos.

—¡Sabía que lo harías! —exclamó a Dumbledore mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

* * *

Sirius entró detrás de su padre mientras caminaban por la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place. La broma en el tren no había tenido lugar, y se había pasado todo el viaje preocupándose por lo que le estaba pasando a Remus en esos momentos. James y Peter se habían sentido casi tan abatidos como él, y por primera vez, Sirius verdaderamente empezó a aceptar que los otros dos Gryffindors estaban preocupados por él, y que eran verdaderos amigos.

James le había asegurado que Remus estaría bien, porque Dumbledore era el mejor mago del mundo y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara, pero Sirius seguía estando más preocupado de lo que había estado en su vida.

Ahora, de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, parecía que Remus nunca había estado más lejos. Su espejo de doble sentido se encontraba todavía en su baúl, pero sabía que Remus no sería capaz de responder a su llamada durante algún tiempo... quizás, nunca.

—¡No sé en qué se está convirtiendo el mundo! —exclamó Walburga tan pronto como habían cerrado la puerta— ¿Has visto El Profeta de la tarde?

Orion negó con la cabeza, claramente confundido.

—Esa ridícula nueva ley que aprobaron esta mañana —dijo Walburga—. Dumbledore la invocó para darle la custodia a un hombre lobo.

—No veo qué tiene que ver con nosotros —respondió Orion, pero el corazón de Sirius pareció detenerse. Tenían que estar hablando de Remus, pero ¿qué significaba esta noticia para su amigo?

—¿No? —preguntó Walburga—. Bueno, ¿tal vez pienses de diferente forma cuando te des cuenta de que el hombre lobo estará en Hogwarts el año que viene? Es de la edad de Sirius, y es posible que esté compartiendo habitación con él.

—Sirius puede cuidar de sí mismo —anunció Orion—. ¿O preferirías que cambiara de escuela?

—Es algo a considerar —pensó Walburga—. Durmstrang es una posibilidad.

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius—. Me gusta Hogwarts, mis amigos están allí. No quiero cambiar de escuela.

—No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa decisión —dijo Walburga con severidad—. Lo pensaremos durante el verano.

Sirius miró a sus padres y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Empujó a Kreacher a un lado mientras entraba a su habitación, y se tiró en la cama.

Simplemente no era justo. Remus —no podía ser otro hombre lobo— por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts, y sus padres estaban considerando cambiarle a otro lugar.

 


	24. Dreams in the mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Azkaban

Remus estaba bastante seguro de que estaba soñando. Era la única forma de que pudiera dejar de chillar de alegría o hacer algo igualmente vergonzoso cada dos minutos. Si seguía tratando de convencerse de que pronto despertaría, podía mantener sus impulsos melodramáticos bajo control.

Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido poco después de que las solicitudes hubieran sido escuchadas, diciéndoles simplemente que tenía que ver a un par de personas que estaban ansiosas por escuchar lo que había pasado.

Él se quedó con la señora Pomfrey, quien se comprometió a llevarlo de forma segura a Hogwarts tan pronto como hubieran hecho un par de compras en el callejón Diagon.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

—Necesitas más ropa —señaló Poppy—, no puedes seguir usando las túnicas del Departamento de Objetos Perdidos. Te conseguiremos una para ti, y tal vez un par de libros para ayudarte a pasar el tiempo durante el verano.

—¿No puedo tomar prestado los libros de la biblioteca?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero no le gustaría tener algunos? ¿Algunos de nueva ficción, tal vez? La sección de ficción de la biblioteca es un poco anticuada. ¿O tal vez un libro de quidditch? La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te interesa el juego.

—Tenía un libro sobre quidditch —susurró Remus—. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Sirius. Se quedó en mi casa de Hogsmeade.

—Podríamos buscarlo cuando volvamos —prometió—. Y todo lo demás que dejaste allí. No creo que alguien haya estado en la casa, sólo el Ministerio husmeando, y no les interesan los libros acerca de quidditch.

—¿Podemos visitar Sirius antes de volver? —preguntó Remus—. Vive en Londres, y sé que le gustaría saber lo que pasó.

—Me temo que no —se disculpó Poppy negando con la cabeza tristemente—. Sería bastante descortés llegar a su casa sin avisar.

—No creo que le importe. Siempre nos visitaba a Rom y a mí sin avisarnos.

—Estoy segura de que a Sirius no le importará —dijo estado de acuerdo—, pero no creo que sus padres estén felices de encontrarnos en su puerta sin invitación. ¿No referirías que compráramos pergamino y algunas plumas para que puedas escribirle?

Remus asintió, un poco triste, pero aún así más feliz de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo.

—También debería de escribirle al señor Greyback, ¿no? —preguntó después de llegar al Callejón Diagon.

Poppy lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sólo si quieres.

—Debería de agradecerle el haberme salvado la vida —dijo Remus—. Incluso si fue quien me mordió. Podría no haber sabido lo que hacía en ese momento, no es su culpa. No tendría que aceptar haber sido mi tutor.

—Remus —comenzó Pomfrey, ligeramente vacilante—, Fenrir Greyback no es... bueno, él... no es una buena persona. Incluso si no fuera un hombre lobo... bueno, digamos que probablemente estaría en Azkaban por homicidio.

—No todos los que son enviados a Azkaban son malas personas —señaló en voz baja.

—Oh, lo siento, querido —se disculpó rápidamente—. No lo pensé.

—Está bien —respondió Remus—. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente en Azkaban se lo merece, y la mayoría de la gente probablemente piensa que Rom se lo merecía.

Poppy asintió pensativa y continuó su camino por el callejón.

—Escribe al señor Greyback si lo deseas. Nunca se sabe, podría hacerle algún bien.

Sin embargo, Remus ya no la escuchaba. Le había llamado la atención la tienda de artículos de quidditch más cercana, y cruzó corriendo la calle para ver la nueva Barredora.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando fue consciente de que estaba en el Callejón Diagon, el lugar más famoso de tiendas mágicas en toda Gran Bretaña. Era libre, e iba a ir a Hogwarts en septiembre. Sólo esperaba que, si realmente era era un sueño, nunca pudiera despertar.

* * *

Sirius nunca había visto a Regulus tan contento, al menos no desde el primer día que la palabra "squib" se había sido susurrada dentro de las paredes de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Entonces Shuttleworth no es tan mala después de todo? —preguntó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su hermano y revisaba la lista de tareas que le habían dado. Se molestó ligeramente al ver que le habían mandado menos tareas que a él. Incluso tenía menos después de que hubiera cursado su primer curso en Hogwarts.

—No —respondió Regulus—. Todos estamos en el mismo barco, aunque no muchos tenemos padres que odian visitarnos.

—Madre y padre no te odian.

—Sólo desean no tener que aguantarme por aquí. Ellos probablemente también desearían que pudiera quedarme en la escuela durante las vacaciones de verano.

Sirius se encogió de hombros sin comentar nada. Era probable que Regulus tuviera razón. Pero después de todo, parecía que nada de los dos conformaban a sus padres.

—Las clases son divertidas —continuó Regulus, claramente ansioso por cambiar de tema—. No ven a los muggles como inútiles, sino realmente te hacen ver cómo viven y que algunas de las cosas que tienen es mejor que la magia.

Sirius escuchó a su hermano hablar de su escuela y de las cosas que había aprendido allí en su primer año. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba mucho más contento con su vida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Todavía seguía sonando un poco resentido cuando hablaba de sus padres, pero los celos hacia los magos por la capacidad de hacer magia se había evaporado por la emoción de cosas como volar en un avión, las películas y la música muggle.

—Madre y padre también están equivocados sobre los nacidos de muggles —susurró Regulus—. Según el profesor Corrigan, los nacidos de muggles son descendientes de brujas o magos, y la magia sólo se ha perdido durante mucho tiempo.

—Será mejor que no dejes madre o padre te escuchen decir eso —le advirtió Sirius. A pesar de que estaba contento de oír que ya no repetía las creencias de sus padres, lo último que quería era que comenzara a repetir lo que decían sus profesores, no cuando eran cosas que odiaban sus padres.

—Pero es verdad —protestó.

—Pero si madre piensa que ellos están enseñando esas cosas en Shuttleworth, buscaran una nueva escuela para ti también.

—¿Realmente te quieren sacar de Hogwarts? —preguntó Regulus.

—Si son capaces de ingresarme en otro colegio, lo harán. Si te gusta Shuttleworth, será mejor que guardes silencio sobre estas cosas porque no le gustan a madre.

Regulus hizo un gesto como si sellara sus labios y sonrió.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Sirius y Regulus se volvieron para ver quién era. Ninguno de sus padres se molestarían en tocar, lo que significaba que o bien tenían visita o Kreacher estaba a punto de entrar.

No le sorprendió al ver que era lo último. El elfo miró a los dos chicos con clara malevolencia. A Sirius no se sorprendió verla dirigida a él. Nunca había sido el favorito del elfo doméstico, y desde que fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, la criatura le había dejado claro que ya no le consideraba de importancia en la casa.

Lo que sí sorprendió a Sirius era la forma en la que Kreacher miraba a Regulus. La expresión hacia su hermano era peor que la que le había dirigido a él. De los dos, Regulus siempre había sido el favorito del elfo, y Kreacher incluso alguna vez le había ayudado a encubrir algunas de sus travesuras. Ahora, parecía que lo despreciaba más que a él.

—Desgracias de la noble casa de los Black —murmuró Kreacher mientras recogía la ropa sucia del baúl de Regulus.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Sirius—. Sólo repite lo que sin duda ha estado saliendo de la boca de madre durante todo el año.

—Es bueno saber lo que nuestros padres realmente piensan de nosotros —susurró Regulus con un poco de amargura.

Se molestó al ver que otra vez el resentimiento salía de la boca de su hermano, y Sirius se volvió a Kreacher con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Fuera de aquí, criatura inmunda! —gritó.

—No te desquites con él —dijo Regulus—. No tiene la culpa de que nuestros padres odien lo que somos.

—Eso no significa que tengamos que escucharlo de él.

—Bueno, yo no voy a desquitarme con Kreacher —dijo Regulus en voz alta en vez de murmurarlo para que el elfo doméstico pudiera oírlo. Sirius sospechaba que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por todas las veces que le había contestado y gritado al elfo en los últimos veranos.

* * *

Remus había recorrido el castillo al volver a la escuela. Incluso descubrió que durante las vacaciones de verano, las contraseñas de las salas comunes no eran necesarias.

—Arreglé algunas cosas del mapa que estaban mal. Pusimos los dormitorios de las chicas y chicos de Ravenclaw al revés, y los de Slytherin llegan hasta el lago, así que los corregí —dijo Remus a Sirius a través del espejo de doble sentido. Romulus les había dado suficiente información sobre la sala común de Hufflepuff para completar esa parte del mapa hace unos meses, pero lo de las otras casas habían sido únicamente conjeturas—. Estoy en la sala común de Ravenclaw en este momento.

—¡Genial! Déjame verlo —dijo Sirius, y Remus obedeció girando el espejo para que pudiera verlo.

—¿No es genial?

—Suena como si quisieras ser seleccionado en Ravenclaw —sugirió Sirius en voz baja y con algo de malicia.

—No, pero me gusta ver cómo son las demás.

—No puedo creer que te dejen ir por ahí sin contraseñas.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si estuvieran aquí la mayoría de los alumnos, y todavía no he sido seleccionado a una casa, ¿así que quién dice en cual voy a terminar?

—Tienes que estar en Gryffindor. No hay duda.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Quién más está allí durante el verano?

—La profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey y Hagrid. Algunas personas que viven en la escuela se han ido de vacaciones, pero siempre hay alguien aquí.

—¿No hay otros estudiantes?

—Sólo dos Hufflepuffs —respondió Remus—. Hermano y hermana. Su casa está bajo cuarentena y no tienen ningún otro familiar con quién quedarse.

—¿Pueden entrar en todas las salas comunes también?

—Sí, todos cenamos anoche en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—James se volvería loco si lo supiera.

—Entonces no se lo digas.

—¿Saben los Hufflepuffs... ya sabes... qué eres?

—Creo que sí. No han dicho nada, pero creo que el profesor Dumbledore habló con ellos antes de que volviera de Londres. No han dicho nada, y parece no molestarles que esté con ellos.

—¿Dumbledore también está allí?

—La mayor parte del tiempo. Él y McGonagall tuvieron una charla conmigo sobre el próximo curso.

—Oh, qué divertido.

Remus rio.

—No lo creo. Muchas charlas sobre cómo debo de comportarme y asegurarme de no decepcionarlos metiéndome en problemas como para que los padres de los otros alumnos puedan pedir que sea expulsado.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Soy un hombre lobo —señaló Remus—. Van a estar buscando cualquier excusa para exigir que la escuela me expulse y acabe en un campamento de criaturas peligrosas. El Profeta incluso incluyó mi nombre en el artículo esta vez. Dumbledore no pudo detenerlos porque era el primer caso en el que se utilizaba la nueva ley. Esto significa que todo el mundo sabe lo que soy y que tengo que tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Eso significa que no puedes tomar parte en las bromas que ha planeado James?

—No —sonrió a través del espejo—. Sólo significa que es mejor no nos atrapen.

* * *

—Sirius, endereza tu túnica —ordenó Walburga.

Sirius lo hizo obedientemente, y trató una vez más de alejarse de los ojos atentos de su madre.

Bellatrix Black, ahora Bellatrix Lestrange, estaba de pie junto a su nuevo marido, Rodolphus, en la parte más alejada del jardín. A Sirius le desagradaba muchísimo su prima, pero tenía que admitir que ese día se veía radiante. No era ninguna novia virginal ruborizada, pero tenía una belleza que era inherente en la familia Black. A él también le habían dicho varias veces que la tenía, aunque, sinceramente, esperaba que su cara nunca mostrara una expresión de burla como la que aparecía con frecuencia en ella.

—Sirius, ven a saludar a Amarylis —lo llamó Walburga—. ¿No se ha convertido en una belleza?

Miró a la joven rubia, que era unos años mayor que él, y gimió en silencio. Los intentos cada vez más frecuentes de su madre por mostrarle cada chica de sangre pura elegible se habían multiplicado alarmantemente con la boda. No sabía qué número era Amarylis; ya que había dejado de contar después de la primera docena.

—Es difícil pensar que Sirius tenga casi quince años —comentó Walburga a una mujer que Sirius supuso que era la madre de Amarylis—. Crecen rápido, ¿no?

La madre de Amarylis asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando Amarylis iba de camino a Beauxbatons por primera vez. Ahora está a punto de comenzar su último año.

—¿Y cuál es tu opinión de la escuela? —preguntó Walburga, con lo que Sirius sabía que era fingida indiferencia—. Estábamos pensando que Sirius fuera transferido en septiembre.

—Beauxbatons es una buena academia, pero el costo es prohibitivo. Aunque tengo entendido que no hay vacantes.

—¿No?

—Eso dicen los rumores.

—Ah, bueno, en realidad nos interesaba más Durmstrang.

—Creo que encontrarás el mismo problema. Aparentemente ha habido varias transferencias este verano y ambas escuelas están reduciendo las admisiones.

—La familia Black tiene suficiente influencia para conseguir que entre en la escuela —dijo Walburga, aunque Sirius notaba que no sonaba muy segura de sí misma. Sabía que había enviado una lechuza al director de Durmstrang, pero aún tenía que recibir una respuesta. ¿Si la escuela estaba llena podría quedarse en Hogwarts?

—Creo que descubrirás que un apellido no hará tanto como una cierta cantidad de dinero.

—Si tan sólo Orion no estuviera contando los knuts —se quejó Walburga—. Cualquiera pensaría que estamos al borde de la quiebra por la forma en que guarda la caja fuerte.

—Walburga, querida —dijo Orion tranquilamente apareciendo detrás de ella—. ¿De verdad crees oportuno discutir nuestras finanzas personales en público?

—No hay público —respondió Walburga—. Todos somos amigos.

—Sin embargo, lo discutiremos más a fondo cuando volvamos a casa. Sirius, ve a buscar a tu hermano y mira que no esté haciendo travesuras.

Sirius se apresuró a cumplir la voluntad de su padre. La última cosa que quería hacer era dar a sus padres una razón más para dudar de su educación. Mejorar su comportamiento era lo único que podía hacer.

Pronto encontró a Regulus escondido en la cocina. Estaba charlando con los elfos domésticos que llevaban a cabo las últimas preparaciones para el banquete de boda.

—¿Te has escapado? —preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa.

—Apenas —respondió Sirius—. Me han enviado a buscarte y ver que no estás haciendo nada malo.

—Demasiado tarde —sonrió Regulus, y señaló a la tarta de boda de cinco pisos.

Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras trataba de averiguar lo que había hecho su hermano. Entonces, vio las figuras en el piso de arriba. La novia y el novio eran miniaturas mágicas de la feliz pareja y estaban encantadas para sonreír, saludar y bailar un vals en la parte superior de la tarta. Los modelos más caros contenían una pequeña parte de la personalidad de los magos y brujas originales. Naturalmente, la familia Black debía tener lo mejor.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó mientras observaba como la mini-Bellatrix y el mini-Rodolphus se movían por el glaseado. Mini-Bellatrix había arrancado una de las flores de color rosa que decoraban el borde de la tarta y la blandía como si fuera un arma. Mini-Rodolphus, mientras tanto, trataba desesperadamente de escapar a la relativa seguridad hacia abajo.

—Bellatrix me llamó estúpido squib otra vez —murmuró Regulus—. Dijo que no debería de haber sido invitado, y que tendría que trabajar en las cocinas con los elfos. Así que les conté a las figuras cómo la encontré besándose con Lucius Malfoy en su fiesta de compromiso el verano pasado.

—¿Qué? —logró preguntar entre risas.

—Comenzaron a pelear de inmediato —explicó—. Se lo merece por ser tan mala.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de lo que hiciste? —sugirió Sirius, aunque al ver a mini-Rodolphus ahora en un piso más abajo, escondiéndose detrás de una columna para que no lo golpeara mini-Bellatrix, era bastante entretenido.

Los dos regresaron a la fiesta, esperando más que nada la llegada de la tarta.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue la boda? —preguntó Remus a través del espejo de doble sentido.

—Horrible —respondió Sirius con un suspiro—. Como si pudiera ser diferente.

—¿No hubo nada bueno?

—La comida estuvo bien —admitió de mala gana, alegrándose considerablemente cuando le habló de la broma de Regulus con el pastel de boda y de cómo Bellatrix había sacado su varita para destruir las figuras pero en su lugar había volado todo el pastel—. Pero todo lo demás fue una pesadilla. Mi madre no paraba de tirarme a las chicas encima. El único momento en el que se detuvo fue cuando ella se quejaba de Hogwarts y de cómo quiere que me transfieran.

—Realmente no tendrás que ir a otra escuela, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se supone que están llenas, pero si pagan el dinero suficiente puedo obtener plaza en uno de ellos. Madre quiere que vaya a Durmstrang, pero padre no quiere gastar dinero.

—Lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No seas tonto. Mi madre ha estado buscando una excusa para sacarme de Hogwarts desde que fui seleccionado a Gryffindor. Si no hubiera sido por esto, hubiera sido por otra cosa.

—Aún así... no será lo mismo si no estás conmigo en septiembre.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para la escuela? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Quizás podríamos encontrarnos accidentalmente en el callejón Diagon?

Remus sonrió en el espejo.

—Voy a comprar las cosas de la escuela con Romulus la última semana de las vacaciones.

—Perfecto —Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sólo me queda una docena de cenas hasta entonces.

—No pueden ser tan malo.

—Oh, sí que puede serlo —murmuró.

—Sólo piensa en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir en Hogwarts el año que viene.

—Si vuelvo.

—Lo harás —respondió Remus en voz baja—. Tienes que hacerlo.

Sirius asintió de mala gana.

Tiempo después de que se hubiera ido a la cama, Sirius permaneció despierto, preocupándose por el próximo mes de septiembre. Había recibido un par de cartas de James en las cuales se quejaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a Lily Evans y de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verla.

La relación de amor-odio entre James y Lily había sido muy graciosa los últimos meses del año. Un día, Lily era la pesadilla de su existencia, y al siguiente, era la encarnación de una diosa. James seguía pensando lo último cuando acabaron las clases, y parecía que su nuevo enamoramiento no se había ido durante el largo y caluroso verano.

Peter también le había escrito, aunque sólo una carta. Le había suplicado que le escribiera una carta que no tuviera que ver con "esa molesta chica Evans", y Sirius supuso que había recibido más de las cartas de tristeza de James. Sobre por qué Lily no le hablaba después de una broma en el baño de las chicas y unos espejos parlantes bastantes ofensivos.

Ahora, solo en su habitación, no podía evitar pensar que estaba extrañando a Remus tanto como James aparentemente extrañaba a Lily.

Volvió a pensar en el último día de clase, cuando había estado peligrosamente cerca de besar a su mejor amigo, y se preguntó si Remus le hubiera devuelto el beso. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al pensar en cómo hubiera sido de haber pasado.

Con todo lo que había pasado desde aquella mañana de julio, estaba casi seguro de que Remus se había olvidado por completo de ese momento en el dormitorio. Sólo deseaba poder sacarlo de su mente tan fácilmente.

No sabía qué haría si sus padres lograran meterlo en otra escuela de magos. La idea de no ver a Remus otra vez era insoportable, pero aún así se quedó en su cabeza.

* * *

Sirius huyó de la cena a su habitación a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, y se lanzó sobre la cama, frustrado. Se preguntó si su madre podría ser más evidente sobre lo que estaba planeando.

Cogió una almohada y lo lanzó a través del cuarto, rozando a su tío, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, aceptando tímidamente la almohada que éste daba, un poco desconcertado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué te preocupa? —preguntó Alphard en voz baja sentándose junto a Sirius en el borde de la cama. Él se encogió de hombros, y empezó a arrancar un hilo suelto de la funda de almohada.

—Tu madre tiene buenas intenciones —continuó—. Aunque no creo que la pequeña señorita que está bajo esté interesada en ti.

—Me apuñaló con su tenedor —señaló Sirius.

—Bueno... eh...

—¿Madre está muy enfadada?

—Ya se le pasará —le aseguró—. Ahora, ¿vas dime lo que te pasa?

—No me pasa nada.

—Tonterías —espetó Alphard—. Has estado callado y retraído durante todo el verano. Pensé que te animarías una vez que te enterarás de que ibas a regresar a Hogwarts, pero en lugar de eso estás más distante. Solías confiar en mí...

Sirius levantó la vista cuando la voz de su tío se fue apagando. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de volver a Hogwarts. Los problemas financieros que su padre había estado ocultando durante varios años habían terminado siendo una suerte para él. Pero ahora que esa preocupación se había ido, otra había vuelto aún más fuerte que antes. Se preguntó si tal vez debía hablar con su tío acerca de lo que le pasaba. No es que pudiera hablar con sus padres, y no había a nadie más.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Alphard amablemente.

—¿Cómo puedes saber si te has enamorado de alguien? —preguntó rápidamente—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes si te gusta un amigo como más que un amigo?

—¿Tienes el ojo puesto en una chica de la escuela? —preguntó Alphard con un guiño. Sirius no se molestó en corregirlo—. Bueno, me acuerdo de la primera chica que me gustó como algo más que un amigo. Estaba en Ravenclaw. Solía pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Me gané más castigos por soñar despierto con ella en clase que por otra cosa. Me gustaba tomar caminos más largos para ir a clase para "accidentalmente" toparme con ella. Incluso actué como si me gustara su equipo favorito de quidditch para tener algo de lo que hablar... y era el peor equipo del país en ese momento.

Sirius no tuvo que forzar la sonrisa que le salió mientras su tío se reía de sus recuerdos.

—Así que, ¿qué crees que te hace pensar que estás enamorado de esa chica?

—Yo... —vaciló mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho su tío. Si esos eran los síntomas de un flechazo, estaba perdido. El número de veces que se había desviado de su camino para ver a Remus eran demasiadas como para contarlas y, aunque nunca había tenido un gran interés por el quidditch, no tenía problemas en hablar con él sobre el juego durante horas y horas. En cuanto a pensar en él... nunca hacia nada más.

—¿Crees que es bonita? —preguntó Alphard.

—Mucho —susurró Sirius. Se imaginó la sonrisa de Remus y el brillo de sus ojos cuando le había dicho a través del espejo que volvería a Hogwarts.

—¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

Sirius asintió en silencio.

—¿La extrañas durante las vacaciones?

—Hablamos todo el tiempo —admitió Sirius—. Pero no puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo.

—¿Verlo? —Su tío giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y Sirius sintió su rostro ruborizarse de vergüenza.

—Yo... yo...

—Oh, Sirius —murmuró Alphard con un suspiro.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él —susurró Sirius—. Hasta sueño con él algunas veces.

—Es perfectamente normal soñar con personas que conoces.

—Quiero decir... —La voz de Sirius se apagó y sintió su rostro volverse más rojo. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de lo que había estado a punto admitir.

Alphard asintió comprendiendo lo que Sirius había querido confesar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te has sentido así?

—No estoy seguro —respondió—. Desde antes de Navidad, al menos esa es la primera vez que pensé que pudiera gustarme de esa forma. Puede que sea desde hace más tiempo. He estado tratando de no pensar en ello, pero le echo mucho de menos.

—Oh.

—Tal vez se me pase —sugirió Sirius esperanzado.

—Tal vez —concordó Alphard con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero casi un año es mucho tiempo. ¿Le has dicho a ese chico que te gusta?

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza—. No exactamente.

—¿Cómo que no exactamente?

Sintió que su cara se ponía aún más roja cuando le contó lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio el último día antes de las vacaciones.

—¿Tu amigo ha mencionado ese "casi beso" desde entonces?

—No, ni una palabra. Creo que lo ha olvidado. No quiero que me odie. Ni siquiera sé por qué iba a hacerlo... Sólo era un estúpido impulso. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento, pero ahora ya no sé.

—¿Es un buen amigo?

—Mi mejor amigo.

—¿Quizás deberías hablar con él sobre cómo te sientes? —sugirió Alphard.

—¿Y si no le gusto de esa forma?

—No lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes.

—Hablamos de esto una vez. No de que me gustara, sino de que tal vez me gusten otros chicos en vez de las chicas.

—¿Y? —le animó a seguir.

—Dijo que todavía sería mi amigo. Pero...

—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre la aceptación de que a tu amigo le guste otros chicos, que saber que le gustas tú —concluyó Alphard, y él asintió.

—¿Qué pasa si me odia?

—Entonces no es un buen amigo.

—Es un gran amigo —lo contradijo Sirius negando con la cabeza ante la idea de que fuera algo más.

—Entonces puede que lo entienda... incluso si no siente lo mismo por ti.

—Quizás debería ver si desaparece por sí solo —susurró Sirius, más para sí que para su tío.

—Tal vez —dijo Alphard—. Ciertamente no te recomiendo decirle a tu madre que crees que prefieres otros chicos en vez de las chicas que te presenta, al menos no todavía.

—Estará furiosa.

—Espera a ser mayor de edad —le aconsejó Alphard—. Deberías de tener tiempo suficiente para averiguar si estos sentimientos que tienes se han ido.

—Espero que se vayan —murmuró—. No quiero que me gusten los chicos, no cuando a todo el mundo le gustan las chicas. No quiero ser diferente.

—Tal vez, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts el mes que viene, encuentres que la chica gordita con coletas se ha convertido en una adolescente delgada y bonita que haga que tus manos estén sudorosas y el latido de tu corazón más rápido. Y toda esta preocupación no será nada más que la imaginación de un adolescente que simplemente todavía no ha encontrado a la chica adecuada.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Lo descubrirás en unos años —respondió Alphard con una risa—. Pero ¿desde cuándo mi sobrino favorito toma el camino fácil?

—Debe de ser el Gryffindor que hay en mí —comentó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Remus estaba sentado en una de las mesas fuera de la heladería de Florean Fortescue, con pila de libros nuevos, y lo que quedaba de un gran helado, mayormente derretido, en frente.

—Todavía necesito un caldero y las túnicas del colegio —dijo entre bocado y bocado del helado.

—Hmm —respondió Romulus distraído desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Un caldero y túnicas —repitió, acercando la lista hacia su hermano. Romulus se inclinó para verlo de cerca, pero pronto le distrajo de nuevo algo que estaba detrás de Remus.

Curioso por saber que había visto, se dio la vuelta y siguió su mirada hacia una mujer sola, un par de mesas más lejos que ellos. La mujer parecía tener alrededor de veinte años y usaba ropa muggle. La mesa en la que estaba contenía dos grandes tazones de helado vacíos, y se estaba tomando el tercero.

—Si que sabe cómo deshacerse de él —comentó, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Son antojos —comentó la camarera con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el tazón vacío del helado de Remus—. Aparece todas las semanas por su "adicción" como le dice ella.

—¿Antojos? —preguntó Remus.

—Antojos de embarazo —aclaró la camarera—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

Romulus lanzó un suspiro decepcionado mientras miraba el menú.

—Hemos terminado, gracias —respondió Remus. Cogió sus libros de la mesa y el resto de las cosas de la escuela y se dirigió hacia Madame Malkin, con Romulus detrás de él.

—Lo extrañas, ¿no? —preguntó después de haber atrapado a Romulus echando una segunda mirada anhelante hacia la heladería.

—¿Quién no extrañaría el helado de Florean? —bromeó Romulus con voz débil.

Remus sonrió con tristeza y abrió la puerta de Madame Malkin. Ya era hora de hacer frente a otro dependiente que, sin duda, le haría incómodas preguntas sobre su compañero fantasma. No era que se avergonzara de Romulus, pero odiaba ser el centro de atención, e ir de compras por el Callejón Diagon con un fantasma no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

—¡Remus!

Por otra parte, por lo menos era fácil para Sirius que lo encontrara. Sonrió interiormente al oír el sonido de su voz, y vio a Sirius bajar del taburete de donde tomaban las medidas.

—Hola, Sirius —respondió, saludándolo con la mano.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarnos? —le preguntó un hombre mayor con una amplia sonrisa. Con una sola mirada, podía decir a simple vista que el hombre era un Black, aunque no era como imaginaba al padre de Sirius. Por lo que había dicho acerca de su padre, le resultaba difícil de creer que llevara el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Tampoco podía imaginar a Orion Black sonriéndole así a cualquiera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius—. Este es mi amigo Remus. Remus, este es mi tío Alphard. ¡Qué casualidad que estemos comprando las cosas de la escuela el mismo día!

Alphard parecía encontrar divertido su comentario, y más que un poco sospechoso.

—Por la forma en que me has estado molestando toda la semana, creo que es todo menos una coincidencia. Encantado de conocerte, Remus. ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Romulus con curiosidad.

—Oh, lo siento. Este es mi hermano mayor, Romulus.

—Romulus y Remus —repitió Alphard—. ¿No serán los hermanos Lupin?

—Así es —respondió Romulus con una mirada como si lo desafiara a decir algún comentario al respecto.

Sin embargo, Alphard no pareció notarlo porque tenía su mirada en Sirius.

—¿Y cómo es que conoces a los Lupin? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Nos conocimos cuando estaba en mi primer año —admitió Sirius—. Vivían en Hogsmeade y yo solía escaparme.

—Entonces, ¿han sido amigos desde bastante tiempo?

—¡Somos los mejores amigos! —declaró Remus.

Alphard levantó una ceja y se volvió para mirar a Sirius. Vio cómo su amigo enrojecía por lo que parecía ser vergüenza, y se preguntó por qué.

—Puedo ver que lee los periódicos —comentó Romulus.

—Me gusta mantenerme al día sobre los acontecimientos actuales —afirmó Alphard—. Como toda la familia Black. Aunque no cometas el error comparándome con el resto de ellos en todos los aspectos.

—¿No vas a hacer una escena sobre Remus? —preguntó Romulus con cautela—. Hemos estado de compras toda la mañana sin que le reconozcan.

—Incluso con mi escolta fantasma —agregó Remus.

—No me gusta montar escenas —le aseguró—. Nos dirigíamos ahora a Flourish & Blotts, ¿vienen con nosotros?

—Ya estuvimos ahí —dijo Remus, un poco decepcionado de que él y Sirius no hubieran podido planificar su encuentro algo mejor.

—No importa. Estoy seguro de que tendrán mucho tiempo para estar juntos en la escuela. Vamos, Sirius, le prometí a tu madre que no nos llevaría todo el día.

Sirius asintió y siguió a su tío.

—¡Hasta la próxima semana! —dijo despidiéndose de Remus.

* * *

—Así que ese es tu mejor amigo, ¿eh? —preguntó Alphard una vez que estuvieron fuera.

—Sí —susurró Sirius, con el rostro enrojecido de nuevo.

—Remus Lupin —negó con la cabeza con tristeza—. La nueva celebridad de Hogwarts. Realmente te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad?

—No lo hice a propósito.

—Es un hombre lobo —susurró Alphard.

—Lo sé. Pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

—Sólo asegúrate de estar absolutamente seguro antes de que el resto de tu familia lo sepa —le aconsejó—. Un chico, mestizo y hombre lobo. Ay, Sirius.

—Quizás me empiecen a gustar las chicas una vez vuelva a la escuela —murmuró tristemente.

—Eso espero, Sirius. Eso espero.

Sirius miró por última vez hacia Madame Malkin y vio fugazmente a Remus por la ventana. La próxima semana no podía pasar lo suficientemente rápido, pero sabía que no era ninguna de las chicas a las que estaba esperando ver... sólo a Remus.


	25. It's a beautiful morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba tan concurrida como cada primer día de septiembre. Los padres y los hijos se hacían camino a lo largo de la plataforma, tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

—¡Eh, Sirius, por aquí!

Sirius levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, y vio a James saludándolo desde la puerta del último vagón.

—¡Hola, James! —gritó.

—¡Sirius! Baja la voz —susurró su madre molesta—. Gritando como un vendedor cualquiera. Tus modales se han vuelto terribles estos últimos años. Ojalá Durmstrang te hubiera aceptado.

Sirius ignoró las quejas de su madre —los había oído ya— y arrastró su baúl hasta el vagón. James lo ayudó a subir sus pertenencias al tren. Cuándo Sirius se volvió hacia la plataforma, pudo ver que su madre ya había desaparecido entre la multitud, y sin duda caminaba hacia la barrera.

—Ni siquiera se despidió —comentó James, sorprendido.

—Aún está molesta porque no pude entrar en Durmstrang —explicó Sirius—. El único momento en que dejo de quejarse fue cuando me arrollaba hacia una chica una y otra vez.

—No me imagino a tu madre haciendo de casamentera.

—De verdad, no quieres saberlo —murmuró Sirius—. Una de ellas me apuñaló con un tenedor, y otra tuvo el descaro de pedir "comprobar la mercancía".

—¿Mercancía?

—Yo —aclaró Sirius—. Quería que desnudara durante la cena para que poder ver lo que iba a recibir.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Afortunadamente, mi tío Alphard comentó que había niños presentes y no tuve que hacerlo.

James se rio en voz alta.

—Ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo. Deberías haberlo hecho, tienes un buen cuerpo.

—No sabía que me has estado mirando de esa forma —respondió Sirius, con la cara roja por el comentario. James se limitó a reírse de nuevo, y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el compartimiento que había conseguido.

—Y mira a quien me encontré deambulando por el tren —anunció con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Remus! —exclamó Sirius—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ir a Hogwarts —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Sirius abrazó a Remus y alborotó su pelo.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás aquí en lugar de estar en la escuela? Has estado viviendo allí durante todo el verano.

—Quería ir en el tren —sonrió Remus—. Dumbledore me dejo tomar la red flu hasta la oficina de la plataforma y viajar con vosotros.

—¿La plataforma tiene una oficina? —preguntó James.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No es como si pudieras comprar los billetes para el tren en la parte muggle de la estación.

—Si sólo viniste para el viaje, ¿qué hay en la mochila? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Algo de comida y la túnica de la escuela.

—Hay un carrito de comida que viene de vez en cuando —señaló James

—Lo sé, pero la profesora McGonagall parece tener la impresión de que está lleno de dulces y pasteles e insistió en que trajera unos sandwiches para nosotros. En realidad se ven bastante bien, aunque no será tan bueno como la cena de esta noche.

—Tu primer banquete en Hogwarts —declaró Sirius—. Va a ser genial. Serás capaz de sentarte con nosotros en el Gran Comedor de ahora en adelante. No más comida a escondidas en el dormitorio, a menos que queramos hacer una fiesta a medianoche o algo así.

—Te olvidas de algo —señaló Remus en voz baja. Como los otros dos no parecían entender, suspiró y continuó—.Tienen que seleccionarme antes de que pueda sentarme con vosotros.

—No estarás preocupado por eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó James con una sonrisa— Vas a estar en Gryffindor con nosotros. Tienes que estarlo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver —admitió Sirius—. Pero si no estás en Gryffindor estaré tan sorprendido que yo... yo... Bueno, no sé lo que haré, pero será algo muy sorprendente.

Remus sonrió débilmente.

—Ya veremos. Al menos esta noche sabré a ciencia cierta en que casa me encuentro.

—¿Dónde está Peter? —preguntó Sirius, dándose cuenta de su ausencia y preguntándose donde se habría metido.

—Preparando la broma —respondió James, después de dar una mirada a ambos lados de la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca.

—¿Qué broma?

—¿Qué broma? —repitió James—. ¡Pedazo de idiota! La broma. Aquella que teníamos preparada para el tren el año pasado.

—Me había olvidado —admitió Sirius.

—Que bueno que nosotros no—respondió James—. Va a ser genial.

Sirius miró a Remus con una sonrisa.

—¡Será perfecta! —corrigió.

Más tarde, los cuatro muchachos estaban disfrutando de la gloria que venía después de haber hecho la broma en todo el tren. Para gran alivio de Peter, Sirius y Remus, habían convencido a James de que la ventanilla del conductor se debía quedar sin nada, pero todos los demás recibieron un agradable viaje por todo el mundo.

El último grupo de admiradores acababa de dejar el compartimiento cuando llegó el carrito de golosinas.

—¿Helados? —preguntó James esperanzado. La ventana ya no reflejaba el campo de Northamptonshire, en cambio, se veían las pirámides de Egipto; y aunque la temperatura era normal para los últimos días de verano, ver eso les había dando a todos antojos de algo más frío que unos dulces.

La señora del carrito se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —respondió antes de seguir por el pasillo.

James se acomodó en su asiento, satisfecho con el resultado de la broma. Fuera de la ventana, el paisaje cambió y mostró el Monte Rushmore.

—¿Quién tiene el Monte Rushmore? —gritó uno de los estudiantes de sexto año que estaban haciendo apuestas sobre qué se vería después en las ventanas del expreso. Se escuchó un gritó de alegría, contento por haber ganado la apuesta, mientras tomaba su dinero e iba al carrito de dulces.

—La mejor broma de la historia —comentó Peter.

—Por el momento —respondió James—. Vamos a tener que trabajar duro para superarnos a nosotros mismos. 

Sirius asintió y se puso a pensar en algo espectacular para superar lo que era, hasta el momento, su mejor broma.

* * *

 

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade justo a tiempo. Era un poco desconcertante ver un oscuro océano por la ventana en vez de la sólida puerta, aunque a nadie parecía importarle demasiado.

—Los de primer año, por aquí —llamó Hagrid—. Tú también, Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus mientras se alejaba de sus amigos que se dirigían hacia los carruajes.

—Todavía tienes que ser seleccionado —le recordó Sirius—. Supongo que tendrás que ir con el resto de primer año. Te guardaré un asiento.

Remus asintió y vio como sus amigos se iban. Los de primer año se veían tan pequeños y diminutos; que destacaría mucho cuando entrara con ellos en el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo sabría inmediatamente que era... el hombre lobo.

Los que no habían visto el artículo del Profeta al comienzo del verano, seguramente se preguntarían quién era; y los que lo habían leído, sin duda serían capaces de adivinar su identidad y decírselo a los demás. Que todos supieran que había un hombre lobo en la escuela era una cosa, pero que supieran que él era el hombre lobo, era algo totalmente diferente. Claro, sabía que los demás notarían al estudiante extra, pero se había imaginado que podría mezclarse entre ellos sin problemas. No podía creer que en realidad tendría que ir con los demás alumnos de primer año en frente de todos. Quizás no era una buena idea.

—¿Subirás? —le preguntó un chico de primer año al ver que Remus se quedaba en el muelle. Él asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la barca.

—Soy hijo de muggles —susurró el niño confidencialmente—. Todo esto parece muy extraño y un poco irreal. ¿Y tú?

—De magos ( **1** ), pero estoy nervioso —respondió, apretando su nueva varita en el bolsillo. No se había sorprendido el saber que la varita tenía el núcleo de nervios de dragón, y sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el día que lo había comprado. A diferencia de la varita de Sirius, la suya no era de fresno, sino de sauce; y al practicar magia durante el verano, bajo la mirada de varios profesores que mantenían un ojo en él, se había encontrado que su capacidad de realizar hechizos había mejorado más de lo esperado.

Miró el castillo mientras se acercaban. El niño a su lado jadeó de asombro, al igual que varias personas en otros botes. Realmente era la mejor vista de la escuela, y no se arrepentía de estar ahí para verla.

Llegaron a la entrada sin incidentes y fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall, cuyo deber era guiarlos al Gran Comedor. Remus se agachó un poco, tratando sin éxito de parecer menos alto de lo que era. La profesora McGonagall le llamó la atención, pareciendo haber adivinado lo que estaba haciendo. Se movió nervioso, pero se enderezó bajo su mirada. Ella le sonrió con aprobación y procedió a explicar a todos sobre las casas y los puntos que podrían ganar o perder para su "familia". Luego la siguieron hacía el Gran Comedor.

Por supuesto, Remus había visto el interior del Gran Comedor, pero nunca lo había visto tan lleno de estudiantes como en ese momento. Caminó con los de primer año entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. En su derecha podía ver a Sirius, James y Peter en la mesa de Gryffindor. Fiel a su palabra, Sirius había guardado un sitio junto a él, esperando que estuviera con ellos. Les dio un pequeño saludo y James levando sus pulgares para animarle.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había llegado al frente de la sala. El resto de los profesores estaban sentados en su mesa. Solo había uno que Remus no reconocía, y supuso que sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había sido un gran alivio saber que el profesor Spion no regresaría a la escuela, y se preguntó que pensaría la nueva profesora sobre los hombres lobo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque todos se habían callado para que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantara su nueva canción anual.

 

Los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela

fueron famosos en su día,

pero a no todos los magos de ese momento

les gustó lo que tenían que decir.

-o-

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

eran brujas, como sabrán,

y muchos pensaron que no debían enseñar,

debiendo guardar sus cosas y abandonar.

-o-

No tuvieron una vida fácil

los primeros años en Hogwarts,

pero lucharon a pesar

de los juicios y prejuicios.

-o-

Finalmente sucedió

que las mujeres fueron aceptadas, 

y alumnas se unieron a la escuela,

sin miedo a ser rechazadas.

-o-

Los prejuicios que sufrieron entonces

eran de lo más normal,

y tristemente permanecen,

pero de una forma diferente.

-o-

Ahora la escuela de Hogwarts está abierta

para todos aquellos que deseen estudiar,

pero no todos pueden venir,

algunos no son tan afortunados.

-o-

Algunos no tienen dinero,

otros viven demasiado lejos,

pero los prejuicios de nuestra escuela,

alejan a muchos más.

-o-

Yo no estoy para decirte

lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

sólo trato de guiarte

a través de mi canción.

-o-

Los Gryffindors nada tienen que temer,

la valentía les atesora,

y los Ravenclaws son lo suficientemente inteligentes,

para juzgar por sus propios ojos.

-o-

Para los trabajadores Hufflepuffs,

su lealtad ( **2** ) es lo más importante,

reciben a todos los de su casa,

donde cualquiera es bienvenido.

-o-

La hambrienta ambición de los Slytherins,

conocen los prejuicios y temores,

ellos lo han enfrentado y recuperado, 

durante largos oscuros años.

-o-

Todos y cada uno de ustedes,

es diferente del resto,

y Hogwarts recibe a todos

lo que nos hace mejores.

Remus siguió escuchando al Sombrero Seleccionador hasta que terminó su canción. Supuso que había estado escuchando cosas en la oficina de Dumbledore, cosas sobre él y los que estaban en una situación similar, pero no lo suficientemente afortunados como para ir a la escuela. Una ligera punzada de culpa le envolvió por un momento, pero luego comenzó la ceremonia.

—Adams, Melanie —llamó McGonagall, y una niña nerviosa caminó tropezando hacia el taburete. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sombrero la puso en Ravenclaw.

Lentamente continuaron con la lista de los estudiantes, demorándose un rato en las D cuando fueron llamados los trillizos Davies, dos en Hufflepuff y uno en Ravenclaw.

Finalmente, llegaron las L.

—Lupin, Remus —llamó la profesora McGonagall, mirando directamente hacia él y haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Pudo escuchar algunos susurros provenientes de las mesas de los estudiantes y supo que al menos algunos habían oído hablar de él. Al pasar junto a McGonagall notó que le mandaba una mirada a los culpables, pero cuando ella se volvió hacia él, sonreía igual que siempre.

Se sentó en el pequeño taburete, sintiéndose como una especie de gigante al ser tan pequeño.

_El hermano más joven de Lupin, ¿eh?_

No le sorprendió de que el Sombrero supiera quién era, pero lo que dijo después hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. 

_La casa de Hufflepuff estará encantada de darte la bienvenida, de la misma forma que lo recibió a él._

—No —se susurró a sí mismo. No quería ser un Hufflepuff, quería unirse a sus amigos en Gryffindor.

¿ _Estás seguro de eso? ¿Quizás prefieras estar en Ravenclaw? Tienes cerebro para esa casa, ¿sabes?_

Supuso que no era lo suficientemente valiente para Gryffindor, pero en el momento en que lo pensó, el Sombrero empezó a hablar.

_¿Qué no eres lo suficiente valiente? No, tienes suficiente valor. No va a ser fácil para ti, sin importar en dónde te ponga. Necesitarás ese coraje que tienes, y es mucha._

Entonces, el sombrero dijo "Gryffindor" y los estudiantes de esa mesa aplaudieron y vitorearon. Se levantó y le devolvió el Sombrero a la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía estar emocionada y hacía un gesto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro a la mesa de los profesores y vio que la profesora Sprout le sonreía, aunque pensó que parecía un poco decepcionada, a pesar de que estaba aplaudiendo con el resto de profesores.

Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en el sitio que Sirius tenía guardado para él.

—¡Sabía que estarías con nosotros! —declaró mientras dejaba que Remus se sentara a su lado.

—Ojalá hubiera estado tan seguro —susurró Remus a su vez mientras los aplausos se calmaban y continuaba la selección.

Estaba en Hogwarts y en Gryffindor, en ese momento no había nada más que pudiera pedir.

* * *

 

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidosa por la noche. Remus estaba acurrucado en uno de los sillones, disfrutando del ambiente festivo del inicio de un nuevo año. Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón, y de vez en cuando sonriéndole mientras bromeaba con James sobre sus últimos intentos desastrosos de cortejar a la afilada lengua de Lily Evans.

—Me volvió a decir idiota matón —se quejó James.

Remus levantó una ceja, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir que lo que había dicho Lily era bastante cierto.

Sirius comentó que ella probablemente cambiaría de opinión con el tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta de que no estás en contra de lo que me llamó —señaló James.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Sirius, mientras le daba al otro chico una mirada, haciendo que se pusiera colorado.

—¿No habíamos dejado todo esto atrás? —preguntó Peter.

—Lo hacemos —prometió Sirius—. Pero creo que Lily es del tipo de personas que guarda rencor durante más tiempo que Remus y yo.

—Supongo —murmuró James, mientras observaba a Lily riendo de algo que uno de sus amigos estaba diciendo. Él se echó hacia atrás para verla mejor, cuando alguien le tapó la vista y le hizo caerse de la silla.

—Perdona ( **3** ) —comento Charlene mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó James impaciente—. He estado practicando durante todo el verano, así que será mejor que tengas cuidado.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió Charlene, apartando una silla—. Sólo vine a saludar al chico nuevo. Que bueno ponerle un nombre a la cara, Remus.

—Hola —respondió Remus en voz baja—. Supongo que te debo dar las gracias por no decir que me estaba escondiendo en la escuela el año pasado.

—Bueno, no sabía que te estabas escondiendo aquí —le dijo—. No hasta que saliste en el Profeta este verano, al menos. Pensé que ibas y venías con esa capa tan brillante que tienes.

James tosió y miró fulminantemente a Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charlene.

—Pasa que la capa es mía, no suya —resopló James—. Se supone que era un secreto.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es una reliquia de la familia Potter.

—¿Para qué lo trajiste a la escuela, entonces?

—Es útil, le resultó muy práctico a Remus el año pasado, ¿no?

—Pero ¿para qué lo usas? —le insistió Charlene— ¡Oh, no me digas! Te cuelas en los vestuarios de las chicas, ¿no?

—Sólo un par de veces —dijo James, demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta de que se estaba incriminando con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Peter tosió mientras trataba de aguantar la risa. Sirius y Remus ni siquiera se molestaron en tratar de ocultarla.

Charlene se volvió hacia Remus y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —susurró, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba escuchando.

—Supongo —respondió Remus vacilante.

—¿De verdad eres un... ya sabes... un hombre lobo? ¿O El Profeta ha vuelto a inventarse cosas?

A pesar de que lo había dicho susurrando, parecía que un número de los estudiantes la habían escuchando, ya que parecían estar esperando su respuesta.

Vio que Sirius tocaba su varita, y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro para detenerlo.

Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión acerca de cómo iba a manejar las miradas y preguntas. Sabía que no todo el mundo lo aceptaría, y que las cosas podrían ponerse muy difícil para él si tomaba la decisión equivocada.

No podía salir corriendo al dormitorio y esconderse de las preguntas, por mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Por un momento, consideró mentir y decir que el Profeta estaba publicando falsos artículos; no sería la primera vez. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano la mentira saldría a la luz y todo el mundo sabría que no solo era un hombre lobo, sino también un mentiroso; justo como el profesor Spion les había enseñado.

—Sí —respondió simple y tranquilamente.

Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor, se apartaron ligeramente; grupos de amigos se estaban juntando protectoramente entre ellos. Sintió su corazón encogerse al notar que lo miraban de forma diferente a como lo habían hecho antes. Supuso que muchos no habían leído el diario El Profeta durante las vacaciones o, simplemente, se habían olvidado de los detalles del artículo.

El nacido de muggle de primer curso que había compartido bote con él a través del lago, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Sirius mientras se ponía en pie y miraba alrededor de la habitación—. ¡Y eso también va para vosotros!

Entonces, James y Peter hicieron lo mismo, apuntando amenazadoramente a los que creían que los estaba mirando con una extraña expresión.

Charlene levantó las manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

—Sólo pregunté si era cierto —dijo.

—Es cierto —repitió Remus mientras se ponía en pie—. Caray, chicos, guardad las varitas. No nos está atacando nadie.

Pasó alrededor de los chicos y le tendió la mano a Charlene.

—Remus Lupin —dijo.

—Charlene Grahams —respondió Charlene—. Charlie para mis amigos —Sonrió dudosamente.

—Charlie —Remus probó como sonaba el nombre en su boca, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts —dijo ella—. Ten cuidado con los amigos que eliges —le advirtió, echando una mirada a James y Peter.

—Siempre lo tengo —respondió Remus—. Y estos tres ya han demostrado ser los mejores amigos que podría querer.

Charlene pareció dudar, pero no dijo nada más y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Poco a poco, el resto de los estudiantes se volvieron hacia sus amigos y actividades, dejando a Remus y sus amigos disfrutar el resto de la noche.

* * *

 

—Bueno, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —comentó Remus mientras entraban en el dormitorio—. Nadie me comenzó a lanzar sickles de plata o algo tonto como eso.

—¿Te quema la plata? —le preguntó Peter curioso, ahora que habían sacado el tema.

Remus se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para tirarme sickles, los hubiera recogido y lo hubiera gastando en Hogsmeade en cuanto pudiera.

Peter se echó a reír y se volvió hacia su baúl.

—Supongo que debemos sacar las cosas —dijo Sirius dando un gran bostezo.

—Yo no —sonrió Remus—. Una de las ventajas de vivir en Hogwarts durante el verano es que ya estoy acomodado y me puedo ir directamente a la cama. Menos mal que no me seleccionaron en otra casa.

—El próximo verano puedes pensar algunas bromas mientras estás en el castillo —dijo James—. Es obvio que has estado muy vago estas últimas semanas.

Remus rio y sacó el pijama de la cómoda.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —prometió.

Peter, después de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. James lo siguió con un bostezo.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Remus, juntando su ropa sucia. Él asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —respondió Sirius—. No todos los estudiantes parecían contentos cuando respondiste a Charlie.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que causaran algún problema?

—Los Slytherins probablemente lo harán —murmuró Remus—. No estoy seguro de los Gryffindors. Parecían tener un poco de miedo, pero pasó lo mismo cuando te enteraste por primera vez.

—Ya no lo tengo —dijo Sirius—. Ni siquiera un poco.

—No me has visto durante la luna llena desde hace meses —señaló Remus—. Lunático ha crecido, y es mucho más peligroso.

—No tendrás que volver al bosque, ¿verdad?

—No. Volví al sótano de casa en la última, y puedo volver allí el resto del año. El profesor Dumbledore ha hablado con su hermano para que me deje utilizar el túnel de Cabeza de Puerco.

—Me pregunto si me dejaran ir contigo. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide por las mañanas, ya sabes, por si es una mala noche.

—Romulus estará allí —señaló Remus.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación como si esperase verlo flotando en la esquina.

—No lo sé. No lo he visto desde hace un par de días, pero me ha prometido que estará aquí en cada luna llena.

—Sigo pensando que debería ir contigo.

—Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall y veré si es posible.

—Estoy seguro de que no les importará. Todavía estoy haciendo las clases extra para los hechizos de sanación, es estúpido no darle un buen uso.

Remus rio.

—¿Podrías tratar de no sonar tan emocionado ante la idea de probar tus dudosas habilidades en mí?

—Bueno, no es como si fueses mucho mejor —señaló Sirius dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Remus se rio de nuevo y se salió por la puerta.

—Vamos, idiota —llamó de nuevo a Sirius—. No habrá agua caliente si tardamos tanto.

Sirius cogió sus cosas y siguió a Remus.

La próxima luna llena sería en casi dos semanas, y le daría tiempo suficiente para tratar de convencer a los profesores para que le dejaran ir con Remus. Sólo tenía que usar el viejo encanto Black.

* * *

 

Remus hizo tiempo cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, tratando de evitar desnudarse en frente de otros estudiantes. Esto fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque al parecer había varios estudiantes que estaban allí para curiosear y saber si tenía cicatrices visibles y, obviamente, estaban perdiendo el tiempo también porque se veía que estaban listos para ir a dormir.

Mientras que se preocupada de la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo de los demás, se tomó un tiempo para decidir dónde iba a dormir. Como estudiante oficial de Gryffindor, ahora tenía su propia cama junto con su propia mesita de noche, armario, estanterías y baúl. Pero también tenía a un mejor amigo con quien realmente le gustaba acurrucarse a su lado en las noches más frías del año.

Esos pensamientos le trajeron de regreso algo que Remus no había pensado mucho durante el verano. Los últimos momentos antes de que el profesor Spion entrara en el dormitorio.

Sirius no había mencionado ninguna vez el incidente, a pesar de que Remus había esperado que lo hiciera varias veces.

En realidad, no estaba seguro que hubiera ocurrido si el profesor Spion no le hubiera alejado de Sirius con su varita. En ese momento había creído que Sirius iba a besarlo, pero esos pensamientos se convirtieron cada vez más dudosos al ver que pasaba el verano y seguía sin tener noticia acerca de las intenciones de Sirius.

Sabía que, gracias a Rita Skeeter, algunos de los estudiantes estaban convencidos de que a Sirius le gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas. Había oído varias conversaciones mientras que estaba oculto en la capa de invisibilidad y que no le había dicho a su amigo. Sabía que Sirius seguía sensible con el tema, y lo último que quería era molestarle. Ese mismo temor era lo que le había hecho evitar mencionar el incidente en la habitación.

No estaba seguro de si Sirius había estado a punto de darle un beso; podría haber tenido algo en sus ojos, o podría haberse sido sentido un poco mareado por falta de comida, después de todo, habían desayunado poco esa mañana. Incluso si no se le ocurría ninguna en ese momento, había un montón de razones por las que podría haber estado de pie tan cerca y se acercase a él con lentitud, y la mayoría no implicaba tocarle los labios.

La única cosa que convenció a Remus de que Sirius no había estado a punto de besarlo, era que su amigo no le había confiado que realmente le gustaban otros chicos de esa forma. Eran amigos, y aunque Remus nunca había tenido muchos, estaba seguro de que los amigos se decían esas cosas. Sirius era su mejor amigo, y si le gustaban otros chicos, entonces debería saber que podía decírselo. Había confiado en él sobre sus otras preocupaciones, así que ¿por qué no iba a sería lo mismo?

Claramente estaba pensando demasiado. Sirius no había estado a punto de besarlo y él no tendría necesidad de preocuparse por rechazar cuidadosamente a su mejor amigo. Tampoco podía ver otra razón para poner una distancia entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba dormir en la misma cama que Sirius, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

—Extrañaba esto —murmuró Remus mientras se acurrucaba junto a Sirius después esa noche.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Los gruñidos de Peter y los ronquidos de James?

—No —susurró Remus—, a ti. Bueno, realmente a todos vosotros. Pero sobre todo a ti.

—Pensé que te gustaría estar en tu propia cama ahora el Ministerio no está detrás de ti.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿Ahora quién está siendo idiota? —bromeó Sirius—. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día en Hogwarts como estudiante oficial?

—Perfecto —respondió Remus—. Simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 

Sirius fue despertado a primera mañana por un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, reacio a abandonar el calor de la cama.

—Sirius, levántate —susurró Remus en su oído.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Son casi las seis —respondió Remus alegremente—. Vamos, es una hermosa mañana y tenemos clases en unas horas.

Frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo el otro chico, y abrió un solo ojo.

—Un par de horas son palabras importantes aquí, Remus. Unas horas significa que todavía hay por lo menos dos horas y media para dormir.

—Pero ahora estás despierto —señaló Remus—. Vamos, la sala común está vacía.

—Eso es porque cualquier persona con sentido común sigue durmiendo.

—Ven a darles de comer a los thestrals conmigo —pidió Remus con una voz que estaba al borde de ser un quejido.

Sirius gimió y miró a su amigo.

—No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que me levante, ¿verdad?

—Nop, vamos.

Sabía que era inútil discutir, y de todas formas, ahora estaba despierto.

—Sólo por esta vez —le advirtió—. Si me levantas otra mañana a esta estúpida hora, puedes ir a alimentar a las mascotas de Hagrid solo.

Remus asintió y saltó de la cama.

—Te veo en la sala común —le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Sirius salió tambaleándose de la cama, sacó la ropa de su baúl, buscó uno de sus zapatos de debajo de su cama, y se dio un golpe en el dedo del pie con la mesita de noche. Maldijo en voz baja, pero al parecer lo suficientemente alto para despertar a James, quien se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dijo entre dientes—. Es el puto amanecer.

—Vuelve a dormir —le dijo Sirius. Observó con envidia como James le tomó la palabra y en pocos segundos volvía a estar dormido.

Remus se paseaba por la sala común cuando Sirius se unió a él.

—¿Qué hay de bueno en los thestrals? —preguntó mientras pasaron por el agujero del retrato—. No puedo ni verlos. ¿Tú puedes?

—No, pero siguen siendo fascinantes —dijo Remus mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras—. Aunque no tenemos que estudiarlos hasta el próximo año.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Hagrid me lo dijo. Me ha estado dando clases extra durante todo el verano, ayudándome a ponerme al día para alcanzaros.

—Qué suerte —sonrió Sirius.

—Ha sido genial —sostuvo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Como tener mis propios profesores particulares. Es una pena que Hagrid no sea profesor, porque sus clases son muy divertidas.

—No estabas tan feliz cuando era tu hermano quien te enseñaba —señaló Sirius—. O cuando te enteraste de que harías los exámenes con nosotros el año pasado.

—Esto es diferente —respondió Remus con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ahora puedo estar con el resto de vosotros, ¿no es genial?

Los dos muchachos siguieron charlando sobre las clases hasta llegar a los jardines de la cabaña de Hagrid. La mañana era fría, con una ligera niebla en los jardines, pero Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía razón... que iba a ser un día hermoso.

* * *

 

Eran más de las ocho para cuando los otros chicos salieron del dormitorio y aparecieron en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James mientras se sentaba frente a él—. ¿Fue mi imaginación, o me despertaste esta mañana?

—Debes de haberlo soñado —respondió Sirius—. Yo salí tan silencioso como un ratón.

James bufó mientras se servía un plato de huevos y tocino.

Peter estaba devorando su desayuno como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Luego salió corriendo a la lechucería, explicando que se había dejado uno de sus libros en casa y tenía que pedir a sus padres que se lo enviaran.

—Cada año, el primer día de clase, se acuerda de que se olvidó algo —rio James.

—¿No nos pasa todos? —Sirius se rio entre dientes—. Por lo menos sus padres se lo enviarán. Cuando me olvidé mis deberes de Transformaciones el año pasado, mi madre me escribió para decirme que lo había quemado y que esperaba que me enseñase a guardar mis cosas con más cuidado.

—Por lo menos Remus no tendrá que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas —comentó James.

—Sí, si me olvidé algo, es probable que todavía esté en el Callejón Diagon. No recibo correo.

Casi como si el destino quisiera demostrar que estaba equivocado, una gran lechuza común eligió ese momento para precipitarse en la sala y aterrizar a un lado de su plato.

—¿Qué decías? —dijo Sirius mientras la lechuza extendió la pata y esperó pacientemente a que Remus tomara el pergamino.

—Pero nunca recibo correo —dijo Remus—. No conozco a nadie que no esté en Hogwarts. Tú no me enviaste esto, ¿verdad? —Se volvió hacia Sirius con una mirada acusadora.

—No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No es Damon, ¿verdad?

—No, no me ha picado todavía.

—Ahora se porta mejor —murmuró Sirius—. Todos los viajes hacia donde está Regulus lo cansan demasiado para hacerlo.

—Así que, ¿de quién es? —preguntó James, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

—No sé.

—Podrías abrir y descubrirlo —señaló con impaciencia. Remus se encogió de hombros y examinó el sello del pergamino.

—C.C.P Cheshire —leyó en voz alta.

—¿Qué es C.C.P?

Remus negó con la cabeza y rompió el sello para ver qué era lo que había recibido.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sirius.

—C.C.P significa Campamento de Criaturas Peligrosas —susurró Remus—. Es de Fenrir Greyback.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó James.

—Ahora es mi tutor —explicó—. Es el hombre lobo que me mordió.

—¿No has leído el artículo del Profeta? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Para qué? Sabía lo que iba a poner, y me escribirías para contarme lo que había pasado tan pronto como lo supieras, y nunca mencionaste su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti? —preguntó Sirius cuando el chico se metió la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Sólo me desea buena suerte en mi primer día y me dice que si necesito dinero, que le escriba. También me adjunta una carta dándome permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

—No parece un hombre lobo común —comentó James, un poco desconsideradamente, si se tenía en cuenta quién era—. ¿Planeas quitarle el dinero?

—Por supuesto que no, tengo la intención de devolverle los gastos de la escuela tan pronto como pueda. No quiero estar en deuda con él más de lo que ya estoy.

—¿Vas a volver a escribirle? —preguntó Sirius.

—Supongo. Le escribí en verano para darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí.

—¿Escribiste para agradecerle que te mordieran? —balbuceó James con la boca llena de huevo.

Remus miró hacia arriba, como si buscara paciencia en los cielos.

—Le escribí para agradecerle por ofrecerse a ser mi tutor. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Podía haber dejado que me ejecutaran.

Sirius asintió pensativo, sintiendo un raro momento de agradecimiento por Fenrir Greyback.

—Pero va a tener que esperar —le dijo Remus—. Tenemos Herbología en diez minutos en el invernadero cinco.

—Nos queda bastante tiempo —respondió James mientras se metía lo que quedaba el último tocino en la boca y cogía zumo de calabaza.

—No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras Remus se levantaba y trataba que fuera con ellos.

—¡Vamos! —les instó, tirando del brazo de Sirius.

—Supongo que ya terminé —murmuró Sirius, cogiendo un último pedazo de tostada para comerlo por el camino.

—Me uniré a vosotros en unos minutos —dijo James estirando la mano para coger lo que quedaba del trozo de tocino de Sirius.

* * *

 

El invernadero cinco estaba caliente y cargado, pero Remus no se quejaba. Estaba disfrutando su primera clase como estudiante oficial de Hogwarts.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout con una amplia sonrisa, después de Remus hubiera respondido a su segunda pregunta correctamente.

—Pelota —tosió James en su mano con una sonrisa en la mesa.

Sirius esperó hasta que la profesora le dio la espalda para tirarle las hojas podadas de la mesa con la varita.

—Tus primeros diez puntos para tu casa —le susurró a Remus—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Genial! —le devolvió Remus la sonrisa.

El resto del día progresó de una manera parecida. Remus fue el primero en levantar la mano y ganar puntos para su casa en casi todas las clases.

La sonrisa que había aparecido desde el momento en que se había despertado esa mañana, se mantuvo en su cara durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera la tarea de los veinte centímetros de pergamino sobre transfigurar criaturas marinas en barcos de la profesora McGonagall pudo apagar su espíritu.

—Veinte centímetros de McGonagall, doce de Slughorn, media docena de traducciones para Runas Antiguas, y también tenemos Astronomía esta noche —James dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Sirius se tumbó en el sofá y Remus se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

—¿Todavía crees que es genial? —preguntó, empujándolo con el pie.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo Remus por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en el día.

Sirius se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya aprenderá —le confió Peter en un susurro—. Varias T en sus tareas, una semana o dos de las detenciones y será tan miserable como el resto de nosotros.

—Eso no va a suceder —afirmó Remus en voz alta—. Me encanta estar aquí, y también me encanta hacer las tareas.

Peter y los demás se rieron ruidosamente.

—¡Monstruo! —bromeó Sirius, y esta vez Remus rio junto a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En el original sería "Soy un mago", pero resultaría una respuesta un poco rara, ya que todos lo son, por lo que lo he cambiado así para que suene mejor.
> 
> (2) Originalmente se traduciría la palabra por "credo". No le veo mucho sentido. Hablando de Hufflepuff, creo que lo más acertado sería "lealtad".
> 
> (3) En inglés pone "smooth". No estaba muy segura de esto, ya que los significados que he encontrado no concordaban. Lo he puesto así para que quede mejor de acuerdo con el texto.


	26. Paint your pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

Las primeras dos semanas de clase parecieron pasar volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los cuatro amigos fueron inseparables y pronto habían caído en una regular rutina.

Remus siempre era el primero en despertarse cada mañana, y estaba demasiado animado para el resto de los chicos. Sirius y él llegaron a un acuerdo: Remus no le despertaría antes de las siete en punto, y él prometió no dormir toda la mañana los sábados y domingos.

Regularmente visitaban a Hagrid, y ocasionalmente Firenze pasaba a saludarlos. Las cosas en el campamento centauro estaban todavía bastante tensas, y él todavía seguía estando muy lejos de volverse el nuevo jefe. Remus se preocupaba por su amigo, pero no pensaba mucho en sus problemas, ya que en la escuela pasaban muchas cosas a las que tenía que prestar atención.

En las clases que compartía con Sirius, Remus siempre encontraba un lugar a su lado. Pasar notas y susurran en clase les hizo tener más de un castigo, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Cuando la profesora McGonagall los mandó a limpiar la sala de trofeos de la escuela, en realidad iba al castigo con una sonrisa en su cara y tarareando alegremente, sin afinar demasiado, toda la noche.

—¿Castigado de nuevo? —preguntó Romulus mientras se aparecía en la puerta de la clase de McGonagall.

Remus lo miró desde donde estaba limpiando las jaulas de los ratones y se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—¿Cuántos van? ¿Una docena?

—Cuatro —respondió Remus alegremente—. Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer antes de alcanzarte.

—Por como vas, habrás tenido más castigos antes de Navidad de lo que he tenido en cinco años.

—No me molesta.

—Se supone que son castigos por hacer cosas mal. Estás actuando como si fuera una parte esencial de estar en la escuela.

—¿Estás aquí sólo para quejarte de mi comportamiento? —preguntó Remus molesto, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, quería ver cómo estabas. Sólo que no esperaba que te castigaran de nuevo tan pronto.

—Bueno, lo estoy haciendo muy bien —respondió Remus, pasando a la siguiente jaula.

—En un par de noches es luna llena.

—No me he olvidado.

—¿No has tenido algún problema con los otros chicos por… ¿Cómo lo llaman tus amigos? ¿Tu pequeño problema peludo?

—Nada que no pueda manejar —le aseguró—. Ha habido algunos comentarios y muchas miradas, pero la mayoría de la gente sólo me han dejado tranquilo. Seguramente sea de ayuda que los profesores me vigilen de cerca; no se atreverían a hacer nada en frente de ellos.

—Eso es un alivio.

—No tanto, significa que no puedo hacer ninguna broma debido a la estrecha vigilancia.

—Repito, eso es un alivio.

Remus rio y sentó sobre uno de los escritorios.

—No dejo de esperar que te golpeen los Slytherins o algo así —admitió Romulus.

—El único Slytherin que me dijo algo es Rita Skeeter, y quería hacerme una entrevista para el diario de la escuela.

—No habrás aceptado, ¿verdad?

—No tuve otra opción. Al menos, así sé lo que está escribiendo.

Romulus no respondió, solamente se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus. Estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo bajo la mirada de su hermano.

—Sólo pensaba.

—¿En que?

—En ti —sonrió Romulus—. No puedo recordar la última vez que te vi tan feliz.

Remus miró a sus pies, que se balanceaban cerca del suelo.

—¿Te parecía muy egoísta si dijera que soy feliz? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

—Porque tengo lo que siempre quise, ir a Hogwarts, pero tú... tú estás... —Su voz se fue apagando con un gesto vago hacia su hermano.

—No eres egoísta —dijo Romulus seriamente—. Hice mi elección, y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

—Pero...

—No —Romulus detuvo de nuevo sus protestas—. Hice mi elección —repitió—. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de verte en la escuela, haciendo lo que has querido durante tanto tiempo... ¿cómo podría lamentar eso?

Remus siguió mirando hacia sus pies hasta que Sirius asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Ya has acabado? —le preguntó.

—Sí, los pequeños roedores están limpios. Esperaba que McGonagall viniera y comprobara que hice un buen trabajo.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más —le advirtió Sirius mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba a horcajadas en un asiento—. James y Peter transformaron las dos armaduras de las escaleras que van hacia las mazmorras en cocodrilos. McGonagall se ha ido para anularlo y encontrar a los culpables. A este ritmo, van a estar castigamos hasta después de los TIMOs.

Remus se rio en voz alta.

—¿Están compitiendo para ver quién puede conseguir el mayor número de castigos o algo así? —preguntó Romulus con desesperación.

—No —sonrió Sirius—. Hicimos una apuesta para ver quién de nosotros puede hacer la mayor cantidad de bromas sin ser descubierto.

—A ninguno le va muy bien —comentó Romulus.

—Estoy ganando —se regodeó Remus.

—Eso me preocupa más.

—Él tiene una injusta ventaja —señaló Sirius, refiriéndose al mapa de Lunático que Remus había utilizado en numerosas ocasiones para escapar de los profesores después de realizar las diversas bromas.

Remus solamente sonrió y palmeó el bolsillo de su túnica, donde el mapa estaba oculto.

—¡El mejor regalo de cumpleaños!

Romulus puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, pero se negó a hacer más comentarios.

* * *

 

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil persuadir a la profesora McGonagall para que dejara ir a Sirius con Remus a Hogsmeade en la noche de luna llena. Sirius sospechaba que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho algo antes de que él y Remus hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco, donde se encontraron con Aberforth, y los escoltó hasta la casa de Remus.

—Y no salgan antes de mañana—les advirtió cuando los dejó en la puerta.

—No lo harán —prometió Romulus—. Remus, al sótano.

—Voy en camino —respondió Remus, obediente, bajando las escaleras.

—Dejar a los estudiantes salir por la noche —murmuró Aberforth mientras lanzaba una mirada a Sirius—. Si me preguntan, mi hermano se ha vuelto loco.

—El profesor Dumbledore sabe que estoy aquí —señaló Romulus—. También sabe que si no le diera su permiso, Sirius vendría de todas formas. De esta forma mantiene cierto control sobre la situación.

—Sigo diciendo que debería estar en el castillo y no aquí con vosotros —argumentó Aberforth, dando la vuelta para irse.

A Sirius no le importaba si Aberforth pensaba que no debería estar allí. Dumbledore le había dado su permiso, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras para unirse a Remus.

—Han limpiado un poco —comentó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

—Dumbledore hizo que algunos de los elfos de la escuela le dieran a la casa una mano de pintura en verano —respondió Remus mientras se sentaba y esperaba a que el sol se escondiera.

—Sigue un poco vacío —dijo Sirius mientras miraba a las paredes—, deberían de haber pintado un bosque o algo para alegrar un poco el lugar.

Remus se rio y señaló la pared en su lado de la habitación.

—Siéntate libre de hacerlo, si quieres.

—¿Hay pintura aquí abajo?

—Hay un poco en el ático, de cuando nos mudamos.

—¿De qué color?

—El que te guste, es pintura mágica y puedes cambiar al color que tú quieras con un hechizo.

—Lo buscaré más tarde —dijo Sirius—. Me ayudará a pasar el tiempo.

—Deberías de cogerlo ahora si vas a hacerlo —le aconsejó Romulus desde la mitad de las escaleras.

—Pero Remus cambiará en cualquier momento.

—Ese es el punto. Lunático está más calmado cuando estás aquí con él. Ve a buscar la pintura ahora, en caso de que piense que lo abandonaste de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius, su mirada fue de Romulus a Remus y viceversa.

—No es nada —le aseguró Remus, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Romulus, quien procedió a ignorarlo.

—El mes pasado fue malo —dijo Romulus—. El primer mes cuando volvimos aquí en vez de correr por el bosque, y sólo con la compañía de un fantasma. Lunático te echó de menos, y no creo que ninguno hubiéramos sabido lo mucho que lo afectaría.

Sirius se volvió hacia Remus.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque ya estabas preocupado —respondió Remus con un encogimiento de hombros—. No es como si pudieras venir aquí en luna llena o algo.

—Podría haberlo intentado si me lo hubieras pedido.

—Sabes que tus padres nunca te hubieran dejado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Romulus bajó por completo al sótano y se interpuso entre los dos chicos.

—¿Qué tal si buscas la pintura, Sirius? Ambos pueden discutir esto en la mañana.

Sirius asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia el ático.

El fantasma de la bruja del ático lo saludó con un gruñido, pero Sirius no le hizo caso y buscó precipitadamente la pintura. Levitó tantas latas como pudo, cogió unos pinceles y corrió escaleras abajo. Sabía que había tardado demasiado cuando llegó a la planta baja y escuchó los aullidos hombre lobo; la transformación estaba completa una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas pintar? —preguntó Romulus después de que Lunático, viendo que Sirius tenía intención de quedarse esa noche, se había quedado tranquilo y miraba con curiosidad.

—Un bosque, supongo —respondió Sirius mientras leía las instrucciones de la lata de pintura—. Sin embargo, soy mejor copiando cosas, por lo que no soy muy bueno.

—Arriba hay algunos libros en el estudio con fotos de animales y cosas del bosque.

—¿Crees que estaría bien que lo dejara un minuto para cogerlo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Parece estar tranquilo por el momento.

—Dejaré mi túnica aquí. Debería de entender eso, ¿verdad?

Romulus se encogió de hombros.

Sirius se quitó su túnica; ya que, de todas formas, tampoco quería manchársela de pintura, y lo puso cerca de donde Lunático estaba acostado. El lobo se sentó y gruñó un poco, pero se volvió a tumbar un momento después. Sirius retrocedió hacia las escaleras, repitiendo una y otra vez que sólo estaría fuera por un minuto.

Tomó los libros más cercanos que pudo encontrar que contenían imágenes de bosques y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras una vez más.

Lunático observaba en silencio mientras Sirius se puso a trabajar.

—Tienes mucho talento —comentó Romulus un par de horas más tarde cuando Sirius puso los últimos detalles a la silueta de un gran ciervo que estaba parado majestuosamente en medio de los árboles pintados.

—Sólo cuando estoy copiando algo —respondió Sirius—. No puedo memorizar cosas sin que me salga mal.

—Yo no puedo dibujar nada bien, por lo que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor de lo que Rem o yo podremos llegar a hacer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Sirius mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para ver su trabajo.

—Depende de lo que sea.

—¿Por qué le dices Rem a Remus?

—Es sólo un apodo —respondió Romulus confundido.

—Sí, pero en realidad no es un apodo de Remus, ¿o si?

—En realidad, no.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde viene?

—Prométeme que no te burlarás de Remus si te lo digo —dijo Romulus después de pensarlo un momento.

Sirius sonrió a Romulus y miró a Lunático divertido.

—Lo prometo, ahora cuéntame.

—Bueno, supongo que debo admitir de que no fui siempre el mejor hermano mayor para Remus, solía burlarme un poco de él —Sirius levantó una ceja—. Está bien, mucho. Y una de las cosas que utilizaba para burlarme era de como escribía. No podía escribir mi nombre completo sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. Solo era capaz las tres primeras letras. Se rindió después de muchos intentos y empezó a llamarme Rom. Me molestaba que acortara mi nombre todo el tiempo e hice lo mismo con su propio nombre dejándolo con tres letras.

—Y así quedó Rem —concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Cuando Remus ya era capaz de escribirlo bien, ya nos habíamos quedado con los apodos. Nuestra madre se subía por las paredes. Me acostumbré a Rom, pero ella odiaba profundamente los apodos. Lo que, por supuesto, nos dio una excusa para seguir usándolo por más tiempo.

Sirius se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Rem no podrá realmente ser el apodo para Remus; pero así le digo yo, al igual que él me dice Rom.

—Es un vínculo entre vosotros —comentó Sirius en voz baja mientras se sentaba en las escaleras al lado de Romulus.

—No, es sólo una parte de uno —respondió Romulus—. Ahora, ¿qué vas a pintar después? ¿O vas a terminar el ciervo?

—Creo que me voy a tomar un descanso, o tal vez haré algo pequeño en las escaleras.

Romulus miró dubitativo hacia donde Sirius estaba señalando.

—Tendría que ser un animal muy pequeño para que quepa aquí.

—Podría hacer algunos ratones o algo así, corriendo por las escaleras en diferentes posiciones.

—Te dejaré con ello, entonces —dijo Romulus mientras se alejaba y entraba en la jaula de Lunático. Sirius se levantó y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

 

—Ya casi amanece —dijo Sirius mientras observaba a Lunático ponerse cada vez más inquieto mientras se acercaba el amanecer.

—¿Ya? —respondió Romulus— Maldita sea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius—. Pensé que estarías contento de que casi terminara la luna llena.

—Lo estoy, es solo que...

—¿Pero qué? —insistió Sirius.

—Había algo que quería hablar contigo sin que Remus se enterase. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo esta noche.

—Todavía hay un poco de tiempo —dijo.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Romulus—. No me gustaría dejarlo para el mes que viene, cuanto más tiempo dure peor será.

—¿Cuanto más tiempo dure el qué?

Romulus miró Lunático, que caminaba en su jaula.

—Quiero que le digas a Remus que no pueden compartir cama por más tiempo —dijo finalmente sin mirar a Sirius.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras comprendía sus palabras—. No hace daño a nadie.

—Remus se está haciendo daño a si mismo —respondió Romulus en voz baja—. Se está volviendo demasiado dependiente de ti. El año pasado era diferente, estaba enfermo mucho tiempo, estaba escondiéndose y tenía miedo, y no tenía corazón para decirle algo, no cuando te necesitaba tanto. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Está a salvo, pero sigue necesitándote para dormir por la noche.

—No me molesta.

—No es eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer en unos años, una vez que dejes la escuela? ¿Qué pasará cuando consigas novia y te cases?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, en realidad no había pensado en eso. O más exactamente, había tratado de no hacerlo porque le hacía pensar en el casi beso que habían compartido, y en como sería como pasar el resto de su vida con él. Le sorprendía que Remus nunca lo hubiera mencionado, y seguía esperando que lo hiciera; que le preguntara por qué lo había hecho, o incluso si lo había imaginado. Pero hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra.

Suponía que podría hablar del tema primero, pero su coraje Gryffindor lo abandona cuando trataba de hacerlo. Así que, en lugar de eso, había dejado seguir su camino las cosas tanto como antes; y si, en las horas más oscuras de la noche, soñaba con una vida en la que Remus Lupin era completamente suyo, intentaba despejarse de esos pensamientos con la salida del sol.

—Remus no puede seguir siempre dependiendo de ti —continuó Romulus—. No es bueno para él. Puede que no parezca importante, pero en el futuro será más fácil para Remus no depender de ti.

—No me importa que dependa de mí. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

—No estoy diciendo que no sean amigos; no les haría eso. Puedo ver lo cercanos que son. Pero Remus tiene que aprender a salir adelante solo. Tiene que aprender a dormir bien sin que estés a su lado.

Sirius se mordió el labio, reacio a decir que también le resultaba difícil dormir sin Remus. Había tenido muchas noches sin descanso durante el verano, al igual que Remus.

—Hablaré con él —dijo aceptado de mala gana mientras se sentaba en las escaleras, con cuidado de no apoyarse en la pared sobre la pintura todavía húmeda.

* * *

 

Remus miró alrededor del sótano mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Sin duda, Sirius había estado ocupado durante la noche.

—En realidad todavía no he empezado con el fondo, los árboles y esas cosas —explicó Sirius—. Me he concentrado en los animales. Sólo he hecho los contornos, empezaré a pintar el próximo mes.

—El ciervo se ve muy bien —respondió Remus—. Pero ¿por qué has pintado el Grim?

—No es un Grim, es un perro —explicó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Se suponía que iba a ser otro lobo para que te haga compañía, pero me salió un poco mal e hice en un perro. Aunque es un poco grande.

—Bueno, definitivamente iluminará el lugar. Espero que no estuvieras dibujando la rata en vida.

—Señaló hacia las escaleras.

—Se supone que es un ratón —murmuró Sirius.

—Es demasiado grande para ser un ratón, tiene que ser una rata.

—Vale, vale —bufó Sirius—. Es una rata y el perro es un Grim.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —dijo Remus con una risa—. Realmente se ve genial. Y el Grim es mi favorito.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pensé que el ciervo me había salido mejor —comentó Sirius mientras subían las escaleras.

—Lo es, es perfecto, pero me sigue gustando más el perro.

Sirius rio.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Curaré tus rasguños y volveremos en la escuela, justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

El estómago de Remus gruñó ante la mención del desayuno, y pronto los dos se estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras pensaban en la cantidad de comida que tendrían dentro de poco.

* * *

 

Los dos chicos regresaron a la escuela y se encontraron con la noticia de que Rita Skeeter había entregado la última edición del diario escolar a primera hora de la mañana. Remus y su llegada a Hogwarts ocupaba toda la primera plana.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Sirius mientras recogía una copia del boletín que había dejado de lado un estudiante que había estado comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué puso? —preguntó James, pasándole el zumo de calabaza a Remus.

—¿No lo has leído ya? —preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

—Solo miré las noticias de los equipos de quidditch. Hufflepuff tiene un nuevo golpeador y Ravenclaw tienen dos nuevos cazadores y un buscador. Slytherin no tiene ningún cambio, pero han estado practicando como locos desde la primera semana, son mucho más fuertes de lo que eran el año pasado.

Sirius esperó a que James le contara las noticias de quidditch antes de continuar.

—No sólo ha entrevistado a Remus —quién no debería de hacer aceptado—, también lo ha hecho con cada estudiante que tiene algún problema con el que esté aquí.

—¿Son muchos? —preguntó Peter— No hay problemas para Remus, ¿o sí?

—Déjame ver —dijo Remus en voz baja, quitándole el diario de las manos de Sirius y extendiéndolo en la mesa. Lo leyó en silencio, murmurando de vez en cuando algo llamaba su atención—. Un peligro para otros estudiantes... privando de un lugar en la escuela a estudiantes más dignos... catorce estudiantes dejaron Hogwarts durante el verano...

—No todos se fueron por tu culpa —dijo James—. Guy se fue porque su padre murió y su madre no podía pagar más la cuota de la escuela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus.

James asintió con la cabeza.

—Era el buscador de Ravenclaw el año pasado. Me dijo después del último partido que no iba a volver este curso. Estaba contento de que Ravenclaw ganara la Copa de Quidditch antes de irse.

—Pero lo otros trece... y hubieran sido catorce si la madre de Sirius se hubiera salido con la suya.

—Ya te lo dije, mi madre ha estado buscando una excusa para sacarme de Hogwarts desde que me clasificaron en Gryffindor.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! —rompió Sirius—. Tienes derecho de estar aquí.

Se volvió para mirar alrededor de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que varios estudiantes estaban los estaban mirando.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —gruñó a un estudiante de Slytherin—. ¿Comprobando cuántos niños mordió ayer por la noche? ¡Buena suerte si encuentras alguno!

—Sirius, cálmate —susurró Remus mientras el estudiante caminaba rápidamente hacia las puertas—. Sólo esperaba a su amigo —señaló al otro lado de la habitación donde el amigo en cuestión iba a recoger de la mesa su mochila olvidada.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí —repitió Sirius en un susurro.

—Siempre hemos sabido que no todo el mundo pensaba igual —señaló Remus—. Siempre habrán alumnos que me juzgarán por lo que soy, en vez de cómo soy.

—Te lo estás tomando mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría —comentó Peter.

—Y mucho mejor de lo que se lo toma Sirius —agregó James.

Sin embargo, Sirius ya no lo escuchaba; había visto llegar a Rita al Gran Comedor, con varios admiradores detrás de ella.

—¡Remus! —exclamó alegremente, acercándose rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor—. ¿Has visto la entrevista?

Remus gimió cuando dio vuelta a la página para ver lo que había dicho, o realmente, lo que no había dicho.

—No dije nada de un juicio en el Ministerio —dijo—. Y no traté de morder al profesor Spion, eso es un montón de basura.

—Pero es una historia mucho mejor, ¿no crees? —Rita miró a los otros estudiantes que estaban detrás de ella, y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Nunca he intentado morder a nadie —insistió Remus—. Ahora los estudiantes que no me tenían miedo van a pensar también que soy peligroso.

—Pero eres un hombre lobo —señaló Rita, con los ojos llenos de confusión—. Por supuesto que eres peligroso.

—Sólo en la noche de luna llena, y me aseguro de estar encerrado, así que no puedo morder a nadie.

Rita pareció un poco abatida, pero pronto mostró una sonrisa brillante y se encogió de hombros.

—Detalles, detalles —comentó ella con un gesto con la mano—. El artículo es muy popular. Todo el mundo se moría por saber más acerca de ti.

Sirius frunció el ceño, y se levantó. La miró fulminantemente desde arriba. Cualquier otra persona hubiera retrocedido por la mirada Black, pero Rita era mucho más fuerte que la mayoría y le devolvió la mirada, con sus admiradores sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Vamos —dijo Remus mientras se levantaba y cogía sus libros y el diario—. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

Sirius dejó que lo alejara de Rita y se dirigieron a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cerca del bosque.

—No deberías dejar que te moleste —dijo Remus.

—¿Acaso no te molesta el montón de basura que puso en el periódico?

—Claro que me molesta, pero es sólo un diario escolar. Lo olvidarán en una semana o dos y la gente tendrá de nuevo algo de que hablar. Ya lo sabes, así que, ¿por qué dejas que te afecte tanto?

—No dijiste eso cuando lo leíste.

—Aunque algunas cosas pueden ser verdad —respondió Remus después de unos momentos de silencio—. Siobhan de Ravenclaw dijo a Rita que su mejor amiga había sido trasferida a Beauxbatons porque sus padres no querían que estuviera en la misma escuela que un hombre lobo.

—Dijo Siobhan. O rectifico, eso es lo que Rita dice que dijo Siobhan. No sabes si es verdad.

—Voy a preguntárselo.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque quiero saber si es cierto o no.

—¿Y si es verdad?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo me gustaría saberlo —Sacó el diario y lo examinó de nuevo—. Voy a averiguar qué es verdad y qué no lo es.

—¿Vas a hablar con todos? —preguntó Sirius, parándose cuando escuchó las palabras de Remus.

—Con todos y cada uno de ellos —dijo Remus—. James nos ha dicho ya sobre Guy. Voy a hablar con Siobhan antes de Pociones, y luego seguiré con el resto.

—No lo hagas —suplicó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque podrías descubrir que la mayoría es verdad —respondió—. ¿No sería mejor no saberlo con seguridad?

—¿Y vivir en una especie de mundo de fantasía donde todo es perfecto? —Remus se rio y negó con la cabeza—. Me gustaría saber la verdad, sin importar lo horrible que sea. Prefiero saber la fea verdad, que creer un montón de bonitas mentiras.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tendría sentido seguir discutiendo con Remus. Su amigo estaba decidido en averiguar cuánta verdad había en el artículo de Rita, y sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría disuadirlo de lo contrario. Sólo esperaba que Rita estuviera exagerando y mintiera más de lo habitual. Pero viendo cómo los otros estudiantes se alejaban de Remus cuando llegaron al linde del bosque, sospechaba que había un poquito de verdad en el artículo.


	27. Where do I belong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

Remus hizo sus averiguaciones sobre el artículo de Rita lo más rápido y tranquilamente posible. Se entristeció al descubrir que la mayoría de los estudiantes que había abandonado la escuela lo habían hecho debido a la decisión de Dumbledore de dejarlo asistir a ella. Por otro lado, se había encontrado que varios de los estudiantes de los que hablado lo habían aceptado mucho más de lo que había pensado inicialmente. De hecho, sólo había un estudiante que era realmente hostil, y el Ravenclaw en cuestión había perdido a su padre en un ataque de hombre lobo, y era bastante comprensible. Sin embargo, en general parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban mucho más preocupados por sus propias vidas y dramas como para preocuparse demasiado sobre Remus y su pequeño problema peludo.

—Te dije que te estabas preocupando demasiado —le dijo Sirius mientras subían por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

—Supongo —estuvo de acuerdo Remus—. Esperemos que todo el mundo se olvide pronto del artículo de Rita y pueda volver a disfrutar de estar en Hogwarts.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás disfrutando en este momento? —preguntó Sirius.

—No quise decir eso —respondió Remus, vacilando un poco mientras trataba de explicar lo que sentía con palabras—. Sólo quiero disfrutar de estar aquí, en lugar de preocuparme por los otros estudiantes y lo que piensan de mí. No quiero ser el rarito hombre lobo, sólo quiero ser un estudiante normal.

Sirius no sabía qué decir a eso. Remus siempre sería un hombre lobo, a menos que alguien encontrase una cura. Nunca sería otro estudiante más.

Llegaron al dormitorio y Remus se tiró sobre la cama de Sirius con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Ha sido un largo día —declaró—. Estoy tan cansado que incluso podría levantarme tarde mañana.

Sirius se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando cautelosamente a Romulus, que había aparecido en una de las ventanas. Se las había arreglado para no hablar con Remus acerca del tema de la cama durante un par de días, pero con su hermano fantasma cerca, sabía que no podía posponerlo más.

Remus, que aparentemente sabía que Sirius iba a decirle algo, se sentó con una expresión interrogante en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Estaba pensando en esto —dijo Sirius vagamente, haciendo señas con su mano hacia la cama.

—¿En que?

—En que compartamos cama —explicó—. Creo que tal vez sería mejor si dejáramos de hacerlo —Las palabras habían salido rápidamente de su boca, pero pudo ver que Remus las había entendido todas.

—Creía que no te molestaba —comentó Remus en voz baja.

—No me molesta —le aseguró Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Se mordió ligeramente el labio, y de repente las palabras exactas para hacer que Remus estuviera de acuerdo con él aparecieron en su mente.

—Porque no es normal —dijo en voz baja.

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, Remus perdió la voluntad de discutir sobre el asunto.

—No pensé en eso —susurró mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a la suya.

Sirius estiró la mano para tocarlo cuando pasó por su lado, pero él se alejó.

Esa noche cada uno se durmió en su cama, y Sirius hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el espacio vacío a su lado.

James llegó a la habitación después de otro castigo; y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, cuando una mirada de advertencia de Remus hizo morir las palabras en sus labios, y se metió en su cama sin hacer ningún comentario sarcástico.

Sirius siguió dando vueltas hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, frustrado por su incapacidad para conciliar el sueño, un problema que empeoraba por los movimientos espasmódicos de Remus que podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

 

Hogsmeade era una maravillosa postal del invierno en la mañana de diciembre que había sido elegido para el segundo fin de semana del año.

Sirius, Remus, James y Peter caminaban lentamente al pueblo, deteniéndose para lanzar bolas de nieve unos a otros a cada docena de pasos.

—No uses magia, tramposo —gritó Remus a Sirius, que estaba usando su varita para conjurar más de una bola de nieve en el momento.

—Somos magos —gritó Sirius—. Se supone que usamos…

Desafortunadamente, no llegó a terminar la frase porque una bola de nieve de Peter le dio de lleno en la boca.

Era mediodía cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo. Las calles estaban llenan de estudiantes de la escuela, muchos haciendo las compras navideñas de última hora.

El coro de la escuela cantaba villancicos bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Flitwick en la plaza principal del pueblo, y había una atmósfera festiva en el aire.

Los cuatro chicos se habían organizado para sus compras la noche anterior. Sirius y James comprarían juntos para Peter y Remus, y viceversa, antes de intercambiarse después de comer el almuerzo en Las Tres Escobas, para comprar los últimos regalos.

Sirius y James ya estaban cargados de cosas e iban a Las Tres Escobas, cuando su camino fue bloqueado por una anciana, apenas visible bajo la capa raída que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

—¿Les digo su futuro, chicos? —dijo con voz ronca, estirando su mano con la esperanza de cobrar algo por su oferta.

—¿Ve una pelirroja en mi futuro? —preguntó James con una sonrisa—. ¿O sino, la rubiecita de Hufflepuff vendría bien para una cita o dos?

—La vieja Ursula le dirá sólo lo que ve —dijo Ursula con una sonrisa que era casi una carcajada—. Ya sea bueno o malo, sabrás la verdad.

—Creo que prefiero vivir con la esperanza —James se echó a reír—. Vamos Sirius, los demás nos estarán esperando.

Sirius asintió y dio un paso a un lado para dejar que la vieja pasara, pero ella no lo hizo.

—¿Y tú, joven? —le preguntó, queriendo alargarle la mano.

Sirius estaba a punto de decirle que no quería saber su futuro, pero la anciana de repente alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, sorprendido por la expresión del rostro de la mujer—. ¿Qué ves?

—¡Vamos, Sirius! —James se estaba impacientando y ya estaba a varios pasos por delante de él cuando le llamó. Sirius no le hizo caso, sus ojos no parecían ni querían romper el contacto con los de la vieja bruja.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Nada —susurró la mujer—. No veo nada más que oscuridad, oscuridad como no te puedes imaginar.

—Soy de la familia Black —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa forzada—. Oscuridad es prácticamente nuestro apellido.

—No como esto —le advirtió la mujer—. Nunca has conocido la oscuridad como la que está por venirte.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Sabía que las advertencias de perdición y desastre eran el pan de cada día de los que negociaban con predecir el futuro. Era sólo su mala suerte que lo eligiera para sus predicciones.

—Sirius —le volvió a llamar James—, ¡no tenemos todo el día para que puedas probar y recoger a las mujeres!

Sirius se rio de la expresión ofendida en la cara de la mujer y se escapó.

—Pareces atraer a los bichos raros —bromeó James mientras continuaban por el camino—. Hombres lobo, fantasmas y ahora videntes.

—Los Lupin no son raros —respondió Sirius, eludiendo al coro de villancicos que estaban empezando a sonar un poco cansado después de cantar toda la mañana.

—No quise decir eso.

—Entonces no deberías haberlo dicho.

—No sé por qué estás tan susceptible al respecto —murmuró James—. No es como si dijera que todos los Black son unos lunáticos incestuosos.

—¿Por qué no? Lo son —respondió Sirius fácilmente.

—¿De verdad odias tanto a tu familia?

—No a todos, pero mis padres están decididos a volverme locos con los planes que tienen para mí... y todas las chicas con las que me quieren comprometer son parientes lejanos que puedes encontrar en algún lugar del árbol genealógico de mi familia.

—¿Con todas? —preguntó James sorprendido—. Además, puede ser que en realidad no tengan lazos.

—Los tenemos —explicó Sirius—. Tenemos en casa ese feo tapiz del árbol familiar. Cada vez que mi madre invitaba a una de esas insoportables niñas durante en el verano, me hacía memorizar las ramas pertenecientes del árbol para que pudiera preguntarle sobre su familia.

—Suena aburrido.

—Es aún más aburrido que tener que memorizar las fechas de todas las Rebeliones de los Duendes.

—¿Te refieres a esas mismas fechas que Remus estaba recitando dormido la semana pasada?

—Sí, a esas.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas y se encontraron con que Remus y Peter ya los estaban esperando, y que habían pedido la primera ronda de cervezas de mantequilla.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Peter mientras miraba el menú—. Estábamos a punto de pedir sin vosotros.

—Lo siento —respondió James mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, aliviado de que todavía no estuviera caliente—. Tardamos porque Sirius se entretuvo con alguien.

Sirius miró fulminantemente a James desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras Peter y Remus preguntaban al mismo tiempo:

—¿Con quién?

—Me entretuvo una vieja vidente —explicó Sirius.

—Esa es la vieja Ursula Trelawney —comentó Remus—. Creo que vive en Dove Town, pero suele venir bastante a Hogsmeade.

—¿La conoces?

—La he visto un par de veces.

—¿Es realmente una vidente?

—Si lo es, no es muy buena —murmuró—. Acorraló a Rom un fin de semana cuando trabajada en Cabeza de Puerco y le dijo que se casaría con una muggle.

—Oh.

—Sólo olvídate de todo lo que te dijo.

—Ella dijo que vio oscuridad.

—Probablemente te reconoció como un miembro de la familia Black y tuvo un golpe de suerte.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Era un día demasiado agradable para preocuparse por vagas predicciones de oscuridad.

—Probablemente. Somos bastantes reconocibles. Todo el mundo sabe quienes somos.

Pidieron sus almuerzos, y decidieron alejar todos los pensamientos negativos de sus mentes por el resto del día.

—Entonces, ¿dejó James caer alguna pista sobre lo que le gustaría para Navidad? —preguntó Remus mientras él y Sirius se abrían paso hacia la oficina de correos un rato después.

—En realidad no, sólo se pasó hablando de quidditch casi toda la mañana.

—Pensé que te gustaba el quidditch.

—En pequeñas dosis —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus se rio y le dio un codazo en broma.

Sus risas duraron sólo hasta que entraron en la oficina de correos. Rita Skeeter, a quien habían evadido con éxito desde hace algún tiempo, estaba parada en la puerta, y la expresión de su cara dejaba claro que su presencia no era una coincidencia.

—Remus, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió tímidamente, y pestañeó de una forma que claramente pensaba que era convincente.

—Bien —murmuró Remus, mientras trataba de alejarse de ella.

—Eres justo la persona que estaba buscando —continuó Rita. Dio unos pasos hacia donde estaban—. Te he estado observando este año, viendo cómo te integras en la vida escolar...

—Sí, me di cuenta —le contestó irritado—. Tal vez nadie te dijo que las chicas no pueden entrar en los baños de los chicos.

—Creo que descubrirás que, en casos de emergencia, cualquier estudiante puede utilizar cualquiera baño —les informó con una sonrisa.

—Y creo que tú descubrirás que acosar a estudiantes para tu boletín de noticias no es una emergencia.

—Pero serías perfecto para ello —dijo.

—No tengo tiempo —respondió Remus—. Estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todas las asignaturas.

—¿No tienes tiempo para qué? —preguntó Sirius, curiosamente. Era muy consciente de que Rita perseguía a Remus, pero había asumido que sólo quería escribir un artículo más sobre él. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—Nada —dijo Remus mientras le tiraba hacia el mostrador.

Sin embargo, Rita no se dio por vencido, y los siguió, claramente sintiendo que Sirius podría escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque sólo sea por curiosidad.

—Quiero que Remus escriba para el diario —explicó con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué escriba que? —preguntó Sirius mientras pagaba por la lechuza más rápida que tenían para que enviara a Regulus su regalo de Navidad. Esperaba que el ave llegara a tiempo. Había esperado hasta el último minuto para ver si Damon volvía, pero tenía la sospecha de que su lechuza estaba tomando deliberadamente el camino de regreso más lento para evitar el anticipado viaje navideño.

—No la animes —interrumpió Remus—. Ya dije que no una docena de veces.

—Pero ayudaría mucho —sostuvo Rita—. Todas las noticias acerca de criaturas oscuras del mundo mágico, directo desde la fuente.

—No conozco a ninguna otra criatura oscura.

—Te has estado escribiendo durante todo el año con Fenrir Greyback —señaló Rita astutamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus.

—Tengo mis fuentes —respondió con una sonrisa—. Podrías darnos informes sobre lo que ocurre dentro de un campamento de criaturas peligrosas. Ni siquiera El Profeta ha informado alguna vez sobre el interior de ellos.

—¿Crees que Greyback te dirá lo que está pasando ahí dentro? —preguntó Remus—. Me ha escrito tres veces desde el verano y la mayoría fueron preguntas sobre mí.

—¿Crees que busca actuar como un verdadero padre para ti? —preguntó Rita, con su pluma lista para escribir la respuesta.

—Ya tengo un padre, no necesito otro —respondió Remus con el ceño fruncido—. Greyback es sólo... —La voz de Remus se fue apagando mientras trataba de explicar que era el hombre lobo para él. El problema era que no lo sabía. Fenrir Greyback le había escrito curioso y cortésmente, pero ni una sola vez le había dicho el motivo por el que había querido salvar a Remus del hacha de su verdugo.

—Vamos —insistió Sirius, haciendo que Remus saliera al exterior. Sin embargo, Rita no se rindió tan fácilmente. Continuó molestándolo mientras caminaban por la calle. Sirius sabía que irritaba más a Remus cada minuto que pasaba con sus interminables preguntas. Rita parecía ser totalmente inmune a la mirada Black, y era como un perro con un hueso.

—¿Crees que tu verdadero padre piensa que has sido prácticamente adoptado por Greyback? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta fue la gota final para Remus, que se dio la vuelta para mirar fulminantemente a la irritante rubia. Mientras que la mirada Black no le había hecho nada, la de Lupin la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¿Qué piensa mi padre? —preguntó en un tono tranquilo—. No tengo ni idea de que mierda piensa. No lo he visto desde que tenía seis años y sólo tengo un recuerdo de él. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

Remus esperó mientras Rita tomaba una decisión. Sirius sabía que si él hubiera estado en lugar de la chica, se habría negado a oír eso. En cambio, Rita asintió lentamente.

—Lo recuerdo de pie, junto a mí, apuntándome con su varita. Era la mañana después de la luna llena de que me hubieran mordido. No entendía realmente lo que me había pasado... Sólo sabía que me dolía todo el cuerpo, y lloraba y gritaba para que el dolor se detuviera. Entonces, vino mi papá, y sabía que todo iría mejor. Porque era mi papá, y eso es lo que hacía. Pero ¿sabes lo que hizo? —Rita negó con la cabeza—. Me apuntó con su varita y me puso un hechizo silenciador. Entonces, se fue.

Rita estaba pálida, y su pluma había dejado de moverse; lo cual fue, sin duda, la primera vez desde que Remus había empezado a hablar.

—Ahora, ¿qué crees que mi amoroso padre piense de Greyback?

Rita negó con la cabeza en silencio. No podía apartar los ojos de la mirada del joven hombre lobo. Todavía se aferraba al pergamino y a su pluma, pero ni siquiera intentaba escribir las palabras que Remus le había dicho.

—Vamos, Remus —susurró Sirius—. Todavía hay algunos regalos que comprar.

Remus dejó que Sirius lo llevara de nuevo por la calle echando una última mirada hacia Rita.

—Tuve suerte —dijo Remus en voz baja mientras entraban en Zonko—. Sólo pasé dos lunas llenas en casa de mis padres. Rom llegó después de la segunda y me sacó de ahí.

—Nunca pensé que me encontraría a alguien con padres peores que los míos —comentó Sirius—. Pero creo que me has ganado enormemente.

—Que bueno que tengamos buenos hermanos, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió tensamente mientras asentía. Remus pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de humor y dejo de mirar un despertador en forma de mini bludger para despertar a quien dormía.

—Regulus y tú se llevan bien, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es más complicado desde que se dio cuenta de que es un squib. Nuestros padres siempre están hablando de lo inútil que es y de la suerte que tiene de no haber sido desheredado. Me preocupa que un día cumplan sus amenazas y lo echen a la calle.

—Que Godric nos ayude para que nuestros padres nunca se conozcan —murmuró Remus. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el despertador—. ¿Qué te parece esto para Peter? —preguntó—. Ya sabes cómo odia levantarse por las mañanas.

Sirius rio mientras el reloj lanzaba una bludger que le rozó la oreja.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres para ti? —bromeó, sabiendo que ya había comprado uno idéntico para el regalo de Navidad de Remus. La alarma del reloj despierta a la persona que la puso, pero no al resto de la habitación. En opinión de Sirius, era ideal para Remus, con la ventaja añadida de ser algo que el resto de los chicos podían apreciar también.

Remus se sonrojó y dejo el reloj.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —le dijo Sirius con una risa—. Vamos, que hay más cosas por el escaparate. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo para él.

Los nuevos artículos de la tienda mantuvieron su atención por el resto de la tarde, y no tuvieron problemas para terminar sus compras de Navidad antes de regresar a Hogwarts, ya anticipando el calor de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Estaban a medio camino de regreso a la escuela, cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus había perdido sus guantes en algún momento durante el día.

—No los he perdido —respondió Remus en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius—. Están en mi bolsillo. Se mojaron tanto por las bolas de nieve que no tiene sentido que los use.

—¿Por qué no los secas con un hechizo?

—Lo intenté, pero... —La voz de Remus se apagó en un murmullo avergonzado.

—Pero, ¿qué?

Remus suspiró y enseñó lo que quedaba de los guantes. Ciertamente ya no estaban mojados, pero desafortunadamente estaban chamuscados por un fuerte hechizo calentador, que parecía haberlos prendido fuego.

—Deberías de haber usado tu varita para hacer bolas de nieve —bromeó Sirius mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes—. Toma.

—No puedo usar los tuyos —sostuvo Remus.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, apretó la mano derecha de Remus con la suya y le puso el guante.

—Bien, compartiremos. Tú coges el derecho, y yo cojo el izquierdo.

Remus rio.

—¿Entonces vamos a tener una mano caliente y una fría cada uno?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y agarró la mano desnuda de Remus.

—Tus dedos están congelados —dijo mientras apretaba los dedos fríos. Llevó la mano hacia su rostro y sopló aire caliente, frotando suavemente para conseguir que la sangre circulara mejor.

—Será mejor que regresemos —señaló Remus.

Mantuvo la mano de Remus en la suya mientras iban camino hacia el castillo. Se encontraron con un par de estudiantes en el camino, varios de los cuales sonrieron burlonamente al verlos tomados de la mano. Cuando Remus vio la primera de las miradas, trató de retirar la mano, pero Sirius no la soltó y miró fulminantemente hacia todo aquel que pareciese tener la tentación de hacer un comentario.

Se dijo que sólo era porque hacía frío, que nunca volvería a considerar tener la mano de Remus en los meses más cálidos, y que no volvería a pasar.

Sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Sabía que si tuviera oportunidad sostendría la mano de Remus todas las veces que pudiera, y por la única razón de que se sentía tan bien.

* * *

 

Dos días después, Remus entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, y sintió que numerosos pares de ojos lo observaban.

—¿Alguna vez te sentiste observado? —le susurró a Sirius, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Creo que Rita volvió a publicar algo más sobre ti en su boletín de noticias —respondió Sirius. Él ya había visto varias hojas de pergamino esparcidas por las mesas, y pudo ver que muchos estudiantes que miraban en su dirección tenían el diario escolar en frente de ellos.

—Es mejor echar un vistazo y ver lo que ha hecho esta vez —murmuró Remus, recogiendo un boletín que estaba tirado en la mesa. Sirius inmediatamente se lo quitó, alejándolo de Remus, y se sentó.

Remus trató de recuperar de nuevo el pergamino.

—Déjame mirar —insistió.

Sirius no le hizo caso, y se preguntó si sería posible prevenir que Remus viera el artículo, de ser demasiado malo. Una rápida mirada a su izquierda le dijo que no lo podría. El artículo era bastante fácil de encontrar. Rita había escrito una continuación de su entrevista inicial con Remus y los otros estudiantes, y al igual que el artículo anterior, ocupó una gran parte del diario, y era imposible no verlo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del anterior, esta vez solo había simplemente la verdad. No había tenido ninguna razón para que se inventara palabras de lo que Remus había dicho en la nevada calle de Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué ha dicho esta vez? —preguntó Remus. Escondió su cara en sus brazos y suspiró dramáticamente.

—Publicó lo que dijiste de tu padre —le dijo Sirius mientras revisaba el artículo.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Ella no ha cambiado ni añadido nada más.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo Rita a sus espaldas— La historia habla por sí misma.

—¿No deseas agregar que el padre de Remus le daba una paliza regularmente o algo así? —preguntó Sirius con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo.

—Yo no invento cosas para mis historias —respondió Rita con expresión indignada—. Puede que las embellezca ligeramente, para capturar el interés del lector, pero sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario.

Remus tomó el pergamino de Sirius y leyó el artículo por sí mismo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rita ansiosamente.

—Preferiría que no lo hubieras publicado —respondió Remus con honestidad—. Pero es un buen artículo.

—Sin embargo, tu historia debe ser contada —le dijo Rita. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un plato de avena—. Podría seguir tus años en Hogwarts y mantener a todos informados sobre como te va.

—Si la gente quiere saber sobre mí, pueden preguntarme por sí mismos.

—Pero algunas personas tienen miedo de acercarse a las criaturas oscuras como los hombres lobo.

—¿De verdad doy miedo? —susurró Remus.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sirius, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Rita, que parecía que iba a contestar afirmativamente.

—Por favor, déjame seguir tu historia —pidió Rita—. Todo el mundo quiere saber sobre ti. Recibo un montón de lechuzas preguntando cosas.

Remus la miró cuando dijo eso y levantó una ceja interrogante. Rita asintió en respuesta.

—Incluso de algunos padres de los estudiantes que han enviado los diarios a casa.

—¿Y cuántas recibiste sobre padres diciendo que no deben permitirme venir? —preguntó Remus.

—No tantas como pensé que habría —admitió Rita, avergonzada—. Pensé que habría un montón de quejas después de mi primer artículo. Padres preocupados queriendo garantizar la seguridad de sus hijos.

—Suenas como si quisieras eso.

—No, sólo esperaba que pasara. Parece que el profesor Dumbledore es tan admirado en la comunidad mágica, que incluso puede permitir que un hombre lobo vaya a la escuela y la mayoría de los padres simplemente lo acepten, porque es un gran mago. Hasta me incluyeron una carta para el director preguntando si permitiría dejar que la hija vampiro de una familia viniera aquí.

—¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que dijo que no, pero no porque sean peligrosos, algo que ver con no podría cambiar el calendario escolar para permitir que todas las clases sean de noche.

—Eso sería un inconveniente para el resto —concordó Sirius—. ¿Dices que a la mayoría de los padres no les importa que Remus esté aquí con nosotros?

—Algunos parecían sorprendidos, pero casi nadie dijo que debía ser expulsado ni nada.

—¿Podrías tratar de no sonar tan decepcionada por eso? —preguntó Remus.

—No lo estoy —respondió Rita—. Esto es mucho mejor. La gente me escribe en respuesta a mi artículo, preguntando por ti y con ganas de escuchar acerca de como te va. Tienes que dejarme escribir más de ti. Eres la única cosa interesante que pasa en esta escuela.

—No lo hagas, Remus —le advirtió Sirius.

—¿Por qué no dejas que hable por sí mismo? —preguntó Rita enojada— ¿Por favor? Vamos, Remus, al menos echa un vistazo a algunas de las cartas que recibí antes de decir que no.

—Echaré una mirada —prometió Remus. Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca, Rita estuvo buscando en su bolso y sacó una docena de cartas. Remus gimió mientras ella empujaba su desayuno apenas tocado a un lado para dejarles espacio.

—Tengo muchas más —dijo Rita con una brillante sonrisa—. Estas son los mejores y las que quieren una respuesta personal de tu parte.

—¿Respuestas? —chilló Remus.

—Algunos tienen muchas preguntas para ti —explicó Rita contenta—. Puedes pedir prestado algunas de las lechuzas de la escuela si no puedes manejar con todo.

—Athena podría hacer ejercicio —murmuró Remus, sabiendo que la lechuza había engordado desde que se había mudado con él a Hogwarts en comienzo del año. Un par de viajes a Cheshire no era suficiente para mantenerla ocupada por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces está decidido —aplaudió Rita con entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué te comprometiste a contestarlas? —preguntó Sirius mientras sacaba una carta de la parte superior de la pila—. Ni siquiera tienes mucho tiempo libre.

—Puedo responder durante los días festivos. No debe tomar mucho tiempo si consigo responder un par por día.

—Estás loco —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. Todas estas personas entrometidas que quieren saber todos los detalles de tu vida, ¿por qué no se les dices que se metan en sus asuntos?

—Porque no puedo.

—Claro que puedes.

—No, realmente no puedo —dijo Remus—. Piénsalo. ¿Qué pasa si me escriben de nuevo y les dijera que se metieran en sus asuntos? ¿Qué pensarían?

—¿A quién le importa?

—Al consejo escolar le importaría si les escribieran y les dijera cómo el hombre lobo de la escuela es grosero y esconde cosas. No puedo esconder todo sin que piensen que estoy escondiendo algo, y sabes que es lo que pensaran que escondo, ¿verdad?

—Algo malo —adivinó Sirius.

—Exacto. Puedo meterme en problemas y obtener castigos como el resto de vosotros, pero a los que están fuera de la escuela tengo que parecerles un estudiante modelo o Dumbledore tendrá que echarme. Si para quedarme aquí tengo que escribir a todos los padres entrometidos que hayan leído el artículo de Rita, entonces eso es lo que haré. No quiero irme.

—Suena como si hubieras pensado mucho sobre eso —comentó Sirius con sorpresa.

—El profesor Dumbledore me advirtió que algunos padres podrían escribirme cuando se enterasen de que me habían aceptado como estudiante. Él y los otros profesores, principalmente McGonagall y Sprout, se han asegurado de que —¿cómo dijo McGonagall?— de que me entre en la cabeza de que, al menos, parezca comportarme como el resto de ustedes.

—Me sorprende que no te dijera que te comportases mejor que nosotros —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Remus le sonrió.

—Lo hizo. De todas formas, dejó claro que si demasiados padres se quejan puedo irme de aquí. Si escribirles los pone de mi lado, entonces responderé hasta el último de ellos.

Sirius asintió.

—Te ayudaré si quieres.

—Gracias —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. Puedes comenzar con el de tu madre.

—¿Qué? —Sirius agarró la carta con asombro— ¿Cómo consiguió un periódico de la escuela?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

—Supongo que una de mis primas se apoderaron de un diario y se lo envió. Uno pensaría que tendrían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que de un boletín de la escuela. ¿Qué dice?

—No sé, sólo reconocí el nombre.

Sirius desenrolló el pergamino y revisó la carta, su molestia crecía con cada palabra.

—Parece que esto es obra de Bellatrix. El hermano menor de su marido le envió una copia hablando de que soy tu amigo. Mi madre te está ordenando de que no lo asocies conmigo y, si es posible, que solicites una habitación diferente en vez de compartir cuarto con nosotros.

—Me pregunto qué diría si supiera exactamente dónde estaba durmiendo en el dormitorio durante casi un año —susurró Remus traviesamente.

—Ni siquiera bromees al respecto —le advirtió Sirius—. Me sorprende que no me haya escrito para que permanezca lejos de ti, también.

—Lo hizo —respondió Remus automáticamente.

—Creo que me acordaría de eso.

—Fue un howler, y llegó cerca de una semana después de que el último boletín fuera publicado.

—Debió de haberlo enviado al mismo tiempo en que ella envió esto —comentó Sirius cuando vio la fecha en la carta—. ¿Cómo es que no vi ni oí el howler?

—Llegó al amanecer mientras estaba en la sala común y vosotros, perezosos, estaban todavía en la cama. Vi el nombre y la dirección, y era obvio de que se trataba de un howler, así que lo abrí por ti. Pensé que si había algo importante en ella podría decírtelo. Si era sólo gritos y despotriqueos y toda la basura habitual que siempre te escriben —y lo era—, entonces no necesitabas saberlo.

—¿Has abierto un howler por mí? —Le sonrió a Remus, extrañamente complacido.

—Harías lo mismo por mí —respondió con una sonrisa—.Te diré que, responde a esa carta de tu madre y estamos en paz.

—Hecho —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué clase de respuesta debo enviar? ¿Educado y respetuoso, o lo que se merece?

—Depende de cómo vas a firmarla. Si vas a poner mi nombre —y acuérdate de cambiar tu letra—, sé educado. Si planeas ser grosero, firma con tu nombre.

Sirius se rio y se metió la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica. Remus se guardo el resto en su mochila, y se dirigieron afuera. Una cosa era segura, tendrían mucho que hacer durante las vacaciones de Navidad. 


	28. Dreams are never free

La pila de cartas que requerían su atención parecía no tener fin. Tan pronto como Remus respondió a todo el primer montón, pareció otro. Rita parecía estar encantada de quitárselos de encima, y le llevaba más cada día. Probablemente no estaba ayudando que muchos estudiantes se hubieran llevado consigo el boletín de la escuela a casa para las fiestas.

Desafortunadamente para Remus, no todo el mundo le preguntaba cómo estaba y expresaba su apoyo por su situación. Había muchas que a primera vista parecían apoyarlo, pero cuando se leía entre líneas, no era lo mismo. Algunos incluso eran abiertamente hostiles.

—No dejes que te afecte —le dijo Sirius a Remus mientras le quitaba la última carta y la lanzaba a través del cuarto—. Estás en Hogwarts, y no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer.

Remus se levantó y cruzó la habitación para recuperar la carta.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —Enderezó el pergamino de nuevo y cogió una hoja en blanco para responder—. ¿Cuál crees que es la forma más educada de decirles que se metan en sus asuntos?

—No responderles.

Remus negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Has tenido noticias de tu madre?

—Sí, su respuesta llegó esta mañana.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No lo sé, todavía no lo he leído.

Sirius le señaló la mesita de noche, indicando que Remus podía leerla si quería. Remus, como siempre dejando todo para después, dejó la carta que estaba a punto de responder y fue a leer en su lugar la respuesta de Walburga Black.

—¿La basura de siempre? —le preguntó Sirius unos minutos más tarde.

—Sí —murmuró Remus, con la cara encendida de rabia contenida mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tiraba la carta al fuego.

—¡Hey! Todavía tengo que responder en algún momento.

Remus no se molestó en tratar de recuperar la carta. En su lugar, cruzó la habitación y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Siento que tu familia sea como es —susurró.

Sirius no le contestó y siguió mirado la carta de su madre, que se volvía cenizas en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común. Se preguntó que había escrito, antes de darse cuenta de que realmente no le importaba. Podía adivinar lo que le había puesto, y no quería escucharlo más.

Seguiría siendo amigo Remus, les gustase o no a sus padres. Ellos estaban en Londres y él en Escocia; no era como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

 

Sirius y Remus terminaron teniendo la torre de Gryffindor para ellos solos durante las vacaciones. Se habían acostumbrado a dejar sus cosas por la sala común y coger los mejores asientos, cerca del fuego. A menudo se quedaban hasta bien entrada la noche, ya que no había necesidad de levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente y no había nadie quién les avisara de lo tarde que era.

Remus se había quedado dormido en el sofá media hora antes, y Sirius estaba observando el fuego a punto de apagarse, con sus propios párpados cerrándose de vez en cuando.

—Deberías irte a la cama—sugirió Romulus mientras pasaba por la puerta—. Los dos parecen agotados.

—No estoy tan cansado —mintió Sirius, bostezando enormemente y haciendo que Romulus se riera.

—Sin embargo, realmente deberías irte a la cama. El resto de la escuela regresa mañana.

—No quiero despertarlo —respondió Sirius con un gesto hacia el sofá.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Romulus se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa—. El hecho de que esté durmiendo en el sofá, no significa que tengas que dormir en el sillón.

—No me gusta dejarlo solo.

Romulus suspiró.

—Remus puede cuidarse sólo durante unas horas —señaló—. No puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

—Necesita que alguien lo cuide. Se está esforzando demasiado.

—Yo puedo mantener un ojo en él.

—Pero no estás aquí todo el tiempo, vas y vienes de Merlín sabe donde...

—Nadie puede estar con otra persona las veinticuatro horas del día, ni siquiera yo... y ciertamente tú tampoco. Remus tiene que aprender a cuidar de sí mismo y a manejarse solo.

—Me gusta cuidar de él.

—Ese no es el punto. Siempre ha querido venir a Hogwarts, y parte de venir aquí es crecer y madurar. Tendrá quince años en unos meses y todavía actúa como si tuviera doce la mitad del tiempo.

—El hecho de que hiciéramos unas cuantas bromas y tuvimos algunos castigos...

—No hablo de eso. Me refiero al hecho de que seas su sombra todo el tiempo, y que no parece saber lo precario que es su posición en la escuela.

—Sabe que podría ser expulsado en cualquier momento, ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres?

—¿Lo sabe?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado respondiendo a todos los padres que le han escrito después de ver el diario de Rita Skeeter? Está tratando de demostrarles de que no es peligroso, y que sus hijos están a salvo con él aquí.

—Los que se han tomado la molestia de escribir no son los de los que debería de estar preocupado. Yo lo estaría más de los que lo observan en silencio, esperando que cometa algún error.

—No lo hará.

—No sabes que haría sin que lo vigilaras todo el tiempo.

—Él no haría nada para arriesgarse a perder su lugar aquí. Dices que actúa como si todavía tuviera doce años, pero te equivocas. Ha cambiado realmente desde que lo aceptaron. Incluso con las bromas, está continuamente al día con sus tareas. Sus notas han subido; son mejores, al menos, que el año pasado. Hasta está hablando de intentar entrar en el equipo de quidditch el año que viene.

Romulus esperó en silencio a que Sirius llegase al final de su discurso en defensa de Remus. Se volvió hacia él, y se movió como si le pasara la mano por el pelo.

—Supongo que mi hermanito ha crecido después de todo —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo deseo que sea un poco más cuidadoso y aprenda a cuidarse más de sí mismo. No puedes estar siempre allí para él.

Sirius se puso en pie y caminó hacia el sofá. Se sentó en el suelo, y miró a Remus con cariño.

—Tal vez no —dijo—. Pero puedo estar por ahora —Notó un pequeño movimiento en los labios de Remus, y se dio cuenta de que se había despertado en algún momento de su conversación con Romulus.

—Me preocupo por él —explicó Romulus—. ¿Qué hará cuando ya no estés?

—Se hará un camino de la misma forma en que lo haré yo.

Remus abrió un ojo y miró a Sirius y a su hermano traviesamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? —preguntó Romulus con suspicacia.

—Lo suficiente —admitió Remus, girando la cabeza para poder ver bien a su hermano—. No debes preocuparte tanto por mí. Ya no soy un niño. Como tú mismo dijiste: tengo casi quince años. Estoy estudiando mucho, y puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de los profesores sobre mis notas… De hecho, seguro que ya has hablado con ellos. No voy a arriesgarme a ser expulsado; haría cualquier cosa. Usaré las vacaciones de Navidad para responder a todas estas lechuzas. Viviré en la biblioteca el año que viene si tengo que hacerlo. Lo que sea necesario para aparecer normal y seguro, como el resto de los además estudiantes... eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Romulus asintió en silencio mientras Remus hablaba, quién sonaba cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que decía.

—¡Nunca haría algo que pudiera provocar que me echarán de aquí! —declaró Remus—. ¡Ya no soy un estúpido niño!

Romulus estiró la mano para tratar de calmarlo, pero lo atravesó. Sirius se subió al sofá y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Remus. El otro chico respiró profundamente ante el contacto, y sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de librarse de los últimos restos de su enojo.

Romulus parecía estar pensativo mientras contemplaba a los dos chicos que tenían delante.

—Está bien, Remus. Te dejaré un poco para que tomes tus propias decisiones. Dices que has crecido, y te daré la oportunidad para demostrarlo.

—Gracias, Rom.

Romulus asintió y sonrió.

—Bien, ya es hora de dormir —le ordenó, claramente incapaz de evitarlo.

Remus se puso de pie y le sonrió.

—Para que lo sepas... me voy a la cama porque pienso que ya es tarde, no porque me lo dijiste.

Romulus se rio y negó con la cabeza mientras Remus iba hacia la habitación, dándole las buenas noches por encima del hombro y comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

—Para que lo sepas... —repitió Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

Romulus rio mientras Sirius se puso en pie para irse a la cama.

—Oh, vete ya.

* * *

 

—¿Estás seguro de que nos permiten ir al campamento durante las vacaciones? —preguntó Sirius. No es que eso hiciera ninguna diferencia, ya que estaban en camino. Sólo era buen saber si iban a esconderse para volver a Hogwarts o no.

—No sé —respondió Remus—. Pero no he visto a Firenze desde hace tiempo y estoy preocupado. Si pregunto y McGonagall dice que no, me iba a mantener vigilado por si tratara de escaparme.

—Por lo menos puede vivir en el campamento de nuevo —comentó Sirius mientras caminaban por el camino embarrado—. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Por un lado, significa que no tiene que buscar su propia comida todo el tiempo y puede vivir en una de las cabañas, en lugar de vivir al aire libre.

—Pero...

—Pero ¿a qué precio? —respondió Remus.

Sirius no lo sabía. Ninguno estaba seguro.

Iban despacio, pero ninguno tenía otra cosa que hacer y sabían que podían tomarse su tiempo.

Los centauros no celebraban la Navidad, aunque hacían fiestas y celebraciones para la llegada de Año Nuevo. Siendo el caso, Remus y Sirius habían llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarles.

—Siempre es bueno contar con un par de manos extra —declaró Magorian—. Incluso si son sólo manos humanas.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero Remus dijo que estaría dispuesto a ayudar, y alegremente se acercó hacia donde estaba Firenze, quién les estaba saludando.

—Te ves más alegre que la última vez que te vimos —comentó Remus.

—Viene un nuevo año —respondió Firenze.

—¿Y? —preguntó Remus, sintiendo que algo más había sucedido.

—Y Ebony y Magorian se unirán.

—¿Esa es una buena noticia? —preguntó Sirius. Sabía muy poco de la tribu de los centauros y no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera algo bueno.

—Es una buena noticia cuando significa menos dolor de oídos para los que tengamos que lidiar con esa yegua quejica —respondió Firenze con un guiño—. Pero desde el punto de vista de la recuperación de mi liderazgo, no, no es realmente una buena noticia. Ahora, con esta unión, los últimos sementales que se oponían a Magorian de que fuera el líder, están convencidos. Los están convenciendo las propias yeguas que Ebony tenía a su lado con su charla de la igualdad de derechos. Ebony tiene la sangre de mi padre en sus venas y se unirá a Magorian. Las yeguas la ven como una especie de pionera que toma el mando a través de Magorian.

—¿Lo hace? —preguntó Remus.

—No. Pero los sementales que estaban pensando en retar a Magorian están dejando que ellas les convezcan de que lo hace. De esta forma no es tan malo. En lugar de oponerse al centauro que asesinó a mi padre, pueden decir que están apoyando a la hija de mi padre.

—Suena como si no creyeras que recuperaras el liderazgo.

—A veces no me creo que lo consiga.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Vas a estar muy decepcionado si no lo consigues?

—No es mi decepción la que me preocupa —respondió Firenze—. Es la de mi padre.

—¿Existe alguien que pueda estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Firenze miró de un chico al otro.

—Buen punto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿los dos van a ayudarnos a estar listos para la llegada del Año Nuevo, o sólo estáis aquí por la comida?

—Sólo por la comida —respondió Remus, y Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

Firenze se rio y los puso a trabajar.

Los dos chicos no pudieron escaparse el día de Año Nuevo; para su disgusto, la profesora McGonagall los estuvo vigilando atentamente. Encontraron que ambos habían recibido regalos de Firenze, un nuevo juego de flechas para Remus y una gran colección de hierbas e instrucciones sobre cómo utilizarlas para Sirius.

Los dos chicos decidieron darles un buen uso a sus regalos tan pronto como pudieron. Sirius logró varias exitosas pociones con sus hierbas. Remus, luego de un incidente con varios estudiantes de Slytherin, el retrato de Wifredo el Wanderer y la señora Norris, termino con su arco y flechas guardado firmemente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y un nuevo castigo.

* * *

 

El invierno se volvió primavera, y el buen tiempo les recordó que los exámenes se acercan rápidamente. Los profesores los hacían trabajar más duro que nunca, y aunque todavía quedaba un año para los TIMOs, los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor estaban pasando más tiempo estudiando que haciendo bromas... para alivio de estudiantes y profesores por igual.

Remus también descubrió que, conforme pasaban los meses, los profesores lo vigilaban menos. Al principio, pensó que simplemente se había acostumbrado a lo vigilaran. Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no le observaban en absoluto. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts, se sintió como un alumno más.

—Supongo que ya los convenciste —comentó James con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo que es una gran noticia para aquellos a quienes llamas amigos, ya que significa que ahora tampoco nos vigilan tanto como antes.

El resto de los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y pronto estaban planeando nuevas y espectaculares travesuras mágicas.

Claro que, con lo bueno también vino lo malo, y pronto se hizo evidente de que también había un lado negativo en no tener siempre profesores cerca, algo que Remus descubrió una tarde de abril cuando regresaba de la biblioteca.

—Parece que soltaron de la correa a la mascota de Dumbledore, el hombre lobo —anunció una voz burlona desde la parte superior de la escalera que Remus estaba subiendo.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y vio que tres estudiantes de Ravenclaw le estaban bloqueando el camino. Todos eran mayores que él. Si su suposición era correcta, de sexto año; y bastante más grande físicamente. Estaba casi seguro de que uno de ellos era golpeador del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Continuó subiendo las escaleras, negándose a dar la vuelta y tomar el camino más largo a la torre de Gryffindor. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y a menos que tomara el camino más corto hacía la sala común, sabía que llegaría después del toque de queda.

—Permiso, por favor —dijo cuando llegó al descansillo.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —comentó en su lugar uno de los Ravenclaws—. Pensé que podrías ayudarnos con un proyecto especial de Defensa.

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era, con diferencia, su asignatura favorita, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que seguía teniendo menos conocimiento que cualquiera de los estudiantes de EXTASIS.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —le preguntó el aparente líder del grupo—. ¿O fue el lobo?

Remus trató de pasar alrededor de ellos, pero sólo había dado un paso, cuando vio un destello blanco que lo detuvo. La navaja estaba hecha de hueso, y apuntada directamente a su garganta.

Los ojos de Remus se dirigieron a los cuadros en las paredes, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los Ravenclaws habían elegido el lugar perfecto para la emboscada. No había ni un solo retrato en la pared, sólo paisajes y animales.

—Como he dicho —continúo el Ravenclaw, como si Remus no hubiera tratado esquivarlo y él no hubiera sacado una navaja—, pensamos que nos podrías ayudar con un pequeño proyecto.

Remus asintió lentamente y de mala gana.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Te gusta? —Señaló hacia la navaja, que todavía seguía en su garganta.

Remus se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Notarás que no es plata. Hemos visto que usas los cubiertos del Gran Comedor y sabemos que es uno de esos viejos cuentos. Pero queremos saber si otro de esos mitos es cierto o no.

—¿Cuál? —susurró Remus.

—El que dice que las heridas infligidas por los hombres lobo nunca se curan.

Remus se remangó la manga derecha, revelando una delgada cicatriz blanca.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—Podrías habértela hecho con cualquier cosa y no haberla atendido lo suficientemente rápido para que se sane por completo —sugirió el segundo Ravenclaw.

—Fue sanado lo más rápido posible —respondió Remus—. Si no me crees, no te puedo ayudar.

El líder se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, claro que puedes ayudarnos. Esta navaja fue tallada con el hueso de un hombre lobo. Mi padre me la dio justo después de leer que venías a Hogwarts. Me dijo que quería que fuera capaz de protegerme, ¿y qué mejor forma de luchar contra un hombre lobo que con una navaja de hueso de hombre lobo?

—Pero no sabemos si es auténtica o falsa —añadió el segundo Ravenclaw.

—Yo digo que es una falsificación —anunció el tercero.

—Así que vamos a probarla —declaró el primero—. No en nosotros, por supuesto, eso sería bastante estúpido. Pero ya que eres un hombre lobo, nadie notará que tienes una nueva cicatriz.

—No voy a dejar que me corten con esa cosa —respondió Remus.

—No nos lo puedes impedir. No sin que gritemos a los profesores que fuimos atacados por el hombre lobo mientras era humano. ¿Y sabes lo que pasará si hacemos eso?

Remus estaba total y completamente atrapado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando el primer escalón de la escalera. El toque de queda era el menor de sus problemas; tomaría el camino más largo y estaría agradecido si todo acabara en otro castigo.

—Oh, no —advirtió el Ravenclaw con la navaja, y Remus sintió el corte en su rostro. Su mano se dirigió a su cara y sintió el calor de la sangre a medida que brotaba del corte superficial.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, ciegamente, para llegar a la barandilla con la mano libre.

Sólo cuando sintió el espacio vacío bajo en sus pies, se dio cuenta de que la escalera se había movido mientras estaba en el rellano.

Cayó hacia atrás, y su grito resonó por los pasillos mientras caía hacia abajo. Sintió el dolor del impacto al golpear tierra firme, y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 

—¡He estado diciendo durante años que esas escaleras podrían provocar un accidente en cualquier momento!

—Las escaleras movedizas de Rowena Ravenclaw fueron el logro mágico del siglo cuando fueron construidas.

—Son demasiado peligrosas para la escuela.

Remus reconoció las voces que discutían como el de los profesores McGonagall y Flitwick. Durante un largo momento se preguntó qué había pasado, hasta que recordó. La escalera se había movido y había caído.

Se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a la caída. Había estado muy alto, y había caído por largo rato. O tal vez, simplemente le había pareció mucho tiempo... era difícil de decir.

—Creo que está despierto —dijo la señora Pomfrey en voz baja—. ¿Remus?

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia la sanadora. Su mejilla rozó la almohada, y sintió un dolor punzante ante el contacto de la tela con la mejilla dañada.

—No trates de moverte —le advirtió mientras apuntaba con su varita a la cara y murmuraba un hechizo.

—No sé por qué estás tratando de hacer de nuevo el hechizo —murmuró McGonagall con impaciencia—. Si no funcionó la primera docena de veces... Tienes que probar algo nuevo.

—No entiendo por qué no funciona —respondió ella, con la misma impaciencia—. Cada corte y magulladura consiguió sanarse, pero éste no coopera. Si no supiera cómo se lo hizo, juraría que se lo ha hecho durante la luna llena.

Remus sintió ruborizarse cuando la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey lo miraron fijamente, esperando que les ofreciera una explicación. Se retorció un poco y trató de incorporarse.

—Recuéstate —ordenó Poppy—. Te llevaste una buena caída. Has tenido mucha suerte de que sólo cayeras dos pisos antes de llegar a otra escalera.

¿Sólo dos pisos? Le había parecido mucho más.

—¿Puedo volver a mi habitación? —preguntó Remus.

—Por supuesto que no. Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Incluso puedo mantenerte aquí un par de días más si no permaneces quieto y haces lo que te digo.

—Mis amigos... deben preguntarse donde estoy.

—Ellos saben dónde estás —dijo McGonagall—. El señor Black ha estado esperando fuera de la habitación desde hace horas. Se negó rotundamente volver al dormitorio cuando se lo ordené.

—¿No pudo hacer que se fuera? —preguntó Remus.

—Usó un encantamiento de pegado permanente en sus zapatos —murmuró McGonagall, aunque Remus pudo detectar un atisbo de admiración a regañadientes en su tono.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sonriendo.

—La única forma de sacarlo de esos zapatos sin su cooperación, sería demasiado arriesgado. Probablemente acabaría en la cama junto a ti con lesiones.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Todavía no —respondió Poppy, molesta por no haber conseguido desaparecer el rasguño de la cara de Remus. Éste frunció el ceño malhumorado, pero no se quejó. Sabía que no tendría sentido. Poppy Pomfrey estaba en su modo "mamá gallina", y hasta que no hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, no habría nadie en la enfermería sin su aprobación.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza a la profesora McGonagall para indicarle que Sirius podía entrar unos minutos.

El profesor Flitwick salió por la puerta, murmurando sobre escaleras y alumnos torpes. Remus oyó su chillido de disgusto cuando Sirius aparentemente chocó contra él mientras entraba, con los pies descalzos, deslizándose por el suelo de piedra.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Sirius después de que se asegurase de que estaba bien.

—La escalera se movió —murmuró Remus, con el rostro ruborizado de vergüenza.

Sirius lanzó una mirada hacia el despacho de la señora Pomfrey antes de volverse a Remus.

—Siempre se han movido, y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

—Alguien me dio con una navaja de hombre lobo —susurró Remus—. Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie. Prométeme que no dirás ni una palabra.

—¿Qué es una navaja de hombre lobo?

Remus explicó lo que era, y Sirius escuchó horrorizado mientras miraba la nueva cicatriz que le adornaba la cara. Se sentó al borde de la cama y extendió la mano para trazar con un dedo la cicatriz, evitando cuidadosamente tocarlo. 

—Hay que decírselo a la señora Pomfrey.

—Prometiste que no dirías nada.

Sirius no se molestó en aclarar que en realidad no había prometido nada de eso. Quería llamar a la señora Pomfrey, pero una mirada suplicante en los ojos marrones de Remus hizo que asintiera y aceptara guardar silencio.

—¿Tan malo es? —susurró Remus, aunque sabía la respuesta. Una herida de un hombre lobo nunca desaparecería, sin importar cómo se había hecho.

—Vas a tener que practicar esos encantamientos de ocultación con los que Romulus no deja de molestarte.

—No me ha dicho que lo practique desde que llegué aquí —le recordó Remus—. Era para que pudiera mezclarme con el resto de la gente sin ser reconocido como el hombre lobo fugitivo. Ahora que no me busca el Ministerio de la Magia no es necesario...

—Excepto por vanidad —intervino Sirius.

—No soy vanidoso —resopló Remus, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño a su amigo—. Sé que no hay mucho que ver.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Sirius. Estuvo a punto de decirle que pensaba que era muy atractivo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta.

—Soy un hombre lobo adolescente que tiene casi diez años de cicatrices. Las chicas no están exactamente peleándose por mí.

Sirius bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—En primer lugar, la mayor parte de tus cicatrices están escondidas debajo de la ropa, y lo sabes. En cuanto a las chicas, no están haciendo exactamente cola a ninguno de los Gryffindors de cuarto. Peter piensa que es porque les hemos hecho demasiadas bromas, así que sólo corren cuando nos ven.

Remus sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero aún así...

—Pero nada —le regañó Sirius—. A las chicas no les importará si tienes un pequeño arañazo en la cara. Probablemente pensarán que es sexy y espectacular. A ellas les gustan estas cosas.

—Las niñas son estúpidas —murmuró Remus, levantando su mano para tocar la herida—. La señora Pomfrey quiere que me quede esta noche. ¿Has aprendido algún encantamiento de cobertura?

—Claro.

—Umm...

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías... ya sabes... ocultarlo por esta noche?

Sirius sonrió y sacó su varita.

—Por supuesto —contestó, y murmuró el hechizo que escondería la herida de los ojos de cualquiera que mirara a Remus Lupin. Sólo duraría un par de horas, pero se aseguraría de estar ahí para repetirlo cuando fuera necesario—. Remus, ¿qué pasa con esos Ravenclaw? ¿Dejarás que se salgan con la suya?

—Sólo empeorará si le dices a los profesores —señaló Remus—. Los demás me verán como un chivato. Además, McGonagall y los demás me vigilaran nuevamente de cerca. Pronto se olvidará todo.

—¡Pero no pueden salirse con la suya!

—¿De qué servirá contarlo? —preguntó Remus—. Déjalo ir.

—Está bien, no voy a decirle a los profesores —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—Y lo haremos —respondió Remus, decidido—. Estoy pensando en esa lista de bromas que James ha estado preparando todo el año.

—¿Te refieres a los que hemos estado usando todo el año?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a la lista de las que le dijimos que eran demasiado peligrosas y arriesgadas.

—¿Cuál tienes en mente?

—No sé, pero no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya —Remus levantó la mano hacia su cara y miró a Sirius cautelosamente—. No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.

Sirius tomó la mano de Remus.

—¿Necesitas preguntar? —susurró—. Voy a echar un vistazo a la lista de James esta noche, y lo que decidas, te ayudaremos a hacerlo.

* * *

 

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Peter tan pronto como Sirius entró en la habitación.

—Se pondrá bien.

—¿Cómo se las arregló para caerse por las escaleras? —preguntó James con incredulidad—. Nunca escuché de alguien que hiciera algo tan estúpido.

—Fue acorralado por un grupo de Ravenclaws —explicó Sirius–. Lo atacaron con una navaja de hombre lobo, y cuando se alejó de ellos, se cayó.

—Seguro que los expulsan —susurró Peter.

—No, no lo harán.

—¿Por qué no? No pueden ir y atacar a un alumno así porque así. Podría haber muerto.

—Remus no le dirá nada a los profesores.

—¿Quieres decir que dejará que se salgan con la suya? —preguntó James—. No me parecía ese tipo de persona.

Sirius le sonrió burlonamente; recordándole a James que sabía de primera mano que ese era el caso.

Peter, que fue un poco más rápido en percatarse de ello, se dio cuenta de que James no lo entendía.

—Va a vengarse, ¿no?

Sirius asintió.

—Quiere hacer una de las bromas de la lista "demasiado peligrosas".

—¿En serio? —James lo miró sorprendido, pero no perdió tiempo en coger la lista del fondo de su baúl—. ¿Cuál? —Echó un vistazo a la lista rápidamente—. La mayor parte están enfocadas en los Slytherins y sus dormitorios. Nunca pensé que nos gustaría realizarlo a otra de las casas.

—Yo tampoco pensé que serían los Ravenclaws quienes atacaran a Remus —murmuró Sirius.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dio un salto mientras Romulus aparecía en el dormitorio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Romulus— ¿Qué es eso de unos Ravenclaws atacando a Remus?

—Tres de ellos lo acorralaron con una navaja de hombre lobo —explicó Sirius—. Se cayó por una de las escaleras y le cortaron la cara.

Romulus no dijo nada y atravesó la pared más cercana en dirección a la enfermería.

Los tres chicos todavía estaban mirando la lista de bromas, considerando cuáles podrían ser adaptados para ser utilizados en la torre de Ravenclaw en lugar de las mazmorras de Slytherin, cuando Romulus reaparecido.

—Ya pueden dejar la lista, chicos —les aconsejó—. He hablado con Remus y no será necesario.

—¿Lo convenciste de no vengarse? —preguntó James.

—Pensé que estarías de acuerdo —añadió Sirius—. ¿Dejarás a esos idiotas que se salgan con la suya? ¿Qué pasó con hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a tu hermanito? ¿Qué pasó con atrapar a cualquiera que lo lastime? ¿Qué pasó con hacerle pagar a cualquiera que le haga daño?

—Oh, van a pagar por ello —Romulus silbó—. ¿No es así?

Se dio la vuelta, y Sirius vio que tenían más compañía de la que se había creído.

Sir Nicolas, el Fraile Gordo y la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw estaban detrás de Romulus, con una mirada tan furiosa como nunca los había visto en su vida.

—Una vergüenza para la escuela —murmuró el Fraile—. Eso es lo que son.

—Tres contra uno —añadió Sir Nicolas—. Altamente injusto y una marca de cobardía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Sirius.

—Vamos a perseguirlos —dijo Romulus con una sombría sonrisa—. Cada minuto del día, siempre y cuando estén en Hogwarts, serán perseguidos por uno de los fantasmas de la escuela.

—Al menos hasta que confiesen lo que han hecho esta noche —explicó Sir Nicolas.

—Seremos como su consciencia —explicó el Fraile.

—No vamos a dejarles en paz ni un minuto —insistió Romulus.

—Así que, ¿los vais a perseguir y atormentar hasta que confiesen? Y una vez lo hagan, seguro que serán expulsados —Sirius sonrió para sus adentros. Era una venganza apropiada, y mucho mejor que las travesuras infantiles que habían estado planeando.

Los tres Ravenclaws resistieron menos de un mes antes de que el primero se rindiera. Después de eso, los dos fueron llevados rápidamente ante el director y expulsados de Hogwarts.

Remus no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde la noche en las escaleras, pero si los vio partir en uno de los carruajes de la escuela desde su asiento en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.

Esperaba que los tres fueran los últimos matones con los que tendría que enfrentar en Hogwarts, y que un rápido castigo de Dumbledore sirviera de advertencia para que nadie volviera a intentarlo de nuevo.

Levantó una mano hacia la cara, y trazó la cicatriz invisible.

—Ya se han ido —comentó Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No te volverán a hacer daño.

—Sin embargo, ¿qué impide que alguien lo intente de nuevo?

—No los dejaremos —susurró Sirius con dureza—. No los dejaré. Nadie volverá a lastimarte de nuevo, no si Sirius Black tiene algo que decir al respecto.

Remus sonrió suavemente y se volvió hacia su redacción, pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se quedara solo, sin Sirius para protegerlo.

* * *

 

Dos semanas más tarde, Remus sabía que no podía seguir así. Sirius le había estado echando cuidadosamente el encantamiento de ocultación todas las mañanas, reforzándolo a la hora del almuerzo y antes de la cena. Por lo tanto, Remus no tenía idea de la magnitud del daño que había causado la navaja de hombre lobo.

Salió del dormitorio de Gryffindor y recorrió el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Ninguno de los otros chicos estaban todavía despiertos; era demasiado temprano para ellos. Entró en el baño, y se acercó a uno de los espejos. El lado de la cara que tenía la cicatriz no se reflejaba en ellos, y Remus se armó de valor para darse la vuelta y mirarse la cara.

No era profunda, pero era claramente visible; y se extendía desde su frente, bajaba por su mejilla y terminaba en la barbilla. Levantó una mano, vacilante, y suavemente se tocó la herida.

—¿Finalmente decidirse verlo? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. Remus dio saltó, asustado, y se volvió hacia su hermano—. No es tan malo —continuó Romulus mientras observaba la herida.

—Sin embargo, nunca podré deshacerme de ella, ¿verdad? —Remus se volvió hacia el espejo en vez de enfrentar la verdad que podía ver en los ojos de su hermano.

Sacó su varita y apuntó su cara, luchando por recordar las palabras correctas del encantamiento.

—¡Oh, se ve horrible! —declaró una alegre voz femenina, abalanzándose hacia él para inspeccionarlo.

Remus retrocedió, levantando su mano para cubrirse su cara.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó.

—Ella es Myrtle —dijo Romulus—. Normalmente está en uno de los baños de las chicas de la planta baja.

—No siempre —respondió Myrtle con una tímida sonrisa hacia el hermano mayor—. Te he estado buscando durante horas.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Remus mientras su hermano se alejaba despacio hacia la puerta.

Myrtle lo ignoró mientras se acercaba hacia Romulus.

—Somos los únicos fantasmas en Hogwarts que han muerto hace menos de cincuenta años. ¡Tenemos tanto en común! Los dos morimos trágicamente jóvenes, ¿no crees?

Remus no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Romulus tan avergonzado. Una pequeña sonrisa se le empezaba a escapar mientras Myrtle se acercaba más a Romulus.

—Rom, ¿hay algo que no me has contado? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Remus... —Romulus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. La sonrisa de Remus estaba a punto de convertirse en una risa.

—Hay un lugar romántico precioso al final del lago —sugirió Myrtle—. Lo vi cuando me fui por las tuberías del castillo el mes pasado. Nadie va allí.

—Soy demasiado mayor para ti —insistió Romulus, su voz era apenas más que un chillido de pánico.

—Morí antes de que nacieras —señaló Myrtle con una sonrisa—. Eso me hace mayor que tú, y el tiempo no significa tanto cuando eres un fantasma. Los años sólo se juntan... largos y solitarios años.

—Ella tiene razón —bromeó Remus—. No me gustaría que te sintieras solo.

Myrtle le miró agradecida, y Romulus inmediatamente tomó ventaja de su distracción para escapar, fulminando a Remus con su mirada antes de desaparecer por la pared.

Ella pareció decepcionada, pero lo siguió, dejando que Remus cayera al suelo riendo casi histéricamente.

Finalmente la risa se calmó, aunque las lágrimas siguieron cayendo durante mucho más tiempo.

Así fue como lo encontraron Sirius y James un poco más tarde, cuando por fin salieron del dormitorio.

—¿Remus? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius acercándose rápidamente—. ¿Por qué no me esperaste a que te hiciera el encantamiento?

—No es tan malo —añadió James, viendo la cicatriz por primera vez.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían a rodar por su rostro.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—No llores, Remus —dijo—. No se nota tanto, de verdad.

—Estoy bien —dijo Remus sin aliento. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius mientras las lágrimas de la risa seguían cayendo—. No estoy molesto.

Una vez que Remus se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar correctamente, explicó el motivo de su risa y sus lágrimas.

James sonrió ampliamente y Sirius se rio. Estaban completamente de acuerdo con Remus de que la idea de que Myrtle tuviera los ojos puestos en Romulus Lupin era graciosa.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos tratar de juntarlos? —sugirió James traviesamente.

—No creo que Rom lo permita —señaló Remus—. Aunque sería divertido tratar de hacerlo. No me acuerdo de que alguna vez haya tenido novia.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bueno, supongo que podría haber tenido una de la que no me enteré. Aunque no me imagino por qué iba a mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Tal vez porque no dejarías de burlarte de él? —preguntó James.

Sirius sonrió, sabiendo que los tres estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo; burlarse de Romulus estaba anotado para cuando lo volvieran a ver.


	29. Out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

Remus pronto decidió no ocultar la cicatriz de la cara permanentemente.

—Tal vez sólo para ocasiones especiales —sugirió cuando Sirius guardó su varita sin realizar el encantamiento de ocultación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sirius.

 —Ya tengo un montón de cicatrices, una más no hará mucha diferencia. Tampoco es tan malo; cicatrizará pronto.

—Y las chicas pensarán que es sexy —añadió James, repitiendo, sin saberlo, las palabras de Sirius en la enfermería.

Remus resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que a pesar de su vacilante comienzo, Sirius y James estaban ahora en gran medida de acuerdo, al menos, cuando se trataba de consejos.

Cogió sus libros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras a la sala común. Tenía la cabeza en alto cuando los otros estudiantes se volvieron hacia él, muchos mirándole con sorpresa cuando vieron su rostro. Era sólo una cicatriz más, se dijo. Tenía muchas peores en su cuerpo, y sabía que, cualquier chica con la que tuviera una relación, tendría que aceptar mucho más que una delgada cicatriz que se extendiera por un lado de su cara.

* * *

 

Sirius miró su obra en la pared del sótano de los Lupin. Después de casi un año de duro trabajo, las pinturas de las paredes del mural del bosque estaban finalmente terminadas. Le había costado más horas de lo que había pensado. La primera pared era la única totalmente trabajada fuera de las lunas llenas, el resto, en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, y en ocasiones los fines de semana cuando él y Remus se habían deslizado hacia la casa sin permiso. Hoy había sido esta última.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó desde su posición en la escalera mientras esperaba a que Remus terminara su inspección.

—Te has olvidado un sitio —bromeó Remus, apuntando hacia el techo.

—¡Idiota!

—Se podría encantar como el Gran Comedor —sugirió Remus—. No puede ser tan difícil.

—Supongo que podría intentarse —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero no quiero correr el riesgo de romper la barrera de seguridad de tu hermano o el hechizo de olor del bosque.

—No había pensado en eso. Tal vez será mejor dejarlo como está.

—¿De verdad te gusta los dibujos?

—Es maravilloso. Hace que parezca menos una prisión. A Lunático también le gusta.

—¿Es serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Remus frunció el ceño y se frotó la nariz.

—Es difícil de explicar. Lunático... es... bueno, soy yo todo el tiempo, y se agita mucho cuando se acerca la luna llena. A veces puedo decir lo que siente, realmente son sólo impresiones, pero lo suficiente para saber que le gusta el mural. Él...

—¿Qué? —insistió Sirius.

—Le gustas —terminó Remus con un encogimiento de hombro—. Lo mantienes calmado, creo.

—Solamente hay una luna llena más antes de las vacaciones de verano —comentó Sirius.

Remus suspiró y se sentó junto a Sirius en la escalera.

—Lo sé. Te voy a echar de menos.

—¿Fue muy malo el verano pasado? —preguntó Sirius, volviéndose directamente hacia Remus.

Remus evitó su mirada y se mordió el labio. Sirius ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. Había visto las nuevas cicatrices que Remus había adquirido durante las vacaciones del pasado verano por sí mismo.

Romulus creía que no solo había sido mala suerte por parte del lobo haber probado algo de libertad, sino también que Lunático se hubiera acostumbrado a estar alrededor de Sirius cuando estaba atrapado en el sótano. Sirius sabía que el vínculo entre ellos se había fortalecido a lo largo del año. Era una situación difícil, y una de la que Romulus había hablado en varias ocasiones en los últimos meses. Estaba preocupado de que el vínculo entre Sirius y Lunático fuera demasiado fuerte.

Por un lado, era reconfortante para Sirius ser capaz de calmar al hombre lobo y que dejara de hacerse daño. Pero por la misma razón, significaba que Lunático era tan dependiente de Sirius como Remus. La diferencia con Lunático era que no le importaba si llegaba tarde o si no podía estar con él, Remus pagaría el precio de la fuerza de la unión entre Sirius y el hombre lobo.

Romulus no tenía ni idea sobre cómo resolver el problema, y como las vacaciones de verano se acercaban rápidamente, estaba claro que las cosas estaban por llegar a un punto crítico.

—Podría venir a visitarte para las lunas llenas —sugirió Sirius.

—Tu madre nunca lo permitiría —respondió Remus con voz cansada. Ya habían hablado de esto una docena de veces o más.

—No puedo dejarte sufrir de nuevo. No te habría dejado el año pasado si lo hubiera sabido.

Apenas ocultaba la acusación en su voz, pero extendió la mano para apretar la de Remus y tomar la dureza de sus palabras.

—No sabíamos lo malo que sería hasta que fue demasiado tarde —dijo Remus.

—Pero este verano sí que lo sabemos.

—Lunático sólo tendrá que aprender a pasar la noche sin ti.

—Ya sabes que te hará más daño si no estoy cerca. Voy a encontrar una forma de venir aquí.

—Tal vez sería mejor si no lo hicieras. Rom tiene razón. No siempre puedes estar ahí por mí, y he aprendido a aceptarlo. Lunático sólo tendrá que aprender también.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Remus con una triste sonrisa—. Lunático tiene que aprender a no depender de ti.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, sabía tan bien como Remus que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Estaré aquí —susurró—. Lo prometo.

* * *

 

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron demasiado rápido. Tan pronto como acabaron los exámenes, los alumnos empezaron a empacar sus pertenencias para el viaje a casa.

—No estarás ocultando tu boletín de notas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus cuando vio a Sirius metiéndola entre los libros de su baúl—. Conseguiste la máxima puntuación en casi todo.

—Da igual, a mi madre eso no le importa —respondió Sirius mientras volvía a sacar el boletín de notas y señalaba la parte delantera—. Ella echará un vistazo aquí, imaginará que Gryffindor no ha ganado la Copa de las Casas y tendrá un berrinche, como cualquier otro año.

—¿Quizás podrías pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que lo escriba de nuevo en un pergamino sencillo?

—O tal vez podría esconderlo en mi baúl y esperar que se olvide de pedírmelo —Sirius metió el boletín en la parte posterior del baúl con un suspiro—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu boletín?

—Dejaré que Rom lo mire cuando aparezca de nuevo —respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombro—. Aprobé todo solo, así que espero no obtener demasiadas quejas por el comentario de "demasiados castigos".

Sirius rio y continuó guardando sus pertenencias, decidido a no mirar demasiado a Remus, y esperando que el otro chico realmente se hubiera olvidado de lo que casi había pasado al final del año anterior.

Había estado tratando de olvidarlo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. De vez en cuando, le pareció ver que Remus le miraba de una forma curiosa; y volvía a aparecer de nuevo en su cabeza, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, una vez más.

Era mejor olvidar, se dijo. Fue un momento de locura adolescente. Ahora era más mayor, maduro y sabio, y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder a su mejor amigo.

Era bastante bueno mintiéndose a si mismo.

* * *

 

Remus no tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Londres con el resto, pero se consoló con despedirles en la estación de Hogsmeade.

No se fue hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista.

—Volverán pronto —le dijo Romulus.

—Seis semanas de aburrimiento.

—Sólo si dejas aburrirte —señaló Romulus—. ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Firenze y a los centauros? No has estado allí desde hace tiempo. Probablemente piensa que te has olvidado de él.

Remus asintió pensativo.

—No lo he visto desde Pascua —respondió, un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado—. Creo que iré a visitar mañana el campamento. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aprovecharas que el castillo está vacío para pasar tiempo con tu nueva novia?

Romulus puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las burlas de Remus sobre la persistente búsqueda de Myrtle en él. La molesta fantasma había llegado aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos, y recientemente cantando —con una voz más desafinada que la de Remus— fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —bromeó Remus—. Parece haberte tomado bastante cariño.

—Es una niña, y realmente no es mi tipo —murmuró Romulus.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa descarada mientras se abrían camino a casa.

—No Myrtle la Llorona, eso te lo seguro —respondió Romulus con una mueca.

* * *

 

Estaba lloviendo en Londres, pero Sirius de todas formas estaba muy emocionado. La visión de su tío Alphard esperándolo en la estación era suficiente para hacerle sonreír ampliamente y lanzarse en los brazos de su tío.

—Es bueno verte también —rio Alphard entre dientes—. Aunque sabes que tu madre no aprobaría semejante exhibición de afecto en público.

A Sirius no le importaba.

—Tienes que conocer a mis amigos —dijo mientras llamaba a James y Peter.

—¿Y dónde está Remus? —preguntó Alphard cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—Vive en Hogsmeade —le recordó Sirius—. Nos despidió en la estación y me hizo prometer que le enviaría una lechuza tan pronto como llegase a casa.

—Hablando de eso, es mejor que no nos entretengamos —le aconsejó Alphard—. Tu madre me dijo que la cena es a las ocho en punto.

Sirius asintió y dejó que su tío llevara el peso de su baúl. Agitó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos, y se dirigió hacia la barrera.

Alphard lo miraba con curiosidad, y Sirius sintió que su rostro enrojecía bajo su evaluación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Has crecido mucho desde el verano pasado —respondió Alphard—. ¿Las cosas están más claras para ti, o todavía estás confundido?

—Umm.

—Debo advertirte, tu madre ha creado muchas más cenas este verano, y creo que ha invitado a todas las mujeres sangre pura del país, por no hablar de la mayoría del continente. La primera es esta noche.

—Genial —murmuró Sirius con una total falta de entusiasmo.

—¿Realmente no hay alguna chica que pudieras invitar a casa para calmarla?

—Lo intenté —declaró Sirius—. Realmente lo hice. Traté de no mirarlo así y...

Alphard se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Sirius.

—Ahora deja de preocuparte. Si hay por ahí una chica para ti, la encontrarás cuanto menos te lo esperes.

—¿Y si no la hay? Si no puedo dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, ¿entonces qué?

—Nos preocuparemos cuando suceda —le tranquilizó Alphard—. Ahora, venga. No queremos llegar tarde.

Sirius asintió mientras seguía a su tío, y no se atrevió a expresar su temor de que no era bueno decir "y si y cuándo", porque estaba bastante seguro de que no podría volver a dejar de querer a Remus de la forma en que la que sabía que no debería.

* * *

 

—¿Qué es ese horrible ruido? —preguntó Walburga, echando una molesta mirada hacia el techo.

—Suena como música —respondió Alphard—. Probablemente viene de al lado.

—¿De al lado? —Walburga parecía disgustada ante la idea—. Los hechizos en esta casa son más que suficientes para mantener los ruidos de los vecinos muggles.

—Debe de ser Regulus —gruñó Orion.

—¿Regulus? —preguntó Pricilla, o como Sirius se refería mentalmente a ella, la chica número uno.

—Mi hermano pequeño —respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

—Sirius, cállate —espetó Walburga, cuando la madre de Pricilla preguntó si había oído bien.

—Es un squib, por lo que madre le dice que se quede arriba cuando tenemos compañía —explicó Sirius.

Si había estado esperando una reacción favorable de su visita, Sirius estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Un squib en la familia? —preguntó Pricilla, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Le pasa hasta las mejores familias —le aseguró Walburga, ansiosa por suavizar las cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Esto no ha sucedido en la mía —anunció la madre de Priscilla con una burlona sonrisa—. Ven, querida, nos vamos.

—Oh, no hay que apresurarse —intervino Orion, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pricilla se agarró el brazo de su madre y se desaparecieron del comedor.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan grosera? —murmuró Alphard mientras tomaba vino.

—¿Puedo ser excusado? —preguntó Sirius, ahora que el poco apetito que le quedaba después de comer tantos dulces y pasteles en el tren había desaparecido por completo.

Orión asintió, y salió disparado de la sala antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en la habitación de su hermano, sólo entonces parar para recuperar el aliento.

—¿No te molestarán más? —preguntó Regulus, su voz era casi un grito para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—Es mejor bajar un poco la música —le advirtió Sirius—. La oyeron desde la planta baja, y tan pronto como las invitadas escucharon que eras un squib, se fueron. Madre está en pie de guerra.

—¿A quién le importa? —murmuró Regulus, aunque bajó un poco el volumen.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Sirius, mientras miraba el tocadiscos muggle y las carátulas de discos esparcidas sobre la cama.

—De una tienda muggle de la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo tuviste la oportunidad de ir?

—Padre llegó tarde cuando vino a recogerme en el aeropuerto —respondió Regulus—. Pensé que se había olvidado de mí, así que caminé hacia casa y me detuve en algunas tiendas muggles por el camino.

—¿Tienes dinero muggle?

—Sí —dijo Regulus echando una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta—. ¿Recuerdas el galeón que tío Alphard me dio en mi cumpleaños? Bueno, lo llevé a una casa de empeño muggle.

—¿En serio?

Regulus asintió.

—Es de oro, y el propietario pensó que era algún medallón lujoso o algo así. Me dio dinero muggle a cambio de ello.

—Pero se supone que no debemos dar dinero mágico a los muggles. Si quieres dinero muggle, se supone que debes cambiarlo en Gringotts o en algún lugar así.

—El tipo de cambio en Gringotts no es tan buena como la de la casa de empeño muggle. Además, él no sabía lo que era.

—¿Cómo sabías acerca de esas tiendas?

—Aprendimos sobre ellas en la escuela el año pasado —respondió Regulus con una sonrisa—. Los muggles tienen diferente dinero para distintos países y todo tipo de complicaciones. Pero me enteré de las casas de empeño por un estudiante de quinto año en la escuela, quien señaló que podías conseguir más dinero en empeñar una moneda que intercambiarlo correctamente. ¿A qué es genial?

—Madre y padre se volverán locos si se enteran.

—No les dirás nada, ¿verdad?

Sirius sabía que debería hacerlo. Su hermano había hecho algo que no estaba aprobado en el mundo mágico, y en el peor de los casos, había arriesgado la exposición de su mundo. Pero no quería su hermano tuviera problemas, no cuando estaba mucho mejor que antes.

—Será mejor que te escondas este lote —advirtió, agitando la mano hacia los álbumes.

—No se lo dirás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Regulus de nuevo.

—No —respondió Sirius con una pequeña negación con la cabeza—. Eso sí, no lo hagas de nuevo.

—La próxima vez usaré una casa de empeño diferente —prometió Regulus, y Sirius sabía que eso era lo mejor que iba a conseguir. Esperaba que su hermano supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 

El campamento centauro había cambiado desde la última vez que Remus lo había visitado. Mientras miraba las fortificaciones que rodeaban las cabañas, se dio cuenta de que en realidad había pasado casi un año desde que había estado allí.

Remus caminó alrededor del borde de la alta pared de madera, preguntándose qué camino era el más rápido hasta la puerta que llevara a su interior.

Por fin, llegó a la puerta y llamó a la entrada.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó una voz desde el interior.

—Remus Lupin —Remus volvió a llamar—. ¿Está Firenze por ahí?

Los sonidos de los cascos fueron su única respuesta, y se preguntó si iba a estar fuera todo el día.

—Cachorro, ¿eres tú?

Remus dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y Firenze trotó para saludarlo.

—No me llames así —murmuró Remus—. Ya no soy un niño.

—Claro que lo eres —contestó Firenze con una sonrisa—. Comparado conmigo, de todas formas.

Remus rodó los ojos y miró de nuevo las puertas que ahora estaban cerradas, una vez vas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo ocurrió todo esto? —preguntó, señalando hacia la pared.

—Terminamos hace unos meses —respondió Firenze, dando una cautelosa mirada detrás de él. Condujo a Remus lejos de las cabañas antes de continuar—. Magorian sospecha que el Ministerio tratará de tomar nuestras tierras por la fuerza. Ha tomado estas precauciones para asegurarse de que no suceda.

—¿El Ministerio no tiene suficientes tierras? —preguntó Remus—. No es como si los centauros tuvieran gran parte de ella.

—No es mucho lo que tenemos, pero es valioso —señaló Firenze—. El bosque es rico en plantas y hierbas, muchas de las cuales no se pueden encontrar en ningún otro lugar de Gran Bretaña. Luego están los unicornios; este bosque es uno de los tres lugares de Gran Bretaña donde todavía se encuentran. Bueno, digamos que el Ministerio sabe lo valioso que es la tierra y Magorian cree que va a utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para obtenerlas.

—¿Eso creen?

—No he sido parte de las conversaciones con el Ministerio —respondió Firenze, con evidente amargura en su voz.

—¿Te está dejando de lado?

—En todo lo que pueda.

—Pero has estado haciendo todo lo que Magorian te ha pedido.

—No del todo.

Remus esperó a que Firenze hablase, preguntándose qué era lo que se había negado a hacer. Había pensado que el joven centauro haría cualquier cosa para recuperar su derecho de nacimiento, pero parecía que estaba equivocado.

—Magorian y Ebony tuvieron un hijo hace un par de meses —explicó Firenze—. Magorian ha dejado claro que su hijo va a ser alzado para guiar a la manada en un futuro, y quiere que sea su patrocinador.

—¿Su patrocinador?

—Mantener un ojo en él, ayudar a criarlo y entrenarlo...

—Pero es tu sobrino, ¿no vas a hacer eso de todas formas?

—Sí, pero como su patrocinador, también significa que estoy relegando de cualquier derecho que tenga por el liderazgo de la manada. Sólo el heredero del jefe tiene un patrocinador.

—¿Es por ti?

Firenze resopló y golpeó el suelo con los cascos.

—Por Magorian —respondió—. El mejor amigo de mi padre fue elegido para patrocinarme, y en su lugar...

—Te robó lo que era legítimamente tuyo.

—Y ahora quiere que patrocine a su hijo, sabiendo que yo nunca haría con él lo que hizo a mi padre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué piensa Ebony de todo esto?

—Ella está de acuerdo con Magorian —resopló Firenze con desprecio apenas disimulado—. Con tal de que se haga a su manera, estará de acuerdo con cualquier cosa.

Remus no sabía qué decir a eso, y cuando sintió caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, las utilizó como una oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—Te invitaría a entrar en el campamento, pero Magorian no permite que cualquier no-centauro pase por las puertas —explicó Firenze en un tono de disculpa—. ¿Te quedas en el castillo o en Hogsmeade?

—Realmente en ambos sitios. Tengo permitido ir a Hogsmeade cuando quiera durante las vacaciones, pero tengo que asegurarme de estar de vuelta en la escuela con la puesta del sol. Excepto con las lunas llenas, obviamente.

—Suena como si estuvieran cuidando bien de ti.

Remus rio.

—Lo hacen. Entre los profesores y los fantasmas no me dejan ni un minuto en paz…

—No te quejes, sabes que te encanta —bromeó—. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Vendrán a visitarte durante el verano?

—No lo creo.

—¿Ni siquiera Sirius?

—Probablemente no lo dejen sus padres. Sabe quiénes son, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién no conoce a la familia Black? Incluso los centauros han oído hablar de esa particular familia, aunque no hemos tenido tratos con ellos durante varias generaciones. Desde que uno decidió que quería añadir un trofeo de centauro a su macabra colección.

—¿Trofeo?

Firenze pasó el dedo por la garganta, creando un sonido.

—Ellos no mataron a alguien de la manada, ¿verdad? —susurró Remus.

En su mente había aparecido una horrible visión de una cabeza de un centauro exhibiéndose en casa de Sirius.

Firenze rio.

—El estúpido hombre se olvidó de que los centauros son mejores cazadores que él, a pesar de que nuestras flechas ayudaron a recordárselo. Fue hace mucho tiempo, poco más de cien años, pero es una historia que siempre se cuenta cada pocos tiempo.

—Me pregunto si Sirius lo sabe.

—Lo dudo. No me imagino a la noble casa de los Black contando sus errores y humillaciones.

—Sirius no es como el resto de su familia.

—No, no lo es —aceptó Firenze con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que cuenta —dijo Remus—. No es como los demás, de verdad.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. De todos modos, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce?

—Quince —corrigió Remus con un resoplido molesto.

Firenze sonrió, dejando claro que sabía exactamente la edad de Remus desde el principio.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No —respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Sirius? —preguntó Firenze, y hubo algo en su tono que causó que Remus se preguntarse el motivo de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas así? —preguntó.

—¿De que forma?

—Como si supieras la respuesta y encontraras algo divertido en ello.

Firenze se rio entre dientes.

—Creo que podría pasar un largo, largo tiempo antes de ver a tu amigo Sirius con una chica en el brazo.

* * *

 

La última de las cenas de Walburga Black parecía durar toda la noche. Ya era bien entrada la noche y ni siquiera iban por la mitad del plato principal.

Sirius había elegido un asiento frente a las ventanas del comedor, para gran disgusto de su madre; y estaba mirando la luna, que aparecía y desaparecía entre las nubes. Se preguntó como lo afrontaría Lunático sin él, y en silencio, trazaba un plan para poder escaparse a Hogsmeade.

Tenía un puñado de polvos flu en el bolsillo de su túnica, robado de la taza del estudio esa mañana temprano. Sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de salir por la chimenea sin que lo notasen.

La chimenea del estudio estaba descartada, ya que la habitación estaba cerrada después de que, esa misma tarde, un escarbato se había hecho camino misteriosamente hacia allí. Sirius sospechaba que Regulus probablemente lo hubiera ayudado a entrar en la casa como una forma de hacer notar su presencia y mostrar a su tío que todavía estaba interesado por las criaturas mágicas. Por desgracia, significaba que Sirius no podía ir a la habitación, como había planeado hacer desde un principio.

Dado que el estudio estaba fuera de sus límites, dejo el fuego de la cocina como la única opción, y solo tenía que asegurarse de que Kreacher no le viera ni contase que se había escapado. Había convencido a Regulus, una vez encerrado de nuevo en su habitación hasta que los invitados se hubieran ido, para que mantenga ocupado a Kreacher todo lo que pudiera cuando se hubiera servido el plato principal.

Por desgracia, el elfo doméstico todavía se mostraba muy hostil hacia Regulus, y Sirius sabía que cuanto más tiempo se prolongase la cena, más probable era que Kreacher regresara a la cocina; y su hermano, sin duda, renunciaría a intercambiar bromas con el horrible pequeño fugitivo.

—¿No está preciosa la luna esta noche? —preguntó Cherie a su lado—. Es muy romántico, ¿no te parece?

Sirius hizo un evasivo sonido, y trató de ignorar la mano que había aparecido de repente en su rodilla.

Al otro lado de la mesa, su abuela Irma le estaba mirando. Se preguntó que trataba de decirle con esa mirada, ya que estaba poco perdido. ¿Estaba molesta por las obvias actividades que estaban sucediendo debajo de la mesa o por el hecho de que no respondiese a ellas? Si se trataba de lo primero, deseaba que mirase a Cherie en lugar de él, y si fuera lo último... bueno, no había nada que quisiera hacer.

—Sirius, deja de moverte tanto —espetó Walburga—. A los quince años deberías de ser capaz de sentarte en la cena sin retorcerte como si fueras un niño pequeño.

Sirius dio un bocado a la zanahoria en lugar de responder, lo que le valió una reprimenda más. Éste vino de su abuelo Pollux sobre sus pobres modales en la mesa.

Suspiró mientras sus familiares se turnaban para criticarle, y deseaba que su tío Alphard no se hubiera retrasado. Por lo menos, podría pegarse a él una vez más, a diferencia de su tía abuela Cassiopeia, quién parecía estar subrepticiamente alentadora con Cherie por ser tan audaz con sus sinuosas manos.

El plato principal había terminado, y Sirius se volvió hacia su padre para pedir que le excusara. Orion ni siquiera había abierto la boca cuando Walburga interrumpió con un sonoro "no".

Iba a ser una larga noche.

El postre fue llevado por Kreacher al salón, y Sirius sabía que la oportunidad de colarse en la cocina mientras el elfo doméstico estaba arriba se había perdido. Los invitados fueron atendidos primeros, y en segundo lugar, la familia. A Sirius no le sorprendió lo más mínimo descubrir que le servía el último.

La mano de Cherie parecía estar permanentemente conectada a su pierna, y como tal, fue ella quien gritó de sorpresa cuando Kreacher derramó accidentalmente el postre de Sirius en su regazo. Sirius no podía evitar pensar que se había hecho algún tipo de justicia.

Después de que las cosas parecieron descender en una especie de farsa y mientras Cherie gemía por el desorden, Sirius aprovechó para deslizarse de forma desapercibida de la habitación.

La cocina estaba vacía, ya que Kreacher, sin duda, se había castigado a si mismo por haber insultado de esa forma a un invitado; y Sirius no perdió tiempo en meterse en la chimenea.

Arrojó los polvos flu y dijo claramente "Residencia Lupin, Hogsmeade", pero no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero a pesar de que las llamas eran verdes, simplemente no iba a ninguna parte.

Una sombra pasó la puerta, y vio a su tío Alphard flotando a ras del suelo en el pasillo. No lo culpaba, si él hubiera llegado en el momento del presente caos en la sala del comedor, no querría entrar tampoco.

Sirius intentó decir la dirección por tercera vez, en un tono más tranquilo; antes de que recordar, de pronto, un detalle importante: Remus no estaba conectado a la red flu. Romulus nunca había solicitado que fuera conectada para no alertar al Ministerio a su presencia, y Remus todavía era menor de edad y no podía aplicarse hasta que cumpliese diecisiete años. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa así?

Negó con la cabeza ante su propia estupidez e intentó esta vez ir a Las Tres Escobas, que era la red flu pública mas cercana a los Lupin. Esta vez funcionó, y un momento después, Sirius estaba saliendo de la chimenea del pub de Rosmerta en Hogsmeade.

Se apresuró a salir de allí, todo lleno de gente, e irse al aire de la noche. No estaba seguro de la hora, pero sabía que era tarde. A lo lejos se oía a Lunático aullando en protesta por su cautiverio, y corrió por el camino hacia la casa de los Lupin abriéndose paso a través de la puerta principal.

Los aullidos de Lunático ahora eran más fuertes, y Sirius tropezó por las escaleras hasta el negro sótano, asustado de lo que iba a encontrarse cuando llegara.

Romulus se movía a los pies de las escaleras, y Sirius podía decir por su mirada que había pasado algo malo.

—Vine tan rápido como pude —jadeó.

—Sé que lo hiciste —respondió Romulus—. Sabíamos que iba a ser malo este mes.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Sirius.

Sólo podía ver los ojos dorados del hombre lobo, pero había un fuerte olor a sangre en el aire, y la sensación fría de miedo se instaló en sus entrañas. Tenía su varita en la mano, pero se mostró reacio a iluminar toda la habitación.

—Bastante —dijo Romulus—. Nunca lo había visto tan violento, nada le calmaba.

—Ahora está más tranquilo —comentó Sirius.

—Porque estás aquí.

Sirius se quedó en silencio un minuto más, reuniendo valor para iluminar toda la habitación y mirar directamente al hombre lobo.

—Lumos —susurró Sirius, aunque mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para poder alargar un poco más la visión.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos y miró dentro de la jaula.

—Joder —dijo, y algo que confirmaba su estado, fue que ni Romulus fue capaz de regañarlo por su mal vocabulario.


	30. Now I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

El suelo de gris piedra estaba teñido con una cantidad terrible de sangre. Lunático se paseaba por la jaula, y ni siquiera parecía haber notado la adicional presencia en el sótano. Se sentó en cuclillas y dio un aullido ensordecedor.

—¡Lunático! —gritó Sirius, con la esperanza de que su voz calmara al hombre lobo.

Parecía que algo había conseguido, hasta que el hombre lobo se volvió para mirarlo. Sirius pensó que podía sentir la acusación en su dorada mirada, y se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su altura.

Lunático se dirigió hacia él, y Sirius pudo sentir que había algo malo en la pata derecha delantera. El hombre lobo cojeaba mucho y el olor de la sangre se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba al borde de la jaula.

—Creo que se dislocó el hombro cuando se tiró contra la barrera —explicó Romulus.

—¿Volverá a su lugar cuando se transforme de nuevo?

—Lo dudo —respondió Romulus con una mueca—. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que la transformación no le haga más daño.

—Parece que ahora está más tranquilo —dijo Sirius, justo antes de Lunático demostrase que estaba equivocado al chocar con la barrera en un intento de llegar hasta él.

El hombre lobo aulló por el dolor del hombro al entrar en contacto con ella.

—Hay mucha sangre —susurró Sirius.

—Ha estado chocándose contra la barrera durante horas. Creo que le ha afectado a varios vasos sanguíneos. Sin embargo, no creo que se haya dañado alguna arteria.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si lo estuviera, ya estaría muerto.

—Pero ¿no dijiste que antes ya se había dañado una arteria?

—Lo hizo, dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones fue cuando la transformación a humano estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera curarle a tiempo. Está perdiendo sangre, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que sea una arteria.

—¿Pero no habrá perdido, de todas formas, demasiada sangre cuando sea mañana?

—No lo sé.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos esperar.

—Esperar es lo único que podemos hacer. La barrera no dejará que pasemos a través del hechizo.

—¿No puedes quitarla?

—No.

—Pero es tu hechizo, seguramente puedes... —Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando se le ocurrió algo acerca de continuos hechizos y de las pocas formas en las que podía anularse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Romulus habló primero.

—No puedo hacer nada.

Sirius podía decir por su tono que discutiendo no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, y lo único que pudo hacer era esperar hasta mañana.

Lunático se mantuvo calmado después de eso, ya sea a través de su presencia o por el normal agotamiento, pero Sirius no podía dejar de centrarse en el charco de sangre que crecía cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¿Tal vez alguien debería decirle a la señora Pomfrey que viniera? —sugirió Sirius, y Romulus asintió antes de abandonar el sótano al momento.

La señora Pomfrey llegó con la profesora Sprout pisándole los talones. Le sorprendió de que la profesora McGonagall no estuviera allí también, pero luego recordó que Remus le había dicho que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor estaba de viaje este verano dando conferencias sobre los procedimientos que se requerían para convertirse en animago.

La señora Pomfrey posó en el suelo sus pociones y convocó varias sillas para que se sentaran y esperasen.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó Sirius, la culpa por haber llegado tarde esa noche hizo que su voz vacilara ligeramente cuando le preguntó a la sanadora.

Contestó que estaba segura de que estaría bien, pero no sonaba muy convincente, haciendo que Sirius se preocupara más.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, éstos parecían durar más tiempo que el anterior, hasta que finalmente un gemido lastimero desde el interior de la jaula advirtió a los observadores que Lunático estaba a punto de cederle el control de nuevo a Remus.

Sirius se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el borde de la jaula. Observó a Lunático retorcerse de dolor mientras se le estiraban los huesos, movimientos que causaron que aún más sangre se derramara en el suelo.

—Creo que la mayor parte de la sangre proviene de que los arañazos en el pecho —comentó la señora Pomfrey mientras se esforzaba por ver.

Romulus flotó a través de la barrera para poder estar al lado de su hermano, y asintió con la cabeza tras su evaluación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar hasta que desaparezca la barrera? —le preguntó la señora Pomfrey con impaciencia.

—Depende de la salida del sol —respondió Romulus.

—Entones no mucho tiempo —respondió ella—. Gracias a Merlín que es verano.

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras paseaba por el suelo, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando la barrera finalmente brilló de color rojo y desapareció.

Fue el primero en atravesar la barrera, con la señora Pomfrey detrás de él. Quería preguntarle a la sanadora si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que había estado aprendiendo y practicando en sus clases no era suficiente. La vida de Remus estaba dependiendo de un hilo y sabía que cualquier tipo de ayuda que ofreciera sólo la molestaría.

La herida en el pecho fue sellada, provocando un fuerte siseo por parte de Remus, haciendo que recuperara lentamente la consciencia.

—Bueno, ¿pero qué te has hecho? —preguntó la profesora Sprout mientras se acercaba—. ¿Seguro que no echas de menos tus clases haciéndote esto?

Remus le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa por su pequeña broma, y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Tus padres te han dejado venir?

—Como si ellos pudieran detenerme —respondió Sirius con un bufido.

La profesora Sprout levantó una ceja ante el implícito significado detrás de esas palabras, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Mientras tanto, la señora Pomfrey puso un gran frasco de poción regeneradora de sangre en la mano de Remus, y volvió a examinar la herida de su hombro.

—La dislocación está en el ángulo correcto —indicó.

Remus terminó la poción haciendo una mueca y pasándole el frasco vacío a Sirius.

—No me duele mucho —dijo.

—Se habrá puesto así cuando volviste a transformarte —le dijo poniendo suavemente la mano encima de su hombro para lo que iba a hacer—. Prepárate.

Hizo una mueca y apartó la vista de su brazo. Sirius se acercó para cogerle la otra mano, y la apretó con fuerza. No podía mirar como la señora Pomfrey ponía bien el hombro de Remus. No gritó, pero su cara se volvió de color blanco cuando el hueso estuvo nuevamente en su sitio.

—Lo siento, querido —dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando empezó ponerle unas vendas—. Pero es la única manera de hacerlo. Con todos los hechizos para la fijación de huesos, el crecimiento de huesos y todo lo demás... alguien podría haber pensado inventar una forma para volver a ponerlos sin dolor en su sitio. Otra forma sería eliminar el hueso y que te volviera a crecer, pero sería más doloroso.

—Está bien —respondió Remus—. No puede evitarse.

—Voy a comenzar a hacerte el desayuno —dijo la profesora Sprout—. ¿Te quedas a comer, Sirius?

Sirius asintió mientras ayudaba a Remus a ponerse en pie.

—¿Es demasiada molestia?

—En absoluto.

La profesora Sprout se dirigió al piso de arriba mientras la señora Pomfrey continuaba mimando a Remus.

—Umm, ¿señora? —murmuró Remus varios minutos después.

—¿Mmm?

—Realmente me gustaría ponerme algo de ropa, si no le importa —Sirius trató de ocultar su sonrisa por la evidente incomodidad de Remus. Le había visto tantas veces desnudo después de tantas lunas llenas que había olvidado que en un principio había sido bastante tímido.

La señora Pomfrey ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y se apartó para que Remus pudiera ir a buscar su ropa. Sirius supuso que, como sanadora, había visto un montón de estudiantes en un estado similar de desnudez y que eso no era nada nuevo.

—Estaré arriba en la cocina —dijo ella, dejando a los dos chicos y al fantasma siempre vigilante en el sótano.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Sirius mientras Remus se esforzaba en ponerse su pijama.

—Sí —respondió Remus. Gimió ligeramente mientras seguía intentando ponérselo, y Sirius dio un paso adelante para ayudarle.

Con la ayuda de Sirius, Remus finalmente se vistió y se dirigieron hacia el piso de arriba; donde la profesora Sprout estaba haciendo un completo desayuno inglés para ellos.

—Ahí están —dijo la profesora Sprout cuando se sentaron a la mesa. Colocó dos platos frente a ellos, y empezaron a comer.

Los dos chicos dijeron alabanzas por la comida hasta que la profesora explicó que tenía que volver al castillo.

Después de comprobar que estuvieran bien y dando a Remus numerosas instrucciones sobre el cuidado de su hombro, la señora Pomfrey decidió ir con ella, dejando a los dos terminar su comida.

—Realmente me asustaste ayer por la noche —dijo Sirius en voz baja—. Pensé que podía haberte perdido.

—No se puede decir que es una de las mejores lunas llenas, pero no ha sido de las peores —respondió Remus.

—No tanto —interrumpió Romulus.

—Me aseguraré de estar aquí antes de que cambies para la próxima luna llena —prometió Sirius—. Incluso si tuviera que salir a hurtadillas por la mañana o el día anterior.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Lunático tendrá que aprender a no depender de ti.

—No si eso significa tener que perderte en el proceso.

Sirius agitó su tenedor en la cara de Remus y le dijo decidido que iba a estar allí por cada luna llena, sin que él discutiera lo contrario.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir —dijo Remus con un amplio bostezo—. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

—Deberías dormir un poco —estuvo Sirius de acuerdo.

—Tú también —señaló Remus—. Has estado despierto toda la noche.

Sirius rio.

—Puedo imaginarme la cara de mis padres si les dijera que quiero volver a la cama después de llegar a casa. Voy a estar haciendo tareas, como mínimo, durante una semana.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí antes de volver? —preguntó Remus.

—Eso sería genial. Podría dormir un poco en el sofá, ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.

—No vas a conseguir dormir en esa cosa, está llena de bultos —sostuvo Remus—. Vamos, mi cama tiene mucho espacio.

—Er... —Sirius miró a Romulus con cautela.

—Sé que no es algo normal —murmuró Remus—. Pero no creo que a nadie le importe, sólo por esta vez. La habitación de invitados está hecha un desastre, y la habitación de Romulus es... bueno...

—Está bien —dijo Sirius. Sabía que Remus todavía no tenía el coraje suficiente para entrar en la habitación de su hermano, sobre todo con él siguiéndole todo el tiempo—. No me importa dormir contigo. Nunca lo hace.

Remus se encogió de hombros, encogiéndose un poco de dolor por movimiento, y caminó a su dormitorio.

—¿Te importa dormir al lado de la pared? —preguntó Remus—. No me gusta sentirme acorralado.

Sirius asintió entendiendo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y ponía su varita en la mesita de noche. Retiró las mantas, y se metió en la cama con un bostezo. Un momento después, Remus se tumbó a su lado y estiró la manta por encima de ellos.

Sirius sonrió mientras Remus se acurrucaba más cerca, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda para que no le molestara el hombro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus adormilado.

—Sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—No mucho, sólo pensaba en el tiempo había pasado desde que hicimos esto.

—Casi un año.

—Sí.

—Lo echaba de menos —susurró Remus adormilado mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Yo también —admitió Sirius antes de también sucumbir al sueño.

El sol apareció en del cielo sin que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta ( **1** ).

En algún momento durante el transcurso de la mañana, sus posiciones cambiaron de tal forma que Remus estuvo descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius, y los brazos de Sirius se envolvían alrededor de la cintura de Remus, y así fue como los encontró Alphard Black cuando llegó a buscar a Sirius para llevarle de vuelta a casa.

—¿Tío Alphard? —murmuró Sirius adormilado con los ojos todavía medio cerrados— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú. Oí que te fuiste a escondidas y tomé la red flu hacia donde Rosmerta, pero después no volviste a casa. No me tomó mucho tiempo seguirte. Hogsmeade no es muy grande, y todo el mundo sabe de casi todo el mundo, siempre lo han hecho.

—Estaba demasiado cansado para ir directamente a casa —explicó Sirius tímidamente.

—Tu madre está muy enfadada, y te han castigado hasta que terminen las vacaciones.

—¡No! —gritó Sirius, moviendo a Remus en el proceso—. No puedo estar castigado todas las vacaciones. Tengo que estar aquí la próxima luna llena, ¡tengo que estarlo!

Remus abrió los ojos malhumorado, y miró a Sirius.

—Podrías haberme despertado de otra forma —murmuró.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius—. No te hice daño en el hombro ¿verdad?

—No, me golpeaste el otro.

Alphard observaba la conversación con un grado de diversión.

—Vamos, Sirius —ordenó—. Le prometí a tu madre que estarías en casa a tiempo para el té de la tarde con Cherie.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Sirius—. Pensé que ella se había largado después de que Kreacher le derramara el postre.

—No tienes esa suerte —respondió Alphard—. Tu madre y la suya han pasado la mayor parte de la mañana discutiendo diversas formas de disciplina para los niños caprichosos y torpes elfos domésticos.

—Diez minutos en compañía de Cherie de las Manos Sinuosas es suficiente castigo —murmuró Sirius.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Remus mientras se sentaba para que Sirius pudiera salir fuera de la cama.

—Cherie de una forma u otra ( **2** ) —respondió Sirius—. Una vaquita molesta que no puede mantener sus manos en la mesa mientras cenamos.

Remus se rio, ganándose una mirada de Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estuvo poniendo sus manos? —preguntó.

—En todas las partes que pudo —respondió Sirius.

Remus se rio de nuevo y Sirius se abstuvo a darle un puñetazo amistoso, pues no quería dañar el hombro de su amigo, y todavía se sentía culpable de que estuviera despierto tan pronto.

—Vamos —instó Alphard—. Tu madre estaba amenazando con venir ella misma, y no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se puso los zapatos.

Pensar en su madre entrando en la habitación en ese momento fue suficiente para impulsarle a darse prisa.

—Lo siento, Sirius —dijo Remus—. No quería meterte en problemas.

—No seas tonto —respondió Sirius—. Te prometí que estaría aquí en las lunas llenas, y si no hubiera llegado tan tarde, Lunático no hubiera estado tan violento. El que debe de pedir disculpas soy yo.

—Puedes pedir más tarde tantas disculpas como quieras con tal de que no me dejes en posición de pedírselas a tu madre —interrumpió Alphard.

—Nos vemos en la próxima luna llena —dijo Sirius mientras le daba con cuidado un abrazo con un solo brazo.

Remus asintió, y después de ver a los Black salir fuera de la casa, cogió algo de comer y se sentó en el sofá con un montón de revistas de quidditch.

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place estaba alborotada cuando Sirius y Alphard llegaron, y no necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaban en el centro del alboroto.

Regulus estaba de pie en la parte inferior de las escaleras con expresión culpable en su cara mientras Walburga Black gritaba y gritaba con desaprobación.

Sirius se preguntó qué había hecho su hermano. ¿Habría traído más criaturas mágicas a la casa?

—¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí abajo entre respetables brujas? —gritó Walburga.

Sirius miró a la entrada de la sala de estar, donde Cherie se mofaba en la puerta.

Regulus parecía estar tratando de decir algo, pero desafortunadamente Walburga no le dio la oportunidad de que dijera una palabra.

—Una vergüenza para la familia, eso es lo que eres —continuó.

—Ahora, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Alphard mientras continuaba andando por del pasillo—. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que haya hecho el joven Regulus, probablemente fue una chiquillada de críos, no hace falta de que estés de tan mal humor.

—No he hecho nada —interrumpió Regulus—. Sólo quería algo de comer.

—Sabe que Kreacher le hubiera traído comida tan pronto como hubiera terminado de servir el almuerzo —espetó Walburga—. Le dijeron que permaneciera en su habitación hasta que los invitados se hubiesen ido, una cosa tan simple como esa, y ni siquiera puede hacerlo. ¡Inútil squib!

—Realmente —dijo Alphard con calma—, no se puede castigar a un niño por querer tomar un aperitivo.

—¡Sólo sal de mi vista! —gritó Walburga—. Y no creo que Kreacher te traiga nada hoy. Puedes esperar hasta mañana y aprovechar el tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu comportamiento.

Sirius se encogió cuando su madre continuó quejándose de su hijo menor. Captó la mirada de su hermano, y articuló "Más tarde te llevaré comida a escondidas". Regulus le dirigió una breve mirada de gratitud, que, desgraciadamente, Walburga capturó.

—¡Y tú! —dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius con una furiosa mirada—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Escapándote de casa y no ayudándome a atender a nuestros invitados!

—Iré a mi habitación y luego vuelvo, ¿vale? —dijo Sirius humildemente, esperando que su madre no captara que preferiría no ayudarla con los invitados.

—Por supuesto que no —espetó Walburga—. Irás a cambiarte para ponerte tus mejores ropas y estarás de vuelta en diez minutos —Lo miró un poco más de cerca y tocó el borde de su túnica con curiosidad—. ¿Qué es esto? Parece sangre.

—¿Sangre? —chilló Cherie, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Sólo tienes que ir y cambiarte —ordenó Walburga—. Cherie, querida, siento tanto que tengas que presenciar esto —Fue hacia la joven y la condujo de vuelta a la sala de estar, echando una última mirada a sus hijos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre? —preguntó Regulus— No es tuya, ¿verdad?

—No, no es mía —respondió Sirius—. Deja que te coja algo de la cocina antes de que me cambie y vuelva a enfrentarme con los leones.

—No son leones —murmuró Regulus—. Son puras serpientes, y de las venenosas.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía que, incluso sin tener que estar en su compañía, Regulus se hacía notar bastante en las visitas.

Cuando Sirius regresó abajo, y entró en la sala de estar con gran disgusto al ver que no sólo estaban Cherie y su madre, sino también sus primas Narcissa y Bellatrix.

Narcissa lo miró fríamente, y cogió un pastel de crema de la bandeja que estaba en la mesa de café. Sirius se preguntó si debía hacer un comentario sobre su aumento de peso; pero a la luz del temperamento de su madre, que todavía estaba bastante enfadada, se contuvo. En lugar de ello, se volvió a Bellatrix y le preguntó por qué no cogía un pastel. Bellatrix lo miró como si quisiera lanzarse contra él, y Sirius sabía que estaba recordando el pastel de boda del verano pasado. Tenía la sensación de que su madre podría sospechar que su comentario no había sido por cortesía, pero era lo suficientemente sutil para que no pudiera reprenderle por ello. Aún así, sería una larga tarde.

* * *

 

Remus se paseaba por la cocina mientras los minutos hacia la próxima luna llena se acercaban.

—Deberías de estar en el sótano —le aconsejó Romulus.

—Sólo unos minutos más —respondió Remus distraídamente.

—No falta mucho, y puede que no llegue a tiempo, ¿y si esperándole te transformas en la casa?

—Dijo que estaría aquí.

—Sabes como es su familia. Por mucho que le gustara estar aquí, sabes que podría no escaparse.

—Estará aquí —repitió Remus.

Romulus suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿Podrías esperar por lo menos en el sótano? —preguntó.

—Vale —murmuró Remus, y caminó por las escaleras, reanudando su paso hacia la jaula del sótano.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó el sonido de unos pasos correr por encima de él; y Sirius entró, medio cayéndose, por el tramo de escaleras.

—¡Lo hice! —jadeó, sonriendo ampliamente a Remus.

—¿Cómo te escapaste? —preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a Sirius y lo abrazaba con evidente alivio.

—Fue tío Alphard —respondió Sirius—. Me pidió que estuviera durante una semana en su casa mientras lo ayudaba a mudarse. Estuve allí desde más temprano, pero mi madre estuvo todo el rato a mí alrededor, asegurándose de que estuviera trabajando. Pensé que nunca se iría.

—No sabía que tu tío se estaba mudando.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió Sirius de nuevo—. Al parecer piensa que se está haciendo demasiado viejo para viajar todo el tiempo, y quería mudarse. Ha comprado una casa en Cornualles, justo en la costa. Es tan grande... Tienes que venir a visitarnos.

—No creo que a tu familia le guste que fuera —señaló Remus.

—Gracias por pensar en mí —bufó Sirius—. Siempre estoy pensando en ti, Remus —dijo con otra sonrisa—. El tío Alphard me dijo que no le importa que nos visites. Está arriba hablando con Romulus.

—¿Está aquí? —Remus miró nerviosamente hacia las escaleras.

—No va a entrar aquí, no si no quieres que lo haga.

—Está bien. No me importa.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro? —preguntó Sirius mientras Remus se quitaba la camiseta.

—Sigue un poco dolorido —respondió Remus—. De todas formas, dudo que la transformación ayude mucho.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello —prometió Sirius mientras tomaba la camiseta y la colocaba en la parte superior del armario—. Puedes relajarte en la playa conmigo durante el resto de las vacaciones. Incluso podrás viajar de nuevo a la escuela en el expreso de Hogwarts.

—No tengo billete —señaló Remus.

Sirius no le dio importancia, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Al profesor Dumbledore podría no gustarle —dijo Remus.

—El tío Alphard hablará con él. Los otros niños visitan a sus amigos en las vacaciones, ¿por qué tú no?

—¿Qué pasa con Greyback? Es mi tutor y podría tener que pedirle permiso, ¿no? Y James quería que pensara algunas bromas en las vacaciones.

—Si no quieres venir a visitarme, sólo dilo —soltó Sirius—. Pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo, ya sabes, sólo los dos.

Remus estuvo a punto de responder que por supuesto que quería pasar tiempo con Sirius, pero en ese momento la jaula se activó y comenzó la transformación.

La segunda luna llena de las vacaciones fue mucho menos violenta que la primera, para alivio de todos los que estuvieron vigilándole en la noche. Esto no quería decir que la noche no arrastrase alguna herida, como todas las noches de luna llena, pero al menos esta vez Lunático no castigó a Remus por la ausencia de Sirius.

Finalmente, salió el sol, y Remus volvió a transformase.

Sirius corrió a su lado tan pronto como la barrera desapareció, y ayudó a su amigo a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sirius mientras examinaba tiernamente el hombro de Remus.

—Como si todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se hubieran comprimido, estirado y se hubieran salido de su sitio —murmuró Remus.

—No pareces estar demasiado mal, no si puedes bromear sobre ello.

—Sobreviviré —dijo Remus mientras dejaba que Sirius le ayudara a levantarse—. ¿Dónde está tu tío?

—Roncando en el sofá —respondió Sirius con una risita.

—Umm —Remus vaciló, y sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente—. Sabes, sobre lo que has dicho antes… El que me invitarás a casa de tu tío…

—No pasa nada, olvídalo.

—Me gustaría ir —soltó Remus.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bueno —sonrió Sirius—, ya el tío Alphard habló con Romulus, éste fue a hablar con Dumbledore, y dijo que puedes estar conmigo hasta que se acaben las vacaciones.

—¿En serio?

—Si quieres podemos irnos después del desayuno.

—Gracias —dijo Remus mientras se apresuraba a vestirse y salir detrás de él.

* * *

 

Sirius se estiró en la solitaria playa, y observó a Remus volar por encima de él.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hago? —le preguntó Remus.

—Depende de la posición para la que pienses hacer la prueba —gritó Sirius, aunque sospechaba que no haría mucha diferencia. Remus estaba decidido a probar a entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor este año, y Sirius sabía que una vez que tuviera algo en la cabeza, no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Remus avanzó hacia él y extendió la mano para alborotar el pelo de Sirius.

—¡Hey! —protestó Sirius mientras ponía su pelo de nuevo en su sitio.

—¡Oye, chicos! —les llamó Alphard desde la casa—. ¿Habéis terminado de guardar las cosas para mañana?

—¡Casi! —gritó Sirius.

—Casi no es todo —respondió Alphard—.Vamos, entrad y acabad de hacer la maleta. Podéis volar con las escobas más tarde.

Sirius se puso en pie y se sacudió la arena de su túnica mientras Remus aterrizaba en tierra.

No había mentido sobre su equipaje; estaba casi echa, aunque todavía había un par de cosas por la habitación que Remus y él habían estado compartiendo.

—¿Tienes todos los libros de la escuela? —preguntó Remus mientras buscaba los libros mirando la lista.

—Creo que sí. Tío Alphard los compró hace un par de semanas, y por lo menos son los de la lista, a diferencia de mi madre.

—Será mejor que lo compruebe de todas formas —dijo Remus mientras cogía un par de cartas de James y Peter antes de encontrar su lista de libros unida a otra hoja.

—Yo lo comprobaré —dijo Sirius mientras cogía rápidamente el pergamino de las manos de Remus.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus— Sólo es una lista de libros.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que es...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; Remus había agarrado el pergamino de detrás y había visto la hoja de presentación que Sirius estaba tratando de ocultar.

—¿Eres prefecto? —preguntó Remus con la boca abierta—. Después de todo lo ocurrido y los castigos, ¿McGonagall te escogió para prefecto?

Sirius se sentó en su cama con un gemido.

—No te rías. Probablemente no tuvo mucho donde elegir. James y Peter han estado teniendo castigos desde primer año y…

—Y muchos estudiantes tienen miedo del hombre lobo que está en la escuela —concluyó Remus—. Mi mejor amigo, prefecto. ¿James y Peter lo saben?

—¡Merlín, no! —negó Sirius con la cabeza—. No se lo he dicho a nadie. No quiero que todos piensen que soy una especie de empollón o el perrito faldero de la profesora.

—No creo que nadie lo piense mientras estoy en la escuela —señaló Remus—. Entre la señora Pomfrey, Sprout y McGonagall, es como tener tres madres detrás de mí. Si alguien es el perrito faldero, estoy bastante seguro de que soy yo.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no tú? —preguntó Sirius—. Dumbledore quiere que te traten como cualquier otro estudiante. ¿Por qué no ser un prefecto y demostrar lo bien que lo estás haciendo?

—No puede haber muchas razones. Todavía me estoy poniendo al día sobre todas las asignaturas, y este año serán los TIMOs, no creo que tenga tiempo para ser prefecto de todas formas.

—Serías uno mejor que yo.

—Basura, serás un gran prefecto.

—Tal vez.

—Definitivamente —rectificó Remus—. Sirius Black, prefecto de Gryffindor.

—No sé que me sorprende más, si ser seleccionado a Gryffindor o que me nombren prefecto.

—¿Dónde está tu insignia?

—En mi baúl.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Sirius se puso en pie y buscó la insignia.

—Aquí tienes.

Remus se acercó para tomar la insignia de la mano extendida de Sirius, y éste suspiró cuando sus dedos le rozaron.

—Tenías razón —dijo Sirius mientras Remus le ponía la insignia en la manga de su camiseta.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Remus distraídamente.

—Eres más alto que yo —respondió Sirius. Levantó la mano para demostrar de qué estaba hablando. Remus no era mucho más alto que él, pero le alcanzaba por unos centímetros.

—Te lo dije —dijo Remus presumiendo con una sonrisa.

Sirius pensó en la mañana en la que habían estado hablando sobre eso, y se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie tan cerca como lo estuvieron entonces. En el último año, Sirius había evitado pensar en lo cerca que había estado de besar a Remus. Había pasado un año mintiéndose a sí mismo y tratando de negar sus propios sentimientos en flor de piel. Había tratado de mirar en cualquier momento a las chicas de Hogwarts como novias en potencia, pero ninguna había capturado su interés. No quería pasar su tiempo con ellas; sólo quería estar con Remus.

Él era un Black, y no huían de cualquier cosa desagradable. Bueno, lo harían causando la mayor parte de lo desagradable, pero el punto todavía estaba allí.

Era un Gryffindor, y dentro de él tenía el coraje para ser diferente, sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

No tenía sentido mentirse a sí mismo, sólo estaba haciéndolo más miserable. Simplemente no le gustaban las chicas, al menos no de la forma en la que lo hacían los demás chicos.

Le gustaba Remus.

Le gustaba el entusiasmo y la alegría que había visto tanto en Remus desde que había sido invitado a ir a Hogwarts. Le gustaba su tranquilo sentido del humor y la forma en que se burlaba de él, sin malicia. Le gustaba su imprudente osadía y valiente determinación.

Más que eso, le gustaba la sensación de la mano de Remus cuando estaba en la suya. Le gustaba la sensación de calor que provenía del otro chico cuando compartían cama, y sabía que quería tenerlo así cada noche.

Había tardado meses en acostumbrarse a dormir sin Remus acurrucado junto a él, y ahora, en una temprana mañana de verano, estaba deseando su presencia una vez más. No quería tener que acostumbrarse a dormir sólo, quería a Remus con él, sin importar lo que dijera Romulus o cualquier otra persona al respecto.

Quería saber lo que se sentía al besar a Remus, pero sabía que no tenía el coraje de descubrirlo por el momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus, arrastrándolo fuera de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —asintió Sirius—. Sólo pensaba.

—¿Un knut por tus pensamientos?

—No vale mucho la pena —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, y se volvió hacia su baúl.

Esa noche se quedó despierto, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Remus por la habitación.

—¿Todavía estás despierto? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió Remus—. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—No lo sé. Creo que tengo un poco de frío.

Remus rio.

—Hoy ha sido el día más caluroso del año —señaló.

—Todavía tengo frío —murmuró.

Escuchó el sonido del colchón, y vio a Remus caminar por el cuarto.

—Déjame un lado —ordenó Remus, mientras daba un pequeño empujón a Sirius en las costillas.

Sirius sonrió y se movió en el colchón para que Remus pudiera ponerse a su lado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Remus mientras se acurrucaba a su lado y tiraba de la manta sobre los dos.

—Mucho —respondió Sirius, tratando de no sentirse culpable de haber empujado a Remus a ponerse en su cama. Se dijo que era como lo habían hecho antes. Habían compartido cama todas las noches durante la mayor parte de un año después de todo. La única diferencia era que esta vez Sirius sabía que por su parte no era inocente del todo. Se preguntó si Remus hubiera sido tan rápido en meterse con él si hubiera sabido lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de tener el otro cuerpo del chico presionado contra el suyo.

Sintió el cambio de la respiración de Remus cuando se quedó dormido, pero Sirius estuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo después de que el resto de la casa se hubiera quedado dormido.

Mientras se movía encontrando una posición más cómoda esperando que Remus no se despertara, se preguntó si tal vez eso había sido una buena idea después de todo. No era que no le gustara que Remus se acurrucarse en él; el problema era que a su cuerpo le gustaba demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ponía algo de que estaban muertos para el mundo. La verdad es que no me sonaba nada bien y lo cambié así para que quedase un poco mejor.
> 
> (2) El original dice "Cherie De something or other". No sé si es otra especie de mote o no he sabido bien como traducirlo. Pero no se me ha ocurrido otra forma de hacerlo.


	31. Trying to catch your heart

Sirius se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la determinación de ganarse el corazón de Remus Lupin.

Contempló la posibilidad de decirle a su amigo que le gustaban los chicos, pero descartó esa opción cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus podría no tomárselo muy bien teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho para poder dormir la noche anterior.

En su lugar, había decidido actuar con Remus como si fuera su novio y ver cómo reaccionaba su amigo. Eso no quería decir que le agarrase y le diera un inconsciente beso, aunque el pensamiento era tentador. No, Sirius iba a ser el novio más cariñoso y considerado que pudiera imaginar. Entonces, en el momento adecuado, saldría con Remus, y con suerte, él estaría de acuerdo en hacer las cosas oficiales porque ya había visto que hacían una estupenda pareja.

Acarició con la mano el pelo de Remus mientras el otro chico siguió durmiendo. Tendrían que levantarse pronto, pues el expreso de Hogwarts no iba a esperarles; pero en momentos como este, Sirius se contentaba con estar allí y saborear la sensación de tener a Remus tumbado sobre él.

La paz se rompió pronto con la llegada de Alphard cuando entró en la habitación para comprobar si todavía estaban en la cama.

—Vamos —le dijo, molestándole—. El tren sale en dos horas y ni siquiera se han vestido.

Remus se levantó automáticamente y salió corriendo de la habitación para estar listo a tiempo.

—Es demasiado pronto —gimió Sirius cuando se levantó de la cama y trató de recordar dónde había puesto su ropa la noche anterior.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Alphard en voz baja cerrando la puerta, a pesar de que podía oír el sonido del agua corriendo del cuarto de baño al final del pasillo—. ¿Estás seguro?

Alphard no necesitaba ser más específico, Sirius sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo recuerda lo que te dije sobre dejar que se enteren tus padres.

—Les diré cuando sea mayor de edad —prometió Sirius.

—Si se enteran antes, recuerda que siempre puedes venir aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen.

—Gracias —respondió Sirius, y abrazó a su tío con fuerza.

—Remus parece un joven muy agradable —comentó Alphard—. Y está claro que tiene buen gusto si se ha enamorado de ti.

—Es agradable —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—, pero no está enamorado de mí.

—¿No lo está? —Alphard miró hacia la cama sin hacer y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—Todavía no —dijo Sirius con un guiño.

* * *

La plataforma del andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba tan concurrida como siempre. Sirius había puesto tanto su baúl como el de Remus en un carro, y se había puesto cuidadosamente en el lado lesionado de Remus; garantizando así que ningún estudiante o adulto, por algún descuido, tocara su hombro a medida que lo empujaban hacia el tren.

—¡Sirius! —le llamó James desde el otro lado del andén—. ¡Por aquí!

Sirius le devolvió el saludo, y después de despedir brevemente a su tío, él y Remus caminaron lentamente a través de la multitud.

—¿Adivinad qué? —preguntó James tan pronto cuando llegaron—. Evans es prefecta de Gryffindor. Así que, ¿quién de los dos tiene la insignia?

—¿Cómo sabes que no es Peter? —preguntó Remus.

—Porque ya se lo pregunté —James se volvió a Remus con una sonrisa—. Eres tú, ¿no es así? El perrito faldero de los profesores del año pasado, no podía ser nadie más.

Remus se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y apartaba la túnica de Sirius para revelar la brillante insignia.

—Genial —dijo James con otra amplia sonrisa—. Ahora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? Estarás trabajando cerca de Evans a partir de ahora, así que asegúrate de hablarle bien de mí muchas veces.

—¿No crees que tal vez podría ser el momento de mirar hacia otra parte? —preguntó Remus vacilante—. Quiero decir, esta obsesión tuya lleva ya desde hace tiempo y todavía te pasas la mitad de tu tiempo peleándote con ella y el resto siendo rechazado.

—Es una relación de amor y odio —explicó James.

—Sí —intervino Peter mientras se acercaba al grupo—. Él la ama, y ella lo odia.

—¡Hey! Se supone que debes ser mi mejor amigo.

—Lo soy —respondió Peter—. Es por eso que te sigo diciendo que dejes de perseguirla, recojas los últimos restos de dignidad que tengas y sigas adelante.

—Hola, Peter —le saludó Sirius—. ¿Tuviste un buen verano? Lo siento, no pude escribirte más.

—Está bien, tenía más que suficiente correo de James, páginas y páginas hablando de la gloriosa Lily Evans para que no me aburriera. El verano estuvo bastante bien. Estuve en Egipto la mayor parte del tiempo. Es terriblemente caluroso, pero he hecho algunos buenos contactos en caso de que decida trabajar ahí después de la escuela.

—Deberíamos de subir al tren —interrumpió Remus, señalando con la cabeza donde el resto de los estudiantes comenzaban a subir a bordo del expreso.

Sirius los dirigió hacia el tren y guió a Remus al primer compartimiento vacío que encontraron.

—¿Dónde quieres sentarte? —preguntó—. No creo que te den un golpe si te sientas cerca de la ventana, pero no quiero que apoyes demasiado el hombro.

—Estoy bien aquí —respondió Remus mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la ventana apoyando el hombro herido lejos del resto del compartimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sirius—. Tengo que ir al compartimiento de los prefectos, pero volveré enseguida. Me sentaré aquí —puso sus cosas al lado de Remus—. Si tienes sueño asegúrate de no apoyarte en la ventana, puedes hacerlo en mí, no me importa.

Con esas últimas palabras de consejo, Sirius se fue del compartimiento y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del tren, donde se reunían el resto de los prefectos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó James después de que Sirius se fuera—. Sé que siempre ha estado pendiente de ti, pero no a este extremo.

—Me lastimé el hombro en una de las lunas llenas —explicó Remus.

—Que mal. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me lo disloqué —Remus levantó la mano para frotar la articulación herida e hizo una mueca—. No está tan mal ahora, pero la segunda luna llena no ayudó mucho. Sirius se está asegurando de que esté bien porque sabe que quiero intentar entrar el equipo de quidditch, y si me lo lastimo de nuevo, arruinaría por completo mis posibilidades.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron al oír la palabra "quidditch", y sacó un grueso libro de su bolsa.

—Va a ser genial si estás en el equipo —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿En qué posición quieres jugar? Necesitamos este año un nuevo guardián, y también un nuevo golpeador, pero creo que serías genial para guardián. Eres tan rápido que podrías proteger todos los aros a la vez.

Remus sonrió ante el entusiasmo de James y sintió una pequeña sensación de alivio de que no dijera nada sobre que no lo quisiera en el equipo, robándole cualquier gloria de la que disfrutara después de ganar los partidos de ese año. Esperaba que todos los demás miembros del equipo estuvieran dispuestos a darle una oportunidad.

Cuando Sirius regresó al compartimiento, se sentó al lado de Remus, quién le mostró una sonrisa extrañamente tímida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Remus, un tanto irritado. Estaba un poco cansado de las sonrisas de los otros chicos mientras observaban a Sirius estar tan pendiente de él.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que Remus se sentía un poco abrumado, y centró su atención en el carro de la comida que acababa de llegar a su compartimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen todos? —preguntó mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su dinero.

Remus se puso en la cola junto con el resto de los chicos, y sintió que su irritación se evaporaba tan rápidamente como había llegado. Sirius sólo estaba pendiente de él probablemente porque aún se sentía culpable de llegar tarde en la primera luna llena. Eso era todo... ¿verdad?

* * *

Sirius mantuvo su atención en Remus mientras se acomodaban en su quinto año en la escuela. Llevaba los libros de Remus, le ayudaba con su tarea, se aseguraba que tenía las mejores porciones de sus comidas favoritas cuando se le hacía tarde para el desayuno debido a alguna actividad que hacía por mañana e hizo un sinfín de pequeñas cosas para hacer su vida más fácil. Era tan atento con Remus como si estuvieran realmente saliendo, aunque se aseguraba de no agobiarle demasiado, como al parecer había hecho en el tren.

Remus no se había acostado en su cama desde que habían vuelto a la escuela, y Sirius se mostraba reacio a pedirle que lo hiciera, ya que no estaba seguro de si a Remus le gustaba de la misma forma. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pensaría si compartieran cama sabiendo que su mejor amigo era gay.

A pesar de sus noches de insomnio, Sirius se aseguraba de estar despierto bien temprano para las prácticas de quidditch de Remus con James y Charlene mientras que entrenaban para las próximas pruebas.

Aplaudió cuando Remus paraba una quaffle tras otra que James le lanzaba. Sólo esperaba que los prejuicios que aún persistían dentro de la escuela no perjudicaran que Remus tuviera asegurado su legítimo lugar en el equipo.

* * *

Remus volvió la cabeza y la enterró en el pecho de Sirius.

—No puedo mirar —murmuró en su camisa.

Sirius se rio y trató de abrirse paso a través de la multitud que se había reunido alrededor del tablón que anunciaba los nuevos miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de que su corazón probablemente iba tan rápido como el de Remus, pero en su caso no era de los nervios y expectación sobre quién había entrado en el equipo.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó Sirius con una sonrisa por sus palabras—. Dejad paso al prefecto.

—Con un nervioso hombre lobo a cuestas —añadió James, también con una sonrisa.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, una tarea nada fácil con Remus aferrándose a él como una lapa.

—No eres golpeador —comentó dándole una palmadita de consuelo en la espalda.

—No hice las pruebas para golpeador —señaló Remus—, sino para guardián, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius rio de nuevo.

—Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Crees que realmente me olvidaría de eso?

—Entonces deja de burlarte y sólo dímelo —le regañó Remus—. Por favor, no puedo soportar el suspense.

—Umm, déjame ver, guardián, guardián...

—Maldita sea, deja de atormentarlo —interrumpió Charlene—. Por supuesto que entraste en el equipo, Remus. Fuiste el mejor con diferencia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Remus, finalmente levantando la vista de la túnica de Sirius.

Charlene lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio que pensabas que no entrarías? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que jugué bien, pero soy... bueno... pensé que tal vez el resto de los jugadores no querrían a alguien como yo en el equipo.

—Alguien como tú, ¿qué puede hacer para impedir que gane el otro equipo?

—Alguien como un hombre lobo —corrigió Remus.

—El equipo quiere ganar —señaló simplemente Charlene—. Incluso pueden pensar que tener al hombre lobo puede ser beneficioso para que cause miedo al equipo contrario.

—Ellos no lo tienen, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remus con inquietud.

Charlene se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. En realidad te ponemos en el equipo para que podamos estar seguros de poder despertar al perezoso de allí para que vaya a los entrenamientos de las mañanas —Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia James, que parecía ofendido ante su comentario, pero no podía discutir con ella cuando tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

Remus se rio y disfrutó de la atención que recibió por formar parte del equipo de su casa. Sirius mantuvo su brazo colgando libremente alrededor por los hombros de su amigo y sonrió ampliamente al verle tan feliz.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo mientras le daba Remus un rápido apretón de felicitación.

Remus le sonrió antes de hablar con Charlene.

—Las lunas llenas no serán un problema, ¿verdad?

—Ya he hablado con la profesora McGonagall y me confirmó de que se aseguraría de que ningún partido esté lo suficientemente cerca de la luna para que puedas recuperarte.

Remus dio un suspiro de alivio, aunque la sonrisa parecía estar fijada permanente en su cara. Se volvió hacia Sirius con ella todavía en su rostro.

—No puedo esperar para decirle a Rom. ¿Lo has visto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Ya aparecerá pronto. Nunca está lejos por mucho tiempo, y va a estar tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy yo.

—Más le vale estar de vuelta en mi primer partido —dijo Remus.

—Lo estará —le aseguró Sirius—. Ninguno de nosotros se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

—No tienes que levantarte para venir a ver el entrenamiento —dijo Remus mirando a un soñoliento Sirius vestido.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo.

James todavía estaba profundamente dormido, y Sirius sacó su varita y le apuntó murmurando un encantamiento, saliendo un chorro de agua helada para despertarlo.

—¡Eres un perfecto imbécil! —gritó James mientras se sentaba, buscando a ciegas sus gafas.

—Es hora del entrenamiento —le recordó Remus.

—Podrías haberme despertado más suavemente. Sabes, podrías persuadir a Lily para que venga y me despierte besándome o algo así.

—Si Lily fuera a despertarte, estoy seguro de que sería un despertar mucho peor que un poco de agua fría —señaló Sirius—. Se pasó la mayor parte de la reunión de prefectos de anoche quejándose de ti.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Algo sobre que la acechas entre las clases y que rompiste su túnica cuando trató de huir.

—No quise pisarle la túnica —murmuró James—. Sólo le estaba ofreciendo llevarle sus libros.

—¿Tal vez no quería que se los llevaras?

—Tampoco Remus, pero se los llevas a pesar de que tiene el hombro mejor.

Sirius se sonrojó y se volvió hacia Remus.

—No te importa que cargue con tus libros, ¿verdad?

Remus rodó los ojos y se rio entre dientes.

—Puedo llevarlos yo mismo perfectamente, pero parece que te hace feliz cargar con ellos, así que ¿por qué iba a discutir?

—Entonces, ¿no te importa?

—No, Sirius —respondió Remus pacientemente—, no me importa. Eso sí, no vengas quejándome si algún día te encuentras con problemas de espalda debido al exceso de peso que llevas todos los días.

—¿Por qué vienes de todas formas? —preguntó James mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch.

—Para mostrar mi apoyo al equipo de mi casa —respondió Sirius fácilmente.

—¿Y por qué no mostraste apoyo cuando estaba yo solo en el equipo?

—No te vi practicar a tiempo —contrarrestó—. Además, ahora tenemos un gran equipo con Remus en él.

Remus se sonrojó mientras James continuaba burlándose de Sirius sobre su repentino interés en el juego.

—Cualquiera diría que te gusta alguien del equipo —sugirió astutamente—. Nuestra nueva golpeadora tiene novio, para que lo sepas.

—¿Quién dice que estoy interesado en ella?

—Las únicas personas que se levantan cerca del amanecer para venir a ver las prácticas son el equipo contrario y los que tienen algún enamoramiento o están saliendo con alguien del equipo. Y ya que no estás en el equipo de las otras casas, voy a sacar mis propias conclusiones y suponer que te has enamorado de alguien del equipo.

—No, no lo está —interrumpió Remus.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Si Sirius está enamorado de alguien, me lo habría dicho.

—No necesariamente.

—Por supuesto que lo haría.

Sirius sabía que si dejaba que ellos siguieran discutiendo sobre eso, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos o ambos serían capaces de averiguar la identidad de la persona que le gustaba.

Desafortunadamente, mientras quería saber qué pensaba Remus ante la idea de que salieran, no quería consultarle a nadie más del tema. Y de forma de que no fuera demasiado sospechoso, cambió hábilmente la conversación por otro tema que los dos chicos hablarían sin dudarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué equipo de la competencia creen que tiene más posibilidades de conseguir la Copa?

James estaba seguro de que se trataba de Slytherin y empezó inmediatamente una larga, en la mente de Sirius, aburridísima charla sobre su táctica y estilo de vuelo.

Todavía estaba detallando varias de las peores faltas que los Slytherin habían cometido el año anterior, cuando llegaron al campo.

—¿Estás listo para tu primera práctica? —preguntó James a Remus cuando se subió a su escoba—. No seas demasiado duro contigo mismo si consigo marcarte algunas veces. Soy el mejor cazador de la escuela.

—Idiota arrogante —respondió Remus cuando también se elevó en el aire—. ¡No te preocupes demasiado si no marcas una sola vez, Potter!

Sirius rio y se sentó en uno de los bancos para ver la práctica. No se sorprendió al descubrir que Rita Skeeter había aparecido a su lado, siempre presente con su pluma suspendida en un pergamino, como de costumbre.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien, ¿verdad? —comentó Rita—. Gryffindor incluso podría dar la talla este año para estar a la altura de Slytherin.

Él rio.

—Incluso les podríamos ganar.

Rita se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Simplemente me parece extraño escuchar que refieras a Gryffindor. En primer año realmente no parecía que te gustara ser un Gryffindor. Era como si te lo creyeras demasiado.

—No lo hacía —respondió Sirius un poco aturdido—. ¿En serio?

—Entonces casi no hablabas con nadie, estabas siempre desaparecido en Merlín sabe dónde, y parecía como si fueras una especie de pedante.

—Nunca pensé que la gente pensara eso —Sirius miró sus zapatos y frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente eso habían pensado las personas que lo habían visto la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts?

—Vestido con tus elegantes colores de Slytherin, pero sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor —continuó Rita—. A pesar de que comenzaste a hablar con la gente más tarde, todavía parecías estar mirando a las personas por encima del hombro.

—No lo hacía, o al menos no quise hacerlo.

—Era como si a veces, incluso ahora, te creyeras que eres mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros.

—No creo eso en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo pruebas? —sugirió Rita con una socarrona sonrisa—. Demuestra al resto de la escuela que todavía eres más que otro miembro de la noble casa de los Black y que hay en ti más de lo que parece.

—La gente cree lo que quiere creer —respondió Sirius—. No veo que puedo hacer para que cambien de opinión.

—Por supuesto que sí —arrulló Rita—. Me podrías condecer una entrevista para el periódico de la escuela. "Sirius Black, el mejor amigo del hombre lobo de la escuela Hogwarts, habla".

—Por lo tanto, ¿quieres saber más acerca de Remus? —Sirius rodó los ojos ante la previsibilidad y manipulación de Rita.

—Mis lectores quieren saber lo que se siente ser amigo de un hombre lobo. ¿Qué sucede en las lunas llenas? ¿Dónde estás mientras? ¿Estás realmente entrenándote para ser sanador?

Sirius gimió mientras Remus no pudo impedir que entrara la quaffle por primera vez en los últimos quince minutos.

Sólo estaba escuchando la mitad que decía Rita, mientras aplaudía y vitoreaba los triunfos de su amigo. Una quaffle había conseguido pasar, pero estaba claro que no dejaría que entrara una segunda.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Rita—. Una pequeñísima entrevista y todos te verán de otra forma.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo Sirius, con la esperanza de que se olvidara de él y encontrara a alguien más para molestar.

Afortunadamente, la práctica pronto llegó a su fin, y Sirius se apresuró a bajar al terreno de juego cuando el equipo descendió a tierra.

—Bueno, vamos a las duchas —dijo el capitán—. Buen trabajo a todo el mundo en el entrenamiento.

—¡Estuviste genial! —dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba a Remus—. Aquí, déjame guardar tu escoba mientras te limpias.

—Gracias —respondió Remus mientras le pasaba su escoba.

—Gracias, amigo —añadió James mientras le lanzaba su propia escoba, pensando que la oferta estaba dirigida a los dos.

Sirius vio como Remus se dirigió dentro con el resto del equipo.

—Hey, James —le llamó—. ¡Espera un minuto!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se quitaba sus coderas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo, ¿no?

—Que gracioso —respondió Sirius sarcásticamente—. Umm, me preguntaba... Tú... emm... ¿Piensas que soy un pedante?

James lo miró con confuso durante casi un minuto, y Sirius empezó a desear no haber hecho la pregunta.

—¿Es una pregunta tan difícil? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? —preguntó finalmente James con seriedad.

—No te habría preguntado si no lo quisiera.

—A veces puedes parecer un poco pedante —admitió James—. No tanto ahora, pero en primer año, parecías como si miraras a los demás por encima del hombro... Incluso ahora, a veces pareces pensar que eres mejor que el resto.

—Oh.

—No nos importa tanto ahora que te conocemos —le aseguró James—. Pero querías una respuesta sincera y esa es.

Sirius asintió lentamente.

—Gracias —susurró—. Será mejor que te vayas a duchar o no conseguirás desayunar a tiempo.

James se fue a las duchas junto sus compañeros de equipo, dejando a Sirius de pie al borde del campo de quidditch. Se preguntó si Remus pensaba que era un pedante, que se creía mejor que el resto. Por alguna razón, no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Remus no querría estar con él si pensase eso; no le gustaría salir con él si pensara que se creía mejor que los demás.

Podía ver a Rita a lo lejos, haciendo su camino de regreso al castillo, y corrió para irse con ella. Sirius sabía que Rita sólo quería hablar con él porque era amigo de Remus, y porque él se había negado persistentemente a darle otra entrevista. Pero con la imprudencia nacida de la conmoción de que todo el mundo pensara que era sólo otro engreído Black, le dijo jadeante que hablaría con ella para hacer la entrevista.

El rostro de Rita se iluminó en una brillante sonrisa mientras le arrastraba hacia el castillo, con ganas de empezar a trabajar en ella lo antes posible.

* * *

Sirius no le dijo nada a los otros chicos de Gryffindor, ni siquiera a Remus, sobre su entrevista con Rita. Esperaba que publicara lo que había dicho con honestidad y sin entrar en detalles sobre las cosas, pero sospechaba que era demasiado esperar de ella.

Fue poco después de una semana, cuando la revista fue enviada al resto de los estudiantes, y Sirius, después de haber sido alertado por Rita el día anterior, se levantó incluso antes de Remus con el fin de verla por sí mismo.

La leyó dos veces antes de arrojar el pergamino al fuego y enterrar su cara entre las manos.

Debería haber sabido que se volvería en contra de él. Todo lo que había querido hacer era tratar de convencer a la gente de que no era como ellos pensaban. En cambio, Rita había escrito un largo y detallado artículo sobre Remus, desde el punto de vista de Sirius, haciendo todos los detalles dramáticos y horribles.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —preguntó Remus mientras caminaba por la sala común, todavía vestido con su pijama.

—Pensando en lo sumamente estúpido que soy —respondió Sirius.

Remus se acercó para sentarse a su lado y le alejó las manos de su cara.

—No eres estúpido, ¿en que te has equivocado?

—Metiendo la pata a lo grande —dijo Sirius.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Algo realmente idiota.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí que puede —respondió Sirius con un gemido—. Simplemente no quiero que todos piensen que soy un pedante —Su voz se convirtió en poco más que un susurro—. No quiero que pienses eso.

—¿Quién piensa eso? —preguntó Remus con asombro—. No eres tal cosa. Nunca pensaría eso.

—Rita y James piensan que lo soy.

—James es un idiota insensible, ¿y desde cuándo escuchas lo que dice Rita?

—Emm... Desde nunca.

—Exactamente. Así que, ¿qué es eso tan terrible que has hecho?

Sirius no podía mirar a Remus cuando le confesó que le había concedido a Rita una entrevista para la diario.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Remus con una risa.

—No has visto lo que ha escrito —murmuró Sirius.

Remus se levantó y fue a buscar uno de los boletines de noticias de la pila cerca del agujero del retrato.

—Vamos a ver que es tan horrible —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a leer en silencio el artículo—. Bueno —comentó Remus finalmente mientras lanzaba el periódico sobre la mesa—, esperemos que nadie envíe a tu madre también una copia. Si ella se entera de que eres el mejor amigo que un hombre lobo puede tener, sin duda, pondrá el grito al cielo.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

Remus se rio en voz alta.

—Vamos, Sirius —le reprendió—. ¿No pensarías realmente que creería cualquier basura que hubiera escrito, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuró Sirius—. Lo siento mucho, Remus. Nunca pensé que fuera a girar todo alrededor de eso.

—No te preocupes.

—Pero ¿cuántas personas van a creer lo que está escrito? —preguntó Sirius—. Muchos estudiantes todavía te tienen miedo, y ahora que ella ha publicado esto, ¿cómo va a reaccionar todo el mundo?

—¿Cuántas personas van a creerlo? —pregunto Remus a su vez.

—Demasiadas —susurró Sirius—. Te han puesto como una especie de monstruo. No pensé que iba a hacer eso. Todo lo que dije fue que tenía miedo por ti en las lunas llenas. Ella pareció ser bastante amistosa contigo el año pasado.

—Sirius, era sólo agradable porque quería que la ayudara con el boletín de noticias y todas esas cartas de los padres. ¿Sabes que consiguió la máxima puntuación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercer año? —Sirius asintió—. Es porque ella piensa igual que el profesor Spion. Cree todo lo que lee, al igual que él, incluso cuando lo que está leyendo son sus propias historias. Podría haber hablado conmigo el año pasado, pero todavía pensaba que era un monstruo. Es por eso que no quería darle más información para el diario. No se preocupa en decir la verdad, no a menos que la ayude a avanzar en su carrera.

—Pero escribió la verdad sobre lo que dijiste de Greyback y tu padre.

—Debido a que los lectores con lo que había hablado querían oír lo que sucedió y esas cosas, y lo que dije le venía muy bien. Si le hubiera dicho algo de mis recuerdos antes de que me mordieran, hubiera puesto otra cosa.

Remus estaba siendo tan amable que Sirius sintió que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo Remus mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo—. No es tan malo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurro Sirius mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Buscaremos una forma de hacerle pagar por esto —prometió Remus—. No volverá a hacerlo.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás y aspiró fuertemente.

—¿Una broma a Rita? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —respondió Remus—. Ahora, ve al cuarto de baño y lávate la cara, te ves como una mierda cuando estas llorando.

—Normalmente no soy tan...

—Sé que no lo eres.

—Me siento tan estúpido.

Remus suspiró y tiró de Sirius para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas algunas veces, sólo te hace humano.

—Nos hace —corrigió Sirius—. Esto nos hace humanos.

Remus no respondió mientras instaba a Sirius a caminar hacia la escalera. Sirius desapareció en el cuarto de baño mientras él se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio. James y Peter aún dormían, y caminó hacia la cama de James. Hizo el hechizo sonorus y se inclinó sobre la cama para gritar "¡James!" en el oído del chico. Este se levantó de un salto y se cayó de la cama por el sobresalto.

—¿Qué demonios… —balbuceó—. ¿Llego tarde para el entrenamiento?

—Es domingo —le recordó Remus después de lanzar el hechizo para volver de nuevo su voz a un volumen normal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me gritas en el oído?

James se levantó del suelo y se metió de nuevo en su cama.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Sirius que piensas que es un pedante? —pregunto Remus sin rodeos.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te acuerdas? —rompió Remus—. Él no es un pedante y nunca lo ha sido.

—Sin embargo, miraba a la gente por encima del hombro, tienes que saberlo.

—No, no lo sé.

—En primer año apenas hablaba con los demás.

—Vaya, ¿me pregunto por qué? Sabes muy bien por qué no hablaba con la gente en su primer año, y de todas formas, la mayoría de eso no fue su culpa.

—No vas a empezar otra vez con eso, ¿verdad? —gimió James—. Le dije que a veces parecía despreciar a las personas, ¿y qué? Me pidió mi opinión y se lo dije.

—Y para tratar de demostrar a la gente que no lo es, ha ido y ha concedido una entrevista a Rita.

—Bueno, lo que hizo es sumamente estúpido.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —le preguntó Peter desde su propia cama, quien se había despertado por el ruido también.

—Desde el punto de vista de Sirius, no está mal, pero ella me hizo quedar como un monstruo de nuevo.

—Maldita sea —maldijo James—. ¿Estás molesto por eso?

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —respondió Remus—.Tenemos que volvérsela a Rita; no podemos hacer que diga esas mentiras. Y vas a ayudarnos.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ya que esto es en parte tu culpa.

Sirius eligió ese momento para volver al dormitorio y evaluar rápidamente la situación.

—¿Remus? —preguntó en voz baja.

—James tiene algo que decirte —dijo Remus dando a James una dura mirada.

James pareció un poco reacio y no miró a Sirius los ojos, pero murmuró la necesaria disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿todos estamos bien ahora? —preguntó Remus, ante estaba claro que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, ya que era una afirmación.

James y Sirius asintieron mientras Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —Remus se sentó en la cama junto a él para decirle a Sirius que tomara asiento—. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Rita y su asqueroso periódico?

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras James y Peter tenían la mirada en blanco.

—No va a salirse con la suya —declaró Remus—. Esta es su venganza por negarme a ayudarla en su diario el año pasado... ¡no va a salirse con la suya!


	32. Last christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo.

Sirius y Remus se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando Rita Skeeter se ganó su segundo castigo del día.

—Es mucho más fácil escucharla cuando no puedes entender lo que está diciendo —susurró Remus.

El hechizo lo habían encontrado después de la primera incursión legítima de Sirius en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Era relativamente sencillo, y causaba a la persona que fuese elegida que hablara en una lengua distinta, pareciendo como si farfullara.

Tal que varias de las palabras que soltaba por su boca parecían extremadamente vulgares, lo cual era una ventaja adicional.

Hacía varias horas que se lo habían echado, y no presentaba signos de que llegase a su fin. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, era que la persona a la que se dirigía no tenía idea de que le estaban hablando otra cosa distinta de su habitual inglés.

—Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros —susurró James desde la mesa de detrás de ellos.

Sirius trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando el profesor Flitwick sermoneó a Rita durante unos minutos antes de regresar a la lección. Estaba claro que los profesores sabían que Rita estaba bajo un hechizo, pero parecían dispuestos a no decirle cual era el motivo de sus enfados.

Aunque después alguien le dijo a Rita lo que le había sucedido, y le tomó sólo unos minutos averiguar quién fue el responsable y acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor con furia en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste, Rita? —preguntó Remus inocentemente.

—No puedo entender lo que dices —agregó Peter.

Rita gritó algo ininteligible y señaló con el dedo a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sirius.

Rita cogió su varita, pero los cuatro chicos fueron demasiado rápido para ella, y tuvieron sus propias varitas apuntándola antes de que pudiera coger la suya.

—Realmente no quieres hacer eso —dijo James—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si no pronuncias las palabras correctamente.

Rita parecía aún más furiosa, pero al menos vio la verdad en sus palabras.

—Se irá en unos días —dijo Sirius—. Mientras tanto, tal vez deberías tomar ese tiempo para mantener la boca cerrada y reflexionar sobre lo que dices de otras personas, tanto dentro como fuera de un pergamino.

Rita hizo un ruido que no sonaba del todo acuerdo a lo que dijo, pero se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—Bueno, creo que fue más o menos de acuerdo al plan —comentó James.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Remus—. Es una pena que desaparezca después de unos días. Estaríamos haciendo un favor a los demás si se quedase así para siempre.

* * *

Una vez que el rumor inicial sobre el diario se hubo calmado, Sirius no pensó mucho más en ello. Parecía que la mayor parte de la gente ahora no decían las mentiras de Rita, y tomaron la mayor parte de lo que escribió con una pizca de salero agradable.

Lo mejor de todo, era que Remus no parecía estar molesto por todo el jaleo, y estaban tan cercanos como siempre.

Desde el punto de vista de Sirius, no podían ser más cercanos. Estaba siendo tan atento como podía, y pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Remus. Lo alentaba en la práctica de quidditch, le ayudaba a ponerse al día en sus estudios, a colarse en las cocinas a altas horas de la noche, a irse con él a alimentar a los thestrals por la mañana temprano e hizo todo lo que pudo para demostrar que era el novio perfecto.

La única cosa que no había hecho era hacer un movimiento que mostrara exactamente a Remus en qué dirección quería entrar su relación.

Ellos estaban sentados cerca del lago al final de la mañana de noviembre, tomando un merecido descanso de sus estudios, cuando una lechuza familiar se abalanzó hacia ellos.

—Un howler —declaró Sirius cuando el ave dejó caer la carta en su regazo—. ¿Quieres adivinar lo que he hecho esta vez?

—Sólo hay una manera de saberlo —respondió Remus—. No hay nadie más aquí que pueda escucharlo, por lo que puedes abrirlo.

Sirius se acercó a romper el sello y se encogió cuando la voz de su madre hizo eco a través de los jardines. Remus se apoderó de su mano en un silencioso apoyo, y Sirius se concentró en la caliente mano envuelta alrededor de la suya, en lugar de los gritos de su madre.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK, ERES UNA ABSOLUTA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA, UNA ABSOLUTA DESGRACIA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR CON UN MESTIZO? ¿CON UNA CRIATURA COMO LUPIN? CONTINUARAS TRAYENDO LA VERGÜENZA EN ESTA CASA CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO, ACTUANDO COMO SI ESTUVIERAS ORGULLOSO DE TU AMIGO. DEBES DE ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE SER UN BLACK. ¡Y NO QUIERO OÍR QUE TE VUELVAS A RELACIONAR CON ESE MONSTRUO!

Luego la carta estalló en llamas, y los restos del pergamino cayeron sobre el césped.

—Supongo que alguien le envió el periódico —comentó finalmente Remus.

—Ella escucharía de nosotros tarde o temprano —respondió Sirius.

—¿Tú se lo enviaste? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo le escribí y le dije de nuestra amistad. Pensé que por lo menos tendría mi versión y no la de Rita. Le pregunté si podrías venir a visitarnos en las fiestas.

—¡Espera un minuto! —Remus sacudió la cabeza con confusión—. ¿Estás diciendo que le escribiste a tu madre y le dijiste que somos amigos?

—Eso es correcto.

—Pero ¿por qué? Sabes que no lo aprobará.

Sirius se volvió para enfrentarse directamente a Remus.

—Remus, eres mi mejor amigo, y no estoy avergonzado de ti o de nuestra amistad. Mi madre iba a averiguar que somos amigos tarde o temprano, especialmente si alguien le enviase el diario, como lo hicieron la última vez.

—A veces pienso que vas en busca de problemas —dijo Remus con un suspiro—. Pero me alegro de que no te avergüences de mí.

Sirius sonrió y respiró hondo. Este era el momento perfecto para tener la conversación con Remus. No había nadie alrededor para interrumpirlos, y no era como no hubiera planeado todo en su cabeza unas cien veces o más.

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí? —respondió Remus con cautela, preguntándose el motivo de su serio tono.

—Umm... ¿te acuerdas cuando hablamos de…

Desafortunadamente las palabras de Sirius fueron interrumpidas por el chillido de una segunda lechuza, abalanzándose hacia ellos, llevando también una carta en su pico.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Remus mientras Sirius tomaba la carta del pájaro claramente agotado.

—De mi tío Alphard —respondió Sirius mientras trataba de detener la lechuza de su madre, que seguía dando vueltas por alguna razón, tratando de atacar al pájaro de su tío.

Sirius abrió la carta y rápidamente leyó el contenido. Rio cuando leyó la advertencia de su tío sobre que su madre le estaba escribiendo un howler.

—¿Algo divertido? —preguntó Remus.

—Enid ha volado como el viento para tratar de avisarme de que mi madre me estaba enviando un howler en respuesta a mi carta. Mi tío dice que debería haber sabido que no podía escribirle sobre mi amistad contigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—También nos invita a Cornualles para Navidad, y a Regulus también, que viene de Australia.

—¿Estoy invitado?

—Sí, él organizará un traslador para los dos mientras que recoge a Regulus del aeropuerto. Al parecer, su avión aterriza en el mismo momento en que el expreso llega a Londres, y no le gusta que vayamos solos por la ciudad o a Cornualles.

—¿Un traslador? ¿Cómo va a conseguir eso? Los estudiantes que van a casa por Navidad se supone que tienen que ir en tren.

—Va a escribirle a Dumbledore o algo así. No será un problema, es un Black.

—Emm... ¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando la semana pesada me pediste que te contara si alguna vez decías algo que otras personas podrían pensar que eres un pedante?

—Sí. ¡Oh, mierda! Lo hice, ¿verdad?

—No creo que puedas evitarlo —dijo Remus—. Eres un Black, y estás acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya.

—Sólo golpéame en la cabeza cada vez que lo haga —ordenó Sirius.

Remus obedeció obedientemente.

—No quise decir ahora —murmuró Sirius mientras se apresuraba a enderezar su cabello.

—¿Qué quiere decir tu tío sobre que hagas caso a los anteriores consejos? —preguntó Remus mientras leía sobre el hombro de Sirius.

—Sólo me recordaba una forma de tener contenta a mi madre tanto como pueda —dijo Sirius, reacio a decirle a Remus lo que él y su tío habían discutido ahora que había elegido dar el paso para confesarse.

* * *

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró Remus mientras examinaba las gradas para distinguir la presencia fantasmal de su hermano. Era su primer partido de quidditch, y realmente quería que Romulus estuviera allí para verlo jugar.

Podía ver a Sirius sentado en la parte delantera del puesto de Gryffindor, agitando una bandera como el resto de la casa.

También pudo ver que Sirius estaba buscando a Romulus.

—¡Lupin! —le llamó Charlene desde el otro lado del campo—. ¿Quieres concentrarte de una maldita vez?

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y trató de concentrarse en el partido en lugar del espectador ausente.

Afortunadamente para Remus, no perdieron el partido por su falta de concentración, y una captura temprana de la snitch por parte del buscador les aseguró una victoria a sólo veinte minutos del juego.

Remus voló a la tierra con el resto de su equipo, pero con una sonrisa obligada, mientras trataba de sofocar su decepción por la ausencia de Romulus.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Sirius mientras hablaban después en la sala común—. Estoy seguro de que tiene una buena razón para no estar aquí.

—¿Qué razón podría tener? —espetó Remus—. ¡Es un maldito fantasma, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué otra cosa podría tener que hacer que sea mucho más importante que estar hoy aquí?

—No lo sé —admitió Sirius.

Remus suspiró.

—Yo tampoco.

Sirius se quedó despierto hasta mucho después de que el resto de los Gryffindor se hubieran ido a la cama, y de alguna manera no se sorprendió al ver a Romulus aparecer en la sala común esa noche.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—¿Está muy enfadado? —preguntó Romulus en lugar de contestar a la pregunta.

—Mucho —respondió Sirius—. Así que, ¿dónde estabas?

—Por los alrededores.

—Pero no durante el partido —señaló Sirius—. De hecho, me parece que no estuviste cerca durante gran parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Romulus lo miró medio nervioso medio desafiante, como Sirius lo miraba.

—Te has perdido su primer día en la escuela —comentó Sirius—. El día que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, y te lo perdiste.

—¿Tal vez estaba tratando de dejarle disfrutar del día sin que le obligara a recordar momentos más tristes?

—Podrías haberlo hecho —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero no creo que fuera demasiado. También te perdiste cuando consiguió sus resultados de los exámenes y las pruebas de quidditch, y ahora su primer partido. Los más importantes y mejores días de su vida en Hogwarts, y nunca estás a su alrededor en ninguno de ellos.

—Tal vez son los mejores días porque no voy por ahí poniéndolo triste…

—Eso es un montón de basura y ambos lo sabemos —argumentó Sirius—. Él te quería en el partido de quidditch hoy, y le has fallado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para un hombre muerto que perderse los días más importantes en la vida de su hermano pequeño? Sobre todo si ese mismo fantasma tomó la decisión de permanecer aquí por su hermano en vez de pasar al más allá.

—No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo. Remus tiene que aprender a vivir sin mí.

—A él no le va demasiado bien sin ti —espetó Sirius—, pero hay una diferencia entre dejar que ande sobre sus propios pies y abandonarlo.

—¡Yo nunca he abandonado Remus! —gritó Romulus—. ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso otra vez!

—Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a esto?

Romulus no respondió; simplemente salió de la habitación por donde había entrado, dejando a Sirius mirando el tapiz y preguntándose si había hecho más daño que bien durante su enfrentamiento con el hermano de Remus.

* * *

La Navidad en Cornualles era muy diferente de la Navidad en Hogwarts, y Sirius casi había olvidado cómo se sentía al pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

—¿Madre piensa venir para Navidad? —preguntó Sirius, haciendo un ademán para abarcar a Regulus en su pregunta.

—No se lo dije —respondió Alphard con un guiño—. No estaba invitado a la comida de Navidad en Grimmauld Place, y no veía ninguna necesidad de decirle sobre mis planes.

—¿Quieres decir que ella no sabe que no estamos fuera de la escuela en las vacaciones? —preguntó Regulus sorprendido.

—Se lo mencioné a tu padre, tenía que tener el permiso de uno de sus padres después de todo, y él sabe que es mejor no decirle nada a tu madre —Alphard se rio entre dientes, claramente divertido por haber conseguido ganar a su hermana sin que ella lo supiera siquiera.

—Gracias por invitarme también —dijo Remus.

—Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de que Sirius se habría negado a venir y se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts —señaló Alphard—. Sin embargo, tendréis que viajar de regreso en tren. Iremos todos a la estación, pero os dejaré fuera de King's Cross e iré con Regulus al aeropuerto.

—¿Puedo ver el expreso de Hogwarts? —preguntó Regulus ansiosamente.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo —respondió Alphard en tono de disculpa—. Hay que estar en el aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente para el registro.

Regulus pareció decepcionado, pero pronto se animó cuando Sirius y Remus expresaron sus propios celos hacia él por volar en un avión.

Sirius sonrió a Remus cuando colocaron sus regalos bajo el árbol después de terminar con la decoración, después de que Regulus se alejara de ellos.

—Tiene razón, ¿sabes? —susurró Sirius—. Me habría negado a venir si no te hubiera invitado.

Remus sonrió antes de echar una mirada por encima del hombro a Alphard.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—¿Está bien tu tío? —susurró—. Parece que está mucho más delgado que cuando lo vimos en verano.

Sirius se volvió para mirar a su tío y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, ahora que lo miraba bien, no se veía demasiado bien.

* * *

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Regulus.

Sirius gruñó y se dio la vuelta en su cama.

—Es demasiado temprano para estar despierto —respondió.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —susurró Regulus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es Remus, ya sabes, gay?

Sirius abrió los ojos y miró hacia la cama de Remus. Los ronquidos dejaban claro que todavía estaba dormido, pero tenía que verlo por sí mismo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Remus no podía oírlo, se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por ninguna razón, simplemente pensé que podría serlo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Él... —Regulus dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Él te toca mucho.

—¿Lo hace? —Sirius no podía decir que se había dado cuenta, y se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiera sido tan observador.

—Sí —respondió Regulus—. Cuando tropezaste por las escaleras, estaba bastante preocupado y rozó tu hombro, y siempre estaba acariciando tu brazo en la cena y dándote codazos cuando estábamos jugando a ese juego muggle. Parece tocarte una barbaridad.

—No me importa.

—¿No te importa que los magos hagan ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Regulus—. Hay un par de chicos un año por encima de mí en la escuela que se frotan y cosas, y les dieron una paliza por ello.

—No creo que le gusten los chicos—admitió Sirius—. Yo... —Frunció el ceño y dudó. Quería confiar en su hermano, pero más que eso quería que fuera a Remus primero quien le dijera acerca de sus propias preferencias.

—¿Qué? —insistió Regulus.

Sirius se mordió un momento el labio inferior.

—No me importa si es gay —susurró finalmente.

—Está bien —respondió Regulus, con su curiosidad aparentemente apaciguada.

Miró hacia el techo mientras escuchaba a su hermano volver a dormirse. ¿Podría Remus realmente preferir los chicos, al igual que él? Sería perfecto si lo hacía. ¿O era sólo que su hermano veía cosas donde no las había? Sirius lo resolvió tomando mucho más en cuenta los momentos en los que Remus le tocaba en el futuro, esperando que le diera una indicación para poder animarse más a confesarse.

* * *

Remus estaba leyendo el diario El Profeta en la sala de estar, cuando Alphard vino a sentarse a su lado. Sirius y Regulus seguían dormidos, y Remus sintió cierto grado de sorpresa al ver a un miembro de la familia Black despierto tan temprano.

—¿Hay algo interesante ahí? —preguntó Alphard mientras señalaba el diario.

—En realidad, no —admitió Remus mientras le ofrecía el periódico al hombre. Alphard negó con la cabeza y Remus colocó el periódico sobre la mesa de café que estaba frente a ellos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, durante los cuales Remus tuvo la clara impresión de que Alphard quería hablar con él acerca de algo.

—Has sido amigo de Sirius durante muchos años —comentó. No era una pregunta, pero Remus asintió en respuesta de todos modos—. Me alegra saber que mi sobrino ahora ha hecho amigos en la escuela. El primer año fue muy duro para él. Pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Remus—. Pero las cosas ahora están mucho mejor. No necesita preocuparse más por él.

Alphard se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre me preocuparé por él, hasta el mismo día en que abandone la Tierra. Eso es parte de mi trabajo como tío.

—Ojalá tuviera un tío como tú —respondió Remus con una triste sonrisa—. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber conocido a alguno de mis tíos o tías.

—Te diré algo, muchacho —susurró Alphard—. Puedes fingir que soy tu verdadero tío durante el tiempo que quieras.

Remus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora, como tema menos agradable —dijo Alphard con una mueca de fastidio—. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Remus asintió de nuevo.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero que cuides a Sirius por mí.

—¿Necesita que le cuiden? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa—. Parece pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo cuidando de mí.

—Lo sé, pero él te va a necesitar muy pronto, mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Alphard echó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta, pero todavía no había ningún sonido desde el piso de arriba ni señales de los dos hermanos.

—Hace mucho tiempo le dije a mis sobrinos, y al resto de la familia, que la única vez que me detendría en mi viaje sería cuando supiera que había llegado el momento de embarcarme hacía el final del último viaje.

—Oh —Remus se miró las manos, de alguna forma no sorprendido de lo que le decía.

—No me queda mucho tiempo, aunque estoy decidido ver esta Navidad a través con mis sobrinos —Dio a Remus un guiño rápido—. De los tres.

—No quiere que le diga a Sirius, ¿verdad? —supuso Remus.

—Creo que él sospecha, no puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón de su disposición por ayudar con cada pequeña cosa en la casa, pero preferiría que no supiera a ciencia cierta porque no quiero que las vacaciones... sean arruinadas con tales pensamientos. Quiero disfrutar de mi última Navidad.

—No diré nada —prometió Remus.

—Gracias —Alphard se estiró y palmeó la mano de Remus suavemente.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más. Remus estaba seguro de que Alphard tenía más cosas que quería decirle, y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre continuase. Finalmente, lo hizo.

—No has conocido a la madre de Sirius, ¿verdad? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. Me temo que mi hermana es una dura mujer que hará que nada detenga la línea Black. A no ser que Regulus... lo que es... bueno, las esperanzas y sueños de un nieto se centraran en Sirius.

—Por lo que Sirius ha dicho sobre el último par de veranos, ya lo hace.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Mi punto es, que se centrará mucho más en él, y las cosas se le pondrán muy difíciles en los próximos años.

—¿Hasta que escoja a una chica?

Alphard le miró de una manera un poco extraña antes de continuar, evitando la pregunta de Remus.

—Siempre he sido una especie de amortiguador entre los chicos y su madre, pero cuando ya no esté aquí para ser la voz de la razón, las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles, especialmente para Sirius.

Remus asintió, aunque tenía la sensación de que no se estaba enterando completamente de lo que le estaba diciendo. Supuso que realmente no importaba. Sirius era su mejor amigo, y por supuesto que estaría allí para ayudarlo después de la muerte de su tío favorito.

* * *

El día de Navidad fue, en opinión de Sirius y Remus, lo mejor. Había un montón de regalos para todos, y Romulus también había aparecido brevemente para desear a su hermano una feliz navidad. Él habría permanecido durante todo el día, pero Alphard había explicado que sus vecinos muggles vendrían para la cena de Navidad, y que podría ser un poco sorprendente ver un fantasma en la mesa.

En el momento en que la familia Mackenzie llegó, todos los Black y Remus vestían ropa muggle, y se aseguraron con seguridad de que nada de naturaleza mágica estuviera escondido fuera del camino.

El señor y la señora Mackenzie estaban encantados de ser los invitados de Alphard, y su hija Libby fue igual de entusiasta. Con casi quince años, Libby era mayor que Regulus, pero más joven que Sirius y Remus, y tuvo una risita contagiosa que animó la fiesta considerablemente.

—Ese vestido que llevas es precioso —dijo Alphard mientras sacaba la silla de Libby para que se sentara—. Muy favorecedor.

Libby rio y se sonrojó.

Sirius sonrió a través de la mesa hacia ella y estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es muy bonito —añadió—. ¿No te parece, Reg?

Regulus asintió en silencio y sonrió tímidamente. Sirius le dio un codazo debajo de la mesa para tratar de animarlo a pagar a la chica también con un cumplido. Desafortunadamente, la falta de asistencia a las cenas de Grimmauld Place habían dado lugar a un joven más bien tímido cuando trataba con reuniones sociales y chicas jóvenes.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, pasando Sirius la mayor parte de la comida mirando a Remus a escondidas por el rabillo del ojo. Varias veces le llamó la atención su tío, el cual le observaba, y sintió que su rostro comenzaba a arder.

Después de la cena la fiesta se trasladó a la sala de estar, donde todos se unieron jugando a juegos de la comunidad muggle mientras que en el nuevo casete ( **1** ) de Regulus sonaba diversas canciones de Navidad, que habían sido parte de sus regalos.

Finalmente, el día llegó a su fin, y los Mackenzie recogieron sus pertenencias para irse.

—¡Hey, Reg! —llamó Sirius con una sonrisa a su hermano pequeño que estaba de pie en el pasillo—. Tú y Libby están bajo el muérdago —dijo mientras señalaba a la ramita que colgaba del techo.

—Oh —dijo Libby mientras reía y se sonrojaba.

—Es una tradición —dijo la señora Mackenzie con un guiño a Regulus.

Regulus parecía tan rojo como Libby, pero obedientemente se inclinó para besarla brevemente en los labios.

Alphard dejó escapar un silbido a los dos adolescentes, que se sonrojaron ante la atención. Los Mackenzie todavía se reían mientras caminaban por el sendero y Regulus cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Así que, Reg, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso? —preguntó Alphard cuando se sentaron de nuevo en la sala de estar y Regulus puso un nuevo casete en la casetera.

—Me hubiera gustado más sin público —respondió Regulus después de que se sentase en frente del fuego.

Alphard se rio entre dientes y comenzó a tararear villancicos de Navidad muggles mientras que los tres muchachos bostezaban en repetidas ocasiones y trataban de mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Sirius se despertó a la mañana siguiente y miró alrededor de la sala de estar con cierta sorpresa. El sol de invierno brillaba a través de las cortinas, y bostezó y se estiró mientras parpadeaba por la luz brillante.

Regulus estaba acurrucado en la cómoda silla junto al fuego, y Sirius se estremeció cuando vio que las llamas habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Se preguntó por qué no estaba tan frío como debería haber estado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba acurrucado junto a él, con la cabeza en su regazo.

Remus murmuró algo en su sueño y se movió inquieto. Sirius se preguntó qué era lo que estaba molestando a su amigo, y le acarició con la mano por el brazo y por el hombro.

No quería moverse en absoluto. Quería quedarse donde estaba siempre. No preocuparse por sus padres y sus planes para su vida que tenían que ver con sus funciones como el heredero de los Black, y nada que ver con su felicidad. Solo quería quedarse allí con su tío favorito, su hermano pequeño, y lo más importante... Remus.

Sonrió a Remus, continuando jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello. Su dedo rozó la oreja, y Remus se movió ligeramente en su sueño. Sirius se rio en voz baja y lo hizo de nuevo, lo que provocó la misma reacción. Remus era tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo, que no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarle y tocarlo como si fuera realmente su novio... como si fuera correcto hacerlo. Su sonrisa se volvió más triste al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía el derecho de tocar a Remus como realmente quería. En su lugar, tendría que conformarse con las suaves caricias que calmaron el sueño inquieto del hombre lobo, y los abrazos envolventes que calentaban a la misma esencia de su ser.

—Algún día —susurró mientras Remus estaba entregado en su sueño, tendido de espaldas, dando a Sirius una clara visión de su rostro. Sirius apretó su dedo índice en sus labios antes de tocar el mismo sitio en la boca ligeramente abierta de Remus—. Algún día —repitió en voz baja.

Miró por la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie había visto su gesto excesivamente sensiblero, pero Regulus estaba profundamente dormido y su tío también parecía estarlo. Sirius no podía ver muy bien a Alphard volverse en su asiento y molestar a Remus, pero sabía que si no podía ver a su tío, entonces él no habría sido capaz de ver tampoco su gesto.

Sirius estuvo mirando a Remus y a la primera nevada de las vacaciones durante algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía que levantarse e ir al baño. Se movió debajo de Remus y se fue de puntillas por la puerta.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, se encontró a todos casi exactamente como los había dejado. El brazo de Remus estaba extendido en el suelo y Regulus estaba de tal forma que tenía peligro de caer al suelo, pero nadie se había despertado. Se sorprendió bastante de que ni Remus ni Alphard estuvieran todavía despiertos, sabiendo que eran conocidos por ser los más madrugadores y no por los que dormían. Sabía que Remus estaba probablemente alcanzando por la falta de sueño de la luna llena más reciente, por no hablar de que últimamente se quedaba hasta tarde despierto para combinar sus estudios con las madrugadoras prácticas de quidditch. Remus estaba decidido a tener éxito en todo, pero sólo había ciertas horas en un día, y Sirius sabía que había estado ansioso de que llegaran las vacaciones para que poder relajarse y ponerse al día con el sueño que tanto necesitaba. El sueño de su tío le preocupaba más a Sirius. Estaba cada vez más seguro de que su tío no se encontraba bien, y que mantenía al margen el grado de su enfermedad al resto de la familia.

Decidido a hacer más para ayudar en la casa, Sirius se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a hacer el desayuno. Estaba repartiendo los tomates cuando oyó que Regulus lo llamaba por su nombre desde el salón. Algo en el tono de su voz le alarmó, y Sirius puso la sartén y el tenedor sobre la mesa, apresurándose a ir a la sala de estar.

Llegó a ver a Regulus sobre su tío y a Remus cerca, de pie, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Regulus se volvió hacia él con una mirada de pánico.

—No despierta —susurró—. ¿Por qué no despierta?

Sirius fue a toda prisa hacia su tío y se apoderó de una de sus manos. Estaba frío, muy frío. Negó con la cabeza con negación cuando Regulus siguió tratando de despertar a Alphard de su sueño.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus, y sintió una mano descansar en su hombro. Se volvió para mirar a su amigo y empezó a temblar. Entonces Remus lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó hasta que los temblores se detuvieron.

—Tengo que llamar por flu a nuestros padres —dijo Sirius, y miró con temor hacia la chimenea.

Remus asintió y guió a Sirius al sofá.

—¿Regulus? —le llamó, y el niño más joven de mala gana se unió a ellos.

—¿Está realmente... —La voz de Regulus se apagó y miró hacia su tío.

Sirius asintió. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar la idea de decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Remus mientras Sirius se aceraba a la chimenea y cogía el frasco que contenía los polvos flu.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y entró en la chimenea.

—Quédate aquí con Regulus. No tardaré.

Con esas últimas palabras echó los polvos y se fue a Grimmauld Place, dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre y al pasillo. Todavía era lo suficientemente temprano para que los Black no se levantasen, y Sirius no estaba sorprendido. A pesar de que no había estado en su casa en Navidad durante años, todavía recordaba las grandes fiestas que duraban toda la noche.

—¡Kreacher! —gritó. Miró por todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, pero no había ni rastro del elfo doméstico. Trató de llamarlo mucho más fuerte.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius se volvió al oír la voz de su madre y la vio de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? ¿Y qué haces en pijama?

—Es el tío Alphard... él está... —Sirius hizo un vago gesto hacia el estudio y la chimenea.

—Tu tío está en Cornualles —declaró Walburga con firmeza—. Ahora bien, responde a mi pregunta.

—Nosotros hemos estado en Cornualles para las fiestas —explicó Sirius.

—¿Nosotros?

—Yo y Reg, y Remus de la escuela.

—¿El hombre lobo? —siseó Walburga—. ¿Es que no tienes en absoluto sentido del decoro?

—Tienes que volver conmigo donde el tío Alphard —declaró Sirius mientras se abría camino hacia el estudio.

—No voy a poner un pie en una casa con un hombre lobo —declaró Walburga—. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto. Tendré que inventar alguna excusa para nuestros clientes de por qué estás de aquí en vez de en la escuela.

—Pero el tío Alphard...

—¿Qué pasa con él? —siseó Walburga—. ¿No puede manejar a un squib y a un hombre lobo por su cuenta? Si es tan estúpido como para invitar a un monstruo como esa criatura Lupin a su casa, tiene todo lo que se merece.

—¡Remus es mi amigo! —gritó Sirius—. Él no es un monstruo o una criatura. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Vete a tu habitación —ordenó Walburga.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó Sirius—. El tío Alphard... él... él no…

—¿No qué? —preguntó Walburga en voz baja. La angustia en la voz de su hijo finalmente consiguió llegar a ella.

—No se despertó esta mañana —dijo finalmente Sirius—. Está muy frío y no se despertó.

—¡ORION! —gritó Walburga, haciendo que Sirius diera varios pasos hacia atrás en estado de shock.

Orion Black apareció un momento después; sabiendo que no debía mantener a su esposa esperando por mucho tiempo.

—Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Cornualles?

Sirius vio como el enfado apareció en la cara de Walburga, y sintió una momentánea punzada de inesperada simpatía hacia su padre.

—Sirius, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Orion mientras corría por las escaleras.

—El tío Alphard —dijo Sirius en voz baja—. No se despertó esta mañana. Creo que está...

—Ven, entonces —dijo Orion mientras se apresuraba a través del estudio y entraba por la chimenea.

Unos minutos más tarde, él, Walburga y Sirius estaban en Cornualles. Orión tomó el mando de la situación de inmediato, mientras que Walburga observaba el procedimiento fríamente.

Sirius fue junto a Remus inmediatamente después de llegar, y los tres jóvenes ahora estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Sirius estaba en medio mientras que Remus y Regulus estaban en su lado. Mantuvo apretada fuertemente la mano de Remus, esperando que su madre no recordara de repente quién era y lo echase a la calle.

Una vez que Orión hubo comprobado que no había nada que hacer por Alphard, se volvió hacia Sirius y le dijo que llevara a Remus a Grimmauld Place.

—¡Nunca! —gritó Walburga—. No voy a tener a esa criatura en mi casa.

—También es mi casa —le recordó Orion—. Y ahora mismo tenemos que responsabilizarnos de unos chicos adolescentes. Regulus tendrá que viajar en tren, lo llevaré yo mismo.

—Hoy no circulan los trenes —interrumpió Regulus—. Es el Boxing Day ( **2** ).

—Entonces te pagaré un taxi muggle —respondió Orión—. Eso probablemente será lo más fácil, ya que pueden dejarte en la casa y no habría ninguna necesidad de que alguien te recoja en la estación.

—¡Es un hombre lobo! —siseó Walburga mientras señalaba a Remus.

—Soy muy consciente de ello —respondió Orion con firmeza—. Muchachos, vistéense y guarden sus cosas.

Sirius se apresuró a salir de la habitación, llevando a Remus junto a él, con ganas de estar fuera de la vista de su furiosa madre.

—Tu padre parece agradable —comentó Remus mientras recogían sus cosas.

—Puede serlo, a veces —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Sin embargo, es controlado muchas veces por mi madre. ¿Lo tienes todo?

Remus asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Kreacher les dará algo para desayunar —les dijo Walburga mientras salían hacia la chimenea. Miró al fondo consternada ante la idea de tener a un hombre lobo comiendo en su mesa, y a Sirius pareció no importarle. Le dio un codazo a Remus hacia la chimenea; pues de ninguna manera iba a dejarle solo con sus padres. Se dio cuenta de que se había anticipado correctamente a sus intenciones cuando vio por la cara de su madre de que tenía pensado hablar con Remus, sin él, antes de salir.

—Adelante, estaré detrás de ti —dijo mientras sostenía el frasco de polvos flu para Remus. Éste asintió y tomó un puñado de polvos para poder ir a Grimmauld Place. Sirius entró en la chimenea tan pronto como Remus se había ido, y lo siguió.

—Entonces, ¿esto es Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Remus mientras Sirius entró en el estudio.

—Sí, la noble casa de los Black y bla, bla, bla —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

—No tengo hambre —respondió en voz baja—. Y no creo que pueda soportar escuchar en este momento a Kreacher y sus insultos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, te voy a mostrar mi habitación. Es probable que tenga la litera conmigo hasta que vuelva a la escuela. Madre no va a darte una habitación, incluso si no es uno de repuesto de quienquiera que nos hayan visitado este año.

Remus asintió y siguió a Sirius por las escaleras.

—Es un poco sombrío —dijo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos—. Probablemente hecho a propósito.

Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama. La cama estaba hecha, pero había una fina capa de polvo sobre las sábanas y por las otras superficies de la habitación.

Remus se quedó en silencio mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius y puso su brazo alrededor de él.

—No puedo creer que haya muerto —susurró Sirius—. Sé que no era así, pero ayer parecía estar bien.

Remus no sabía qué decir, por lo que simplemente descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius y lo abrazó.

—Era el único de mis parientes con quien podía hablar —continuó Sirius—. Al resto no le importa nada más que la continuación de la línea de la familia y mantenerla pura y toda esa basura. Él era el único que lo sabía.

—¿Sabía qué? —preguntó Remus cuando estaba claro de que Sirius no iba a decir más.

—Me conocía —respondió Sirius, después de un silencio tan largo que Remus pensó que no iba a responder en absoluto—. Me conocía, y sabía lo que quería. Era el único al que le importaba.

—A mí me importas —dijo Remus.

—Sé que lo haces —respondió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no es lo mismo que tener a alguien más, a quién pueda pedir consejo.

Remus sostuvo a Sirius cuando empezó a temblar una vez más. No estaba llorando, no caían lágrimas, pero ambos sabían que iban a venir más tarde, una vez pasado el susto inicial...

* * *

Los diversos huéspedes que se alojaban en Grimmauld Place eran todos miembros lejanos de la familia, y como tal, nadie se fue una vez que los Black regresaron y la noticia de la muerte de Alphard se había extendido. En su lugar, se quedaron y hacían lo que podían para preparar el funeral. Sirius se quedó en su habitación con Remus tanto como pudo, y Regulus se unió a ellos tan pronto como llegó. Sirius sospechaba que Regulus quería que el funeral terminase cuando antes, al igual que él.

El entierro se organizó para el día antes de finalizar las vacaciones, y cuando llegó ese día era tan oscuro y miserable como el estado de ánimo de Sirius. El aguacero por la lluvia no mostraba signos de disminuir mientras se vestía con sus mejores ropas negras.

—No tengo aquí ninguna túnica de gala —dijo Remus, en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirius acerca de lo que iba a llevar—. Y no creo que sea bienvenido allí.

—Te quiero allí —dijo Sirius mientras sacaba un juego de túnicas de repuesto y se lo pasaba a Remus—. Y el tío Alphard también te querría allí. Realmente le gustabas, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Pensaba que eras muy amable.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo de él —admitió Remus—. No muchas personas dejarían venir a un hombre lobo para las vacaciones.

—O a un squib —añadió Regulus mientras se ponía sus ropas que eran de un tamaño un poco pequeño para él, pero nunca lo habían sustituido desde el verano anterior.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a tu madre cuando me vea? —preguntó Remus.

—Nada, ella no hará ninguna escena si puede evitarlo, no delante de los familiares. De todos modos, bajaremos en el último minuto y no será capaz de detenerte... y vienes conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no va a decir nada?

—No me importa si lo hace —espetó Sirius, antes de continuar con un tono más tranquilo—. Te quiero allí. Te necesito allí.

—Está bien —respondió Remus mientras luchaba con su túnica. Sirius quitó sus manos del lugar y terminó atándolo él.

La predicción de Sirius sobre su madre había sido correcta. Ella lo miró furiosa al ver a Remus bajar las escaleras con él, pero con un salón abarrotado de familiares no tenía más remedio que mantener su boca cerrada, por una vez.

—¿No es ese el chico Lupin? —preguntó uno de los invitados a quien Sirius no reconoció. Tomó el brazo de Remus y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ellos estaban en un notorio nido de serpientes, y no tenía ni idea de en qué dirección iba a venir un ataque.

—Es de la escuela de Sirius —explicó Walburga—. Fue invitado para las vacaciones ya que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. ¿Sabes que los Black son siempre más caritativos con los menos afortunados?

—Absolutamente —respondió el invitado—. Y lo bueno de ustedes es que no lo enviaron de vuelta cuando golpeó la tragedia.

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba a su madre decir una mentira tras otra con el fin de hacerla parecer mejor a los ojos de todos. Se preguntó hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar con sus mentiras, y decidió averiguarlo.

—¿Madre? —preguntó—. ¿Puede Remus disfrutar aquí de su estancia en el verano?

Walburga ocultó bien su ira, pero Sirius pudo verla con toda claridad en sus ojos, incluso si los otros no podían.

—Ya veremos —respondió ella con los dientes apretados. Sirius sabía que no debía empujarla más lejos.

El funeral fue muy concurrido, y Sirius descubrió, para su sorpresa, que Remus estaba recibiendo mucha atención por parte de sus familiares y los otros huéspedes; y que no todos ellos estaban descontentos de verlo allí. Pronto se hizo evidente de que Alphard había hablado con algunos de sus amigos de la amistad de Sirius con Remus, y muchos de ellos se acercaron a ellos para ofrecer sus condolencias a Remus, así como a Sirius y su hermano.

Esa noche las lágrimas de Sirius finalmente comenzaron a caer, y sollozaba en silencio en su almohada mientras Remus lo sostenía en sus brazos. Él no dijo nada, sabía que no había palabras que pudiera decir y que ayudasen. En su lugar, le ofreció el único consuelo que pudo, el de su presencia.

—¿Sirius? —le llamó Regulus desde la puerta—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Sirius miró al otro lado de la habitación y asintió con la cabeza. Regulus cerró la puerta tras él y corrió hacia la cama. Se sentó al lado Sirius y se sonó la nariz. Remus se inclinó sobre Sirius y tomó la mano de Regulus, dándole un apretón de consuelo. El hermano más joven de los Black le dio una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

En la planta baja los sonidos de varios miembros de la familia Black recordando a Alphard flotaban hacia arriba, donde los tres chicos se consolaban de alguna forma por haber compartido su última Navidad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Para aquellos quienes desconozcan lo que es un casete, podría decirse que es como una versión antigua de los discos. Un objeto en el cual estaban grabadas canciones en forma de cinta de uno o varios cantantes. El aparato con el que se reproducían se llamaba casetera o casete. Para más información, pueden buscar en google.
> 
> (2) Quien no lo sepa, el Boxing Day es un día festivo, principalmente establecido en Reino Unido, que se da el 26 de diciembre.


	33. Say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

Cuando Sirius regresó a Hogwarts se encontró con Enid, la lechuza de Alphard, esperándolo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. El ave estaba subida en uno de los postes de la cama, y la carta que había sido colocada en la mesita de noche, estaba lista para la llegada de Sirius.

—¿Por qué me ha enviado una carta cuando estuvimos allí en vacaciones? —preguntó Sirius tan pronto como reconoció la letra.

—No lo sé —respondió Remus—. Tal vez deberías abrirla y ver lo que dice.

—No creo que pueda —admitió Sirius—. Todavía no.

—¿Quieres que lo abra por ti? —se ofreció Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza; la carta seguía aferrada en su mano.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo ahora. No después de escuchar a todo el mundo, desde James y Peter hasta la profesora McGonagall, preguntar si estoy bien. ¿Cómo lo saben?

—Se informó en el Diario El Profeta —explicó Remus—. Un funeral de la familia Black siempre es algo grande, y tu tío era muy conocido por todos. Fue el mayor funeral de un miembro de la familia Black en más de un siglo.

—No me di cuenta —susurró Sirius—. Sabía que había mucha gente, pero no me di cuenta de que fueran tantos, o que fuera algo inusual.

Remus tomó la carta de Sirius y la colocó con cuidado en la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? —sugirió—. No has dormido bien desde el día de Navidad.

Sirius asintió en silencio y cogió ropa limpia del baúl. Rápidamente se duchó en el baño de los prefectos, agradeciendo que estuviera vacío, y se dirigió al dormitorio. No se sorprendió al ver que Remus ya estaba en pijama y girando la colcha de su cama.

Sabía que no tendría que pedir a Remus que durmiera en su cama esta noche; era casi como si el otro chico estuviera leyendo su mente y se anticipara a su necesidad. Se subió a las sábanas y dio a Remus una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando se unió a él. El sueño tardó mucho en llegar, pero finalmente Sirius dejó que le alcanzara por completo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Romulus a Remus después de que Sirius se hubiera quedado dormido.

Remus rozó el cabello de Sirius para alejarlo de su cara antes responder a su hermano.

—Le echa de menos.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Romulus mientras flotaba en el extremo de la cama.

—Se ve mal, incluso cuando está dormido —susurró Remus.

—Va a ser más fácil con el tiempo.

—¿Lo será? —preguntó Remus—. Porque yo no lo veo cada vez más fácil.

Le dio a su hermano una mordaz mirada.

—¿Ayudaría si me fuera? —preguntó Romulus en voz baja.

—No —respondió Remus con un suspiro—. No sé lo que haría sin ti. Eres la única familia que tengo, fantasma o no.

Romulus asintió pensativo. Parecía que estaba a punto decir algo más, pero el claro grito de Myrtle la Llorona que provenía de algún lugar cercano hizo que saliera rápidamente de la habitación, explicando que no quería arriesgarse a que su molesta acosadora despertarse a Sirius ahora que estaba finalmente dormido.

Remus le dio las buenas noches antes de dormir también.

* * *

 

Casi dos semanas después, Sirius encontró el coraje suficiente para abrir la carta de Alphard. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que había sido escrita mientras que los chicos se habían quedado dormidos la noche del día de Navidad. Su tío dejaba claro que sabía que su tiempo estaba casi terminado, e instó a Sirius que cuidara de Regulus, puesto que ya no sería capaz de mantener un ojo en los dos.

Sirius pensó en su hermano, solo en el otro lado del mundo, y se sintió cada vez más agradecido por la reconfortante presencia de Remus. Esperaba que Regulus tuviera un amigo allí para él mientras que no pudiese estarlo.

La carta no era particularmente larga. En ella, su tío explicaba que había dejado la propiedad de Cornualles a Regulus, mientras que el resto de su fortuna (que se disculpó porque no era mucha) iría a Sirius. Le advirtió usar el dinero sabiamente, y guardarlo para cuando realmente lo necesitase. Sirius sabía que su tío le estaba dando el camino hacia una salida de Grimmauld Place para cuando llegara el momento.

Sirius leyó la carta varias veces, y entonces lo guardó en la parte posterior de su diario, asegurándolo con seguridad detrás de la cerradura mágica.

—¿Has leído la carta? —preguntó Remus tan pronto como Sirius entró en la sala común.

Sirius asintió.

—¿Estás bien?

Sirius asintió de nuevo y sacó su libro de texto de Transformaciones para mirar el próximo examen de la profesora McGonagall. Mantenerse ocupado era la clave, y tenía la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

Remus acercó la silla a su lado y le dio una palmada en el brazo. No hacía falta decir nada; ambos sabían que sólo estar ahí era suficiente.

* * *

 

Sirius se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Romulus hablase de nuevo con él sobre el hecho de que durmieran juntos en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Desde su regreso después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus se había unido a su cama todas las noches. Al principio Sirius necesitaba la cercanía y consuelo del otro chico mientras lloraba por su querido tío, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos inocente sabía que eran sus intenciones.

Estaba medio esperando a que Romulus apareciera para tener una charla con él en la próxima noche de luna llena, por lo que no fue una sorpresa encontrar que el fantasma sacara el persistente tema casi inmediatamente después de Remus se hubiese transformado.

—No vas a enviar a Remus de vuelta a su cama, ¿verdad? —preguntó Romulus. Sirius estuvo agradecido de que fuera directo al grano y que no bordease el tema.

Miró al hermano mayor de Remus con cautela mientras tomaba su asiento habitual en la escalera.

—No —respondió finalmente.

—¿Tú estás...? Emm... No estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, no sin correr el riesgo de recibir un puñetazo en la cara o algo parecido.

—Eres un fantasma —le recordó Sirius—. No podría pegarte, incluso si quisiera.

Romulus rio brevemente y negó con la cabeza ante su olvido.

—Buen punto.

Sirius sonrió y se volvió para mirar a Lunático.

—Emm... —Romulus vaciló de nuevo. Parecía que, incluso sin la amenaza de violencia física, no lograba encontrar las palabras.

Sirius suspiró apoyándose contra la pared y cerró los ojos mientras se armaba de valor conscientemente.

—Sí —dijo finalmente con una voz que era poco más que un susurro—. La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí.

—No sabes lo que iba a preguntar —señaló Romulus.

—Quieres saber si me gusta Remus —dijo Sirius, y abrió los ojos para mirar a Romulus.

Él asintió pensativo.

—Y la respuesta es sí, ¿verdad?

Sirius asintió lentamente.

—He tratado de no hacerlo, de verdad. Pero parece que no puedo.

—Nadie puede elegir de quien se enamora.

—¿Hablas por experiencia? —preguntó Sirius medio bromeando y medio en serio.

—En realidad no, pero me han dicho que es una verdad universal.

—¿Vas a decírselo? —Sirius señaló hacia Remus, no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no tengo derecho a hacerlo, ¿no crees?

—Estoy tratando de decírselo —dijo Sirius—. Parece que no puedo encontrar el momento adecuado, o las palabras necesarias... o el coraje.

—Puedo desaparecer por la mañana, ¿quieres?

Sirius consideró la oferta por un minuto antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Remus no ha llegado a verte más que unos pocos minutos antes de que se transformara esta noche; querrá verte mañana.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sólo me lo dices y desapareceré a algún sitio por un tiempo.

Sirius sonrió ante la oferta y cogió el libro que había traído con él para pasar el tiempo. Desafortunadamente le resultaba difícil concentrarse en las palabras.

—¿De verdad no te importa que me guste Remus de esa forma? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Digamos que me he dado cuenta por como cuidas a mi hermanito, incluso si no lo hicieras.

—Pero ¿te importa?

—No es realmente importante si me importa o no, ¿verdad? Lo importante es lo que Remus piense de ello.

Sirius asintió y volvió a su libro.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Romulus después de que pasar un tiempo.

—¿Hmm?

—Acerca de la cama... emm...

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que sería buena idea seguir compartiendo cama incluso después de que Remus supiera lo que sientes hacia él?

Sirius se sonrojó cuando Romulus dio voz a lo único que le había estado molestando bastante. Cada vez que Remus se acurrucaba junto a él, Sirius no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo haría tan rápido una vez que supiera lo que sentía por él. Sabía que no era justo para Remus seguir aprovechándose de su buena voluntad, y se estaba sintiendo cada vez más culpable con cada noche que pasaba. Maldecía su egoísmo, incluso mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a Remus acostado en sus brazos.

—Hoy hablaré con él —dijo finalmente. Sólo esperaba que pudiera encontrar el coraje antes de que el sol se escondiera esa noche, porque si Remus se metía en su cama, sabía que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

* * *

 

El resto de los estudiantes estaban en clase cuando Sirius y Remus regresaron al castillo.

—¿Quieres ir a los últimos veinte minutos de Pociones? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tenía la intención de excusarme para no hacerlo —respondió Remus mientras pasaba de las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y subía las que iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor—. ¿Y tú?

—Voy por delante del resto de la clase, de todas formas —le recordó—. Todas esas clases extras con Slughorn y Pomfrey el año pasado dieron sus frutos.

Remus se rio.

—Entonces, ¿no estaban dando sus frutos mientras estabas vertiendo esos repugnantes brebajes en mi garganta?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —respondió Sirius con una risa—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos en la sala común.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo completamente vacío de estudiantes. No había siquiera una sexta parte de séptimo año merodeando en sus horas libres por la acogedora chimenea. Como tal, Remus y Sirius aprovecharon de su buena suerte y se sentaron en los mejores asientos, justo en frente de la chimenea encendida.

—Mejor que leamos el próximo tema de Encantamientos —dijo Remus mientras sacaba su libro de texto—. ¿Que pasa?

—Lo leí anoche. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que hacer el ensayo de McGonagall.

—¿No hay que entregarlo esta tarde?

—Sí, supongo que debería de ponerme manos a la otra, ¿no?

Remus se rio mientras Sirius fue a buscar sus cosas para poder empezar. Cinco minutos más tarde, todavía no había puesto la pluma sobre el pergamino. La sala común estaba desierta, y probablemente lo seguiría estando por algún tiempo. Sabía que los estudiantes pronto terminarían la última clase de la mañana y harían su camino hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

—¿Estás pensando entregar una hoja en blanco? —bromeó Remus con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el pergamino en cuestión.

Sirius frunció el ceño y siguió tratando de comenzar el ensayo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Remus, y ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. De hecho, era mejor que la mayoría, ya que eran raras las ocasiones en las que estaban completamente solos sin otros estudiantes a su alrededor.

—¿Remus? —preguntó finalmente en voz baja.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Lo estás haciendo ahora. ( **1** )

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Supongo que debe de serlo —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. Sobre todo porque no me lo has dicho sin añadir una broma de por medio. ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius miró a Remus mientras que el otro chico lo miraba con seriedad. Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, y sintió que su coraje se desvanecía a cada momento que pasa.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó Remus. Buscó a su alrededor para poner su marcador con el fin de poner en Sirius toda su atención.

—Vuelve a leer —pidió Sirius nerviosamente.

—Pensé que querías hablar.

—Lo haré, pero creo que será más fácil si no me estás mirando mientras lo hago.

Remus le dirigió una extraña mirada, pero abrió su libro de nuevo.

—Todavía me estás mirando —lo acusó Sirius, detectando fácilmente que Remus le estaba espiando por debajo de sus pestañas.

Remus agachó la cabeza un poco más.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Mucho —Sirius respiró hondo y miró hacia la chimenea. Se mordió el labio por un momento antes de volverse hacia Remus—. ¿Te acuerdas del tercer año, cuando Rita escribió todas esas cosas sobre mí?

La cabeza de Remus subió rápidamente.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Por favor, dime que no has dado una entrevista a esa entrometida vaca.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Sirius—. Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso. No quiero volver a ver mi nombre impreso de nuevo, y definitivamente no si ella tiene algo que ver en eso. Pero ¿te acuerdas de lo que escribió de mí?

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras trataba de recordar.

—¿Te refieres sobre lo de que te gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas? —Sirius asintió—. No estarás aún preocupado por eso, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —respondió Sirius, y señaló el libro de Remus, recordándole que se suponía que no lo estaba mirando. Remus rodó los ojos, murmuró algo que no sonaba muy agradable, y volvió a mirar las páginas— Ella tenía razón —admitió finalmente. Su voz era poco más que un susurro, pero sabía que Remus podía oír lo que había dicho con tanta claridad como si hubiera gritado su confesión en la parte superior de sus pulmones, con su voz mágicamente amplificada.

Sintió su pecho más ligero tan pronto como fueron pronunciadas esas palabras, pero sabía que no podía liberarse completamente de ello hasta que no supiera lo que Remus pensaba.

Remus levantó la vista de nuevo.

—¡Me estás mirando! —volvió a acusarle Sirius, señalando el libro de nuevo—. No puedo hacer esto mientras lo estás haciendo.

Remus no le hizo caso y cerró el libro. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y miró a Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿lo qué me estás tratando de decir es que piensas que puedes ser gay?

—No creo que lo piense —respondió Sirius. Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y se volvió hacia el fuego una vez más. Si Remus continuaba mirándolo, él tendría que mirar hacia otro lado, o no creía que pudiera decir algo en los siguientes minutos—. Pensé que podría serlo en ese entonces. Me pasé el año pasado en negación, tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos, pero no sirvió de nada. Simplemente no me gustan las chicas. ¿O no lo hacen de esa forma? Me gustan como amigas, o algunas de ellas de todas formas. Lily y Charlie, y la mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor, están bien, aunque podría alegremente estrangular a Rita y sus arpías. Simplemente no me gustan, no de esa forma. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—¿Quieres decir que no te parecen atractivas? 

—¡Exactamente!

—Pero eso no quiere decir que lo seas —señaló Remus.

—No cuando en cambio me lo parecen los chicos —murmuró Sirius con el rostro sonrojado por confesarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius asintió.

—Traté de no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Te importa?

Remus rio.

—¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, me iba a importar que te gusten los chicos? Deja a más chicas para mí, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió débilmente. Aunque se sentía aliviado de que Remus no parecía tener ningún problema con el que le gustasen chicos, no iba a ser exactamente lo mismo si le confesaba lo que sentía.

—Así que, ¿tienes puesto el ojo a alguien? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa conspiradora—. ¿Quieres que lo intente y hable con esa persona? ¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien es, ya sabes, como tú?

Sirius se encogió bajo la lluvia de preguntas, pero se salvó de responder a ellas porque el agujero del retrato se abrió y llegó un bullicioso grupo de tercer año.

—Puedes decirme más tarde —dijo Remus mientras se levantaba—. ¿Vienes a almorzar?

Sirius miró el pergamino que seguía en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—McGonagall pondrá el grito en el cielo si no se lo entrego.

—Te veré más tarde, entonces.

Sirius asintió y Remus salió de la sala común. Sabía que le costaría bastante trabajo confesar sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero al menos Remus sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias, y aún mejor, parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Esa noche Sirius se sorprendió al encontrar a Remus en su lugar habitual en la cama de Sirius.

—No pensé que te gustaría dormir aquí —confesó mientras se ponía en su lado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, por lo que hemos hablado antes.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa lo que prefieras. Que te gusten los chicos no deja que seamos amigos, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Sirius—. Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay ninguno —le aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa.

—A menos que no me quieras aquí —supuso Remus—. ¿Crees qué tal vez el chico que te gusta se puede molestar si supiera que duermo conmigo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—¿James y Peter lo saben? —preguntó Remus.

—No. Sólo tú y Romulus... y mi tío Alphard también lo sabía.

—¿Rom lo sabe? —Remus casi se cayó de la cama con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía y yo no?

—Lo supuso —explicó Sirius mientras acercaba a Remus de nuevo hacia el centro del colchón.

—Gracias —murmuró Remus mientras se movía en su lugar—. Así que, ¿a quién tienes en mente?

—Ummm.

—Hay alguien, ¿no es cierto? —cantó Remus—. Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo. ¡Tienes que decirme quién te gusta! ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Está en nuestro año? ¿Va a Hogwarts? ¡Vamos, dime, por favor!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus continuaba preguntándole cosas una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de decirle a Remus exactamente que era él quien había llamado su atención, pero su amigo se anticipó al hablar.

—Te haré cosquillas si no lo haces —le amenazó Remus.

—No te atreverás —le advirtió Sirius, lamentando haberle confesado a Remus que era terriblemente delicado prácticamente en todas partes.

—¡Oh, sí!

Remus se lanzó contra Sirius, y después de tirar las mantas, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

Sirius chilló y deseó no sonar demasiado como una chica cuando lo hizo.

—¡Remus, no! —gritó, aunque el otro chico empezó a mostrar signos de detener su tortura.

—¿Vas a decirme quién es? —preguntó de nuevo Remus mientras se subía encima de él.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Que así sea —dijo Remus mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente sobre Sirius siguiéndole haciendo cosquillas. Sirius se retorció mientras trataba de escapar, pero Remus no le dejaba.

—¿Qué demonios…

Sirius y Remus se volvieron hacia la puerta ante el sonido de James en el dormitorio.

—¿Los dos tienen idea de lo que parece? —preguntó James casualmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Remus, con una mirada genuina de confusión en su rostro.

James negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su propia cama.

—Algunas veces me pregunto sobre vosotros dos —murmuró mientras se despojaba de su ropa y se desabrochaba la corbata.

Remus se volvió para mirar a James, pero no alteró su posición, actualmente a horcajadas de Sirius.

—Yo también me pregunto sobre ti —comentó casualmente—. ¿Eso qué tienes en el cuello es el muerdo de alguna amante? ¿O Lily te ha hechizado otra vez?

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó James.

Remus se sentó sobre sus talones y sonrió.

—Un hechizo.

—Ni siquiera me lo merecía... esta vez.

Remus rio en voz alta y fue entonces, escuchando ese alegre sonido, que Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema. Se quedó tan quieto como pudo, con la esperanza de que Remus no se inclinase más de lo que ya estaba. Supuso que había poco más de una o dos pulgadas entre Remus y su problema cada vez más doloroso, y quiso ser capaz de que se fuera.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus. Sirius parpadeó un par de veces. Había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación mientras que había estado orando en silencio a las deidades que pudieran estar escuchando para que le dieran el equivalente a una ducha fría.

—Te estás volviendo un poco pesado —murmuró finalmente, haciendo que James diera una risita en voz alta mientras recogía ropa limpia y se iba del dormitorio, una vez más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus, y se deslizó un poco hacia atrás.

Sirius dio un pequeño chillido cuando Remus le rozó, y vio al segundo que la comprensión aparecía en sus ojos. Sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba y deseó que Remus simplemente se quitase de encima suya, o que al menos dijera algo.

—Oh —susurró finalmente Remus.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Oh?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —contrarrestó Remus.

—Sólo... Sólo quiero que te bajes de encima de mí, por favor —tartamudeó Sirius.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —Remus se tumbó al lado de Sirius y miró con recelo por la habitación hacia su propia cama vacía.

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius.

—Está bien. No puedes evitarlo, no más que cualquier otro tío.

—No puedo creer que estés siendo tan bueno en esto.

—¿Quieres que me comporte como un intolerante Slytherin?

—No, pero... No sé... Sólo pensé que te resultaría más raro.

 Remus se enderezó a su lado mientras miraba a Sirius.

—Soy un hombre lobo, un grupo minoritario muy impopular. Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, ¿de verdad crees que te iba a juzgar por esto?

—Supongo que no.

Remus asintió y se recostó de nuevo.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—¿Fui yo o James?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿La tienes dura porque James se desnudó o fui yo saltando encima de ti?

Sirius miró a Remus por un tiempo antes de responder.

—Tú.

—Oh.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—¿Te molesta?

—No lo sé —Remus frunció un poco el ceño—. No me gustaría creer que piensas en James, no cuando él está tan loco por Lily. Si te gustase sólo conseguirías que tuvieses el corazón roto.

—¿Pero...

—Pero, no sé qué pensar sobre que yo te la ponga dura.

Sirius sabía que había llegado el momento de que su confesión final, pero una vez más tomó un camino cobarde.

—Probablemente hubiera tenido la misma reacción sin importar quien se frotase contra mí.

Remus se rio entre dientes.

—¿Entonces sólo eres un adolescente cachondo? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a mi cama esta noche?

—¿Para qué?

—Así puedes hacerte cargo del problema que te he causado.

—Está bien, puedes quedarse.

—Pero, ¿no quieres, ya sabes...

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero no es doloroso?

—Por supuesto que lo es —murmuró Sirius—. Pero no puedo... eh...

—¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo lo hace. No creo que sea algo que no hayas hecho antes.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no puedo cuando alguien sabe que lo estoy haciendo y está escuchando.

—Podrías ir al baño, o yo podría salir de la habitación.

—Pero todavía sabes lo que estoy haciendo.

—Pero todo el mundo lo hace.

—Tú no lo haces —señaló Sirius.

Remus se rio en voz alta.

—¿Crees que nunca me he... —continuó riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que lo has hecho? —preguntó Sirius—. Nunca me lo has comentado.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Conoces a algún tío que lo anuncie? —preguntó—. No lo hago todos los días, no como James lo hace, pero a veces...

Sirius gimió. Esta conversación no estaba ayudando exactamente a su problema.

—Sólo duérmete —dijo con un suspiro.

Remus suspiró también y se dispuso a dormirse. Sirius lamentablemente aún estaba despierto hasta muy entrada la noche, preguntándose si alguna vez encontraría el valor para decirle a Remus que era el centro de sus fantasías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente pone "Anything's possible" (Cualquier cosa es posible), y como me sonaba un poco mal, puse eso mejor.


	34. A taste of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo

Enero pasó deprisa, y con ello, las numerosas posibilidades de Sirius para decirle a Remus acerca de sus sentimientos. Sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo, pero no era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Deseó poder encontrar el coraje interno para dar simplemente el paso. Remus había sido muy comprensivo sobre la primera parte de su confesión; realmente no tenía excusa alguna para mantenerse tranquilo.

Estaba agradecido de que no le estuviera molestando sobre la identidad de su amor platónico, porque estaba seguro de que habría cedido y le habría dicho mucho antes. En cambio, se podría decir que Remus estaba en silencio tratando de averiguar quién era al que Sirius había echado el ojo. Desafortunadamente para Remus, parecía haberse tachado a sí mismo de la lista desde el principio, y por lo tanto era algo ajeno a la forma en la que los ojos de Sirius siempre se sentían atraídos por él.

El camino a Hogsmeade estaba resbaladizo por el hielo en la fría mañana de febrero. Sirius se habría quedado en frente del fuego de la sala común, pero Remus se había determinado en arrastrarlo hasta el pueblo esa mañana.

—¿Dónde tienes que ir? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana de Honeydukes. La tienda estaba ya llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts, y Sirius sabía que él y Remus todavía no serían capaces de conseguir hacerse paso hacia el mostrador por un tiempo.

—Necesito algunas plumas nuevas, y le dije a James que iba a cogerle algunas bombas fétidas.

—¿Por qué no las puede comprar el mismo?

—Tenía un castigo esta mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Usó las últimas bombas fétidas en el invernadero cuatro.

Sirius rio.

—Bueno, tengo que enviar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, así que ¿por qué no consigues tus plumas y te veo en Zonko?

—¿Todavía no ha vuelto Damon? —preguntó Remus mientras señalaba el regalo.

—Es un largo camino hacia Australia —señaló Sirius—. Me gustaría que hubiera otra forma de ponerme en contacto con Regulus, pero las lechuzas son la única forma. Voy a utilizar una de las lechuzas de la oficina de correos para mandar el regalo a mi madre.

—Podrías haber utilizado a Athena si ella no se hubiera hecho daño en el ala en el camino de regreso de Cheshire la semana pasada.

—No te preocupes por eso. Llegará allí igualmente con una lechuza.

Remus asintió y salió corriendo por la calle, despidiéndose. Sirius le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia el camino de la oficina de correos.

En el momento en que entró por la puerta, fue agredido por la visión de corazones rojos y rosados revoloteando alrededor de la habitación. Trató de ignorarlos mientras se acercaba a la bruja con aspecto aburrido sentada en el mostrador.

—¿Algo para tu enamorada? —le preguntó con una sonrisa demasiado brillante que parecía ser muy forzada.

—Necesito enviar esto a Londres.

Sirius puso el paquete en el mostrador.

—¿Para tu novia? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Quizás te interese envolverlo con papel de regalo de San Valentín, o utilizar a una de nuestras lechuzas especiales de San Valentín para la entrega que están encantados de color rosa?

—Es para mi madre —respondió Sirius con un profundo suspiro de fastidio—. Una de las lechuzas normales estará bien.

—Oh —La chica frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a pagar por los extras, pero tomó el paquete y lo puso en la balanza—. Entregarlo al día siguiente serán cuatro sickles.

Sirius metió la mano en el bolsillo y colocó cuatro monedas de plata en el mostrador. Un corazón rosado eligió ese momento para volar cerca de su cara, y lo golpeó con impaciencia.

—¿Puede interesarte una tarjeta de San Valentín para alguien especial? —preguntó la chica.

—No tengo a nadie a quien enviarle uno —respondió Sirius, con un pequeño rubor formándose en su cara.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la muchacha con gran sorpresa, con una sonrisa más brillante que cualquiera que había mostrado hasta ahora. Si la conjetura de Sirius era correcta, diría que estaba tratando de coquetear con él—. ¿No puedes pensar en nadie?

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por vender una tarjeta? —preguntó Sirius con suspicacia. La chica era joven, y no podría haber estado fuera de Hogwarts más de un año, si hubiera tenido la suerte de asistir a esa escuela. Era bastante guapa, con el pelo negro y mechas de color rojo; sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, enmarcados con largas pestañas. Si estaba interesado en él debería haber sido halagador, pero Sirius simplemente se sentía incómodo cuando parpadeaba sus pestañas y le sonreía seductoramente.

—Yo... eh...

—¿Qué?

—Metí la pata con la orden del proveedor —confesó la chica en voz baja. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta detrás de ella, claramente nerviosa por si su jefe estaba escuchando—. Pedí dos veces más de lo que debería haber hecho, y si no puedo vender los extras, saldrá de mi salario.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes pensar en alguien para comprar una? Debe haber un montón de chicas que estarían felices de tener una tarjeta de alguien como tú. ¿No puedes echar un vistazo a ellas? Algunas son para amigos en vez de novias. Podrías enviar alguna de aquellas, quizás. ¿Por favor?

—Echaré un vistazo —murmuró Sirius.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se acercó a la estantería cercana de tarjetas.

—Incluso me puedes enviar una a mí, si quieres —dijo la bruja—. Agatha Bagshaw —añadió en el último momento.

Sirius miró las tarjetas, la mayoría de las cuales parecían demasiado coloridas, en distintos tonos rosas repugnantemente de chica. Frunció el ceño por la estantería mientras las hojeaba, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría pretender mirarlos antes de poder irse. ¿Por qué no había más estudiantes mirando las tarjetas? Era el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade antes del día de San Valentín, deberían de estar aquí, comprando tarjetas y distrayendo a la chica en el mostrador para que pudiera deslizarse por la puerta. Pero desafortunadamente, la habitación estaba vacía, salvo por él mismo y Agatha.

Siguió hojeando las tarjetas, preguntándose si debería de enviar una a Remus. Quería decirle lo que sentía por él cara a cara, pero a la luz de los hechos no era capaz de encontrar el valor suficiente. ¿Tal vez así sería mejor? No es que disfrutara de la idea de su llegada al Gran Comedor con todo el mundo mirando, especialmente si Remus fuera a rechazarlo.

—Estamos ofreciendo una oferta especial para los estudiantes de Hogwarts —le dijo Agatha—. Por un extra de dos knuts te lo enviaremos mañana por ti. Y por tres knuts más incluimos un servicio de pluma a vuelapluma para que tu letra no sea reconocida.

Sirius asintió con fingido interés. Si iba a enviarle una tarjeta a Remus sin duda tendría que firmarlo; ¿por qué si no iba a molestarse? Se apartó de la ansiosa asistente y se fue hacia otro estante. Éste también tenía tarjetas, pero con varios animales bonitos en ellos. La mayoría de los animales estaban durmiendo, aunque algunos se movían. Varios gatos estaban maullando, y uno de los perros se mordía la cola. Sirius tomó la tarjeta con el perro en él, y sonrió. No era el animal más lindo que había visto nunca, pero sin duda era divertido. El perro era grande y negro, y Sirius sospechaba que si hubiera visto la imagen cualquier otro, pensaría que era realmente vicioso. De hecho, tenía un parecido con el perro pintado en la pared del sótano de los Lupin.

—¿Te gusta alguno? —preguntó Agatha ansiosamente—. Me encantan los perros. ¿Sabes si la chica que tienes en mente es amante de los perros?

Sirius se sonrojó. A Remus definitivamente le encantaban; no había ninguna duda al respecto. Pero si iba a enviar la tarjeta, ciertamente no quería hacerlo con Agatha revoloteando por su hombro.

Una campana sonó desde la puerta, causando que la chica se fuera al mostrador.

Sirius se estaba haciendo ya a la idea de comprar la tarjeta mientras que Agatha estaba ocupada en otra cosa, cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

—Pensé que te habías perdido —dijo Remus mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Sólo una tarjeta —murmuró Sirius mientras lo puso en su sitio.

—¿No vas a comprarlo?

—No, yo... Estaba mirando.

—Deberías enviarle una tarjeta a tu chico misterioso —susurró Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la estantería.

—Vamos, apuesto a que Honeydukes ahora ya se ha vaciado un poco.

—No, espera un minuto —dijo Remus—. ¡Tengo una idea!

Sirius se quedó sin habla cuando Remus le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia las tarjetas.

—¿Deseas enviar una tarjeta? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de sofocar la decepción que sentía ante la idea de Remus queriendo enviar una tarjeta a alguien... alguien aparte de él.

—Va a ser muy divertido —dijo Remus mientras hojeaba algunas tarjetas particularmente cursis.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Vamos a enviarle una tarjeta a James, y se la firmará Lily.

—Pero ella lo odia. Y él todavía está echando humo desde que ella lo reportó a McGonagall la semana pasada, después de ese truco con las bludgers en la sala común.

—¡Exactamente! —le sonrió Remus—. Y vamos a enviarle una a ella de su parte, también. Imagínate las miradas en sus caras cuando las abran. Simplemente podríamos poner sus iniciales y ver si averiguan quién se los ha enviado.

Remus hojeó las tarjetas del estante para finalmente recoger dos de las más cursis que pudo encontrar.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó.

Sirius rio mientras miraba las tarjetas. La primera estaba cubierta con horribles flores de color rosa, que se podrían oler a varios metros de distancia. El segundo tenía un par de peludos conejos en la parte delantera, que podrían haber sido bastante agradables sino fueran porque los conejos parecían mirarlos ansiosamente.

—Bueno, sin duda son bastante horribles —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero no creo que ninguno de ellos se crea que el otro les ha enviado una tarjeta. Sólo sería una pérdida de dinero.

—James presumirá lo suficiente creyendo que alguien le ha enviado una carta, incluso si es Lily, quién lo odia hasta las entrañas.

—Está bien, se lo enviaremos —cedió Sirius—. Pero yo pondré el dinero.

—Pero...

—¡Remus, guarda tu dinero! —ordenó Sirius. Remus parecía que iba a discutir, pero Sirius ya había puesto su dinero en el mostrador.

—Vale —accedió Remus finalmente—. Sólo espero que no reconozcan la letra.

—La confidencialidad es parte del servicio. Esos amigos tuyos no sabrán que realmente les enviaste las tarjetas, no a menos que tú les diga —Ella pasó a explicar sobre el servicio de la pluma a vuelapluma mientras llevaba a Remus hacia el mostrador y lo alejaba de él.

Sirius vio como Remus reía para sí mientras escribía los mensajes. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo con la dependienta de la tienda.

—Así que, ¿tienes algún plan para el día de San Valentín? —preguntó ella—. La señora Puddifoot tiene un menú especial para ese día.

—Estaré ese día en la escuela —le recordó Sirius—. Sólo tenemos unos cuantos fines de semana a Hogsmeade cada año.

—Siempre puedes salir a hurtadillas —sugirió—. Hay pasajes secretos hacia el castillo por todo el pueblo.

Sirius asintió, muy consciente de ello.

—Podríamos reunirnos durante una de tus horas libres. Tendrás uno ese día, ¿no?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo soy de quinto año —explicó, deseando simplemente que se rindiera y se callara.

Agatha parecía que no le creía. Estaba a punto de repetirlo, pero fue salvado por Remus, quien había terminado de escribir en las tarjetas.

—Así que, ¿por qué no quieres enviar una tarjeta? —preguntó Remus al salir de la oficina de correos—. A tu chico misterioso podría gustarle que le sorprendan con algo el día de San Valentín. Y, por cierto, voy a saber pronto su identidad... aunque puedo averiguar la contraseña de tus diarios.

—¡No te atreverás! —Sirius dio a Remus una mirada de puro horror. Si alguien podía averiguar la contraseña, era definitivamente Remus.

—No te horrorices tanto —dijo Remus con un suspiro—. Realmente no iba a echar un vistazo a tus diarios, ya lo sabes.

Sirius dio un suspiro de alivio. Por supuesto que sabía que Remus nunca traicionaría así su confianza.

—Venga, vamos a echarle un vistazo a los nuevos productos de Honeydukes —sugirió Remus, cogiendo el brazo de Sirius y tirando de él para ir hacia allí. Sirius se dejó arrastrar por el pueblo a pesar de que una parte de él estaba deseando volver corriendo a la oficina de correos y comprar la tarjeta con el perro para el chico que estaba caminando a su lado.

* * *

 

La mañana del día de San Valentín vio la llegada de más lechuzas que cualquier otra mañana del año escolar, excepto el segundo día de clase, cuando numerosas cartas y paquetes llegaban de los padres contándoles sobre la Selección a sus hijos y entregándoles los objetos olvidados.

Sirius estaba rociando de azúcar sus cereales de arroz ( **1** ) cuando una lechuza voló a baja altura sobre la mesa y dejó una carta en el regazo de Remus.

—Hey, Remus tiene una tarjeta —exclamó Peter mientras le daba un codazo a James en el brazo.

—Yo también —dijo James con una satisfecha sonrisa.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Sirius cuando vio a James mirando su tarjeta con confusión.

—Dice que es de LE —dijo James con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién tiene esas iniciales?

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius y puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos sabían que el cerebro de James raramente despertaba antes de las diez.

—¿Lauren Entwhistle? —sugirió Peter, señalando a la muchacha con la cabeza en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Ella es de séptimo año —señaló James—. No creo que enviase una tarjeta a alguien de quinto curso.

—De todas formas, tiene novio —dijo Remus—. Pero al menos tienes más que lo que yo tengo.

—¿Tampoco tiene iniciales? —le preguntó Peter.

—No —negó Remus con la cabeza—. Sólo un signo de interrogación. Sin embargo, es una linda tarjeta.

Sirius tomó la tarjeta de la mano tendida de Remus y lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. La tarjeta era la que él había estado mirando, aunque ahora el perro estaba sentado tranquilamente en la tarjeta, con una expresión de adoración en su rostro. Sirius sonrió débilmente al pasar la tarjeta hacia James. Mientras tanto, Remus estaba dándole un codazo en las costillas, y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo. Lily Evans había recibido su tarjeta, sí, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de personas que habían recibido una, su rostro parecía lejos de ser feliz. También estaba lanzando fulminantes miradas en dirección a James.

—¿Crees que ella lo sabe? —susurró Sirius.

—No lo sé —siseó Remus—. Él no es el único con esas iniciales, ¿verdad?

—No. Está Justin Puddleton de Hufflepuff.

—Sin embargo, ella sigue mirando a James.

—Mientras que ella no nos esté mirando a nosotros...

Sirius rio.

—Parece que se dirige hacia aquí.

—¡Potter! —gritó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de la mayor parte de la mesa.

—No estoy sordo —respondió James con el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba a Remus su tarjeta—. ¿Qué deseas?

—¿Has enviado esto? —preguntó Lily mientras ponía la tarjeta delante de la nariz de James.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. ¿Por qué habría de enviarte una tarjeta después de que me acusaras a McGonagall sobre esas bludgers?

—Porque eres un flamante idiota —sugirió Lily.

James era un poco lento en darse cuenta de las cosas, pero incluso él podía ver las engreídas sonrisas idénticas en los rostros de los dos chicos sentados frente a él.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó mientras sacaba su varita y los apuntaba.

—Tengo que ir a clase —dijo Sirius mientras se abría paso fuera del banco. Remus no se molestó perder el tiempo con palabras, y simplemente lo agarró del brazo y corrió. Habían pasado ya por la puerta antes de que Remus volviera a hablar.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Qué?

—No quise decir nada delante de los demás...

—¿Qué pasa? —le impulsó Sirius cuando sabía que Remus podría dudar durante demasiado tiempo.

—Mi tarjeta... Es la que viste en la oficina de correos.

—También me di cuenta de eso.

—Sirius... tú no... no me lo enviaste como broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me has enviado esta tarjeta como broma? —repitió Remus.

—No, nunca lo haría.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sirius sintió que su enfado subía mientras Remus continuaba interrogándolo.

—¡Yo no te he enviado esa tarjeta o cualquier otra! —espetó—. ¡No sé quien te la envió, pero no fui yo!

Sirius giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo. No había enviado la tarjeta, pero alguien más lo había hecho, alguien que parecía gustarle Remus, al igual que él. No sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, que alguien le hubiera tomado cariño a _su_  Remus, o que Remus fuera tan ciego por creer que si Sirius enviara una tarjeta, sería como broma.

* * *

 

James tardó más de una semana en calmarse después de descubrir la verdadera identidad del remitente de las tarjetas. Todavía estaba despotricando hacia ellos el sábado siguiente, y estaba de mal humor en el dormitorio mientras que el resto de los Gryffindors estaban pasando el rato en la sala común. Incluso se las había arreglado para llegar a la conclusión de que los dos chicos podrían haber hecho un daño irreparable en su proceso para ganarse la mano de la bella Lily Evans, como él la llamaba. El hecho de que él no se hablara con la chica en cuestión en ese momento aparentemente había sido olvidado. Ahora estaban —al parecer— unidos porque estaban molestos con Remus y Sirius, aunque no lo suficientemente unidos para que Lily aceptase una cita con James.

—Lo superará —dijo Remus mientras miraba su propia tarjeta—. Lo siento, pensé que lo enviaste como broma.

—Ya me lo has dicho, en varias ocasiones —respondió Sirius, harto ya del tema de las tarjetas de San Valentín y quién podría habérsela enviado.

—Quizás se trate de alguien con iniciales realmente inusuales —sugirió Remus—. ¿Zoe Zeller o Queenie?

—Tal vez —dijo Sirius, aunque no tenía la cabeza en la conversación. Deseaba que, si bien no podía encontrar el valor para decirle a Remus la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que Remus lo averiguase por sí mismo. ¿Podría su mejor amigo ser realmente tan ciego que no podía ver lo que Sirius sentía por él?

—No puedo creer que no recibieras ninguna tarjeta —dijo Remus, no por primera vez—. Tú eres el que tiene mejor físico de todos nosotros, y no recibiste ni una sola.

Sirius sintió que aumentaba el ritmo de su corazón ante la valoración casual de Remus mientras le miraba. Sabía que las miradas no eran todo, pero la idea de que le pareciera guapo le daba una sensación particularmente agradable.

—No esperaba ninguna. Soy un Black, ¿recuerdas? No somos la familia más popular de aquí.

—Si hubiera sabido que no ibas a tener ninguna, te habría enviado una —susurró Remus confidencialmente.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Sirius, alegrándose considerablemente.

—Sólo para que no te sientas excluido —añadió apresuradamente Remus.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza, pero no pudo detener el pequeño rayo de esperanza que estaba floreciendo en su pecho.

* * *

 

—¡Cumpleaaaaaaaaños Feeeeeeliz! —cantaban Sirius, James y Peter a un Remus bastante sorprendido, pero muy contento.

—Tu decimosexto cumpleaños —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Genial! —respondió Remus mientras miraba la fiesta que se extendía ante él—. ¿Pero tal vez será mejor hacer menos ruido por si nos pillan?

—Buena idea —estuvo de acuerdo Peter con una nerviosa mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Estamos muy cerca de las habitaciones de la profesora Sprout.

Con más de una docena de castigos que habían tenido cada uno todos los años, todos sabían que no querían ser sorprendidos después del toque de queda.

—Pide un deseo —ordenó James. Remus cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para apagar las velas del pastel de chocolate que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Qué deseaste? —preguntó Peter.

—No puedo decirle —respondió Remus con una carcajada—. No se hará realidad si te lo digo.

—Sin embargo, nos lo dirás después de que se te haga realidad, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sirius.

—Serás el primero en saberlo —prometió Remus—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere pastel?

Sirius asintió mientras pasaba un cuchillo a Remus. Se preguntó cual era el deseo que su amigo había estado pensando durante tanto tiempo.

Había muchas cosas que su amigo quería, como ser curado de la licantropía, tener a su hermano sano y vivo de nuevo... Sin embargo, Sirius sabía que no había deseado ninguna de esas cosas, que había deseado algo que podría hacerse realidad, por lo que le había dicho.

Sirius sintió que su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba mientras veía a su amigo riendo y bromeando con los demás. Sabía exactamente lo que él hubiera deseado... y que su propio deseo era tan imposible como cualquiera de los deseos más desesperados de Remus... Al menos, mientras se esforzaba por encontrar el valor para tener una oportunidad para decirle a Remus cómo se sentía.

* * *

 

—Te estoy diciendo que escuché a alguien ahí abajo —dijo James señalando hacia el pasillo que tenían que pasar para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

—No hay nadie en el mapa —señaló Sirius.

—El mapa no es perfecto, lo dijiste tú mismo —James tocó el pergamino y murmuró "Travesura Realizada" mientras lo metía de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Estamos trabajando en los fallos, y la mayoría son causados porque hay demasiada gente moviéndose a la vez. Dado que casi todo el mundo está en la cama en este momento, debería estar funcionando bien.

—Yo digo que corramos —sugirió Remus en voz baja.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Sirius.

—No es una sorpresa —murmuró James.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo Sirius.

—Ahora no —interrumpió Peter.

—Quiero saber lo que quiere decir —insistió Sirius, alzando ligeramente la voz y despertando al ocupante de un retrato cercano.

—¿Podríais discutir en el dormitorio? —sugirió el mago del retrato.

James ignoró la sugerencia y se volvió hacia Sirius con una mirada de impaciencia.

—Está bien, te diré lo que deseas oír. Quería decir que estás de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Remus, sin importar el qué. Es como si no tuvieras mente propia.

—Eso es ridículo —balbuceó Sirius.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó James—. Piensa en ello por un minuto y te darás cuenta de que es cierto. Estás todo el día pendiente de él como si fueras su perrito faldero o algo así.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí, lo es —intervino Peter—. Estas siempre...

Sirius cortó a Peter con la mirada.

—Viniendo de alguien que ha estado viviendo bajo la sombra de James Potter desde primer año, no creo que tengas derecho a criticarme.

—Sirius, cálmate —dijo Remus—. Estamos cerca de algunos cuartos de los profesores; no queremos despertar a ninguno de ellos.

Sirius respiró profundamente y se calmó.

—Y lo que es una sorpresa —comentó James sarcásticamente— es que con unas palabras de Remus y te calmas como un perrito obediente.

Sirius miró a James por última vez, antes de seguir caminando.

—La torre está por aquí —dijo Peter señalando un pasillo, por lo que Sirius se paró.

Se dio la vuelta para ver que James y Peter ya se iban por el pasillo. Remus, por otro lado, le esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Crees que actúo como dijo James? —le preguntó Sirius en voz baja mientras andaban detrás de los otros dos chicos.

—Yo...

—Tú, ¿qué? —insistió Sirius.

—No importa —dijo Remus mientras cogía el brazo de Sirius para que avanzase más rápido. Pero Sirius aminoró el paso, tratando de librarse del agarre de Remus. Los otros dos chicos ahora estaban a cierta distancia por delante de ellos, subiendo por la escalera.

—Me gusta que estés siempre a mí alrededor —continuó Remus—. Me gusta poder ayudarte a mantenerte en calma, y que hagas lo mismo por mi.

Sirius no sabía qué decir a eso, por lo que simplemente subió por la escalera al lado de Remus en silencio. Sólo estaba en mitad de ella cuando sintieron el crujido familiar que indicaba que la escalera estaba a punto de moverse.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró Remus al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sirius miró hacia arriba, y vio que James y Peter ya estaban en el rellano superior. Desafortunadamente, él y Remus ahora iban en la dirección equivocada.

—Vamos a tener que bajar hacia la torre de Ravenclaw y volver sobre nuestro pasos hacia el pasillo de Runas Antiguas —dijo Remus a los otros tan silenciosamente como pudo, usando frenéticos gestos para transmitir lo que iban a hacer.

James asintió con la cabeza, y él y Peter desaparecieron por el pasillo que eventualmente los llevaría al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Lástima que James tenga el mapa —dijo Sirius mientras escuchaba el sonido de pasos en el suelo sobre ellos.

—¿Has oído eso? —susurró Remus.

—La señora Norris —susurró Sirius cuando los ojos del gato aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo—. ¡Rápido, por aquí!

Sirius agarró el brazo de Remus y tiró de él hacia uno de los armarios que se escondían detrás de un tapiz. No había mucho sitio, pero tendrían que permanecer allí hasta que el inquisitivo gato pasara de largo. Esperaba que no los hubiera visto, o que Filch los encontrase merodeando por el castillo por la noche.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar aquí? —le susurró Remus al oído.

Sirius se estremeció cuando su cálido aliento movió su cabello hacia atrás y le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus—. ¿Estás pillando un resfriado o algo?

—No —respondió Sirius con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Estás temblando.

Sirius no podía negarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—Nada.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No pasa nada malo.

—No te creo —le acusó Remus tristemente—. Nunca me has mentido antes. Nunca.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Está bien, como quieras —murmuró Remus—. Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos, y se supone que los mejores amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos.

 _No, no lo tienen_ , pensó Sirius para sí mismo, excepto cuando fantaseas con tu mejor amigo y no puedes encontrar una forma de contárselo.

—Creo que está despejado —dijo—. Vamos al dormitorio.

Remus asintió y siguió a Sirius. Sirius esperaba, o más bien creía, que Remus no seguiría con la discusión.

—Has estado actuando de manera extraña desde hace un tiempo —continuó Remus, tan pronto como estuvieron a salvo en la sala común.

Parecía que James y Peter no habían sólo habían llegado a la torre, sino que ya habían subido al dormitorio. La sala común estaba tranquila, y había una oscuridad casi total. Sirius se habría dirigido hacia las escaleras, pero estaba claro que Remus no iba a dejar pasar esto, y en su lugar éste se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—No lo entiendes —respondió Sirius—. No eres tú, soy yo.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Tengo miedo —admitió Sirius en un tranquilo susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado. Simplemente no podía seguir así. No saber cómo reaccionaría Remus le estaba matando. Había dejado pasar demasiadas oportunidades a través de sus dedos mientras luchaba por encontrar el valor que el Sombrero Seleccionador parecía creer que tenía.

—¿De qué?

—De esto —susurró Sirius, y se acercó más a Remus. El resplandor del fuego hacía que la mitad de la cara de Remus estuviera en penumbra. Pudo ver la cicatriz que había recibido de la navaja de hombre lobo, y levantó la mano para trazar suavemente con el pulgar la cicatriz en su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Remus en un susurro, confundido.

Entonces, los labios de Sirius encontraron los del otro chico y los besó suavemente. Era vacilante y descuidado, y Sirius se sintió muy incómodo mientras presionaba los labios de Remus. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que todos en la torre serían capaces de escucharlo. Deseaba que Remus le besara de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que el beso sería mucho mejor de lo que era si había alguna participación por parte del otro chico.

—¿Sirius? —Remus se quedó sin aliento mientras se separaban—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Be-besarte —tartamudeó Sirius—. ¿N-No te gustó? ¿Remus?

Sirius podía oír que Remus estaba respirando tan rápido como él, y se agachó para agarrar su mano. También podría decir que ahora estaba temblando tanto como él.

—¿Remus? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró Remus.

—Yo... —Sirius no sabía qué decir. Había querido besar a Remus durante meses, incluso años, pero el por qué había elegido ese momento para hacerlo era un misterio incluso para él. La única respuesta que realmente le vino a la cabeza era que sólo ahora había encontrado el valor para hacerlo, pero la última cosa que deseaba era que Remus tuviera miedo de él.

—¿Sirius?

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius, tirando de Remus en un abrazo amistoso, y deseando no poder sentir a su amigo tensándose con su cercanía. Nunca había sentido que Remus se tensara ante con su toque, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Abrazó a Remus más fuerte, sintiendo al otro chico relajarse poco a poco en sus brazos. Se apartó ligeramente para apoyar su frente contra la del propio Remus.

—Lo siento —susurró de nuevo.

Podía sentir la cálida mezcla de la respiración de Remus con la suya, y no podía dejar de querer avanzar una vez más.

—¿Sirius?

Entonces Remus cerró la brecha entre ellos y presionó sus labios una vez más. Con la cooperación de Remus el beso fue mucho menos torpe y considerablemente mejor que el primero. Sirius pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Remus, quién abrió su boca instintivamente. Empujó tentativamente su lengua contra ella, degustando chocolate y algo más que sabía que era únicamente de Remus. Jugó con su lengua, entrando todavía más en su boca, y gimiendo profundamente en su garganta mientras la lengua de Remus rozaba su paladar.

El ruido pareció tirar de Remus fuera de cualquier trance del había estado entrando, y se apartó. Sirius gimió levemente por la pérdida de contacto, pero Remus ahora estaba sentado tan lejos de él como si fuera posible en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Supongo que hemos bebido demasiado —dijo Remus con voz áspera.

—Sólo he bebido una copa.

—No voy a decir a nadie lo que hiciste —continuó Remus—. Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Lo que hicimos —corrigió Sirius—. Nosotros dos, y la segunda vez  _me besaste tú._

Ignorando el comentario sobre la forma en que había participado en el segundo beso, Remus dijo con calma:

—Te arrepentirás mañana, cuando estés sobrio.

—¡No estoy borracho! —exclamó Sirius.

—Tienes que estarlo —dijo Remus—. No puedo gustarte de esta forma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy... —Remus se levantó la mano a la cara, y con aire ausente se trazó la cicatriz que Sirius había estado acariciando un minuto antes.

—Me imagino, Remus, que sabrás que no me importan las cicatrices que tienes. Lo he hecho desde hace años. Dijiste que no te importaba si me gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo es. Que te guste un chico al azar es totalmente diferente a que…

—A que me gustes tú —concluyó Sirius miserablemente.

—Has bebido demasiado.

—No estoy borracho —susurró Sirius mientras extendía la mano para tratar de acariciar la mejilla del otro chico. Pero Remus ya se había ido antes de que pudiera tocarlo, cerrando el agujero del retrato detrás de él mientras huía de la torre—. Maldita sea —murmuró mientras lo seguía fuera de la sala común.

Los pasillos estaban en penumbra, pero en la distancia podía ver a Remus corriendo. Quería correr tras él, llamarle... hacer algo... cualquier cosa, para detener la fuga de su mejor amigo. Pero Remus pronto había desaparecido en la oscuridad y Sirius estaba solo.

Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y juntó sus rodillas contra su pecho. De alguna manera, sospechaba que el deseo del cumpleaños de Remus no tenía nada que ver con el amor de Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente pone "Rice Runes Cereal". No sé como se traduciría ese "Runes" aparte de "runas". Desconozco si es un típico desayuno o algo de eso. Si alguien lo sabe, agradecería que me lo dijera para ponerlo bien.


	35. This ain't the way It's meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo.

Remus salió corriendo del castillo sin pensar mucho hacia donde se dirigía. Se dio cuenta cuando entró en el Bosque Prohibido de que estaba yendo en línea recta hacia su casa en Hogsmeade, y tomando la ruta más corta posible.

Tropezó mientras corría a través de los árboles, y sólo se salvó de caer por la empinada ladera por un par de brazos fuertes que le ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó Firenze con curiosidad.

Remus sacudió la cabeza en silencio, todavía sin haber recobrado algo de aliento para poder hablar.

Firenze lo guió hacia el tronco de un árbol caído, y lo sentó con firmeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó tan pronto como quedó claro que Remus estaba en un estado adecuado para hablar de nuevo.

—Nada —respondió Remus con un rubor de vergüenza, y estando agradecido de que el bosque estuviera tan oscuro.

—No puede ser nada —afirmó Firenze con confianza—. Estás sonrojando.

Remus agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

—Sólo estoy rojo de correr —murmuró.

—Tal vez el ser humano no pueda apreciar la diferencia, pero te darás cuenta de que nosotros, los centauros, tenemos una visión mucho mejor. Es lo que nos hace tan buenos cazadores.

—Es lo que les hace tan imposible mentirles —se quejó Remus.

—¿Qué pasó para que salieras corriendo hacia el bosque en medio de la noche?

—Yo... —Remus dudó y miró sus zapatos desgastados con el ceño fruncido—. Alguien me dio un beso.

Firenze rio.

—¿Y esa es razón para correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido en este momento de la noche?

—Lo es cuando se trata de alguien que no esperabas que te besara.

—¿Fue Sirius? —preguntó Firenze en voz baja.

—¿Cómo lo… —Remus se interrumpió bruscamente, hacia tiempo que había renunciado a preguntarse cómo Firenze y los otros centauros parecían estar tan bien de informados sobre todo y dónde se encontraba todo el mundo.

—Debido a la forma en que te mira —explicó Firenze de todos modos—. La forma en la que siempre te mira.

—No me he dado cuenta de que me mira de forma extraña.

Firenze rio.

—Por supuesto que no lo has notado. Siempre te mira de esa manera.

—¿De qué forma?

—Como si fueras lo más preciado en el mundo para él.

—Eso es sólo porque Sirius cuida de mí. Somos mejores amigos, y eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos el uno por el otro.

—Dado que, por su propia voluntad, Sirius te dio un beso esta noche, creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que no se trata sólo de que te mira de esa forma.

Remus estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—No sé qué hacer —susurró.

Firenze se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de responder.

 —¿Corriste hacia aquí justo después de que te diera el beso? 

Remus asintió.

—Entonces, lo primero que debes hacer es volver y pedirle disculpas.

—¿Disculparme? —Remus resopló—. Él fue el que me dio un beso.

—Y por salir corriendo como lo has hecho probablemente has hecho más daño a tu amistad que lo que podría haber producido un beso.

—Pero él me besó —repitió Remus—. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Y si lo intenta de nuevo?

—¿De verdad crees que se arriesgaría a que salieras otra vez corriendo? Probablemente está preocupado porque no sabe dónde estás, lamentando besarte y deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo para no haberlo hecho.

—¿Eso crees?

—Piensa en ello, cachorro. Supongamos que besaste a alguien que realmente te gusta, y sale corriendo justo después de...

—No lo intentaría de nuevo rápidamente —concluyó Remus—. Supongo que le he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que una disculpa sería un gran paso para poner las cosas en su sitio.

Remus asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por volver a la escuela.

—Se van a hacer las cosas muy incómodas entre nosotros. Le gusto a mi mejor amigo.

—Sólo será raro si lo permites.

—¡Pero él me besó!

—¿Es eso realmente lo que te está molestando? —preguntó Firenze—. ¿O estás más molesto por la idea de que tal vez te haya gustado?

—¡No es cierto!

—¿No es así?

—¡No!

—Mi error —comentó Firenze con un casual encogimiento.

—¿Por qué piensas siquiera que me gustaría besar a un chico?

Firenze rio e instó a Remus a que empezara a caminar hacia la escuela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus de nuevo.

—¿Por qué creo que te puede gustar la idea de besar a Sirius?

—Sí.

—Porque me he fijado en que le miras de la misma forma en la que él lo hace... o al menos, pensaba que lo hacías.

—¡Yo no soy así! —exclamó Remus mientras se apresuraba en adelantarse—. No me parecen atractivos los chicos, me gustan las chicas.

—¿Cualquier chica en particular?

—No, pero eso no significa nada. Es sólo que no tengo tiempo para citas y esas cosas. Tengo que ponerme al día con los TIMOs y el quidditch. Sólo es que no tengo tiempo para chicas.

—Tienes tiempo para Sirius.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que tengo tiempo para él.

—Y si realmente quisieras una novia podrías encontrar tiempo para ella, también.

Remus resopló y se quejó cuando llegaron al linde del bosque.

—Debería regresar al campamento —dijo Firenze.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, de todas formas? Pensaba que ahora teníais todo tipo de nuevas medidas de seguridad.

—Magorian nos hace patrullar por el bosque por si hay problemas.

—Suena divertido —comentó Remus sarcásticamente.

—Aburrido, sin sentido, y de alguna forma parece que siempre tengo los turnos de noche.

—¡Qué amable!

—No es esa la palabra que escogería —murmuró Firenze.

—¿No has decidido todavía lo que vas a hacer con el hijo de Ebony? —preguntó Remus, no sólo por curiosidad acerca de la situación actual en el campamento centauro, sino también con ganas de cambiar de tema.

Firenze negó con la cabeza.

 —Sigo posponiendo tomar la decisión. Magorian intenta forzar la situación, y evito meterme en situaciones en las que pueda hacerlo.

—Suena complicado.

Firenze se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no, pero tarde o temprano voy a tener que elegir de una u otra forma de todos modos. Magorian lo sabe, y espera su momento.

—¿Hasta cuando tienes para elegir?

—El próximo verano después de este —respondió Firenze—. Después tendré que patrocinar a Taranis, o dejar que otro ocupe esa posición.

—¿Otro como Magorian? —preguntó Remus.

Firenze asintió.

—Si yo lo patrocino y trato de enseñarle los caminos de nuestro pueblo, entonces me tendré que rendir por recuperar mi derecho de nacimiento. Si no, entonces Magorian elegirá otra persona, alguien que comparta sus valores, en lugar de los que he aprendido de mi padre.

—Parece como si no estuvieras ganando nada con ninguna de las opciones  —comentó Remus. Habían llegado al borde del bosque, y sabía que Firenze tenía que regresar con su pueblo.

—Es por eso que trato de alargarlo todo el tiempo que pueda —respondió Firenze antes de volverse hacia el bosque—. Buenas noches, cachorro.

—Y no me llames cachorro —dijo Remus. Firenze se limitó a reír y galopar hacia los árboles.

Remus no quería volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Sospechaba que Sirius probablemente todavía estaba esperando a que volviera a la sala común, y realmente no quería tener que discutir acerca de lo que había pasado en ese momento. Sabía que tendría que pedir disculpas por salir corriendo, pero no podía querer dejar posponerlo un poco más.

* * *

 

Sirius parpadeó como un búho al ver el fantasma de Romulus Lupin, quien le había despertado bruscamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó, dando un amplio bostezo.

—Temprano. ¿Por qué duermes en la sala común?

—No quise hacerlo —murmuró Sirius, frotándose los ojos y bostezando de nuevo—. Estaba esperando a que Remus volviera.

—¿Volviera? ¿Volviera de dónde? —Romulus se alertó, y Sirius se encogió un poco ante la suspicaz mirada que recibió.

—No lo sé. Pasó la noche fuera, y no lo pude encontrar en el mapa.

—¿Ha dejado los terrenos de la escuela? —Romulus se dirigía ya a la puerta—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No es precisamente fácil hacerte llegar un mensaje —señaló Sirius, corriendo por el agujero del retrato después de que saliera el ansioso fantasma.

—Habrá ido a casa —adivinó Romulus—. Iré a buscarlo.

—Yo también voy —insistió Sirius. Romulus no se molestó en señalar en que no debía salir de los terrenos de la escuela, pues no es que hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia.

—¿Por qué se fue? —preguntó Romulus—. ¿Fue por problemas sobre su licantropía?

—No, nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue?

Sirius dejo de correr y esperó que Romulus no se diera cuenta de que no estaba junto a él.

—¿Sirius?

 Romulus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius, quien estaba estudiando la piedra del suelo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

—Fue por mi culpa —susurró Sirius—. Salió corriendo por mi culpa.

Romulus parecía que no le creía al principio, pero luego una mirada de resignación apareció en su rostro.

 —¿Que pasó?

—Hice algo estúpido y lo ahuyentó.

—¿Puedes aclarar lo de “algo estúpido”?

—En realidad no.

—Te voy a perseguir hasta que lo hagas.

—Realmente no harías eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Soy un fantasma muy entrometido cuando quiero serlo. Ahora, ¿qué hiciste?

Sirius se encogió de nuevo.

—En cierto modo lo besé.

Romulus parpadeó. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y luego tosió ruidosamente.

—¿De cierto modo? ¿Quieres decir que por fin le has dicho lo que sientes por él?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Por qué debería de estar enfadado contigo? —preguntó Romulus—. Te preocupas por mi hermano tanto como... —Vaciló y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Incluso más de lo que yo lo hago.

—Pero lo he ahuyentado. Se escapó por mi culpa.

—Bueno, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Venga, vamos a buscarlo.

—No quiere que lo encuentre. Me odia.

Romulus volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que lo haga.

—¡Pero salió corriendo!

—Y vamos a traerlo de vuelta. Vamos.

Sirius y Romulus se apresuraron a salir del castillo y fueron a los terrenos de la escuela.

—¿Romulus? —resopló Sirius, ya que se habían dirigido muy rápidamente fuera de las puertas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te acuerdas del comienzo del cuarto año? —Romulus asintió—. No lo pensé en ese momento, pero más tarde me pregunté si me pediste que dejara de compartir cama con Remus porque sospechabas algo.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—Te pedí que enviaras a Remus de nuevo a su cama por la exacta razón en la que te dije en su momento. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que sentías algo por él.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No sé cuando empecé a sospechar, pero lo sabía con certeza después de que fuera atacado por ese grupo de Ravenclaw. Cuando te vi con él después de eso... sólo lo sabía.

Sirius rio para sus adentros.

—Suena como si lo supieras con certeza antes que yo. Me di cuenta realmente durante las vacaciones de verano.

Romulus suspiró.

—Y ahora Remus lo sabe.

Sirius no podía evitar imitar el suspiro de Romulus. Sólo deseaba saber qué decirle a Remus cuando lo encontraran.

* * *

 

Remus agarró una de las escobas de la escuela y lo llevó al aire por encima del campo de quidditch. No había dormido en absoluto; en lugar de eso se había sentado en un banco de las gradas, evitando obstinadamente ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba terriblemente cansado y sabía que algún vuelo ayudaría a mantenerlo despierto. A pesar de que no era golpeador, lanzó una de esas pelotas peligrosas por el campo. Nada más golpeando la bludger a través del cielo, se sentía seguro para liberar parte de la tensión que sentía.

Todavía estaba lanzando bludgers por los alrededores cuando los habitantes del castillo empezaron a levantarse. Al principio fue la aparición de la luz de un par de ventanas. En primer lugar fue la torre de Ravenclaw, a continuación, la oficina de Dumbledore, hasta que por fin salió el sol y el castillo empezó a volver a la vida una vez más.

—No tenemos práctica esta mañana —dijo cerca una voz familiar.

Remus se volvió para ver a Charlene no muy lejos sobre su escoba.

—No podía dormir —comentó.

—Bueno, una bludger sobre tu cabeza puede que lo arregle, pero no lo recomiendo.

Remus se rio y se volvió a la bludger, enviándola lejos de sí mismo y Charlene.

—No estoy tan desesperado por dormir —le dijo.

Charlene voló más cerca y miró a Remus.

—¿No has dormido nada en absoluto?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—¡Te ves fatal!

—Gracias —respondió Remus secamente.

—Voy a entrar —le comentó Charlene, descendiendo al suelo a una velocidad que hizo que incluso Remus jadeara—. ¿Vienes?

Remus asintió con la cabeza y emuló su descenso a una velocidad un poco más lenta, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para causar que dos tempranos voladores de Hufflepuff saltaran hacia atrás, sorprendidos.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que no podías dormir? —preguntó Charlene mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo—. El equipo necesita que todos los jugadores estén bien despiertos y alertas si vamos a ganar la Copa este año.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien para el partido —le dijo Remus—. En realidad no es nada.

Bostezó ampliamente y Charlene ahogó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Charlene.

Remus asintió, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación buscando a sus amigos, y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que ninguno de ellos estaba presente. Se deslizó en el banco junto a Lily y se sirvió un teacake tostado.

—Buenos días a ti también —le reprendió Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus murmuró una respuesta con la boca llena de comida, y se encogió de hombros  disculpándose.

—Así que Remus, ¿alguna vez te dio por pensar y descubrir quién te regaló la tarjeta el día de San Valentín?

—¿Cómo sabes que tuve una?

—Lo vi —le dijo Lily.

—No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, ya que estabas distraída con la tuya.

Lily resopló con una risa.

—Te devolveré eso, por cierto.

—No esperaría nada menos de la chica que ha capturado el corazón del señor James Potter.

—Oh, no empieces. No estoy interesada en él, y es hora de que se dé cuenta de ello. De todos modos, deja de cambiar de tema. Estaba preguntando acerca de tu tarjeta, no de la mía. ¿Has averiguado quién fue?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Debes de tener algunas ideas, o una o dos conjeturas.

—En realidad no pensé en ello.

—¿Nada en absoluto? —preguntó Charlene desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Pude habérmelo preguntado ese día, pero en cierto modo me olvidé de él.

—¿Te olvidaste de él? —preguntó Lily, dándole una mirada demasiado deslumbrante que pensaba que era demasiado fuerte para la ocasión.

—He estado muy ocupado —murmuró Remus—. Y a diferencia de las chicas, los chicos no nos obsesionamos con cosas estúpidas como tarjetas de San Valentín.

—Entonces, ¿quién supusiste que fue ese día? —insistió Lily.

Remus abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla antes de decir el primer nombre que había aparecido en su mente. Sirius había insistido en que no había enviado la tarjeta como broma, pero ¿podría haberla enviado como una manera de tratar de decirle lo que sentía? Echó su mente hacia el día en cuestión, y trató de recordar las palabras exactas de la conversación, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y que no podía recordarlo.

—¿No te gustaría saber quién te lo envió? —intentó Lily de nuevo.

—Suenas como si lo supieras —comentó Remus.

—Podría saberlo.

Remus se volvió hacia Lily, quien sonreía dulcemente, y se preguntó si ella era la que le había enviado la tarjeta. Esperaba estar equivocado; pues no quería entrar al lado equivocado de James, no cuando su amistad había comenzado de un modo tan inestable.

* * *

 

Sirius y Romulus regresaron de Hogsmeade, todavía sin saber a dónde había desaparecido Remus.

—¡Romulus!

Sirius miró hacia arriba para ver al fraile de Hufflepuff deslizarse en su dirección.

—Escuché que estabas buscando a ese hermano tuyo.

Romulus asintió.

—Pasó la noche fuera. No sabemos adónde ha ido.

—Al parecer no muy lejos —respondió el Fraile con una sonrisa—. Está en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de un abundante desayuno.

Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de alivio con Romulus.

—Debería haber sabido que volvería cuando tuviera hambre —dijo Romulus con una risita.

—Un muchacho con mi corazón —respondió el Fraile—. Sigo diciendo que debería haber estado en mi casa.

—Me gusta tenerlo en Gryffindor, conmigo —señaló Sirius.

—Estoy seguro de ello —estuvo de acuerdo el Fraile— Ahora, ¿por qué no corres y te reúnes con él?

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Sirius a Romulus.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—Me pondré al día con los dos más tarde. Necesito hablar con el Fraile.

Sirius miró a los dos fantasmas curiosamente, pero estaba claro que no iban a hablar más mientras que estuviera allí.

—Iré adentro, entonces —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno cuando Sirius llegó, pero no tuvo problemas para encontrar a Remus, quien se reía en voz alta en su asiento al lado de Lily.

Todavía se movió más cerca de la puerta cuando vio que Lily se inclinaba más cerca de él y le susurraba algo al oído. Remus la miró sorprendido por lo que fuera que le había dicho, y Lily asintió y sonrió.

Sirius sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en puños mientras los veía. Su apetito se había ido, y se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras. Las clases fueron olvidadas cuando se dejó caer en la cama y tiró de las cortinas, cerrándolas.

—¡Hey, Sirius! —James asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la cama—. ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? ¿Y dónde está Remus? Vamos, tenemos clase en quince minutos.

—No voy a ir —murmuró Sirius.

—No puedes no ir a clase —señaló Peter cuando su cabeza apareció en el lado opuesto de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Remus? —repitió James.

—No estoy bien —mintió Sirius—. Y Remus está en el Gran Comedor preparándose el desayuno. Si te das prisa, probablemente puedas pillarle.

—¿Quieres que avisemos a la señora Pomfrey? —preguntó Peter.

—No, estoy bien.

—Si estás bien, deberías ir a clase.

—Sólo vete y déjame en paz —gruñó Sirius.

—Bien —espetó James—. Vamos, Peter, vamos a dejarlo con su mal humor.

Sirius gritó que él no estaba de mal humor, pero los otros dos chicos ya habían salido de la habitación.

Permaneció en el dormitorio durante el resto del día y sólo se movió de la cama cuando sus ataques de hambre le obligaron a hurgar en el baúl, en su escondite, de lo que quedaba de dulces de la última visita a Hogsmeade.

Su único visitante durante el día fue la señora Pomfrey, quien al parecer había sido enviada a que lo viera por la profesora McGonagall después de que no fuera a clase de Transformaciones.

No era sorprendente de que la señora Pomfrey no pudiese encontrar nada malo en él, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al ver que se veía muy cansado. Sugirió paz y tranquilidad y que descansara y tomara las cosas con calma durante el resto del día.

Sirius cerró las cortinas y trató de dormir un poco, pero a pesar de que estaba realmente cansado, su mente estaba demasiado activa para dejarlo.

Oyó el sonido de la sala común llenándose de gente después de la cena, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el día sin que Remus viniera a comprobar cómo estaba. Sintió una punzada de amarga decepción cuando recordó la frecuencia con la que se había deslizado hacia los dormitorios cuando Remus se había escondido allí.

Entrada la noche, Sirius escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras y el crujido de la puerta.

—Parece que todavía está de mal humor —comentó James—. ¿Por qué no ves si le puedes hacer que salga?

Sirius escuchó como Remus suspiraba y se movía más cerca de la cama.

—Hablaré con él más tarde —contestó.

Sirius escuchó como Remus movió las cosas de la mesita de noche y caminaba por la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó James, haciendo eco a la propia pregunta silenciosa de Sirius.

—Moviendo mis cosas aquí —respondió Remus.

—¿Para qué? No has estado usando tu cama desde Navidad.

—No quiero molestarlo, no si está dormido.

—Eso nunca te ha impedido meterte en la cama con él —señaló James.

—Déjalo estar —murmuró Remus—. Estaré durmiendo en mi cama esta noche. No es gran cosa.

Sirius escuchó a James murmurar algo más, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, llegando Peter a la habitación. Poco a poco, los sonidos de los otros chicos se apagaron, y, finalmente, el agotamiento alcanzó a Sirius y cayó dormido sin sueños.

* * *

 

—¿Sirius? —susurró una voz en la oscuridad, sacándolo del sueño que tanto necesitaba—. ¿Sirius?

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Sirius, negándose a abrir los ojos ante el brillante resplandor de la varita iluminada de Remus.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Remus vacilante.

Sirius abrió los ojos a regañadientes.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó.

Remus negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Seguro que quieres sentarte ahí? —preguntó Sirius. No trató de ocultar la amargura en su voz.

—¿De verdad te gusto, ya sabes, de esa manera? —respondió Remus, ignorando la pregunta de Sirius por completo.

Se tragó una respuesta sarcástica y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Remus no dijo nada durante un minuto, y pudo ver que estaba temblando del frío del dormitorio.

—Deberías de meterte en la cama —aconsejó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la cama de Remus a través del cuarto—. Estarás congelando.

Remus tomó su consejo, pero ignoró el gesto hacia su propia cama. En su lugar, rápidamente se metió debajo de las mantas de Sirius y se apoyó en un codo.

—No me gustan los chicos —dijo con firmeza—. Para que lo sepas.

—Me devolviste el beso —señaló Sirius—. Y antes de que digas nada, no estaba borracho.

—Sé que no lo estabas —admitió Remus, ignorando su primer comentario—. Sólo quería darte una salida por si te arrepentías más tarde. Supongo que no fue así, ¿verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—Siento si reaccioné tan mal —susurró Remus—. No quise hacerlo de esa forma. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

Asintió, aceptando la disculpa.

—¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas?

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

—Supongo que lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que sólo los chicos hacían que mi corazón se acelerara y las palmas de las manos consiguieran sudarme y... ¿sabes?

Remus frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Saber qué?

Sirius sabía que lo más sensato sería decir que sólo estaba pensando en chicos, y en Remus en particular, y que alguna vez le pusieron duro. Pero con Remus acostado en su cama tan cerca,aunque no lo suficiente, era mucho más tentador poder demostrárselo. También quería saber si eso provocaría una reacción por parte de Remus, ya que él parecía estar decidido a pasar por alto el hecho de que le había devuelto el beso.

Se acercó más hacia Remus e inclinó sus caderas muy ligeramente hacia las del otro chico. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron y su boca se abrió en una pequeña "oh" cuando Sirius procedió a frotarse tentativamente contra él. Se habría detenido tan pronto como supiera que había entendido el punto, excepto por una cosa... el tic revelador desde dentro del pantalón del pijama de Remus que le decía que su amigo no era del todo inmune a su toque.

Quería hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sospechaba que decir una sola palabra sería romper el hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre ellos. Así que, en vez de eso siguió meciendo sus caderas suavemente hacia Remus, cuyos ojos se cerraron cuando él gimió silenciosamente.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —susurró finalmente Remus.

—Está bien —le aseguró Sirius. Llegó al otro lado y apoyó la mano en la cadera de Remus, acariciándola suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa si los otros se despiertan?

—Sabes que James duerme como un tronco, y Peter no dirá nada, incluso si oye algo.

—Aún así es un error —dijo Remus—. Esto no es normal.

—¿Qué daño le hace a alguien? —contrarrestó Sirius—. Un montón de magos son gays, al igual que bastantes muggles.

—Pero, yo _no_ lo soy.

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó Sirius, meciendo sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza y provocando una fuerte respiración en Remus, quien igualó su movimiento moviendo la suya.

—Tengo novia —respondió Remus.

Sirius calmó sus movimientos tan rápidamente que cualquiera que los observara podría pensar que se había quedado petrificado.

—¿Qué? —susurró—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién?

—Desde esta mañana —murmuró Remus—. Vamos a ir juntos el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo? —rompió Sirius, alzando la voz mientras se separaba de Remus y se sentaba.

—No quería que esto sucediera —murmuró Remus—. Sólo quería hacértelo saber antes de que te enterases por otra persona.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho durante el desayuno o algo así.

—¿Y reaccionar cómo lo haces ahora frente al resto del colegio?

—La forma en que estoy... —Sirius negó con la cabeza con incredulidad—. Si lo estoy tomando mal es porque hace un minuto estábamos prácticamente uno encima del otro.

—¿Quieres decir sobre cómo estabas frotando tu polla contra mí? —argumentó Remus.

Sirius se tambaleó hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —espetó—. ¡Regresa a tu propia cama, vamos!

—No quise molestarte. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Por favor, Remus. Sólo tienes que volver a tu cama.

—¿Sirius?

—Hablaremos por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus asintió y se arrastró debajo de las sábanas. Sirius no podía dejar de mirar la entrepierna de Remus, y se sintió un breve momento de satisfacción al ver lo mucho que a su amigo le había gustado lo que habían estado haciendo. Estaba subiendo a su propia cama cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que nunca había respondió a su otra pregunta.

—¿Remus? —le llamó a través de la habitación.

El otro chico se volvió hacia él con una inquisitiva mirada.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Sirius, sabiendo que no sería capaz de dormir hasta que supiera la identidad de la chica a la que ya estaba empezando a ver como su rival.

—Charlene —respondió Remus mientras subía a la cama—. Ella fue quien me envió esa tarjeta. Lily me lo dijo esta mañana.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas. Un rápido vistazo a las otras camas confirmó que tanto James y Peter habían estados dormidos mientras discutían, pero Sirius sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Estaba dolorosamente excitado, pero la idea de ocuparse de su problema cuando sabía que Remus estaba mintiendo en el cuarto, pensando en su nueva novia, le parecía algo desagradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: La autora quiere aclarar de que Sirius en ningún momento ha obligado a hacer nada a Remus, sólo se estaba burlando un poco de él para ver como reaccionaba.


	36. Take a chance on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo. También comunico a mis lectores de que a partir de ahora habrá una nueva actualización cada una o dos semanas, ya que no tengo más capítulos traducidos.

Sirius se sentó en la mesa y se obligó a comer su desayuno. Remus estaba sentado a su lado, como siempre, pero en el otro estaba Charlene, quien estaba hablando animadamente de quidditch.

Remus estaba riendo y bromeando, y Sirius no quería nada más que correr a su cuarto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó James después de que Sirius no hubiese respondido a su pregunta por tercera vez.

—No tengo un problema —contestó Sirius, forzando una alegre y completamente fingida sonrisa en su cara.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que James le decía, pero parecía no poder concentrarse en sus palabras, en cambio, todo lo que podría oír era a Remus y Charlene discutir sobre diferentes tácticas de equipos de quidditch profesionales.

Había tenido totalmente la intención de hablar con Remus esa mañana, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la posibilidad de decir mucho más de un “buenos días” apresurado. Primero fueron James y Peter merodeando, y entonces Charlene también apareció. ¿Era demasiado pedir unos minutos a solas con su mejor amigo?

—¿Vienes a clase, Remus? —preguntó Charlene mientras juntaba sus libros y se levantaba.

—Ahora te alcanzo —prometió Remus.

Charlene asintió y siguió su camino.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo Remus, tirando de su brazo—. Tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de  clase.

Sirius asintió y siguió a Remus. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron fuera del camino del resto de los estudiantes en un pasillo desierto.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Remus—. Dijiste que querías hablar esta mañana.

Sirius miró sus zapatos. Ahora que estaba por fin a solas con él no tenía ni idea de lo que decir.

—Pensé que te gustaba Charlie —comentó Remus—. Siempre te llevabas bien con ella.

—Y lo hago.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la saludaste o fuiste amable con ella esta mañana? —rompió Remus.

—Dudo que se diera cuenta —murmuró Sirius—. Estaba demasiado ocupada adulándote para ver a nadie más en la habitación.

—Habría hablado si te hubieras molestado en abrir la boca.

—Si ella quería hablar conmigo, lo único que tenía que hacer era decir algo.

—No seas tan infantil —rompió Remus—. Estabas sentado allí de mal humor y fulminando a todo el mundo, por supuesto que no quería hablar contigo.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? —espetó Sirius—. Finalmente tuve el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento, y veinticuatro horas después, de repente tienes novia. Perdóname por no estar tan emocionado como tú.

—Lo siento —contestó Remus—. No lo hice a propósito.

—¿No? —preguntó Sirius, dejando claro en su tono que no le creía.

—¡No lo hice!

—Me besaste también; puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos la verdad.

—Lo siento, Sirius —Remus se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba—. Yo no soy así.

Sirius no respondió. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir que no había dicho ya? Remus ahora tenía a Charlene, y sólo continuaba negando que tenía sentimientos por él que iban más allá de la amistad.

* * *

 

Sirius trataba de no sentir celos de Charlene, pero el monstruo de ojos verdes había mostrado su fea cabeza y se había hecho permanente en su casa al lado de Sirius.

—¿No hablan de otra cosa que no sea de quidditch? —le preguntó Peter después de que él, James y Sirius se hubieran escapado al dormitorio, lejos de los jóvenes enamorados, como James les había llamado.

Sirius sacó su libro de texto y comenzó a leer. Sentía frío desde hace un rato, y se dio cuenta de que tenía a Romulus cerca.

—¿Remus está abajo? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió James—. Con su nueva novia.

Peter rio, y Romulus lanzó una mirada a Sirius, quien con firmeza se negó a apartar los ojos de su libro.

—Mejor cojo mi escoba y voy de cabeza a practicar —dijo James—. ¿Vienes a ver, Peter?

—Claro.

Sirius masculló algo poco apropiado cuando los dos muchachos lo dejaron solo con Romulus.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Romulus en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros y lo miró brevemente.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque te gusta mi hermano —dijo Romulus con calma—. ¿Crees que me he olvidado lo que me dijiste?

—Lo esperaba —respondió Sirius con una irónica sonrisa—. Nunca debí haberle dicho nada a Remus. Debería de haber mantenido mi estúpida boca cerrada.

—No, hiciste lo correcto diciéndole cómo te sientes.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué me siento tan miserable?

—Porque está con otra persona.

—No importa —murmuró Sirius—. Fui idiota al pensar que alguna vez le gustaría de la misma forma.

Romulus extendió la mano como para consolar a Sirius acariciando su brazo, antes de recordar que no podía hacerlo.

Sirius le sonrió débilmente.

—Pensé que los fantasmas podían tocar y mover las cosas.

—Con mucha práctica, ellos pueden hacerlo.

—¿Ellos?

—Nosotros. Es tan fácil de olvidar.

—¿Incluso con Myrtle recordándotelo? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa. Aunque el fantasma de la joven seguía flotando a su alrededor, no había logrado convencer a Romulus para que reconsiderara su oferta, a pesar de que todos los chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor la animaban a cada oportunidad que tenían.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—No cambies tan fácilmente de tema.  Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto a Remus?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Él me rechazó y... y...

—Oh, Sirius.

—Estoy bien —insistió Sirius mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano por la cara, tratando de ocultar las traicioneras lágrimas que estaban determinadas a escaparse de sus ojos cuando menos quería hacerlo—. No es de extrañar que no quiera estar conmigo —murmuró con desaliento—. Probablemente piense que soy una chica, llorando todo el tiempo.

Romulus rio.

—Estoy seguro de que no piensa nada de eso. Él ha llorado lo suficiente a través de los años, y si dice algo de ti cuando esté molesto, todo lo que tendrías que hacer es recordarle ese hecho. Todo el mundo llora a veces.

—Tú no.

Romulus negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido con una risa.

—Eso crees, ¿verdad?

—Nunca te he visto.

—¡Qué corta es la memoria de los jóvenes! —dijo Romulus con un suspiro—. ¿Te has olvidado de la última vez que me viste en la carne y hueso tan fácilmente?

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando echó su mente hacia atrás.

—El Wizengamot —dijo—. Después de que hablases con Remus a través de los espejos. Oh...

Romulus asintió.

—Me había olvidado —admitió Sirius, sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando recordó que Romulus había estado realmente lloroso en ese día en particular. Por supuesto, sus circunstancias habían sido completamente diferentes, pero todavía lo animaban un poco.

—Ahora, ¿qué pasa con Remus y Charlie?

—Van a ir juntos a Hogsmeade.

—Lo sé —respondió Romulus—. El Fraile y Sir Nicolas prácticamente caían uno encima del otro en su afán de ponerme al corriente de ese chisme. Quiero saber lo que vas a hacer.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a separarlos? —sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo Romulus con una severa mirada—. Quiero saber si vas a estar bien con ellos.

—Va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme —admitió Sirius—. Pero voy a estar bien con el tiempo.

—¿Quieres un consejo?

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Bueno, voy a dártelo de todos modos. Tienes que acostumbrarte rápido a ella, si no quieres que toda la escuela sepa que estás enamorado de Remus. Los fantasmas ya están chismeando -no tienen mucho más que hacer con su tiempo- y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los otros estudiantes lo escuchen también.

—Así que, a menos que no quiera ser marginado como maricón en frente de toda la escuela, ¿tendré que poner mi mejor sonrisa y ofrecerle mis felicitaciones?

—No lo diría así, pero sí.

Sirius gruñó y se tiró de nuevo en su cama.

—¿Tal vez rompan pronto?

—Quizás lo hagan, pero si no lo hacen sólo hará más daño a tu amistad si no tratas de aceptarlo.

Sirius sabía que Romulus tenía razón, y cuando regresó a la sala común más tarde esa noche, hizo un real esfuerzo para actuar como si todo fuera normal, y como si estuviera encantado de que Remus y Charlene fueran ahora pareja.

Charlene parecía aceptar lo que dijo en su valor nominal, pero se daba cuenta de que Remus no parecía del todo convencido. Por supuesto, sería probablemente de ayuda si pudiera dejar de gruñir cada vez que los veía tomados de las manos, o incluso mirándose el uno al otro de una forma determinada.

Esa noche, de vuelta en el dormitorio, Sirius se mostró decepcionado al ver que Remus estaba una vez más en su propia cama, en vez de acurrucado a su lado.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó Remus en un susurro.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por hacer un esfuerzo para que te guste Charlie.

—Ya me gustaba —señaló Sirius.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Significa mucho para mí —susurró Remus—. Sé que no puede ser fácil que me veas con ella.

—Puedes decirlo otra vez —murmuró Sirius en voz baja.

—Es mejor así.

—¿Lo es? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Sirius arrastrando amargura en su voz, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para detenerlo—. ¿Mejor para quién?

—Para todos —respondió Remus—. No puedes decirles a tus padres que eres feliz con un chico en vez de una chica. Eres el heredero Black, el hijo mayor. Tu familia tiene planes para ti, planes que involucran a chicas y el matrimonio en uno de ellos. Tendrás una familia y te olvidarás de mí, y esta idea tonta que tienes de ser gay.

Sirius gruñó mientras salía de la cama y cruzaba la habitación.

—Me importa un carajo lo que mi familia quiere que haga —dijo entre dientes—. No me voy a casar con esas chicas. Incluso si no puedo tenerte, no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. No va a cambiar el hecho de que me parezcan atractivos otros chicos y no a las chicas.

Remus se retrocedió en su cama cuando Sirius se cernió sobre él.

—¿Tal vez es sólo una fase? —sugirió.

Sirius se subió a la cama y tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos.

—O tal vez no —susurró mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban apenas una pulgada del propio Remus, esperando a que el otro chico se moviera hacia él. Su respiración se hizo pesada, y estaba seguro de que Remus debía ser capaz de oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho, pero no se movió más cerca.

—Sirius, no —susurró Remus.

—Me gustas, Remus —respondió Sirius, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para retroceder—. Me gustas, me pareces atractivo, creo que podría incluso estar…

—¡No! —Remus empujó a Sirius un poco hacia atrás—. No lo digas. ¡No lo estás! No puedes estarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que simplemente no puedes —insistió Remus.

—Podrías haberme parado diciéndomelo,pero eso no significa que no lo sienta —susurró Sirius, antes salir fuera de la cama y volver a la suya.

Oyó que Remus maldecía en voz baja para sí mismo, y en silencio se hizo eco de ese sentimiento.

* * *

 

Las cosas estaban todavía bastante tensas entre ellos cuando apareció la próxima luna llena.

No hizo la cosa más fácil cuando Charlene insistió en caminar con Remus a la entrada del túnel, y dejando claro que estaba muy preocupada por Remus como el resto de sus amigos.

—Cuida de él por mí —susurró Charlene justo antes de que Sirius siguiera a Remus por el túnel.

—Siempre lo hago —le dijo Sirius honestamente.

Mientras caminaban por el túnel y a través de Hogsmeade, seguidos de cerca acompañados por Aberforth Dumbledore, Sirius comenzó a pensar que tal vez las cosas entre ellos podrían volver a la normalidad.

Rieron y bromearon y trataron de quitar importancia a las cosas, como siempre lo hacían cuando se enfrentaban a la luna llena.

Todavía se estaban riendo de los desastrosos resultados de la reciente prueba de Transformaciones de Remus cuando llegaron al sótano.

—Debería prepararme —dijo Remus—. Sólo quedan unos diez minutos antes de que comience.

—No es mi culpa de que llegáramos tarde —señaló Sirius. No añadió que fueron Remus y Charlene diciéndose adiós lo que les había hecho llegar más tarde de lo habitual, a pesar de que había sido el caso.

—Sé que no lo es —respondió Remus—. Date la vuelta para que pueda desvestirme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, preguntándose por un momento si había escuchado mal.

—Date la vuelta —repitió Remus, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Date prisa, no quiero tener que perder la mañana arreglando mi túnica.

—Pero... —Sirius vaciló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo Remus.

El joven hombre lobo desde hacía mucho tiempo había perdido su timidez ante su presencia. Atrás estaban las noches cuando era consciente de sus cicatrices inflingidas a sí mismo a desnudarse delante de su mejor amigo. Al menos Sirius había pensado que esos días habían pasado. Al parecer, se había equivocado.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? —murmuró Remus.

—No, está bien —respondió Sirius con frialdad—. Lo entiendo. No quieres que te mire. Esperaré arriba.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le dijo Remus—. Sólo date la vuelta.

—Esperaré arriba —repitió Sirius, corriendo por las escaleras y esperando que Remus no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos o escucharlo en su voz.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó Remus unos minutos más tarde—. Puedes volver a bajar.

Sirius se sentó en la parte superior de las escaleras. No hizo ningún moviendo para volver a bajar, y en su lugar esperó a que el sol bajase.

—Sirius, ¡no seas tan infantil! —le gritó Remus.

—Bajaré una vez que te hayas trasformado —le respondió Sirius, y añadiendo en voz baja—. No quisiera que corras el riesgo de pueda ver un poco de carne y salte a tus huesos.

Sirius permaneció tercamente en la parte superior de las escaleras, hasta que escuchó el primer aullido de Lunático de la noche. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Remus ya no era humano, se deslizó por las escaleras del sótano una vez más, y miró al interior la jaula.

Lunático se paseaba por el sótano, gruñendo de una manera que Sirius no había visto desde segundo año, cuando se había aventurado por primera vez en el sótano los Lupin la noche de luna llena.

—Lunático —susurró—. Vamos, cálmate. No es más que yo. Soy Sirius.

Sirius se acercó lo más cerca que pudo a la jaula, pero se sorprendió cuando el lobo se cargó contra la barrera, ajustando sus mandíbulas mientras intentaba saltar sobre él.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared, con el corazón palpitante de miedo.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Romulus cuando apareció en el sótano como siempre hacía.

—Algo está mal —respondió Sirius—. Lunático está enfadado.

Mientras hablaba, el lobo chocó de nuevo contra la barrera, gruñendo y aullando cuando era incapaz de romperla.

—¿Quizás debería esperar arriba? —sugirió Sirius—. Parece ser que Lunático está enfadado.

—No es Lunático quien está enfadado —le dijo Romulus—. Es Remus. Sé que es fácil de olvidar, pero el lobo es sólo una parte de Remus, no una entidad totalmente independiente.

—Pero Remus habla como si fueran dos seres distintos.

—Remus odia el lobo; es más fácil pensar que no es una parte de él, pero he estado investigando a los hombres lobo desde que huimos, y el lobo es tan parte de él como cualquiera de sus extremidades. Podremos llamar al lobo Lunático, pero sigue siendo una parte de Remus. Sólo le dimos un nombre distinto para que fuese más fácil para Remus entender lo que le estaba pasando después de que fuese mordido. Fue más fácil para un niño de seis años pensar en el lobo como algo distinto, pero no es realmente cierto. Remus está enfadado y conflictivo, y ambos podemos tener una conjetura bastante buena de por qué.

—Pero estoy tratando de llevarme bien con Charlie, de verdad que lo hago.

—Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que las cosas no sean del todo igual entre vosotros. Si fuera humano en este momento, Remus estaría reprimiendo cosas, o discutiendo y peleando contigo. Pero la parte lobo de él no tiene esa opción. El lobo es dominante esta noche, y todo lo que entiende es que las cosas han cambiado entre los dos. A medida que vuestra amistad se ha hecho más fuerte, también lo ha hecho el vínculo entre tú y Lunático. Ahora el lobo puede sentir el cambio, a pesar de que no lo entiende. No es que el lobo esté enfadado contigo, es que el lobo es una parte de Remus y _él_ está enfadado contigo, y probablemente consigo mismo, también.

—¿Quieres decir que al lobo no le gusta la idea de que yo y Remus estemos... ya sabes... que le guste?

—Dudo que el lobo pueda incluso entender la complejidad de la situación —dijo Romulus con un movimiento de cabeza—. No le importa si te gusta Remus. Pero hasta que las cosas no estén bien del todo entre tú y Remus, su ira saldrá a través de Lunático. Como ser humano, puede reprimir sus sentimientos todo el tiempo, pero no como lobo.

—Lunático va a castigar a Remus por mi error —susurró Sirius con pesar.

—No te eches la culpa —aconsejó Romulus—. Mira, ahora se está calmando un poco.

—No mucho —respondió Sirius, sin moverse de su lugar cerca de la pared en caso de que su movimiento hiciera que el lobo atacara de nuevo la barrera.

—Es mejor tomar asiento —comentó Romulus—. Va a ser una larga noche.

—Las noches de luna llena siempre lo son.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Sirius esperó hasta el momento en que sabía que el cambio estaba a punto de producirse antes de que ir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Sabía que Remus, a pesar de la difícil noche, no estaba tan mal herido para necesitar ayuda para subir las escaleras.

Puso la tetera sobre el fuego con el fin de preparar un par de bebidas calientes antes de partir para Hogwarts, en el que prometía ser un día lluvioso y triste.

—¿Sirius? —le llamó Remus desde el sótano—. ¿Todavía estás aquí?

Sirius sintió la tentación de fingir no haberlo oído, pero sabía que sólo sería algo infantil, y que Romulus todavía estaba merodeando y le diría a Remus que estaba allí de todos modos.

—Estoy en la cocina —contestó.

Se mantuvo de espaldas a la puerta del sótano mientras sacaba tazas del armario y cucharas del cajón de los cubiertos.

—Pensé que quizás te irías —dijo Remus cuando apareció en la cocina.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres té o café?

—Té —respondió Remus—. Pero necesito que primero eches un vistazo a mi espalda, si no te importa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres esperar hasta que volvamos a la escuela y que la señora Pomfrey te lo cure? —Sirius se volvió justo a tiempo para ver que Remus se estremecía ante sus palabras.

—Supongo que me lo merezco —dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en la mesa y bajaba la cabeza.

Sirius suspiró y abrió su kit de pociones.

—Date la vuelta y déjame echar un vistazo.

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras cumplía con la petición.

—No creo que sea tan malo, pero no puedo verlo. No me duele demasiado.

—Es poco profunda —estuvo de acuerdo  Sirius, realizando rápidamente el encantamiento para limpiar la herida y unirla de nuevo a la piel.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Remus después de que Sirius se apartara y se volviera de nuevo hacia la tetera hirviendo.

—Sí —respondió Sirius—. Ahora puedes cubrirte.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Remus parpadear de nuevo.

—Dije que lo sentía.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Sirius—. No te escuché pedir disculpas.

—Bueno, es suficiente —dijo Romulus mientras se deslizaba por la habitación. Ambos muchachos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados—. Anoche fue malo, y todos sabemos por qué. Ahora, a menos que quieran que cada luna llena sea a partir de ahora una repetición de esta -y si mi suposición es correcta, cada vez peor- sugiero que ordenen las cosas... y rápidamente.

Romulus desapareció, dejando a los dos chicos mirando la mesa, como esperando cada uno que el otro dé el primer paso.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus finalmente—. Cuando te pedí que no me vieras quitarme la ropa, supongo que fui un poco desconsiderado. No es que como si no me hubieras visto desnudo.

Sirius sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó frente a Remus.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo y salir corriendo de esa forma.

Remus dio un sorbo al té caliente, con la mirada fijaba en la bebida.

—No quiero que la próxima luna llena sea como ayer por la noche.

—No lo será —le aseguró Sirius—. Tendremos que hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y sea igual que antes.

—¿Lo será?

Sirius asintió, aunque no lo creía más de lo que Remus lo hizo.

* * *

 

A finales de la semana Sirius había llegado a la conclusión de que la manera de arreglar las cosas era fingir que no había pasado nada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Remus de que estaba bien con la idea de que saliera con Charlene, y esperando que lo engañara, pudiendo evitar más lunas llenas como la última.

Desafortunadamente para él, mientras que Remus no había sido consciente antes a sus sentimientos, ahora se había hecho mucho más observador, y engañarle no iba a ser fácil. Especialmente cuando Remus estaba pasando más y más tiempo con Charlene, pero observando cada movimiento de Sirius cuando estaban todos juntos en una habitación.

—Tengo que decirlo —comentó James una tarde después de la práctica de quidditch—. Charlie es muy caliente.

—¿Quieres decir que finalmente has renunciado a Lily? —bromeó Peter.

—Nunca —declaró James—. Pero, tienes que admitir, que Remus tiene buen gusto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Sirius?

Sirius asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a hacer nada más, no sea que regalara su secreto.

—¿Y tú, Sirius? —le preguntó Peter—. ¿Le echaste el ojo a alguien? El próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade no está tan lejos.

—Probablemente me quede aquí, o simplemente iré con vosotros —respondió Sirius con un encogimiento casual. No estaba seguro de si quería correr el riesgo de ver a Remus y Charlene en su cita, pero la idea de sentarse en el castillo, preguntándose lo que estaban haciendo, era demasiado insostenible.

* * *

 

Remus trató de ignorar las sonrisas de sus amigos, y particularmente la de James, mientras escogía su ropa para su primera cita real, programada el día antes de la próxima luna llena.

—No llevaras eso, ¿verdad? —comentó James con una sonrisa.

Remus miró la camisa azul claro y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es sólo un poco aburrido —respondió James—. Debes escoger algo que te haga destacar entre la multitud.

Él inspeccionó su armario dudosamente.

—La mayoría de mis cosas son similares a esta.

—¡No pueden serlo!

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Lo son. No tengo mucha ropa rara, al igual que tú.

—Puedes usar algo mío, si quieres —ofreció James, ignorando el comentario acerca de la rareza de su ropa—. Tenemos más o menos la misma talla.

Remus se mordió el labio, reacio a que James le diera sus opciones de ropa; después de todo, era el chico que ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de encontrar dos calcetines a juego.

James no pareció tomar como un no su respuesta, y buscó en su propio armario.

—Esto se verá bien en ti —dijo con una sonrisa, lanzando una llamativa camisa morada con un patrón floral a través del cuarto.

Remus lo cogió con cuidado.

—No estoy seguro. El color es un poco... eh... llamativo.

—Ese es el punto —señaló James con una sonrisa—. Quieres sobresaltar si estás con una chica.

Remus frunció el ceño. Él no quería sobresaltar en absoluto, pero por alguna razón, James se determinó que debía de hacerlo.

—Esto no es para molestar, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Alguna forma de hacerme quedar como un idiota delante de todos en Hogsmeade?

James negó con la cabeza y lo miró como ofendido ante la idea.

—Haz una prueba y mira que te parece. Puedes usar la sala común y ver como son las reacciones de todo el mundo. Tienes tiempo de sobra para cambiarte si no te gusta.

Sonaba perfectamente razonable cuando lo decía así, por lo que Remus se puso a regañadientes la camisa. Era un poco corta por las mangas, pero aparte de eso estaba bien.

James desapareció hacia la sala común mientras que Remus se dedicó a arreglarse el cabello. Estaba a punto de acabar, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Sirius entró en la habitación.

Remus no podía decir qué era lo que Sirius dijo cuando lo vio, pero su reacción fue sin duda algo que nunca había visto antes en nadie.

—James me prestó la camisa —explicó, alistándose distraidamente—. No estoy muy convencido.

Sirius asintió en silencio.

—¿Crees que debería cambiarme?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿me veo bien?

Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama, los libros que había estado llevando descansaron en su regazo.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo finalmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que a Charlie le gustará?

Él asintió de nuevo.

—Tendría que estar ciega para no hacerlo. Te ves... increíble.

Remus sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo—. ¿Te veré en el pueblo más tarde?

—No lo sé —Sirius miró por la ventana—. Podría quedarme aquí y ponerme al día con los deberes. Todavía tengo que hacer la tarea de Pociones.

Asintió y le prometió decirle todos los detalles más adelante.

—No puedo esperar —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la respuesta entusiasta de Sirius, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba simplemente mintiendo para encubrir de nuevo sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien con esto?

Sirius se volvió hacia él con una aguda mirada.

—¿Habría alguna diferencia si dijera que no lo estoy? —preguntó.

—No. Lo siento. Ella me gusta mucho.

—Y tú en verdad me gustas mucho —contrarrestó Sirius.

Remus se sentó junto a él y miró sus manos durante varios minutos.

—No puedo evitar lo que siento —continuó Sirius—. He tratado de que no me vea celoso, pero ambos sabemos que soy pésimo ocultando mis sentimientos.

 Remus resopló.

—Yo no diría eso —comentó con ironía—. Los mantuviste escondidos durante bastante tiempo.

Sirius resopló también, y miró a Remus de reojo.

—Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Supongo que no.

Sirius, quien claramente había estado esperando una respuesta diferente, miró a Remus a los ojos.

—¿En serio?

Remus asintió.

—¿Puedo... emm... ¿te importaría si... ya sabes...

Remus se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sirius directamente.

—Está bien.

Sirius lo miró vacilante mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Remus —susurró, justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los de otro chico.

Remus cerró los ojos mientras Sirius lo besaba. Oyó el sonido de un débil gemido, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Extendió sus manos y las puso sobre los hombros de Sirius; podía sentir sus propias manos en la cintura, acercándolo. Lo oyó gemir y envolver luego sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Podía sentir la lengua de Sirius rozar sus labios, y abrió la boca un poco más. Esto está mal, le advirtió una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente. Se supone que los chicos deben besar a chicas, no a otros chicos. Mordisqueó el labio inferior de Sirius, y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando profundizó el beso en respuesta.

No recordaba haberse sacado la camisa fuera del pantalón, pero de repente sintió una de las manos de Sirius arrastrándose bajo el dobladillo de la parte posterior de la camisa, y sintió unos cálidos dedos acariciando su espalda, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

A pesar de sus reservas acerca de lo que estaban haciendo, se sentía bien, y llegó su turno de desabrochar la camisa a Sirius, empujándola hacia detrás de sus hombros mientras las manos buscaban su piel desnuda.

Podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de Sirius golpeando bajo la palma su mano, y sabía que el suyo estaba latiendo de la misma forma.

No debería estar disfrutando de esto.

No debería estar recibiendo tanta emoción al sentir las manos del otro chico en su piel, o sus propias manos acariciando su pecho desnudo.

No estaba seguro de cuando había pasado de estar sentado a recostarse, pero no podía negar el hecho de que Sirius estaba tendido debajo de él cuando finalmente separaron sus labios.

—Maldita sea —susurró Sirius, con su boca se extendía en una sonrisa, una auténtica esta vez.

Remus seguía teniendo dificultades para recuperar el aliento, y sólo podía mirar hacia Sirius en silencio. En verdad compartía el mismo sentimiento.

—Tienes desabrochada la camisa —dijo Sirius.

—Tú también.

—No me había dado cuenta.

Remus se bajó de Sirius y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Se supone que debo encontrarme con Charlie en la entrada del castillo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—No puedo plantarla —señaló Remus—. No se merece eso.

—¿Vas a explicarle las cosas?

Remus asintió mientras se abrochaba la camisa una vez más. Su pelo ahora era un desastre, pero tenía que irse.

—Vuelvo más tarde —dijo, con la mano en el picaporte.

—Espera un minuto —le llamó Sirius, saliendo fuera de la cama y yendo hacia él.

El beso fue breve, un roce suave de sus labios contra los suyos, y Remus no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—Buena suerte —susurró Sirius.

Remus se fue por la puerta, con la esperanza de que nadie pudiera notar con sólo mirarle a la cara lo que había estado haciendo unos minutos antes.

Charlene le estaba esperando, tal como lo habían planeado, y Remus sintió que su corazón saltaba a la vista de la joven jugadora de quidditch. ¿Seguro que eso no estaba bien? Si a él le gustan los chicos y no las chicas, entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía apresuradamente cuando también la veía?

—Hola, Remus —dijo Charlene—. ¿Es nueva la camisa?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Lo tomé prestada.

—¿De Sirius?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, de James.

—¿Vienen hoy a Hogsmeade?

—Sólo James y Peter.

—¿Y Sirius?

—Creo que va a quedarse —respondió Remus.

Charlene se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Nos vamos?

Remus sabía que debía poner las cosas a su fin, pero en realidad había estado esperando la cita desde que habían comenzado a planificarla. Ahora que finalmente estaba allí, no quería dar la vuelta. Sintió una punzada de culpa cuando recordó que Sirius estaba esperando que volviera, pero lo empujó a un lado mientras sonreía a su cita.

—Te ves muy bien  —la halagó, con el rostro sonrojado un poco de vergüenza.

Ella se sonrojó, y enganchó su brazo con el suyo y lo condujo fuera de las puertas.

Como fue la cita, Remus no tenía nada con que compararlo, pero disfrutó del tiempo que pasó vagando por Hogsmeade con Charlene a su lado. El pueblo estaba lleno de estudiantes e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo. Caminaban hacia la casa de Remus cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó Remus, agarrando la mano de Charlene y saliendo disparados a la casa. Corrieron más cuando el agua comenzó a caer más fuerte.

Se estaban riendo cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, y Remus se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaban solos.

—¿Quieres ver la casa? —preguntó.

Ella asintió y le dio un rápido recorrido por las principales habitaciones, evitando cuidadosamente el sótano. Una vez que el tour hubo terminado, Remus se sentó con Charlene en la sala de estar, donde charlaron acerca de las clases y deberes y otros temas triviales.

La conversación fue fácil, y sólo hubo un par de pausas incómodas. Fue en una de esas pausas que Charlene hizo una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —repitió Charlene.

Remus sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar el acalorado beso que había compartido con Sirius poco antes de dejar el castillo. Sabía que debía contestar "sí" a la pregunta, pero lo siguiente sería “¿con quién?”, y la última cosa que quería hacer era confesar a nadie que había besado a otro chico. Sabía que Sirius quería una relación con él. También sabía que le gustaba besar a Sirius, mucho más de lo que debería. Pero no se atrevía a contarle a Charlene del beso.

Afortunadamente, ella tomó su silencio como vergüenza por la falta de experiencia.

—Yo tampoco —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres?

Remus sabía que respuesta estaba esperando, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

El beso fue diferente al que había compartido con Sirius; era más suave y con mucho menos tocamiento involucrado. Las únicas partes del cuerpo que tocaban eran sus labios, y no hubo lenguas o dientes involucrados, no como antes.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Charlene después de que se hubieran sentado de nuevo.

Remus sonrió. No había sido tan apasionado como el que había compartido con Sirius esa tarde, pero su pulso se había acelerado ligeramente. No había sentido repulsión por la idea de besarla, y el beso había sido bastante agradable. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba en cuanto a Sirius, pero cuando besó a Charlene por segunda vez, sabía que la elección había sido hecha.

El beso con Sirius había sido un lapsus momentáneo del juicio, y eso era todo. Él no era gay; no podía serlo, no cuando disfrutaba besando a Charlene también.

Cuando hicieron su camino de regreso a Hogwarts, Remus se preguntaba cómo iba a decirle a Sirius sobre su decisión. Era una conversación que no deseaba en absoluto. La luna llena era a la siguiente noche, y temía el resultado si los dos tuviesen otra pelea. Se preguntó si podría ser capaz de posponer la discusión hasta después del paso de la luna llena. Sabía que no era justo con Sirius, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.


	37. Are you just using me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Como las otras, está a la espera de beteo.  
> También quiero decirle a MaryLupinBlack de que no me dejó responderle a su comentario porque parece ser que se ha eliminado o algo de eso. Aún así, quiero decirle de que me alegra de que le guste la historia. :)

Sirius se tumbó en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te ves muy satisfecho contigo mismo —comentó Romulus mientras flotaba por la pared.

Sirius se sentó y rebotó alegremente al extremo de la cama.

—Lo estoy —declaró.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Debido a Remus —explicó Sirius con un ensoñador suspiro.

Romulus soltó un bufido de risa y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué hizo ahora mi hermanito? —preguntó con recelo.

Sirius no respondió; simplemente llevó sus dedos a los labios y tentativamente los rozó. Su sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en una nostálgica al revivir el recuerdo de los labios de Remus presionados contra los suyos.

—¿Y bien? —le incitó Romulus.

Sirius le dio a Romulus una tímida sonrisa.

—Dijo que me daría una oportunidad —explicó—. Y nos besamos. Un beso como es debido, y me devolvió el beso.

—¿Lo hizo?

Sirius asintió.

—Fue genial.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Bajó a hablar con Charlie. Se suponía que iban a ir a una cita esta tarde.

—Oh.

—Van a romper suavemente —le aseguró Sirius—. Remus no sería malo con ella ni nada.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo será —estuvo de acuerdo Romulus—. Aunque podría tener poco tacto, si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Ella estará bien. No es como si hubieran ido a una cita formal ni nada.

—Creo que voy a bajar y ver dónde está —dijo Romulus—. ¿Vas a esperar aquí?

Sirius asintió.

—Tengo un ensayo que escribir. Creo que lo haré ahora, así tendré la tarde libre para estar con Remus.

Romulus rio entre dientes ante la lógica, y desapareció por la puerta. Sirius sacó su libro de texto y el pergamino, pero concentrarse en la redacción era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando aún podía sentir la presión de los labios de Remus contra los suyos. Una cosa era segura: salir con Remus haría que sus notas bajasen, a menos que fuera capaz de mantenerse al día.

* * *

Remus y Charlene llegaron a la escuela antes del toque de queda, y ligeramente mojados por la lluvia.

—¿Ese es tu hermano? —le susurró Charlene a Remus mientras se abrían paso por las escaleras de regreso hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus se volvió hacia donde ella señalaba y vio que lo era.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Ya sabes, correctamente.

Charlene asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Remus y Charlene cambiaron de dirección para encontrarse con Romulus, y Remus procedió a presentarles correctamente.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Charlene, tendiéndole la mano con torpeza antes de recordar a quien se dirigía. Romulus agitó la mano fácilmente.

—Igualmente —respondió—. No me presentan a personas muy a menudo en estos días. Creo que viene de mi fracaso hacia Remus por el que aprenda algunos modales.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Remus con una mueca de fastidio—. Le estás dando a mi novia una mala impresión.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo? —bromeó Romulus, pero Remus podía detectar un indicio de algo más en su voz. Algo más serio, y advirtiéndole de que estaba en problemas por algo. Afortunadamente, la advertencia era demasiado sutil para alguien que no conociera a Romulus así como lo hacía Remus, y Charlene era, por tanto, ajena al tono subyacente en sus palabras.

—Nos dirigíamos a la sala común —explicó Charlene—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Romulus asintió.

—En un minuto, sin embargo, tengo que hablar a solas con mi hermano, si no te importa.

Remus protestó al mismo tiempo que Charlene declaró que no tenía ningún problema. Romulus ignoró puntualmente a Remus y dijo a Charlene que se uniría a ella en breve.

—Eso fue muy grosero —siseó Remus al momento en que Charlene estuvo fuera del alcance del oído.

—No, no lo fue —respondió Romulus—. Vamos, aquí —Señaló hacia una de las aulas vacías, y esperó a que Remus entrara en la habitación.

—Así que, ¿qué es tan importante que no puedes hablarlo frente a Charlie?

—Me di cuenta de que la llamaste novia —comentó Romulus.

—Bueno, lo es. Acabamos de regresar de Hogsmeade. Sabías que íbamos a salir, así que, ¿por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

—¿Sirius lo sabe? —preguntó Romulus en su lugar.

—Él sabía que me encontraría con ella.

—¿Se cree que has pasado la tarde en una cita? —preguntó Romulus, y cortó inmediatamente a Remus antes de que pudiera responder—. De alguna forma no creo que lo sepa. Cuando hablé antes con él parecía tener la impresión de que ibas a romper con Charlie y que los dos ahora estaban juntos.

—¡Joder!

Romulus hizo un ademán de golpear Remus en la cabeza, antes de recordar que no podía. Se conformó en su lugar con una reprimenda verbal acerca de su mal lenguaje.

—Sirius entenderá —murmuró Remus finalmente.

—¿Lo hará? —Romulus sonaba dudoso—. Desde mi punto de vista parece que lo estás engañando al dejarlo pensar que tiene una oportunidad contigo.

—Fue sólo un beso —argumentó Remus.

—Un beso que claramente significó mucho más para él que para ti —rompió Romulus—. Pero, ¿qué sé yo? Sólo soy tu hermano.

—Lo superará.

Romulus lo miró enfadado, y Remus se estremeció un poco bajo su mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que lo superará... con en el tiempo. Hasta entonces, es posible que desees considerarte ser un poco más considerado con sus sentimientos.

—¡Soy considerado!

—Podrás ignorarlo, pero Sirius tiene sentimientos por ti —aunque cuando estás siendo tan insensible como eres ahora, no estoy seguro de por qué—, y podrías al menos intentar no estamparlos tan brutalmente.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Hablaré con él.

Romulus asintió.

—Bien. Y no lo pospongas tampoco por mucho tiempo, porque si no le dices que Charlene sigue siendo tu novia, yo lo haré.

—¡No lo harás!

—Sí, Remus, lo haré. No me importa a cuál de ellos elijas, pero no voy a sentarme y mirar mientras tratas a tu mejor amigo como una basura.

—Fue sólo un beso estúpido.

—Así que sigues diciendo eso —respondió Romulus con una socarrona sonrisa—. ¿A quién estás tratando de convencer, a ti o a mí?

Remus miró a su hermano.

—¡No soy gay!

Rómulo se cruzó los brazos.

—¿Quizás deberías decirle a eso Sirius?

—Se lo he dicho, un montón de veces.

—¿Desde que lo besaste?

—Bueno, no.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

Remus asintió mientras la voz de Romulus se fue apagando.

—Hablaré con él mañana después de la luna llena.

—¿Qué tiene de malo hoy?

—No quiero arriesgarme a que alguien nos escuche discutir —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie entrara cuando me besó. Estaremos tranquilos en casa y no seremos interrumpidos.

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí?

—Dices que Sirius te besó.

—Sí, ¿y? Lo hizo.

—¿Le devolviste el beso?

Remus sintió su rostro ruborizarse.

—No me acuerdo —mintió.

Romulus negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Oh, vete de aquí, antes de Charlene o Sirius envíen un equipo de búsqueda para encontrarte.

Remus asintió y salió de la clase. No había querido devolverle el beso a Sirius, pero dentro de los límites de su cabeza no podía negar que había sido tan participante del beso como Sirius.

* * *

Sirius levantó la vista cuando Remus regresó al dormitorio por la noche.

—Voy a cenar —dijo—. ¿Vienes? Debes de estar hambriento. ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

—Fuimos a Hogsmeade —explicó Remus en voz baja—. Cenar suena bien.

Sirius se sorprendió de que Remus hubiera ido a Hogsmeade después de todo, pero no dijo nada. No quería decir nada el que hubiera ido al pueblo. Podría haber ido con James y Peter, ninguno de los cuales había visto en toda la tarde. No había ido necesariamente a la cita, como estaba previsto originalmente. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, Sirius sospechaba que se estaba engañando a sí mismo una vez más. Esperaba que esta vez estuviera equivocado.

Los dos pasaron el rato juntos, y Sirius se sintió aliviado al ver que Charlene estaba inmersa en un libro de quidditch mientras que simultáneamente tomaba notas para la práctica de la mañana siguiente. Sintió la tentación de decirle algo a Remus sobre Charlene estudiando sobre quidditch para mejorar, pero al final no lo hizo.

Por último, los cuatro chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor volvieron al dormitorio al pasar la noche, dejando a Sirius preguntándose si Remus se arrastraría a su cama o no. No quería preguntarle directamente, y desde luego no frente a los otros chicos, pero se aseguró de estar tan lejos de un lado de su cama como pudo, por si acaso Remus decidía unirse a él.

Los sonidos de los ronquidos de James y Peter pronto llenaron la habitación, y Sirius se sentó para mirar hacia Remus.

—¿Remus? —susurró en voz alta—. ¿Estás despierto?

Remus no se movió, aunque Sirius había jurado que el otro chico estaba tan despierto como él.

—¿Remus? —lo intentó de nuevo.

El sonido de un suave ronquido salió de la cama de Remus, y suspiró con decepción. Rindiéndose por esa noche, se arrastró bajo su edredón una vez más y se fue a dormir.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Remus escuchó a Sirius meterse de nuevo entre las mantas. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba qué era lo que Sirius quería decirle en medio de la noche. Se estremeció un poco mientras tiraba despacio de las cortinas a su alrededor. La idea de cruzar el cuarto hacia la cama de Sirius era casi más tentadora de lo que podía soportar, pero no estaba seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo si se deslizaba bajo las sábanas con el otro chico.

Un beso y había caído sobre su cama, mientras que prácticamente se quitaba la camisa. No podía arriesgarse a que sucediera lo mismo otra vez.

* * *

Remus, con una astucia instintiva que le preocupaba muy ligeramente, persuadió a Sirius a buscar algo de comida de las cocinas de la escuela antes de ir a Hogsmeade en la noche de luna llena. Esto era así que fue capaz de decirle adiós a Charlene en la sala común, sin levantar las sospechas de Sirius en cuanto a lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Llegaron al sótano de la casa de los Lupin con mucho de tiempo de sobra, y Remus inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Sirius no salió de la habitación, pero no podía dejar de notar que Remus se estaba alejando de él mientras se desnudaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, recogiendo la camisa de Remus del suelo y colocándola en la parte superior del armario.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Remus, volviéndose ligeramente.

Sirius asintió, creyendo en sus palabras.

—Supongo que te parecerá un poco extraño estar aquí conmigo como estás, ya sabes... ahora que estamos... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Remus se arrodilló para deshacer los cordones de los zapatos, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Sirius cuando vio que Remus estaba buscando a tientas el nudo. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y suavemente apartó las manos de Remus fuera del camino para que pudiera abordar el nudo.

Una vez desatado se puso de pie y dejó que Remus se apoyaba en él con el fin de quitarse un zapato y luego el otro. No pudo resistir la tentación de dejar un brazo tranquilizador sobre los hombros de Remus. Remus levantó la mirada hacia él, y éste se inclinó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz del otro chico.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para besarte correctamente? —le susurró Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

Remus se sonrojó, pero no se resistió cuando Sirius lo besó. Su respuesta no fue tan entusiasta como lo había sido el día anterior, pero no podía negar que le gustaba el beso tanto como le había gustado el de Charlene... tal vez aún más.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su frente contra la de Remus.

—Debes terminar de desnudarte —dijo.

Remus asintió, pero no se movió. El beso ciertamente le había hecho bombear más deprisa la sangre, y no estaba seguro de que quisiera terminar de quitarse la ropa, mostrando así a Sirius lo mucho que le había afectado.

Todavía estaba pensando qué hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado y la transformación estaba a pocos minutos.

—¡Atrás! —le gritó a Sirius, empujándolo hacia el otro lado del sótano un momento antes de la barrera apareciera.

—Eso estuvo cerca —jadeó Sirius, pero Remus ya no podía oírle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos se sentaron en la sala de estar, discutiendo lo bien que había pasado la luna llena.

—Mucho mejor que el mes pasado —estuvo Sirius de acuerdo—. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de permanecer como buenos amigos en esos días, de esa forma todo estará bien.

Remus asintió.

—Siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

—Novios —le recordó Sirius con una tímida sonrisa.

Remus frunció la nariz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius—. Lo somos, ¿verdad?

—Suena raro.

—¿Qué sugieres en su lugar?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, amigos está bien.

—Pero somos más que eso ahora —señaló Sirius—. Estamos juntos... ¿no?

—Emm.

—¿Qué? —le insistió Sirius—. ¿No somos ahora pareja?

Remus suspiró y miró hacia la vacía chimenea.

—No lo sé.

—Pero nos besamos.

—Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil.

—¿No te gustó?

—Sí, pero también me gusta besar a Charlie.

Sirius se puso de pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo la besaste?

Remus se estremeció.

—El otro día, en nuestra cita.

—¡Pero dijiste que ibas a romper con ella!

—Quise hacerlo, pero realmente me gusta.

—¡Y tú me gustas!

Remus rodó los ojos.

—¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación?

—No trates de cambiar de tema. ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Charlie? ¿Rompiste con ella?

Remus sacudió la cabeza, eliminando los sentimientos de culpabilidad que le revolvían el estómago.

—Estamos saliendo. Ella es mi novia.

Sirius miró a Remus. Apretó los puños y trató de frenar su temperamento.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer, o el día anterior? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Iba a hacerlo.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que tenía una oportunidad?

—Yo...

—¿Por qué? —repitió Sirius, más fuerte esta vez—. ¿Esto es una especie de cruel juego que estás disfrutando? ¿Es eso?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me harías esto?

—Porque no quiero pelear contigo —rompió Remus—. No quiero...

Miró hacia la cocina y a la entrada al sótano. Sirius siguió su mirada.

—¿Quieres decir que pensaste que la luna llena sería más fácil para ti si no nos peleáramos?

Remus lo miró culpable.

—Fue más fácil que el mes pasado, ¿no?

—¡Eres un idiota un poco egoísta! —siseó Sirius—. Me dejaste pensar que tenía una oportunidad sólo para que no estuviéramos discutiendo en luna llena, y no tenía ninguna.

Remus se puso de pie y miró hacia Sirius.

—¡Intenta convertirte en un monstruo cada cuatro semanas! —gritó—. Trata de hacerlo, ¡y luego me dices que no harías todo lo posible para que sea menos doloroso!

Sirius agarró su kit de sanación y salió de la habitación. Podía oír a Remus llamándole, pero no se detuvo a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

De vuelta en la casa, Remus dio al sofá una fuerte patada con la pierna, maldiciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos todavía estaban en el sótano, y que patear los muebles no era una brillante idea.

—Podrías haberlo hecho mejor —comentó Romulus, apareciendo en la sala.

—No deberías escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas —gruñó Remus.

—Un poco difícil cuando estabas gritando así.

Remus frunció el ceño y se tiró sobre el sofá, haciendo una mueca cuando causó que el movimiento hiciera que la camisa rozase uno de los rasguños de la noche anterior.

—Pensé que estarías feliz de que se lo dijera.

—Estoy feliz de que no le estés mintiendo, pero todavía podrías haberlo manejado mejor.

—Bueno, ¿tal vez la próxima vez que quiera tener una conversación así con Sirius, lo puedas hacer por mí? Estoy seguro de que harías un trabajo mejor que yo. Puede que incluso llegues a gustarle más, entonces podrían ser felices juntos.

—No seas tonto —dijo Romulus con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué no? Crees que Sirius sería un gran novio, ¿por qué no sales con él?

Romulus lanzó a Remus una dura mirada.

—¿Has terminado?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora, escúchame.

Remus se estremeció en su asiento mientras Romulus se cernía sobre él.

—Vas a ir tras Sirius y a pedirle disculpas. Y cuando digo pedir disculpas, quiero decir también correctamente.

—Yo...

—No interrumpas.

Remus se estremeció un poco más, pero escuchó en silencio como Romulus continuaba regañándolo. En el momento en que su hermano dejó de gritarle, el rostro de Remus estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y la nariz moqueando.

—Oh, Rem —suspiró Romulus cuando acabó su discurso.

—No fue mi intención usarle así —murmuró Remus—. Pero odio mucho las lunas llenas, y el mes pasado fue horrible después de nuestra pelea.

Romulus se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

—Lo sé, Rem, lo sé.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Bueno, primero de todo vas a limpiar tu cara y a hacerte algo para desayunar. Luego te vas a ir a buscar a Sirius y decirle que lo sientes.

Remus asintió y se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—Ugh, Remus, honestamente. Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar también de camisa, y utiliza un pañuelo la próxima vez.

Remus consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa mientras se abría camino al baño. Sólo esperaba que pudiera arreglar las cosas.

* * *

En el momento en que Sirius regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba de muy mal humor, como pronto se dieron cuenta los que se cruzaron en su camino.

—Hola, Sirius —lo saludó Charlene con una sonrisa—. ¿Está Remus contigo?

—¿Te parece que lo está? —gruñó Sirius.

Charlene se encogió un poco ante su respuesta.

—¿Está bien?

—¿A quién le importa?

—Hey, eso está fuera de lugar —interrumpió Lily—. Ella sólo está haciendo una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? —siseó Sirius—. Podrías intentar ocuparte de tus asuntos, por una vez. Malditas chicas… siempre metiendo las narices donde no les llaman.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Lily.

—Por el momento… ¡tú!

—Bueno —resopló Lily—, no hay necesidad de esto.

—¡Lárgate!

Un último vistazo de Sirius a Lily hizo que se la encontrara con la boca abierta de sorpresa, pero no se molestó en pedir disculpas, y caminó por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, con ganas de salir de la vista de todo el mundo antes de que alguien decidiera que hablar con él era una buena idea.

Arrojó el kit de sanación descuidadamente en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Peter y James estaban en el dormitorio, yendo tarde a desayunar, como siempre. James estaba recogiendo sus libros para la primera clase de la mañana. Dio a Sirius una cautelosa mirada, decidido que sería mejor no preguntar, y salió de la habitación. Peter se sintió más valiente, o no sintió la tensión, y se volvió hacia Sirius mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

—Creo que es una carta de tu madre —dijo mientras abría la puerta, corriendo tras James.

—Maravillosamente genial —murmuró Sirius mientras tomaba el rollo de pergamino de Hestia.

Gruñó molesto cuando la lechuza de su madre no voló inmediatamente de nuevo por la ventana. No tenía ganas de tratar de pensar una respuesta cortes a su carta en este momento.

La carta de Walburga era muy similar a las usuales. Un montón de quejas sobre su falta de atención hacia varias chicas de sangre pura que estaban con él en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabía quieres eran, y no tenía intención de tratar de seguirles la pista preguntándoles a sus estúpidos familiares. Sin embargo, esta carta en particular, contenía otro elemento que no tenían las anteriores: una confirmación de que Remus podría ir y quedarse con ellos durante las vacaciones de verano.

Sirius soltó una amarga risa mientras leía las líneas. Su madre, siempre preocupada por la reputación de la familia, estaba dispuesta a dejar que un hombre lobo entrara en su casa para que pudiera presumir de su muestra de caridad delante de sus pedantes amigos.

Por un momento, sintió una chispa de placer cuando pensó en decirle a Remus que estaba invitado a quedarse. Entonces se acordó de su discusión —tenía la sensación de que Remus no querría quedarse con él durante el verano— y su corazón se hundió.

Puesto que no tenía intención de ir a clase, Sirius sacó una pluma y pergamino, y escribió rápidamente una respuesta, pero cuando se volvió a la ventana vio que Hestia había desaparecido.

Dudando de que se hubiera dirigido a casa, se dirigió a la lechucería, a sabiendas de que incluso si Hestia no estaba allí, Damon lo estaría. Una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Hestia se hubiera ido a casa; le gustaba la idea de enviar a Damon a su madre. Sabía que el pensamiento era poco cruel, pero esperaba que la picara cuando hiciera su entrega. Estaba teniendo esa clase de día.

Afortunadamente, para la seguridad de los dedos de Walburga, Hestia estaba demasiado bien entrenada y estaba esperando su respuesta.

Sirius la vio sobrevolar las montañas desde la pequeña ventana de la torre. Allá arriba pudo ver a los estudiantes moverse, y se dio cuenta de que la primera clase de la mañana había terminado. Debería estar yendo camino a Transformaciones, pero no podía evitar no querer ir.

Seguía mirando con aire taciturno por la ventana cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos que subían por las escaleras. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, inspeccionando el cuarto para buscar un lugar donde esconderse. No sería bueno ser atrapado saltándose las clases, sobre todo porque, como prefecto, se suponía que debía de ser un buen ejemplo para el resto de la escuela.

* * *

Remus se movió en su asiento cuando la gélida mirada de la profesora McGonagall se posó en el asiento vacío de su lado.

—¿Y dónde está el señor Black esta mañana? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —murmuró Remus.

—¿Fue antes a Pociones? —Varias cabezas negaron en respuesta a la pregunta, aunque la mirada de la profesora McGonagall nunca se apartó de la cara de Remus—. ¿Regresó contigo de Hogsmeade esta mañana?

Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros de clase centradas en él. Otro recordatorio de que no era como los demás... como si lo necesitara.

—Se fue antes que yo.

—Él regresó a la escuela —dijo James desde el asiento detrás de Remus—. Lo vi dejar sus cosas en el dormitorio justo antes de la primera clase.

La profesora McGonagall parecía lejos de estar contenta cuando fue a su escritorio, cogió una pluma y se volvió hacia Remus.

—Su pluma, por favor.

Remus buscó en su bolsa y sacó su pluma. McGonagall la cogió y la sostuvo en la misma mano que su propia pluma, y golpeó ambas con su varita.

—Vas a tomar apuntes para Sirius, y cuando regrese, asegúrate de decirle que me vea inmediatamente.

Cogió su pluma y puso la de McGonagall en una segunda hoja de pergamino en blanco sobre la mesa de Sirius.

—Recuerda cambiar el pergamino y devolver la pluma a la parte superior de la hoja cuando empieces una nueva página —aconsejó.

Remus escribió el título de la lección y la fecha en la parte superior de su propia página, con la atención en parte en la segunda pluma, que seguía exactamente sus movimientos y producía una segunda copia de sus notas.

—¡Genial! —exclamó James cuando vio lo que hizo el hechizo—. ¿Qué hechizo era ese, profesora?

La profesora McGonagall le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Uno que no te enseñan en Hogwarts —le dijo—. Ni lo encontrarás en cualquiera de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, así que no lo busques. Y los profesores de Hogwarts no aceptan ensayos duplicados de nadie si encuentras el hechizo en otro sitio. Y sí, Remus, te quitaré el hechizo al final de clase.

James y el resto de la clase se rieron de sus comentarios, pero Remus apenas pudo sonreír, no cuando el asiento de al lado estaba vacío y las cosas estaban tan mal entre los dos.

Se preguntó si Sirius estaba pensando volver para el almuerzo y decidirse colarse a las cocinas antes de ir al Gran Comedor a comer. Se llevaba bien con varios elfos de la escuela, y sabía que podía convencer fácilmente a uno de ellos para viniera y dijera si Sirius apareció en las cocinas.

* * *

Sirius se sintió incómodo bajo la atención de los dos estudiantes de séptimo año de Slytherin que lo habían sorprendido faltando a clases.

—Y prefecto de Gryffindor, también —comentó el chico rubio a su compañero de pelo más oscuro—. ¿Qué hacen los alumnos premiados de McGonagall faltando a clases?

—¿Qué clase tenías ahora? —preguntó el segundo chico con una sonrisa.

—Transformaciones —respondió Sirius, para diversión de los otros chicos.

—Tienes agallas por hacer eso —dijo el rubio—. Soy Benjy Fenwick, por cierto. Ahora mismo estoy faltando a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Y yo soy Philip Maguire —agregó el chico más oscuro—. Tengo una hora libre en este momento, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Tengo planeado estar fuera todo el día.

—Sirius Black —respondió Sirius, tendiéndole la mano, para diversión de los otros dos chicos.

Bajo la mano un momento después, con el rostro un poco sonrojado de vergüenza.

—Vamos a hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade —explicó Benjy—.Tan pronto como Philip envíe su carta de amor volar a su destino.

—No es una carta de amor —se quejó Philip—. Es una tarjeta de cumpleaños para mi madre.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de tener una educada conversación.

—Fue ayer —murmuró Philip—. Voy a decirle que la lechuza debió perderse o algo así —La lechuza en cuestión le picó el dedo, dando su opinión ante esa idea.

—Así que, ¿te parece atractivo ir al pueblo? —preguntó Benjy—. Hay menos probabilidades de que nos pille un profesor si no estamos en la escuela.

—Depende de dónde estés planeando ir —respondió Sirius con cautela—. No quiero correr el riesgo de ir a Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo lleva el hermano de Dumbledore, y sabe quién soy.

—¿Qué? —Philip se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Abe es el hermano de Dumbledore? —Sirius asintió—. No es de extrañar que siempre terminemos castigados los días que pasamos por allí cuando nos colamos en el pueblo, incluso cuando no nos hemos saltado ninguna clase. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué nadie nos lo dijo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo mantienen bastante callado.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Pero tú lo sabías —dijo Benjy con una sonrisa—. Creo que podrás ser un amigo muy útil. Así que, ¿cómo os suena ir a Las Tres Escobas? Tienen un menú bastante bueno.

—¿Cómo estás pensando ir a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Sirius—. La única forma que sé que no es ir por las puertas principales es un túnel que conduce a la bodega de Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Un túnel hacia Cabeza de Puerco? —Benjy parecía que estaba haciendo nota mental de toda la nueva información que Sirius les proporcionaba.

—Utilizamos un túnel diferente —explicó Philip—. Está escondido detrás de un espejo en el cuarto piso. Ese lleva a otro espejo en Hogsmeade —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Un espejo en los vestidores de las chicas de Gladrags.

—No te emociones, sin embargo —interrumpió Benjy—. No hay suficiente espacio para que el espejo se abra cuando hay alguien allí.

—Todavía vivo con la esperanza de que una chica delgada no ocupe todo el vestidor —dijo Philip con una risa.

Aunque ahora Sirius se reconciliaba con el hecho de que no tenía ningún interés en las chicas, con poca ropa o de otra forma, no podía dejar de unirse a la risa de los otros chicos.

—Entonces, ¿vienes? —preguntó Benjy—. Tendrás menos posibilidades de meterte en problemas si te pillan allí.

—Y si estás evitando a alguien, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te rastreen —añadió Philip.

Ese recordatorio final fue lo que balanceó la decisión de Sirius a unirse a ellos en su viaje a Hogsmeade. Sabía que tan pronto como las clases terminasen por la mañana Remus estaría buscándolo, y con el Mapa de Lunático, lo encontraría de alguna forma. A raíz de los otros dos chicos, se deslizó a través de la escuela, utilizando los pasillos menos llenos mientras se abrían paso hasta el cuarto piso.

Subieron al túnel con relativa facilidad, y después de un par de rápidos  _lumos_ , estaban en camino. Cuando llegaron a la parte posterior del espejo en el otro extremo del túnel, Benjy señaló un rincón en la pared.

—Quítate la corbata y la capa de la escuela y ocultarlo aquí. Mejor guarda también la insignia de prefecto.

Sirius asintió y siguió el ejemplo de los otros muchachos, añadiendo su corbata roja y dorada con sus verdes y plata.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Philip se frotó las manos con entusiasmo, esperando que cualquier persona pudiera escuchar y responder su petición, y esperando poder abrir el espejo.

—Maldita sea —murmuró—. Ocupado de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, Benjy le dio un empujón y entraron en el vestidor.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir a la calle sin ser vistos? —susurró Sirius—. ¿El dueño no se estará preguntando de dónde hemos aparecido?

—Nunca has comprado aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Benjy.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Mira y aprende, entonces. Mira y aprende.

Sirius vio como Benjy entraba en la tienda.

—¿Tienes algo en marrón? —preguntó el chico a la dependienta.

—Hola, Benjy. Escapándote de nuevo, por lo que veo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sirius vio como la chica se dio la vuelta, y vio su rostro con claridad por primera vez.

—Hola, Katy —dijo Benjy mientras posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros—. No tendrás unas buenas capas que podamos tomar prestadas durante una hora o dos, ¿verdad?

—Su hermana mayor —explicó Philip, aunque el parecido entre los dos hacía la explicación bastante innecesaria—. Lleva trabajando aquí desde hace un par de años. No le dirá de nosotros.

—¿Y ese quién es? —susurró Katy mientras les entregaba tres capas.

—Él es Sirius —explicó Benjy.

—No se ve demasiado mayor para ser estudiante de EXTASIS.

—Es de quinto año —respondió Benjy mientras se ponía la capa alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Ahora también corrompes a menores de edad? —respondió Katy en voz baja haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Peor aún —respondió Benjy con una sonrisa—. Es un Gryffindor y prefecto.

Katy negó con la cabeza y les echó fuera de la tienda antes de que le dijeran nada más. Era una firme creyente en la filosofía de que por lo general era mejor no saber... sobre todo cuando se trataba de los hermanos pequeños.

* * *

Después de un breve desvío a la cocina para pedir a los elfos domésticos que le hicieran saber si Sirius hacía acto de presencia, Remus se unió con James y Peter en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

—¿Has mirado en el mapa? —preguntó James.

—Probablemente todavía esté enfurruñado en el dormitorio —murmuró Peter.

—No estaba allí cuando subí a buscar mis cosas para clase después de que regresara de Hogsmeade —dijo Remus—. Sin embargo, voy a comprobar el mapa. No puede haber ido muy lejos.

—Nadie puede esconderse del Mapa de Lunático —susurró James—. Ni siquiera Sirius.

Remus sonrió, sabiendo que eso era cierto. Esperaba poder esquivar a los demás chicos antes de localizar a Sirius. Realmente no quería tener público para esa conversación en particular.

—Hola, Remus —dijo Charlene mientras se movía hasta el banco para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

—No estuvo mal —respondió Remus con un encogimiento de hombros. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que también tendría que asegurarse de que Charlene estuviera fuera del camino.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió ella con una sonrisa, justo antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

James dejó escapar un silbido infantil en voz alta, mientras que Peter sonrió estúpidamente. Remus sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba de vergüenza y llegó hasta limpiarse inconscientemente la mejilla donde los labios de Charlene lo habían tocado. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de decepción en su acción, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a través de la mesa hacia James y Peter.

* * *

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Benjy. Sirius miró dudosamente el paquete de cigarrillos muggle que el chico mayor estaba sosteniendo.

—No fumo —respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Nunca has probado uno? —preguntó Benjy mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendía con la lámpara de la pared. Sirius negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Toma, dale una calada —le ofreció—. Uno no te hará daño.

Sirius no estaba seguro, pero Philip había cogido el paquete que Benjy había colocado sobre la mesa, y le ayudó a decidirse. No quería ser el único en quedarse fuera. Ya tuvo suficiente con ser dejado de lado por James y Peter.

Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando se acercó a tomar el cigarrillo de Benjy. Lo llevó a sus labios y respiró hondo. Dejó caer el cigarrillo a la mesa cuando comenzó a ahogarse, y estaba bastante seguro de su garganta estaba ardiendo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —dijo Benjy con una sonrisa después de Sirius hubiera dejado de ahogarse cuando tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla—. Toma, inténtalo de nuevo.

Sirius tomó el cigarrillo una vez más, y lo intentó, esta vez preparado para ello.

—Buen chico —dijo Philip cuando Benjy sacó otro para él, dejando a Sirius terminar su primer cigarrillo.

Pidieron el almuerzo con Sirius prometiendo pagar a los chicos, ya que había salido de la escuela sin nada de dinero. Intentó olvidarse de sus preocupaciones mientras se concentraba en la carne y la menestra de verduras de Rosmerta.

Benjy se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa.

—¿No te parece que la comida siempre sabe mejor cuando se supone que no deberías de estar comiendo aquí? —susurró.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que las comidas clandestinas de las cocinas de Hogwarts siempre sabían mejor que cuando estaba en la mesa con todo el mundo para poder disfrutarlo.

Hicieron algunas compras, y ninguno de los dependientes les miró dos veces, antes de volver a Gladrags y al túnel de regreso a la escuela.

Sirius estaba riendo y bromeando con los chicos, casi como si fueran viejos amigos, cuando salieron del túnel del cuarto piso.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Philip.

—Justo a tiempo para el final de las clases del día —respondió Benjy—. Muy bien programado, diría yo.

Se rieron mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿No te preocupa tener que perderte algo importante en clase? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿O que obtengas un castigo por saltártelas?

Benjy se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si lo hiciéramos todos los días, sólo una vez cada dos meses. Fue una suerte para nosotros que nos encontráramos hoy contigo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Philip—. No está mal... ya sabes... para ser un Gryffindor.

Sirius se rio.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes... para ser un Slytherin.

Todavía se reían mientras iban por caminos separados.

Sirius regresó al dormitorio para encontrar que Remus estaba sentado en su cama y que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido al verlo. Cuando se acercó más se dio cuenta de por qué —el Mapa de Lunático estaba abierto frente a él.

—¿Encontraste otro túnel a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius sabía que Remus debió de haberlo visto aparecer repentinamente en el mapa, junto con los otros dos chicos, y adivinó el resto.

—Sí —respondió tan abruptamente como fue posible.

—¿A dónde lleva? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad—. Voy a añadirlo al mapa.

Sirius lo ignoró mientras sacaba sus compras ilícitas de sus bolsillos y las arrojaba al primer cajón de su mesilla de noche.

—¿Cigarrillos? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido cuando vio del paquete—. ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde ahora, ¿tienes algún problema en ello?

—Hace que huela el aliento —dijo Remus.

—No mucho —respondió Sirius—. No a menos que estés realmente cerca de otra persona, por lo que no debe molestarte en absoluto. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Ya que no quieres tener mi boca cerca de ti de todos modos...

—Sirius…

—No me importa, Remus —rompió Sirius—. Lo dejaste muy claro esta mañana.

—Lo siento.

—No me importa —repitió, esta vez subiendo el volumen de su voz—. Me usaste, me dejas creer que te gusto…

—Me gustas —interrumpió Remus—. Somos mejores amigos, por supuesto que me gustas.

—No te hagas el tonto, Remus. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Pero...

—No me importa —volvió a repetir Sirius, ya no gritaba o mostraba rencor en sus palabras—. Sólo déjame en paz por un tiempo.

Remus asintió y se bajó de la cama, llevándose el mapa con él.

—¿Vamos a estar bien? —preguntó.

Sirius suspiró mientras se quitaba la corbata.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente—. Puedo tratar de que dejes de gustarme. Puedo lidiar con Charlie o cualquier otra chica que desees salir. Pero las mentiras... Lo siento, Remus. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza.

—Está bien. Sólo una cosa antes de que me vaya.

—¿No puede esperar?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—McGonagall quiere verte enseguida... lo siento —Sirius suspiró de nuevo y volvió a salir del dormitorio. Al menos tendría un montón de tiempo para pensar mientras se encontraba castigado.

 


	38. Too blind to see

Una semana castigado fue menos de lo que Sirius se había esperando después de saltarse todas sus clases del día. No se hubiera sorprendido si le hubiesen quitado su puesto de prefecto, así como al menos un mes de castigos. También se encontró con dobles tareas en cada asignatura a la que había faltado. Los doce pulgadas de pergamino para el profesor Slughorn se habían convertido en veinticuatro, y los veinte de McGonagall se extendió a cuarenta. Se preguntaba cómo iba a cuadrarlo con los castigos, sobre todo porque no tenía ningún apunte de las clases.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió al dormitorio vio varios rollos de pergamino en su mesita de noche, todo con la letra desordenada de Remus.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Los apuntes de las clases —respondió Remus, con la cabeza medio enterrada en su baúl y con la voz ligeramente apagada—. McGonagall me hizo hacer copias para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius mientras recogió su pijama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Casi esperaba que Remus intentase hablar con él de nuevo, para tratar de volver a disculparse, pero el otro chico mantuvo la distancia durante el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius bajó solo a desayunar. Peter aún estaba en la cama, y James y Remus ya habían bajado a la práctica de quidditch.

Vio a Benjy saludándolo con la mano desde la mesa de Slytherin, y fue a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Dónde crees que te estás sentando? —le preguntó una niña de rostro agrio cuando Sirius se sentó en el banco.

—Yo lo invité —dijo Benjy con la boca llena de pan tostado—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No —se apresuró a decir la chica, levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de los dos. Un momento después, Rita Skeeter tomó su lugar.

—Rita, tienes toda una mesa para sentarse, ¿por qué tienes que sentarte aquí? —preguntó Benjy con un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Rita antes de pasar a Sirius—. Hola, Sirius. Es agradable ver que abrazas mi idea de relacionarse entre las casas.

—¿Eh?

—Mi artículo del último boletín —explicó Rita—. Sobre los estudiantes de diferentes casas tratando de llevarse bien. No sé tú, pero encuentro mucho rencor en los estudiantes de otras casas cuando trato de persuadirles para escribir sobre ellos en mi periódico.

—Me pregunto por qué —susurró Benjy a Sirius, quien se rio en respuesta.

—Puedes burlarte —le dijo Rita de forma algo arrogante—. A los Hufflepuffs les gusta la idea de que todos nos llevemos mejor.

—Hufflepuff está lleno de idiotas —respondió Benjy con otra sonrisa.

Sirius rio con él, incluso cuando sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar que Romulus había estado en Hufflepuff, y que no creía que nadie le pudiera describir como idiota.

Al otro lado de la sala, pudo ver a Remus, James y el resto del equipo de quidditch acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Vio a Remus buscar algo por la mesa, probablemente buscándole, pero no le llamó o trató de llamar su atención. Desde su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin pudo ver a Charlene sentándose al lado de Remus, y los vio riendo y bromeando juntos.

Tratar de mirarles objetivamente no era fácil para Sirius, pero de mala gana podía admitir que Remus y Charlene eran una bonita pareja cuando estaban juntos. No sabía lo que tenían en común además del quidditch, pero ciertamente parecían estar riéndose y bromeando mucho en estos momentos.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó Benjy, señalando a través de las mesas hacia el equipo de quidditch.

—Oh, ese es Remus, el hombre lobo —susurró Rita en voz alta.

—Sí, sé quién es —respondió Benjy rodando los ojos a Sirius—. Gracias al periódico toda la maldita escuela sabe quién es... tanto si quieren como si no.

Rita pareció un poco desilusionada, y volvió a su desayuno.

—Así que, ¿son amigos tuyos? —preguntó Benjy de nuevo.

Sirius asintió.

—Algunos de ellos. Es el equipo de quidditch.

La charla se volvió hacia el quidditch en general; no era el tema favorito de Sirius, pero había otras personas que entraban en la discusión, por lo que podía escuchar mientras que medio prestaba atención. Lo cual, por supuesto, le permitió mantener el resto de su atención en Remus y Charlene.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta Charlie? —susurró Benjy cuando se pusieron de pie para ir a sus respectivas clases.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, casi dejando caer su bolsa mientras se levantaba del banco.

—No puedes quitarle la vista —respondió Benjy—. No puedo decir que te culpe, ella es muy atractiva. Salí con su hermana mayor durante algunos meses el año pasado.

—No sabía que tenía una hermana.

—Ella estaba un año por encima de mí, se fue el año pasado —explicó—. Bueno, el viejo Sluggie espera. Creo que podría hacer acto de presencia hoy, ¿qué dices?

Sirius sonrió.

—Bueno, no recomiendo saltarte las clases dos días seguidos —dijo—. Tengo una semana de castigo con McGonagall.

—Eso no es demasiado malo. Sluggie notó que Phil y yo faltamos a su clase por la tarde también.

—¿Obtuviste un castigo?

—Nah. Ambos estamos en el Club Slug. Pensó que era divertido, especialmente cuando le dimos esos trozos de piña cristalizadas.

Sirius sonrió.

—La próxima vez voy a tener que conseguir unas galletas para la profesora McGonagall —sugirió.

—¿A Minnie? —Benjy se rio en voz alta—. Nadie puede sobornarla. Tienes suerte de tener sólo una semana de castigo.

—Además de tarea extra —agregó Sirius.

—Aún así, es poco, amigo. La última vez que me sorprendió volviendo a escondidas estuve arrestado durante un mes.

—Bueno, debo de dirigirme por aquí —dijo Sirius, señalando la puerta principal del castillo—. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Benjy miró hacia la torrencial lluvia e hizo una mueca.

—Pobre de ti —dijo mientras se dirigió hacia las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras—. Ya nos vemos.

—Sí —dijo Sirius—. Nos vemos.

Sirius se apoyó en la puerta mientras miraba la lluvia de afuera.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius se dio la vuelta para ver a Remus justo detrás de él.

—¿Piensas ir a la clase de hoy? —preguntó.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y salió.

—Sirius, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? —preguntó Remus mientras caminaba junto a él.

—No estoy haciendo nada —respondió Sirius, manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo mientras trataba de evitar las partes lodosas del camino.

—¿Por qué estabas sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esta mañana?

—No pensé que lo hubieras notado.

—Rojo y dorado en medio de todo ese verde y plata, era bastante difícil de pasar por desapercibido.

—Supongo que no querías soltar la mano de tu novia para decirme hola o algo de eso —comentó Sirius.

—No era el que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esta mañana —señaló Remus—. Ese fuiste tú.

—¡Me sentaré con quien quiero!

—¡Pero no con Benjy Fenwick! —exclamó Remus—. Es una mala persona. Charlie me dijo que solía salir con su hermana y la engañó con una chica del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sirius. Estaba horriblemente tentado a señalar que Remus era el que estaba engañando un poco a su novia, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y? —repitió Remus—. Por lo tanto, es malo. No querrás andar con él.

—No es como si estuviéramos saliendo —murmuró Sirius—. No es más que un amigo. Es divertido estar con él.

—¿Más divertido que con tus amigos de verdad? —preguntó Remus.

—¿En este momento? Sí, mucho más —espetó Sirius mientras se giraba hacia Remus—. Querrás tener cuidado, estás sonando celoso. Podría tener una idea equivocada y pensar que tal vez sientas algo por mí después de todo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para continuar por el camino, con toda la intención de alejarse de él con su gracia habitual. Por desgracia, el resbaladizo barro del camino tenía otras ideas, y Sirius se encontró de espaldas en medio de un charco espectacularmente grande y fangoso de agua.

—Genial —murmuró mientras se sentaba. Miró a su lado y vio que Remus estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse—. ¿Crees que esto es divertido? —preguntó.

Remus negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar la risa con su mano.

—Vamos a ver si encuentras esto divertido —dijo Sirius, justo antes de agarrar con la mano el tobillo de Remus y tirarlo también al barro.

Remus aterrizó junto a él en el charco de barro con un chillido al notar como se filtraba el agua fría a través de la capa y los pantalones. Miró a Sirius durante unos segundos antes de salpicarle un poco con el agua. Sirius sonrió y respondió de inmediato. Enseguida empezaron a rodar por el barro, riendo y chillando cuando trataban de esquivar los misiles fangosos que el otro le estaba lanzando.

Por último, yacieron exhaustos en el camino, sin hacer caso a los otros estudiantes que pasaban para ir a clase. Prestaron más atención cuando el profesor Kettleburn fue cojeando hacia ellos, con un gesto de desaprobación y murmurando entre dientes.

—Nos caímos —explicó Remus.

—Ya veo —dijo el profesor Kettleburn—. Será mejor que se vayan a limpiar. Les mandaré a alguno de sus compañeros con los apuntes y tareas de clase.

Sirius asintió mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie, cayendo mientras trababa de levantarse. Remus no lo hacía mucho mejor, tropezando de rodillas antes de ponerse realmente en pie.

—¡Y usad las duchas del campo de quidditch! —les dijo el profesor Kettleburn—. Al señor Filch no le gustará que ensucien de barro todo el castillo.

Remus asintió y se fueron en dirección a las duchas.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo Remus mientras caminaban por el sendero—. No debería haberte engañado de esa forma.

Sirius asintió.

—Supongo que podría haber sido más comprensivo sobre lo que supone la luna llena para ti.

—¿Amigos de nuevo? —preguntó Remus, tendiéndole una mano fangosa.

Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la mano entre la suya.

—Amigos.

* * *

Sirius hacia todo lo posible por estar feliz por Remus y su novia, así como hacia todo lo posible para no estar celoso cada vez que los veía juntos. No fue fácil, sobre todo porque Remus, tan emocionado como cualquier chico cuando estaba con su primera novia, quería hablar con su mejor amigo de ella.

Remus notaba que Sirius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero todavía trataba de no meter a Charlene demasiado en las conversaciones. Era lo menos que podía hacer, como Romulus le recordaba al menos una vez por semana. Disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con Charlene, y pronto se dio cuenta de que cuando estaban juntos los estudiantes que lo habían evitado previamente por ser un hombre lobo, estaban más dispuestos a acercarse él. A veces casi podía creer que era normal... casi.

Sin embargo, los TIMOs se acercaban, y ninguno de los de quinto año realmente tenía tiempo para estar haciendo el tonto todas las noches. Estaban casi tan pegados a los libros tanto como los estudiantes de EXTASIS. Al menos todo el mundo lo estaba, excepto Sirius.

—¿Has hecho el ensayo de Herbología? —preguntó Remus.

—Todavía no —contestó Sirius desde donde estaba sentado en la ventana, haciendo anillos de humo en el aire templado.

—Es para mañana —señaló Remus—. También entregaste tarde ayer el ensayo de Flitwick.

—Lo haré más tarde —dijo Sirius. Sacudió la ceniza por la ventana y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo.

—Pensé que te habías quedado sin cigarrillos la semana pasada —comentó Remus.

—Fui a conseguir un poco más —respondió Sirius en voz baja para que nadie más en la sala común pudiera oírle.

—Me gustaría que no fumaras.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras daba otra calada.

—Es un hábito horrible —continuó Remus—. Y aquí en la sala común... McGonagall te despellejaría vivo si te viera.

—No lo hará —dijo Sirius con calma—. Ella casi nunca viene aquí, ya lo sabes. De todas formas, está supervisando un castigo de Benjy en este momento.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—No lo sé.

—Me gustaría que no fueran amigos —dijo Remus.

—Sí, sí —murmuró Sirius—. Es problemático. Mala persona. Es una mala influencia. Cambia el disco, Remus. El hecho de que ya no seas mi único amigo…

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas tener otros amigos.

—Pues eso no es lo que parece. Además, ¿con quién más se supone que voy a andar cuando estés con Charlie?

—James y Peter.

—No me quieren rondando todo el tiempo.

—Entonces alguien más.

—Benjy es otra persona.

—Eres imposible, ¿lo sabes?

—Soy Sirius Black —respondió Sirius—. Mi madre me lo dice todo el tiempo.

—¿Has sabido algo de ella? —reguntó Remus.

—¿Te refieres a la carta de antes de ayer? —preguntó Sirius—. La basura habitual. Sé amable con los Slytherins sangre pura y no trates de avergonzar el nombre de la familia más de lo que ya has hecho. Aunque le gusta Benjy. Ella estaba prácticamente efusiva cuando le escribí y le dije que tenía una hermana mayor. No estuvo muy entusiasmada cuando le conté que trabajaba en una tienda, pero es sangre pura, por lo que puede compensar los otros hechos.

—Aunque no te gusta, ¿no? —preguntó Remus.

—Por supuesto que no —Sirius miró al otro lado de la habitación para comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera oírles—. Es una chica.

—No te gusta Benjy, ¿verdad? —Remus miró a Sirius mientras esperaba la respuesta. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía ante la idea de que a Sirius le gustara Benjy, ni nadie en absoluto. Se dijo que no eran celos, después de todo estaba con Charlie, solo estaba mirando por su amigo—. No, ¿verdad?

Sirius se apartó de la ventana y miró a Remus. Él sonrió lentamente.

—Él es heterosexual.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. Además, yo también, y eso no te impide que te guste.

—Remus, baja la voz —susurró Sirius.

Remus miró nerviosamente detrás de él, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

—Lo siento. Pero mi punto sigue en pie.

—No me gusta, en realidad no —respondió Sirius—. Sería divertido para pasar el rato, eso es todo.

Asintió y se volvió hacia su ensayo. Sirius se volvió hacia la ventana y tiró la colilla por la ventana. Entonces bajó de la cornisa y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Si besara a Benjy, me lanzaría un hechizo... es porque es heterosexual. A diferencia de otra persona que podría mencionar que me devolvió el beso, y con gran entusiasmo, si no recuerdo mal.

Remus apretó su pluma con más fuerza, pero no levantó la mirada hacia Sirius.

—No hagas preguntas que no quieras saber la respuesta —susurró Sirius—. Sabes quien me gusta, no necesitas que te lo diga otra vez.

Remus se volvió ruborizado para enfrentarse a Sirius.

—Por suerte para ti estás en una habitación llena de gente —continuó Sirius—. O podría estar tentado a probar si mis recuerdos son ciertos.

Apenas podía respirar mientras Sirius se apartó y se dirigió al dormitorio. Sabía que estaba esperando que le siguiera arriba. Sabía que si lo hacía, Sirius lo besaría de nuevo.

Y si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía que no sería capaz de impedir devolverle el beso.

Miró hacia atrás, donde Charlene estaba sentada con un grupo de chicas, preguntándose unas a otras las preguntas de los anteriores TIMOs. No era que Charlene fuera  mala besadora, o que no le gustara besarla. Habían probado sus labios en numerosas ocasiones durante el último par de meses, y cada uno le había gustado tanto como la primera vez.

Se pasó la pluma por sus labios mientras recordaba los besos que había compartido con Sirius, más específicamente, el que había terminado con ellos acostados sobre la cama, medio desnudos y sin aliento. Los besos de Charlene nunca lo habían dejado sin aliento, ni tampoco implicaban algo como manos deslizándose bajo la ropa o acostarse en una cama con sus piernas enredadas.

Remus se preguntó qué quería decir el que disfrutara más besando a su mejor amigo que a su novia.

—Hey, Remus, ¿puedes venir a probar, por favor? —lo llamó Charlene desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Remus asintió y empujó sus pensamientos de besos calientes de su mente. Recogió sus cosas y se unió a las chicas frente a la chimenea.

* * *

Sirius realmente no espera que Remus lo siguiera por las escaleras, pero una pequeña parte de él todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Cuando se hizo evidente de que Remus no se reuniría con él, a regañadientes sacó sus libros de texto y comenzó la tarea. Sabía que no estaba poniendo toda su atención, y sabía que iba a ser afortunado si raspaba incluso un Aceptable. La profesora McGonagall ya había hablado con él acerca de sus notas la semana anterior; que había estado lejos de estar feliz por la forma en que la calidad de sus trabajos había ido cuesta abajo en las últimas semanas. Ella quería una explicación, pero Sirius había sido incapaz de darle una. Después, lo había echado de su despacho, advirtiéndole de que si no se espabilaba, podría encontrarse volviendo a hacer los TIMOs.

Trataba de preocuparse y pensar que dirían sus padres, poniéndose en serio un día o dos, pero tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para concentrarse en el trabajo escolar por mucho tiempo.

Las últimas lunas llenas no habían sido tan malas como había esperado, aunque la persistente tensión entre los dos lo había hecho más difícil de lo que había sido antes del cumpleaños de Remus.

Estaba seguro de que Remus estaba en negación sobre lo que sentía por él. No podía creer que pudiera haberle devuelto el beso con tanta pasión y entusiasmo si no sentía algo. Remus estaba confundido, como él mismo había estado el año anterior. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que Remus llegara a la misma conclusión que él tenía. Se limitaba a encontrar mucho más fácil ser paciente si no tenía que ver a Remus y Charlene alimentarse con frutas en la cena, o acurrucarse frente a la chimenea, incluso cuando estaba apagada.

Escribió una apresurada conclusión de su redacción y la arrojó en su bolsa, listo para mañana.

Cuando estaba del todo claro de que Remus no vendría, Sirius se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala común para ver si todavía estaba allí; estaba a tres pasos del piso inferior, cuando lo vio.

Estaba apuntando con su varita hacia al cuenco vacío en el que normalmente había una selección de frutas para los estudiantes que tuvieran algo de hambre. Algún bromista estaba tratando de hacer malabares con dos naranjas y una manzana, pero la atención de Sirius se centraba en Remus. Charlene estaba de pie detrás de él, con su brazo derecho pegado al suyo y con la mano alrededor de la de él.

—Un poco menos elegante —estaba diciendo Charlene, guiando la mano de Remus para demostrar el movimiento.

Sirius sintió una punzada familiar de celos al verlos, una reacción que sólo se agravó al oír la risa de Remus cuando le pidió que se lo mostrara de nuevo. Por las risas de las otras chicas y el rubor de Charlene, era obvio que ya había tenido al menos más de una demostración, y simplemente estaba pidiendo otra con el fin de estar más cerca de su novia. Sirius no pudo ver nada más, y volvió a hacer tranquilamente su camino de regreso por las escaleras.

* * *

Los exámenes pasaron un poco borrosos tanto para Sirius como para Remus. Sirius había pasado demasiado tiempo reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos por Remus para concentrarse plenamente. Remus, por su parte, estuvo enterrado en libros las últimas semanas, repasando tanto como pudo mientras rezaba para poder obtener buenas notas como el resto de la clase, ya que había dado un gran avance en sus estudios.

—¿Crees que lo hiciste bien? —preguntó Remus mientras se relajaban al lado del lago en la última semana del trimestre.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Estoy seguro de que lo aprobaras todos.

—Suspenderé Pociones —murmuró Sirius—. Explotar un caldero en la parte práctica tiene que ser un suspenso automático. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que lo hice bien, sin embargo, dudo que lleguen a algún Extraordinario. Tal vez un par de Superas las Expectativas en Astronomía y Defensa.

—Te irá bien.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Tu madre no dijo nunca de una forma u otra si podía visitarte durante el verano?

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo decirle a Remus sobre la carta que le había llegado la mañana de su discusión. Remus, tomando su ceño fruncido como un rotundo no, le aseguró de que no estaba demasiado decepcionado. Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano para interrumpirle.

—No, me olvidé de decirte. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella contestó y dijo que sí.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—Sí. Lo siento. La carta llegó... er... esa mañana.

Remus asintió; ninguno de ellos necesitaba aclarar "que mañana".

—Por lo tanto, ¿estará bien por tu madre?

Sirius asintió.

—Sin embargo, ¿estará bien por ti? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—¡Por supuesto que lo está! —exclamó Sirius—. Tendremos que volver a Hogsmeade para las lunas llenas. ¡Va a ser genial!

—¿Lo será? —preguntó Remus vacilante—. ¿De verdad me quieres allí?

Sirius se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró a Remus.

—Remus, ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿por qué crees que no me gustaría pasar cada minuto que pueda contigo?

—Sin embargo, no va a cambiar nada.

—Podría ayudarnos a encauzar de nuevo nuestra amistad —dijo Sirius en voz baja, admitiendo en voz alta por primera vez desde que ambos se habían conocido hacía bastante tiempo... que su amistad no estaba del todo recuperada de las cosas hirientes que se habían dicho el uno al otro.

Remus asintió pensativo.

—Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Sirius se acercó más y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus. Remus intentó alejarse, pero Sirius mantuvo un férreo control sobre él.

—Lo estaremos cuando dejes de hacer eso —dijo—. Nunca antes has huido de mi toque.

—No sabía que estabas pensando en mí... ya sabes... así, cuando me tocas.

—No siempre me has gustado de esa forma —le dijo Sirius irritado—. Eso sólo sucedió después.

Remus levantó las rodillas para poder descansar su barbilla en ellas.

—Voy a tratar de dejar que tu toque me moleste —dijo. En privado, sabía que no sería demasiado difícil mantener su palabra, le gustaba la sensación de tener el brazo de Sirius alrededor de sus hombros, y ya estaba apoyado en él.

Remus estaba seguro de que después de haber pasado algún tiempo juntos durante el verano, sólo los dos, las cosas irían de nuevo a la forma en la que habían estado antes.

Por su parte, Sirius acariciaba la sensación de estar sentado con su brazo alrededor de Remus, y se preguntaba cómo podía utilizar su verano juntos para convencer a Remus y llegar a un acuerdo con la atracción que estaba seguro de que sentían el uno hacia al otro. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer, absolutamente ninguna, solo el empeño en hacerlo.


	39. Turn the page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la espera de beteo. Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido que reparar el ordenador.

—¿Quién nos recogerá en King's Cross? —preguntó Remus mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se detenía en la estación.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Probablemente mi madre.

—No ha cambiado de opinión sobre mi visita, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora es demasiado tarde de todas formas, y es imposible que haga una escena delante de los demás padres.

Remus asintió y se levantó para coger sus cosas del portaequipajes.

—Déjame a mí —dijo Sirius, alcanzando la bolsa de Remus.

—Puedo yo solo —le dijo Remus—. No necesito que lleves mis cosas todo el tiempo.

—Antes no pensabas eso.

—Eso fue antes de saber por qué lo hacías.

—Maldita sea, Remus —murmuró Sirius. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la aparición de Charlene lo detuvo—. Voy a ir a comprobar si los de primer año están bajando sus baúles —dijo en su lugar, saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —preguntó Charlene.

—No tiene importancia ( **1** ) —dijo Remus.

—¿Vuelven a ser amigos de nuevo?

—¿Sabías que habíamos discutido? —preguntó Remus.

—Bueno, sí. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿En serio? —Remus no se había dado cuenta de que era de conocimiento común, y se preguntó qué más sabía todo el mundo acerca de su pelea.

—Nadie sabe por qué habéis discutido —continuó Charlene—. Mary piensa que fue por mí, que Sirius quería invitarme a salir o algo así. No se trata de eso, ¿no?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Mary había estado cerca de acertar, pero todavía faltaban millas para que se acercara a la realidad, y estaba muy aliviado por ello.

—¿Por qué fue entonces?

—No importa —le dijo Remus—. No te preocupes.

Charlene no parecía del todo convencida, pero que en realidad no tenía tiempo para discutir más a fondo.

—Vamos, quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

—¿Qué?

—Mis padres —repitió Charlene—. Quieren conocerte.

—¿Por qué?

Charlene rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué crees? Escribí y les hablé de ti.

—¿Les contaste todo sobre mí? —preguntó Remus.

—Saben que eres un ya-sabes-qué de todos modos. Leen el Profeta.

—¿Y están de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir, ¿con que salgas conmigo?

—Realmente no me lo han dicho, es por eso que quieren conocerte. Quieren comprobar cómo eres.

Remus asintió nerviosamente y siguió a Charlene mientras bajaban del tren. Sus padres estaban de pie cerca de la taquilla, y se sentía observado mucho antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para ser presentado. Trató de recordar sus modales mientras extendía su mano al señor Graham.

Más abajo en la plataforma, Sirius ayudaba a uno de los últimos alumnos de segundo año que se peleaban con su maleta. Cuando subió de nuevo en el tren para ir a buscar la escoba del joven, notó que Benjy estaba escondido en uno de los compartimientos vacíos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. Sabes que estamos en Londres, ¿verdad?

—Está evitando a sus padres —dijo Philip detrás Sirius. Se volvió y vio que Philip estaba asomado en una de las ventanas que daban a la plataforma, sonriendo ampliamente, y claramente disfrutando a costa de su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Está en problemas o algo así?

Philip negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo está avergonzado de ser recogido por mamá y papá. La mayoría de los de séptimo año vuelven solos a casa una vez que dejan la escuela... como yo. ¿Te dije que tengo mi propio apartamento?

Sirius asintió. Había oído todo sobre el piso nuevo de Philip, al igual que Benjy y cualquier persona que hubiera estado a su alcance había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar durante todo el día de como cerró el contrato.

—No puedes esperar aquí toda la tarde —dijo Sirius a Benjy cuando Philip se inclinó hacia la ventana una vez más.

—Tengo la esperanza de que se den la vuelta y vuelvan a casa —respondió Benjy—. Darle una hora o dos y puede que piensen que me haya aparecido desde las puertas de la escuela.

Philip se rio.

—Creo que tu madre viene hacia aquí —bromeó.

Sirius miró por la ventana y Philip señaló a los padres de Benjy.

—Parece que están hablando con mi madre —dijo. Se volvió hacia Benjy—. Puede ser una larga espera, y mi madre siempre habla demasiado.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Benjy—. Supongo que será mejor que vayamos. Pero lo te juro, si ella intenta besarme como saludo, voy a lanzarle un hechizo a sus labios.

Sirius se rio y bajó del tren, entregándole la escoba que aún sostenía al chico de segundo año. Le dijo adiós a Philip y se dirigió hacia su madre, con Benjy detrás de él siguiéndole a regañadientes.

—Sirius —dijo Walburga en su habitual tono exasperado—. Ven aquí y dile buenas tardes al señor y la señora Fenwick.

Sirius se volvió obedientemente hacia los padres de Benjy y los saludó cortesmente. Benjy merodeaba a su lado, tratando de parecer como si no estuviera realmente con ellos.

—Estamos tan aliviados de que Sirius finalmente haga algunos amigos adecuados —dijo Walburga a los padres de Benjy—. Ha sido difícil, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador erróneamente le clasificó en Gryffindor. Es una pena que este sea el último año de Benjy en Hogwarts.

Sirius gimió en silencio y miró alrededor de la plataforma, con la esperanza de que Remus estuviera caminando hacia él para poder irse.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —preguntó el señor Fenwick de repente—. Nunca había visto antes uno de cerca. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió escuchar que Orion estuviera dejando que un hombre lobo se quedara con vosotros durante las vacaciones.

Sirius se enfadó ante la forma en el que el señor Fenwick se refirió a Remus como "eso".

—Oh, nos conoce —respondió Walburga alegremente—. Siempre estamos mirando por los menos afortunados.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo el señor Fenwick—. Por cierto, ¿Orion todavía va por ese puesto de Brujo Mayor en el Ministerio?

—Oh, sí —le aseguró Walburga—. Siempre y cuando se las arregle para tener tiempo con todos los departamentos del Ministerio debería obtener la posición sin ningún problema. Es el único sangre pura en funcionamiento. El ascenso llevará a la familia al lugar donde pertenecemos.

Los Fenwick asintieron con simpatía. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero se negó a decir nada. Había sabido durante años que su madre era una pedante arribista; los Black habían estado en la cima de la escalera durante años, aunque ahora estaban colgados en los peldaños por las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿En qué departamento está trabajando en este momento? —preguntó la señora Fenwick.

—En la División Espíritu —respondió Walburga—. Ha estado allí desde hace dos meses. Será transferido la semana que viene al Registro de los Hombres Lobo. Es la esperanza para solucionar muchas cosas del departamento; hasta ahora ha estado en un caos total.

Cada vez más irritado, Sirius escuchaba como Walburga continuaba hablando con los Fenwick sobre el trabajo de su padre y los hombres lobo en general. Por la forma en la que Walburga hablaba, parecía que su padre sólo había acordado que Remus podía quedarse con ellos con el fin de ayudar aún más a su carrera. También estaba un poco preocupado por las cosas que su madre estaba diciendo que estaba siendo consideradas para los hombres lobo de Inglaterra. Las ideas iban desde etiquetarlos mágicamente con algún tipo de marca a probar nuevas y peligrosas pociones en ellos. No le gustaba el sonido de ninguno de ellos, y dudaba que Remus lo hiciera.

—Supongo que va a querer hablar con el joven hombre lobo y de su punto de vista sobre esas cosas —comentó el señor Fenwick.

—Remus no es un "eso" —espetó Sirius al hombre mayor.

—Sirius —advirtió Walburga.

—Bueno, ¡no lo es! —rompió Sirius.

Sirius pudo ver que el rostro de su madre se estaba convirtiendo en un tono rojo bastante interesante, pero no tenía intención de rectificar.

Entonces sintió el peso familiar de una mano en el hombro, y una sensación de calma se apoderó de él.

—Buenas tardes, señora Black —la saludó Remus, quitando la mano del hombro de Sirius y extendiéndosela a ella—. Gracias por invitarme a pasar el verano.

Walburga no tomó la mano. En cambio, hizo un brusco gesto y algo que podía —a distancia— pasar por una sonrisa.

La plataforma estaba casi vacía cuando Walburga finalmente decidió volver a casa. Ella nunca se involucraría al tratar de abrirse paso entre la multitud si podía hacer otra cosa.

En el momento en que se fueron, Sirius la había escuchado hablar del trabajo de su padre con más padres que pudiera contar, y se había asegurado de que todos supieran que Remus —el hombre lobo— estaría con ellos para las vacaciones. Sirius tenía que darle crédito —cuando ella presentó a Remus a las distintas familias lo hacía parecer como si fuera una mera coincidencia que se alojara con ellos al mismo tiempo que Orion iba a estar trabajando en el Registro del Hombres Lobo.

—Lo siento —susurró Sirius a Remus cuando perdieron a Walburga de vista—. No sabía que iba exponerte de esa manera.

Remus se encogió de hombros y puso su bolsa en el hombro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Me imaginé que tus padres podían tener algún motivo oculto al haberme invitado a quedarme.

—Yo no.

Remus se rio brevemente.

—¿Crees que los sangres pura como los Black dejarían a un hombre lobo en su casa por la bondad de sus corazones?

—Me hubiera gustado —respondió Sirius—. Y el tío Alphard también lo hizo.

—Lo siento, Sirius. No quise decir eso.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. Debería haber sabido que mis padres tendrían algo bajo la manga.

Llegaron a la barrera y siguieron a Walburga por la estación central. Ella les apresuró con impaciencia. Nunca había estado cómoda dentro de la estación muggle llena de gente, y Sirius tiró a Remus hacía él. En realidad no importaba por qué sus padres habían optado por dejar que Remus se quedara con ellos —lo importante era que estaban juntos.

* * *

—Mostraré a Remus su habitación —dijo Sirius mientras entraban en Grimmauld Place.

Walburga les despidió con un gesto mientras llamaba a Kreacher.

—Estás en la Habitación Verde —explicó Sirius mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras.

—Por lo que puedo recordar, todas las habitaciones son de tonos verdes —respondió Remus.

—Sí, la mayoría de ellas lo son —estuvo Sirius de acuerdo—. Pero sólo una tiene vistas al jardín de plantas de mi madre, y se llama Habitación Verde.

—¿A tu madre le gusta la jardinería? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

Sirius no pudo detener la risa ante la idea de que su madre pusiera sus manos y rodillas en la tierra.

—Nunca lo toca —explicó—. Kreacher cultiva lo que ella le dice, pero difícilmente podríamos llamarlo jardín de plantas de Kreacher, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No es suyo?

—Es un elfo doméstico —respondió Sirius, negando con la cabeza, tratando de no reírse—. Además, mi madre es la encargada, incluso si ella no las cultiva.

Remus se encogió de hombros; a veces simplemente no entendía la familia Black en absoluto.

La habitación había sido ventilada, y Sirius le dijo que podía usarla durante el tiempo que estuviera allí.

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde está el baño?

Remus asintió.

—¿Al final del pasillo de la izquierda a la derecha?

Sirius asintió.

—Voy a mirar si Regulus ha vuelto.

Remus puso su bolsa en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Era como estar en un museo. La cama con dosel era enorme, con tallas ornamentales en la cabecera y los postes. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que nunca se había dormido en ella. Al lado había una mesita de noche a juego con asas en los cajones que se parecían sospechosamente a serpientes. También había un gran armario con asas similares con la puerta entreabierta.

En el otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio con una pluma y un tintero esperando junto a una pila de pergaminos en blanco. La lámpara verde y plata sobre la mesa tenía una gemela en la mesita de noche, y se las veía tan delicadas que Remus casi tenía miedo de tocarlas.

Había una chimenea tapiada con una repisa que contenía pequeños adornos, y se acercó a ella para echar un vistazo más de cerca.

—Oh bien, más serpientes —murmuró con un escalofrío. Sólo podía esperar que no hubiera vivas que estuvieran al acecho en las esquinas más oscuras del edificio.

—¿El hombre lobo necesita algo? —preguntó una pequeña voz detrás de él causando que Remus se girase sobresaltado. Kreacher estaba parado a pocos metros, con el baúl de sus cosas junto a él.

—No, gracias, Kreacher —dijo—. Soy Remus, por cierto.

—Kreacher sabe quién es. Eres el hombre lobo.

—Pero mi nombre es Remus.

—Eres el hombre lobo —insistió Kreacher.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se rindió, despidiendo a Kreacher después de asegurarle de que le llamaría si necesitaba algo. Se preguntó si era su imaginación, o si realmente Kreacher lo había mirado molesto ante la idea de que lo llamase.

Estaba justo en medio de poner sus cosas en el armario cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—¿Está Regulus en casa? —preguntó mientras Sirius asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No, se ha retrasado su vuelo. Volverá tarde esta noche. Mi padre va a quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo, y luego ira a recogerlo de regreso a casa. Acaban de decírnoslo.

—Será bueno volver a verlo —dijo Remus—. ¿Cómo le va?

—Se sostiene allí —dijo Sirius mientras tomaba las zapatillas escarlatas y doradas de Remus de su baúl y las colocaba cerca de la cama—. Al menos eso creo. Él y el tío Alphard eran muy cercanos, y no hay muchas cosas que puedas poner en una carta.

—Pronto volverá a casa. Será bueno... ya sabes... estar con su familia de nuevo.

Sirius asintió.

—Sí. De todas formas, mi madre dice que la cena estará en media hora. Deja la mayor parte del equipaje para mañana. Saca sólo las cosas para lavar y el pijama y deja el resto.

—Mis pijamas están en el fondo del baúl —dijo Remus con un suspiro—. Puse que me lavaran los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts lo que llevaba la noche anterior. Lo hice de forma automática.

Guardé los repuestos en primer lugar, por lo que están en el fondo.

Sirius se rio.

—Estoy seguro de que si escribes a uno de los empleados te enviarán aquí las cosas que pusiste a lavar.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Tengo un montón de ropa, es sólo que mis cosas de noche están en el fondo.

Remus se inclinó sobre su baúl una vez más, sacó un gran montón de ropa y lo dejó en la cama.

—Algunas se ven un poco desgastadas —comentó Sirius mientras tocaba el puño de una de las camisas.

—Lo sé —respondió Remus—. Voy a tener que conseguir también algunos uniformes para el año que viene. Tus padres nos llevarán al Callejón Diagon en algún momento, ¿no es así?

—Creo que sí —dijo Sirius—. O pueden dejarnos ir por nuestra cuenta, ahora tenemos dieciséis años.

—Siempre y cuando tengamos la oportunidad de ir —dijo Remus mientras sacaba un par de pijamas desde el fondo de su baúl.

—Bueno, vamos a tener que ir a buscar nuestros libros nuevos para los EXTASIS —le recordó Sirius—. Y también necesito algunas túnicas nuevas.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y continuaron charlando hasta que bajaron para la cena.

* * *

Esa noche Sirius fue despertado por el sonido de un ligero golpeteo. Al principio pensó que era una lechuza en la ventana, pero un rápido vistazo le confirmó que no había ningún pájaro tratando de obtener acceso a la casa. Se dio la vuelta e intentó volver a dormir, suponiendo que era producto de su imaginación, o que tal vez Regulus y su padre regresaban a casa.

Sin embargo, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando el golpeteo comenzó de nuevo. Más despierto que antes, Sirius se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, suponiendo que era probablemente Regulus, ansioso por verlo y no deseando esperar hasta mañana.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Remus desde la puerta.

Sirius se sentó y miró a Remus con sorpresa.

—Ahora lo estoy —dijo con una mueca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus—. Quería hablar contigo.

Sirius sintió la tentación de señalar que era bastante tarde para hacerlo, pero con las cosas siguiendo estando tan tensas entre ellos no estaba seguro de cómo se podría tomar ese comentario. En su lugar, asintió y se sentó con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, preguntándose qué era lo que no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Remus entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se fue hacia la cama. Se sentó en el borde, con la pierna izquierda escondida debajo de él y su brazo derecho colgado hacia el suelo. Sirius intentó no darse cuenta de que Remus había elegido sentarse en el lado de la cama que estaba más lejos de él.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste —comenzó Remus—. En la escuela, cuando estábamos hablando en el lago.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hemos hablado por el lago muchas veces. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas ser un poco más específico?

—Cuando hablamos de ti... tocándome —aclaró Remus.

Sirius suspiró. Estaba realmente muy cansado para tener esa conversación en particular en este momento.

—También solías tocarme —dijo finalmente.

Remus asintió.

—Lo sé. No me di cuenta hasta mucho después. Tuve que detenerme a mí mismo de... —Agitó la mano vagamente cuando su voz se apagó.

—No tienes que parar de hacerlo —dijo Sirius.

—Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como estaban antes —dijo Remus, saliendo sus palabras apresuradamente y concentrando su mirada en el adorno de plata de la colcha de color verde oscuro.

Sirius no dijo nada. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes, pero si Remus no estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad, entonces eso haría; al menos, sería mejor que como estaban ahora.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus—. ¿No quieres lo mismo?

Sirius asintió, aunque muy lentamente y un poco a regañadientes. Remus finalmente lo miró y sonrió.

—Las cosas volverán a la normalidad este verano —dijo—. Ya verás.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa; aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Remus tiró de las mantas de su cama y se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Estábamos acostumbrados a hacer esto —respondió Remus—. Estábamos acostumbrados a compartir cama todas las noches.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres que vuelva al cuarto de invitados? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas junto a Remus.

—Sólo por las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Remus.

—Sólo por las vacaciones —repitió Sirius mientras miraba hacia el techo. Por supuesto que a Remus no le gustaría compartir de nuevo su cama en la escuela.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Sirius volvió a romperlo.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo, ¿no? —comentó.

—No solía serlo —respondió Remus.

Sirius se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—No solía haber tanto espacio entre nosotros.

Remus lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza antes de arrastrarse más cerca. Cuando sólo hubo una o dos pulgadas entre ellos, se detuvo y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Esto no está funcionando, ¿verdad?

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo solíamos ponernos? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos probar eso? —sugirió Sirius.

Remus asintió y se volvió hacia su lado, acurrucándose más cerca.

—¿Dónde suelo poner mi brazo? —preguntó.

Sirius agarró del brazo en cuestión y lo colocó alrededor de su torso.

—Justo aquí.

Luego deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Remus y lo abrazó.

—¿Se siente diferente para ti? —susurró Remus en su pecho—. Acostarnos juntos, quiero decir. Solía ser más... no sé... sólo se siente diferente.

—¿Diferente en buen o en malo sentido?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, sólo diferente.

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Podía tener una conjetura sobre qué se sentía diferente, pero sabía que si hablaba de sus sospechas en voz alta sin duda Remus se espantaría. En cambio, se mantuvo en silencio, y saboreó la sensación de Remus frotándose contra su cadera mientras se movía para encontrar una posición más cómoda, haciendo que se excitara por su proximidad.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius despertó y descubrió que Remus todavía estaba en su cama, acurrucado en él y todavía bastante excitado por su noche juntos. Esperaba que al acabar el verano Remus hubiera olvidado por completo a Charlene y su ridícula y terca insistencia de que era heterosexual.

* * *

Cenar en el hogar de los Black siempre era un asunto formal, incluso cuando no había invitados que Walburga deseaba impresionar.

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Remus y enfrente de Regulus, quien estaba hablando animadamente sobre una anciana que había estado hablando con él en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba su vuelo.

Podía suponer que sus padres no lo estaban escuchando en absoluto, pero él y Remus estaban fascinados por los aeropuertos, pues ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de visitar uno.

—Así que, Remus —dijo Orion cuando Regulus hubo terminado su historia—. ¿Te gustaría visitar conmigo el lunes el Ministerio de Magia?

Remus, un poco sorprendido por la oferta, sólo pudo asentir en silencio. A pesar de que ciertamente no había disfrutado de su anterior visita al Ministerio, estaba seguro de que la visita como invitado de un empleado en lugar de un reciente fugitivo sería una experiencia completamente diferente.

—¿Puedo ir también? —preguntó Sirius, con Regulus preguntando lo mismo un momento después.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Orion—. No voy a tener a los tres detrás de mí todo el día. Sólo pensé que a Remus le gustaría ver el Registro y la instalación de contención, sobre todo porque estará allí en las lunas llenas.

—¿Por qué Remus tiene ir a la instalación de contención? —preguntó Sirius con suspicacia—. Tiene un lugar seguro para transformarse en Hogsmeade.

—La casa de Remus en Hogsmeade no está conectada a la Red Flu —respondió Orion—. Va a ser mucho más fácil para él ir en flu al Ministerio. La instalación de contención también está cualificada con sanadores para la mañana siguiente.

—La señora Pomfrey está en Hogwarts —respondió Sirius—. Ella es una gran sanadora.

—Sin embargo, Remus está bajo nuestro cuidado durante las vacaciones, y será mucho mejor para todos si usamos las instalaciones prescritas del Ministerio.

—Pero…

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Walburga—. Irá a la instalación de contención del Ministerio. Es lo suficientemente bueno para los otros hombres lobo, y es más que suficiente para él.

Remus puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Sirius, deteniendo con éxito que siguiera discutiendo por lo que había dicho Walburga.

—Está bien —dijo Remus—. Me gustaría ver a las instalaciones del Ministerio. Gracias, señor Black.

Apaciguado por la cooperación de Remus, Orion comenzó a hablar sobre el Registro y las diversas cosas que mostraría a Remus cuando fuera de visita.

* * *

—Buenos días, señor Black —dijo la joven bruja, quien en opinión de Remus llevaba demasiado maquillaje, saludando desde su escritorio en la entrada del departamento de Registro de Hombres Lobo.

—Buenos días —respondió Orion mientras pasaba de largo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Remus mientras le daba a la joven una pequeño saludo y siguió después al hombre mayor.

—No necesitas saberlo —respondió Orión—. Sólo la recepcionista. Nadie importante.

Remus miró hacia atrás y vio que la bruja había escuchado su respuesta, y por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba muy contenta con ella. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, a lo que ella le respondió con un guiño y un gesto grosero hacia la espalda de Orion.

Remus sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar a Orion.

El hombre se movió por todo el departamento, saludando a todo al que le hablaba, pero rara vez por su nombre.

—El Registro está allí —dijo Orión, señalando al otro lado de la habitación donde un gran libro estaba exhibido en un podio de oro—. Se actualiza mágicamente con toda la información más reciente sobre cada hombre lobo del país. El jefe del departamento se encarga de esa tarea el primer día de cada mes. Puedes echarle un vistazo más tarde, si lo deseas.

Remus asintió y miró el libro. Sabía que su nombre ya estaba en él. Aunque la mayoría de los menores que eran hombres lobo sólo se registraban cuando eran mayores de edad, había excepciones para los que eran conocidos por las autoridades, como él.

—Entonces, ¿este es el hombre lobo que se hospeda contigo? —preguntó un hombre de aspecto jovial mientras detuvo su recorrido por el departamento, intentando mantener en equilibrio todos los papeles y libros que llevaba.

—Sí, es él —respondió Orion—. Pensé que le gustaría ver a la secretaría y la instalación de contención, antes de la luna llena en un par de semanas.

—Muy bien, muy bien —respondió el hombre, volviéndose a Remus con una sonrisa—. Soy Angus Billington. Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarme.

Remus asintió y —una vez Angus que hubo logrado poner todos sus papeles a un lado— le estrechó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Angus antes de pasar a Orion—. La vieja cabra quiere verte enseguida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Orion.

—Sí, lleva toda la mañana chillando algo sobre los registros que faltan. Tienes que comprobarlo.

—Remus, toma asiento. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como me ocupe de esto.

—No hay necesidad de eso —dijo Angus—. Deja que el chico eche un vistazo. Hay salas de protección en las zonas restringidas; no puede entrar para hacer una travesura.

Orion asintió a regañadientes.

—Podría ir a buscar mi registro —sugirió Remus.

—¡Excelente idea! —estuvo de acuerdo Agnus, y Orion asintió aprobando la idea.

—Vuelvo en breve —le dijo Orion.

Remus asintió, y tan pronto como Orion se fue, se dirigió hacia el podio de oro. Angus estaba caminando junto a él y le dijo cómo usar su varita para encontrar rápidamente lo que estaba buscando en el registro.

—No estoy autorizado a usar magia fuera de Hogwarts —le dijo Remus—. No tendré diecisiete años hasta el próximo mes de marzo.

—Ah, sí —respondió Angus con una inclinación de cabeza—. En ese caso, tendrás que utilizar el índice en la parte posterior. Es bastante fácil, sólo consume algo de tiempo hojear las páginas.

—Está bien —dijo Remus.

—Creo que Orion podría desaparecer un buen rato de todas formas —dijo Angus—. La vieja cabra, que es el jefe del departamento, ha estado de muy mal humor toda la mañana.

Remus sospechaba que podría ser cierto; esperaba que su mal humor no contagiase a Orion Black. El mago no parecía ser el más amable de los hombres.

—Voy a tener que dejarte —dijo Angus cuando llegaron al podio—. Aunque estaré por los alrededores, por lo que sólo me tienes que llamar si necesitas algo.

Remus prometió que lo haría y se acercó al podio, curioso por saber lo que encontraría en el libro que contenía los detalles de todos los hombres lobo de Gran Bretaña.

El libro era muy pesado y grueso, y la escritura grande y descabellada. Pero era legible, y Remus pronto encontró su nombre en el índice. Le dio la vuelta a la página setecientos treinta para ver lo que decía de él.

_Nombre: Remus John Lupin_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de marzo 1960_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Hospital de San Mungo, Londres_

_Residencia Primaria: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Hogsmeade, Escocia_

_Residencia Secundaria: Villa de Hogsmeade, Escocia_

_Padre: John Lupin_

_Madre: Celeste Lupin_

_Tutor: Fenrir Greyback (ver número del caso de la custodia JV72991)_

_Residencia: Campamento de Criaturas Peligrosas (DC8), Cheshire_

_Fecha de infección: 8 de mayo 1966_

_Fecha del informe: 9 de Mayo de 1966 por John Lupin (padre del hombre lobo registrado)_

_Mordido por: Fenrir Greyback_

_Víctimas infectadas: Ninguno conocido_

Remus pasó la página para leer las anotaciones, temblando al darse cuenta de lo mucho que el Ministerio sabía de él. Todo, desde la ubicación de la cicatriz de la mordedura de Greyback hasta el color de su pelo y ojos, estaba incluido en el libro. También se sorprendió al ver que tenía su propio asistente social, a pesar de que no podía recordar haber conocido a la bruja en cuestión.

También había una cronología detallada después de que hubiera sido fugitivo, junto con los nombres de todos los familiares que se les había preguntado con el fin de hacerse cargo de su custodia durante las investigaciones de Albus Dumbledore. Remus no se había dado cuenta que había tantos, y sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras miraba todos los nombres de la lista. Sólo había un "no" seguido por "denegado", y que era el nombre de Romulus Lupin.

Por desgracia, su nombre estaba seguido por "solicitud rechazada" —ubicación prisión de Azkaban, junto con la fecha de su solicitud para hacerse cargo de la custodia. Remus sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que Romulus había hecho su solicitud el mismo día en que había sido sentenciado a Azkaban. En medio de sus propios problemas, Romulus todavía había estado pensando en él.

Una cosa que Remus no esperaba ver en la página fue la ubicación actual de sus padres, pero allí estaba, justo en frente de sus ojos. La dirección de sus padres cuando fue mordido, junto con el lugar actual de residencia, aparentemente escrita en caso de la muerte de Fenrir Greyback antes de la mayoría de edad de Remus.

Remus saludó a una bruja cercana y le pidió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Tomó un momento anotar la dirección, que estaba justo en el centro de Londres, y rápidamente se guardó el pergamino, decidido a encontrar una forma de visitar la casa tan pronto como pudiera.

Miró hacia la oficina de Orion y vio que no había vuelto todavía. Dando un suspiro, se volvió hacia el Registro y decidió ver lo que tenía que decía sobre Fenrir Greyback, ya que era el único hombre lobo además de él que conocía.

Sólo le tomó unos segundos encontrarlo en el índice y abrirlo por la página correspondiente, o las páginas, como resultaron ser.

La información que se encontraba era muy parecida a la suya. Nombre, fecha de nacimiento y así sucesivamente. Fue más debajo de la página en la que las cosas eran diferentes, en la parte en la que comenzaba la lista de víctimas infectadas. A diferencia de la página de Remus, donde no había nombres, la página de Greyback incluía una larga lista de nombres, fechas y ubicación de las víctimas que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser mordidas por el hombre lobo. También incluía si la víctima había sobrevivido y si eran hombres lobo. La lista era tan larga que no solamente ocupaba la página opuesta, sino muchas más. Remus finalmente encontró su propio nombre a media altura de la tercera página.

—Son muchísimos —susurró mientras su dedo trazaba la página.

Sintió escalofríos mientras leía la lista, sabiendo que ningún hombre lobo podía haber mordido accidentalmente a tantas víctimas. Las fechas eran casi todas fuera de la luna llena, y Remus sospechaba que las fechas que faltaban eran simplemente de noches cuando las víctimas no se habían encontrado o que no lo hubiera reportado. Sabía que muchos hombres lobo elegían vivir en la clandestinidad, con el temor de los prejuicios que encontrarían en ellos si lo registraran, y no tenía duda de que la lista de víctimas de Greyback estaba lejos de ser completa.

Se preguntó cómo el hombre lobo había logrado evitar la ejecución, pero aún más que eso, Remus se preguntó por qué Fenrir Greyback había elegido ayudarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente dice "Don't mind Sirius", pero la traducción no tiene mucho sentido con lo que le estaban diciendo (dudo que no le importe Sirius, vamos xD), por lo que lo he cambiado así.


	40. Ghosts of long ago

Remus encontró que salir a escondidas de la casa de los Black era relativamente fácil, o al menos lo sería si Sirius le dejara.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó Sirius, después de que le hubiera pasado su ropa muggle de hace dos días de su visita al Ministerio.

—Sólo a dar un paseo —respondió Remus—. Sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, dame un minuto para cambiarme y voy contigo —dijo Sirius.

—¿No sería mejor que pasarás algún tiempo a solas con Regulus? —sugirió Remus, tan casualmente como pudo.

—Podría venir con nosotros —respondió Sirius—. Sabe ir por Londres incluso mejor que yo. Ha aprendido en la escuela.

—Prefiero ir solo —dijo Remus—. Sólo por esta vez.

—A madre no le gustará que deambules por tu cuenta —señaló Sirius—. Ya sabes como es.

—Entonces no le digas —murmuró Remus—. Sólo quiero salir y dar un paseo por mi cuenta. Lo hago todo el tiempo en Escocia. No quiero estar aquí encerrado como un prisionero durante todo el verano.

Sirius jadeó y agarró por el brazo a Remus.

—No eres un prisionero —insistió—, sino un invitado.

—Los invitados pueden entrar y salir cuando les plazca —contrarrestó Remus mientras quitaba su brazo del agarre de Sirius.

—Está bien —suspiró Sirius—. Pero al menos dime dónde vas.

—Sólo a dar un paseo.

—Si fueras sólo a dar un paseo no estarías tan reservado al respecto.

—Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para mí.

Sirius resopló, pero Remus se mantuvo firme. Sabía que si le contaba a Sirius a dónde iba, no le perdería de vista.

Sirius, sabiéndose derrotado, retrocedió con un suspiro de frustración.

—Sólo asegúrate de estar de vuelta a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Remus asintió y se puso el abrigo.

—Lo haré.

Esperaba que Sirius no lo siguiera mientras se deslizaba fuera del edificio.

Le tomó a Remus la mitad de la mañana recorrer el camino en dirección de la familia Lupin. Luego pasó treinta minutos adicionales simplemente sentado en el banco de enfrente, preguntándose si debería de llamar o no a la puerta.

Por último, y sabiendo que sería poco probable de que tuviera éxito de salir de la casa de los Black con Sirius por segunda vez, cruzó la calle y tiró de la cadena de metal para que sonara la campana.

No había habido ningún movimiento en el edificio en el momento en que Remus lo había estado observando, pero el sonido de unos pasos apresurados indicó que había alguien.

—¿Quién es? —La voz de una niña pequeña le habló a través de la puerta.

—¿Está el señor y la señora Lupin? —preguntó Remus.

—¡Mami! —llamó la chica—. ¿Quién es?

Remus no estaba seguro de si su madre acudiría a la puerta si le daba su nombre. Con eso en mente, le dio el nombre del señor Fenwick, y esperó que la niña —¡su hermana!— no le interrogara más.

—Cecily, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo de pronto una mujer mayor—. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de no abrir la puerta a extraños?

Remus podía oír Cecily alejándose de la puerta y contestando.

—Nunca estoy para abrir la puerta a nadie. Pero no abrí la puerta... fui a... ver.

—Ve a la sala de estar —dijo la mujer—. Siéntate con Romulus, vamos.

¿Romulus? Remus frunció el ceño; no había visto a su hermano desde el último día de clase, y se preguntaba dónde estaba, cuando podía haberle estado visitando en Grimmauld Place. ¿Estaba realmente aquí dentro, visitando a su familia?

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó la mujer mayor.

—¿Eres la señora Lupin? —preguntó Remus, con su voz ligeramente vacilante.

—Lo soy. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo... —Remus apoyó una mano contra la puerta y suspiró. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

De repente, la puerta se abrió ligeramente, y pudo ver el final de una varita apuntándole. Levantó las manos, mostrando que no tenía su propia varita.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Celeste Lupin, con la voz apenas siendo un susurro.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Remus—. ¿Sólo por un minuto o dos?

—Deberías irte, de inmediato —ordenó Celeste, todavía apuntándole con la varita.

—No hasta que hable contigo —insistió Remus, con la voz más fuerte con cada palabra.

—Puedes hablar desde la puerta —respondió Celeste—. Háblame desde aquí y vete.

—¿Quieres que hable contigo desde la puerta? —preguntó Remus—. ¿Que dirán los vecinos?

Pudo ver los ojos de su madre lanzar una mirada por la calle, y sabía que ella, al igual que la madre de Sirius, estaba ansiosa por mantener las apariencias frente los vecinos.

—Muy bien —murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás y abriendo la puerta lo suficientemente como para que entrara.

Remus entró al pasillo, más nervioso de lo que jamás admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo. En cierto modo, la casa era muy similar a la de los Black. No era tan oscura, y los muebles no estaban cubiertos de adornos de serpientes; pero tenía el mismo patrón, como la calidad, la misma sensación de frialdad. También le parecía vagamente familiar.

—¿He estado aquí antes? —preguntó.

—Te quedaste aquí en verano, cuando tenías cuatro años —respondió Celeste, dirigiéndole hacia una de las puertas de la izquierda con su varita.

Remus pasó por la puerta, manteniendo un ojo en la mujer detrás de él, y deseando tener su propia varita con él. En cambio, estaba a buen recaudo en su baúl, a la espera de su regreso a Hogwarts.

—Madre, ¿esto es realmente necesario? —preguntó Romulus, con un suspiro cansado que sonaba molesto.

Celeste no le hizo caso.

—Cecily, vete a tu cuarto a jugar.

—Pero estoy hablando con Rom —respondió Cecily con un infantil gemido.

—Su nombre es Romulus —espetó Celeste—. Ya no eres una niña, tendrás siete años en pocas semanas, así que deberías aprender a hablar correctamente.

—Puede llamarme Rom si ella quiere —dijo Romulus con un guiño a Cecily—. Remus todavía me llama Rom, y tiene dieciséis años.

—No esperaría más de un hombre lobo apenas educado —se burló Celeste—. ¡Cecily, vete a tu habitación, ahora!

Remus se molestó con el comentario de que apenas estaba educado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que si no fuera por ella podría haber estado en Hogwarts cuando tenía once años.

—Será mejor que hagas lo que ella dice —le aconsejó Romulus con un guiño a la puerta—. Vendré a verte pronto de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Cecily, al mismo tiempo que su madre declaró que no haría tal cosa.

—¿Vas a detenerme? —le preguntó Romulus con una sonrisa mientras Cecily salía por la puerta—. He oído que has hecho una petición al Ministerio para conseguir que me aten a Hogwarts. La petición no será aplicada, por cierto. Merodeé durante la audiencia, y al parecer no tengo ni de lejos los suficientes problemas como para justificar una unión.

—No tienes derecho a estar aquí, atormentando a brujas y magos respetables. Aterrorizando a la pobre Cecily.

—Cecily no está asustada —respondió Romulus con una carcajada—. A ella le gusta que la visite.

Remus vio como su fantasmal hermano y su madre seguían discutiendo, aumentando el volumen de sus voces con cada acusación que se decían el uno al otro. Mientras, se tomó tiempo para mirar otra vez a su madre. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo rubio, y llevaba un maquillaje que realmente no le favorecía. Sus ropas estaban, hasta donde él sabía, a la moda y claramente a medida para ella. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta mientras miraba a su hermano, quien simplemente la miraba de vuelta.

—Y ahora, ¡permites que ese monstruo sepa dónde vivimos! —gritó Celeste—. Poniendo en peligro a tu pobre hermana inocente, ¿cómo pudiste?

Romulus se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre su madre. Remus había pensado que había visto a Romulus enojado antes. Sin duda le había visto gritando, pero nunca lo había visto así. Estaba muy aliviado de que él no fuera el foco de su furia.

—Remus no es un monstruo —dijo Romulus en una voz que era aún más aterradora por su tranquilo tono—. Él es mi hermano. Es el hermano de Cecily, y, te guste o no, es tu hijo.

—Ahora es el hijo de esa criatura de Greyback —respondió Celeste—. Y no tenías ningún derecho a traerlo aquí.

—Er... —comenzó Remus de mala gana al encontrarse de frente con las dos personas de furiosa mirada—. Rom no me trajo aquí, vine por mi cuenta. Tengo tu dirección por el Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Dejaron que un monstruo se paseara por el Ministerio como una persona normal y corriente? —preguntó Celeste con una despectiva carcajada.

—No es un monstruo —siseó Romulus a su madre de nuevo, antes de pasar a Remus con una mirada de enfado—. Aunque a pesar del hecho de que haya venido aquí, cuando le dije específicamente que no lo hiciera, hace que me pregunte por su inteligencia. Remus, me prometiste que no tratarías de encontrarlos.

Remus agachó la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero yo quería...

—Me lo prometiste —repitió Romulus.

—Es un hombre lobo —dijo Celeste con una burlona sonrisa—. No sabe el significado de esa palabra. Todo lo que saben es mentir y engañar y...

—Madre, realmente te estás pasando —le advirtió Romulus—. Remus, me prometiste que no tratarías de encontrarlos. Te dije que era demasiado peligroso.

—Tú estás aquí —señaló Remus, sintiéndose un poco más valiente ahora que Romulus ya no lo estaba mirando tan duramente.

—Eso es diferente.

—No, no lo es —sostuvo Remus de nuevo.

—Nos repudiaron, y aún así es peligroso para ti estar aquí.

—Pero ya no estoy huyendo de nadie.

Romulus suspiró y le indicó que Remus tomara asiento en el sofá, sentándose a su lado y pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

—Todavía es peligroso por ellos —dijo Romulus tranquilamente—. Cualquier persona puede abrir un informe en el Ministerio y decir que está siendo acosado por un hombre lobo, y el hombre lobo en cuestión quedará encerrado de forma permanente.

Remus miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Celeste estaba de pie con su varita todavía apuntándole.

—Pero es nuestra madre —susurró.

—¿También es mi hermano? —preguntó una pequeña voz desde la puerta.

Remus se volvió para ver que Cecily había regresado de su habitación, o no había ido allí en absoluto. Por la mirada pícara en su rostro, sospechaba de lo segundo.

—Cecily, ve a tu cuarto —ordenó Celeste—. Es un hombre lobo, es peligroso.

Cecily se encogió un poco, pero no se alejó por completo de la puerta.

—No se ve como un hombre lobo —dijo ella—. Se parece a Rom.

—Sí, se parece —dijo Romulus con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y saludas a tu otro hermano mayor?

—Hola, Cecily —dijo Remus con lo que esperaba que fuera una amistosa sonrisa.

Cecily avanzó poco a poco hacia delante hasta ponerse en frente del otro extremo del sofá donde Remus estaba sentado. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres realmente un hombre lobo? —le preguntó.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que lo soy.

—No me vas a morder, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cecily mientras se acercaba un poco más a Romulus.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he mordido a nadie —respondió.

—Remus tenía tu edad cuando fue mordido —le dijo Romulus.

—¿En serio? —dijo Cecily, antes de añadir como si fuera algo importante—. Tengo casi siete años.

—Y es muy inteligente para tener sólo casi siete años, también —respondió Romulus—. Remus tiene dieciséis años, lo que le hace diez años mayor que tú.

—Eso es muy mayor —dijo Cecily, arrugando la nariz mientras seguía mirando a Remus.

—Creo que esto ha durado bastante tiempo —interrumpió Celeste repentinamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Romulus—. Remus, deberías irte. Vuelve a Grimmauld Place y, por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que te dicen y no vuelvas aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Cecily–. ¿Por qué no me pueden visitar mis hermanos, mamá?

—Ellos ya no son tus hermanos —le dijo Celeste.

—¿Quieres venir a visitarme después? —preguntó Remus a Romulus mientras se levantaba para irse.

—Lo siento —respondió Romulus con un movimiento de cabeza—. No puedo entrar en la casa de los Black. Tienen salas para mantener alejados a los espíritus como yo.

—Oh —Remus se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar eso, sabiendo que esa debería de ser la razón por la que no lo había visitado antes. También captó la calculadora mirada de su madre al oír hablar de las salas, y sospechaba que podría buscar algo para la casa. Romulus, llegando claramente a la misma conclusión, miró a su madre y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Creo que encontrarás que no van a funcionar en esta casa —le dijo—. Siendo de la familia, ya sabes.

Celeste le lanzó una enfurecida mirada, y Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Voy a encontrar una forma de hablar pronto contigo —le prometió Romulus—. Vas a volver a Hogsmeade para la luna llena, ¿verdad?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—El señor Black dice que tengo que utilizar la instalación de contención del Ministerio mientras que me quedo con ellos.

—¿El qué? —gritó prácticamente Romulus.

—Me llevó a verlo hace un par de días —continuó Remus—. No se ve tan mal.

—No es lo que parece —respondió Romulus—. Son sólo jaulas, nada ayudará a hacerlo más fácil para ti, o para impedir que el lobo trate de escapar.

—Es sólo durante el verano.

—¿Qué hay de Sirius? —preguntó Romulus—. ¿Y cómo reaccionará el lobo cuando no esté allí contigo? Remus, podrás engañarlo una luna llena, pero dos...

—¿Tal vez si el primero es malo, el señor Black me dejará ir a Hogsmeade con Sirius para el segundo?

—Quizás...

—Voy a estar bien —dijo Remus—. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Oh, Rem —susurró Romulus, extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante como para abrazarlo, antes de recordar de que ya no podía hacerlo.

Cecily, quien seguía ignorando las órdenes de su madre de salir de la habitación, dirigió a Romulus una mirada interrogante.

—¿No puedes abrazar a Remus? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Me temo que no —le respondió Romulus con una media sonrisa mientras extendía la mano y pasaba la mano por el brazo de Remus, haciéndole temblar.

—¿Quieres que lo abrace por ti? —preguntó Cecily.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Romulus—. ¿Abrazarías a un auténtico hombre lobo por mí?

—No se ve muy aterrador —dijo Cecily mientras se acercaba a Remus.

—Cecily, aléjate de él —ordenó Celeste.

Cecily, de forma precoz, ignoró a su madre y se subió al regazo de Remus. Dio un pequeño salto y lo agarró por el cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Esto es de Rom —dijo ella en su oído.

Remus miró a su hermano, quien estaba mirando con cariño a Cecily con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado visitándola? —preguntó.

—Desde que... ya sabes... —respondió Romulus—. Pensé que podría intentar perseguirlos para que anulen la orden.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Remus.

—Sí, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo. Era mi tercera o cuarta visita, y Cecily me vio y quiso saber quién era yo. ¿Cómo me podría resistir?

—Rom viene a visitarme un montón —dijo Cecily cuando se puso derecha sobre la rodilla de Remus.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Remus—. Él también me visita mucho.

—Siempre te visita en luna llena —dijo Cecily—. Se perdió una vez mi cumpleaños porque tenía que visitarte a ti.

—Lo siento —susurró Remus.

—Rom dijo que lo necesitas en las lunas llenas porque tienes miedo.

Remus se rio entre dientes.

—¿Y cómo es que no tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta estaba sentada a su lado. Romulus claramente había estado entrenando a la joven durante algún tiempo, enseñándole que no todos los hombres lobo eran monstruos malvados. Por la mirada en el rostro de su madre, Remus diría que no sabía muy bien cuan frecuentemente la visitaba Romulus, y se veía muy lejos de estar contenta con la revelación.

* * *

—¿Escondiéndote de nuevo? —susurró Regulus en voz alta mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Recogiendo comida para más tarde —respondió Sirius mientras se servía un par de naranjas y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla—. No es como si fuera a comer algo que me guste durante la cena.

—Por lo menos llegas a cenar con el resto de la familia —señaló Regulus—. No estás escondido apartado del camino como yo. Tienes la oportunidad de invitar a sus amigos y que se queden aquí también. ¿Te imaginas la cara de madre si le preguntara si me puede visitar uno de mis amigos de la escuela?

—¿Quieres intercambiar lugares? —preguntó Sirius—. ¡Te invito!

—No sé de qué te quejas. Madre y padre están teniendo un interés por ti y tratan de encontrarte una novia. Podría ser peor. Podrían amenazarte por negarte cada dos días.

—No quiero una novia —espetó Sirius mientras pasaba junto a su hermano y se dirigía de nuevo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Regulus agarró un par de vasos vacíos y fue tras él.

—¿Por qué no terminas de elegir a una de las chicas y acabas con esto? —preguntó Regulus mientras seguía a Sirius a su habitación—. La chica de la última noche era bastante guapa.

—¿Estabas espiando de nuevo desde el piso de arriba?

—No me gusta, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pero, en serio, ¿qué había de malo en ella? Parecía bastante agradable y guapa. Remus parecía llevarse bien con ella.

—Era insulsa y nauseabunda después de cinco minutos en su compañía —modificó Sirius con un bufido—. Remus se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo; es su forma de ser.

—¿Dónde está él de todas formas? —preguntó Regulus—. No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

—Fue a dar un paseo —respondió Sirius. Sin embargo, su alivio por el cambio de tema duró poco, cuando Regulus volvió al tema anterior casi de inmediato.

—Si no aceptas a una de las chicas como la última noche, podrías terminar con una bruja gruñona como la prima Bellatrix.

Sirius se estremeció.

—Ni siquiera bromees sobre ello. No quiero ninguna esposa.

—Vas a tener que escoger una con el paso del tiempo, ¿por qué no una de las más agradables?

Sirius se levantó y cerró la puerta de su habitación, añadiendo un encantamiento a la puerta para que cualquier cosa que dijera permaneciera dentro de las cuatro paredes. Regulus lo miró con curiosidad. Sirius había tratado de no usar la magia delante de su hermano pequeño siempre que pudiera evitarlo, y sabía que el hacerlo ahora tendría toda su atención.

—¿No se supone que no tendrías que hacer magia fuera de la escuela? —preguntó Regulus.

—No debería, pero nadie lo sabrá. Ellos pensaran que fue madre o Kreacher.

Regulus asintió y Sirius escondió rápidamente su varita en el cajón. Mientras que el Ministerio podía ser engañado sobre quién lanzaba algún hechizo en Grimmauld Place, no quería ser pillado con la varita en la mano por Kreacher o su madre.

—Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a madre o padre?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Regulus con curiosidad.

—Prométemelo primero. Prométeme que no les dirás, que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo prometo.

Sirius se sentó en su cama y le indicó a su hermano que se uniera a él.

—¿De verdad que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Prometí que no lo haría —respondió Regulus, sonando un poco impaciente.

—No me gustan las chicas —susurró Sirius.

Regulus frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de entender el punto de Sirius por lo que acababa de decir.

—No lo entiendo —comentó finalmente—. Sólo porque no te gusten las chicas que madre invita no quiere decir...

—No —negó Sirius con la cabeza rápidamente—. No sólo esas chicas,  _todas_  las chicas. No. Me. Gustan. Las. Chicas.

—¿Ninguna de ellas?

Sirius negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No me voy a casar... nunca. No puedo, no cuando no me gustan.

—Tal vez no has encontrado a la chica adecuada —sugirió Regulus.

Sirius suspiró con fastidio.

—Todos dicen eso.

—¿Todos?

—El tío Alphard, Remus, ahora tú.

—El tío Alphard normalmente sabía lo que decía —señaló Regulus.

—Lo sé. Me dijo que no le dijera a madre hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y lo supiera con seguridad.

—Así que, si no te gustan las chicas... ¿significa que te gustan los chicos?

Sirius asintió y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente por la evaluación de su hermano.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó Regulus, y Sirius dio un suspiro de alivio por la fácil aceptación de su hermano. Pensando en ello, no estaba sorprendido. Al igual que Remus había aceptado sus preferencias —al menos antes de enterarse hacia donde iba su afecto—, Regulus también había sufrido los prejuicios, y hacía que fuera poco probable que tuviera prejuicios hacia otras personas.

—No realmente.

—Pero te gusta alguien —No era una pregunta, pero Sirius asintió. Regulus se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que otra cosa le vino a la mente—. ¿Qué se siente al besar a otro chico? —preguntó—. Has besado a un chico, ¿no?

—Sólo un par de veces —respondió Sirius—. La primera vez fue un poco horrible, porque él no me devolvió el beso y sólo se quedó allí sentado. La segunda vez fue mejor, pero huyó poco después.

Regulus se rio ligeramente, haciendo que Sirius se ruborizara más antes de agarrar una almohada y lanzársela.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Regulus—. Pero si el mejor beso fue el que hizo que saliera corriendo, entonces supongo que deberías de estar haciendo algo mal.

—Puede que tengas razón —murmuró Sirius—. No es que haya tenido mucha práctica besando. El tercer beso fue genial.

—¿Lo fue?

Sirius asintió.

—Me devolvió el beso correctamente, y realmente pensé que tenía una oportunidad. Estaba tan emocionado como yo, y realmente pensaba que le había convencido para que me elija.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—Tenía una cita con una chica poco después. La eligió por encima de mí. Me pregunté más tarde si tal vez la había elegido porque era malo besando.

—Tal vez deberías practicar con algunas de las chicas que madre invita —sugirió Regulus con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Mantendrías a madre feliz, y ayudaría a ganarte más chicos.

—La idea de besar a una de esas chicas me dan ganas de vomitar —respondió Sirius con un estremecimiento exagerado de repugnancia.

Regulus se encogió de hombros

—Sólo era una idea.

Los dos chicos estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos; los de Sirius giraban en torno a cómo conseguir que sus habilidades para besar mejorasen lo suficiente para ganarse a Remus. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Regulus habían tomado a un curso un poco diferente.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cómo lo hacen dos chicos para tener sexo? —preguntó con una expresión de desconcierto—. Tenemos Educación Sexual en la escuela, pero sólo nos enseñan sobre las parejas de hombres y mujeres. ¿Te enseñan otros en Hogwarts?

—No aprendemos nada de eso en Hogwarts —admitió Sirius.

—¿No te enseñan cómo hacerlo? —dijo Regulus sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Quieres decir que hay un tema del que yo sé y tú no?

—Pero, ¿ellos lo enseñan? —preguntó Sirius.

—Espera aquí —respondió Regulus, y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con un par de libros de texto. Sirius volvió a poner el encantamiento por la habitación y cogió el libro más gordo de los dos que había traído.

—¿Madre sabe de esto? —preguntó mientras hojeaba las páginas.

—Te recuerdo que madre no me compra mis libros de texto —señaló Regulus con amargura—. Saqué el primero de la biblioteca de la escuela hace un par de años. Entonces empecé a empeñar monedas, y usé el dinero muggle para comprar lo que necesitaba para la escuela.

—¿Cuántas monedas has empeñado?

—Unas cuantas —respondió Regulus, sin una pizca de remordimiento—. Aunque no muchas desde que el tío Alphard... —Su voz se quebró y se desvaneció al recordar su pérdida.

—Creía que habías dejado de empeñar monedas —admitió Sirius con un suspiro—. Ten cuidado, por favor.

—De todas formas —dijo Regulus, cambiando de tema de nuevo, abriendo otro libro y mirando la lista de contenidos—, los libros no dicen nada acerca de las relaciones entre dos hombres. Aunque tal vez lo estudiemos más adelante. Si me hubieras contado antes tal vez hubiera encontrado del tema.

Sirius se frotó la nariz y miró el libro. No le gustaba admitir a su hermano —su hermano  _pequeño_ — de que en realidad no sabía exactamente cómo lo hacían dos hombres para tener relaciones. Había pensado en ello muchas veces, pero todavía tenía poco más que una vaga idea.

—Has tenido relaciones sexuales, ¿no es así? —preguntó Regulus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué has hecho?

—Sólo un par de besos y...

—¿Y? —lo animó Regulus.

—Hubo un tiempo en que nos frotábamos el uno contra el otro —admitió Sirius—. Ya sabes —Miró rápidamente su entrepierna, y su hermano asintió con comprensión.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Regulus.

Sirius vaciló al pensar en la noche en cuestión. Su polla tembló al recordarlo, y cambió su posición ligeramente para aliviar el malestar por su crecida.

—Fue un poco raro, supongo —respondió finalmente—. Se siente diferente de cuando te estás tocando a ti mismo, porque sabes lo que estás haciendo, y sabes que si lo tocas en un lugar en particular entonces se sentirá de cierta forma. Sabes que esperar.

Regulus asintió.

—Pero cuando nos estábamos frotando el uno contra el otro no sabía qué encontrarme. Sabía que estaba duro, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría hasta que lo sentí moverse contra mí. Podía sentir como crecía, y sabía que yo era la causa de que provocara esa reacción en él. Cada movimiento de su polla contra la mía se sentía genial, un millón de veces mejor comparado con mi propia mano.

—Por lo tanto, ¿es como masturbarse, pero con alguien más? —preguntó Regulus.

—Creo que hay más que eso —dijo Sirius—. Pero eso es todo lo que he hecho.

—¿Tal vez el otro chico con el que estabas sabía algo más?

Sirius resopló amargamente.

—Lo dudo.

—Podría hacerlo.

—Ahora tiene novia, y no parece que quieran romper pronto. Si él sabe cómo los hombres tienen sexo, me costará preguntarle.

—Podríamos buscarlo en un libro —sugirió Regulus—. O en revistas, hay algunas en el kiosco de al lado de la tienda de discos al que voy. Tienen algunas con mujeres desnudas y otras con hombres desnudos.

—¿En serio?

—Un montón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Compré un par de los que tienen mujeres para venderlas en la escuela el año pasado.

—¿Para venderlas? —bromeó Sirius.

—Sí, venderlas —respondió Regulus con una sonrisa—. Aunque el vuelo a Australia fue largo y aburrido, y ayudó a pasar el tiempo.

Sirius se rio.

—¿Dónde está la tienda?

—Vamos, te lo mostraré.

Regulus saltó de la cama y tiró a Sirius un poco de ropa muggle del armario. Sirius se cambió obedientemente y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

* * *

—Están en la parte de atrás —dijo Regulus—. Pero no tengo dinero muggle. Gasté lo último que tenía hace unos días. ¿Tienes tú?

—Nunca he tenido nada de dinero muggle —Sirius buscó en sus bolsillos, sabiendo que era inútil—. Ni siquiera tengo dinero mágico.

—Vamos a tener que volver en otro momento —comentó Regulus mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Sirius siguió mirando por la ventana. La chica de la caja registradora no parecía ser la más observadora de las dependientas, y había un montón de estanterías para oscurecer su visión de las revistas en la parte trasera de la tienda. Se volvió hacia Regulus, quien se había detenido a una corta distancia y estaba mirando por la ventana de la tienda de discos.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —le dijo mientras abría la puerta del kiosco.

Asintió con la cabeza como saludo hacia la chica, quien apenas levantó la vista de donde se estaba pintando las uñas. Llegó a la parte trasera de la tienda y observó la estantería de revistas, con los ojos en busca de lo que quería. Por desgracia no había nada que estaba amablemente etiquetado como una "guía" para los chicos jóvenes que sabían que eran homosexuales, pero que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Cogió una de las revistas con un hombre medio desnudo en la portada y hojeó las páginas, mirando los títulos de los artículos con esperanza. No parecía particularmente útil, pero Sirius lo mantuvo en una mano mientras tomaba una segunda revista, una tercera y una cuarta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó la chica.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sirius—. Sólo miraba.

—Esto no es una biblioteca, ya sabes —le reprendió—. ¿Vas a comprar eso?

—Yo... —Sirius vaciló ligeramente cuando la chica, quien al parecer se había levantado de su asiento, dio un paso hacia él.

—Sabes, si buscas cosas realmente picantes, el propietario lo tiene en la parte de atrás —le sugirió la chica con un guiño—. Puedo cerrar para el almuerzo y mostrártelo, si quieres...

Sirius se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia las revistas de sus manos.

—Un muchacho tan guapo como tú no debería tener que recurrir a revistas porno —dijo la niña.

Sirius retrocedió hacia atrás mientras la chica se acercaba. Tambaleó las estanterías, y una de las revistas que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo. Se abrió por una página, y dejó muy claro qué tipo de revista era. La chica miró la revista con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Sirius no dudó en utilizar su distracción a su favor y, manteniendo un firme agarre sobre las tres revistas restantes, corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¡Ratero! —gritó la chica—. ¡Detente!

Sirius no le hizo caso y salió corriendo a la calle. Regulus seguía mirando por la tienda de discos, y le agarró del brazo y tiró de él por la calle mientras huía.

Corrieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y si eran atrapados y su madre descubriera lo que habían hecho, bien podría ser el caso. No tenían ninguna forma de saber si la chica de la tienda había seguido a Sirius por la puerta. Corrió primero calle abajo por una calle, y luego por otra; y los dos muchachos regresaron finalmente a Grimmauld Place con las revistas que Sirius había robado escondidas dentro de su chaqueta, para evitar que su madre las viera.

Walburga Black no apareció cuando entraron en la casa, y los chicos corrieron a la habitación de Sirius antes de que fueran vistos.

—No puedo creer que las robara —dijo Regulus, después de haber recuperado el aliento suficiente para hablar.

—Habría pagado si tuviera dinero —respondió Sirius—. Sólo espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Sacó las revistas y las colocó en su cama. Regulus inmediatamente cogió una y comenzó a hojearla.

—No sé lo útiles que van a ser —dijo después de un minuto o dos—. En este sólo parecen un montón de fotos de hombres desnudos e historias que han enviado los lectores.

Sirius abrió otro por una página al azar, y miró la fotografía del hombre que se prolongaba como una doble página.

La nariz era demasiado larga, los pómulos de las mejillas poco marcadas, pero el pelo y los ojos eran los mismos tonos marrones, y eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Sirius se acelerara y su sangre inundara su ingle. El hombre podría ser Remus en cinco años, y Sirius dejó escapar un gemido involuntario.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Regulus.

Sirius asintió en silencio mientras seguía mirando los ojos marrones, dispuesto a no mirar más. Pero como si una polilla acudiera a una llama, los ojos de Sirius no se apartaron del liso pecho, sin defectos; la única diferencia del propio torso de Remus era que estaba llena de cicatrices. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas abiertas y mostrando su excitación con orgullo. Sintió una agitación en su ingle mientras seguía mirando el modelo.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Regulus en voz baja, apenas siendo un susurro—. ¿Qué es?

Sirius apenas oyó a su hermano mientras continuaba mirando la fotografía.

—Entonces te dejaré solo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Regulus en un burlón tono de voz.

Sirius levantó la cabeza al oír las palabras de su hermano.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo mientras cerraba la revista.

—Ese tío se parecía un poco a Remus —comentó Regulus con fingida indiferencia.

—¿En serio? —respondió Sirius con un brusco tono igual de falso.

—Debería haberlo adivinado, ¿no? —continuó Regulus—. Realmente no podía ser nadie más.

—Estoy tan jodido —susurró Sirius—. Es mi mejor amigo, y prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él que con la bruja más bella del mundo. Aunque no me quiere de la misma forma, y siempre seremos amigos. Tendré que conformarme con eso. Si eso fuera todo lo que tuviera, me conformaría con eso.

—Dijiste que te devolvió el beso —señaló Regulus—. También que se frotó contra ti. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta en la cama de quién está durmiendo mientras se está quedando aquí.

—Ahora tiene novia —respondió Sirius—. Debo seguir adelante y encontrar a otro tío.

—¿Cómo sabes cuáles son como tú?

—No tengo idea —respondió Sirius con falsa alegría—. No hacemos exactamente publicidad de que somos maricones.

—Siempre podrías intentar un anuncio personal —sugirió Regulus mientras señalaba a los anuncios de una de las revistas.

—Dudo que alguno de ellos esté muy complacido al escuchar a un chico de dieciséis años.

—Tal vez no —estuvo de acuerdo Regulus—. Pero cuando haya dejado la escuela podrías hacerlo, si no has encontrado a nadie para entonces.

Sirius asintió y cogió la tercera revista. Con los problemas que había tenido en adquirirlas, tenía toda la intención de leerlas de principio a fin. Seguramente habría alguna información útil dentro de las páginas.

* * *

Sirius encontró que, aunque a primera vista las revistas eran poco más que "fotos de hombres desnudos",como su hermano lo había llamado, había cierta información oculta dentro de los artículos que ayudaron a responder algunas de sus preguntas. No sabía si estaba aliviado o consternado por descubrir exactamente cómo dos hombres podían tener relaciones sexuales. Por un lado, parecía obvio, pero por otro Sirius no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo demonios se podría hacer.

Había visto a Remus desnudo. Por ahora, Sirius había estado presente en tantas lunas llenas que Remus había perdido hacía tiempo su timidez, al menos hasta que se había enterado de que a Sirius le gustaba. Sirius sabía más o menos como era el tamaño de Remus y, también podía decir sin rodeos, que no había forma de tomarle por el culo sin romperle algo. Del mismo modo, no podía imaginar de ninguna forma que Remus fuera capaz de tomar su propia longitud, ligeramente más pequeña; aunque Remus no estaba dispuesto a contar con él, pero aún así...

—Supongo que la mayoría de los hombres gays tienen el umbral del dolor muy alto —murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de no hacer una mueca cuando su imaginación se desbocó.

Pasaron varios días cuando vio varios anuncios en la revista de diversas marcas de lubricante. Se maldijo por su propia estupidez, pero en las horas más oscuras de la noche se preguntó hasta qué punto la ayuda de un tubo o frasco de crema sería de utilidad.


	41. There's no escape for you

Sirius, a pesar de su preocupación por saber a dónde había ido Remus, no pudo dejar de notar que cuando regresó finalmente de su paseo, poco antes de la cena, estaba más apagado de lo que nunca lo había visto.

También estaba lo suficientemente atento para darse cuenta de que cuando Remus se había metido con él en la cama esa noche, se le había aferrado con una desesperación que no había mostrado desde los primeros días después de que Romulus hubiese vuelto como fantasma.

Había pensado que Remus le diría lo que le pasaba con el tiempo, pero decidió presionar sobre el tema unos días más tarde, después de reñir al otro chico al estar distraído mientras se quejaba de su madre y su última cena, y de todas las cosas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba en la escalera, por encima de un par escalones de donde Remus estaba sentado.

—No realmente.

—¿Es la luna llena? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿Estás preocupado por ir al Ministerio?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás preocupado por Romulus? Sé que no ha pasado para verte desde que llegaste, pero estoy seguro de que vendrá pronto.

—Él no puede visitarme aquí —dijo Remus—. Algo acerca de las habitaciones de la casa. Lo veré en luna llena.

—Lo siento —dijo Sirius—. No me di cuenta. ¿Quieres que le pida a mi padre que quite de las habitaciones lo que mantiene alejado a los fantasmas? Estoy seguro de que lo haría si le dijera por qué.

Remus negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Está bien. Lo veré en unos pocos días durante la luna llena.

—Así que, si no es por no ver a Romulus, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Sirius.

—No me pasa nada —respondió Remus—. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja—. Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo. ¿O todavía estás preocupado por mí? ¿Es sobre lo que siento por ti?

—No eres tú —le aseguró Remus.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Nada.

—¡Maldita sea, Remus! —rompió Sirius—. No te puedo ayudar, no puedo si no me dices que te pasa.

—No puedes ayudarme incluso si te lo dijera —respondió Remus, saltando sobre sus pies y empujando a Sirius por el camino al subir por las escaleras y regresar a su habitación.

Sirius le vio huir, todavía sin acertar que era lo que estaba molestando tanto a Remus.

* * *

Llegó la tarde de luna llena, y Remus reunió sus cosas, tratando de ignorar las voces de Sirius discutiendo con su padre que venían de la planta baja.

—¡Tengo que ir con él! —gritó Sirius—. No lo entiendes. Lunático me necesita allí.

—¿Quién en nombre de Salazar Slytherin es Lunático? —preguntó Orion.

—El lobo —explicó Sirius—. Te lo dije antes, me necesita.

—¡No vas a venir! —repitió Orion—. La instalación de contención no es lugar para un adolescente.

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

—¡Es suficiente!

Remus suspiró mientras continuaban discutiendo. Esta noche iba a ser mala; podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. Juntó el resto de sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para irse al estudio.

—Ah, bien, ya estás listo —dijo Orion mientras entraba en la habitación.

Remus asintió y miró hacia otro lado de la habitación, donde Sirius estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, intentado mirar por ella por todas partes, como si estuviera pensando en bloquear la red flu a menos que se le permitiera venir.

—Sirius, hazte a un lado —ordenó Orion—. Tú te quedas aquí, y eso es definitivo.

Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo también voy.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir —señaló Orion—. Remus debe estar en la instalación al menos media hora antes de la puesta del sol.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Sirius—. No tenemos tiempo para discutir, y es por eso que debo ir contigo.

—Sirius... —le advirtió Remus—. Voy a estar bien. Te veré mañana.

—¡Mañana podrías estar muerto! —gritó Sirius—. Sabes lo que pasa cuando no estoy allí, ¡sabes lo malo que es!

—Estaré bien —dijo Remus, guiando suavemente a Sirius fuera del camino y tomando un puñado de polvos flu del gran tarro de porcelana en el borde de la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ya ves —dijo Orión—. Sabe lo que es mejor para él.

Remus se volvió hacia Orión y sonrió con tristeza.

—Oh, esto no es lo mejor para mí —dijo en voz baja—. Lo que es mejor para mí es estar en mi casa de Hogsmeade, con Sirius cuidando de mí. Pero la instalación de contención y el no tener a Sirius conmigo es el precio que tengo que pagar por estar aquí durante el verano. Estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio, pero no es lo mejor para mí.

Con eso Remus entró en la chimenea y se fue al Ministerio.

—Padre, por favor —rogó Sirius.

—No, Sirius —respondió Orion al entrar en la chimenea—. Y no pienses en seguirnos.

Sirius, quien pensaba coger polvos flu, maldijo en voz baja mientras miraba a su padre coger el recipiente con todas las existencias de polvos flu y ponérselas bajo el brazo.

* * *

A diferencia de su anterior visita, la instalación de contención era ahora un hervidero de actividad. Los funcionarios del Ministerio guiaban a los hombres lobo en diversas jaulas, listos para la venida del luna llena.

Remus entró en su propia jaula y comenzó a desnudarse. Pasó su ropa al trabajador del Ministerio que le había sido asignado, y deseó que Sirius estuviera allí con él. Enfrente suya estaba otra jaula, conteniendo a un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Es que hay mucha gente? —le preguntó al trabajador.

—¿Eh? —respondió el trabajador distraídamente. Remus señaló al otro lado de la otra jaula—. Oh, no. Son marido y mujer, siempre comparten una jaula desde hace años. No es buena idea poner a dos desconocidos uno con el otro, así que no te preocupes, estarás aquí solo.

Remus asintió mientras observaba a la pareja de enfrente besarse brevemente.

Orion había desaparecido para hablar con el jefe del departamento casi inmediatamente después de que hubieran llegado,y Remus se preguntó si volvería a verlo esta noche. Incluso se preguntó brevemente si le recogería por la mañana, o si pensaba dejarlo allí por durante las vacaciones.

—Vas a estar bien, Rem —dijo Romulus, quien apareció detrás de él dentro de los confines de la jaula—. Estoy aquí. No voy a dejarte.

Remus asintió, pero en su corazón sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. Lunático quería a Sirius... Lunático  _necesitaba_  a Sirius...  _Él_  necesitaba a Sirius.

* * *

Remus nunca había escuchado antes aullar a otro hombre lobo, y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba seguro de que nunca querría hacerlo otra vez.

Los aullidos de los lobos enjaulados, cada uno protestando en contra del cautiverio con el volumen lo más alto posible, resonaron en su mente.

—¿Remus? —La voz de Sirius estaba casi ahogado por el recuerdo de los aullidos.

—¿Viniste? —susurró Remus.

—Ah, ya veo que has vuelto con nosotros, señor Lupin —dijo una nueva y extraña voz.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Remus.

—La luna llena fue mala —explicó Sirius. Remus sintió una ligera presión en los dedos, y se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba sosteniendo su mano. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente retirar la mano, pero se aferraba a ella como un ancla.

—¿Cómo de mala? —susurró Remus.

—Has estado en San Mungo durante tres días —dijo Romulus.

—¿Tres días?

—Sí. Durante un tiempo no sabíamos si lo conseguirías.

Remus se volvió para mirar a Sirius, y una vez que se había concentrado en él correctamente, pudo ver con claridad el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. No estaba seguro de si era por las lágrimas, la falta de sueño o una combinación de las dos.

—Hace falta más que una luna llena para deshacerse de mí —dijo Remus con una débil sonrisa.

—Mi padre dice que puedo ir contigo a Hogsmeade para la próxima luna llena —dijo Sirius.

Él asintió con la cabeza todo lo que pudo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera sentirse feliz por la noticia.

—Creo que estaba realmente asustado —continuó Sirius—. Nunca lo he visto así antes. Ha estado en San Mungo todo el tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —Remus estaba sorprendido por esta noticia, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Sirius o bien aún no se había dado cuenta, o tal vez no quería decir que Orion Black no conseguiría su ascenso si moría mientras estaba a su cuidado.

Sirius asintió.

—Me dejó ir con él a recogerte por la mañana. Eras el que peor estaba de los demás, incluso de la mujer que estaba pasando por su primera transformación. Uno de ellos ha estado utilizando la instalación de contención desde hace más de veinte años, y me dijo que no había visto a nadie tan mal como tú.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Remus.

—¿Sí?

—Me estás cortando la circulación los dedos.

—Oh —dijo Sirius, soltando los dedos de Remus con una disculpa y murmurando—. Lo siento.

Remus permaneció despierto el tiempo suficiente para que los sanadores le vieran, pincharan y vertieran pociones por su garganta. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue la cara de Sirius, preocupado y cansado.

* * *

Remus estuvo en San Mungo durante otros dos días. Sirius estuvo a su lado gran parte de ese tiempo, junto con Orion Black y Romulus.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de estar listo para ser enviado a casa —dijo Remus al sanador a cargo de él cuando expresó su opinión de que podría ser enviado a casa por la tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien —respondió el sanador con una sonrisa—. Sólo ten cuidado de no hacer demasiado esfuerzo durante unos días más. También te aconsejo no jugar quidditch durante al menos dos semanas.

—Pero...

—Está bien, Rem —dijo Romulus—. El padre de Sirius ha quitado de las salas lo que me aleja de Grimmauld Place para el resto del verano.

—¿En serio?

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Y qué pasa con el cumpleaños de Cecily?

—Podré visitarla en otra ocasión —dijo Romulus.

—No —respondió Remus en voz baja—. Debes visitarla en su cumpleaños, ella te va a estar esperando.

Romulus asintió con la cabeza, y Remus sintió una breve oleada de placer al ver el orgullo en la mirada de su hermano mayor. Era algo que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Esa noche Remus decidió contarle a Sirius sobre la visita a la casa de sus padres.

—Vi a mi madre —susurró Remus mientras se acurrucaba junto a Sirius, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y su mano en el pecho.

—¿Cuándo? —respondió—. ¿En San Mungo? ¿Ella te visitó?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, fue ese día que me fui a caminar por mi cuenta.

—Oh. Es por eso que volviste tan tarde, querías pasar más tiempo con ella. Siento que tuvieras problemas con mi madre por ello.

—Sólo estuve allí una media hora —dijo Remus—. Me odia.

—Jamás podría odiarte nadie —le aseguró Sirius, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Ella lo hace —susurró Remus—. Ni siquiera quería dejarme entrar en la casa. Al final sólo lo hizo para que los vecinos no me vieran en la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió.

—Rom los visita. Ahí es donde desaparece. Esperaba perseguirlos hasta que anularan la orden.

—Eso suena a algo que haría —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—También tengo una hermana pequeña —dijo Remus—. Su nombre es Cecily. Tendrá siete años este verano. Siempre quise un hermano o una hermana; odiaba ser el pequeño de la familia.

—Creo que siempre serás el hermanito para Romulus —señaló Sirius con una sonrisa.

—No me tenía miedo —continuó—. Le gusta Rom, confía en él. Le ha enseñado a no tener miedo de los hombres lobo cuando no es luna llena.

—Estoy sintiendo un pero en esta parte.

—Pero... nunca voy a verla de nuevo —susurró Remus—. Debido a que mi madre no me quiere más.

—Tu madre es una perra odiosa —gruñó Sirius.

—Odio ser un hombre lobo —susurró Remus, diciendo en voz alta las palabras que había pensado muchas veces en los últimos diez años.

—Lo sé.

—No —susurró Remus—. No lo sabes. No puedes saber lo que es. Es posible que te quejes de tus padres, pero al menos no te han echado de sus vidas para siempre. Por lo menos todavía tienes un hogar bajo tu techo. No tienes que preocuparte de que si te ven por la calle pueden informar de ello al Ministerio. Tú... tú...

—Está bien —susurró Sirius cuando la voz de Remus se quebró y comenzó a temblar—. Está bien.

Excepto que no estaba bien. Hasta ahora, Remus siempre había esperado que tal vez un día sus padres pudieran cambiar de opinión y le dieran la bienvenida de nuevo en sus vidas. Había perdido a Romulus, y había creído tontamente que tal vez algún día podrían llegar también a lamentarse de la pérdida de su último e hijo más joven.

Excepto que ya no era su único hijo. Le habían reemplazado por Cecily, una dulce niña, y que no se merecía los celos de Remus.

—Estoy celoso de ella —admitió Remus—. Estoy celoso de una niña, y fue lo suficientemente dulce para abrazarme en nombre de Rom. No merezco ser parte de una familia normal, ya no. ¿Qué clase de persona egoísta podría estar celosa de una niña de seis años?

—Deja de hacer eso —le ordenó Sirius, sentándose y levantando a Remus con él para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. No estás siendo egoísta. Tienes todo el derecho a querer ser parte de tu propia familia. Sabes tan bien como yo de que si estuvieras viviendo allí con tus padres y Romulus y Cecily, adorarías y consentirías a Cecily tanto como cualquier hermano mayor. Sabes que es verdad, ¿no?

Remus asintió lentamente, pero no habló.

—¿No lo harías, Remus? —insistió Sirius—. Vamos, déjame escucharte decirlo.

—La adoraría y la mimaría —susurró Remus.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Y tu madre es una cruel perra, y si alguna vez la veo, se lo diré yo mismo.

—Eso probablemente no sería muy buena idea —señaló Remus cuando se recostó.

Sirius se tumbó a su lado y esperó hasta que Remus se colocó a su lado una vez más.

—Tal vez no, pero eso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó con el sonido verdaderamente aterrador de Kreacher haciendo limpieza. Abrió los ojos, y vio al elfo doméstico limpiando las ventanas.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo, saliendo disparado de la cama y mirando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus adormilado.

—Kreacher —dijo Sirius, señalando al elfo doméstico. Remus se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

—Demonios.

—Está bien —dijo Sirius, más tranquilo ahora que el pánico inicial había pasado—. Kreacher...

Kreacher se volvió hacia él, aunque parecía bastante malhumorado.

—Te ordeno no decirle a mi madre o a mi padre que Remus ha estado durmiendo en mi cama. Te ordeno que no se lo comuniques a ninguno de ellos de ninguna forma en absoluto. Yo... —La voz de Sirius se apagó cuando vio a la expresión malhumorada de la cara del elfo transformarse en una alegre.

—La ama ya sabe dónde está durmiendo el hombre lobo —dijo Kreacher con una risita.

Sirius pensó que quizás su sangre se había convertido en hielo, pero se esforzó para que saliera su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabe?

—Desde que Kreacher se lo dijo –respondió Kreacher evasivamente.

—¿Cuando se le dijiste? —rompió Sirius.

—La segunda mañana en la que vino el hombre lobo —respondió Kreacher con otra sonrisa—. Cuando Kreacher notó que el hombre lobo no había dormido en su cama. Kreacher estaba preocupado de que el hombre lobo pudiera haberse escapado y le dijo a la ama de inmediato. La ama ordenó a Kreacher buscar en todas las habitaciones de la casa hasta que encontró al hombre lobo.

Sirius se sintió mareado mientras escuchaba al elfo doméstico fingir que la preocupación por Remus era lo que había impulsado a acusarle a Walburga.

—¿Lo sabe mi padre? —susurró.

Kreacher negó con la cabeza.

—La ama ordenó a Kreacher no decirle al amo Orion.

Se dio cuenta de que Kreacher no estaba muy feliz con esa orden, y que en ese momento habría estado demasiado emocionado para decirle también a Orion.

—Yo también te ordeno que no se lo digas a mi padre —dijo con firmeza—. Te estoy ordenando que no se lo digas a mi padre, incluso si mi madre cambia de opinión y dice que puedes hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de llenar todos los pequeños resquicios para que Kreacher no pudiera eludir su orden cuando Remus le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Si tu madre cambia de opinión, probablemente le dirá ella misma a tu padre.

—Oh —Sirius frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba en lo cierto.

—Simplemente te lo comento —dijo Remus—. De todas formas, no es como si realmente estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa más que dormir.

Sirius no necesitaba que se lo recordara, y frunció el ceño aún más.

—Me pregunto por qué madre no nos ha dicho nada... —dijo Sirius, volviéndose una vez más a Kreacher—. ¿No te dijo algo a ti?

—La ama le dice un montón de cosas a Kreacher —respondió Kreacher—. La ama confía en Kreacher por encima de los demás.

Sirius gruñó y se pasó la mano por el pelo con impaciencia.

—¿Qué dijo mi madre después de que le dijiste donde estaba Remus durmiendo?

—Kreacher no puede recordar.

—Te ordeno que me lo digas —modificó Sirius, sabiendo que el elfo doméstico simplemente estaba siendo difícil a propósito. Kreacher frunció el ceño igual que Sirius, pero sabía que el elfo doméstico sólo estaba molesto por lo que le había ordenado. Esto se demostró cuando Kreacher le dijo a Sirius lo que quería saber, con su voz cada vez menos hosca y alegre mientras más hablaba.

—La ama estaba enfadada al saber que el amo Sirius estaba durmiendo con el hombre lobo. Ella pidió a Kreacher que cambiara las sábanas y le llevara las sucias. La ama quería saber si el amo Sirius había hecho prácticas pervertidas con el hombre lobo. La ama llamó al amo Sirius asqueroso marica ( **1** ) y amante de mestizos. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Eso suena bastante bien —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Qué más? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—La ama sabe que el amo Sirius es el último mago de la noble casa de los Black —explicó Kreacher—. Cuando la ama se calmó, dijo que el amo Sirius podía tirarse a quien quisiera, siempre y cuando se casara y tuviera hijos sangre pura.

—¿Todavía quiere casarme con una de esas estúpidas chicas? —preguntó Sirius, volviéndose hacia Remus con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Kreacher, viendo su oportunidad de escapar, se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que le diera más órdenes.

—No puede ser todo tan malo —dijo Remus—. ¿Puede que una de ellas te haga feliz?

Sirius miró a Remus.

—Tú me haces feliz, cuando no estás insistiendo en que eres heterosexual.

—Pero soy heterosexual.

—Los tíos heterosexuales no se acurrucan a otros hombres como tú haces —señaló Sirius—. Simplemente no entiendo por qué no quieres admitir que te sientes atraído también por mí.

—Estoy con Charlie —le recordó Remus.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Sabes algo, Remus? Esto ya se está repitiendo mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en negación?

—No estoy en negación.

Sirius suspiró.

—No quiero pasar el verano discutiendo por esto —dijo.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Remus con una pequeña mueca—. Ojalá aceptaras lo que te digo...

—Tal vez lo haría, si no me hubieras besado con tanto entusiasmo —señaló Sirius.

Remus se bajó de la cama y tomó su ropa.

—¿Sabes qué? Encuentro esto muy repetitivo —dijo en tono burlón—. Me recuerdas un momento de debilidad y lo conviertes en algo que no es.

—Nos besamos —gritó Sirius—. Más de una vez, también. Hemos compartido besos. Compartido, Remus. Estaban participando dos personas.

Remus le ignoró mientras se ponía su túnica y se apresuraba a salir por la puerta. No quería que le recordara esos besos, o lo mucho que le había gustado.

—Bueno —murmuró Sirius a la puerta—. Hemos avanzado mucho.

* * *

Sirius estaba en la mesa desayunando, comiendo huevos revueltos, y tratando de no escuchar a su madre hablar sobre la última insípida chica con quien tenía pensado casarle.

Estaba pensando si decir algo sobre lo que Kreacher le había dicho cuando el sonido de un aleteo de alas anunció la llegada del correo de la mañana. Tres lechuzas entraron en el comedor, para gran disgusto de Walburga.

—Honestamente, ¿qué personas envían lechuzas durante las comidas? —murmuró mientras pagaba a la lechuza que le había entregado el periódico y volvía a irse.

Sirius miró a la lechuza que estaba posada en sus huevos, y vio que llevaba una carta dirigida a él. Remus también tenía una carta, aunque el pájaro que se la entregaba al menos había tenido el sentido común de posarse en el respaldo de la silla.

—Los resultados de los TIMOs —susurró Remus, cogiendo su carta de la lechuza.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Sirius, contando mentalmente las semanas que habían pasado desde que dejaron la escuela.

—Pueden leerlas después de haber terminado de desayunar —ordenó Walburga—. Me niego a tener que interrumpir las comidas por una pequeña cosa.

Sirius suspiró, pero sabía que sería inútil discutir. Tomó la carta de su lechuza y la puso al lado de su plato.

—¿Puedo al menos reemplazar mis huevos? —preguntó.

Walburga asintió y llamó a Kreacher, ordenándole traer a Sirius un plato limpio con huevos. Kreacher asintió y desapareció.

Tomó cerca de quince minutos que regresara con el plato, y Sirius estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito, porque sabía que estaba ansioso de leer su carta y ver cuáles eran sus resultados.

Remus ya había terminado su desayuno, pero estaba amablemente esperando a que Sirius también acabara. Sirius comió sus huevos lo más rápido que pudo, al menos hasta que se le dijera que controlara sus modales y comiera correctamente.

Finalmente, terminó su desayuno y fue capaz de abrir su carta. Se puso de pie, con la intención de irse y leerlo en su habitación, pero un vistazo al rostro de su madre fue suficiente para forzarse a sentarse de nuevo.

Abrió el sobre, y rápidamente revisó el contenido de la carta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Walburga.

—No está mal —respondió Sirius.

—Déjame ver —ordenó Walburga, y Sirius le pasó a regañadientes la carta. Lo leyó rápidamente, y Sirius podía decir que estaba muy lejos de estar satisfecha con sus resultados—. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir un Desastroso en Pociones? —preguntó ella.

—Exploté el caldero en la parte práctica —admitió Sirius—. No era mi intención.

—Al menos la profesora McGonagall ha indicado que todavía se te permite hacer el ÉXTASIS en la asignatura, y volverás a tomar ese TIMO en otoño. Parece que el profesor Slughorn cree que tienes el nivel de alguien de ÉXTASIS, y que fue un desafortunado accidente.

Sirius asintió, aunque en realidad no había leído esa parte de la carta, centrándose en cambio en la lista de resultados. Se volvió hacia Remus, quien seguía leyendo la suya.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—Está bien —respondió Remus—. Realmente no esperaba conseguir tantos Extraordinarios teniendo solamente dos años para estudiar.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Walburga cortésmente, cruzando la mesa para coger la carta de Remus.

Remus se lo pasó y esperó a que ella lo leyera, comparando abiertamente sus resultados con Sirius.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —declaró Walburga cuando le pasó la carta. Sirius se movió en su asiento y jugueteó con su cubertería, sabiendo que ahora que había terminado de compararlo estaba en problemas.

—¿Puedo mirar si mi hermano está por la casa? —preguntó Remus—. Me gustaría mostrarle mis resultados.

—Por supuesto —respondió Walburga con un gesto de despedida.

—Iré contigo —dijo Sirius—. Lo encontraremos más rápido si lo buscamos juntos.

—Todavía no has sido excusado —interrumpió Walburga, enviando a Sirius a su asiento por segunda vez.

Sirius sabía lo que venía, o al menos tenía una idea aproximada. En el momento en que Remus hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, Walburga se volvió hacia él con una gélida mirada.

—Madre...

—¿Te das cuenta de que ese mestizo ha conseguido mejores resultados que tú? —siseo Walburga, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más que una palabra—. Son los TIMOs, y los empleados no les prestan mucha atención cuando tienes tus ÉXTASIS, pero necesitas aplicarte más, y es evidente que no lo estás haciendo.

—Yo...

—Voy a escribirle a la profesora McGonagall solicitando informes mensuales —continuó Walburga—. ¡No te permitiré bajar por un hombre lobo!

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era su culpa de que sus resultados no estuvieran en su nivel habitual. Sólo esperaba que sus padres no expresasen su ira contra él hacia Remus.

Cuando Walburga finalmente hubo terminado de despotricar, logró huir y localizar a Remus en el estudio.

—Hola, Romulus —saludó al fantasma—. Supongo que Remus te ha contado lo bien que lo hizo.

—Podría haberlo hecho mejor si hubiera puesto más empeño —lo reprendió Romulus cariñosamente—. No me ha superado en ninguna de las asignaturas que ambos hicimos.

—Te superaré en los ÉXTASIS —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—Puesto que yo no los hice, no será demasiado difícil.

—No deberías ser demasiado duro con Remus —dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Lo hizo mejor que yo, y no tuvo tanto tiempo para aprenderlo todo, al contrario que nosotros.

Romulus sonrió.

—No soy duro con él; estoy señalando un punto.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tu madre está muy cabreada?

—El lenguaje, Remus —lo regañó Romulus.

—No está lo que llamaría feliz con mis resultados —murmuró Sirius—. Mi padre probablemente tenga algo que decir sobre ellos, también.

—Estoy seguro de que estarán orgullosos de ti —dijo Romulus.

Sirius resopló. Él no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

El resto del verano pasó tan rápido que Sirius apenas supo dónde se había ido el tiempo.

Tan pronto como llegaron sus resultados de los exámenes, apareció la segunda luna llena sobre ellos. Viajaron a Hogsmeade por flu, acompañándoles Orion, haciendo alarde y bailando en el proceso. Sirius estaba seguro de que todos en Las Tres Escobas ya sabían por qué Remus estaba allí, y no necesitaban oírlo nuevamente de Orión.

Sirius se habría quejado por la forma en la que estaba avergonzando a Remus, pero sabía que esto era mucho más preferible a la opción alternativa de encerrar a Remus en la instalación de contención del Ministerio de Magia, por segundo mes consecutivo. Así que, en cambio, mantuvo la boca cerrada, y dejó que su padre presumiera de su cuidado y consideración por el que un hombre lobo se refugiase durante el verano.

Orion había traído papeleo del Ministerio con él, y permaneció en una habitación toda la noche trabajando en ello. Dejó a Romulus y Sirius vigilar a Remus.

La noche pasó tan bien como se podría esperar, y muy pronto estuvieron de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, preparándose para volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius había logrado convencer a sus padres para que Remus y él comprasen solos sus cosas de la escuela. Walburga, quien estaba en medio de organizar una lujosa fiesta para celebrar el nuevo ascenso de Orion, aceptó de mala gana mientras que viajaran por red flu y no dejaran el Callejón Diagon, pudieron salir por su cuenta.

—Tengo que conseguir un montón de ingredientes para las pociones —dijo Sirius a Remus—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas a Madame Malkin para que empiece a tomarte medidas? Luego puedo alcanzarte.

Remus asintió y se apresuró a ir través de la multitud hacia la tienda. Sirius se fue en otra dirección y se dirigió al boticario, comprobando la lista de ingredientes que necesitaba mientras esquivaba a los compradores.

Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía todo de su lista, y estaba de pie en la cola para pagar, cuando vio algo en la parte posterior del mostrador. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba cuando se dio cuenta qué estaba viendo. Allí, discretamente oculto en una vidriera entre lociones para curar quemaduras y pociones para disipar los olores de los pies, había una pequeña colección de tarros etiquetados como lubricantes.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó el viejo mago detrás del mostrador mientras tocaba sus compras a través del anticuado registro.

—Er...

—¿Algo más? —preguntó de nuevo, con un poco más de impaciencia.

Sirius podía oír las quejas de los clientes detrás de él en la cola, y se sintió su rostro arder aún más que antes.

—¿Puede darme uno de esos, por favor? —preguntó finalmente, apuntando a la vidriera.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y sacó un frasco de loción de quemadura de la estantería.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Me refería a lo otro, a la derecha —susurró.

El mago se disculpó por su error y se volvió hacia allí. Reemplazando la loción de quemaduras por un frasco de lubricante.

—¿Esto? —preguntó, volviéndose interrogante hacia Sirius.

Sirius asintió, deseando que la tienda hubiera estado vacía, o que el frasco pudiera haber estado en algún lugar de una de las vidrieras que pudiera alcanzar. De esa forma podría guardarlo con el resto de sus cosas escolares, sin tener a todo el mundo mirándolo.

El mago, quién claramente había visto numerosos jóvenes hacer compras similares en los últimos años, tomó el frasco y lo agregó al resto de las compras de Sirius.

Como Sirius salió de la tienda, se preguntó si había valido la pena toda la vergüenza; después de todo, todavía no estaba más cerca de ganar a Remus de lo que había estado un año antes. Si era honesto consigo mismo, ahora estaba en una posición peor que entonces. Hacía un año que había llegado a un acuerdo con su sexualidad y decidió que era a Remus a quien quería. También hacía un año que había tenido la esperanza de hacer que Remus se enamorara de él.

Ahora... ahora parado fuera de Madame Malkin, viendo a Remus saludar a Charlene con un incómodo beso en la mejilla. Incómodo porque sus padres estaban cerca, y no porque Remus estaba secretamente loco por su mejor amigo.

Sirius suspiró y caminó hacia Flourish & Blotts. ¿Quizás en el tiempo que estuviera comprado sus libros, habría dejado a Charlene? ¿Tal vez por ese tiempo del año que viene, él y Remus serían pareja y Charlene estaría fuera del retrato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente le llama "bloody shirt-lifter". La segunda palabra hace referencia a algo insultante cuando una persona gay se levanta la camiseta para permitir que otra persona le penetre. No se me ocurría otra traducción y lo he dejado así.


	42. Just for tonight

La mañana del primero de septiembre comenzó temprano, con los tres chicos preparándose apresuradamente para su regreso a la escuela, una tarea que, como de costumbre, se había dejado hasta el último minuto posible.

Regulus estaba buscando por la casa su desaparecido libro de Biología, mientras que Sirius y Remus estaban empacando la última de sus pertenencias en sus baúles.

Sirius había escondido el pequeño frasco de lubricante y un par de paquetes de cigarrillos muggles en uno de sus calcetines, y los había metido en el fondo de su baúl, un lugar donde nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a mirar. Ahora se preguntaba dónde podía ocultar sus revistas robadas. No quería llevárselas a la escuela con él, a sabiendas de que sería mucho más difícil de esconderlo de sus amigos, pero tampoco quería dejarlos donde Kreacher pudiera encontrarlos.

Finalmente, decidió asegurarlas debajo de una de las tablas del suelo bajo su cama. Por el volumen de motas de polvo de debajo de la cama, estaba bastante seguro de que a Kreacher nunca se le ocurriría husmear ahí debajo.

Todavía estaba tratando de levantar la tabla del suelo cuando escuchó el sonido de la apertura de la puerta.

—¡Sirius! —espetó Walburga—. ¿Qué estás haciendo debajo de la cama? ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!

Sirius se arrastró hacia atrás, con la excusa de que una rana de chocolate se le había escapado ya en sus labios. Entonces, decidió que también podría decirle la verdad. Había estado esperando que saliera el tema desde que Kreacher le había revelado que sabía que prefería a los chicos, pero ella no le había dicho ni una palabra. Si no fuera por las miradas ocasionales y comentarios encubiertos, se habría preguntado si realmente lo sabía, o si Kreacher había encontrado una forma de mentirle.

Ahora frente a ella, Sirius decidió que en lugar de seguir preocupándose cuando ella eligiera decírselo, tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos, y sacó las revistas con él.

—Estaba encontrando un lugar para poner esto —dijo. No entregó las revistas, pero sabía que su madre podía ver lo que era. Se mantuvo firme mientras esperaba la explosión.

* * *

Remus miró el barro seco de las suelas de sus zapatos, y echó una cautelosa mirada a las camisas recién lavadas de su baúl.

—Deberías haber puesto los zapatos en el fondo —le aconsejó Romulus—. Y también necesitan una limpieza.

—No se me permite hacer encantamientos de limpieza hasta que regrese a la escuela —respondió Remus, mientras sacaba la ropa de su baúl y metía los zapatos en el fondo.

Romulus negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Quería decir limpiarlos manualmente, ya sabes, sin magia. No es como si fueras bueno con los encantamientos de limpieza de todos modos.

—Soy mejor que Sirius —dijo Remus, lanzando las camisas en el baúl.

—Kreacher probablemente pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo doblando la ropa —señaló Romulus.

Remus lo ignoró y sacó su capa de invierno del armario, preguntándose por qué se lo había traído con él durante las vacaciones de verano. Lo tiró también al baúl.

—¿Has visto mi pluma nueva? —preguntó.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has probado a mirar en el escritorio?

Remus asintió y siguió buscando por la habitación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Sirius? —preguntó Romulus, desde donde despreocupadamente estaba descansando en el asiento de la ventana; centrando su mirada en el exterior de Grimmauld Place.

—¿A que te refieres? —respondió Remus mientras recogía su peine y lo ponía a un lado de su baúl.

—Has estado durmiendo con él durante todo el verano —le recordó Romulus—. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche, cuando estés de vuelta en la escuela?

—Haces que suenes como si me lo estuviera tirando —murmuró Remus.

—Dije dormir, y significa dormir. Tú eres el que está pensando en otras cosas. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez hay una razón para ello?

—¡Oh, no empieces! —se quejó Remus—. Sirius sabe que estoy con Charlie.

—¿Sabe Charlie que  _duermes_  con Sirius? —A Remus le llamó la atención el énfasis en las palabras de su hermano, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Si quieres más de Sirius, entonces no es justo para ella engañarla.

—¡No soy así! ¡No quiero eso!

—Y si no quieres llevar las cosas más lejos con Sirius, deberías decírselo.

—Lo he hecho. Él lo entiende.

Romulus alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Vale, no entiende, piensa que estoy en negación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Remus le ignoró. Estaba cansado de discutir con Sirius, y no tenía intención de hacerlo también con Romulus.

* * *

Sirius debería de haber imaginado que, si su madre no quería lidiar con algo, lo ignoraría de una forma que sólo ella podía hacer.

Sabía que podía ver que las revistas eran pornográficas. Sabía que podía ver que las cubiertas llevaban fotos de hombres semidesnudos.

Sin embargo, no fue ninguna de esas cosas las que Walburga Black eligió para centrar su furia.

—¿Te atreves a traer revistas  _muggles_  en esta casa? —dijo entre dientes mientras las miraba, dilatando sus fosas nasales con ira.

Que las imágenes de las revistas fueran de hombres vestidos con poca o ninguna ropa parecían haber escapado de su mirada. Sólo el hecho de que las imágenes eran estáticas era de interés para la furiosa mujer.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, y con ira abrió una de las revistas. Se encontró con la imagen de un hombre completamente desnudo, y la agitó delante de su cara.

—¡Esto es lo que quiero, madre! —gritó—. Esto es lo que me gusta... ¡los hombres!

Walburga se congeló por un momento; a continuación, se controló y continuó mirando las revistas.

—No me importa tus perversiones —declaró—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras, siempre y cuando no traigas el escándalo a esta casa y cumplas tú deber como un Black.

—¿Mi deber? —preguntó Sirius, conociendo ya la respuesta.

—Eres el último heredero de la línea —respondió Walburga—. Vas a casarte con una bruja sangre pura y producirás un heredero.

—¿No me estás escuchando? —gritó Sirius—. ¡Me gustan los hombres!

Walburga agitó una mano restándole importancia a sus gritos.

—No importa. Simplemente significa que elegiré a tu esposa por ti, en lugar de permitirte hacerlo. Dado que no tienes ningún gusto por las mujeres, elegiré una novia adecuada en tu lugar.

—¡No quiero una novia!

—Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos —respondió Walburga—. Es parte de crecer. ¿Crees que quería casarme con tu padre?

Sirius no sabía qué decir a eso. A pesar de que sabía que sus padres habían tenido habitaciones separadas desde hace muchos años, siempre había asumido que habían estado enamorados en un principio.

—Me casé con él porque mis padres me lo dijeron —continuó Walburga—. Y vas a hacer lo mismo.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! —gritó Walburga—. Guarda el resto de tus cosas de la escuela y deshazte de esas revistas muggles. Te quiero en el pasillo, listo para salir en treinta minutos.

Sirius asintió, sabiendo que era inútil seguir discutiendo, sobre todo debido a que ya era tarde. Metió las revistas en el fondo de su baúl, suponiendo que irían con él a la escuela después de todo.

* * *

—¿Remus? —dijo Romulus.

—¿Qué? —respondió Remus de mala gana—. ¿Vas a decirme cómo vivir mi vida un poco más?

—Rem, escúchame... —Remus se sentó en su cama, jugueteando con su pluma, recuperada de dentro de una de sus nuevas botas de quidditch—. Rem, tienes que arreglar las cosas con los dos.

—No hay nada que arreglar.

—Merlín, ¡eres terco!

—Lo aprendí de ti —respondió Remus—. ¿Vas a ver más tarde a Cecily?

Romulus asintió.

—Le dije que pasaría esta tarde. No me gusta molestarla por las mañana; tiene un tutor privado de nueve a doce.

—¿Un tutor? —preguntó Remus; otra punzada de celos lo golpeó bruscamente.

—Los dos tuvimos también uno —le recordó Romulus—. ¿No te acuerdas de él?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—El único tutor que recuerdo eres tú.

Romulus se rio entre dientes.

—Sin embargo, no fui tu primer tutor. El viejo profesor Scribbulus estuvo antes que yo. Era mucho mejor que yo, también.

—No eras tan malo.

—Probablemente lo hubiera hecho mejor con un estudiante más centrado —bromeó Romulus—. El que tenía se distraía continuamente en búsqueda de travesuras.

Remus se rio.

—¿Le dirás hola a Cecily por mí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Siempre pregunta por ti.

—¿De verdad? —respondió Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. Estoy muy celoso por la forma en la que me pregunta por ti antes de hacerlo por mí.

—¿Madre nunca ha preguntado por mí? —susurró Remus—. ¿O padre?

Romulus agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Lo siento, Rem.

Remus fingió encontrarse bien con un casual encogimiento.

—Está bien, supongo que era de esperar —Se volvió hacia su baúl y forzó la tapa para cerrarla.

—Cerraría todo muy bien si hubieras guardado las cosas correctamente —le dijo Romulus.

Remus sonrió mientras forzaba las correas a cerrarse y abrochar la hebilla. De todas formas tendría que sacarlo todo pronto de nuevo, cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius regresó del compartimiento de los prefectos para encontrar que Remus no estaba sentado en el asiento donde lo había dejado. James y Peter estaban jugando al snap explosivo, y miraron hacia arriba cuando entró por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba.

—Fue a sentarse en el compartimiento de Charlie —le dijo Peter.

James hizo un sonido que parecía ser algo que estaba entre un resoplido y un gruñido.

Peter sonrió mientras Sirius se ocupó de la siguiente ronda.

—James trató de unirse a ellos, pero Lily no lo dejó pasar por la puerta.

—Ella no lo hizo ya, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de no reírse. Sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido; Lily se lo había dicho a todos los prefectos porque llegó un poco tarde a la reunión.

James frunció el ceño y se quejó en voz baja.

—Juro que esa chica debe de haber pasado todo su verano buscando maldiciones para practicar en mí.

—¿Me dejas verlo, entonces? —le preguntó Sirius, apartando del camino la larga capa de viaje de James.

James intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Le he dicho que se parece a un hobbit —comentó Peter, pero ese chiste particular estaba tan perdido para Sirius como lo había estado en James.

—Si fueras un auténtico amigo, buscarías la contra-maldición y me ayudarías a que volvieran de nuevo a la normalidad —señaló James mientras que los otros dos chicos continuaron burlándose de sus enormes pies.

—Al menos hizo que los zapatos crecieran con ellos —rio Sirius.

—Probablemente desaparezca en el momento en que lleguemos a Hogsmeade —agregó Peter.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó James.

—Siempre puedes dejar un rastro por el Bosque Prohibido y ver si pueden confundirte con un yeti —sugirió Peter con una maliciosa sonrisa. Lamentablemente, una vez más, su humor estaba orientado a algo muggle, y pasó desapercibido para los demás.

El expreso de Hogwarts hizo su camino hacia el norte, y el brillante sol del sur dio paso a la lluvia mientras cruzaban la frontera hacia Escocia. El humor de Sirius parecía coincidir con el tiempo, y cuanto más tiempo esperó a que Remus volviera a su compartimiento, más miserable y triste se sentía.

Trató de permanecer alegre; no quería que los demás chicos adivinaran que le pasaba. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que James, siempre con su nulo sentido del tacto, trajera el tema de Remus.

—Me pregunto si dejará al chico lobo levantarse para airearse —comentó mientras se metía otro ratón de helado en la boca.

—No lo llames así —dijo Sirius, sin molestarse en darse la vuelva de donde estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Es sólo un apodo —respondió James—. No le importará.

—Odia ser un hombre lobo —dijo Sirius con un suspiro—. No creo que le guste cualquier apodo que se lo recuerde.

James estuvo tranquilo después de eso, o tan tranquilo como un adolescente con la boca llena de helado podía estarlo.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade a la hora de siempre, y todavía no había ninguna señal de que Remus regresara al compartimiento.

—Le daré su baúl —dijo Sirius—. ¿Alguno de vosotros puede coger su capa?

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera volviera para ponerse su uniforme —comentó Peter mientras recogía la capa en cuestión.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrá que cambiarse en el carruaje.

Entre los tres, lograron reunir todas sus pertenencias y las de Remus para bajarse del tren.

—Ahí está —dijo Peter, señalando al otro lado de la plataforma.

James se volvió hacia donde Peter estaba señalando.

—¡Oye, Lupin! —gritó—. ¡Bájate, cachorro de lobo! ¡No vamos a llevar toda tu mierda por ti!

Ni James ni Peter vieron el breve destello de algo parecido a consternación en el rostro de Remus por la palabra lobo, pero Sirius lo vio, y se estremeció por dentro. También se dio cuenta, y eso le dio un breve momento de satisfacción, de que Charlene había sonreído ante las palabras de James. Claramente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía realmente Remus por el lobo.

—Sólo está siendo desconsiderado —susurró en el oído de Remus, mientras subían a uno de los carruajes—. No quería decir nada con eso.

Remus asintió.

—Lo sé.

Tomaron asiento, y James y Peter subieron tras ellos, con James todavía tropezándose con sus enormes pies en el proceso.

Lily y Charlene parecían querer unirse a ellos, pero James, todavía molesto por el hechizo, sacó su varita y apuntó a Lily.

—No vendrás en nuestro carruaje a menos que arregles mis pies —ordenó.

Lily le sonrió.

—De ninguna forma, Potter —respondió ella—. Vamos, Charlie, vamos a buscar nuestro propio carruaje.

Sirius dio las gracias en silencio a James y Lily por su continua lucha de voluntades, sabiendo que sin él, sin duda, habría estado observando a Remus y Charlene tomarse de la mano e intercambiarse ñoñas miradas.

En cambio, fue capaz de sentarse al lado de Remus, y disfrutar de la última etapa del viaje con su mejor amigo a su lado.

* * *

Sirius intentó ignorar que Charlene se había sentado al otro lado de Remus tan pronto como llegaron al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de inicio de curso. También estaba determinado a no darse cuenta de que los dos estaban tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa, o que sus cabezas estaban sospechosamente juntas mientras susurraban durante la Ceremonia de Selección.

James, quien en raras ocasiones, como esta, era aún más observador que Sirius, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que Sirius estaba ignorando, así como detectando la forma en la que Sirius estaba apretando su tenedor haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

—¿Estás bien, compañero? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Sirius, volviendo su atención a la fiesta una vez más.

La feliz pareja, como Peter se refería a ellos, estuvieron pegados como pegamentos durante el resto de la noche. Caminaron juntos al volver a la sala común, y se acurrucaron juntos en una de las sillas grandes, pareciendo estar en su propio mundo.

Sirius hacía todo lo posible para enfocar su atención en el nuevo grupo de primer año, respondiendo a sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo, pero su mirada seguía posándose en Remus, sin importar lo mucho que tratase de impedirlo.

Finalmente la noche llegó a su fin. Los de segundo y tercer año fueron los primeros en desaparecer a los dormitorios, seguidos de cerca por muchos estudiantes de quinto y séptimo año, todos ellos con la intención de estudiar duramente este año. Siguieron los de primer año, una vez que finalmente la emoción de estar en Hogwarts amainó. Los de cuarto y sexto año fueron los últimos en subir, y Sirius estaba entre los últimos en levantarse de su asiento de uno de los sofás.

Peter ya había desaparecido arriba al cuarto de baño, y James había declarado su intención de seguir su ejemplo. Sirius decidió hacer uso del baño de los prefectos, y se metió por el agujero del retrato casi al mismo tiempo.

No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preguntar la nueva contraseña. Sabía que era tarde, y luchó por llegar a la habitación a tiempo antes del toque de queda; no tenía tiempo de buscar a otro prefecto o profesor por la escuela.

Encogiéndose de hombros, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, molesto consigo mismo, por no hablar de las frías corrientes de aire del viejo castillo.

Regresó a la torre y corrió por las escaleras hasta el baño de los chicos de sexto año, casi chocando con James, quien acaba de regresar de allí, con el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha. Sirius notó que sus pies parecían estar volviendo a su tamaño normal; aunque todavía faltaba bastante, pero sin duda estaban más pequeños de lo que habían estado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius.

—¿No habías pensado usar el baño de los prefectos? —preguntó James.

—Se me olvidó preguntarle a alguien la contraseña —respondió Sirius.

James se rio y sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto, antes de continuar su camino de regreso al dormitorio.

—Será mejor que te des prisa —le dijo al subir por las escaleras—. Remus está ahí, y sabes como le gusta usar toda el agua caliente.

Sirius se echó a reír, habiendo escuchado eso antes, y después de pasar el verano con Remus, ahora sabía que era verdad. Continuó subiendo las escaleras, dejando a James tropezarse volviendo a la habitación.

El baño estaba vacío, a excepción de la última ducha, y Sirius sonrió al vapor que estaba saliendo de él. James tenía razón; tendría que darse prisa si iba a tomar una ducha caliente.

Rápidamente se quitó su ropa y la tiró a uno de los bancos que estaban junto a la pared. Hizo su camino hacia las duchas, pero se paró cuando escuchó un ruido que sonaba como un quejido proceder de la ducha del fondo... en la que Remus estaba.

El primer instinto de Sirius fue que algo andaba mal, y dio dos rápidos pasos hacia el cubículo. Todavía estaba a varios pasos de Remus cuando un segundo sonido le impidió moverse más cerca.

A diferencia del primer sonido, no había duda de lo que era. Remus, creyendo claramente que estaba solo, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ahogar sus gemidos, y de repente Sirius supo exactamente qué era lo que Remus estaba haciendo.

—¡Mierda! —dijo en voz baja, alejándose lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo.

Sirius sabía que Remus era —a pesar de sus atributos de hombre lobo— un adolescente normal. Le había dicho a Sirius que de vez en cuando lo hacía, pero realmente Sirius no había pensado nada más acerca de la confesión de su amigo... al menos no hasta ahora.

Sirius regresó donde su ropa, volviendo a ellas tan rápido como pudo, y tratando de no escuchar a su mejor amigo dándose placer a sí mismo a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Era una especie de carrera para Sirius, y luchó por vestirse antes de que Remus hubiera terminado. Tiró de su pantalón y camisa, sin molestarse en abrocharse lo último, entonces cogió su túnica. Recogido sus calcetines, calzoncillos y corbata y se los metió en los bolsillos, y luego caminó a por sus zapatos.

Cogió su pijama y la toalla y se arrastró hacia la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando su mano alcanzó el picaporte. Giró la manilla lentamente, y abrió la puerta. Detrás de él, podía oír a Remus gimiendo aún más fuerte. Incluso el sonido de la ducha no podía disimular sus gritos cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Sirius estaba a mitad de la puerta cuando escuchó a Remus dar un último grito de placer, deteniéndolo en seco el nombre que salió de sus labios tan eficazmente como un petrificus totalus.

—¡Sirius!

Sirius se volvió hacia las duchas, aunque el que Remus estaba usando estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y fuera de su vista.

¿Su nombre? ¿Remus había dicho su nombre?

Remus, que había pasado el viaje en el tren con Charlene, quien se había estado sentado con ella en la fiesta, sosteniendo su mano y besándola toda la noche, había dicho su nombre.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció en la puerta, pero cuando el sonido del agua se detuvo, salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió corriendo al dormitorio.

—¿Qué haces otra vez vestido? —preguntó James cuando vio a Sirius regresar.

Sirius miró hacia abajo con sorpresa. Después de haberse puesto su ropa tan rápido, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que se estaba poniendo.

—No queda agua caliente —susurró con cuidado de no despertar a Peter, y esperando que James aceptara su explicación—. Me ducharé mañana.

James asintió y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Sirius ponerse rápidamente el pijama y meterse en la cama.

Sirius seguía despierto cuando Remus regresó al dormitorio un poco más tarde. Giró la cabeza para ver como Remus se metía en su propia cama, tratando de no recordar todas las noches que habían dormido juntos durante el verano.

Sonrió en la oscuridad, más decidido que nunca a ganarse a Remus. Los chicos heterosexuales no gritaban el nombre de su mejor amigo chico cuando se venían. Remus no era más hetero de lo que él lo era, y Sirius estaba más seguro de lo que nunca lo había estado.

A unos metros de distancia de Sirius, Remus también estaba mirando hacia el techo, pero a diferencia de su amigo, no estaba sonriendo en la oscuridad. En su lugar, estaba a escondidas lazando miradas a Sirius, estudiando su silueta bajo la luz de la luna.

Esta será la última vez, se dijo; en un último momento de placer culpable, durante el cual se imaginaba a Sirius en lugar de su novia. Se había convertido en un hábito en Grimmauld Place, comenzando casi inmediatamente después de que hubiera comenzado a compartir cama con Sirius de nuevo. Una noche en los brazos de Sirius había sido suficiente para mostrarle lo mucho que le había gustado a cierta parte de su anatomía.

Fue entonces cuando Remus decidió asegurarse de hacerse cargo de su problema antes de irse a la cama cada noche, con la esperanza de que no fuera tan evidente —especialmente a Sirius— a la mañana siguiente.

Al principio había hecho un valeroso esfuerzo por pensar en Charlene mientras se ocupaba de su problema, pero por alguna razón le resultaba más difícil de tener su rostro en su mente cuando llegaba el momento. Por el contrario, se encontró que con Sirius era fácil de imaginarlo, y a pesar de sentirse muy incómodo con él, había caído pronto en el hábito de fantasear con su mejor amigo, en lugar de su novia.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que era porque Charlene no estaba en Grimmauld Place, mientras que Sirius estaba presente en todo el tiempo. Remus se mordió el labio mientras echaba otra furtiva mirada a Sirius; esa noche no tenía esa excusa. Había pasado la mayor parte del día con Charlene. Había pasado buena parte de la noche besando a Charlene. Entonces, ¿por qué la imagen de la oscura cabellera de Sirius recostada entre sus piernas era lo que le había llevado a correrse?

Remus cerró los ojos para bloquear la vista de Sirius moviéndose inquieto en su cama. No le sirvió de nada; en cambio, fue simplemente reemplazada por la imagen de Sirius saliendo de su cama, sobre él, tocándolo, e inclinándose para besarlo.

Trató de reducir la velocidad de su respiración; y trató de impedir que la fantasía no fuera lejos.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius. Abrió la boca para susurrar su nombre, pero ver a Peter salir de su cama se lo impidió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en cambio, cuando el otro chico tropezó al ir hacia la puerta.

—Demasiados pasteles de crema —murmuró Peter mientras salía del dormitorio.

—Le está bien empleado —dijo James unos minutos después.

—Tú te comiste cuatro —le recordó Sirius.

—Igual que tú —respondió James—. Y Remus cinco.

—No soy el que está yendo corriendo hacia el baño —señaló Remus—. ¿Cuántos comió Peter?

—Sólo tres, creo —dijo James, después de pensarlo un momento—. Pero también comió un montón de plumas de azúcar en el tren.

—Lo dice el tío que se comió una bolsa de ratones de helado y cerca de dos cajas enteras de Bertie —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Y cuántas varitas de regaliz?

—¿No fueron bastantes?

—Por lo menos una docena —respondió Sirius, sentado en su cama y contando las golosinas que habían comido juntos con los dedos.

James negó con la cabeza y salió de la cama.

—No comí ninguna empanada del carro.

—Sí, lo hiciste —sostuvo Sirius—. Compraste tres, uno para cada uno. Probablemente fueron los frijoles que contenían la empanada lo que le sentó mal a Peter.

James lo miró culpable mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Sirius.

—¿Me viste dárselo?

—Ambos lo hicimos —le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Estabas tratando de deshacerse de ellos porque eran horribles, ¿no?

James asintió con la cabeza.

—Si me vieron, entonces, ¿por qué se lo comió Peter?

—Porque estaba terriblemente hambriento —les dijo Peter mientras regresaba a la habitación y se unía a James en el borde de la cama de Sirius—. No creo que haya sido eso de todos modos, la mayoría eran de sabor a caramelo.

—¿De verdad? —James lo miró un poco enfadado al conocer esa información—. Son mis favoritos.

—Lo sabemos —les dijo Peter—. Te está bien empleado por acapararlos para ti todos estos años.

—¡Idiota! —le dijo James mientras empujaba a Peter de la cama con un golpe.

Peter se levantó y se lanzó hacia James, y pronto los dos muchachos estaban peleando en la cama. Sirius sacó las piernas de su camino mientras continuaban golpeándose entre ellos. Cuando un puño especialmente fuerte estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su cara, la abandonó por completo.

Remus vio a Sirius mientras pensaba la mejor forma de reclamar su cama a los otros chicos.

—¡Si no regresáis a vuestras camas, reclamaré una de las vuestras! —dijo Sirius.

—La de Peter está llena de migajas —advirtió James.

—Está más limpia que tu cama —respondió Peter—. Sólo he estado comiendo en la mía. No quiero ni pensar en lo que encontrará Sirius en la tuya —especialmente teniendo en cuenta los sonidos que estabas haciendo antes... ooooh ooooh Lily... sí... Lily.

Peter sólo paró de burlarse cuando James comenzó a golpear su cara con la almohada.

—¡No lo hacía! —gritó—. ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en esa maldita arpía cuando me la sacudo, después de lo que me hizo esta mañana?

Sirius se volvió hacia Remus y rodó sus ojos.

—Supongo que dormiré contigo —dijo, preguntándose incluso mientras hablaba, si Remus se negaría.

James y Peter continuaron peleando mientras Remus levantaba las mantas, invitando a Sirius a unirse a él.

Sirius se metió en la cama, y los dos corrieron las cortinas de la cama. Un rápido encantamiento imperturbable calló el ruido de los otros chicos.

—Sólo por esta noche —dijo Remus.

—Hmm —murmuró Sirius mientras Remus se acurrucaba contra él.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —insistió Remus—. Hemos dormido en la cama del otro en alguna ocasión, pero no podemos seguir haciéndolo cada noche, no sin que piensen que hay algo entre nosotros.

Sirius estuvo tentado de responder con sarcasmo "y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?" pero en cambió cerró los ojos y sonrió para sus adentros. _Ya veremos,_ pensó para sí mismo. _Tendremos que ver eso._

* * *

Cuando Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no se sorprendió al verse abrazado por Sirius. Algo que si le sorprendió fue encontrarse con la visión del resto del dormitorio; podría haber jurado que habían cerrado las cortinas de la cama la noche anterior.

—¿Sirius? —susurró.

—Es demasiado pronto —murmuró Sirius—. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Sirius? —insistió Remus, un poco más fuerte esta vez—. ¿No cerramos anoche las cortinas?

—Eso creo —respondió Sirius adormilado, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Ahora están abiertas —susurró Remus.

Sirius no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia su lado, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Remus con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Sirius, basta —siseó Remus.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Sirius.

—Yo no diría eso —respondió Peter, tomando una foto a los pies de la cama—. ¿Me pregunto cuánto pagaría Rita por esto?

Remus se salió de la cama y se lanzó contra Peter, tirándolo al suelo.

Sirius, se despertó asustado, lanzándose al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó James, despertando y mirando alrededor de la habitación—. Es el jodido amanecer, por el amor de Salazar. ¡Callaros de una puta vez y volved a la cama!

Sirius estaba esperando un comentario acerca de la cama en la que estaba, pero James simplemente tiró de las sábanas sobre la cabeza en un intento de bloquear el ruido.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó Peter.

—¡No hasta que me des el carrete! —exclamó Remus.

—¡Es sólo una maldita foto!

—No quiero mi foto en un estúpido periódico —dijo Remus, mientras luchaba por abrir la parte de atrás de la cámara.

—La vas a romper —le advirtió Peter, tratando de forzar la cámara de las manos de Remus.

—Te la devolveré, si me das la foto —prometió Remus.

—Sólo es una foto —dijo Peter, aunque asintió con la cabeza.

Remus le devolvió la cámara, y Peter quitó la tapa que se abría la parte de atrás. Él extendió su mano y Peter le pasó el carrete.

—Gracias.

—Todavía no veo cuál es el problema —murmuró Peter.

—Tengo novia —le recordó Remus—. De alguna manera, no creo que le guste ver una foto de mí de esa forma en el periódico de la escuela.

—Ya te ha visto antes en la cama con Sirius —señaló Peter.

—Sí, cuando teníamos trece y catorce años.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? —repitió Remus—. Eso es diferente.

—¿Lo es?

Remus vaciló.

—No estaba saliendo con ella en ese entonces.

Sirius se arrodilló en la cama mientras miraba a los dos chicos. Peter estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que Remus podía ver claramente su cara. Levantó una ceja, dando a Remus una significativa mirada.

No esperaba que admitiera que había algo diferente en ese entonces y ahora, pero ambos sabían que lo había.

* * *

Después de la primera noche, Sirius regresó a su propia cama y Remus se quedó en la suya. Sirius sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuvieran compartiendo cama de forma permanente.

Remus seguía viendo a Charlene, pero ya no rehuía del contacto de Sirius, y Sirius se aseguraba de tocarlo... un montón.

Un empujón con el codo, el brazo por los hombros, sentarse un poco más cerca que antes...

Sirius estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo progresos con Remus, especialmente cuando la primera luna llena del inicio del curso fue más fácil que cualquiera de los que había sido por un largo tiempo.

—Te dije que las cosas volverían otra vez a la normalidad —dijo Remus ya metido en el desayuno de la cocina de su casa.

Sirius asintió; su boca estaba demasiado llena de tocino para responder.

—Deberíamos regresar pronto —continuó Remus, hablando con la boca llena de comida.

—No hables con la boca llena —le regañó Romulus, sin sentirlo realmente. Sabía que enseñarle modales a Remus en la mesa había sido una causa perdida durante años.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió a Sirius.

Sirius terminó su desayuno y se levantó para ir a buscar el libro de texto que había estado leyendo en el sótano.

—Remus —susurró Romulus tan pronto como Sirius hubo desaparecido—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Remus frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Sobre qué?

Romulus negó con la cabeza, sin todavía decir algo.

—Envía a Sirius por delante.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazlo. Dile que quieres dormir un poco o algo así.

Remus frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero cuando Sirius volvió a aparecer en la cocina, hizo lo que le había pedido su hermano.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, si quieres —sugirió Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes seguir faltando a las clases cuando no tienes que hacerlo —le dijo—. Son los ÉXTASIS, y tienes que repetir tu TIMO de Pociones el mes que viene.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?

—Tendré un ojo puesto en él —interrumpió Romulus—. Regresa a la escuela. Me aseguraré de que Remus esté de vuelta para las clases de esta tarde.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, aunque un poco a regañadientes, y dejó solos a los hermanos Lupin.

—Entonces, ¿qué sermón me tienes que dar ahora? —preguntó Remus, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho y se recostándose en la silla.

—Asumes que voy a sermonearte —comentó Romulus con una irónica sonrisa—. Eso es señal de una conciencia culpable si alguna vez escuchaste una.

—Si esto es sobre ese incidente en el invernadero seis, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso —comenzó Remus.

—No se trata del incidente —respondió Romulus—. Aunque dudo que tu comentario se sostenga contra la evidencia de testigos oculares de que tú y tus amigos consultaron a escondidas un libro de la Sección Prohibida y tuvieran un tarro de poción pimentónica, sólo media hora antes de que las bocas de dragones comenzaran a echar fuego seis meses antes de que llegaran a madurar.

—No había testigos —dijo Remus.

—El Fraile te vio —le dijo Romulus—. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—Sirius y Charlie —respondió Romulus.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar de molestarme sobre ellos —dijo Remus con un gruñido de frustración.

—Nunca dije eso. Sólo te permito cambiar de tema cada vez que deseas hacerlo.

—Oh —dijo Remus—. Entonces, ¿tienes idea de quién ganó en el partido de los Falcons contra los Cannon del fin de semana?

—Esta vez no —respondió Romulus, negando con la cabeza y señalando a Remus para que se sentara.

Remus se sentó de nuevo, mirándolo más malhumorado que nunca.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Romulus en voz baja.

—Claro —respondió Remus—. No es como si no fueras a hacerlo de todos modos.

—¿Qué te impide estar con Sirius?

—Estoy con Charlie.

—Imagina por un momento que no lo estás —dijo Romulus. Remus abrió la boca para discutir, pero inmediatamente la cerro—. Piénsalo, Rem. ¿Qué te detiene?

Remus miró su plato vacío y frunció el ceño.

—No soy gay.

Romulus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Remus, la palabra que estás buscando es bisexual.

Remus lo miró. Su cara empezó a enrojecer, dejando claro que sabía exactamente de lo que Romulus estaba hablando.

—Te gusta Charlie y te gusta Sirius, esto te hace bisexual —dijo Romulus firmemente—. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te impide estar con Sirius, además de Charlie?

—Puedo elegir con quien estar —murmuró Remus—. Elegí a Charlie. He estado saliendo con ella durante seis meses. Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Me gusta salir con ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué elegiste a Charlie sobre Sirius? —continuó Romulus.

Remus miró a su plato de nuevo. ¿Por qué había elegido a Charlie? ¿Porque ella estaba allí? ¿Debido a que le había enviado la tarjeta? ¿Por qué era más fácil?

—La gente me mira todo el tiempo —susurró Remus—. Incluso ahora, sigo siendo el extraño hombre lobo para la mayoría de la escuela. Me odian.

Romulus asintió con simpatía, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto por la posición en la que estaba Remus, nada excepto ofrecerle su apoyo cuando fuera necesario.

—Odio que me miren fijamente. Ser un hombre lobo es bastante malo; ¿te imaginas cómo me mirarían si supieran que me gustan otros chicos?

—Bueno, al menos ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte —respondió Romulus.

Remus lo miró con confusión.

—Esta es la primera vez que realmente admites que te gustan otros chicos —explicó Romulus en voz baja.

—Yo no he dicho eso —argumentó Remus.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no te gusta Sirius? —preguntó Romulus con una sonrisa.

—¡No!

Romulus se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio a Remus una sonrisa que no era del todo agradable.

—En este caso, es posible que desees aprender como hacer un hechizo silenciador decente, o encontrar otro lugar para hacerte una paja... en alguna parte en que Myrtle la Llorona no te persiga.

—¡No he estado en el baño de las chicas! —exclamó Remus, corriendo el calor por su cara ante las inesperadas palabras de su hermano.

—Sabes que Myrtle no se queda siempre en el baño de las chicas —dijo Romulus riendo—. Ella viaja por alrededor de la escuela por las tuberías. Te oyó una noche la semana pasada, y me preguntó si bateaba por ese lado, y si era por eso que la rechazaba.

—¿Ella qué? —chilló Remus.

—Te escuchó —repitió Romulus—. ¿La estás llamando mentirosa?

El ceño de Remus se profundizó aún más.

—No lo creo —dijo Romulus—. Remus, no quiero ser tan duro contigo, pero, por decirlo rudamente, si te corres pensando en Sirius, entonces realmente necesitas reconsiderar si quieres estar con ella.

—No quiero estar con Sirius —respondió Remus—. ¡No voy a ser más raro de lo que ya soy! ¡No quiero!

—Remus, no eres raro.

Remus ignoró el comentario de su hermano como si no le hubiera hablado en absoluto.

—Estoy con Charlie, y si rompo con ella entonces encontraré otra novia tarde o temprano. No voy a estar con Sirius o cualquier otro chico. Podré ser el raro hombre lobo, ¡pero no voy a ser también el raro hombre lobo gay!

—Remus...

—¡No! —gritó Remus—. No voy a hacer eso. No puedo hacer eso... No puedo.

Romulus asintió y suspiró.

—¿Sabes que sólo viviréis los tres miserablemente si sigues con esto?

—Charlie no es miserable. Ninguno de nosotros es miserable.

—Sirius se siente así, y Charlie también lo hará si se entera de lo que sientes por él.

—Ella no lo sabrá si no se lo dices —comentó Remus, haciendo caso omiso de la sospecha de que Romulus podría estar en lo cierto acerca de Sirius. Sabía que Sirius quería más de él, a pesar de que había estado tratando de ignorar el hecho todo lo que pudo. Pero incluso Remus no podía dejar de notar que su amigo se estaba volviendo más y más atractivo conforme pasaban las semanas.

—¿Qué sientes por él? —preguntó Romulus.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Remus —le advirtió Romulus—. Incluso si no puedes ser honesto con Sirius, al menos, sé honesto contigo mismo. Sé honesto conmigo. ¿Qué sientes por él?

Remus cogió su taza de té, a pesar de que se había enfriado hace mucho tiempo. Se quedó mirando la nata que se había formado en la parte superior del líquido, y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—No importa lo que sienta por él —susurró finalmente—. No puede haber nada más que amistad entre nosotros.


	43. This feels too right

 

Cuando Remus regresó a Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta la torre de Gryffindor para coger sus libros para las clases de la tarde. Volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta la sala común y encontró que había una multitud reunida en torno al tablón de anuncios.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Se ha fijado una fecha para el primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade del año —contestó Lily—. Esta vez a mediados de noviembre.

Remus, quien tenía una legítima razón para ir a Hogsmeade cada mes, nunca fue tan entusiasta como el resto de los estudiantes acerca de dichos avisos. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía disfrutar de los días en el pueblo.

—Podemos pasar el día juntos —dijo Charlene con una sonrisa mientras enganchaba su brazo al de Remus—. ¿Cómo fue anoche? —agregó en voz baja.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No estuvo mal —Se acercó más y miró la notificación por sí mismo—. Oh.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Charlene.

—El cumpleaños de Sirius —respondió Remus—. El fin de semana a Hogsmeade es el cumpleaños de Sirius.

—Ah —dijo Charlene, asintiendo con la cabeza con comprensión—. Querrás pasar el día con él, ¿verdad?

—¿No te importa? —preguntó Remus inquieto—. Es su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y es mi mejor amigo.

A Remus no sabía si le importaba, pero ella no le dio importancia con un gesto, asegurándole de que al menos podrían pasar el domingo juntos.

Remus miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no había señales de Sirius entre los estudiantes. Se preguntaba dónde estaba, y con ganas de saber si sabía sobre el fin de semana a Hogsmeade, se precipitó por las escaleras para echar un rápido vistazo al Mapa de Lunático. No tardó mucho tiempo en detectar a Sirius, sentando cerca del lago.

Lanzó el hechizo para desaparecer el mapa, y se dirigió hacia fuera para hablar con él. Todavía estaba bastante lejos cuando vio que Sirius estaba fumando.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado —dijo en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Sirius se encogió de hombros y dio otra calada al cigarrillo—. Es un hábito asqueroso —lo regañó Remus, apartando el humo de su cara.

—No molesta a nadie —respondió Sirius, sacudiendo las cenizas lejos de ellos—. No enciendo uno a menudo de todos modos. Solo cuando realmente lo necesito.

—Te las arreglaste todo el verano sin tener que encender ninguno —señaló Remus.

—No, no lo hice —contestó Sirius en voz baja.

—Nunca te vi.

—Fue la noche en la que estabas en el Ministerio —explicó Sirius—. Me acabé todo lo que tenía en mi escondite en una noche. Conseguí más mientras estabas en San Mungo, sólo que no me permitieron fumar allí.

—¿Y no te dice que es algo que no deberías hacer? —preguntó Remus con impaciencia.

Sirius suspiró y se volvió para mirar a Remus.

—Sé que es un mal hábito; que no es bueno para mí, me lo dices con suficiente frecuencia. Sólo lo necesito a veces. Date un descanso y déjame disfrutarlo en paz...

—¿Has visto el aviso sobre el fin de semana a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Remus, con ganas de cambiar de tema a la que originalmente había estado buscando a Sirius para discutir.

Sirius resopló con lo que Remus estaba seguro que era fingido desinterés.

—Es en tu cumpleaños —agregó Remus.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Sirius. Se encogió de hombros y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Podrías sonar un poco más emocionado al respecto.

—¿Por qué? No es gran cosa.

—Por supuesto que es la gran cosa —sostuvo Remus—. Vas a tener diecisiete años, serás un adulto.

Sirius miró hacia el lago y apagó el cigarrillo en el agua.

—Tengo que ponerme con Pociones —dijo, poniéndose de pie y estirándose ligeramente.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus, todavía sentado en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro —respondió Sirius—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Remus frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había pasado, pero tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en esas cosas; aún tenía que terminar su ensayo de Defensa, o más bien iniciarlo, por no hablar de ponerse al día con lo que se había perdido por la mañana.

* * *

Cuando octubre pasó a noviembre, Sirius se encontró con poco tiempo para pensar en Remus. Volvió a hacer su examen de Pociones a finales de octubre, y se sintió aliviado de que esta vez no explotara algo de su equipo. El profesor Slughorn, quien le dijo confidencialmente que estaba seguro de que había pasado el examen esta vez, le había supervisado.

Eso no significaba que su carga de tareas amainase después de que el examen saliera de en medio; las clases de ÉXTASIS eran aún más duras que las de los TIMOs, y al menos que quisiera tener baja nota, sabía que tendría que aplicarse.

Cuando llegó el momento de su cumpleaños, Sirius tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer en todo el día. Tenía la intención de dormir una hora más de lo habitual, el único regalo de cumpleaños que iba a permitirse a sí mismo, y luego pasar el resto del día en la biblioteca, trabajando en sus diversas tareas. Así no tenía que sufrir viendo a Remus y Charlene haciéndose cariñitos en Hogsmeade. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué el destino había sido tan cruel como para programarlo ese día.

Remus no había mencionado nada sobre el fin de semana a Hogsmeade desde que habían hablado en el lago, al menos nada específico. Había caído indirectas sobre grandes planes, y que sería un día especial, pero Sirius había intentado no pensar en los planes románticos de Remus para Charlene en su cumpleaños.

Por lo tanto, fue como un shock para él cuando se despertó para encontrar que Remus estaba acurrucado a su lado en su cama en la fría mañana del sábado.

Miró al otro lado de la habitación, y vio que James y Peter ya se habían marchado. Siempre le divertía que James, quien tenía problemas para salir de la cama para las clases y la práctica de quidditch, lograba levantarse al amanecer para un fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

—Ah, bueno, estás despierto —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. ¡Por fin!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Sirius con un bostezo.

La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó.

—¿Dónde más podría estar en tu cumpleaños?

—¿No vas a Hogsmeade?

—Por supuesto —respondió Remus—. Cuando estés listo. Todo el mundo debe de estar saliendo ahora. Pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos, ya sabes, sólo los dos.

Sirius se sentó y miró a Remus sospechosamente.

—Remus, ya sabes lo que siento por ti...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Remus—. No estoy diciendo que hoy vaya a cambiar algo entre nosotros, pero es tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Se supone que hoy es un día especial, y quiero pasarlo contigo. Solo los dos, como solíamos hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Charlie?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que va al pueblo con algunos de sus amigos. Ella sabe que voy a pasar el día contigo.

—¿Y no le importa?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius suspiró.

—Quiero odiarla tanto por alejarte de mí —susurró—. Pero...

—Ella no me llevó lejos de ti —le dijo Remus en voz baja—. Nunca fui tuyo en primer lugar.

Sirius asintió.

—Lo sé. Sólo deseo...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que sigo esperando a que me tiren un hueso o algo así.

Remus se rio y salió de la cama.

—Vamos, vístete e iremos al pueblo. Es tu cumpleaños, y no puedes estar triste hoy... Te lo ordeno.

Sirius se rio e hizo lo que Remus le dijo.

—Nunca me di cuenta cuán mandón podrías ser —dijo mientras abría el armario y buscaba una camisa limpia.

—Claro que sí —respondió Remus—. Estoy seguro de que me has dicho eso antes.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros. Probablemente lo había hecho.

* * *

Pasaron la mañana paseando por Hogsmeade, visitando todas sus tiendas favoritas y abasteciéndose de golosinas y artículos para bromas. Sirius trató de pagar sus compras, pero Remus insistió en que no lo hiciera, y prácticamente tuvo que empujarlo fuera de la caja registradora en varias tiendas.

Almorzaron en Las Tres Escobas, bromeando y charlando con tanta facilidad como nunca lo hicieron, antes de que decidieran empezar un poco con las compras de Navidad, ya que sospechaban que no habría un segundo fin de semana a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad.

Se reían del estilo de algunas de las nuevas túnicas de gala de Gladrags, cuando Sirius vio a Charlene cruzar la calle. Sabía que Remus todavía no la había visto, y esperó a que la chica viniera y se entrometiera en su día. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido cuando, en lugar de caminar hacia ellos, ella simplemente le dijo "feliz cumpleaños" y, después de saludarlos, siguió su camino.

—Te dije que no le importaba que pasara el día contigo —dijo Remus, mientras caminaban hacia su casa de Hogsmeade, con la esperanza de localizar dónde podría haber perdido Remus sus guantes de quidditch.

Sirius no estaba seguro de por qué Remus se lo había llevado a la casa en noche de luna llena, pero habían buscado en todas partes y todavía no habían logrado dar con ellos.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó Remus desde la cocina.

Sirius, quien estaba medio debajo del sofá, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pie.

—¿Donde estaban?

—En el horno.

—¿Por qué?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No me acuerdo de ponerlos allí, pero supongo que se mojaron.

Sirius rodó sus ojos.

—Necesitas impermeabilizar tus guantes, compañero —le aconsejó.

Remus se rio y puso los guantes en una de sus bolsas de compras.

—¿Estás listo para regresar a la escuela? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus pareció considerar la idea, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Quedémonos aquí un rato.

Sirius asintió y se sentó en el sofá. No iba a discutir con la idea de pasar más tiempo a solas con Remus.

—Así que —comenzó Remus, después de que se hubiera sentado junto a Sirius—, ¿conseguiste lo que querías por tu cumpleaños?

—Bueno, no tuve un howler de mi madre —comentó Sirius con ironía—. Por lo tanto, es una mejora respecto al año pasado.

—Eso no llegó en tu cumpleaños —señaló Remus.

—Lo suficientemente cerca a él —respondió Sirius.

—Sí, bueno, tienes la culpa de eso —razonó Remus—. Pero, de vuelta a mi pregunta, ¿tuviste lo que querías este año?

Sirius suspiró y miró a la vacía chimenea.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Remus dio un suspiro de los suyos y estuvieron en silencio durante un par de largos minutos, cada vez más incómodos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente Sirius, dando otro suspiro—. Te has tomado la molestia de pasar el día conmigo, y solo estoy... Lo siento... Simplemente no puedo evitar querer más.

Remus asintió lentamente.

—Estoy con Charlie —dijo en voz baja—. No he roto con ella ni nada.

—Lo sé.

—Y no puedes decirle a nadie... —continuó Remus—. ¿Prometes que no lo harás?

—Decirle a alguien, ¿sobre qué? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Sobre esto —susurró Remus, justo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Sirius.

Sirius estaba demasiado asustado para responder al beso, y se retiró casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tirarte un hueso —susurró Remus mientras se acercaba y lo besaba una vez más. Esta vez Sirius no dudó en devolverle el beso.

Sirius gimió en el beso, y trató de ignorar lo que Remus había dicho acerca de Charlene. Todavía eran novios, y esto no iba a cambiar eso. Pero, maldita sea, no podía dejar de responder al beso, no cuando Remus estaba subiéndose encima de él y profundizando el beso a cada segundo.

Terminó con un brazo en la espalda de Remus, y lo acercó más. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y la sangre su cerebro, el cual le había estado diciendo que no debería de estar haciendo esto, había corrido rápidamente hacia el sur.

La lengua de Remus estaba en su boca, y Sirius levantó su mano libre para acariciar su cara, trazando distraídamente con su pulgar la cicatriz que había recibido del ataque de los Ravenclaws.

Dio un ahogado gemido cuando sintió a Remus duro contra él, en un pequeño movimiento y probablemente por accidente, pero más que suficiente para ponerlo duro como una roca.

Movió el brazo que tenía alrededor de la espalda de Remus más abajo, ahuecando su culo y animándole a repetir su anterior movimiento.

Podía sentir las manos de Remus en su cara, en los hombros, el pecho, quemándole incluso a través del material de su ropa.

Gimió de nuevo, y esta vez Remus repitió del sonido.

Todos los pensamientos de por qué no debería estar haciendo esto habían desaparecido de su mente, sustituido por la idea de que esto se sentía demasiado bien para ser un error.

Remus continuaba restregándose contra él, ya sin necesitar el estímulo de Sirius, acercándose cada vez con más fuerza, buscando fricción.

Sirius sabía que estaba cerca y salió del beso sólo cuando supo que no podía contenerse más.

Jadeando y temblando, gritó cuando olas de placer se apoderaron de él.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó—. ¡Maldita sea, Remus!

Abrió los ojos para ver que Remus lo estaba mirando fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras exhalaba fuertes respiraciones de aire. Sintió que su rostro ruborizaba bajo su mirada, y a pesar de que los dos estaban todavía con la ropa puesta, sin ni siquiera un solo botón quitado, nunca se había sentido más expuesto en su vida.

Remus lo seguía observando, y se sintió más inquieto. Podía sentir la humedad, pegajosa en sus pantalones, y miró hacia abajo para ver si había alguna evidencia visible. La había, pero su vergüenza se alivió un poco cuando vio también una mancha similar en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Remus.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—Más que bien —respondió Sirius con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

Remus asintió.

—Nunca ha sido así antes —admitió en voz baja.

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca —repitió Remus, negando con la cabeza para dar énfasis.

—¿Eso te dice algo? —preguntó Sirius. Extendió la mano para acariciar el rostro de Remus, pasando su pulgar sobre el labio inferior, recordando al mismo tiempo cuán dulces eran los labios que había probado hace unos minutos.

—No cambia nada —respondió Remus con un suspiro.

—No puedes decirme que no te sientes atraído por mí —sostuvo Sirius—. No puedes decirme que no sientes algo por mí. No ahora... no después de lo que acabamos de hacer. Tú mismo lo has dicho, que nunca ha sido así antes.

—Son sólo las hormonas —dijo Remus, y se bajó de Sirius y se sentó correctamente en el sofá.

—Realmente no piensas eso, ¿verdad?

Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Estaba mirando fuera cuando volvió a hablar.

—Es tu cumpleaños —dijo—. No hagamos esto hoy. No quiero que recuerdes tu cumpleaños como un día discutiendo.

—No quiero discutir —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero quiero saber si lo que acabamos de hacer significa algo para ti.

—Llámalo un regalo de cumpleaños —dijo Remus.

—Te corriste también —señaló Sirius—. ¡Esto tiene que significar algo para ti!

Remus resopló.

—Soy un adolescente, Sirius, casi cualquier cosa puede hacer que me corra en estos días.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no significó nada para ti? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿No importa si estás frotándote contra mí, o si estás frotándote contra un colchón?

Remus frunció el ceño antes de volverse rápidamente a mirar por la ventana una vez más.

—Sí —respondió—. Eso es más o menos lo mismo.

Sirius vio como Remus se volvía hacia él, y forzó una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—Bueno, supongo que entonces debería de agradecerte el regalo —dijo—. Como regalo de cumpleaños, fue uno de los mejores que he tenido.

Remus sonrió y regresó al sofá.

—Recuerda tu promesa —dijo.

—No voy a decirle a nadie —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius—. Pero...

—Pero, ¿que?

Remus parecía preocupado. Sirius se puso de pie y acercó más a Remus hacia él.

—Pero, vamos a sellar el trato —susurró, tirando de Remus en un último ardiente beso.

Como sus lenguas se unieron, degustándose y burlándose, Sirius se preguntó si debía señalar a Remus que lo que habían hecho era conseguir algo más que fricción entre ellos. Al final, decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que había algo más entre los dos, y que Remus le había dado algo más que su primer orgasmo no auto-inducido... le había dado un poco más esperanza de que algún día hubiera algo más entre ellos.

* * *

De vuelta en Hogwarts, Remus trató de actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal entre ellos. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y peor que eso, tenía la sensación de que Charlene estaba empezando a sospechar que había algo entre él y Sirius. La había pillado mirando a Sirius con un recelo inocultable en varias ocasiones.

Sirius, por su parte, quien había estado caminando por las nubes durante varios días después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba Charlene, y como tal, estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando lo apartó para hablar con ella el fin de semana siguiente.

—No sé dónde está Remus —dijo, anticipándose incorrectamente a lo que creía que le iba a preguntar.

—Está con la señora Pomfrey —dijo Charlene, y Sirius no pudo detener un tic de molestia al saber ella dónde estaba Remus cuando él no lo sabía—. Es contigo con quién quería hablar —continuó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado? —preguntó Charlene, cuando miró nerviosamente a varios grupos de estudiantes que estaban caminando más abajo en el pasillo.

—¿Quieres salir fuera? —sugirió Sirius—. Parece que va a llover, por lo que no habrá mucha gente por allí.

Charlene asintió y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

—Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Sirius—. Si se trata de la luna llena...

Charlene negó con la cabeza.

—No es de la luna llena. Sé que te encargaras de cuidar de Remus.

—Siempre lo hago. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Cuando Remus y yo emperezamos a salir juntos, bueno, algunas de las chicas pensaban que estabas celoso y que querías invitarme a salir.

Sirius resopló de risa, cortando a Charlene. La chica lo miró y se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Sirius—. No era mi intención interrumpirte.

Charlene asintió y relajó su mirada.

—No estoy diciendo que las crea, pero empecé a prestarte más atención cuando estabas cerca de nosotros, aunque no lo haces muy a menudo, ¿cierto? Ya que desapareces al vernos.

—¿Puedes ir al punto? —preguntó Sirius, mirando a las pesadas nubes grises que amenazaban con una tormenta antes de finalizar el día.

—Creo que están en lo cierto acerca de que estás celoso —dijo Charlene—. Pero cogieron el palo por el lado equivocado sobre de quién lo estabas, ¿verdad? ( **1** )

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de que estás hablando —mintió, así como sintió que su estómago se revolvía con lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique? —preguntó Charlene, empezando a enfadarse—. Te gusta Remus, ¿no?

—¿Has estado leyendo otra vez la basura de Rita? —preguntó Sirius con una risa forzada que sonaba terriblemente falsa, incluso para sus propios oídos.

Charlene negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo he estado observando.

—Tal vez deberías intentar mirar a tu novio en su lugar —sugirió Sirius.

—¡Sólo contéstame a mi maldita pregunta! —rompió Charlene—. ¿Te gusta, o no te gusta Remus?

—No veo que tiene que ver contigo —murmuró mientras se volvía para caminar de regreso al castillo.

—Es mi novio —le recordó Charlene, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Y él es mi mejor amigo! —replicó Sirius.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Charlene—. ¡Por favor, dime la verdad!

Sirius se volvió hacia ella, tratando de que le soltara para liberar el brazo, sin éxito. No es de extrañar que la golpeadora nunca dejara caer su bate; tenía un maldito agarre de muerte.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Correr y decírselo? Tengo buenas noticias para ti, ya lo sabe.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Charlene—. No es que fuera a decirle, pero creía que no lo sabía.

—Sí, lo sabe —dijo Sirius con un suspiro de alivio, cuando Charlene finalmente aflojó su agarre en el brazo lo suficiente para liberarse por sí mismo—. Lo sabe desde hace meses.

—Oh.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Sirius.

—No estaba segura de si tenía razón o no —admitió Charlene—. Realmente no había pensado qué decir si dijeras que era verdad. No había pensado mucho en ello.

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, así somos los Gryffindors, ¿no? Siempre actuando sin pensar las cosas.

Charlene le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así que, supongo que te gusta desde hace un tiempo, entonces.

—Sí —admitió Sirius, mientras regresaban lentamente hacia el castillo—. Sin embargo, no me ha hecho mucho bien. ( **2** )

—Siento como si debiera disculparme —dijo Charlene.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, te lo he robado o algo así.

—No me lo robaste —dijo Sirius—. Remus sabía como me sentía antes de empezarais a salir juntos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta desde hace tanto tiempo?

—Me gusta desde hace años —dijo Sirius—. Finalmente me armé de valor suficiente para decírselo en su decimosexto cumpleaños.

—Pero eso fue...

—Justo antes de que te pidiera salir —concluyó Sirius por ella.

—Me pidió salir después de que Lily le incitara —lo corrigió Charlene—. ¡Maldita sea! No me extraña que me estuvieras fulminando con la mirada las primeras semanas.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —le aseguró Charlene—. Y yo que pensaba que Remus era el chico más sensible que había conocido... No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Maldita sea, voy a tener unas palabras con él cuando lo vea más tarde.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sirius—. No creo que lo hiciera para hacerme daño.

—¿Qué te parece hacerlo trabajar de verdad en el suelo durante la práctica de quidditch? —sugirió Charlene. Ella era la capitana del equipo este año, y Sirius sabía que estaba haciendo trabajar al equipo más duramente de lo que alguna vez lo han hecho.

Sirius se rio entre dientes.

—Es una idea.

—Realmente debes de odiarme —dijo Charlene.

—Quiero hacerlo —admitió Sirius—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo haces?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedo odiar a la capitana del equipo de quidditch de mi casa, a la chica que nos va a dar, por fin, la victoria en el campeonato?

Charlene levantó una ceja y lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Además —dijo Sirius con un suspiro—, eres la novia de mi mejor amigo. No estoy autorizado a odiarte bajo las reglas básicas de ser el mejor amigo.

—Pero lo quieres como algo más que un amigo —señaló Charlene.

—Sí, pero a menos que él admita que sienta lo mismo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Entonces todas las apuestas están apagadas —le dijo Sirius con un guiño—. Voy a pelear sucio para conseguir a mi hombre si tengo que hacerlo, incluso si tengo que luchar contra una chica.

—Soy la mejor golpeadora femenina de la escuela —le advirtió Charlene. No había ninguna presunción real en sus palabras; ambos sabían que estaba constatando simplemente un hecho—. Creo que podré resistir bien.

Sirius se rio.

—No lo dudo, por eso tengo que pelear sucio.

Charlene se rio y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada del castillo. Sirius se sentó a su lado, y sacó su paquete de cigarrillos.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó, ofreciendo el paquete.

Charlene negó con la cabeza.

—A Remus no le gusta —dijo.

—Lo sé —contestó Sirius—. No le estoy ofreciendo uno a Remus, te estoy ofreciendo uno a ti.

—No, gracias —dijo Charlene, negando con la cabeza de nuevo—. Pero quizás hubieras tenido más suerte con él si no fumaras.

—No empecé a fumar hasta después de que me rechazara —le dijo Sirius, tratando de ignorar la extraña situación en la que estaba, aceptando consejos sobre cómo podría ganarse más a Remus con la chica que se lo había quitado. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con su varita—. ¿Estás encontrando esta conversación tan rara como yo? —preguntó.

—Un poco —estuvo de acuerdo Charlene—. Supongo que me esperaba una discusión o algo.

—No me gusta discutir, ya lo hago mucho con Remus.

—Así que discutís por eso.

—No te ha hablado de nuestras peleas —dijo Sirius, y no era una pregunta. La única cosa de la que él y Remus realmente discutían era sobre la persistente insistencia de Remus de que era heterosexual, y si le había dicho a Charlene sobre eso, pero ella no había tenido necesidad de preguntarle nada a Sirius en absoluto.

—Suenas seguro de eso —comentó Charlene.

—Sin embargo, estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?

Charlene asintió en respuesta.

—¿Vas a decirle a todos sobre mí? —preguntó Sirius—. Preferiría que no, si no te importa. Remus lo sabe, y algunos de mi familia, pero prefiero no tener a toda la escuela mirándome y susurrando a mis espaldas.

—Mis labios están sellados —prometió Charlene—. Pero debo advertirte de que la mayor parte de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor ya lo están hablando un poco.

—¿Ellas lo hacen?

—Sí. Eres el tío más guapo de tu año, pero nunca has pedido ir contigo a Hogsmeade a ninguna chica. Eso de por sí es sospechoso.

—¿Crees que soy el tío más guapo? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Eso lo sabe Remus?

Charlene se sonrojó.

—Probablemente. De todos modos, mi punto es que la mayoría de las chicas ya se lo están preguntando, y también algunos chicos. Me he dado cuenta de que Potter te lanza alguna mirada divertida de vez en cuando. Si él no lo sabe ya, por lo menos lo sospecha.

—Estupendo —murmuró Sirius.

Seguían sentados tranquilamente en las escaleras cuando Remus les encontró un poco más tarde. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero el viento aseguraba que el agua no llegara a los dos estudiantes. Remus se sentó unos escalones más abajo de Sirius, quitándole el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y apagándolo en el escalón de piedra.

—Sabes que odio que fumes —murmuró con un suspiro de molestia.

—Te lo dije —dijo Charlene.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estáis hablando los dos? —preguntó Remus.

—De ti, por supuesto —respondió Charlene—. No es que tengamos algo en común. Sirius no es el más grande de los fans del quidditch, después de todo.

—Sirius ama el quidditch —dijo Remus—. Díselo a ella.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente me gusta mirar los culos de los tíos de los equipos —dijo con una sonrisa.

La mandíbula de Remus cayó, echó una mirada nerviosa a Sirius y miró hacia Charlene, quien ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Ella sabe que me gustan los chicos —le dijo Sirius.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Lo supuso —respondió Sirius—. Me preguntó, y le dije la verdad... sobre todo.

—¿Todo? —chilló Remus.

—¿Todo? —repitió Charlene, mirando a Remus por su inesperada reacción a las palabras de Sirius.

—Bueno, no todo —rectificó Sirius—. Podrá saber con quién prefiero fantasear cuando me la estoy sacudiendo, pero no es como si le gustase conocer los detalles.

—Bueno, ¡gracias a Merlín que no! —Charlene se echó a reír y se levantó—. Voy a regresar a la Torre. Te veré más tarde.

Remus asintió y prometió seguirla en breve. Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, se volvió hacia Sirius con una mirada.

—Lo prometiste —le acusó.

—No he roto mi promesa —respondió Sirius en un susurro tranquilo pero duro—. Por muy tentador que sea, no le dije lo que hicimos el pasado fin de semana, ni tampoco le dije cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera dar la impresión de que no eres exactamente un completo heterosexual.

—No soy gay —susurro Remus.

Sirius rodó los ojos y sacó un cigarrillo.

—¿Tienes más? —preguntó Remus, señalando su bolsillo.

—Te diré algo —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Voy a hacerte un trato. Dejaré de fumar si me prometes que por cada beso que compartas con Charlie, también me darás uno a mí.

—¿No hablarás en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Remus—. Porque Charlie es mi novia, y no es justo engañarla de esa forma.

—No parecía molestarte el pasado fin de semana —señaló Sirius—. Además, tampoco es justo que estés con ella cuando tienes sentimientos por mí.

—¡No los tengo!

—¿No? —preguntó Sirius inocentemente—. Tal vez deberías decirle eso al bulto de tus pantalones...

Remus bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

—Un beso por un beso —le ofreció Sirius de nuevo. Tomó una profunda calada del cigarrillo—. Y dejaré de fumar durante el tiempo que sea necesario cada vez que vengas.

Remus se rio.

—¿Y entonces comenzarás de nuevo? Eso no parece justo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No. Si me hicieras las promesas de besarme todos los días por el resto de mi vida, te juro que nunca más encenderé otro cigarrillo.

—¿Dejarías de fumar por mí? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No te acuerdas, Remus? Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —respondió Remus.

—Cualquier cosa —La palabra salió como un susurro, y envió escalofríos a Remus por la columna vertebral. Esos escalofríos que produjo en Remus lo hicieron temblar visiblemente, y la sonrisa de Sirius se extendió en una sonrisa de complicidad.

Remus respiró hondo.

—Entonces encuentra a alguien más, y olvídate de estar conmigo —dijo.

Sirius se volvió para mirar hacia la lluvia de afuera. Levantó su cigarrillo a los labios, y tomó otra larga calada.

—Y deja de fumar por ti —añadió Remus, mientras se levantaba y volvía a entrar en el castillo.

Sirius no le hizo caso, y se sentó en los escalones durante un largo rato.

Finalmente, la profesora McGonagall lo vio, confiscándole todos los cigarrillos que tenía y dándole una detención. Sirius entregó la mercancía ilícita, aceptando la detención, y luego empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Arriba, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus estaba acurrucado frente al fuego con Charlene. Desde que había regresado a la Torre se habían besado tres veces, y mientras Remus había disfrutado de todos y cada uno de esos besos, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que sería reclamar un número igual de Sirius.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Originalmente pone "But they got the wrong end of the stick about why, didn't they?". Es una expresión inglesa que se remonta a la Edad Media y que significa enfocar algo del lado equivocado. Y cuando dice "coger el palo del lago equivocado sobre de quién lo estabas", es eso, que habían acertado en todo pero que se habían equivocado sobre la persona de la que Sirius estaba celoso.
> 
> (2) Realmente pone "Much good it's done me though"y que quiere decir lo contrario que he puesto, que realmente le ha hecho mucho bien, pero la verdad es que de modo afirmativo no tenía sentido en el contexto (a no ser que se refiera a otra cosa, claro). Si alguien sabe de qué otra forma ponerlo, le agradecería que me lo dijera.
> 
> Dejar comentarios no provoca ninguna enfermedad. ¡Comprobado científicamente! xD


	44. Getting nowhere

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y con ellas la coincidencia de que los cuatro chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor se quedaban en la escuela durante los días de fiesta. Estaban decididos a hacer una doble celebración, ya que Peter también estaba celebrando su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

—¡Las fiestas a medianoche son las mejores! —exclamó James, mientras miraba por los dulces que Remus y Peter habían traído de las cocinas—. La mejor forma de celebrar el cumpleaños de Peter. Ahora es mayor de edad y el mundo es su... er... como era... esas cosas que se encuentran en el mar...

—¿Los cangrejos? —sugirió Sirius, con una risita inducida por el whisky de fuego.

—Ostras —supuso Peter mientras levantaba la tapa de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y sonreía por la habitación a sus amigos—. El mundo es mi ostra y ahora puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Soy totalmente legal.

—Voy a brindar por eso —dijo Sirius mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo de donde estaba sentado en el extremo de la cama y agarraba su propia botella de cerveza de mantequilla de la mercancía que James siempre parecía tener. El botín se había abierto más temprano ese día por la botella de whisky de fuego robada de la bodega de Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Creéis que Lily se habría unido a nosotros si le hubiéramos preguntado? —especuló James algún tiempo más tarde, cuando todos habían comido hasta saciarse. Sirius resopló en silencio mientras trataba de contener su risa. La relación de amor y odio entre los dos había alcanzado nuevas alturas este año, con los sentimientos de James hacia ardiente la pelirroja yendo de un extremo a otro sobre una base casi semanalmente—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—La idea de Lily haciéndolo si se lo preguntaras —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. Para resumirlo, no tienes ni la posibilidad que el de una maldita bola de nieve. ( **1** )

—Pero, ¿cómo puede decir que no a una fiesta?

—Porque tú serías el que se lo preguntaras —contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Es lo que le he estado diciendo desde cuarto año —agregó Peter—. Tienes que bajar un poco el listón y tratar de concentrarte en alguien más.

—Traté de hacerlo el año pasado —James se puso de morros—. ¿No te acuerdas que le pedí a Esme de Ravenclaw ir a Hogsmeade en primavera?

—Sí, pero sólo lo hiciste para darle celos a Lily —señaló Remus—. Y elegir a una Ravenclaw para ese pequeño truco te causó problemas.

—No había ninguna razón para que me diera una bofetada —murmuró James.

—¿Por qué no tratas de preguntarle a una chica sin ningún motivo girando alrededor de Lily? —le preguntó Peter—. Vas a tener que hacerlo con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué voy a tener que hacerlo con el tiempo?

—Porque  _nunca_  va a decir que sí —respondieron Remus, Sirius y Peter en una sincronización casi perfecta.

—No es como si estuviera tratando que alguien más me la robe —resopló James—. No ha tenido ninguna cita durante todo el año.

—Pienso que quiere concentrarse para sus ÉXTASIS este año —señaló Remus.

—Creo que dijo que prefería suspender los exámenes que tener una cita contigo —intervino Peter con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Pienso que necesitamos un cambio de tema —anunció James con una última mirada a Peter—. Así que, ¿a qué chica habrías invitado a nuestra pequeña fiesta si nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de planear esto correctamente?

—Es un poco difícil planear adecuadamente una fiesta cuando fuiste el primero en despertarse a las once menos cuarto chillando "¡fiesta!" en nuestro oído —señaló Sirius.

—Hipotéticamente, entonces —modificó James—. Si pudieras invitar a cualquier chica, ¿quién sería?

—Rochelle —dijo Peter pensativo, con ojos soñadores.

—En tus sueños —se burló James—. Ella ha estado fuera del mercado desde el año pasado.

—Dijiste hipotéticamente —señaló Peter—. ¿Y el resto?

—Charlie —respondió Remus sin dudarlo. Sirius sintió un atisbo de malestar por la rapidez de la respuesta de Remus, pero se consoló con la idea de que, al menos, sus ojos no se habían puesto los ojos soñadores como Peter lo había hecho, o como lo habían hecho en el cumpleaños de Sirius, hace unas seis semanas.

—Aburrido —gimió James—. Acabaría hablando toda la noche sobre la práctica de quidditch de mañana por la mañana. También habría señalado que ninguno de nosotros está recibiendo una noche completa de sueño, y que la comida de aquí no es parte de las necesidades dietéticas del equipo.

—La mantendría callada —sonrió Remus, y movió sus cejas.

—¿Y cómo planea hacerlo, señor Lupin? —preguntó James con una sonrisa de las suyas.

—Bueno, a ella podría resultarle bastante difícil hablar si mi lengua está en su boca —respondió Remus simulando un tono serio.

James y Peter estallaron de risa, e incluso Sirius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la broma. Aunque su propia diversión fue menos por el comentario, y más por el recuerdo de cómo había sentido la lengua de Remus en su boca. Como tal, su alegría pronto se fue.

—¿Y tú, Sirius? —preguntó James, tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿A quién te gustaría traer a la fiesta?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró su botella vacía, y deseó aún tener alguna más a su izquierda, para que poder tomar un trago y evitar responder a la pregunta un poco más.

—Creo que Sirius nos está ocultando algo —dijo Peter, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie —murmuró Sirius, antes de reunir la fuerza para responder en lo que esperaba desesperadamente que fuera la misma luz y forma burlona que los demás habían mostrado—. Simplemente no puedo soportar elegir de entre todas las bellezas que hay. Invitaría a todas.

—Estaríamos un poco apretados —se rio James.

—Parece una excusa —lo acusó Peter—. Al menos redúcelo a la mitad de una docena o algo así.

—¿Y que intentéis emparejarme con alguna? —Sirius se rio—. ¡De ninguna forma!

—¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó James inocentemente—. Como si nos gustara jugar a los casamenteros. No Sirius, dejaremos que consigas a la chica por ti mismo. Prometido. No tendrás ningún problema; eres el que tiene mejor físico de los cuatro. Si Remus puede conseguir una chica por su cuenta, no tendrás problemas.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Remus, al darse cuenta un poco tarde de que había habido algo como un insulto dirigido a él en lo que había dicho James.

—No quise decirlo así —gimió James, levantando las manos en señal de rendición mientras Remus le lanzaba una almohada, derramando la bebida de James en el proceso—. Pero tienes que admitir que tú y Charlie hacéis una pareja un poco extraña.

—Extraña, ¿cómo? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, no extraña exactamente —rectificó James, retrocediendo rápidamente a la expresión sincera de Remus—. Simplemente que no la habría elegido para ti, si hubiera tenido que emparejarte con alguien.

—No son la pareja más extraña en la escuela, sin embargo —comentó Peter—. Mira a Vicent y Sophie... el cerebro de Ravenclaw y la idiota de los Slytherins.

—¿ Y pasa con Connie y Steven? —James se rio—. Se llevan más de veinte centímetros y ella podría pasar por una de las parientes de Flitwick.

—Necesita una escalera para darle un beso —añadió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Al menos no tendrá que doblarse demasiado para chupársela —rio Peter entre dientes, para gran regocijo de los demás—. Todavía creo que hay algo entre Dumbledore y McGonagall —especuló Peter, unos minutos más tarde.

— _No_  lo hay —respondió James con un suspiro de absoluta impaciencia—. Te lo dije antes...

—Sí, sí, lo sé... —interrumpió Peter—. Dumbledore es gay. Sigo diciendo que no tienes ninguna prueba de ello.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

—¿No me digas que no habías escuchado ese rumor? —preguntó James—. Ha estado revoloteando de forma regular desde primer año.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en silencio. Estaba bastante seguro de que habría recordado ese rumor en particular si alguna vez lo hubiera oído, incluso susurrado junto a él.

—Ah, bueno —dijo James despreocupadamente—. A cada uno lo suyo y todo eso.

—Sigo diciendo que es un viejo chisme —sostuvo Peter—. Dumbledore y McGonagall son perfectos el uno para el otro.

—¿Tú que piensas Sirius? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

—Realmente no puedo imaginar a Dumbledore y McGonagall juntos —contestó Sirius, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante la idea.

—Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo de que es probablemente gay? —siguió adelante James.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Sirius apresuradamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre la idea de que dos tíos estén juntos?

Sirius sintió enrojecer su cara, y estuvo agradecido de que estuvieran en medio de la noche y que la mayoría de las velas se hubieran extinguido o derretido completamente desde hacían mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si estaba imaginando la forma en que la voz de James había perdido su tono burlón y juguetón, y sonaba mucho más grave que anteriormente. Tampoco sonaba tan ebrio como había parecido unos momentos antes. Era casi como si James estuviera investigando una respuesta que ya sabía. O tal vez Sirius estaba paranoico después de su conversación con Charlene.

Agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a arriesgarse a mirar a Remus, a pesar de que estaba un poco curioso acerca de lo que, en todo caso, agregara a esa conversación en particular.

Finalmente la conversación derivó hacia otros temas, y Sirius miró a Remus. Sin embargo, Remus estaba mirando fijamente a James y Peter, y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Más tarde esa noche, Sirius yacía despierto mucho después de que los otros chicos se hubieran ido a dormir. Los pensamientos de los besos que había compartido con Remus estaban plagando su mente, y cuanto más pensaba en ellos, más inquieto e incómodo se sentía. Eso, por supuesto, sólo le recordó sus actividades en Hogsmeade... que hizo todo menos ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Sirius saltó ligeramente al oír el sonido de la voz de James.

—Probablemente el exceso de azúcar —respondió Sirius en voz baja—. La próxima vez alguien debería traer alimentos más saludables para las fiestas.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —James se rio—. De todos modos, no es el azúcar, y lo sabes.

—No sé que quieres decir.

—Bueno, yo estoy inquieto porque estoy pensando en Lily. Reconozco los signos.

Sirius resopló, quien esperaba que ni negase ni confirmase la conjetura de James.

—¡Toma! —dijo James, y Sirius sintió que algo frío le golpeaba en la cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras recogía la revista que James le había lanzado y se frotaba la nariz.

—¿Qué es lo que parece? —preguntó James con un bufido.

—¿Una revista? —respondió Sirius, una sensación de frío de terror se apoderó de él mientras se preguntaba si James había estado revolviendo su baúl—. No creo que un poco de lectura ligera vaya a ayudarme a dormir —añadió, tratando de forzar la ligereza en su tono.

—No es esa clase de revista —respondió James—. Vamos, llévala al baño, ordénate, y luego regresa y duerme un poco.

Sirius se sentó y empezó a buscar a tientas la lámpara de aceite de la mesilla de noche. No estaba seguro de si quería ver la revista que James le había lanzado o no.

—No lo enciendas aquí —advirtió James—. Acabarás despertando a los demás. Ve al baño y verás lo que es.

—Está bien —respondió Sirius mientras salía de la cama. Entre más pronto hiciera esto, mejor.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Sirius encendió una lámpara para ver qué era lo que James le había lanzado.

—Oh, gracias a Merlín —susurró mientras miraba la portada de la revista, que mostraba una bruja un poco ligera de ropa señalando provocativamente el título  _Pícaras_   _brujas_. Las revistas pornográficas muggles no eran nada comparado con los magos en movimiento, y Sirius inmediatamente se preguntó dónde había comprado esto James, así como si también habría algún artículo de tíos a la venta.

Por un lado, Sirius estaba un poco avergonzado de que James se hubiera cerciorado de su problema tan fácilmente. Por otra parte, al menos no había descubierto la identidad, o incluso el sexo de la persona de la que Sirius estaba enamorado. Parecía que James no era tan hábil para adivinar que era gay, y que era heterosexual, como podría pensar antes de lo que dijo esa noche.

Sirius se sentó en uno de los bancos, reacio a volver al dormitorio por el momento. Con nada más que hacer, abrió la revista y la hojeó distraídamente. Las fotos de las brujas en topless guiñándole un ojo y ligando con él desde las páginas no le hicieron nada. Si hubiera tenido alguna vez persistentes pensamientos o dudas de que tal vez fuera sólo una fase, y que tenía que dejar de pensar en Remus cada minuto, desaparecerían para siempre mientras hojeaba desinteresadamente la revista.

Lo más interesante que realmente encontró en la revista fue una imagen de dos brujas sentadas a horcajadas en una motocicleta muggle. No hacía falta decir que no fue la mujer lo que había llamado su atención.

—Linda bicicleta —murmuró Sirius a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

—No te puedo prestar una motocicleta —dijo James desde la puerta con una sonrisa—. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido o algo así —añadió a modo de explicación de su presencia.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo —murmuró Sirius, empezando a levantarse de la banca. James le hizo un gesto hacia abajo, y se sentó junto a él en su lugar.

—Los otros todavía están dormidos —comentó.

—Deberíamos estar durmiendo un poco, también —respondió Sirius, moviéndose para levantarse de nuevo.

—Espera un minuto —dijo James, colocando una mano sobre su brazo para detenerlo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No has utilizado la revista —comentó James con una mirada mordaz a Sirius, que hizo que su cara volviera a ponerse roja de vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno, yo... eh...

—Las chicas no... um... te atraen, ¿verdad? —preguntó James en voz baja con una rápida mirada a la puerta para comprobar que no había sido seguido por uno de los otros chicos.

Sirius gimió, dándose ahora cuenta de que Charlene estaba en lo cierto, y que los otros estudiantes se preguntaban acerca de sus preferencias sexuales.

De alguna forma esta conversación con James era aún más incómoda que la que había tenido con Charlene, aunque sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con su increíble excitación de este momento, y el flagrante conocimiento de James de ese hecho.

—Er...

—No tienes que decirme si no quieres —le aseguró James a toda prisa—. Sé que no siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, y que me burlé de ti en el pasado por ser homosexual. Pero en realidad nunca pensé que lo fueras, sólo estaba echando unas risas. Pero, si lo eres... bueno... sólo pensé que tal vez podrías querer hablar.

—El pasado está en el pasado —dijo Sirius—. Ahora somos amigos, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —James asintió con la cabeza—. Pero, incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre esto, al menos habla con Remus.

—¿Remus? —susurró Sirius, mientras los pensamientos regresaban de la nada.

—Bueno,  _es_  tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

—Sí, él es mi mejor amigo —repitió Sirius en voz baja.

—Él lo entendería —le aseguró James—. Es bueno con cosas como esa. Me escuchó hablar sobre Lily durante horas, e incluso me ofreció algunos consejos sobre qué hacer acerca del problema.

—Lily ahora es un problema, ¿verdad? —bromeó Sirius.

—No quise decir eso —respondió James—. Y deja de cambiar de tema. ¿Vas a por los tíos?

Sirius asintió y suspiró. James asintió en respuesta, e hizo un gesto a la revista.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguna con tíos para prestarte.

Sirius se rio brevemente.

—Tengo unas cuantas en mi baúl, gracias.

—¿En serio? Nunca te he visto usar ninguna.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada que le recordó de qué estaban hablando.

—Oh, sí, claro —murmuró James.

—No los he usado en la escuela de todas formas —dijo Sirius—. Sólo me las traje porque no podía dejarlas en casa. Son revistas muggles, ya ves.

—¿Muggles? —preguntó James emocionado—. ¿En serio? ¿Puedo verlas?

Sirius rio.

—¿Quieres ver fotos de hombres desnudos? —le preguntó con escepticismo.

—Bueno, no, pero nunca he visto realmente una revista muggle antes... incluso Peter no tiene ninguna y su madre es muggle.

Sirius se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me estás recordando a mi madre en este momento? —preguntó.

James lo miró confuso.

—¿En serio?

Sirius asintió.

—Ella me sorprendió con las revistas antes de que regresáramos a la escuela, y el hecho de que eran muggles fue lo que más le molestó.

—¿Tu madre te pilló masturbándote con fotos de tíos desnudos? —preguntó James con asombro.

—¡Merlín, no! —explicó Sirius, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante la idea—. Ella sólo me sorprendió tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderlas la mañana que volvimos a la escuela. Se puso furiosa.

—Así que, ¿tu mamá acepta que seas gay? —preguntó James sorprendido—. Pensé que los Black le daban realmente importancia a la continuidad de la línea sangre pura y toda esa mierda.

—Lo hacen.

—Pero dijiste que era justo el que comprases cosas muggles lo que la había molestado.

—Sí, bueno, sigue insistiendo en casarme con alguna tía sangre pura sin cerebro y en que produzca un heredero —explicó Sirius—. Puedo follar con quien quiera, siempre y cuando no defraude a la familia.

—¿Supongo que no te vas a casar? —preguntó James, aunque en realidad no era una pregunta.

—Nunca —respondió Sirius con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se sentaron en el banquillo durante unos minutos más hasta que James habló de nuevo.

—Todavía creo que deberías hablar con Remus de todo esto. Es tu mejor amigo; merece saberlo.

—Ya lo sabe —respondió Sirius, como si esto debiera de haber sido bastante obvio.

—Nunca ha dicho nada —comentó James—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo sabe?

—Sí —murmuró Sirius—. Estoy seguro.

 _Tendría que haber sido obliviateado si no lo supiera_ , pensó en privado. Puede ser que le haya tomado un tiempo a Remus darse cuenta, pero el empujar su lengua en su garganta le habría dado una pista con bastante rapidez.

—Oh.

Sirius miró a James al decir esa tranquila exclamación.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

—¿Decir qué en voz alta?

—Pensaba sobre... er...

—No. ¿Me quieres iluminar?

—¡No!

—B-bien —dijo James, arrastrando las palabras—. Entonces, sobre Remus...

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Sirius, demasiado rápido, causando que James levantara una ceja interrogantemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te gusta? —preguntó James con una astuta sonrisa.

—¡Mierda!

—Eso es una respuesta un poco graciosa.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó Sirius con resignación.

James rio.

—No podía ser otra persona.

—Oh —Sirius se preguntaba si toda la maldita escuela sabría cómo se sentía acerca de Remus. Primero Charlene, ahora James... A este ritmo toda la población de Hogwarts sabría que le gustaba su mejor amigo antes de que se acercara el día de San Valentín.

—Bueno, ¿desde cuando?

—Desde hace un tiempo —respondió Sirius con un suspiro—. No estoy seguro de cuándo comenzó exactamente.

—Y supongo que Remus no está... ya sabes... interesado. ¿Incluso si fuera bi?

—No lo sé —mintió Sirius; no tenía derecho realmente para decir eso a los demás, incluso si Remus no estaba firmemente en negación.

—¿No le has preguntado? Oh, supongo que podría ser un poco incómodo, con eso de que tiene novia. Pero nunca se sabe, podría batear para ambos sentidos.

—No estaba saliendo con ella cuando se enteró.

—¿Y? —preguntó James—. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Lo besé, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Sirius antes de enterrar su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Supongo que no te devolvió el beso? —preguntó James en voz baja—. Lo siento, compañero.

—Oh, él me lo devolvió perfectamente —murmuró Sirius sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo, y lo que Remus podría decir cuando se enterase—. Con lengua y todo.

—Uf, eso es más de lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Lo siento. De todos modos, me devolvió el beso, pero luego dijo que estaba borracho. Fue en quinto año, en su cumpleaños. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos separamos por el camino de regreso de las cocinas?

James asintió en silencio.

—Fue en la sala común, después de que volviéramos. No hablamos nada y luego vino a decirme que tenía novia, y lo siguiente que sé es que se fue a Hogsmeade con Charlie para su primera cita.

—¿No hablaste con él cuando estuvo sobrio?

—¡ _No estaba_  borracho!

—Lo siento. Pero, ¿has hablado con él?

—Por supuesto que he intentado hablar con él, maldita sea —rompió Sirius—. ¡Un montón de veces!

—¡Hey! Estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Lo siento.

—Realmente fue hace tiempo, entonces —comentó James—. Lleva saliendo bastante tiempo con Charlie.

—No importa —murmuró Sirius—. No vas a dejar que Remus, ni nadie, sepa esto, ¿verdad?

James negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera a Peter? —preguntó Sirius.

—A Peter no le importa si eres marica —comentó James—. Su tío favorito vive con otro hombre.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada si no quieres que lo haga.

—Gracias —respondió Sirius—. Ahora, creo que voy a volver a la cama.

—Está bien —respondió James en voz baja—. ¿Y Sirius?

—¿Sí? —Sirius se detuvo en la puerta para mirar a James, quien ahora se estaba poniendo en pie.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué está vez?

—Porque no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarte con tu problema.

—No importa. Buenas noches, James.

Diez minutos más tarde Sirius estaba de vuelta en la cama, todavía despierto y aún muy excitado.

—¿Sirius? —susurró James. Sirius volvió la cabeza para ver a James hurgando en el estante cerca de su cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Buscando algo.

—¿El qué?

—¡Esto! —exclamó James mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un libro de la estantería.

—¿No estarás ahora realmente pensando en hacer los deberes? —bromeó Sirius.

—Difícilmente. No, esto es mi álbum de fotos.

—¿Y lo necesitas en medio de la noche porque...

—Porque es donde guardo todas nuestras fotos —explicó James, como si fuera bastante obvio—. Aquí, elige el que te guste.

Pasó el álbum a Sirius, quien se sentó para mirar a James, pero no tomó el álbum.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, hay algunas de Remus aquí —explicó James.

—¿Y para qué necesito una foto de Remus? —preguntó Sirius—. No creo que le guste que lo ponga en la mesita de noche.

—No es mi intención de que lo pongas como decoración —respondió James rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Sirius y comenzaba a hojear el álbum.

—¿Cuántas fotos tienes de Lily? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad al ver una página llena de imágenes de la vivaz pelirroja.

—Unas pocas —respondió James con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Hay una palabra para esto, ¿sabes?

—¿Hmm?

—Acosador.

—¡Idiota! —respondió James con una carcajada mientras hojeaba las páginas—. Aquí hay algunas de Remus de la final del partido del año pasado.

Sirius suspiró.

—Guárdalas.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar —susurró James—. Tú mismo dijiste que te gusta —Señaló a una de las fotografías—. ¿Qué tal esta?

Sirius miró la foto de Remus, sin camisa y sonriendo a la cámara.

—Podría ser mejor en vez de una revista de tíos —continuó James—. No lleva casi tanto como los pájaros en correr. ( **2** )

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó Sirius—. ¿Crees que quiero una foto de Remus para que pueda... mientras... mientras que... yo... yo...

—Todo el mundo lo hace, Sirius —le dijo James tranquilamente mientras empujaba el álbum de nuevo a las manos de Sirius.

—No con las fotos de sus mejores amigos, no lo hacen.

James sonrió con malicia.

—Te va a venir bien.

—No quiero una foto de Remus —insistió Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. No necesito una foto de él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Guarda el álbum.

—Está bien. Pero sabes dónde está, si cambias de opinión —James finalmente tomó el álbum y lo guardó en la estantería—. Pero en serio, amigo, necesitas resolver este problema. Habla con él de nuevo. O sigue adelante. Sabes... tengo un primo lejano de Hufflepuff que también prefiere los tíos. Podría arreglarlo con él.

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás seguro? Es un buen tío, y sé que piensa que eres lindo.

—¿Lindo? —Sirius lo miró horrorizado.

—Bueno, fue en tercer año cuando lo dijo —admitió James—. No nos llevamos exactamente demasiado bien en este momento, pero me preguntó quién era esa monada del dormitorio. Remus no estaba aquí oficialmente, fue justo antes de enterarme de que lo tenías aquí oculto. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba hablando de Peter. Podría hablar con él, si te gusta...

—No, gracias —repitió Sirius—. Sólo hay un chico que me gusta, y no sería justo para tu primo engañarle.

—Estaría tan agradecido por una cita que no le importaría —bromeó James—. Además, me debe un favor muy grande.

—Pienso que tarde o temprano tendrá segundas intenciones.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.

—Claro, James. Ahora, ¿podemos, por favor, dormir un poco?

—¿Es esa la forma educada de decirme que me calle?

—Si quieres.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Sirius.

—Buenas noches, James.

James se metió en la cama y apagó la lámpara. En cuestión de minutos, James estaba roncando como los otros dos chicos de la habitación. Sin embargo, Sirius todavía estaba despierto. Miró a la estantería donde James había puesto el álbum de fotos. Había estado diciendo la verdad cuando le había dicho que no necesitaba una foto de Remus, lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos e imaginarse al otro muchacho tan claramente como si estuviera parado en frente de él. Se giró mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Lamentablemente el sueño estaba determinado a eludir a Sirius, y finalmente cedió a la tentación a lo que había sido una presencia constante desde que se había metido en la cama. Sentado, cerró cuidadosamente las cortinas alrededor de la cama, y se aseguró de echar un encantamiento para que ningún sonido se escapara al resto de la habitación. Luego, se tumbó de nuevo, buscando a tientas el cordón de su pijama y deslizando lentamente su mano en el interior.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando mientras a Remus estando a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá de Hogsmeade, y como le había besado. Separó sus labios ligeramente y sacó la lengua para humedecerlos, imaginando que el toque venía de Remus una vez más.

Entonces Sirius imaginó que Remus estaba en la cama con él, besándolo, tocándolo, acariciándolo. Si lo intentaba arduamente, casi podía recordar la sensación de Remus acostado a su lado mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro, y sabía que no duraría mucho.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo después, sin querer abandonar la fantasía. Pero con el tiempo entreabrió los ojos, sólo para ver que su cama estaba tan vacía de Remus como lo había estado antes de esa noche... como siempre lo había estado. Se limpió y se giró a un lado, con la esperanza de poder dormir algún tiempo antes del amanecer; sus movimientos movieron una de las cortinas de la cama, y miró a través de ella hacia donde Remus estaba acostado en su cama, tan despierto como él mismo estaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado despierto, y si algún sonido se había escapado de los confines de la cama.

—¿Remus? —susurró—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí, algo me despertó.

—¿Sabes qué? —susurró Sirius, con la esperanza de que Remus respondiera que no lo había oído.

—No —respondió Remus—. ¿No puedes dormir bien?

—No —dijo Sirius con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Remus mientras se sentaba y se arrastraba hasta el borde de su cama.

Sirius sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza, mientras un malvado diablillo en su hombro le susurraba en su oído que le dijera a Remus lo que había estado haciendo, sólo para ver cuál era su reacción.

—Tengo frío —respondió finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ven aquí —dijo Remus—. Quiero hablar contigo de todas formas.

Sirius asintió y salió de la cama. Se puso la bata, y se unió a Remus en su cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre las lunas llenas —susurró Remus mientras tiraba de las cortinas para cerrarlas.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —preguntó Sirius—. No ha sido malo los últimos meses, ¿verdad?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, ha estado bien. No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Es Charlie —dijo Remus—. Quiere venir con nosotros en las lunas llenas.

—¿Qué? —siseó Sirius—. No puede.

—Quiere pedir permiso a la profesora McGonagall —dijo Remus.

—No la necesitamos allí —insistió Sirius—. Interfiriendo y metiendo las narices donde no la llaman. Yo soy el que te cuida después de las lunas, no ella. Soy el que vela por Lunático.

—Sé que me cuidas —susurró Remus, tratando de animar a Sirius en voz baja para no despertar a los demás—. Y no quiero que nadie más lo haga.

—¿No?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Ella va a enloquecer cuando vea la transformación.

Sirius asintió, aunque no creía que fuera el caso. Sabía que era el propio miedo de Remus que le hacía creer que iba a correr por los árboles si alguna vez viera al lobo. Si hubiera creído sinceramente que lo abandonaría, sabía que probablemente haría todo lo posible para alentar a Remus para que le permitiera acompañarlos. Sin embargo, como no lo era, la principal cosa que atravesaba la mente de Sirius era que las lunas llenas eran su tiempo con Remus. Era su lugar asegurarse de que todo estaría bien para Remus por las mañanas, su misión era velar al lobo toda la noche, y su trabajo cuidar de Remus por la mañana. Él no quería ni necesitaba a Charlene junto a ellos.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a convencerla? —dijo Remus, y Sirius se encontró asintiendo una vez más.

No tenía ninguna intención de compartir las lunas llenas con Charlene, y cuanto antes lo supiera la chica, mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Eso de "ni la posibilidad que el de una maldita bola de nieve" es una expresión urbana inglesa. Originalmente es "snowball's chance in hell" y significa imposible, poco probable o nulas posibilidades de salir con alguien.
> 
> (2) Originalmente pone "He's not wearing nearly as much as some of the birds in mine". Es una expresión del que no he encontrado una traducción exacta ni ninguna otra forma en la que encaje adecuadamente, por lo que he cambiado un par de palabras para que cobre más sentido. Como creo que habréis entendido (o eso espero), significará algo como que teniendo una foto hace que uno se corra más rápido, usando la frase metafóricamente con lo rápido que echa a volar un pájaro. Como siempre, si alguien tiene idea de una traducción mejor, me gustaría que me lo dijera.


	45. Happy birthday

No fue fácil tratar de convencer a Charlene de que no los acompañase a casa de Remus cuando llegase la próxima luna llena. Sin embargo, al final fue la profesora McGonagall, quien puso su pie en el suelo y le negó su permiso.

Sirius sospechaba que podría haber tomado una decisión diferente si Remus hubiera estado entusiasmado con la idea. Pero ya que había dejado claro que prefería que sólo Sirius estuviera con él, McGonagall le había dicho a Charlene que debía permanecer en Hogwarts, y que estaría manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella para que cumpliera esa regla.

Charlene no estuvo feliz por eso, y ella y Remus tuvieron su primera pelea real por ese lioso asunto.

Sirius había consolado a Remus, diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse, que todavía estaría allí para él, igual que siempre.

Habría sido feliz si ese hubiera sido el final de la relación de Remus con Charlene, pero cuando regresó una noche al dormitorio de los chicos, una semana después de la pelea, se encontró con Remus y Charlene sentados en la cama de Remus, arreglando de una forma muy clara las cosas.

Sirius se quedó en la puerta, mirándolos estúpidamente.

La camisa de Remus estaba fuera del pantalón y la corbata deshecha. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y su cabello era un desastre.

Desde la puerta veía la espalda de Charlene, pero por sus acciones apresuradas desde su entrada, se dio cuenta de que su propia camisa también estaba desabrochada.

—Perdón —murmuró—. No sabía que había alguien aquí.

—¡Sirius! —lo llamó Remus, pero Sirius ya se apresuraba a salir de la puerta, tratando de empujar la imagen de lo que había visto fuera de su mente.

No hablaron de ello, aunque Sirius pasó mucho más tiempo de lo que quería pensando en ello. Se preguntó hasta qué punto Remus había ido con Charlene, pero no se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

* * *

Cuando Remus se despertó la mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, se encontró que un pequeño pergamino lo esperaba en la mesita de noche.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —preguntó a Sirius, después de que se hubiera despertado el otro chico.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y bostezó.

—No. Parece uno de los pergaminos que McGonagall envía a los prefectos cuando quiere convocar una reunión.

—Pero no soy prefecto.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —respondió Sirius—. Sólo estoy diciendo que lo parece.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que es? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas? —sugirió Peter, mientras salía de la cama.

Remus asintió y rompió el sello del rollo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sirius.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Quiere que vaya a su oficina después del desayuno.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

—Nada que justifique una citación del director —dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tal vez quiere desearte un feliz cumpleaños? —bromeó Peter—. Eres la mascota de los profesores después de todo.

Remus se rio y puso el pergamino en la mesilla de noche.

—¡Hey! ¿Está ahí la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore? —preguntó James.

Remus se rio de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo cambiará tan pronto como lo use. Sabe que no somos de fiar con tal importante información.

—Aguafiestas.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió corriendo por las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor, con ganas de comer su desayuno tan rápido como pudiera con el fin de descubrir mucho antes que quería hablar Dumbledore con él.

—Podrías habernos esperado —lo regañó Sirius mientras se deslizaba sobre la banco al lado de Remus.

Remus, quien casi había terminado su desayuno en el momento en que los otros chicos se unieron con él, se disculpó dando un bocado al pan tostado y poniéndose de pie.

Estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció detrás de él.

—Estoy segura de que cuando el profesor Dumbledore pidió verte después del desayuno, quería decir en el momento en que normalmente lo terminas, no tan pronto como puedas correr.

Apuntó con su varita en la mesa, y convocó un completo desayuno inglés en el sitio de Remus.

—Pero el profesor... —comenzó Remus.

—Come tu desayuno —ordenó McGonagall, interrumpiéndolo con una mirada que no admitía ninguna discusión—. Todo. O le diré la señora Pomfrey que no estás comiendo adecuadamente.

—¡No puedes! —exclamó Remus, aunque se volvió a sentar.

—Come —repitió McGonagall, su expresión facial y el tono dejaba bastante claro que sin duda lo haría.

Remus asintió y cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor.

—Profesora, ¿sabe por qué el profesor Dumbledore quiere verme?

—Sí —respondió McGonagall—. Pero eso es algo que él debe decirte, no yo. No te preocupes, no estás en problemas. No puedo probar que tú y tus amigos sois los responsables de que las bolas de cristal del profesor Delphi de repente captarán señales de la televisión muggle, aunque tengo mis sospechas.

James echó zumo de calabaza por la nariz ante el comentario de McGonagall. Por supuesto que su jefa de casa conocía quienes eran responsables, y todo el mundo sabía que la razón por la que probablemente no era tan dura de lo normal era porque Gryffindor estaba actualmente empatado junto con Hufflepuff en la Copa de las Casas.

McGonagall resopló ante los espantosos modales en la mesa de su alumno antes de irse, dejando a los muchachos terminar de comer.

Remus estaba comiendo la última yema de huevo, cuando llegó el correo vía lechuza.

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo Sirius mientras que cuatro lechuzas descendían a su plato, dos de ellas mucho más interesadas en robar su última rebanada de tocino que entregar su correo.

—¿De dónde salieron todas? —preguntó Peter, empujando lejos a la tercera lechuza, que había decidido que en lugar de pelear contra las dos aves más grandes por el tocino de Sirius, intentaría tener suerte con el plato de salchichas de Peter.

—Bueno, esta es de mi madre —dijo Sirius, señalando el pájaro que Peter estaba espantando. Él renunció a su desayuno, y en su lugar tomó sus cartas—. Y esta es de Regulus —Lo colocó sobre la mesa y se fue a la segunda lechuza—. Y esta parece ser para Remus, cuyo gravado se ve menos apetecible que el mío. Aquí tienes —Le pasó la carta a Remus.

—Es de Greyback —comentó Remus.

—¿Qué tiene que decirte? —preguntó Sirius, mientras tomaba la carta de su madre de Peter y abordaba al último pájaro para ver quién más le había escrito—. Ah, también hay uno de Benjy.

—¿Todavía estás escribiéndote con él? —preguntó Remus, levantando la vista de su propia carta con expresión molesta.

—No empieces —murmuró Sirius, poniendo la carta a un lado y abriendo primero la de Regulus—. Parece que Reg ha encontrado novia —comentó mientras leía por encima la carta—. Es una muggle de Londres que visita a su padre en Australia, cerca de su escuela durante las vacaciones.

—A tu madre le encantará —comentó James con una sonrisa.

Remus frunció el ceño sobre la mesa. ¿Qué sabría James sobre la madre de Sirius? ¡Ni siquiera había conocido a la mujer! Aún se molestó más cuando a Sirius no pareció importarle su comentario y asentía estando de acuerdo.

—Me pregunto si le ha escrito para contárselo —dijo Sirius mientras abría la carta de su madre.

—¿Lo ha hecho? —preguntó Remus.

—Parece que no —respondió Sirius—. Aunque podría haberme enviado esto antes de que lo supiera. Estoy seguro de que lo habría mencionado si lo sabía cuando me escribió. No hay nada que odie más que los muggles, a menos que estos se atrevan a mezclarse con los magos, por supuesto.

—¿Estará muy enfadada?

—Bueno, no va a estar exactamente contenta al respecto —dijo Sirius con un suspiro—. Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho Greyback?

—Quiere que lo visite —respondió Remus—. Al parecer sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que cumplo la mayoría de edad este año. A los menores de edad no se les permite visitar el campo, a menos que estén encerrados en uno, pero ahora soy un adulto que puede visitarle.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Sirius.

—No lo sé —dijo Remus—. Quiero saber por qué intervino para ayudarme, ya que ahora sé mucho más de él que antes.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad—. Creía que eran realmente cautelosos acerca de cualquier información sobre él.

—Lo son. Pero lo busqué en el Registro de Hombres Lobo en el Ministerio el pasado verano.

—Nunca lo mencionaste.

—Se me olvidó, con lo de mis verdaderos padres y todo eso. De todos modos, lo busqué y...

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Es justo lo que dice todo el mundo. La lista de sus víctimas era enorme, sólo soy un nombre entre muchos.

—Sin embargo, apuesto a que no se ha convertido en tutor de ninguno de los demás —Sirius señaló.

—Yo también —murmuró Remus—. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Tal vez si lo visitas, él te dirá por qué —adivinó Sirius.

—No estoy completamente seguro de si quiero visitarlo —admitió Remus—. Es el tipo de hombre lobo que hace tan difícil para los demás que seamos aceptados por el resto de la sociedad. Si hubiera estado encerrado en las lunas llenas entonces tampoco sería un hombre lobo. Son de aquellos que corren libremente haciendo que el Ministerío nos obligue a encerranos.

—¿Tal vez ha cambiado?

—O quizás no lo ha hecho.

—No vas a saberlo a menos que lo visites.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaré en ello. No es como si pudiera ir hasta las vacaciones de verano de todos modos.

—Tal vez deberías de hablar de ello con Dumbledore, ya que vas a verlo.

—No quiero molestarlo con esto —respondió Remus con un movimiento de cabeza—. Se supone que ahora debo ser un adulto; no debería de estar preguntándole a mi tutor si debo o no debo ir. Se supone que debo de tomar mis propias decisiones sobre esas cosas.

—Todavía puedes pedirle consejo.

—Voy a pensar en ello —repitió Remus—. Todavía no sé para qué quiere verme.

—Al menos sabemos que estamos a salvo sobre las bolas de cristal —dijo James en un tono demasiado alto, llamando así la atención de un prefecto de la mesa de Hufflepuff, quien inmediatamente le quitó veinte puntos.

—Ahora nos pusiste por delante de la Copa —dijo el estudiante que se sentaba al lado del prefecto con una sonrisa.

James lo miró e hizo un gesto obsceno, y de inmediato comenzaron a tramar una broma a los Hufflepuffs para antes de que pasara la semana.

Remus metió la carta de Greyback en el bolsillo de su túnica y se puso de pie una vez más.

—¿Alguno de vosotros le hará saber a la profesora Sprout dónde estoy? —preguntó.

Sirius asintió.

—Desde luego, aunque apuesto a que ella ya sabe que Dumbledore te llamó. Nos vemos más tarde.

En el momento en que Remus llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore, se estaba arrepintiendo de comer tanto. A pesar de que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que no estaba en problemas, aún estaba muy nervioso, y ahora que el momento había llegado, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enfermo.

—Ah, Remus —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Toma asiento. Gracias por venir.

Remus parpadeó confundido una vez o dos y se sentó. Dumbledore estaba actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho de rechazar una llamada a la oficina del director.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana —dijo Dumbledore, rebuscando entre los papeles que estaban dispersos por todo su escritorio—. No dudes en ayudarte con un caramelo de limón o una rana de chocolate si tienes un poco de hambre.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Remus.

—Un caramelo de limón o una rana de chocolate —repitió Dumbledore, señalando el plato de dulces en su escritorio—. Me imagino que todavía no tienes hambre, pero probablemente lo tendrás más adelante. Por cierto, a menudo encuentro raras tarjetas en las ranas de chocolate, ya que me los envían desde la fábrica, por lo que no te sorprendas si tu propia colección tendrá una rareza o dos para el final de la mañana.

—¿Obtiene los dulces directamente de la fábrica? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí —confirmó Dumbledore—. Lo han hecho durante años, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de por qué. Tal vez me inscribí en el accidentalmente... Se me ha debido de pasar con tanto papeleo, ¿sabes cómo es?

Remus asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era, y se estaba preguntado aún más por qué había sido convocado.

―Ah, querrás saber por qué estás aquí —anunció Dumbledore, dando toda la impresión de haber sacado ese mismo pensamiento de la mente de Remus.

Remus asintió de nuevo y se movió nerviosamente.

—Me temo que son malas noticias —le dijo Dumbledore—. Es papeleo, y mucho. Una tarea bastante ardua y tediosa, pero necesaria.

—¿Papeleo? —repitió Remus.

—Sí.Tienes hoy diecisiete años, lo que significa, por supuesto, que tienes ahora la mayoría de edad. También significa que tenemos mucho que arreglar. Lo habría dejado para el fin de semana, pero me temo que estaré en el Wizengamot durante el período lectivo. Espero que no te importe si faltas a Herbología...

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, bien —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. En primer lugar, tu residencia en Hogsmeade...

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, como sabes, la casa fue comprada por tu hermano, bajo un nombre falso; por supuesto, pero ahora tenemos que transferirlo a tu nombre.

Remus asintió mientras Dumbledore sacaba un grueso montón de papeles de la pila en su escritorio.

—Romulus solucionó el asunto complicado del nombre falso antes de ser sentenciado y encarcelado en Azkaban, y también comenzó los trámites que te permitirían tener la propiedad en tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Se te han mantenido los derechos hasta ahora. Como ya eres mayor de edad, puedes terminar lo que empezó y hacerte cargo de la propiedad.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó Remus. Era una estupidez. Sabía que Romulus no iba a volver, que era un fantasma después de todo, pero había algo más en ello en firmar los documentos para adquirir la casa.

—Sería conveniente —dijo Dumbledore—. No se puede poner la conexión a la Red Flu a menos que la propiedad esté a tu nombre, y luego están las facturas a considerar.

—¿Facturas?

—Oh, sí —le aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Me temo que la mayoría de edad trae consigo responsabilidades y todo tipo de gastos. Hasta ahora, las facturas de tu casa han sido pagadas con el fondo del dinero que Romulus te asignó. Como tutor, me he encargado de ello por ti durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, una vez que el papeleo esté completado, serás libre para acceder al fondo cuando lo desees, y serás responsable de asegurarte de que las facturas se pagan.

—Espera un minuto —interrumpió Remus—. ¿Tengo dinero?

—No es mucho —le dijo Romulus, y Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿No podrías avisarme de qué estás aquí o algo? —rompió Remus.

—Llevo aquí casi todo el tiempo —respondió Romulus—. No es mucho dinero, sólo te salvara de pagar las facturas. Sin embargo, debería ser suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos esenciales hasta que dejes la escuela, y tal vez durante seis meses después, justo hasta que encuentres un trabajo por tu cuenta y tengas tus propios ingresos. Aunque para estar seguros, es posible que desees considerar buscar trabajo en las vacaciones de verano.

—Tendrás que notificar a los distintos establecimientos de tu intención de hacerte cargo de los pagos —explicó Dumbledore, agitando un gran montón de papeles con un suspiro.

—Hay un montón —dijo Remus con una mueca.

—Me temo que siempre es el caso —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Algunos de ellos probablemente pueden esperar hasta verano, pero otros requieren tu atención inmediata. El _A_ _ccio Agua_ _de_ _servicios_  te cortará el suministro de agua si no se mantiene al día los pagos, que, estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo, sería bastante incómodo durante las lunas llenas. Del mismo modo, los  _hechizos anti-muggles_  deben mantenerse. Si bien no todas las casas de Hogsmeade lo tienen, si la mayoría, y en vista de tu estado, bueno, no queremos ningún muggle vagando hasta tu casa durante la luna llena, ¿verdad?

—No —confirmo Remus inmediatamente.

—También me tomé la libertad de obtener los formularios de solicitud necesarios para conseguir que se conecte a la Red Flu —continuó Dumbledore—. Normalmente tarda alrededor de seis semanas que funcione la Red, así que deberías de ser capaz de volver a casa por flu en la próxima luna llena. Me temo que hay un costo bastante fuerte por la tarifa, aunque no son tan elevados si no mantienes la conexión todo el año. Una vez que desaparezca el tarro de polvos flu que recibas, me temo que tendrás que pagar para renovarlo. Te dejaré los detalles de la empresa que suministra a la escuela, son bastantes competitivos con sus precios.

Remus hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio.

—¿Me puedo permitir pagar lo establecido? —preguntó.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió.

—¿Tal vez, como mayor de edad presente, no te importará si pago la tarifa por ti? —sugirió—. Aunque el resto de los pagos estarán a tu cargo una vez que esté conectado.

—¿Haría eso? —preguntó Romulus, repitiendo los propios pensamientos de Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió y tomó la información del pago de la solicitud, rellenándolo mientras observaban.

Remus acercó la silla más cercana a la mesa y cogió el resto de la solicitud. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y pasó una pluma a Remus.

—Tal vez podría empezar —dijo—. Desafortunadamente, cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, no hay forma mágica de modificar los formularios. El pergamino no permite este tipo de acciones con el fin de prevenir el fraude.

Remus terminó la tramitación de la Red Flu, y luego se volvió a los papeles con respecto a la propiedad de la casa en sí. Sintió que su mano temblaba mientras miraba la línea donde se suponía tenía que firmar.

—¿Rem? —preguntó Romulus en voz baja.

—Parece tan definitivo... —respondió Remus—. ¿Por qué me cediste los papeles de la casa tan pronto como te capturaron?

—Debido a que lo necesitas más que yo —le dijo Romulus—. No es como si lo necesitase en donde estoy.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieras sido puesto en libertad después de seis años? ¿Y si no hubieras...?

—Habría confiado en que mi hermano pequeño no permitiría que me quedara en la calle —respondió Romulus con una sonrisa—. Esto fue sólo una medida de precaución para asegurarme de tu seguridad, en caso de que algo me sucediera.

—¿Tengo que firmar? —susurró Remus.

Romulus miró a Dumbledore, quien sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta no formulada antes de responder a la otra.

—Me temo que sí —le dijo—. La fianza sólo está activa hasta hoy, lo que significa que solo hasta hoy puedo actuar como tutor. Si no tomas la responsabilidad de la propiedad me temo que será embargada en un plazo de seis meses como máximo. Las propiedades de Hogsmeade son muy codiciadas, y todavía necesitas la casa, y lo más importante, el sótano, en el futuro previsible.

—No pensaba que las casas de la zona eran tan solicitadas —comentó Remus mientras firmaba el papel con una floritura y lo empujaba al otro lado del escritorio—. Si son tan difíciles de conseguir, ¿cómo lo hizo Rom?

Dumbledore sonrió misteriosamente.

—Digamos que tan pronto como descubrí que un mago de menor de edad, llevando otro consigo, preguntaba sobre las propiedades, me aseguré de que la casa fuera totalmente inadecuada para cualquier otro comprador que preguntase al respecto. Es sorprendente la caída de los precios cuando los rumores comienzan a revolotear por los alrededores.

—¿Empezó los rumores? —adivinó Remus.

Dumbledore simplemente sonrió.

—Ahora, los papeles del fondo de Gringotts…

Remus lentamente se hizo paso a través de los diversos montones de papeles, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la mañana.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, cuando llegó a los trámites para el Registro de Hombres Lobo.

—¿Pero no estoy ya registrado? —preguntó Remus—. Vi mi nombre en el libro el verano pasado.

—Sí, tienes razón, estás registrado —confirmó Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, este es el papeleo que debes firmar para confirmar que estás tomando las precauciones apropiadas en las noches de luna llena. También estás dando permiso para ser inspeccionado por el Ministerio en las noches de luna llena, para que puedan ver que estás cumplimento las medidas.

—¿Debo de hacerlo? —preguntó Remus con un gesto de molestia. No quería que la gente hurgara en su casa, especialmente durante las lunas llenas, sólo alteraría a Lunático tener extraños en el sitio.

—No —confirmó Dumbledore—. Pero hay un proyecto de ley que será aprobada por el Ministerio, y que sin duda entrará en vigor a finales de año, lo que les dará permiso para inspeccionar a todos los hombres lobo de esta forma, independientemente de si han dado su permiso. Sospecho que aquellos quienes no han dado su consentimiento serán visitados en primer lugar y con más frecuencia.

Remus se volvió hacia el formulario y continuó leyendo.

—Dice que si no tomo las precauciones adecuadas, puedo ser enviado al campo de criaturas peligrosas de por vida.

—Así es —estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore—, sin embargo, te aseguro que los hechizos de tu casa son más que adecuadas. Los campamentos son un último recurso para aquellos que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir y por lo tanto son un peligro para el resto de la población. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por eso.

Remus asintió y firmó los papeles.

—¿Siguiente? —preguntó con cansada resignación.

—Toma un caramelo de pera —dijo Dumbledore en su lugar—. Te advertí que sería una mañana bastante larga y tediosa. Sin embargo, conseguirás algunas ventajas con todo esto…

Remus sonrió y tomó un dulce.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó.

—Bueno, para empezar, cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano, si lo deseas, puedes permanecer en Hogsmeade. No necesitarás permiso de nadie para ir y venir cuando te plazca, también puedes invitar a cualquier persona que desees que se quede contigo. Como adulto legal, tendrás mucha más libertad, y puedes pasar el verano como desees.

Remus asintió.

—Recibí una carta de Fenrir Greyback esta mañana —se encontró diciendo de repente.

—Pensé que podría hacerlo —respondió Dumbledore—. Te puedo asegurar de que ya ha pagado tus cuotas para el año que viene, así que nada de lo que suceda entre los dos amenazará tu lugar en Hogwarts. Pagó todos los gastos de escolaridad tan pronto como confirmó tu asistencia.

Remus dio un suspiro de alivio, aunque no se le había ocurrido de que podría haber tenido que conseguir dinero para pagar sus propios gastos de la escuela para el último año de su educación.

Dumbledore asintió comprensivamente antes de continuar.

—Te ha preguntado si puedes visitarle en verano, ¿no?

Remus asintió.

—¡No puede ir! —ordenó Romulus.

—Bien, ahora —intervino Dumbledore—, creo que podría ser bueno para Remus satisfacer al hombre lobo que es responsable de su condición.

—No veo por qué —espetó Romulus—. Ese monstruo es mejor dejarlo dónde está, y cuanto más lejos esté de Remus, mejor.

—Por otro lado, Remus nunca antes ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con otro hombre lobo...

—Si quiere hablar con hombres lobo, entonces puede visitar el Servicio de Apoyo a Hombres lobo del Ministerio. No necesita ver a Greyback.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—¿Quién podría tener ganas de hacer una visita a ese monstruo?

—¿Para una mejor comprensión de lo que es, tal vez?

—¡Él sabe lo que es!¡Ha tenido más de diez años para acostumbrarse a ello!

—Pero, ¿lo hace? —contrarrestó Dumbledore.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hace! —gritó Romulus. Estaba claro para Remus que Romulus se estaba poniendo más y más enfadado ante la actitud calmada de Dumbledore.

Remus se recostó en su asiento mientras su hermano procedía a gritarle a Albus Dumbledore, el último de los cuales sólo estaba sentado tranquilamente, sin ni siquiera levantar la voz.

—Romulus —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja cuando parecía que Romulus finalmente se había calmado—. Remus aborda su licantropía notablemente, pero no creo que tenga completamente aceptado lo que es.

—¡Es un maldito hombre lobo! ¡Él lo sabe!

—Claro que sí —estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore—. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Remus se ve como un monstruo por su licantropía. Todavía tiene que darse cuenta de que, así como hay buenos y malos entre los magos y brujas, también hay buenos y malos entre los hombres lobo de este mundo.

—El lobo es un monstruo —interrumpió Remus—. Ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que sea como Greyback.

—No —acordó Dumbledore—. No creo que lo hagas. Todavía luchas por aceptar tu parte de hombre lobo.

—¿Qué sugiere? —preguntó Remus—. No puedo dejar que el lobo corra libremente por pueblo y ataque a la gente, lo único que puedo hacer es encerrarme cuando sale la luna llena.

—No estoy sugiriendo que hagas algo diferente con respecto a tu seguridad. Los reglamentos del Ministerio son para la seguridad de todos, incluido tú. Pero Remus, eres un hombre lobo, y el lobo va a ser una parte de ti durante el resto de tu vida, no puedes seguir a odiándolo tanto como lo haces.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo odio? —interrumpió Remus.

—Porque que me lo dijiste —respondió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa bastante petulante—. El lobo es una parte de ti, y si no lo aceptas, con el tiempo te volverá loco. El lobo detectará tu ira y resentimiento hacia él, y te castigará cada vez que salga la luna llena.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —susurró Remus.

—Ahora eres un adulto —explicó Dumbledore—. Esto significa que el lobo está totalmente maduro, y lo estará aún más en sintonía con tus sentimientos. Ya habrás notado que cuando estás molesto o enfadado el lobo es más violento…

Remus asintió.

—Cuando tengo una pelea con Sirius, se enfada mucho.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Cómo te fue la luna llena del primer mes después de que no recibieras tu invitación a Hogwarts?

—Mal —respondió Romulus por él.

—No me sorprende —dijo Dumbledore—. Remus, vas a estar enfrentándote a prejuicios a cada paso. Te encontrarás luchando por encontrar trabajo debido a tu licantropía. Encontrarás que tu vida siempre necesitará ajustarse por las lunas llenas, y no siempre será agradable. El resentimiento crecerá con cada rechazo y con cada oportunidad perdida. La parte del lobo detectará eso y, si no aprendes a aceptarlo, finalmente te matará.

Remus palideció mientras miraba al director.

—¡No hay necesidad de asustarle de esa forma! —rompió Romulus.

—Es necesario —respondió Dumbledore con firmeza—. Entiendo por qué nunca se lo has explicado, es difícil determinar cuando un niño es capaz de entender algo tan complejo como la licantropía. Pero si no se le explica todas las ramificaciones, lo pondrás aún más en peligro.

—¡Sigue sin necesitar ver a Greyback! —resopló Romulus.

—Aunque todavía es decisión de Remus, no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Dumbledore—. Tiene que saber que el monstruo no es necesariamente el lobo en el interior del hombre, a veces es el mismo hombre. No puede saberlo realmente hasta que lo vea por sí mismo.

—Puede ver su expediente en el registro —argumentó Romulus.

—Ya lo hice —interrumpió Remus—. Lo vi el verano pasado.

—¿Hay algo que no fisgonearas el verano pasado? —preguntó Romulus con un rastro de su habitual humor.

—No tuve oportunidad de inmiscuirme en tu vida amorosa —bromeó Remus en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Romulus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo ir contigo al campo —dijo—. Tienen salas para mantener fuera a los espíritus en caso de que molesten a los reclusos.

—Residentes —modificó Dumbledore—. Ellos prefieren ser llamarlos residentes.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Romulus—. Todavía no puedo entrar en el perímetro. Hay por todas partes una barrera de unos quince metros de distancia por tierra excepto por el norte, donde la barrera se detiene en el arroyo, a unos cuarenta metros de distancia.

—Eso es bastante específico —comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Romulus lo miró pareciendo culpable mientras admitía que había intentado entrar en el campamento para ver a Greyback. Remus se reía mientras Romulus se encontraba bajo la mirada de Dumbledore, casi como si fuera un estudiante que había sido sorprendido haciendo travesuras.

Finalmente, Romulus se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, y acordando de mala gana que era decisión de Remus si visitar a Greyback o no.

—No voy a decidirlo de inmediato —dijo Remus—. Necesito primero un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

Su respuesta, por fin puso a Dumbledore y Romulus de acuerdo. Sólo deseaba que saber si ir a ver a Greyback era algo bueno o malo.

Sentía curiosidad por el hombre lobo que le había mordido, y sabía que no volvería a obtener respuestas a sus preguntas intercambiando cartas. Pero no sabía si quería esas respuestas o no.

Ahora, además de su curiosidad, tendría que considerar las opiniones contradictorias de Dumbledore y Romulus. Confiaba en los dos, pero ahora que le daban consejos diferentes, no sabía cuál de ellos escuchar.

—¿Rem? —dijo Romulus mientras Remus se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que visites a Greyback —empezó Romulus, levantando la mano para cortar la respuesta de Remus antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Pero si quieres ver lo horrible que es, no quiero ser el único que te detenga.

Remus asintió.

—Gracias, Rom.

Romulus se deslizó por el pasillo con Remus, al menos hasta Myrtle apareció al final del pasillo, resoplando de impaciencia cuando ella lo vio.

—¡Hola, Myrtle! —la llamó Remus.

—¡Tú, pequeño bastardo! —siseó Romulus entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta por donde habían venido.

Remus se rio mientras Myrtle continuaba su persecución, y aún se reía cuando se sentó en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería Dumbledore? —preguntó Sirius.

—Había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí —bromeó Remus.

—¡Qué divertido!

—No, sólo un montón de papeleo por ser mayor de edad. Aburridas cuestiones de propiedad, facturas y formularios de solicitud. Completamente aburrido.

—¿Le preguntaste sobre Greyback?

—Sí. Él y Rom me dijeron lo que pensaba acerca de visitarlo.

—¿Y?

—Y Dumbledore dice que sí, mientras que Romulus dice que no. No sé en qué opinión confiar.

Sirius asintió con comprensión, y Remus lo miró por un momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que valoraría la opinión de Sirius, tanto como la de los otros dos hombres.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —preguntó.

Sirius sonrió.

—No lo sé. Pero si me quieres si llegases a visitarlo, estaré a tu lado.

—Gracias —Remus se volvió hacia su almuerzo—. ¿Quieres venir y quedarte en mi casa este verano? —preguntó casualmente.

—¿Quieres decir en Hogwarts? —respondió Sirius, un poco confundido.

—No, en Hogsmeade —respondió Remus con una sonrisa—. Ya no tengo que permanecer aquí durante el verano. Puedo vivir en mi casa. ¿No es genial?

Sirius parecía dudoso.

—El lugar está algo desordenado, ¿no? Sólo usas de vez en cuando la planta baja, y ni siquiera eso.

—Supongo que mi proyecto de verano será limpiarla, ¿no es así? —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. Así que, ¿me ayudarás a hacerlo un lugar habitable?

—Déjame ver… —respondió Sirius con fingida seriedad—. Estar sentado aburrido en horribles cenas y escuchar a mis padres despotricar incesantemente, o en su lugar pasar tiempo contigo... ¿que debo elegir?

—¿Crees que te dejarían quedarte todo el verano? —preguntó Remus.

—Lo dudo —respondió Sirius—. Y no me gusta dejar allí solo a Regulus todo el verano.

—Podría visitarme, también.

Sirius sonrió.

—Escribiré y te lo haré saber.

—Incluso si no puedes quedarte todo el verano, tal vez podrías quedarte aquí al comienzo de las vacaciones —sugirió Remus. No deseaba volver a ver como partían de nuevo de la estación de Hogsmeade, y por lo menos de esta forma se despediría de los demás con él desde fuera del tren.

—¿Qué es eso del verano? —preguntó Charlene mientras espiaba a Remus desde más abajo de la mesa y se movía a otro sitio para hablar con él.

—Sólo hacía los arreglos para que Sirius me visitará en verano —explicó Remus—. Dumbledore dice que me puedo quedar en mi casa en Hogsmeade durante las vacaciones ahora que soy mayor de edad.

—Es genial —respondió Charlene con entusiasmo—. Me pregunto si mis padres me dejaran venir a visitarte, también.

Remus se encogió de hombros, avergonzado de que ni siquiera hubiera pensado en pedirle a Charlene que también le visitara.

—Vas a tener que escribirles y preguntárselo —dijo, tratando de ignorar la expresión triste de Sirius ante su oferta.

 _No_ _sería_ _hasta e_ _n_ _verano_ , razonó. Había todavía tiempo antes de él y Sirius llegarán a un acuerdo ante la idea de que Charlene se quedara.

 


	46. Heading for disaster

Remus arrugó otra hoja de pergamino y lo arrojó al suelo. Había pasado las dos últimas horas tratando de redactar una carta adecuada a Greyback, pero nada le parecía convencer. Quería parecer agradecido por la oportunidad de visitarlo, pero sin llegar a prometer que lo haría.

Comenzó la carta de nuevo, sólo para pararse después de un par de frases y lanzar otro esfuerzo inútil al suelo.

Esa hoja era el último trozo de pergamino de Remus, y después de una fructífera búsqueda en su baúl, su mesita de noche, y en el fondo de su armario, se dio cuenta que en realidad se le había acabado por completo.

Sintió la tentación de ir abajo y conseguir un poco del armario de suministros para estudiantes, pero sabía que Charlene estaba en la sala común, y ahora no quería verla. De nuevo estaba preguntando si podía ir a su casa durante las lunas llenas, y se estaba quedando sin excusas de por qué no debería hacerlo.

Sabía que Sirius tenía un suministro de pergamino en su baúl, y tomó la decisión de abrir la tapa. Se prometió que lo sustituiría más tarde mientras rebuscaba por los desordenados contenidos... es decir, lo reemplazaría si en realidad pudiera encontrarlo.

Su mano tanteaba por debajo de una camisa sucia que debería, probablemente, colocarse en el cesto de recogida de ropa para los elfos domésticos, cuando sintió un papel entre sus dedos. Lo agarró y lo sacó, sólo para descubrir que no era un pergamino en blanco lo que sostenía.

Su rostro enrojeció mientras miraba la portada de la revista y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había encontrado. Sabía que debía dejarlo de nuevo y pretender que nunca había puesto los ojos en él, pero la tentación era demasiado grande, y antes de pensarlo realmente siquiera, Remus estaba hojeando la revista, bebiendo de cada palabra de cada artículo y ―aunque no lo admitiría a nadie― disfrutando de la vista de los hombres parcial y enteramente desnudos que se extendían delante de él.

Algunos de los que leyó le causó un incómodo movimiento, casi una mueca de dolor ante la idea de hacer lo que se describía en los artículos. Pero, se agitó más, ante el sentido de la curiosidad de cómo podría ser si él y Sirius hicieran algunas de esas cosas.

Sólo el sonido de alguien fuera de la puerta desvió su atención de la revista, y rápidamente la metió debajo del colchón, fuera de la vista, aunque todavía estaba en guardia su mente.

Se dio cuenta de que el baúl de Sirius todavía estaba abierto, pero cuando se abrió la puerta sólo era Peter, buscando su proyecto de Herbología ―que había escapado de la maceta de nuevo― y no se fijó en el baúl. Remus se ofreció a ayudarle en su búsqueda, durante el cual cerró casualmente el baúl de nuevo. Esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de meterle la revista de nuevo antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta de que le faltaba.

* * *

―¿Hay algo entre tú y Sirius? ―preguntó Charlene tranquilamente, pero con impaciencia.

Remus frunció el ceño cuando levantó la vista tras desatar los cordones de sus botas de quidditch.

―¿Sabes que este es el vestuario de los chicos? ―comentó.

―Soy la capitana ―contestó Charlene, como si esto le diera derecho a estar allí. No es que a alguno de los chicos realmente les importara, de hecho, estaban bromeando de que su presencia en el vestuario hacía más fácil que ellos pudieran colarse en el cuarto de las chicas.

―No podéis ―dijo Charlene de forma burlona.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque en el momento en que un chico entre en el vestuario de las chicas comenzará un ataque de bludgers ―explicó―. Así que, a menos que quieran pasar el resto del día en la enfermería, reconsideraría intentar entrar.

Varios chicos se quejaron ante la muestra de doble moral de Hogwarts, pero Charlene los ignoró. En cambio, miró a Remus, esperando a que le respondiera.

―¿Tenemos que hablar de esto aquí? ―preguntó Remus.

―Entonces, hay algo ―concluyó Charlene.

―No, no lo hay ―le dijo Remus en un áspero susurro―. ¿Y podrías bajar la voz? Ya sabes que Sirius no está exactamente fuera, por lo que podrías callarte de una maldita vez. ( **1** )

―Oye, nadie nos está escuchando ―señaló Charlene―. A nadie le importa de qué estamos hablando.

―Eso no lo sabes ―respondió Remus con impaciencia―. Sirius y yo tuvimos suficiente con lo que escribió Rita en el periódico, y lo último que necesitamos es que ronde otro chisme.

―No estoy cotilleando ―argumentó Charlene―. Sólo estoy haciendo una simple pregunta.

―Y yo te di una simple respuesta ―respondió Remus―. No hay nada, por lo que déjalo.

Charlene pareció no creerle, pero salió del vestuario, balanceando su bate de forma amenazante al resto de los jugadores mientras que ella pasaba.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―le preguntó James, de donde claramente había estado mirando y espiando.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

―Nada. Simplemente le dijeron un asqueroso chisme por no poder venir a mi casa esta noche por la luna llena.

―¿Supongo que a Sirius no le gusta la idea? ―preguntó James.

―No sólo a Sirius ―respondió Remus―. Ella nunca ha visto un hombre lobo en luna llena, se va a asustar muchísimo.

―¿Asustarse Charlie? ―le preguntó James con una sonrisa―. Lo dudo mucho.

―El lobo podría asustar a cualquiera, incluso a ella y a ti ―le dijo Remus.

―Sirius no se asustó ―señaló James.

―Lo hizo al principio ―admitió Remus―. Le aterrorizaba. De todos modos, ese no es realmente el punto.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es?

Remus pasó las manos por su cabello, y suspiró. De pronto no sólo tuvo la atención de James, sino también del resto de los estudiantes. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaban tan interesados en escuchar sobre su licantropía, aunque suponía que estaban ansiosos por escucharlo de la boca del caballo, por así decirlo.

―Lunático, el lobo, se agita cuando ve a alguien nuevo por los alrededores durante la luna llena ―explicó―. Está acostumbrado a que mi hermano esté allí, y está acostumbrado a Sirius. No sé cómo se pondrá al tener la presencia de otra persona. Sería genial si no ocurriera nada, pero si no es el caso entonces terminaré pasando más tiempo en la enfermería. ¿Te gustaría correr el riesgo?

James y los otros chicos negaron con la cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿no es porque haya algo entre Black y tú? ―preguntó Richard, uno de los cazadores.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió Remus con impaciencia.

―Sólo preguntaba ―respondió Richard―. Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que Black está tan torcido como una snitch de tres alas.

Los otros chicos se rieron de su comentario, pero Remus se sintió más inquieto ante lo que había dicho.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó, sabiendo exactamente lo que Richard había querido decirle, pero preguntándose cuánto sabían los otros chicos.

―Bueno, ya sabes… ―dijo Richard mientras metía sus guantes en su casillero―. Black parece no haber tenido ninguna cita, ¿verdad?

―Eso no prueba nada ―respondió Remus―. Tampoco Gordon, y no veo a nadie llamándole maricón.

Gordon, el buscador del equipo, tenía un físico poco agraciado, y hacía tiempo que había renunciado a las chicas de Hogwarts.

―Al menos, Gordon intenta conseguir una cita con una chica ―contrarrestó Richard―. Black ni siquiera se lo ha pedido a una. No se puede llegar a los diecisiete años, no tener una cita y esperar a que la gente no se pregunte si está jugando para ese equipo.

―Sí ―estuvo de acuerdo Gordon―. Y no es como si tuviera un mal físico. Podría conseguir una cita cada semana si lo intentase.

―Así que, piensas que es guapo, ¿no? ―bromeó James―. ¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Gordon?

Gordon tomó la quaffle y se la lanzó a James con la fuerza y puntería suficiente que le hizo preguntarse por qué le habían hecho buscador.

Richard se rio mientras seguían bromeando y burlándose entre ellos. Sólo Remus permaneció en silencio, escuchándoles mientras seguía cambiándose.

―De todos modos ―dijo Richard al salir del vestuario―, no es que tuviera nada en contra de ese tipo... vive y deja vivir, ese es mi lema.

Remus asintió y sonrió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

―No es como si estuviera en el equipo de quidditch ―continuó Richard―. Y no tengo que compartir dormitorio con él... o incluso el baño, ya que es prefecto.

―¿No decías que no tenías nada en contra de la gente así? ―preguntó Remus, volviendo el sentimiento de inquietud.

―Y no lo tengo ―le aseguró Richard con una sonrisa―. Pero eso no significa que quiera que me mire o algo de eso.

―Buen trabajo al conseguir novia ―añadió Gordon detrás de ellos, y Remus se volvió y vio que el comentario era dirigido a él.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―preguntó Remus.

―Bueno, Black es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? ―señaló Gordon―. Si no tienes una chica, la gente podría pensar que eres su novio o algo así. Siempre está a tu alrededor.

―Es mi mejor amigo ―respondió Remus―. Por supuesto que siempre está rondando a mi alrededor.

―Simplemente lo comento ―dijo Gordon, levantando las manos en señal de paz ante el tono duro y cortante de Remus.

―Bueno, ¡pues no lo hagas! ―rompió Remus.

―Entonces, ¿lo es? ―preguntó Richard―. Black, quiero decir... ¿es maricón?

Remus estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder, dispuesto a mentir por su mejor amigo, pero alguien habló primero. ( **2** )

―Incluso si lo es, en realidad no es de vuestra incumbencia, ¿no? ―dijo James―. Comparto dormitorio con él, y nunca lo he pillado mirando mi trasero.

―¿Por qué iba alguien a querer hacerlo? ―bromeó Gordon―. Es escuálido, no me extraña que no puedas conseguir una segunda mirada de Evans.

―No hay nada de malo en mi culo ―resopló James, dándose la vuelta y mirando inquieto hacia los otros chicos.

El resto de los muchachos se rieron en voz alta, y continuaron caminando por el sendero. Cuando se acercaron al castillo, Remus pudo ver una figura familiar sentada en los escalones.

―¡Mira! ―dijo Richard con una sonrisa a Remus―. Tu novio te espera.

Remus sintió su rostro ruborizarse, aunque sabía que el otro chico estaba sólo tomándole el pelo, tratando de conseguir una reacción en él, y al parecer haciendo un buen trabajo en ello.

A medida que se acercaban pudo ver que Sirius estaba fumando otra vez, y maldijo por lo bajo ante la vista.

―Hola, Remus ―dijo Sirius cuando se acercaron―. Te estaba esperando.

Remus trató de ignorar la cómplice mirada que Richard le estaba dando mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sirius.

―Nos vemos, Lupin ―dijo Gordon mientras el resto de los chicos subían por las escaleras, arrastrando una buena cantidad de barro por la entrada del Hall. El sonido de un furioso Sr. Filch hizo eco desde uno de los pisos superiores cuando vio el desastre que estaban haciendo.

Remus se rio entre dientes, pero se detuvo cuando se volvió hacia Sirius. Frunció el ceño mirando fijamente al cigarrillo, y Sirius dio un suspiro y lo apagó en el escalón.

―Llegas tarde esta noche ―comentó Sirius mientras se levantaba.

―No eres mi guardián ―gruñó Remus mientras se dirigían hacia el interior de las cocinas.

―Sólo lo estoy diciendo ―respondió Sirius―. Vamos a tener que agarrar lo que podamos de la cocina y comerlo por el camino.

―Me parece bien ―dijo Remus.

Comían empanadas de calabaza mientras caminaban por el túnel hasta llegar finalmente a Cabeza de Puerco.

―El mes que viene vamos a ser capaz de ir allí por flu desde la sala común ―dijo Remus―. Eso va a ser mucho mejor, ¿no?

Sirius asintió mientras se metía la última empanada en la boca.

―Charlie se veía un poco enfadada cuando regresó del campo ―comentó―. ¿Seguía queriendo ir esta noche?

Remus asintió.

―No creo que vaya a ceder ―admitió―. Estoy pensando en decirle que puede venir a visitarnos durante la luna llena en verano.

―¿Qué?

―Podré sacarla de mi espalda ( **3** )―señaló Remus―. Además, apuesto a que sus padres no la dejarán. Sólo me han visto una vez, y no se veían exactamente encantados de saber que estaba saliendo con un hombre lobo.

―¿Estás seguro de que tienen problemas con que seas un hombre lobo? ―preguntó Sirius―. Podrían ser sólo padres normales que no están contentos de que su hija esté saliendo con alguien...

―No sé. Pero imagino que si sus padres dicen que no puede venir en luna llena, por lo menos va a dejar de molestarme. No será mi culpa que no pueda venir.

Llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras hasta el pub principal. Aberforth estaba detrás de la barra, y los saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

―Oye, ya fue tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños ―comentó, mientras cerraban la puerta de la bodega―. ¿Crees que puedes ir hasta tu casa sin escolta?

Remus asintió.

―Claro. Gracias por acompañarnos todo este tiempo ―dijo.

Aberforth asintió y murmuró algo en voz baja.

―Mejor será que os déis prisa ―aconsejó―. Vais con el tiempo justo.

Con este último consejo, Aberforth se volvió hacia sus clientes, que reclamaban su atención, y no parecían que fueran a esperar pacientemente a que les sirvieran.

Remus y Sirius salieron del bar y se apresuraron a correr. Una rápido vistazo al cielo les dijo que tenían menos de treinta minutos para llegar allí. Aunque llegaron con tiempo de sobra.

―Ey, ¿quieres ver lo que he estado practicando? ―preguntó Sirius, sacando su varita con una sonrisa.

―Claro ―respondió Remus mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Sirius se volvió y apuntó con su varita hacia las escaleras. Poco después de un rápido encantamiento, los escalones de piedra se transformaron en cojines.

Remus rio entre dientes mientras Sirius se sentaba en las escaleras recientemente transformadas.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó.

―Mucho ―respondió Sirius con una sonrisa―. He estado practicando durante meses.

Remus rodó los ojos y continuó desnudándose.

―Es bueno saber que alguien va a estar cómodo esta noche.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de su rostro y fue reemplazada por una mirada de culpabilidad.

―Lo siento, no lo pensé. ―Se puso de pie, y Remus pudo suponer que iba a deshacer el hechizo.

―No tienes que hacer eso ―le dijo―. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Sirius detuvo su varita y se volvió hacia él.

―Voy a encontrar una forma de ayudarte, también ―dijo―. Un día voy a encontrar una cura para ti.

Remus suspiró. Sirius le había dicho lo mismo en tantas ocasiones desde hacía tanto tiempo, que había perdido la cuenta. Parecía aceptar todo lo que le había dado la vida, pero cuando se trataba de la licantropía de Remus, no estaba dispuesto a creer que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, Remus sabía que eso era diferente. Los magos habían estado buscando una cura para la licantropía desde los tiempos en que habían existido los hombres lobo. Si había una cura, seguramente ya lo hubieran encontrado.

Ya le había dicho a Sirius todo eso, pero las palabras se le habían clavado en la cabeza como el agua encima de un pato. ( **4** ) Sirius Black estaba decidido a demostrar que el mundo se equivocaba. Le había dicho a Remus que iba a encontrar una cura, y una cura iba a encontrar. A pesar del hecho de tener diecisiete años, Sirius aún sostenía firmemente la creencia de que podría hacer cualquier cosa, y nada de lo que Remus o cualquier otra persona le dijera podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Probablemente le habría dicho algo a Sirius esa noche sobre que perdía el tiempo, pero la luna llena le quitó la oportunidad de decir algo.

Sirius se sentó en las escaleras, maldiciendo su estupidez al transformar los escalones en cojines cuando simplemente podría haber convocado los cojines del sofá de arriba. Cuando los escalones regresaron a la piedra dura de costumbre, convocó un par de cojines en su lugar. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Lunático, quien estaba tratando de jugar con el recién aparecido Romulus. Sonrió, y se acomodó para mirar.

Ellos no necesitaban a nadie más aquí, echando a perder su rutina. Ya era bastante malo que el Ministerio amenazara con traer inspectores sin previo aviso; así como ciertamente no necesitan a Charlene interfiriendo.

Una vez que Lunático se hubo calmado un poco, Sirius se acercó a la barrera y se sentó en el suelo.

Lunático se acercó, y trató de acariciarle a través de la barrera.

―No parece peligroso ―comentó Sirius en voz baja.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

―Es sólo porque te reconoce y no puede oler que eres humano.

―Lo sé ―contestó Sirius―. Supongo que sólo quiero creer que tal vez hay bastante de Remus ahí para que sepa quién soy.

―Me temo que no funciona de esa forma.

Sirius miró al lobo, y deseó más que nada que así fuera.

Faltaba cerca de dos horas para el amanecer, cuando Romulus desapareció escaleras arriba, diciendo que creía haber oído algo.

Sirius miró a Lunático. El lobo había estado acostado, tendido en el suelo cerca de donde Sirius estaba sentado, pero claramente también había oído algo, y ahora estaba sentado en cuclillas, con las orejas erguidas hacia atrás y los ojos alerta.

―Silencio, Lunático ―susurró Sirius mientras miraba hacia arriba las escaleras. Sospechaba que los sonidos no eran más que los crujidos normales de la casa, los había escuchado antes, y nunca habían encontrado la causa. Pero, en el fondo de su cabeza, tenía miedo de que quizás fuera alguien del Ministerio, comprobando cómo les había ido. Era la primera luna llena de Remus desde que se había convertido en un adulto, y el Ministerio no había mostrado exactamente si era de confianza. También sospechaba que su padre podría asegurarse de que Remus fuera investigado simplemente porque él lo conocía.

Por lo tanto, estaba algo inquieto mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras esperaba a que Romulus volviera.

Entonces, oyó el sonido de voces, y se dio cuenta que habían subestimado la persistencia de Charlene.

―No puedes detenerme ―dijo―. Tengo permiso de la profesora McGonagall para estar aquí.

―Me resulta difícil de creer que McGonagall esté de acuerdo con esto, no cuando Remus se negó ―respondió Romulus.

―Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí ―argumentó Charlene.

―¡No lo tienes! ―gritó Romulus―. No permitiré que alteres a mi hermano. Ahora, vuelve a la escuela y Remus te verá por la mañana.

―No lo haré ―insistió Charlene, justo cuando ella apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

Sirius sacó su varita y la apuntó.

―Realmente no quieres bajar aquí ―advirtió.

―¿Crees que puedes detenerme? ―preguntó Charlene con una carcajada―. No sé qué me estáis escondiendo los dos, pero esto termina ahora.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Sirius confundido―. No hay nada entre nosotros, ya lo sabes.

―¿No es así? ―contestó Charlene mientras bajaba un par de pasos más―. Entonces, ¿por qué Remus pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo? ¿Y por qué parece seguirte con sus ojos por la habitación todo el tiempo, al igual que lo hacen los tuyos?

―No lo hacemos ―argumentó Sirus―. ¿En serio?

―Sí, sí ―dijo Charlene―. Es por eso que me quedo aquí hasta mañana, para ver lo que Remus tiene que decir por sí mismo.

Romulus la seguía por las escaleras, pero la atención de Sirius estaba en el hombre lobo de detrás de él.

Lunático ya no estaba vigilante; en cambio, estaba acostado a lo largo del borde de la barrera, sin parar de gruñir.

―Bien ―dijo Sirius―. Pero vuelve arriba y espera en la sala de estar o algo así. No puedes estar aquí.

―¿Y daros tiempo para que penséis vuestras creíbles historias antes de que me vea? ―preguntó Charlene―. De ninguna forma.

Sirius lanzó una cautelosa mirada a Lunático.

―¿Por qué ahora? ―preguntó―. ¿Por qué has esperado a esta noche para esto?

Charlene frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Algunos de los chicos del equipo de quidditch estaban hablando en la sala común de esta noche ―dijo―. Piensan que hay algo entre vosotros.

―Bueno, pues no lo hay ―rompió Sirius.

―Quiero oírlo de Remus ―insistió Charlene.

―Bueno, como puedes ver, exactamente en este momento ahora mismo no es capaz de hablar contigo ―señaló Sirius sarcásticamente.

Lunático estaba cada vez más enfadado, y Sirius sabía que levantarle la voz a Charlene no ayudaba precisamente.

Charlene estaba, como era de esperar, igual como había entrado, y Lunático se estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso.

Los chicos de sexto año sólo dejaron de gritar cuando Lunático chocó contra la barrera, dejando al descubierto los dientes y tratando de morderles. Cuando se encontró con que no podía llegar a ellos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

Sirius se estremeció ligeramente, pero se mantuvo firme. Charlene, por el contrario, estaba teniendo ahora su primera visión de un hombre lobo adulto y enfadado. Él volvió a aullar, y trató una vez más conseguir atravesar la barrera.

Sirius sabía que Remus no querría que Charlene lo viera así. También sabía que uno de los mayores temores de su amigo era que todos los que vieran el lobo pudieran rechazarlo, al igual que sus padres lo habían hecho. Los únicos de confianza para permanecer a su lado eran Romulus y Sirius, ambos de los cuales habían demostrado su lealtad.

Sabía que debía obligar a Charlene a subir las escaleras, pero una pequeña parte de él estaba contento de ver el miedo en sus ojos, y secretamente esperaba que ella hiciera lo que Remus temía.

Sirius sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, y que Remus estaría devastado, pero aún esperaba que Charlene estuviera fuera del margen, pudiendo tener ahora su lugar junto a Remus.

Los ojos de Charlene estaban muy abiertos, y aunque no se movió más cerca, tampoco se fue.

Lunático miró al intruso a través de la barrera. Sintió que era familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

Aunque sabía quienes eran los otros. La bruma, cuando desaparecía y reaparecía, jugando con él como si estuviera aburrido, le era familiar, al igual que el del pelo oscuro que hablaba con él, mostrándose cansado.

Lunático no sabía quién era el otro, pero podía decir que se detenía para hablar con el del pelo oscuro. Le gruñó y cargó de nuevo contra la barrera, gritando de la única forma que pudo para que se fuera y los dejara solos.

―Está bien, Lunático ―dijo el de cabello oscuro, moviéndose hacia el borde de la barrera y en cuclillas.

Lunático aulló y cargó contra la barrera una vez más, haciendo dejar tan claro como podía que no era el de cabello oscuro a quién quería atrapar, sino al desconocido.

El desconocido no se iba, y Lunático aulló una y otra vez. Podía oír que el pelo oscuro le estaba diciendo algo, pero no entendía las palabras, nunca lo hacía. Volvió a aullar, hasta que finalmente el desconocido se volvió y echó a correr.

Lunático aulló nuevamente, esta vez regocijándose de la victoria por ahuyentar al extraño lejos de ellos. Se volvió al del pelo oscuro y dio un gemido silencioso. Trató de transmitir que quería que le hablara otra vez, como lo había hecho antes, y finalmente lo hizo.

Lunático se sentó otra vez. El suelo bajo de su piel estaba húmedo de sangre, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Aunque no quería moverse, no cuando el del pelo oscuro estaba al otro lado de la pared invisible que siempre les había separado, hablando como lo había hecho esa misma noche.

―Está herido ―dijo Sirius, mirando hacia atrás para Romulus―. El charco de sangre es cada vez más grande.

―Creo que estará bien ―dijo Romulus―. ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando se transforme?

Sirius asintió.

―¿Cómo es que no vas a estar aquí? ―preguntó.

Romulus frunció el ceño.

―Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, trataré de averiguar si Charlie realmente tenía permiso para estar aquí o no.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Ella está arriba, en el baño ―dijo Romulus―. Volveré con ella a la escuela tan pronto como se recupere. Tonta, chica tonta.

Sirius asintió.

―Gracias.

―El lobo puede asustar a cualquiera ―dijo Romulus tranquilamente.

―Lo sé.

―Te asustó la primera vez que lo viste.

―Sí ―dijo Sirius. Miró a Romulus con curiosidad―. ¿A ti te asustó?

―Podría decirte que lo hizo ―respondió Romulus―. No sabía cómo hacer exactamente una barrera cuando apareció la primera luna llena. O mejor dicho, sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no confiaba en que mis propias habilidades fueran suficientes para que resistiera. La puerta en el parte superior de las escaleras no era muy segura, así que tuve que encadenar también a Remus en la pared.

Sirius miró al otro lado de la habitación hacia donde Romulus señalaba. Se preguntó cómo nunca había notado los grilletes en la pared; eran gruesos, resistentes y lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse firme en la pared mientras un hombre lobo estaba tratando de escapar.

―Ahora no sería suficiente para retenerlo por más de unos pocos minutos ―dijo Romulus―. Pero en aquel entonces era lo bastante pequeño para que las cadenas pudieran sostenerle casi toda la noche.

―¿Casi?

―Fue media hora antes del amanecer cuando por fin se soltó. Incluso a los seis años de edad, un hombre lobo es una criatura poderosa. Las rompió y se lanzó contra mí. No tenía ni idea de si la barrera lo detendría, y por un instante pensé que estaba a punto de convertirme en uno.

―Pero lo detuvo, ¿no?

―Sí. He cambiado los hechizos que he usado desde entonces, varias veces, de hecho, y añadí el que no pudiera oler aquí a los seres humanos, pero esa noche no hice nada de eso y Lunático estaba detrás de mi sangre. Chocó contra la barrera con suficiente fuerza como para que estuviera inconsciente durante el resto de la noche. No sé lo que me asustó más, que el lobo viniera hacia mí, o esperar a que la barrera desapareciera mientras me preguntaba si, al tratar de salvarlo, en realidad había terminado matando a mi hermano pequeño.

―¿Por qué trató de atacar a Charlie? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Porque Remus no la quería aquí. Lunático probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién es, pero sabe que Remus no la quiere aquí y actuó en consecuencia.

―Crees que Charlie llegará a aceptar al lobo, ¿no? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Podría hacerlo. Voy a ir a ver si está lista para regresar al castillo.

Sirius asintió y se volvió hacia Lunático, con la intención de esperar durante el resto de la noche.

Sólo cuando empezó la transformación, en ese momento se dirigió al piso de arriba de vuelta a la cocina. Se preguntaba cómo se tomaría Remus la noticia de que Charlene había aparecido esta noche, y se sintió más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Cuando dice "ya sabes Sirius no está exactamente fuera", se refiere a que no está exactamente fuera del armario, que casi nadie sabe que es gay.
> 
> (2) Realmente la traducción sería "mentir a través de sus dientes por su mejor amigo", pero me sonaba fatal y lo cambié.
> 
> (3) "Podré sacarla de mi espalda" se refiere a que se la quitaría de encima. No sé si es una expresión que se utiliza en todos los sitios. Pero básicamente se refiere a que Charlie no para de insistir una y otra vez en que quiere ir con él, y que de esa forma dejará de molestarle.
> 
> (4) Esta frase "...las palabras se le habían clavado en la cabeza como el agua encima de un pato" es una expresión. La verdad es que es la primera vez que la oigo. xD Si alguien no lo ha entendido, quiere decir lo mismo que "le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro". Vamos, que aunque se lo haya dicho, básicamente lo ha ignorado.


	47. Way too fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo está a la espera de beteo.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Contiene una descriptiva escena de mucha violencia y/o relaciones sexuales. Si queréis leer algo más "light", podéis meteros en el enlace que aparece al final del capítulo.

Sirius corrió escaleras arriba y puso la tetera en el fuego. Buscó en los armarios, sabiendo por experiencia que Remus estaría especialmente hambriento cuando apareciera.

Se preguntó cuánto recordaría de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido la noche anterior. Sabía que decía que no recordaba mucho más que sensaciones y sentimientos, pero en ese caso, ¿por qué no había subido? ¿Estaba escondido en la planta baja porque recordaba lo ocurrido? ¿O estaba demasiado herido para caminar por las escaleras?

Había un poco de sangre en el suelo, aunque creía que no mucho más que de costumbre. Se preguntaba si tal vez la transformación había causado una lesión más grave, y ese pensamiento más que cualquier otra cosa hizo que Sirius agravara sus acciones y volviera de vuelta por las escaleras del sótano de dos en dos.

—¿Remus? —gritó mientras se asomaba por la esquina. El olor de la sangre era todavía muy fuerte, y en la penumbra Sirius pudo distinguir la brillante figura plateada de Romulus, quien al parecer había vuelto rápidamente al sótano.

—¿Por qué la barrera sigue levantada? —preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.

—Todavía no ha amanecido lo suficiente —susurró Romulus mientras miraba a la jaula—. Faltan un par de minutos más antes de que la jaula se abra.

—Pensé que era más tarde —respondió Sirius mientras también la miraba. Sintió que le llegaba una sensación de hormigueo al estar demasiado cerca del límite, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No parece pasar el tiempo cuando estamos preocupados —comentó Romulus en voz baja—. Creo que es posible que te preocupes por él incluso más que yo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza en silencio; no necesitaba preguntar qué preocupaba al persistente fantasma. No podía formar palabra alguna mientras miraba la forma silenciosa y escalofriante de Remus.

—Ella no tenía permiso para estar aquí —comentó Romulus—. Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Tiene muchos problemas? —preguntó Sirius.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—McGonagall pudo ver lo asustada que estaba; creo que piensa que fue castigo suficiente para ella.

Sirius asintió. A pesar de que no había querido que viniera al sótano, realmente no podía culparla por escaparse, no cuando había hecho lo mismo muchas veces.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y con la llegada del amanecer  los barrotes mágicos de la jaula brillaron en rojo y se evaporaron en una fina niebla.

Sirius corrió hacia ella y resbaló por el suelo ensangrentado. Cayó con un duro golpe que sabía que iba a dar lugar a hematomas. No se molestó en tratar de levantarse de nuevo, y en su lugar se arrastró al lado de Remus.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro, e inmediatamente fue recompensado con un suave gemido.

—Ey, hola —dijo cuando Remus abrió los ojos y lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Fue una mala noche —respondió Remus con una mueca.

Sirius le sonrió mientras ayudaba a Remus a sentarse.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —preguntó.

—Me palpita como si una manada de centauros hubiera pasado por encima de ella. ¿Qué pasó?

—Decidiste golpear la barrera por un tiempo, como unas diez veces.

Remus se sujetó la cabeza y volvió a gemir.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué?

Sirius se detuvo y miró a Romulus en busca de apoyo.

—Creo que lo dejaré en tus manos —dijo Romulus, antes de esfumarse a donde quiera que hubiera aparecido.

—Gallina —murmuró Sirius. Remus levantó una ceja ante el comentario, pero Sirius ignoró su inquisitiva mirada a favor de ir a por su kit de sanación—. Maldito seas, Lunático —maldijo mientras ayudaba cuidadosamente a Remus a ponerse en pie.

—Estoy bien —dijo Remus mientras se tambaleaba hacia el armario en busca de su ropa. Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, aunque optó por dejar fuera la camisa, sabiendo que había varios rasguños que podrían mancharla con sangre.

—Vamos —dijo Sirius—. Nos está esperando el desayuno. Te curaré mientras que estás comiendo.

Remus sonrió, y dejó que Sirius le ayudara a subir las escaleras.

—Hacía tiempo que no era tan malo —dijo—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Más tarde —insistió Sirius.

Remus no pareció querer discutir, por lo que se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y dejó que Sirius le mimara y le diera de comer.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Sirius, después de que hubiera curado todos sus cortes y rasguños y Remus hubiera acabado su segundo plato de comida.

Remus asintió mientras sonreía con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora qué pasó?

—¿Cuánto recuerdas? —preguntó Sirius en su lugar.

—Alguien estuvo aquí anoche —respondió Remus con el ceño fruncido—. Alguien que no debería de haber estado. Podía sentir… a ella.

—Charlie —confirmó Sirius—. Ella me… nos siguió. Piensa que hay algo entre tú y yo, y vino a hablar con nosotros. —Negó con la cabeza con amargura al pensar en lo equivocada que estaba.

—Así que ahora sabe cómo es el lobo, lo ha visto por sí misma —dijo Remus con voz amortiguada—. Supongo que eso es lo que pasó.

—Estaba asustada, pero creo que lo entenderá si hablas con ella. No es como si no supiera lo que eras antes de anoche.

—Pensé que estarías más feliz si simplemente me dejara —comentó Remus con una triste sonrisa, casi acusadora.

—No si ella es quien te hace feliz —respondió Sirius seriamente—. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no lo hace.

—Me hace feliz —sostuvo Remus—. Nos divertimos juntos, disfrutamos juntos, tenemos mucho en común.

—Sin embargo, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella? —preguntó Sirius, temiendo la respuesta mientras decía la pregunta que le había estado plagando desde el día en que había entrado y los había visto en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Durante varios minutos, Sirius pensó que Remus no iba a contestar. Entonces, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hemos hecho.

—Es porque ella no es la adecuada para ti.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, para empezar, ahora estás duro como una roca, y el único aquí soy yo —Sirius miró fijamente el bulto en los pantalones de Remus antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Respondes a mi tacto cuando no estás demasiado ocupado preocupándote por el qué pensarán los demás. Hay algo entre nosotros, ¡no puedes seguir negándolo!

Remus miró hacia abajo, donde la mirada de Sirius había estado sólo un momento antes, y Sirius miraba con placer apenas disimulado como un rubor avergonzado se deslizaba sobre su rostro.

—No puedo evitarlo —murmuró.

—Lo sé —respondió Sirius—. Tú mismo me lo dijiste antes de que te enterases de que me gustabas. Ningún tío puede controlar su cuerpo al contacto de los demás.

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo —interrumpió Remus—. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gustes.

Sirius abrió la boca para discutir, pero Remus ya se había empujado hacia atrás de la mesa y se iba a su dormitorio.

—Voy a dormir un poco —dijo Remus desde allí—. Te veré esta tarde en la escuela.

Sirius ignoró las acentuadas pistas para que se fuera, eligiendo en su lugar seguir a Remus a su habitación. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, dibujando una profunda bocanada de asombro cuando vio que Remus ya se había desnudado.

—Deja de mirarme fijamente —dijo Remus, y recogió sus ropas desperdigadas para tratar de cubrirse.

Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando Sirius se arriesgó a dar otra fugaz mirada a la ingle de Remus, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro mientras observaba la reacción del cuerpo de Remus ante su presencia y su mirada.

—No puedes negar que me quieres —susurró Sirius—. Si lo intentas, puedo ver que es mentira.

—Es a causa de la luna llena —respondió Remus con una mueca—. No soy yo, es Lunático.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius, curioso por saber el significado de esas inesperadas palabras.

—Es mi parte de lobo la que te quiere —explicó Remus, y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro.

—No hubo luna llena en tu cumpleaños —le recordó Sirius—. O en el mío. —No necesitaba aclarar  a qué cumpleaños se estaba refiriendo, ambos lo sabían.

—Tú me besaste —rompió Remus.

—Y me devolviste el beso, más de una vez —insistió Sirius, sabiendo que era verdad—. No fui sólo yo, tú me lo devolviste. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. Ambos nos corrimos en mi cumpleaños. ¿Y qué pasó aquella vez en el dormitorio, cuando te metiste en mi cama para contarme sobre ti y Charlie? La luna llena fue hace una semana. Sé que me has estado observando cuando piensas que nadie te estaba mirando.

—No lo hago.

—Sí, Remus, lo haces. Charlie me lo dijo ayer por la noche, y después de que me lo señalara me di cuenta de que también lo había visto. Simplemente no me había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba viendo. Pasé tanto tiempo estando celoso de Charlie, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me estabas mirando.

Remus frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Sirius bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a negar otra vez la acusación.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Remus. Sintió la tentación de extender la mano y tomar una de las suyas, pero Remus estaba ocupado retorciéndose con el material de la camisa en una agitación nerviosa, y no creía que apreciara el gesto en ese momento.

—¿Realmente es sólo el lobo quien me quiere? —preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

—Sí —respondió Remus, pero vaciló durante demasiado tiempo, y Sirius no tardó en darse cuenta.

—Estás mintiendo —lo acusó mientras se volvía hacia Remus y tomaba su cara entre las manos. Había una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, y Sirius tuvo cuidado de no dejar que su dedos rozaran contra ella mientras se movía hacia adelante para capturar suavemente los labios de Remus con los suyos.

Sintió la vacilación de Remus por un segundo antes de comenzar a devolverle el beso, suavemente y con cuidado. Sirius le pasó la lengua por sus labios, persuadiendo con cautela su boca abierta, y empujando la lengua entre los dientes de Remus, haciendo que la otra curiosa lengua entrara en su propia boca. Gimió en la boca de Remus, y la introdujo tentativamente más adentro.

Oyó el ruido de la camisa de Remus cayendo al suelo, con el sonido casi ensordecido por los latidos de su corazón.

Podía sentir la suavidad de su pecho mientras pasaba su mano sobre los músculos tonificados por el quidditch. Apenas estaba tocando al otro chico, pero aún así podía sentir el corazón de Remus latiendo tan rápidamente como el suyo.

Remus gimió cuando Sirius pasó un dedo por uno de sus pezones, y él también lo hizo levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, saboreando las sensaciones.

Entonces los brazos de Remus se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndole más y más. Sirius puso un brazo alrededor de Remus mientras continuaba besándole. Su otra mano continuó explorando los contornos de pecho del otro chico, acercándose lentamente hacia su estómago y abdomen.

—Ahora no eres el hombre lobo —susurró Sirius mientras salía del beso—. Eres Remus, y me quieres tanto como yo te quiero.

La boca de Remus estaba ligeramente abierta, como si fuera a negarlo, pero el único sonido que salió de sus labios fue un gemido cuando la mano de Sirius se desvió aún más abajo. Remus hundió el rostro en el hombro de Sirius, y se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos rozaron suavemente su erección. Sirius podía sentir la tensión en el otro chico, y aumentó la presión brevemente, deleitándose con el grito ahogado que dio cuando finalmente envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene.

—Me quieres —repitió Sirius mientras lo atraía lo suficiente para cambiar su posición en la cama, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el otro joven.

Él arqueó un poco sus caderas, de modo que se restregara íntimamente contra la erección del otro chico. Podía ver en los ojos de Remus que el movimiento no había pasado desapercibido, que podía sentir su propia excitación, incluso a través del material de sus pantalones.

—El lobo todavía está cerca de la superficie por la luna llena —dijo Remus entredientes, aún cuando gemía y estimulaba el movimiento de Sirius en silencio, levantando sus caderas instintivamente—. Lunático es el que te quiere.

—Me quieres —dijo Sirius—. Tus besos son suaves y dulces. No son los besos de un lobo. —Su propia mano, por otro lado, estaba lejos de ser suave mientras presionaba una vez más sus labios contra los de Remus, atrayendo e instando a Remus para que respondiera con igual entusiasmo.

Sirius sólo se separó cuando necesitó aire; mirando a los ojos de pasión-aturdidos de Remus.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?  —susurró, y una rápida negación de cabeza de Remus fue todo el permiso y estímulo que necesitaba.

Sirius plantó tiernos besos a lo largo de línea de la mandíbula de Remus, su cuello, y luego se trasladó hasta el pecho. Movió la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, y sonrió cuando escuchó la brusca inhalación. Tomó el núcleo entre los dientes, y tiró suavemente.

—¡Ay! —gruñó Remus, y Sirius se echó hacia atrás, sonrojándose y pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Puedo probar de nuevo? —preguntó.

Después de un momento, Remus asintió, y Sirius inclinó de nuevo la cabeza. Esta vez chupó suavemente, y sintió un estremecimiento de placer cuando Remus gimió. Entonces, sintió el toque de una mano en su cabello.

Por un segundo o dos Sirius pensó que Remus iba a empujarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba más que impaciente y deseoso de guiar a Sirius a la dirección a la que ya se dirigía.

Cuando llegó a su destino, sacó la lengua para lamer la punta de la excitación de Remus.

—S-Sirius… —jadeó Remus mientras Sirius se lo llevaba a la boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, y burlarse de él hasta que se retorcía y se estremecía bajo él. Las manos de Remus estaban en su pelo, empujándolo casi con dureza, instándolo a seguir mientras arqueaba la espalda y comenzaba a empujar hacia arriba en la boca de Sirius.

Se sentía extraño para Sirius tener la parte más íntima del cuerpo de su mejor amigo dentro de su boca. Casi se echó hacia atrás varias veces cuando los empujones de Remus se hicieron más profundas, amenazándolo con ahogarlo. Pero las manos en su cabeza le mantenían en su lugar, y Sirius obligó a su reflejo nauseoso a mantenerse bajo control. Se dijo que se trataba de algo que podía tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse. Ciertamente, no era que no lo estuviera disfrutando; los sonidos de Remus le estaban poniendo insoportablemente duro.

Oyó gritar a Remus, y sintió que daba un violento estremecimiento final mientras llegaba al clímax y el orgasmo se estrellaba sobre él. Un momento después sintió el semen brotando por su boca y garganta. Se retiró y tosió, tragando torpemente. Era algo que jamás había probado, y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba demasiado. Pero, de nuevo, se dijo que era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse. Realmente no le había gustado mucho el zumo de calabaza en primer año, pero ahora bebía un poco cada mañana con su desayuno. Era un gusto adquirirlo, ¿y seguramente llegaría a amar también ese sabor?

Se sentó y miró a Remus, todavía temblando, tumbado en el colchón. Sintió una sensación de asombro cuando miró al joven y luego se inclinaba, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

—Me quieres —susurró—. Puedo probar lo mucho que me quieres. Tú también puedes hacerlo. —Besó a Remus una y otra vez, echándolo brevemente hacia atrás sólo para ayudarle, cuyas manos temblorosas estaban buscando a tientas los botones de su camisa.

—Te quiero —exigió Remus con voz ahogada, asintiendo con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y apoyándole—. ¡Ahora, Sirius! ¡Te quiero ahora!

Eso era todo lo que Sirius alguna vez había querido oír, y sonrió ampliamente mientras Remus echaba hacia atrás el cuello de su camisa y le plantaba besos por su cuello.

Sirius arrancó el último de los botones de su camisa mientras se lo quitaba y lo tiraba al suelo. Las manos temblorosas de Remus ya habían quitado su cinturón, junto con el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, y dejó escapar un gemido de deseo mientras se anticipaba a lo que iba a venir. Cuando una tímida mano se apoderó de él a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior, casi perdió el control por completo.

—Ahora, Sirius —declaró Remus de nuevo. Sirius sólo pudo asentir mientras luchaba torpemente por sacarse el resto de la ropa.

Sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo por todas partes en las que Remus le tocaba. Las pequeñas manos, buscaban acariciar tiernamente sus brazos, la espalda, el cuello, mientras que se sentía atraído una y otra vez por un prolongado beso.   

Sirius se preguntaba cómo era posible que Remus pudiera creer que era el lobo quien estaba tomando el control en este momento. El lobo habría arrancado la ropa de su cuerpo en lugar de hurgar con los botones y la cremallera. Habría sido bruto y violento en sus demandas; Remus, por otro lado era tímido y vacilante en sus toques, sin dejar de ser un participante impaciente y dispuesto. El lobo querría ser dominante en cualquier situación, no sumiso. No dejaría que Sirius tomara la iniciativa, o que Remus se recostara pasivamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—No es demasiado tarde para detenerte —susurró Sirius, y se retiró brevemente, preguntándose incluso mientras lo hacía si Remus iba a cambiar de opinión ahora que le había dado otra oportunidad de parar las cosas—. No tenemos que hacer esto.

Remus le devolvió la mirada en silencio, y Sirius vio un destello de indecisión en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —susurró Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente, y Sirius no pudo detener el suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios apenas entreabiertos.

Cuando Remus se acercó y pasó un dedo a través de sus labios, Sirius capturó la mano con la suya, plantándole pequeños besos en cada dedo y en la palma.

—¿De verdad quieres esto? —preguntó, obligándose a permanecer con los ojos abiertos y enfocándose en Remus mientras esperaba la respuesta—. Esto no va demasiado rápido para ti, ¿verdad? Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo. Pero, si quieres tomar las cosas con calma, no me importa. ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?

Remus asintió dándole su consentimiento. Sirius le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y luego se agachó entre las piernas del otro joven. Un pequeño sonido de malestar se escapó de los labios de Remus mientras el dedo de Sirius encontraba su entrada y comenzaba a tantearle.

—Podemos parar, no tenemos que hacer esto —repitió Sirius mientras se retiraba y le daba un tierno beso en su mejilla, lamiendo la lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Te necesito, Sirius —declaró Remus. Tomó la mano de Sirius y copió su gesto de hace un momento, plantando un beso en la palma. Sirius trató de liberar su mano para continuar lo que había empezado, pero Remus no lo dejó. En su lugar, se movió debajo de él e inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba en una silenciosa invitación—. Ahora, Sirius, por favor.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja mientras Remus se acercaba más. Se movió posicionándose, pero aún tenía dudas—. Va a doler —susurró en tono de disculpa en el oído de Remus, dándole una última oportunidad para parar las cosas. Excitado como estaba, Sirius sabía que la menor vacilación o temor de Remus serían suficientes para detenerlo.

Sirius maldijo en silencio de que el lubricante que había comprado durante el verano anterior estuviera en vano escondido en el fondo de su baúl, y volvió a maldecir en voz baja por no llevarlo con él. No es que pudiera saber que él y Remus terminarían haciendo esto esta mañana en particular. De alguna forma, Sirius siempre se había imaginado que habría mucha más planificación involucrada cuando Remus y él finalmente tuvieran sexo. También había imaginado que primero habrían estado saliendo durante un tiempo. Había tenido todo planeado en su mente. En primer lugar, Remus confesaría que realmente le gustaba como él lo hacía. Entonces pasarían más tiempo juntos, aunque habrían muchas menos bromas y muchos más besos involucrados. Tendrían citas durante los fines de semana a Hogsmeade y las vacaciones, y habrían más besos involucrados, junto con un poco más de tocamientos y tal vez algunas frotaciones del uno contra el otro. Llevarían las cosas lentas y constantes, y su primera vez estaría bien planificada, sin prisas, y cosas esenciales como el lubricante no estarían escondidos en el fondo del baúl de su dormitorio, en su lugar estaría cerca de su mano o accesible con un simple hechizo accio.

—Ahora, Sirius —repitió Remus con impaciencia, y era todo el estímulo que Sirius necesitaba.

No era que Remus le estuviese dando ninguna oportunidad de retirarse; se retorcía debajo de él con impaciencia, y se daba la vuelta para que Sirius se acostara sobre su espalda y Remus se cerniera sobre él. Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba a punto de tomar las cosas con sus propias manos. Entonces sintió los dedos de Remus alrededor de su pene, guiándolo a su entrada.

Sirius intentó protestar;  había leído y experimentado lo suficiente como para saber que Remus estaba lejos de estar listo. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue el sonido de un pequeño gorgoteo mientras los largos dedos de Remus le apretaron. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse a sí mismo, con miedo de que si Remus hiciera un poco más de presión se corriera en ese mismo momento. Aunque, al menos, resolvería el otro problema. Afortunadamente para su dignidad, Sirius logró aguantarse el tiempo suficiente para que Remus le guiara a su entrada. Por desgracia, eso parecía ser lo más lejos que podía llegar.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo Sirius con voz ronca—. Estás demasiado apretado, no estás listo.

Miró a los ojos de Remus, y vio dentro de ellos una determinación que le era muy familiar. Ese era el Remus que decía que quería ir a Hogwarts, más que nada en el mundo. Ese era el Remus que afirmaba que iba a entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pasar sus TIMOs, y maldecir a cualquiera que dijera que los hombres lobo no podían hacer eso.

Sirius se mantenía lo más quieto que podía mientras Remus empujaba lentamente sobre su erección. Podía ver una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente de Remus, y se enfocó en ella cuando de repente decidió que no iba a hacerlo lentamente.

—¡Joder! Esto no está funcionando —se quejó.

—Déjame arriba —dijo Sirius, mientras luchaba en su sentada posición.

—Estoy bien, sólo dame un minuto —susurró Remus, empujándolo hacia abajo sobre el colchón.

—No necesitas un minuto; tenemos que parar.

Remus se sentó sobre sus talones, encogiéndose ligeramente ante el malestar que estaba obviamente sintiendo.

—Tal vez, si lo hacemos al revés... —sugirió Sirius—. ¿Sabes? Tú en mi lugar.

Remus negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Podría volver al castillo y obtener un poco de lubricante. —Trató de incorporarse de nuevo.

—No tienes que hacer eso —respondió Remus—. La transformación duele más.

—Solo te lo estoy diciendo debido a que no podemos... No tenemos…

Sirius seguía tropezando con sus palabras mientras Remus lo empujaba de nuevo hacia abajo sobre el colchón.

—¿Remus?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Remus qué estaba haciendo, pero no hubo ninguna necesidad, porque de repente dejó muy claro lo que hacía.

—Remus, no. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me hagas rogar —declaró, a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde para eso—. Sirius, por favor. Has dicho que esto es lo que querías. Te ofrezco lo que quieres, ¿por qué no lo tomas?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y luchó para sentarse.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Y yo no quiero esperar más —respondió Remus sin aliento mientras rápidamente se empujó hacia abajo sobre la polla de Sirius.

Sirius se encogió cuando Remus gritó de dolor.

—Lo siento —repitió una y otra vez.

—Está bien —susurró Remus—. Está bien.

—Lo siento —repitió Sirius, tratando de permanecer lo más quieto posible mientras el cuerpo de Remus se acostumbraba a la desconocida intrusión. Se habría retirado de inmediato, pero estaba atrapado debajo de Remus, quien le estaba rogando entre lágrimas que no se moviera.

Durante unos interminables minutos vio como Remus estabilizaba su respiración. Extendió el brazo para tomar una de sus manos, y le dio un pequeño apretón. Remus abrió los ojos, y le sonrió débilmente. Luego cogió la otra, y guió sus caderas. Sirius lo ayudaba, frotando suavemente sus manos en pequeños movimientos circulares, con la esperanza de distraer a Remus de su evidente dolor.

—Maldita sea, Remus —murmuró—. ¿Por qué nunca puedo decirte que no?

Remus siguió estando así durante un tiempo, y Sirius se casi perdió su movimiento cuando volvió a resbalar contra él. Aunque al principio no fue más que un ligero endurecimiento alrededor de su polla, mientras que Remus estaba apretado a su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Sirius. Estaba a punto de repetir que no quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Remus asintió, levantándose muy ligeramente antes de impulsarse de nuevo.

—No puedo soportarlo. Sólo... sólo date prisa y termina.

Sirius asintió y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo más que levantar muy lentamente sus caderas, y se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que Remus se elevaba junto con él.

—Esto no está funcionando —señaló con un gemido.

—No somos buenos en esto en absoluto, ¿verdad? —dijo Remus con una débil sonrisa.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Creo que tal vez tú deberías ser el que te movieras.

Remus parecía nervioso, pero se levantó ligeramente antes de empujar otra vez hacia abajo.

Sirius se estremeció cuando Remus gimió en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Remus asintió, y se levantó y empujó de nuevo, esta vez en menos tiempo y un poco más rápido.

—Oh.

Sirius miró la expresión en su rostro, y sonrió mientras repetía el movimiento varias veces, retorciéndose cada vez que probaba un ángulo diferente. Estaba bastante seguro de qué sabía lo que Remus estaba tratando de hacer, y sintió un atisbo de diversión de que Remus, el joven perfecto heterosexual, supiera lo suficiente sobre sexo gay para saber lo que estaba buscando.

Desafortunadamente, Sirius sabía que no iba a durar el tiempo suficiente para que Remus encontrara el ángulo perfecto para darle el máximo placer. Su propia descarga estaba demasiado cerca, y gritó cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de él.

—Te... quiero... Remus —jadeó tan pronto como fue capaz de respirar.

Remus no respondió; simplemente se corrió y se desplomó sobre la cama.

Durante mucho tiempo después, el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Sirius fue preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de respirar correctamente de nuevo.

—Te amo, Remus —susurró mientras yacían juntos, y trató de no sentirse demasiado descorazonado cuando Remus no le respondió de vuelta.

Durmieron un rato, con las piernas enredadas, y cuando se despertó Sirius seguía yaciendo sobre la espalda de Remus. Podía ver los rastros de las lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas, y las limpió suavemente con los dedos sobre la cara de su amante, siguiendo el camino con sus labios y susurrando disculpas por el involuntario el dolor que le había causado.

—Está bien —susurró Remus mientras le regresaba suaves besos de vuelta—. Está bien, Sirius.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido una vez más.

Sirius estaba todavía medio dormido cuando sintió a Remus moverse contra él. Abrió los ojos muy ligeramente para ver que Remus estaba sentado a su lado, con su mano cernida sobre su ingle. Por un breve momento consideró hacerle saber que estaba despierto, pero luego creció su curiosidad por saber qué iba a hacer el otro chico. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Con el dedo índice Remus, trazó lo largo de la longitud de su pene. Sirius trató de quedarse quieto, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su tacto.

—Incluso inconsciente —murmuró Remus para sí mismo, con un pequeño grado de asombro en su tono.

Sirius cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras Remus continuaba explorando la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo y acariciándolo suavemente. Agarró la sábana fuertemente al sentir el cálido aliento de Remus y el breve toque suave de una lengua lamiendo la cabeza de su polla, saboreándola vacilante.

Los ojos de Sirius seguían cerrados cuando sintió los labios de Remus por los suyos. Abrió los ojos y devolvió el beso a Remus apasionadamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro joven más ligero. Apenas rompieron el contacto de sus labios mientras se esforzaban por ponerse en una sentada posición. Remus se acurrucó en el regazo de Sirius mientras sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí; era como si estuvieran decididos a explorar hasta el último centímetro de la boca del otro antes de tomar aire.

—Eres mío —repitió Sirius una y otra vez—. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Así es como se supone que debe ser. Te amo tanto, Remus. Dime que también me amas.

Remus no respondió con palabras, pero Sirius podía sentir su amor en cada beso y cada caricia, y tomó tanto placer de aquello como si Remus hubiera respondido con lo que más deseaba escuchar.

Sirius sostuvo a Remus junto a él mientras se acurrucaban juntos en la cama y les reclamaba dormir, una vez más.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Sirius un poco más tarde, mientras miraba hacia el techo agrietado de brazos cruzados, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello de Remus.

—No creo que tenga energía para hacer nada más que estar aquí —respondió Remus, con lo que podría haber sido una carcajada mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el pecho de Sirius y lo miraba con una expresión que simplemente no podía leer.

—Quise decir sobre decirle a la gente —dijo Sirius rodando sus ojos cuando miró a su amante.

—No necesitamos decirle a nadie —comentó Remus mientras se sentaba, con el ceño arrugando en la frente.

—No me refiero a todos, pero tal vez a James y  Peter, y tu hermano. Podríamos decirles. Y hay que considerar también a Charlie. A pesar de que has roto con ella...

—Realmente no rompimos —interrumpió Remus—. Ella salió corriendo, pero podría entrar en razón.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Sirius, con un sentimiento de temor asentándose sobre él.

—Esto no puede suceder otra vez —susurró Remus—. No puedo ceder así ante el lobo... no otra vez.

Sirius se incorporó desde su lánguida posición en la cama y miró a Remus hacia abajo.

—¿El lobo? —gritó—. Eso no fue... eras…

—Lunático siempre está más cerca de la superficie alrededor de la época de la luna llena —dijo Remus en un tono tranquilo, casi frío—. Te lo dije antes de que empezáramos esto.

—¿Crees que el lobo me dejaría hacerte lo que acabo de hacer? —rompió Sirius.

—Lunático... siempre ha tenido debilidad por ti —respondió Remus con una pequeña sonrisa—. Recuerda la vez que lo viste en el bosque, no te atacó.

—Si el lobo es el que ha tenido hoy el control, ¿por qué eres tú el que está diciendo todo esto?

—Tu pasión despertó a Lunático, ahora está... saciado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sirius mientras agarraba el brazo de Remus y se levantaba de la cama para darle un beso. Vertió hasta la última gota de pasión frustrada que sentía en ello, y sintió una breve emoción de euforia cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus se lo estaba devolviendo—. Saciado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz entrecortada después de que se apartara—. ¿Qué pasará si te beso mañana, o pasado mañana, o la próxima semana? ¿Vas a utilizar el lobo como excusa cuando me besas en ese momento?

—No soy gay —respondió Remus, limpiándose la mano por la boca como si hubiera estado contaminada por el último toque de Sirius—. A mí, Remus Lupin, me gustan las chicas. No soy gay.

—¿Pero sí Lunático? —rio Sirius sin humor—. Hablas de que juegas para ambos lados. Demonios, Remus, ¡lo estás llevando a un nivel completamente nuevo!

—Lo siento, no puedo ser lo que quieres que sea —ofreció Remus—. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo... No puedo.

—La única cosa que no puedes hacer es admitir que realmente tienes sentimientos y deseos sexuales por otro tío —gritó Sirius—. Todos estos años me he preguntado si había sido seleccionado en la casa equivocada, porque eras mucho más valiente de lo que yo lo era y no sabía cómo lo hacías. Pero eres un cobarde. Tienes miedo de lo que la gente podría decir si admites que eres diferente del resto.

—¡Soy diferente! —gritó Remus—. ¡Soy un maldito hombre lobo, por el amor de Merlín! ¡No puedo ser mucho más diferente que eso!

—¡Pero puedes dejar de ver a todos desde el lobo! Sabes que si reconoces esto, entonces un día podrías admitirlo al resto del mundo. Tal vez no hoy, ni siquiera este año, pero en algún momento en el futuro tendrás que anunciar al mundo que a ti, al maldito Remus Lupin, ¡te gusta follar con hombres!

—¡Me parece recordar que fuiste tú quien me jodiste! —le gritó Remus.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Sirius en voz alta fuertemente llena de sarcasmo—. No me jodiste, ¿verdad? Sólo me dejas chuparte la polla y venirte en mi boca. ¡Me rogaste que te follara! Pero no me jodiste, ¿verdad? Eras bastante feliz lamiendo mi polla, pero ya que en realidad no me follaste, ¡eso hace toda la maldita diferencia!

—¡Fue Lunático!

—¿Por qué no admites que te gustó? —declaró Sirius con voz mucho más tranquila de lo que había utilizado anteriormente, a pesar de que todavía estaba muy lejos de su tono normal.

—No puedo… —comenzó Remus—. No soy... No estoy…

—¿No estás que? —rompió Sirius—. ¿Excitado por mí? —Extendió la mano y agarró a Remus, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se frotó contra él, y Remus dejó escapar un gemido de deseo—. ¿Duro por otro tío? —Se apartó ligeramente hacia atrás con el fin de ir hacia abajo y llegar por entre las piernas de Remus para apoderarse de su polla, no sorprendió al sentir el endurecimiento en su mano mientras respondió a su toque una vez más. Remus retiró fuertemente sus brazos, pero no pudo ocultar un gemido involuntario de placer.

—Tienes sentimientos por mí, sé que los tienes —insistió Sirius—. Por Merlín, Remus, ahora estamos en mitad de la tarde y hemos pasado la mayor parte del día en la cama juntos. No puedes decirme que no significó nada para ti.

—Sirius, por favor, ya basta —suplicó Remus mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Intentando, sin éxito, ocultar su estado de excitación.

—¡No, maldición, no voy a detenerme! —gritó Sirius—. Todavía puedo saborearlo. Todavía puedo recordar cómo se sentía cuando te viniste en mi boca. ¿Por qué no admites que te gustó?

—¡Porque no lo hizo! —exclamó Remus—. ¡Yo no fui!

—Te encantó —argumentó Sirius—. Probablemente podían oírte desde el otro lado de Hogsmeade, gritando de placer cuando te hice correrte.

—¡Fue Lunático!

—¡Fuiste tú! —Sirius se sentó en la cama junto a Remus, agotado por todos los gritos—. Te quiero, Remus. Te he querido durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, Sirius —susurró Remus, mirando firmemente en el suelo—. Esta... esta mañana... no fui yo. Fue Lunático.

—Claro, Remus, sigue diciéndote lo mismo.

Con esa amarga despedida Sirius agarró sus ropas desperdigadas y su varita y salió corriendo de la habitación, antes de que Remus pudiera ver las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Sirius, Remus se estremeció. Unos momentos más tarde, oyó la puerta de afuera cerrándose de una forma similar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con la cabeza ligeramente dolorida, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo.

Miró a la ropa de la cama en la cual estaba sentada; la evidencia pegajosa de lo que Sirius y él habían hecho era claramente visible. Suspiró y se movió un poco, encogiéndose de dolor a causa del movimiento.

Su varita estaba en el cajón junto a la cama, donde casi siempre estaba durante las noches de luna llena. Lo sacó y lanzó unos rápidos encantamientos de limpieza en las sábanas, tratando  de no pensar en ello como una eliminación de pruebas.

Cautelosamente se agachó y recogió su ropa del suelo. Pensó que había un juego de túnicas de repuesto en el armario, y despacio se abrió paso por la habitación en su busca. Hizo caso omiso a su pantalón y camisa, y se la puso, agradecido por su soltura, sabiendo que podía ocultar cualquier numeroso pecado, incluyendo el hecho de que todavía estaba dolorosamente duro por el último toque de Sirius.

Caminó de regreso a la cocina y, al igual que Sirius hizo esa mañana, rebuscó por los armarios en busca de alimento. Quedaba suficiente para que se hiciera un plato de sándwiches.

Remus pronto descubrió que sentarse en las sillas de madera de la cocina era un error, por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estar y a su suave sofá.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Romulus, quien había aparecido y se había sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina. ( **1** )

—Estoy bien, sólo quería algo para comer.

—Eres un malísimo mentiroso —le dijo Romulus con una corta risa sin sentido del humor.

Remus ignoró su comentario y se sentó tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Tomó un bocado de su sándwich, manteniendo sus ojos en el plato, en lugar de enfrentar a la mirada de su hermano.

—Solías hablar conmigo —le recordó Romulus.

—No puedo hablar contigo acerca de esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque…

Romulus se movió de su asiento del otro lado de la habitación y se sentó junto a Remus.

—Bueno, esto es lo que vas a hacer. En primer lugar, termina tus sándwiches, luego date un baño y limpia lo de arriba. Entonces tienes que ir a resolver este lío con Sirius y Charlie.

—Me odian.

—Tonterías.

—Charlie ahora ha visto el lobo; ¿cómo puedo todavía gustarle después de eso?

—Sirius ha visto al lobo, y eso no lo detuvo.

—Sirius también me odia.

—No creo que pueda odiarte nunca —dijo Romulus tranquilamente—. Lo has tratado mal una y otra vez, y todavía te quiere.

—¡No digas eso! —rompió.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no lo has tratado muy bien.

—No quise decir esa parte —murmuró Remus.

—Oh. ¿Quieres decir la parte en la que te quiere? —Remus asintió—. Él te quiere, puedo ver eso.

—No quiero que me quiera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

—Remus, no puedes detener que te ame. Creo que ha tenido sentimientos por ti incluso por más tiempo de lo que él ha admitido.

—¿En serio?

Romulus rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que Sirius se despertó de repente un día y decidió que era gay, se enamoró de ti, y simplemente fue a decírtelo de inmediato?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Realmente no había pensado mucho acerca de cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado antes de ese día que había admitido tener sentimientos por él. Sabía que le había dicho que le había gustado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero realmente no había hecho la conexión de cuánto tiempo Sirius podría haber luchado en contarle lo que sentía por él.

—Necesitas pensar en qué vas a hacer —continuó Romulus—. Sabes lo que pasa cuando Sirius y tú pelean... y no es como si las lunas llenas hubieran sido fáciles desde que Sirius te lo contó.

—No es mi culpa.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —le dijo Romulus—. Pero, ya sabes que si los dos están peleados sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Lo sé. A Lunático le gusta demasiado. El lobo se enfada cuando estamos peleados.

—Remus, el lobo es una parte de ti. Es tu ira la que alimenta a Lunático. Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Sirius.

—¿Crees que debería mantenerme alejado de él... ya sabes... para que Lunático no sea demasiado violento el próximo mes?

—No, demonios, no lo hagas —espetó Romulus—. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto el año pasado cuando tú y Sirius tuvisteis vuestra primera gran pelea. No puedes usarle de esa forma. Está mal, y lo sabes.

Remus asintió.

—Lo sé. Estoy asustado de lo que vaya a pasar el próximo mes.

Romulus suspiró mientras Remus puso el resto de su sándwich a medio comer en la mesa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Rem?

—Supongo.

—¿Te gustó lo que hicistéis Sirius y tú hoy? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Remus sintió su rostro ponerse rojo.

—¿Nos viste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero maldita sea, sois más ruidosos que cuando peleáis. Apuesto a que todo Hogsmeade os oyó gritar.

—Oh.

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

—Yo... erm… no estuvo mal.

—¿No estuvo mal?

—Estuvo bien. Aparte de...

—Aparte de las partes que duelen, ¿verdad? —adivinó Romulus.

Remus asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

—No sé cómo voy a sentarme en clase durante el resto de la semana.

Romulus intentó, sin éxito, sofocar una risita.

—No es divertido —murmuró Remus.

—Lo sé; lo siento —Romulus, por educación, cambió su rostro por una expresión más sombría—. Te puedo enseñar el encantamiento de amortiguación que utilizan en las escobas, si quieres.

Remus, agradecido por la oferta, asintió con la cabeza.

Romulus lo miró vacilante, pues claramente había otra cosa que quería decir. Remus le instó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar... si utilizaron algo?

Remus frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Utilizaron alguna cosa como lubricante? —preguntó Romulus.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que tal vez encuentres las cosas más fáciles si lo haces —le dijo Romulus—. Si te digo la verdad, estoy un poco sorprendido de que Sirius haya seguido hasta el final sin usar algo.

Remus sintió su rostro arder aún más que antes.

—Nos llevamos un poco. Se ofreció a parar, pero yo...

—Pero lo querías tanto como él.

—Lunático lo quería. —Remus dio a su hermano una dura mirada, casi atreviéndole a que dijera algo diferente.

Romulus negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a discutir contigo, Rem. Escuché lo que tú y Sirius se dijeron el uno al otro, y no voy a entrar en esa pelea contigo.

—Suenas como estuvieras de acuerdo con Sirius.

—No voy a entrar en esa pelea sobre ello —repitió Romulus.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con él?

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?

—Sí.

—Pues sí, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. Pero Remus, sé lo terco que eres, y no voy a discutirlo contigo. No se trata del lobo, es sobre ti y lo que quieres... a quién quieres.

Remus suspiró de nuevo mientras se levantaba.

—Voy a tomar ahora ese baño.

—No puedes evitar lidiar con tus sentimientos para siempre —le advirtió Romulus.

—No tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Sirius —insistió Remus—. No soy así. Me gusta Charlie.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces.

—Pero también piensas que me gusta Sirius.

—¡Por el bien de todo lo que es mágico! —Romulus le lanzó a Remus una mirada muy frustrada—. Remus, ¡tuviste relaciones sexuales con él esta mañana! Creo que te gusta más que eso.

—Fue Lunático.

Romulus negó con la cabeza y le dio a Remus una mirada que sólo podía ser descrita como decepción. Remus estaba a punto de repetir su declaración, pero Romulus desapareció antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

* * *

[ Versión light](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8517646/47/Once-in-a-blue-moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En realidad debería traducirse “desde su asiento en una de las sillas”, pero la aparición de Romulus me ha parecido demasiado brusca, ya que antes en ningún momento se ha dicho que estaba antes allí, y lo he cambiado de esa forma.
> 
> N.d.T 2: Solo quiero comentar que espero que se haya entendido bien el capítulo. La verdad es que la parte de la escena de sexo me costó mucho traducirla, y espero que más o menos se haya entendido bien las cosas. He tenido que modificar algunos detalles, no porque no supiera traducirlo, sino porque pienso que no tenía demasiado sentido con el contexto. Si alguien piensa que quedaría mejor si añado o quito algo, acepto sugerencias. Lo único que me queda decir es que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque haya acabado de esa forma. xD


	48. Frightening magic

Cuando Remus volvió a Hogwarts, se encontró con que casi todo el mundo estaba de camino a la última de clase de la tarde. Sabía que probablemente llegaría tarde a su propia clase, al menos que en ese momento fuera por diversas escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor, reuniera sus libros y luego fuera corriendo a la planta baja. Sabía que probablemente debería darse prisa, para así perder tan poco de ella de lo que fuera posible, pero, por desgracia, todavía se movía con bastante cautela. Mientras hacía su camino hasta el segundo tramo de escaleras, maldijo la lenta tramitación de su solicitud para conseguir la Red Flu, algo que podría haberle ahorrado una gran cantidad de dolor y tiempo.

En el momento en que llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, no quería nada más que estar en la cama durante el resto del día.

Vio a Charlene sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana, y se preguntó si podía escabullirse sin que ella lo notara. Por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado, y Charlene lo vio justo al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

—¿Remus? —lo llamó, y gimió, dándose cuenta de que había sido pillado.

Sintió la tentación de ignorarla y continuar por las escaleras, pero sabía que sólo estaría posponiendo lo inevitable.

—¿Puedes saltarte hoy Defensa? —preguntó Charlene—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Remus asintió, después de todo, había estado pensando en saltarse la clase de todos modos.

Charlene señaló con la mano el asiento frente a ella, y Remus se sentó en la superficie acolchada, deseando que fuera uno de los sofás más suaves, pero aliviado de que no fuera uno de los asientos de madera de la biblioteca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Charlene, pareciendo claramente haber visto un poco de dolor en sus movimientos.

—Sólo un poco dolorido —respondió Remus, rezando para que no le preguntara porqué.

Charlene se limitó a asentir, entendiendo y ofreciendo algunas palabras de compresión por el dolor de la transformación. Remus se encogió de hombros, totalmente dispuesto a no corregir su falsa suposición.

—No debería de haber ido allí anoche, ¿verdad? —dijo Charlene, agachando la cabeza y centrando su mirada en el ensayo apenas comenzado enfrente de ella.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que no te quería allí.

—Pensé que era porque querías estar a solas con Sirius. Pensé que estabas tratando de dejarme fuera... Supongo que sigo pensando eso. Pensé que había algo entre los dos, ya sea antes de la salida la luna o después del amanecer.

Remus sintió que su rostro se calentaba cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora ellos habían hecho exactamente lo que ella había sospechado que hacían.

—No sabía que estarías tan enfadado de que estuviera allí —continuó Charlene.

—No estoy enfadado —dijo Remus con un suspiro.

—Sin embargo, lo estabas.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Tan pronto como entré en el sótano, te volviste loco —señaló Charlene—. Estabas enfadado conmigo por estar ahí.

—Ese era el lobo —explicó Remus.

Charlene negó con la cabeza.

—He leído sobre hombres lobo, y de acuerdo con lo que he leído, el lobo canaliza los sentimientos y emociones del ser humano, solo que sin restricciones.

—Los hombres lobo atacan a los humanos y los muerden —señaló Remus—. Te lo prometo, no quiero atacar a nadie en absoluto.

Charlene frunció el ceño.

—No estabas tratando de atacar la barrera hasta que llegué allí. Romulus me lo dijo mientras me traía de regreso al castillo.

—Rom puso un hechizo en la barrera que hace que el lobo no huela a los seres humanos de la zona —explicó Remus—. Sin eso habría estado tratando de atacar a Sirius del mismo modo.

—Si no puedes oler a ningún ser humano, entonces no pudiste olerme —contrarrestó Charlene—. A mi modo de ver, el primer instinto del hombre lobo es atacar a los humanos, pero cuando no puede olerlos, se limita a canalizar los sentimientos de la parte humana. El lobo estaba en calma cuando sólo estaba Sirius allí, pero aparecí yo y me atacó.

—No fue así —interrumpió Remus—. El lobo es un monstruo, y hubiera tratado de atacar a cualquier extraño que no reconociera.

—Yo no soy una extraña.

—Lo eres para el lobo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas que el lobo me conozca, de la misma forma en la que dejas a Sirius?

—¿No tienes miedo de él? —preguntó Remus, ignorando su pregunta mientras sus pensamientos volvían a Sirius, sabiendo que él supondría lo que pasaba por su mente, trayendo otro sonrojo en su cara.

Charlene asintió.

—El lobo era más grande de lo que pensé que sería —admitió—. Y esos dientes se veían muy puntiagudos.

—Lo son —respondió Remus, tirando hacia atrás de la manga con el fin de darle una evidencia visual de cuán fuerte eran.

La herida estaba todavía fresca, e incluso a Remus no le gustaba verla muy cerca. No trató de culpar a Charlene por la forma en que se echó hacia atrás en su asiento ante la visión. También trató de no comparar su reacción con la de Sirius, quien había cerrado la herida abierta tan cuidadosamente por la mañana, y luego besó la fea cicatriz tan suavemente que Remus apenas lo había sentido.

—Esto es lo que soy —dijo Remus en voz baja—. Cada mes trae consigo nuevos dolores y nuevas cicatrices. En los meses más fáciles es sólo un par de rasguños, lo suficientemente débiles para que desaparezcan después de un tiempo. En los más difíciles recibo cicatrices que me van a quedar marca como esta. Es sólo una de tantas.

—¿Es eso por qué no quieres que vayamos hasta el final? —preguntó Charlene.

Remus asintió.

—En parte, sí. Tengo diecisiete años y mi cuerpo ya cuenta con más cicatrices que la mayoría de las personas reúnen en su vida.

—No he visto muchas.

—Por supuesto que no. La mayoría están en los brazos y las piernas. Esas son las partes del cuerpo que el lobo puede conseguir con sus dientes sin ninguna dificultad. Pero están allí, y sólo van a estar añadiéndose más a medida que envejezco. —Remus bajó la manga hacia abajo y cubrió la herida—. Ni siquiera puedes soportar mirarlo, y sin embargo, crees que puedes verlo de cerca al igual que el resto **.**

—¡Ni siquiera me estás dando una oportunidad!

—¡Muy bien! —Remus retiró la manga de nuevo y puso su brazo sobre la mesa—. Adelante, tócalo.

—¿No te hará daño si lo hago? —preguntó Charlene, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarlo.

—¿Crees que un poco de dolor de alguien tocándome se compara con lo que paso al principio y al final de cada luna llena? ¡No tienes idea!

—No quiero hacerte daño —insistió Charlene.

—¡Tócalo! —rompió Remus—. ¡Simplemente toca la maldita herida!

No le sorprendió que ella no llegara a hacerlo, ni que recogiera sus cosas y saliera corriendo de la sala. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de lo poco que le había herido dejarlo solo, al menos, en comparación a cuando Sirius le había dejado esa mañana.

Volvió a tirar de la manga hacia abajo y se dirigió arriba hacia el dormitorio. Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba faltando a clases. Las cortinas de la cama de Sirius estaban fuertemente cerradas, y Remus podía escuchar lo que sonaba como sollozos ahogados venir desde dentro.

Se detuvo en el borde de la cama, sabiendo que el ocupante estaba demasiado angustiado para haberlo oído entrar en la habitación.

Sintió la tentación de dar un poco de privacidad a Sirius y salir de la habitación, pero su corazón le dolía por los sonidos que provenían del dosel, y con cautela se acercó a las cortinas.

—¿Sirius? —susurró.

Hubo un sonido de un sollozo ahogado antes de que Sirius respondiera.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Remus retiró la cortina y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—No —dijo, cambiando a una posición más cómoda.

Sirius observó el movimiento y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó.

Remus agachó la cabeza y sintió su rostro enrojecía una vez más.

—Ahora no tanto —dijo tan honestamente como pudo.

—No deberíamos haberlo hecho —dijo Sirius para él mismo y mirando a Remus—. De ser así, entonces quizás no estarías tan asustado.

—No tengo miedo —sostuvo Remus defensivamente—. Simplemente no me gustas... de esa forma.

Sirius suspiró y una dura mirada apareció en su rostro; una mirada que Remus no recordaba haber visto nunca antes, al menos no en la cara de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cautela.

—Vete a la mierda, Remus —respondió Sirius en voz baja—. Si todavía no estás dispuesto a admitir que te gusto, jódete en el infierno lejos de mi cama, y no te molestes en volver hasta que lo hagas.

—Sirius...

—¡No! —gritó Sirius—. No quiero oírlo. ¡No quiero escuchar la misma mierda de antes, así que hazme un favor, y vete a la mierda!

—¡Muy bien! —gruñó Remus mientras se bajaba de la cama, tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor por el movimiento.

Trató de no sentirse herido de que Sirius simplemente cerrase las cortinas detrás de él. Sirius, quien siempre había mostrado nada más que la máxima preocupación por Remus, le había vuelto, por primera vez que pudiese recordar, la espalda cuando estaba herido.

—Por lo menos yo no soy el que parece una maldita chica, llorando todo el tiempo y actuando todo femenino —dijo hacia las cortinas cerradas.

Sirius apartó la cortina y lo miró.

—No va a ocurrir de nuevo —gruñó, sentándose en la cama y mirando hacía el dormitorio—. ¡No eres digno de ello!

Remus se volvió hacia su propia cama y tiró de las mantas. Las quitó lo más rápido que pudo, y se metió en la cama. No estaba cansado, pero sabía que era el único estudiante en la escuela que podía dormir esta tarde en particular lejos de ser reprendido por la profesora McGonagall. Cerró los ojos y trató de obligarse a dormir, esperando que cuando se despertara de nuevo las últimas veinticuatro horas no hubieran sucedido en absoluto.

* * *

Sirius se sentó en el borde de la base de madera en la orilla del lago. No era su lugar favorito para pasar el rato; los tablones eran viejos y húmedos, no importa qué época del año era. Pero estaba fuera de la vista de la torre de Gryffindor y la sala de profesores, en caso de que quisiera echar un rápido cigarrillo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sintiendo de paso el Mapa de Lunático, y sacó su varita. Señaló el agua, y lanzó un hechizo para hacer un pequeño remolino.

—Los tritones se enfadaran si te pillan —dijo James mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba.

—Tendrían que atraparme primero —respondió Sirius mientras lanzaba otro hechizo, para hacer el remolino aún más potente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó James.

—¿Acerca de qué? —respondió Sirius con fingida indiferencia.

James, dándose cuenta de que tendría que explicarlo para Sirius, suspiró.

—¿Por qué tú y Remus no se hablan el uno al otro?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Los dos estáis haciendo la atmósfera del dormitorio insoportable —señaló James—. Eso lo hace mi asunto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me acosas al respecto? ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Remus?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que me fuera a la mierda.

—Es lo más sensato que ha dicho en toda la semana —dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba.

—¿Sirius? —dijo James, impidiéndole regresar al castillo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Hay un fin de semana a Hogsmeade justo antes de la próxima luna llena, por lo que deberías invitar a una chica a ir contigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, con la boca abierta ante la sugerencia de James.

James suspiró.

—Algunos chicos están empezando a hablar —explicó—. Están empezando a sospechar que podrías no estar interesado en ninguna de las chicas. A menos que quieras que toda la escuela sepa de qué lado balanceas, deberías seguir mi consejo.

—¡Cuando quiera seguir tu consejo, te preguntaré! —rompió Sirius, y le dio la espalda a James, marchándose hacia el castillo.

El remolino que había conjurado todavía estaba moviendo las aguas del lago, y estaba a mitad de camino por el sendero cuando oyó el sonido de un tritón romper la superficie del agua y reprender a James por la perturbación. Tendría que haberse sentido culpable por meter a su amigo en problemas, pero no le sobraba tanta simpatía, ya que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

* * *

—Dame un maldito descanso —se quejó Remus. No se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro de texto con el fin de responder a su hermano.

—Te dije que arreglaras las cosas con ellos, no que dejases de hablarles y estuvieras enfurruñado durante una larga semana.

—No estoy enfurruñado.

—Bueno, estás dando una muy buena impresión de ello —murmuró Romulus—. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

—No lo sé, no soy su guardián.

—¿Y Charlie?

—Probablemente comprando toda la plata que pueda encontrar con el fin de mantenerme a raya.

Romulus rodó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre los hombres lobos enfurruñados que debían de empezar a actuar acorde a su edad.

—Dijo que iba a la biblioteca —respondió Remus finalmente.

—¿Y Sirius?

—No lo sé.

Romulus alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo Remus—. Tiene el mapa con él.

—Entonces, ¿has tratado de buscarle?

—No... Iba a utilizarlo para evitarlo.

—No puedes evitarlo por siempre.

—Obviamente —respondió Remus con sarcasmo—. Los dos tenemos Defensa esta tarde.

—Remus —dijo Romulus tranquilamente—, ¿no ves la magnitud del daño que está haciendo el negar tus sentimientos? Puedes perder a tu mejor amigo para siempre si no haces algo al respecto.

—Me parece que la única forma en la que puedo mantener a mi mejor amigo es tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—Sabes que Sirius nunca te obligaría a estar con él si no quieres estarlo.

—No quiero estar con él.

—Pero lo hiciste hace una semana.

—Ese fue Lunático.

Romulus lo miró tan frustrado como Remus nunca antes lo había visto, pero no tenía intención de dar marcha atrás. Cerró su libro de texto, y lo metió en su bolsa.

—Voy a estudiar en el patio —dijo.

—Parece que va a llover —señaló Romulus.

—Pero es un lugar bastante concurrido, lo que significa que allí no me puedes acosar.

—No te estoy acosando.

—Y ya no lo harás más —respondió Remus mientras salía del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

—Juro que me están subiendo por las paredes —estaba susurrando James en la oscuridad del dormitorio, y haciendo que Sirius despertara en el proceso.

Sirius puso una almohada sobre su cabeza para tratar de ahogar las voces, pero no pudo hacerlo. Deseó poder alcanzar su varita para poder hacer un encantamiento silenciador, pero no podía hacerlo sin los otros chicos se dieran cuenta de que todavía estaba despierto.

—No entiendo lo que ha pasado —respondió Peter—. Estaban bien hace unas semanas.

—Creo que algo ha sucedido durante la última luna llena —dijo James—. Ellos estaban bien antes de esa fecha.

—He oído que Charlie huyó de Remus —susurró Peter confidencialmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo has escuchado?

—Es de conocimiento común. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Debe ser por eso que Remus y Charlie no se hablan. Me preguntaba por qué habían roto.

—No hemos roto —gritó Remus de repente con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas con ella? —preguntó James.

—Ella no me habla —argumentó Remus—. Hay una diferencia.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Peter, y Sirius oyó que se movía de su cama a la James, con el fin de escuchar mejor a Remus.

Remus suspiró con fuerza, y un segundo juego de pies se fue junto a James.

—Vino a mi casa en luna llena —les dijo—. Lunático se enfadó y ella se asustó. No quiere salir con un feo hombre lobo con cicatrices, no ahora que sabe lo que realmente significa.

—Charlie realmente no parece del tipo que se asuste con facilidad —dijo James, y Peter expresó de inmediato estar de acuerdo.

—Fue al ver esto —dijo Remus.

Sirius se sentó y miró a través de las cortinas. Pudo ver que Remus estaba tirando hacia atrás la manga de su pijama, y James y Peter se inclinaban más cerca para ver la cicatriz que Sirius sabía estaba allí.

—¡Genial! —dijo James, inclinándose hacia adelante para verla.

Sirius pudo ver a Remus haciendo una mueca en su cama, y sofocó el impulso de ir y golpear a James por ser tan insensible.

—Parece bastante asqueroso —dijo Peter—. ¿Se supone que tiene que encontrarse de esa forma?

—No —respondió Remus—. Es el brazo en el que me apoyo cuando estoy escribiendo, lo sigo usando y no se cura correctamente. Necesita volver a sellarse. Sin embargo, soy una mierda en hechizos de sanación...

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sirius para que se solucione el problema? —sugirió James.

—Porque no estamos hablando exactamente en este momento —le recordó Remus—. Iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey cuando regrese de su conferencia en San Mungo.

—Siempre hay una sanadora junior hasta entonces —agregó Peter.

Remus negó con la cabeza; todos sabían que la sanadora junior era bastante inútil, y era una total pérdida de tiempo ir para nada. El rumor decía que ella realmente se había desmayado la semana anterior. Sirius frunció el ceño y salió de la cama. Podía sentir que los otros muchachos lo observaban mientras tomaba su varita de la mesita de noche y caminaba por la habitación.

—Trae aquí —ordenó, señalando el brazo de Remus.

—Está bien —murmuró Remus, poniendo la manga en su sitio.

—Pomfrey seguramente no va a volver hasta el día antes de la próxima luna llena —le recordó Sirius—. Podría infectarse si la dejas hasta entonces.

Remus pareció querer discutir, pero hizo retroceder la manga una vez más y le tendió su brazo obedientemente.

—Ya está infectado —dijo Sirius, tan pronto como lo vio—. Espera un minuto mientras consulto el libro que Pomfrey me dio.

Remus asintió mientras Sirius se fue a buscar el libro y hojeaba las páginas, buscando el hechizo para eliminar la infección.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró mientras buscaba el hechizo—. ¿Prefieres dejar que tu brazo se infecte que pedirme ayuda?

—No pensé que te gustaría —admitió Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no me conoces en absoluto, ¿verdad? —dijo. Entonces, sin esperar a que Remus respondiera, señaló con su varita a la herida y la limpió a fondo.

Remus maldijo entre dientes y siseó de dolor.

—¿Duele? —preguntó James.

—Por supuesto que duele la maldita —respondió Remus, apretados sus dedos en un puño.

Sirius terminó de limpiar y sellar la herida y cerró el libro.

—Trata de dejarte esta vez la venda —aconsejó.

—No puedo mover correctamente mi varita con una venda —argumentó Remus.

—Bien, no tomes mi consejo —murmuró Sirius—. Pero por tu propio bien, ¿puedes por lo menos decirme si se infecta de nuevo? A menos que te guste la idea de perder el brazo, claro.

—No, por supuesto que no quiero perder mi brazo —rompió Remus.

—Entonces deja de ser un idiota —espetó Sirius.

—Así que, ¿por qué estáis peleados? —le preguntó Peter.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondieron los dos simultáneamente.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y regresó a su propia cama, lanzando su libro y la varita a la mesita de noche y subiendo de nuevo las sábanas.

Peter y Remus volvieron a sus propias camas, y pronto se escucharon dos pares ronquidos.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó Remus por la silenciosa habitación.

Sirius sintió la tentación de ignorarlo, fingir que estaba dormido, también.

—¿Sirius? —llamó Remus de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —respondió Sirius con impaciencia.

—Gracias por curar mi brazo —susurró Remus.

—De nada —respondió Sirius.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

Remus se sentó frente a Charlene en la biblioteca tres días antes de la próxima luna llena.

—¿Significa esto que ya has dejado de evitarme? —preguntó Charlene.

Remus no se molestó en negar que eso era lo que había estado haciendo.

—Sí.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Depende de ti —le dijo Remus.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó Charlene en su lugar.

—Dolorido —murmuró Remus—. Sirius tuvo que curarlo otra vez por mí.

—Sirius, ¿eh?

—Sí —confirmó Remus, algo irritado.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade con los demás? —preguntó Charlene, tratando claramente de desviar la conversación de nuevo a aguas más suaves.

—Claro —respondió Remus con una inclinación de cabeza—. Deberíamos irnos para llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Charlene asintió aceptando de la sugerencia, y recogieron sus cosas juntos.

Remus sabía que todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero al menos ahora solo iban a hablar en lugar de discutir.

* * *

Sirius salió de los vestuarios de Gladrags y se dirigió derecho hacia Katy Fenwick.

—Aquí estás —dijo con un suspiro de alivio—. Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar.

—Eso hace que estemos los dos ( **1** ) —respondió Sirius—. ¿Era ese el último cliente probándose un traje de la tienda?

—Más o menos —dijo Katy con una risa—. ¿Vamos al encuentro de Benjy, entonces? Probablemente está preguntándose dónde estamos.

Sirius asintió y salieron apresurados. Podía sentir los ojos de varios estudiantes sobre él, y sabía que se preguntaban quién era ella. No era una cita, o incluso una simulación, pero si los otros estudiantes pensaban que lo era, entonces no tenía ninguna intención de corregir su falsa suposición.

—¿Benjy te ha dicho que ha conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio? —preguntó Katy.

—Sí —confirmó Sirius—. En alguno de los departamentos de asuntos internacionales, ¿no?

—Así es. Está muy contento. Siempre ha querido viajar.

Charlaron mientras se abrían camino a Las Tres Escobas y ordenaban el almuerzo. Benjy llegó unos minutos después de que lo ordenaran, y se dirigió a la barra para pedir su propia comida.

Sirius y Katy continuaban charlando, y Benjy pronto se unieron a ellos.

—¿Por qué sigues mirando hacia la barra? —preguntó Katy a Benjy mientras que estaban comiendo.

—Tan sólo miraba a un montón de idiotas del final —respondió Benjy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estaban chismeando sobre ti y Sirius, y algunos pensaban que teníais una cita.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —señaló Katy—. Fue tu idea que Sirius viniera primero a verme.

—Sí, lo sé. Los puse en su sitio.

—Pero, eso es bueno. ¿No es cierto?

—Pensaba que sí —dijo Benjy—. Hasta que uno de ellos llamó a Sirius asqueroso marica.

Sirius casi se atragantó con su boca llena de verduras.

—Bueno, eso es ridículo —dijo Katy mientras golpeaba a Sirius en su espalda.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Benjy, y de repente Sirius fue el foco de su atención.

Sirius dejó el tenedor y tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Lo es? —repitió.

Sirius no podía encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo, ya que se dio cuenta de que Benjy no iba a ser ni de lejos tan comprensivo como habían sido Remus o James.

—Lo eres, ¿verdad? —siseó Benjy—. ¡Eres un maldito maricón!

—Benjy… —susurró Sirius, pero su voz se apagó de inmediato, ya que no sabía qué decir.

—Vamos, Katy —dijo Benjy—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Katy le dio a Sirius una mirada de disculpa, pero siguiendo todavía a su hermano fuera del pub.

El apetito de Sirius se fue, y cuando vio que muchos estudiantes estaban en el edificio, se preguntó cuántos había oído lo que Benjy había dicho, y si alguna vez podría volver. Se puso de pie y se puso su capa, apresurándose a salir lo más rápido posible.

No vio a Remus sentado al otro lado de la sala con Charlene.

—Tal vez deberías ir tras él —sugirió Charlene mientras Sirius corría hacia la puerta.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Remus—. Ha tenido a la escuela chismeando antes sobre él.

—Tu mejor amigo acaba de ser marginado; probablemente necesita a alguien que le muestre un poco de apoyo.

Remus sabía que tenía razón, y se levantó para seguir a Sirius. Charlene declaró su intención de hacer algunas compras antes de reunirse de nuevo en Hogwarts, y Remus se dispuso a ver si Sirius estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente, no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Un poco preocupado por su amigo, Remus se apresuró a regresar a Hogwarts, esperando encontrar a Sirius en la sala común de Gryffindor, o tal vez escondido en el dormitorio. Fue sólo después de comprobar el mapa cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba en los terrenos de la escuela, o en cualquier lugar que viera.

Remus no tenía forma de saber que su amigo había sido asaltado en su camino de regreso a la escuela, y que, de hecho, había pasado casi tan pronto como hubo dejado Hogsmeade.

* * *

Sirius se apresuró por el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, con la cabeza hacia abajo para evitar mirar a nadie a los ojos. No vio a la media docena de estudiantes que de repente le bloquearon el paso hasta que estuvo sobre ellos.

—Black —lo saludó el más alto con una desagradable sonrisa. Sirius asintió saludándoles, y trató de dar un paso para rodearles.

De repente se sintió muy pequeño frente a los chicos más mayores.

—No aquí a simple vista —murmuró uno de los otros chicos.

—Tiene razón —estuvo de acuerdo un tercero—. Al otro lado de esos árboles.

Sirius miró el borde del Bosque Prohibido, donde el muchacho estaba señalando. De ninguna forma iba a ir allí con ellos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró su varita. Un buen maleficio en su cabeza, y con un poco de suerte el resto lo dejaría en paz.

Sacó su varita, apuntó a su objetivo y gritó el primer maleficio que le vino a la mente. Desafortunadamente, tres de los otros chicos habían anticipado su movimiento y su varita voló de su mano y de su alcance antes de que el hechizo cortante incluso fuera completado.

—Al camino —ordenó el chico más alto, y Sirius se encontró siendo empujado más o menos hacia los árboles.

Empujó a la banda tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de alcanzar su varita, pero el chico que lo sostenía lo mantenía fuera de su camino.

Pronto estuvieron ocultos dentro de los árboles, y Sirius se encontró siendo empujado de nuevo hacia un gran roble, apuntándole una varita en la garganta.

—Está bien, te has divertido —dijo Sirius—. Ya tienes a un prefecto. Bien hecho. Ahora devuélveme mi varita y no diré nada al respecto.

—Esto no es porque eres un prefecto —dijo el cabecilla—. Esto es porque eres un maricón.

Sirius había tenido la sospecha de que eso podría ser el caso; reconociendo al menos a dos de los chicos del bar. Debieron de haber prácticamente volado para adelantarle en el camino.

—¿Vas a negarlo? —le preguntó uno de los otros chicos.

—No va a negar eso —dijo el cabecilla—. Él va a admitirlo para nosotros, ¿no es así, Black? Vas a admitir que no eres más que un pequeño asqueroso chupa pollas, para que todos nosotros podamos escucharlo.

—Vete al infierno —gruñó Sirius, empujando al chico tan fuerte como pudo. Fue un error, y de repente dos juegos de brazos lo empujaron contra el árbol, y el cabecilla puso su varita en su garganta una vez más.

—Admítelo —repitió—. Dilo, vamos. Di que te gusta chupar pollas, y luego te dejaremos ir.

Sirius no le creyó, pero no tenía mucha opción. El chico a su derecha le estaba torciendo el brazo con fuerza, y le dio toda la impresión de ser capaz de romperle los huesos del brazo incluso sin sudar.

—Me gustan otros tíos —susurró, y no se sorprendió cuando no fue puesto en libertad.

—Vamos, vamos —le reprendió el cabecilla—. Eso no fue lo que te dije que dijeras, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, me gustan los tíos, mis mejores amigos son tíos, pero no me gusta chuparles la polla, ¿verdad?

El resto de los chicos se rieron de sus comentarios y el cabecilla se volvió hacia Sirius una vez más.

—Dilo, correctamente esta vez... Dinos cuánto te gusta chupar pollas.

Sirius consideró brevemente escupir en el ojo del chico, pero tenía la boca muy seca, incluso para hacer eso. En su lugar, se obligó a decir las palabras en su boca.

—Me gusta chupar pollas —susurró.

—No creo que los muchachos de la parte de atrás te hayan oído —dijo el cabecilla—. Dilo otra vez, más fuerte.

—Me gusta chupar pollas —repitió Sirius en su voz normal, escupiendo las palabras con los dientes apretados.

—Todavía no lo coge —comentó el muchacho que sostenía la varita de Sirius—. Haz que lo grite.

El cabecilla se rio.

—Ya lo has oído —dijo a Sirius—. Grítalo, para que todos podamos escuchar que lo admites.

Sirius cerró los ojos, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Me gusta chupar pollas —gritó.

—Eso está mejor —dijo el cabecilla.

—¡Ahora déjame ir! —dijo Sirius.

El cabecilla negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no —respondió—. Queremos asegurarnos de que sepas que no aprobamos exactamente ese tipo de cosas pervertidas.

—Oh, ya recibí el mensaje —le dijo Sirius.

—No creo que lo hayas hecho —comentó el que está en su lado derecho, torciendo bastante el brazo de nuevo.

—Pero podría —dijo el cabecilla, guardando su varita y acercándose—. Lo harás.

Sirius no podía dar un hacia paso atrás por el árbol, ni caminar a la izquierda o a la derecha debido a los dos muchachos que le sostenían en su lugar. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí mientras que el cabecilla ponía las manos sobre sus hombros y rápidamente subía la rodilla bruscamente, haciendo contacto con su ingle.

Sirius pensó que realmente podría enfermarse por el dolor, y dibujó profundas bocanadas de aire mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Ni siquiera se había enderezado de nuevo cuando el primer puño le golpeó en el estómago. Si no fuera por los dos muchachos que lo sostenían, se habría doblado por el dolor. Entonces una mano tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, tirándole por el pelo, por lo que estuvo mirando a la cara de su torturador principal.

—Eres un pequeño asqueroso chupa pollas —gruñó—. Dilo, Black... ¿qué eres?

—Un pequeño asqueroso chupa pollas —dijo Sirius con voz áspera entre jadeos.

—No tienes derecho de ser un mago como el resto de nosotros... ¡dilo!

—No tengo derecho de ser un mago —repitió Sirius, rezando para que terminara pronto su tortura.

—¿Quieres tu varita de vuelta? —preguntó el chico que la sostenía, girándola en la mano como un bastón. Claramente no tenía intención de entregarlo, pero estaba deseoso de tenerlo de vuelta tan fácilmente.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza todo lo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que el cabecilla todavía lo sostenía por el pelo.

—Tal vez debería hechizarle con su propia varita... —sugirió el chico con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué crees que sería adecuado?

—Bueno, ya que es una chica, podrías tratar de darle un par de tetas y quitarle la polla ya que claramente no sabe cómo utilizarla correctamente —sugirió uno de los chicos que estaban cerca.

—Sabes que es una mierda con en ese tipo de hechizos —señaló el cabecilla—. Yo digo que tratemos con él de forma muggle, ya que no está en condiciones de ser un mago. Tal vez le enseñará una lección para el futuro.

Sus últimas palabras fueron puntuadas con un puño volador que envió a Sirius al suelo, junto con uno de sus dos captores. El segundo tenía el sentido de dejarle ir.

Sirius llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su cara con cautela, y sintió su nariz. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba roto y había sangre corriendo por su rostro, goteando en el barro. Apenas se había registrado lo que había sucedido cuando sintió la primera de muchas patadas en el estómago, la ingle y la espalda.

Se esforzó por dar la vuelta sobre su estómago, tratando de proteger la ingle de los golpes más violentos.

Estaba tratando de ponerse en pie, cuando sintió el aplastante dolor de una bota en su mano.

—¿Es esta la mano con la que la chupas? —preguntó el propietario de la bota, presionando con el talón un poco más.

Sirius escuchó un repugnante crujido, y supo que al menos uno de sus dedos se había roto. La bota ni siquiera había salido de su mano izquierda, cuando sintió una segunda presión sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, estrechando la garganta, ahogándolo bajo la presión. Y lo que es peor, podía sentir una oleada de líquido caliente entre sus piernas, y sabía que su humillación estaba completa.

La bota desapareció de su garganta, y sintió una fuerte patada en un lado de la cabeza. Hubo unas pocas más de patadas de seguidas, pero la mano destrozada de Sirius dolía demasiado para notar realmente dónde estaban cayendo.

—Creo que captó el mensaje —dijo finalmente el cabecilla—. Sólo una cosa más. Quiero verle cuando lo haga, dándole la vuelta.

Sirius sintió manos girando sobre él, y sus oraciones para este fin fueron sustituidas rápidamente por unas para que no notaran la mancha húmeda en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Pero sus oraciones fueron ignoradas, tal como hubiera esperado que fueran.

—¡Oh, genial! —cantó una voz riéndose—. El maricón se ha meado en sus pantalones.

El resto de los chicos aullaron también de risa, siendo el más ruidoso el cabecilla.

—¿Tienes mojadas tus bragas, maricón? —preguntó.

Sirius se sentía demasiado enfermo para tratar de responder; en su lugar, les dio la mejor mirada de desprecio que podía manejar.

—Tal vez deberíamos desaparecer sus pantalones y ver si el maricón usa también ropa interior de mujeres —sugirió uno de los chicos.

—Desaparécelo con su propia varita —sugirió el cabecilla—. Puede ser el último hechizo que realice.

—¿Qué? —susurró Sirius, y luego sintió la brisa fresca de la primavera contra sus piernas desnudas. Estaba agradecido de que sus bóxers se mantuvieran en su sitio, aunque fuera húmedo y manchado de orina.

Los chicos se rieron más fuerte que antes, y Sirius alcanzó a bajar su mano buena, tratando de cubrir su vergonzosa debilidad.

—Parece que quiere masturbarse para nosotros —dijo uno de los chicos, lo que provocó más risas de sus amigos.

Sirius luchó por incorporarse, gritando de dolor mientras lo hacía.

—¿Me devuelves mi varita? —preguntó, tratando de no pensar en ello como mendicidad.

—En un minuto —dijo el cabecilla, tomando la varita del chico en cuestión que le ofrecían.

—¡Devuélvemela! —repitió Sirius, más fuerte y más duro esta vez.

—El mundo mágico no necesita a alguien como tú —dijo el cabecilla mientras sostenía la varita frente a Sirius, pero bien fuera de su alcance.

—¡No! —gritó Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde; el cabecilla rompió su varita por la mitad, echando los trozos rotos sobre él.

Su varita, que realmente nunca le había dado mucho valor desde el día que lo había comprado, estaba rota para siempre.

No escuchó a los otros chicos cuando se fueron, ni tampoco cuando el puño del cabecilla salió volando a la cabeza por segunda vez, esta vez dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Sirius recobró el conocimiento no reconoció dónde estaba en absoluto. Desde luego, no estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, a menos que lo hubieran dejado en los establos. Había un olor a caballo distinto en el aire.

Volvió la cabeza dolorida hacia un lado, y vio el rostro familiar de Firenze mirándolo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —susurró.

—Fuiste encontrado por una de las patrullas y traído de vuelta al campamento —le dijo Firenze—. ¿Que pasó?

—Fui atacado por un grupo de matones —respondió Sirius—. No es nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió Firenze—. Tienes varias costillas rotas, dos dedos rotos y también la nariz rota. Yo no lo llamaría nada.

—Estaré bien. —Sirius trató de incorporarse, pero su cabeza le dio demasiadas vueltas para hacerlo—. Tengo que volver antes del toque de queda.

—El toque de queda ha sido y se ha ido —le dijo Firenze—. Has estado fuera de él, ya que fuiste encontrado ayer.

—¿Ayer? —preguntó Sirius—. Seguro que voy a ser expulsado.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo estarás —prometió Firenze—. Dumbledore estará mucho más preocupado por lo qué te pasó.

—Tengo que volver a la escuela —repitió Sirius—. Sólo dame unos minutos y estaré listo para irme.

—No vas a ninguna parte —declaró Firenze con firmeza.

—¿Puedo al menos enviar una lechuza a la escuela, para que sepan dónde estoy? —preguntó Sirius.

—No utilizamos lechuzas para comunicarnos —explicó Firenze—. Esa es la forma de los magos.

—Pero debe de haber alguna forma de hablar con ellos.

Firenze asintió y miró al otro lado de la habitación a un centauro que Sirius no había notado antes.

—Sabes cuál es el precio —dijo el centauro a Firenze.

—Lo sé —respondió Firenze con frialdad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius con su curiosidad despertada por la evidente tensión en la sala.

Firenze se volvió hacia él.

—Por usar un término que entiendas, me han dado un jaque mate.

—La ceremonia se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora —anunció el centauro más viejo—. Las plumas que necesitas serán el regalo para el patrocinador de mi hijo.

Firenze asintió y Magorian salió de la habitación.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Sirius.

—Usamos flechas para enviar mensajes —explicó Firenze—. Utilizamos nuestra propia magia para asegurarnos de que lleguen a su destino. Parte de la magia consiste en el uso de algo estrechamente ligado al destinatario, ya sea como parte de la flecha o el pergamino que está escrito. Mi padre se correspondió con Dumbledore durante muchos años, y el director le proporcionó un suministro de plumas de fénix que se utilizó para hacer flechas para enviarle mensajes. Magorian los tiene ahora, y sólo me dejará tener lo necesario si estoy de acuerdo en patrocinar a su hijo.

Sirius recordó a Remus diciéndole acerca de esto, y realmente no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y renunciar a tu derecho de nacimiento? —preguntó.

Firenze asintió.

—¿Por qué no puede alguien ir a la escuela y decirles que estoy aquí?

—Magorian ha cerrado las puertas y ha negado todas las peticiones de salida.

—Por lo tanto, ¿soy un prisionero? —preguntó Sirius—. Pero, ¿no estarán los profesores buscándome?

—Y tus amigos —añadió Firenze—. Desafortunadamente, a Magorian no le importan esas cosas, sólo conseguir lo que quiere.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró Firenze—. Si no hubiera sido esto, habría sido otra cosa. Te prometo que voy a enviar una carta por flecha a Dumbledore, tan pronto como la ceremonia se lleve a cabo. Entonces sólo será cuestión de esperar a que él y la señora Pomfrey vengan y te curen.

—Por el momento quiero estar lejos de la señora Pomfrey —le dijo Sirius—. Ahora que pienso en ello, preferiría quedarme aquí hasta la luna llena.

—No creo que tus profesores permitan eso.

—Sin embargo, no quiero volver allí —susurró Sirius—. Es sólo un par de días. ¿Puedes al menos preguntarlo? Soy mayor de edad, pueden dejarme aquí, lo sé.

Firenze pareció dudoso, pero prometió que añadiría la petición de Sirius a la carta.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo casi una hora más tarde. Una hora después de que finalizara, Firenze envió un mensaje a Dumbledore, quien había llegado de inmediato al campamento y reparado varios huesos rotos de Sirius.

—Ahora, ¿qué es eso de no querer volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba enfrente de Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y lanzó una rápida mirada involuntaria a los trozos rotos de su varita. Había sido él quien los había encontrado, y los había dejado en su poder.

—¿Es la varita? —preguntó Dumbledore, sacando su propia varita y mirándolo pensativo. La apuntó y echó una rápido "reparo", reparando la varita en un instante—. Ahora no tienes excusa para no unirte a sus compañeros de clase en sus clases de mañana.

—Ellos no me quieren allí —murmuró Sirius.

—¿Quiénes?

—No importa —respondió Sirius, cogiendo su varita y comprobando si estaba dañada. Pero estaba perfectamente.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

—Ser diferente nunca es fácil, incluso en estos tiempos modernos. Incluso nosotros los Gryffindors luchamos en ocasiones por encontrar nuestro valor.

—¿Qué sabe usted de ser diferente? —preguntó Sirius—. Es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

—¿Lo soy, lo soy? —le respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. ¿Te interesaría saber que soy tan diferente como tú?

Sirius miró al director con curiosidad.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Cuando eres tan viejo como yo, comienzas a reconocer las señales.

—¿Las señales?

—Las señales de otros que son iguales que yo —le dijo Dumbledore con un guiño—. No pensaras que eres el primer mago gay en asistir a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quiere decir que usted es...?

—Oh, sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Mucho.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bueno, eso depende de ti —le dijo Dumbledore—. Eres mayor de edad, y si lo deseas, puedes dejar Hogwarts en cualquier momento.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

Dumbledore asintió.

—Aunque espero que tengas más valor que eso.

—Tengo el valor —insistió Sirius—. ¡Lo tengo!

—Entonces te sugiero que te armes de él dentro de poco —le dijo Dumbledore con severidad—. Remus te necesitará durante la luna llena. Si quieres quedarte aquí con los centauros por unos días para pensar las cosas y recuperarte, me han dicho que Magorian lo permitirá, pero no lo dejes por mucho más tiempo, ya que la luna llena está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sirius asintió.

—¿Va a decirle a mis amigos dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—¿Y que vayan a verte a escondidas por el bosque? —preguntó Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Les diré que estás a salvo, y a Remus que te espere de regreso en luna llena.

Sirius prometió que regresaría para la luna llena, y Dumbledore se levantó para irse. Se puso de pie, para caminar con el director, pero todavía le dolía los golpes, y sus movimientos eran lentos. Los huesos rotos eran fáciles de reparar, pero los moretones todavía persistían. No era del todo una mentira que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse.

—Me iré de aquí con Remus en la noche de luna llena —prometió una vez más, aunque no tenía ni idea de si en realidad Remus lo querría allí.

Dumbledore asintió una última vez y se fue. Fue sólo después de que se hubiera ido que Sirius se dio cuenta de que había dejado un pequeño paquete de objetos en el extremo de su cama. Sirius miró lo que le había traído y vio que había ropa de repuesto, los libros escolares de las asignaturas a las que faltaría, y notas de sus profesores diciéndole que estaban cubiertas las clases y que hiciera los deberes.

Sirius sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore siempre había tenido la intención de dejar que se quedara en el campamento durante un par de días, pero no de descuidar los estudios durante su ausencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Expresión inglesa. No sé traducirlo de otra forma.


	49. Every hour so long and empty

La luna ya se había levantado cuando Sirius llegó a la casa de Remus, y maldijo su mal sentido de orientación que había provocado su tardanza. Podía oír a Lunático aullando en el sótano mientras entraba en el edificio y sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Lunático reaccionaría con violencia a su presencia como lo había hecho el mes pasado con Charlene? Era difícil de decir. Sirius se abrió paso lentamente por los escalones de piedra hacia la jaula, sabiendo que si Lunático atacaba la barrera no tendría más remedio que marcharse.

—No estaba seguro de si estarías aquí esta noche.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, asustado, mientras miraba a Romulus.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso? —se quejó, con más dureza de lo necesario.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Romulus con un encogimiento de hombros—. Fantasmas... pasos... Tiendo a olvidarlo.

Sirius le restó importancia. Romulus no era el culpable de que hubiese tenido un mal mes.

—¿Por qué pensaste que no estaría aquí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la jaula. Lunático lo miró en silencio, y Sirius le devolvió la mirada.

—No está atacando la barrera —comentó Romulus, ignorando la pregunta de Sirius—. Pensé que podría agitarse un poco.

—Yo también —confesó Sirius, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras para vigilar a su amigo una vez más.

Romulus continuó flotando, y Sirius pudo suponer que había algo que quería decirle el espíritu.

—¿Por qué creíste que no estaría aquí? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Por lo que sucedió el mes pasado —respondió Romulus simplemente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño ignorante—. Debido a que no has ido la escuela por tres días.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó el mes pasado? —Sirius sintió su rostro enrojarse calurosamente—. ¿Remus te lo dijo?

—Sí y no —respondió Romulus—. Rem no me lo dijo exactamente, no al principio de todos modos, no tuvo que hacerlo. Este lugar no es lo que se dice grande, o incluso de grandes dimensiones.

—¿Nos escuchaste? —preguntó Sirius con voz ronca.

—Un poco difícil no hacerlo.

—Oh, Merlín.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo.

Romulus se rio entre dientes.

—Quiero decir que sólo escuché a los dos gritando, te lo prometo.

Sirius sintió que el calor aumentaba un poco en su rostro, y buscó entre sus ropas sus cigarrillos.

—Te va a matar, ¿sabes? —comentó Romulus mientras Sirius sacaba su varita para encenderlo. Sirius le ignoró y dio una larga calada—. Así que, ¿cuándo empezaste a fumar?

—En quinto año —respondió Sirius mientras miraba de nuevo hacia Lunático, que ahora se paseaba en la jaula. Levantó una rodilla y apoyó su brazo sobre ella mientras veía al hombre lobo moverse inquieto. Iba a ser una larga noche.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

—Sabía que dirías algo al respecto.

—¿Cómo que es un hábito horrible que pone tus dientes amarillos y hace que te huela el aliento, tal vez?

—Sí, algo así. Me ayuda a relajarme, y Merlín sabe que lo necesito esta noche.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más antes de que Romulus volviese a hablar.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius se apartó de Lunático para mirar al inquisitivo fantasma. No contestó; no lo necesitaba.

Romulus asintió lentamente con entendimiento.

—Eso pensaba —dijo—. No va a hacerlo fácil, ¿lo sabes?

—Ya me di cuenta por mí mismo —rompió Sirius.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, sintiéndose bastante arrepentido. Nada de esto era culpa de Romulus. Sólo tenía la culpa el mismo de su situación actual.

—¿Quieres saber por qué Rem lo está haciendo todo tan difícil? —preguntó Romulus, con tanta naturalidad como si le estuviera preguntando sobre el tiempo.

Sirius lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Romulus nunca había sido particularmente cercano al dar información sobre sí mismo y de su hermano, por lo menos no cuando se trataba de cosas importantes, y Sirius estaba un poco curioso por saber lo que tenía que decir.

—Remus quiere ser normal —dijo Romulus con una pequeña carcajada sin humor.

—Es un hombre lobo —respondió Sirius—. No hay muchas posibilidades de que lo sea.

—¡Es en serio! Pero él no lo ve de la misma forma. No puede hacer nada sobre el lobo, sobre Lunático, pero puede intentar  ser lo más normal posible en los demás aspectos. Es lo que siempre quiso. Y es la única cosa que nunca he sido capaz de darle.

Sirius no supo qué decir a eso, por lo que simplemente se sentó en silencio y esperó a que Romulus continuara.

—Él quiere a sus padres —dijo finalmente Romulus—. Ellos están vivos, ¿sabes? —Sirius asintió—. Puede que incluso los hayas visto, si supieras dónde buscar. Estaban sentados en la galería pública del Wizengamot durante mi juicio, en la misma sección que tú en realidad. Es probable que los vieras, aunque no hubieras sabido quiénes eran. Estaban sentados en la fila de delante de ti, casi directamente en frente.

 De repente la bombilla se le encendió, y Sirius se preguntó cómo no los había conocido antes, cómo no había reconocido al hombre como el padre de los dos hermanos Lupin.

—¿Tu padre tiene voz nasal y tu madre llevaba un enorme sombrero de aspecto repugnante?

—Son ellos —respondió Romulus con una sonrisa por la descripción de Sirius—. Mi padre se parece un poco a mí, aunque su pelo no es tan largo como el mío.

Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras mirada el pelo de Romulus, hoy recogido, y  que llegaba hasta la espalda. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba que dijera. Recordó fragmentos de la conversación de los Lupin en la audición, y se preguntó cómo podrían haber sido tan fríos cuando el caso giraba en torno a sus hijos.

—Durante un tiempo deseé que estuvieran muertos, por no cuidar ellos mismos de Remus.

—Puede que así sea —respondió Romulus—. Y no cometas el error de pensar que fueron al Wizengamot para mostrar su apoyo o algo.

—¿Por qué estaban allí? —preguntó Sirius, aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si hubiera negado los cargos, hubieran estado allí para declarar contra mí —explicó Romulus, confirmando sin saberlo, las sospechas de Sirius.

 —¡Pero eres su hijo!

—Al igual que Remus. Ellos querían entregarlo al Ministerio después de ser mordido. El Ministerio autorizó la pena de muerte, sin duda.

—¡Idiotas asesinos! —murmuró Sirius.

—Sí —aceptó Romulus con calma—. Llegué a casa de la escuela después de hacer mis TIMOs. No me dijeron qué había sucedido hasta después de llegar a casa. Fue justo después de la segunda luna llena tras el ataque. Me alivió que el Ministerio no hubiese llegado antes que yo. Agarré Remus y corrí, y vine aquí. Pensé que una vida huyendo era mejor que la muerte a manos del Ministerio.

—Una vez me dijo que recuerda a su padre silenciarlo después de la primera luna llena.

—Ese es nuestro padre. Manteniendo las cosas tranquilas y sin hacer ningún escándalo. Barriénlo debajo de la alfombra, y ni el más sabio se enteraría sobre la vergüenza de la familia. Al principio, Rem pensaba que el Ministerio sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, deshaciéndose de todos los hombres lobo. No sabía que la razón por la que vinieron por él, en primer lugar, fue por nuestros padres.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja mientras miraba hacia Lunático.

—Para que entiendas a Remus, tienes que entender que todo lo que quiere es ser normal. Hice lo que pude, pero no todo es tan perfecto, como unos padres normales **.**

—Por cómo se escucha, tus padres no son normales de todos modos.

—En realidad, lo son —declaró Romulus—. Los padres normales no tienen como hijos a hombres lobo. Llaman el Ministerio y se deshacen del problema, de forma agradable y tranquila. Sin escándalo, sin problemas; sólo tienen que firmar algunos papeles, conseguir que el Ministerio haga su trabajo, y olvidar que nunca sucedió. Esa era la idea de todos modos. Simplemente no contaron que interviniera y usara la varita contra ellos.

—Remus tiene suerte de tener un hermano como tú.

—Pero él no quiere un hermano como yo, no que le críe, de todas formas. Quiere ser normal.

—Define normal —murmuró Sirius.

—No es mi definición de normal lo que importa; sino la de Remus. Nunca será normal debido al lobo, pero trata de acercarse todo lo que puede. A veces pienso que prefiere ser normal que verdaderamente feliz.

—Prefiero ser feliz que normal —respondió Sirius sin dudarlo.

—Opino lo mismo —admitió Romulus con una triste sonrisa—. Aunque no estaré probablemente cerca de ser normal para Remus.

—Sí, bueno, ser un fantasma es un poco anormal.

—De todos modos, Remus no ve a dos hombres juntos en una relación como algo normal...

—Me di cuenta. Es probablemente mi culpa. Le dije que no era "normal" que nosotros compartiéramos cama, ¿verdad? Si sólo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada...

—¿No querrás decir si yo no te hubiera dicho que echaras a Rem de tu cama? —corrigió Romulus—. No lo habría sugerido si hubiera sabido cómo iban a salir ahora las cosas.

—No importa —respondió Sirius—. Tenías razón; Remus dependía demasiado de mí. Al igual que yo estaba dependiendo demasiado de él.

—Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está. A Remus se le metió en la cabeza que estar con otro tío no es normal, y ha asignado esos sentimientos a Lunático. Lunático no es normal de todos modos; pero es parte de él. ¿Qué importa si el lobo es gay? Prefiere empujarlo lejos y tratar de ser normal con una chica, cualquier chica, para que sea más normal -por su definición- de lo que ya lo es.

—Pero el lobo es una parte de él —señaló Sirius.

—Lo sé, y a pesar de las tonterías se ha estado saliendo con la suya el mes pasado.

—Usa el lobo cuando le conviene —comentó Sirius, recordando cómo cuando incluso antes haber descubierto el secreto de Remus el chico había usado una vez al lobo para asustar a James y dejarlo solo.

—Solía hacerlo—corrigió Romulus—. Cuando era más joven. Pero una vez que hubo saboreado una buena vida normal en Hogwarts...

—¿Crees que pueda hablarlo? —preguntó Sirius mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el escalón. Romulus frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, y Sirius sacó su varita para convocar un plato de la parte de arriba y usarlo como cenicero.

Romulus se volvió hacia él.

—¿Honestamente? —preguntó, y Sirius asintió para que continuara—. No lo sé.

—Maldita sea.

—No era el lobo con quien estabas —le dijo Romulus, como si fuera algún tipo de consuelo—. Fue Remus.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sirius.

—Lo mismo sucede con Remus. En el fondo, también lo sabe.

—Sin embargo, nunca lo admitirá, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé.

—Estoy tan jodido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en la mañana? —preguntó Romulus con curiosidad.

—Lo que suelo hacer, supongo —respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros—. Curarle y todo eso. Si me deja.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué pasa después? —Romulus lo miró, y Sirius sintió su rostro enrojecerse de nuevo.

—Él no me quiere —señaló Sirius—. Lo dijo muy claro.

—No, él dijo que Remus no te quería, pero no Lunático.

—Realmente lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

—Cada palabra, parecían que se estaban gritando el uno al otro como si estuvieran en extremos opuestos del campo de Quidditch, y deberías controlar tu lengua.

—Sí, padre.

—Graciosillo. Pero te estás perdiendo mi punto.

—¿Cual es?

—Sabes, no estoy seguro de dejar que mi hermanito conecte con alguien tan denso —bromeó Romulus—. Esta noche hay luna llena. Lunático está aquí abajo, y por lo que te ha dicho Remus, Lunático te quiere. Dice que el lobo está más cerca de la superficie en el momento de la luna llena. ¿Todavía no has llegado al punto?

—¡Maldita sea!

—No estoy diciendo que lo haga, claro, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que pueda hacerlo. Tienes que pensar en lo que vas a hacer si lo hace.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —volvió a exclamar Sirius, preguntándose brevemente si todo este lío le había hecho perder la capacidad de decir algo más. Entonces algo le vino a la mente, un recuerdo de la mañana después de la última luna llena—. Um... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Ehh... Me preguntaba si tendrías algún consejo acerca de... eh... bueno... ya sabes... —Sintió su rostro ruborizarse mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras.

—No realmente —respondió Romulus.

Sirius suspiró.

—Sabes... es solo... que la última vez fue un poco raro.

—Quiero decir, realmente no tengo ningún consejo, estás hablando con el fantasma equivocado.

—Oh, yo no pretendo sugerir que seas gay —le aseguró Sirius—. Sólo un consejo general.

—Fue la primera vez, ¿no? —Sirius asintió—. Vas a aprender a medida que avances. ¿Puedo suponer que no tendrás ningún lubricante?

—De vuelta al castillo, en mi baúl —respondió Sirius con una mueca—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo lastimé un par de veces, y ninguno sabía realmente lo que estábamos haciendo. Sólo cosas que puedes aprender de libros y revistas.

—Estoy seguro de que averiguarás cosas.

—Pero, debes de tener un consejo para nosotros.

—Te lo dije, estás preguntándole al fantasma equivocado.

—Pero...

—Dulce Merlín, ¿tengo que explicártelo? —Romulus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—¿Qué?

Romulus maldijo entre dientes y puso su rostro entre las manos momentáneamente.

—Había una chica en Hogwarts, estaba en Ravenclaw y era la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año.

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Jessica. Estuve durante mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, pero hasta quinto año no obtuve el valor para invitarla a salir.

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió Sirius—. No estás nada mal.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió Romulus con sarcasmo—. De todos modos, al estar en Hufflepuff, la casa que se conoce como el de los niños tontos, pensé que nunca aceptaría tener una cita conmigo.

—Hufflepuff es la casa de los más leales —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa—. Creo que te sortearon al sitio correcto.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador normalmente lo dice, pero en aquel entonces no pensaba eso. De todos modos, finalmente me armé de valor para invitarla a Hogsmeade en la última visita del año. Fue divertido y teníamos mucho en común.

—Por lo tanto, ¿fue tu primera novia? —Sirius sonrió—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Se casó hace unos cuatro años, según la selección de sociedad del Diario el Profeta  —Romulus se encogió de hombros—. No fue mi primera novia, sin embargo, en realidad no. Ni siquiera me las arreglé para encontrar el valor para besarla después de nuestra primera y única cita. Me acobardé y me dije que tendría otra oportunidad al año siguiente. Ella estaba planeando hacer la mayor parte de los EXTASIS que quería cursar... me imaginé que habría tiempo después.

—¿Pero Remus fue mordido? —adivinó Sirius.

—Exactamente. Me lo llevé y corrí. Mi único pensamiento era hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, y eso significaba dejar que nadie se acercara. Me aseguré de que ni Remus ni yo estuviéramos en Hogsmeade los fines de semana, que era más seguro de esa forma. Nunca la volví a ver.

—Oh —Sirius no sabía qué decir.

—Siempre me dije que tendría tiempo más adelante —continuó Romulus.

—Por lo tanto, eres... —Sirius vaciló y no se atrevió a mirar al fantasma.

—Virgen —declaró Romulus miserablemente—. Un tipo de veintisiete años que nunca ha estado con una chica ni ha besado a una... Merlín, esto es deprimente.

—¿Veintisiete? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es la edad que tendría ahora —explicó Romulus—. Si yo no estuviera...

—¿No ha habido nadie en absoluto? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja—. ¿No has confiado en alguien lo suficiente para...

—No vale la pena arriesgar la vida de mi hermano —respondió Romulus—. Como te he dicho, le estás preguntando al fantasma equivocado para obtener asesoramiento sobre tu vida sexual. Debo de ser yo el que lo pida, excepto que todo es aún más deprimente debido a que la falta de cuerpo es un problema.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes por eso —Romulus se estiró y bostezó—. Si retrocediera en el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo de todos modos. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto a Remus?

—No lo sé —admitió Sirius.

—Bueno, creo que voy a dejarte pensar en ello —dijo Romulus antes de desaparecer, dejando a Sirius solo en las escaleras.

 Sirius sacó sus cigarrillos y encendió otro. Tontamente pensando que su vida no podría ser más complicada de lo que ya lo era.

* * *

Remus se sentía dolorido, pero por lo menos parecía estar en un estado mejor de lo que había estado el mes anterior, cuando estaba la luna.

La barrera mágica desapareció con la salida del sol y Sirius caminó por el suelo hacia Remus, con un juego limpio de ropa en la mano.

—¿S-Sirius... estás aquí? —gimió Remus mientras Sirius le puso la túnica alrededor de sus hombros y lo guiaba fuera de la jaula.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —respondió Sirius—. No es como que nunca escuchase en Historia de la Magia, de todos modos.

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se reía de la débil broma de Sirius.

—Pensé que... que t-tú no... Q-quiero decir...

—¿Pensaste que te abandonaría cuando necesitabas mi ayuda? —preguntó Sirius mientras ayudaba a Remus por las escaleras—. ¿No te dijo Dumbledore que estaría aquí?

Remus asintió.

—Pero el mes pasado...

—Fue el mes pasado —interrumpió Sirius—. Todavía mantengo lo que dije, pero prometí que estaría aquí cada mes para ayudarle. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

—Gracias —susurró Remus.

—¿Suenas sorprendido?

—Apenas hemos hablado en el último mes. Entonces desapareciste y no se te ha visto por ningún sitio desde que fuiste a Hogsmeade. No pensé que estarías aquí. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Di mi palabra —respondió Sirius, ignorando la pregunta. Ya habría oportunidad para hablar de su tiempo con los centauros más adelante, cuando no fuese tan humillante pensar en cómo había terminado allí.

—¿Tu palabra significa tanto para ti? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí. Nunca digo nada que no quiero decir... salvo...

—¿Salvo?

—A veces, cuando pierdo los estribos, digo cosas que no debería.

—¿Cosas que no deberías decir?

—No, quiero decirlas, pero no debería de hacerlo  —aclaró Sirius—. Siéntate mientras te doy las pociones.

Remus se derrumbó sobre la cama con otra mueca y un gemido de dolor. Sirius empujó con fuerza de su mente los recuerdos de la última vez que habían estado en esta habitación en particular y lo que había sucedido en la cama que Remus estaba ahora sentado.

Sirius sacó las pociones de la alacena. Supuso que Remus las había guardado, pues recordaba vagamente que las había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina después de la última luna llena. Esperaba mirarlo de una forma profesional y clínica cuando entrase de nuevo en la habitación, pero sospechaba que haría todo lo contrario.

—Recógete la manga —ordenó, señalando el brazo derecho de Remus. Remus cumplió y Sirius se sentó a su lado.

—El verde —dijo Remus mientras señalaba a la jarra adecuada.

Sirius asintió obedientemente, sabiendo tan bien como Remus, probablemente mejor de hecho, que el tarro era el que necesitaba. Silenciosamente abrió el frasco y comenzó curando la herida reabierta en el brazo de Remus del mes anterior. Murmuró disculpas cada vez que Remus silbó con punzante dolor a causa de la loción.

—Ahora el otro —ordenó Sirius, de pie y moviéndose al otro lado de Remus. Éste dejó caer la manga de su túnica y recogió la otra. Había un nuevo corte en el otro brazo, y mientras que éste también comenzaba en el codo, se extendía más allá del hombro y, Sirius supuso, en torno a la espalda de Remus.

—Probablemente sería más fácil si me quitara la túnica —señaló Remus mientras Sirius se abría camino por el brazo.

—Déjalo —respondió Sirius.

—¿Es necesario sellarla? —preguntó Remus mientras trataba de girarse para ver el daño que había causado.

—No esta vez —le aseguró Sirius mientras continuaba curando a su amigo. Poco a poco se abrió paso a través de los cortes y heridas, aliviado de que ninguno de ellos requiriese que Remus se desnudarse—. ¡Ya está! ¡Todo hecho!  —anunció brillantemente antes de levantarse para irse—. Deberías dormir un poco.

—¿Sirius? —La voz de Remus era vacilante y poco más que un susurro, pero todavía tenía el poder para detenerlo en seco.

« _No hagas esto, Remus_ », pensó Sirius en silencio. Se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que podría haber tenido más efecto si hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta.

—¿Sirius? —Remus lo llamó de nuevo—. No me dejes.

—Deberías dormir un poco si vas a volver para las clases de esta tarde —aconsejó Sirius.

—Quédate conmigo.

—¿Quién me lo está pidiendo? —susurró Sirius.

—Lunático —respondió Remus después de una excesiva larga pausa.

Sirius se puso de pie hacia la puerta, con una docena de pensamientos volando a través de su mente.

Algunos científicos muggles creen que hay un número infinito de universos, cada uno jugando con cada posible resultado de la decisión de cada persona.

Sin embargo, Sirius Black era un mago, y no había oído hablar de las múltiples teorías del universo. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no habría hecho mucho caso de ello. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba si en algún lugar había otro Sirius viviendo una vida que no tenía, como cuando en quinto año puso ratones en el bolsillo del vestido de la dama de honor de Bellatrix, obteniendo para siempre su ira eterna?

¿Qué importaba si otro Sirius estaba viviendo su vida en la casa Slytherin, que usase las artes oscuras y tuviera el fanatismo sangre pura de su familia?

¿A quién le importaba si otro Remus nunca había sido mordido por un hombre lobo y era amado por sus padres, con un buen hermano y tres años adicionales de valiosos de recuerdos de Hogwarts?

Incluso si Sirius hubiese oído hablar de otros universos, habría echado los pensamientos de ellos a un lado; porque este era el universo tenía que vivir, y como tal, era el único que importaba.

Si Sirius hubiese sido consciente de la teoría de otros universos, sin embargo puede que se hubiera imaginado mirando brevemente la ventana a uno de esos mientras permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, en la puerta.

Sirius se vería a sí mismo pidiendo disculpas a Remus antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Se vería tomando la decisión de que no era suficiente con tener a Remus sólo en los momentos de luna llena. No era suficiente para él, y por ese motivo se alejaba.

¿Tal vez ese otro Sirius era lo suficientemente seguro como para creer que Remus le detendría?

¿Tal vez creía que se merecía algo mejor?

¿Tal vez en realidad no amaba a Remus en absoluto?

¿O tal vez habría estado cerca de un hechizo fallido que le hubiera dañado su oído y no había sido capaz de oír la suave súplica casi llorosa de la voz de Remus?

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, Sirius se vería caminar lejos y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Se preguntaría si ese otro Sirius sería más feliz con el tiempo. Si iba a ser capaz de vivir con la decisión que hubiese tomado, o si cambiaría de opinión más adelante.

A este Sirius no le importaba.

Lo único que importaba era este universo, esta realidad, el aquí y ahora.

Y aquí y ahora mismo Remus estaba colocando una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras que con la otra tiraba su mano de la manilla de la puerta.

Aquí y ahora, Sirius quería a Remus, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias, no importaba la solución.

—Quédate —susurró Remus de nuevo mientras tiraba suavemente de Sirius para darle la vuelta.

—No voy a ninguna parte —respondió Sirius mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

¿A quién le importaba si hubiese sido más feliz con el tiempo si hubiera tomado la decisión de irse?

Sirius guió a Remus de nuevo a la cama y se sentaron juntos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Remus con cautela—. Um...

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes algo contigo... eh... ya sabes, para ayudar a que sea más fácil? —Sirius tuvo que inclinarse cerca de Remus para captar todas sus palabras, porque hablaba con una voz que era sólo ligeramente superior a la de un susurro.

—¿Te refieres a lubricante?

 Remus asintió.

—No lo tengo aquí —admitió Sirius—. No he vuelto al castillo desde Hogsmeade.

—Oh —Remus agachó la cabeza y se movió incómodo en la cama.

—Está bien —dijo Sirius, extendiendo la mano para tomar una de las manos de Remus—. No tenemos que hacer eso de nuevo. Podemos ir tan lento como quieras; sólo haremos con lo que te sientas cómodo, ¿vale?

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. No iba a ser el que diese el primer paso en esta ocasión. Iba a dejar que Remus fuera el que tomase las decisiones, y esperaba que finalmente admitiera que los sentimientos eran suyos.

Remus, quien pareció adivinar qué era lo que Sirius estaba esperando, extendió la mano para deshacer nerviosamente su túnica.

Sirius dio a Remus todo el tiempo que necesitaba, y trató de no sonrojarse ante la curiosa mirada de Remus mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo. Aún había huellas de contusiones en el estómago y el abdomen, y Remus pasó la mano por encima de ellos lentamente. No preguntó de dónde habían venido; simplemente se aseguró de que Sirius supiera que los había visto.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Remus lo que había pasado, pero estaba aterrorizado de que una palabra equivocada hiciera retroceder a Remus una vez más.

En su lugar, vio cómo Remus miraba su erección con algo parecido al asombro.

—Puedes tocar, si quieres —susurró Sirius. Casi esperaba que Remus negase con la cabeza, pero al parecer sus exploraciones del mes anterior sólo le habían servido para ir abriendo el apetito para más.

Sirius contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría mano de Remus atravesarlo, acariciando su longitud con un solo dedo desde la base hasta la punta.

Era vagamente consciente de que Remus susurraba algo en voz baja, pero no podía entender las palabras. Trató de permanecer lo más quieto que pudo, dejando a Remus explorar a su propio ritmo, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Remus de repente lo agarró con la mano. Era demasiado, y Sirius se arqueó hacia arriba en la cama, gimiendo mientras Remus se inclinaba para besarlo, tragando su gemido de placer en el proceso.

—Demasiado apretado —logró jadear Sirius entre besos.

—Lo siento —respondió Remus, aflojando su mano en respuesta a su petición sin aliento.

Después de ese error inicial, el toque de Remus se convirtió en una luz suave, casi una pluma, mientras acariciaba a Sirius, empujando su lengua en la boca de Sirius a un ritmo para que coincidiera con la de su mano. Sirius gimió cuando Remus sacó su lengua, pero no logró formar las palabras para llamarlo de nuevo cuando sintió su cálido aliento dejar un rastro de besos calientes, húmedos por su pecho, sobre su estómago y el abdomen y más abajo, llegando finalmente a su ardiente erección. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón; su mirada se centró por completo en la cabeza de pelo castaño situado entre las piernas.

—Remus... p-por favor... —gritó Sirius, aunque no sabía si estaba llorando para que continuase o se detuviera.

Sin embargo, Remus parecía saber exactamente lo que quería, y aumentó su ritmo para que coincidiera con las embestidas cada vez más frenéticas de Sirius. Sus dedos acariciaron sus bolas mientras su lengua hizo cosas maravillosas a su polla. Había sabido antes que Remus era un principiante rápido; que había pasado todos sus TIMOs era una evidente prueba de ello, pero esto llevó su rápido aprendizaje a un nivel completamente nuevo. Con el reflejo del Remus del mes anterior, Sirius encontró su liberación en la boca caliente de Remus que todavía le rodeaba.

Su siguiente pensamiento coherente fue que podría probarse a sí mismo en la boca de Remus mientras se besaban de nuevo. Podía sentir la erección de Remus apretar contra su estómago, y se agachó entre sus cuerpos para agarrarlo sin romper el beso. Sostuvo a Remus con una mano mientras que con la otra le apretaba y le acariciaba, buscando justo el toque exacto que traería al otro joven a un placer mayor. Tragó todos y cada uno de los gemidos y lloriqueos que Remus hizo, atesorando los sonidos de placer para que pudiera reproducirlos en su mente más adelante. Pero ninguno de ellos se guardó más que el sonido que Remus hizo mientras salía del beso y gritaba cuando su orgasmo se estrelló sobre él.

 _«Esto es mejor que nada»_ , razonó Sirius en silencio mientras continuaba explorando el cuerpo del otro. Tener a Remus sólo en el momento de la luna llena era mejor que no tenerlo en absoluto.

¿No era así?

Aquí mismo, en este momento, en esta realidad, Sirius no se detuvo a pensar en ello con el tiempo y atención suficiente.

* * *

  
—¿Sirius? —La voz vacilante susurrándole en la oscuridad del dormitorio estaba casi ahogado por el sonido de los ronquidos de James y Peter.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a Remus, quien había retirado la cortina de la cama a un lado y estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—La luna llena fue la noche anterior —susurró Sirius, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

—Lunático todavía está cerca —respondió Remus—. Durante un par de días alrededor de la luna llena está más cerca de la superficie y...

Sirius sintió que sus esperanzas se extinguían con las palabras de Remus, pero no retiró la manta e hizo señas al otro chico para que se uniera a él. Remus se metió en la cama y corrió la cortina, cerrándola una vez más.

—Estaré de vuelta en mi cama antes de que James y Peter se despierten —prometió Remus mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Sirius.

—No les importará —dijo Sirius mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Remus, tirando de él en un estrecho abrazo—. ¿O es que te importa que lo sepan?

Remus no respondió; no tuvo que hacerlo. Sirius sabía que no quería que los otros chicos supieran acerca de su relación, tal como era. Quería ser normal... ¡tal vez en el infierno lo fuera! Pero después de su reciente experiencia, no podía culparlo exactamente por su desconfianza. Le había dicho a Remus lo que había sucedido después de que abandonara Hogsmeade. Remus había hablado muy poco en respuesta. En cambio, había besado todos y cada uno de los moretones, y acariciado con los dedos cada una de las heridas recientes. Incluso había besado a Sirius ligeramente en la nariz cuando oyó que también se había roto.

—No me gusta la idea de andar a escondidas con esto —susurró Sirius—. Pensé esta mañana que tal vez habías roto con Charlie, pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—Charlie y yo todavía estamos saliendo —confirmó Remus—. Hemos solucionaron las cosas.

—¿Sabes que esto no es justo para ella?

Remus suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Tiene derecho a saber qué está pasando entre nosotros.

—Ella me echará a patadas si le digo.

—¿Sería tan malo? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros, moviéndose más a Sirius en el proceso.

—Si no quieres hacer esto, sólo dilo —susurró—. Si no quieres compartir, entonces puedo volver a mi cama en este momento.

Sirius gimió cuando Remus rozó contra él, y sabía que no le enviaría de vuelta a su cama esa noche.

—Te puedo compartir —susurró, besando a Remus suavemente en los labios—. Pero sabes que a Charlie no le gustará compartirte conmigo si supiera de nosotros.

—No me pidas que elija —suplicó Remus.

—No lo haré —respondió Sirius, sabiendo que la única razón por la que nunca le pediría eso a Remus era porque sabía que Charlene sería a la que elegiría.

Sentimientos de culpa estaban presionando sobre él, pero eran fáciles de hacerlos a un lado cuando estaba sosteniendo a Remus en sus brazos. Él suspiró y abrazó a Remus más cerca.

—A veces desearía poder vivir en un mundo diferente a éste. Uno en el que pueda decirle a todos acerca de nosotros y nadie se inmutase. Quiero estar en las escaleras de Gringotts y declarar a todo el maldito mundo que eres mío y que te quiero.

—Sin embargo, no soy tuyo —respondió Remus—. Es sólo Lunático y yo soy... soy débil. Quiero ceder ante el lobo, ya que hace que sea más fácil.

—¿Hacerlo lo más fácil?

—Sí, todo más fácil.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es complicado —susurró Remus, y apartó la mirada de Sirius—. Lunático tiene necesidades al igual que yo, y parece que te necesita. No puedo ceder ante el resto de sus deseos. No puedo dejarlo cazar o que corra libremente. Pero puedo hacer esto... esto puedo permitirle.

—Lo haces sonar como si te repulsara.

En realidad no era una pregunta, pero Remus miró a Sirius cuando respondió.

—Eres mi mejor amigo. No me repulsas, pero no soy... no puedo...

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

Remus no respondió.

—No quieres —concluyó él mismo cuando estaba claro que Remus no iba a responder a su pregunta.

—Tal vez un poco de ambos —admitió finalmente Remus en poco más que un susurro.

—¿Alguna vez... ¿crees que podrías alguna vez...

—No lo sé —respondió Remus, y Sirius captó tristeza en su voz y tomó una pequeña esperanza de ello.

Acercó a Remus aún más cerca, pero sintió una punzada de decepción cuando el otro chico se apartó un poco.

—Aquí no, no cuando nos pueden oír —susurró.

—Está bien —respondió Sirius—. Sólo déjame abrazarte.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Remus asintió y se movió tan cerca de Sirius como pudo sin llegar a estar encima de él. Se besaron brevemente, pero no hicieron nada más. Mientras Remus dormía profundamente, Sirius encontró que su mente estaba trabajando con furia para reclamar descanso. Una pregunta resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, la pregunta de si alguna vez tendría a Remus en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Volvió a pensar en el tercer año que había pasado en Hogwarts, el año en que Remus había estado escondido dentro de la escuela y compartido su cama todas las noches. Deseaba que nunca le hubiera dicho que no, y aún más que no le hubiera dicho que no era normal.

Normal. Sólo una pequeña palabra, la perfecta para detener Remus que compartiese su cama... y había funcionado demasiado bien. Sirius nunca se había arrepentido de sus palabras más que él mismo. No podía dejar de pensar que si sólo no hubiera dejado que Remus se uniera a él por las noches, entonces tal vez las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos ahora. Tal vez Remus estaría menos preocupado por ser normal y más abierto a la idea de una relación con él... una correcta relación.

Pero, de nuevo, era inútil preguntarse acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera tenido el coraje de admitir a Romulus que quería a Remus en su cama y no hubiera dicho estas fatídicas palabras. Este era el mundo en que vivía, el mundo en el que algunas palabras descuidadas podrían haberle costado la oportunidad de una vida amorosa con Remus Lupin.

Esa noche fue el comienzo de un patrón para los dos chicos. Desde esa noche, las noches antes y después de la luna llena, Remus se deslizaba tranquilamente en la cama de Sirius después de que James y Peter se hubieran ido a dormir. Después de la primera vez, Sirius nunca le preguntó si era Remus o Lunático quien se unía a el, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Remus. Se consoló a sí mismo sabiendo que era Remus, incluso si el otro chico no lo admitiría por sí mismo. Ni siquiera estaba muy decepcionado de que Remus estuviera siempre a salvo en su propia cama antes de que los otros chicos del dormitorio se despertaran.

Sirius comenzó a anhelar esas dos noches casi tanto como temía en la noche ver a Lunático, enjaulado y enfadado, atrapado en el sótano de la casa de Hogsmeade de Remus.

Continuó sus vigilias nocturnas, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre su amigo y amante, esperando que el amanecer llegara para que Remus volviera a él y pudiese mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se perdió en la rutina y atesoraba los recuerdos que estaba reuniendo de cómo se sentía al sostener a Remus en sus brazos, cómo se sentía al besarlo, para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y escuchar los sonidos de placer de Remus.

La rutina y los recuerdos ayudaron a dejar a un lado los pensamientos cada vez más frecuentes e inquietantes de que quería mucho más de lo que Remus estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

No quería a Remus sólo tres noches del mes; lo quería para siempre. El compromiso era suficiente por ahora, pero ¿sería suficiente para siempre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Prometo no estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.


	50. I’m the one you need

Remus nunca había pedido a Sirius todos los detalles de lo que le había pasado después de que hubiera dejado Las Tres Escobas. En verdad, no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

 Cuando descubrió que Sirius había desaparecido, inmediatamente buscó la ayuda de James y Peter. Era algo típico del trío no pedir ayuda a los profesores, al menos, no al principio.

 Los tres chicos de sexto año se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron no decirle al personal que Sirius estaba desaparecido hasta la mañana siguiente. Remus había ido en flu a su casa en Hogsmeade, con la remota posibilidad de que Sirius estuviera allí, y luego envió a Romulus a buscarle por la escuela. No había dormido allí, y la mañana siguiente, sabía que no tendría más remedio que ir a la profesora McGonagall.

 Minerva McGonagall, siempre perfectamente tranquila y serena, incluso en la peor de las crisis, lo había llevado de inmediato a ver a Dumbledore.

 Remus nunca había estado más contento de que fuera domingo y que no tuviera que ir a clases. Sabía que nunca habría sido capaz de concentrarse durante más de un minuto o dos.

Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido el día más largo de su vida, y que el tiempo sólo pareció moverse de nuevo con normalidad después de que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho que Sirius estaba a salvo. Remus había querido ir a buscar a Sirius inmediatamente, pero ninguna súplica había persuadido a Dumbledore que le dijera dónde estaba Sirius.

 En cambio, lo único que pudo hacer fue contar los días y las horas para la próxima luna llena, momento en que Dumbledore le había asegurado que Sirius regresaría. No estaba seguro si creerle, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 Tomó ese tiempo para sentirse culpable por dejar que Sirius abandonase Las Tres Escobas sin él. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que había sucedido podría haberse evitado si solamente lo hubiera seguido de inmediato; no importaba que hubiera tardado unos pocos minutos en ir detrás de él.

 A través de los días de ausencia de Sirius, Remus había llegado a dos conclusiones muy alarmantes.

 De lo primero que se dio cuenta mientras que la luna llena se acercaba era que su mente volvía cada vez más a lo que Sirius y él habían hecho durante la mañana después de la última. Todavía tenía persistentes recuerdos del dolor, pero también recordaba las sensaciones que Sirius había logrado producir en su cuerpo... sensaciones y sentimientos que quería sentir de nuevo.

 La segunda cosa de la que se había dado cuenta era que realmente había perdido a su mejor amigo, y que haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo de vuelta otra vez a su lado.

 Y ahora que Sirius estaba de vuelta en la escuela, estaba claro que necesitaría su apoyo más que nunca.

 Cuando Sirius le había dicho que algunos chicos habían ofendido sus preferencias, Remus supo de inmediato qué había sucedido. Había visto los moretones por sí mismo, y su corazón se encogió cuando los recordó.

 El chisme de que Sirius era gay se había extendido a través de la escuela como la pólvora, y tan pronto como hubo regresado, habían comenzado los insultos. Remus habría dado cualquier cosa para poder silenciar a todos los estudiantes que llamaban a Sirius marica, afeminado o mariposón, pero había demasiados para poder silenciarlos. Aunque eso no quería decir que no tratara de hacerlo. Cuando Sirius fue hechizado por segunda vez la mañana de regreso en la escuela, todos los estudiantes involucrados terminaron misteriosamente en la enfermería con diversas enfermedades dolorosas. Nadie podía demostrar que era Remus quien los había mandado allí, pero Sirius sabía que era responsable, y estaba muy agradecido por la fuerte protección de su amigo.

 Su mejor amigo había regresado a su lado, y Remus sabía que allí era donde estaba destinado a estar. Poco a poco las cosas entre ellos estaban trabajando de regreso a su camino a la normalidad. Se sentaban juntos otra vez en clase, trabajaban en sus tareas juntos, jugaban al ajedrez, animaban al campeón de Gryffindor de los gobstones y las cosas estaban muy cerca de ser todo lo que había sido antes del día en que Sirius le había besado.

 Realmente solo había una manzana de la discordia entre ellos, y era Charlene.

 No importaba lo mucho que Remus lo intentase, no podía conseguir que Sirius aceptarse que le gustaba, y no estaba dispuesto a romper con ella sólo porque el lobo se ponía un poco caliente en la época de luna llena.

 Remus sabía que Sirius estaba trabajando en ello fastidiándole en ese aspecto, pero estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Mientras que a Remus podría gustarle los sentimientos que Sirius había despertado en él, no quería correr el riesgo de ser confundido con un maricón. Ya había sido atacado por ser un hombre lobo, y no tenía intención de dar a los matones que permanecían en la escuela otro motivo para que se ensañasen con él.

 Le había preguntado a Sirius si los chicos que lo habían atacado habían sido expulsados, pero éste negó con la cabeza. Le preguntó por qué no, pero James, quien había estado escuchado su discusión, tuvo la teoría de que el motivo era porque podrían decir que el hombre lobo de la escuela era quien estaba atacado, y por desgracia podrían hacerlo. No le gustaba pensar que estaba recibiendo un tratamiento especial, pero no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto. Él era el único hombre lobo que había sido autorizado a asistir a Hogwarts en toda la historia de la escuela...  realmente lo decía todo.

Aún así, se determinó que no se saldrían con la suya por lo que hicieron, y utilizó la capa de invisibilidad de James para escabullirse en la Sección Prohibida detrás de Sirius con el fin de encontrar la manera perfecta para vengarse de ellos. No sería un simple hechizo para niños; Remus iría a hacérselo pagar.

—¿Obra tuya? —susurró Sirius mientras los veía cojear por el Gran Comedor algunas mañanas más tarde.

Remus asintió.

—Decidí que un hechizo no era suficiente para ellos —susurró—. Por lo que combiné algunos. Sin embargo, no sé de dónde vienen las plumas púrpuras. Debe haber sido a causa de dos o más hechizos que reaccionaron entre sí.

—Me gustan sus nuevas voces —respondió Sirius—. ¿Son lo que creo que son?

—Cacareos de gallina —confirmó Remus—. Siempre van en grupo, ¡malditos cobardes!

Sirius sonrió cuando el último de sus torturadores tropezó, casi borracho, en el marco de la puerta. Remus se rio entre dientes y volvió a su desayuno. No le dijo a Sirius que había apuntado más hechizos de la Sección Prohibida, por si acaso los chicos eran lo suficientemente tontos como para probarlos con otra cosa.

Metió la mano bajo la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas a Sirius en la pierna, tratando de hacer un gesto de apoyo informal, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría dejarla antes de que Sirius lo considerase algo más. Se sentía agradable descansar su mano en la pierna de Sirius, más agradable de lo que quería admitir.

Ahora que la luna llena había pasado y Sirius estaba de vuelta en la escuela, Remus ya estaba contando los días para la próxima. Nunca lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, que por primera vez desde que había sido mordido, no era el caso de contar los días porque temía ese día. No, por primera vez, Remus estaba contando los días para la luna llena porque estaba esperando con impaciencia el día en que podía dejar que Sirius le tocase como él quería que lo hiciera.

La luna llena todavía estaba a más de una semana de distancia, pero ya estaba más que ansioso de que Sirius lo llevara a su boca una vez más.

Remus estaba muy confundido y cada vez más enfadado por su propia falta de moderación. Cada vez era más evidente que no sólo quería a Sirius en el momento de las lunas llenas, pero cuanto más cerca de la luna llena estaba, menos control parecía tener sobre sus impulsos. Se preguntaba si el lobo era el que los controlaba, o si era al revés. No sabía qué pensamiento lo asustaba más.

* * *

Sirius estaba apresurándose por el pasillo hacia el armario de suministros de Pociones cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba el brazo y le tiraba hacia un oscuro armario.

—¿Que demonios? —murmuró, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Entonces sintió una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y un par de labios apretados contra los suyos. Se retiró un poco.

—¿Remus?

Remus se rio y lo acercó de nuevo.

—¿A quién más esperabas?

—No esperaba a nadie —señaló Sirius—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En uno de los armarios de almacenes de Filch.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo puedes adivinar? —bromeó Remus.

Sirius contuvo fuertemente el aliento mientras le apretaba más cerca. Sintió el borde de su camisa empujarse hacia un lado y luego a Remus chupándole en el cuello. Sintió una punzada de molestia de que Remus se hubiera tomado el tiempo para asegurarse de que cualquier marca que dejase se ocultara de forma segura de los ojos de los demás. Todavía no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaban haciendo. Por otra parte, razonó, tal vez era mejor ser cauteloso acerca de su relación. Incluso si Remus no estuviera tercamente obstinado con su heterosexualidad, Sirius realmente no necesitaba más atención por parte de los matones de la escuela.

Entonces sintió la evidencia de lo mucho que Remus lo quería, y sabía que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para discutir con él.

—Mañana hay luna llena —jadeó Remus.

Sirius no necesitaba recordarlo. No mientras Remus voluntariamente quisiera tocarlo en cualquier otro momento del mes.

—No hables —susurró antes de empujar a Remus contra la pared y besarlo con fiereza.

No quería escuchar que era Lunático quien lo quería.

No quería volver a escuchar las negaciones de Remus.

Quería sentir a Remus en sus brazos.

Quería saborear sus labios.

Quería oír gritar a Remus mientras se acercaba al éxtasis.

No importa el costo... quería a Remus.

Remus lo abrazaba mientras movían juntos sus caderas, y Sirius sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo a la velocidad a la que iban.

 Tiró de la túnica abierta de Remus y buscó a tientas por la oscuridad el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones con impaciencia.

 Remus dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Sirius tiró de la cremallera y metió la mano dentro.

 —Te necesito mucho —jadeó Remus mientras Sirius lo agarraba con firmeza a través de su ropa interior y le frotaba con su pulgar en las bolas.

 —¿Ella te hace esto? —susurró Sirius al oído de Remus, incapaz de detenerse.

 —Sirius... por favor... —suplicó Remus mientras empujaba en la mano de Sirius, buscando la deliciosa fricción.

 —¿Lo hace? —repitió Sirius—. ¿Dejas que te toque de esta forma? ¿Llega a oír tus gritos cuando vienes?

 Remus se negó a hablar y se limitó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente.

 —¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que ella te tenga de esta forma? —Sirius calmó su mano y esperó a que Remus recuperara su voz—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a su boca y te chupe?

 Remus gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras Sirius tiraba hacia abajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sirius se puso de rodillas y pasaba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

 —¿Sabe cómo es su sabor? —preguntó mientras lamía las primeras gotas de fluido que se le escapaban.

 Las manos de Remus estaban enterradas en su pelo, tirando casi dolorosamente de los mechones mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

 —Dime —exigió Sirius—. ¡Dime lo que quieres!

 —¡A ti! —dijo Remus con voz áspera—. Te quiero. Te necesito…

 Sirius sintió que su corazón se disparaba y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la polla de Remus. Éste abrió la boca varias veces, hasta que finalmente se vino con un áspero grito y cayó contra la pared.

 El sonido de Remus fue suficiente para empujar a Sirius al límite y sentir una familiar viscosidad húmeda dentro de sus pantalones justo antes de que las rodillas de Remus se doblasen y se desplomasen en el suelo junto al resto de sus extremidades desgarbadas.

 Sirius tiró de Remus hacia él, dejando que el otro chico lo usara como almohada mientras yacía sentado en el suelo del armario polvoriento.

—Te quiero —susurró Sirius.

Remus no respondió.

—¿Remus?

—Estoy tan cansado —murmuró Remus.

—Espero que estés diciendo que estás cansado después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Sirius—. Por lo tanto, esto es a todo lo que se reduce, ¿verdad? Como no estás recibiendo nada de tu novia, estás conformándote conmigo.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿No es así?

—Charlie no es de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma? ¿Tan fácil como yo?

–No eres fácil.

—¿No? Pues no lo parece. Estás caliente, tu novia no pone solución, por lo que acudes a mí porque sabes que iría contigo en un santiamén. Incluso no necesitas preguntarlo.

—Oh, Sirius. —Remus suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Ya te expliqué sobre Lunático y parecías aceptarlo.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte lo que me estás diciendo.

Remus se sentó y miró a Sirius.

—Si vas a estar así cada vez que estamos juntos...

—¿Tú qué? —espetó Sirius—. ¿Negarás a Lunático lo que quiere?

—Si tengo que hacerlo.

—Sabes que no va a ser así. Quieres al igual que yo dejar esta ilusión que nos detiene para estar juntos.

—No es una ilusión.

—Pues lo parece. En caso de que no te hayas percatado, también tengo necesidades. Tal vez puedas limitar tus impulsos hacia los tres días alrededor de la luna llena, pero yo no. Quiero estar contigo cada día del mes. Te quiero.

—Yo no tengo que ceder ante el lobo —señaló Remus en voz baja—. Con que te deje deberías de tener suficiente. La mayoría de los tíos odiarían la idea de otro hombre les tocase... ya sabes... ahí abajo.

—¿ _Odias_ la idea de que te toque? —susurró Sirius.

—Lunático...

—¡No! —espetó Sirius—. No quiero oír hablar de Lunático. Quiero saber qué piensa Remus. ¿Si te toco la semana que viene te gustará? ¿O estarás repelido por la misma idea?

—Yo…

—Te quiero la próxima semana, tanto como te quiero ahora. Probablemente aún más ya que habré pasado casi una semana sin ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente al tener todos estos sentimientos y no ser capaz de actuar sobre ellos?

—Supongo que he sido un poco egoísta, ¿eh?

—¿Un poco? —Sirius negó con la cabeza y rio con amargura—. A veces parece como si me estuvieras usando. Tomas lo que quieres, cuando quieres, y sólo tengo que aguantarme.

—Nunca hablamos acerca de tus necesidades, ¿verdad? —murmuró Remus en voz baja—. Creo que probablemente será mejor que consigas un novio o algo así.

—No. ¡Te quiero a ti!

—Pero ya que no puedes tenerme, ¿tal vez deberías buscar en otra parte? Sería estupendo si pudieras encontrar a alguien a quien no le importara compartirte con Lunático, pero entenderé si no puedes. No haré que tengas que elegir entre Lunático y tu novio en potencia.

—Para, espera un minuto. —Sirius levantó las manos y repitió los últimos minutos de la conversación en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a conseguirme un novio? No quiero un novio. ¡Te quiero a ti!

—Entones me puedes tener —dijo Remus—, pero hoy, mañana y el día después.

—¿Y entonces? —susurró Sirius.

—Siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas, ¿no? —espetó Remus mientras empujaba lejos a Sirius—. Simplemente no puedes dejarlo.

Sirius podía suponer que Remus se estaba enfadando de nuevo. No quería pelear, no más. Extendió la mano y tomó la de Remus.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No quiero pelear.

Remus asintió, apaciguado por el momento.

—En realidad me alegro de que no quieras un novio —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius, tentado a preguntarle si estaba celoso pero no queriendo arriesgarse a enojar a Remus de nuevo.

—Porque un novio te querría todos los días del mes, y yo no estaría en ningún momento contigo —dijo Remus.

—Te elegiría sobre cualquier otra persona —susurró Sirius, inclinándose para besarlo con fuerza en los labios.

Se deslizaron fuera del armario, aliviados de encontrar que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Sin un alma en ninguna parte, Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Remus con la suya y apretarla brevemente.

—No —susurró Remus—. No donde alguien puede vernos.

Sirius asintió y de mala gana soltó la mano de Remus. Era como era.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer durante el verano? —preguntó, mientras subían por una de las escaleras móviles.

—No está muy lejos —respondió Remus—. Una luna llena más y luego nos separamos.

Sirius trató de no leer el doble sentido de las palabras de Remus y en cambio se concentró en el problema en cuestión.

—Mi padre puede dejarme visitarte, sino ha oído hablar de mis perversiones.

—Si no ha oído sobre ello, ahora podía hacerlo —señaló Remus—. Todas las personas que normalmente sueltan chismes dejaran Hogwarts.

—Probablemente escribirán primero a mi madre —agregó Sirius—. ¡Pues adelante, porque ella ya lo sabe!

Desde el piso de abajo se oyó el sonido de una risa y a alguien llamándole "maricón".

Sirius miró a Remus dar un paso por delante de él y alzar su varita con reflejos de relámpago. Estaba claro de que habría dos más para la enfermería antes de que terminara el día. Esperaba que las cosas cambiaran el año que viene. La mayor parte de sus matones habían sido gente de séptimo año, y al menos habrían abandonado la escuela cuando volviera.

—Charlie ha accedido a mantenerse alejada durante las lunas llenas —comentó Remus mientras continuaban subiendo por las escaleras.

—Buen trabajo —murmuró Sirius—. No creo que le guste ver a su novio dejársela mamar por otro tío.

—Suenas muy seguro de que vaya a suceder —dijo Remus.

—¿Estás diciendo que no será así? —le desafió Sirius—. Sabes que será difícil para ti, incluso después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Es la luna llena.

Sirius no respondió a eso. En su lugar, tomó un desvío hacia el baño de los prefectos y empujó a Remus en su interior. Éste no se apartó ni discutió con él. Simplemente se entregó a Sirius, gritando repetidamente mientras era empujado hacia el éxtasis una y otra vez.

Sirius no creía que fuera la luna llena lo que hacía a Remus quererle. Había pillado demasiadas miradas de anhelo de Remus en otros momentos del mes. Había visto el bulto en sus pantalones más veces además de los tres días que rodeaban la luna llena. Pero, lo más alentador de todo, fue el día en que Myrtle la Llorona decidió quedarse en el baño de los prefectos y regresó al pasillo de los chicos del dormitorio, escuchando a Remus gritar su nombre, justo como lo había hecho la primera noche del año.

Sabía que no podía ser una coincidencia el que en ambas ocasiones en las que había usado el baño regular hubiese escuchado a Remus dándose placer a sí mismo con sus pensamientos en él. No tenía la menor duda de que esto era algo Remus hacía continuamente, aunque éste no lo admitiese.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron en medio de la peor ola de calor que podía recordar.

Sirius había logrado convencer a sus padres para que se quedase con Remus al principio de las vacaciones. Remus le preguntó en privado si los había chantajeado, pero Sirius le había asegurado de que no era así.

—Sólo la primera semana —dijo Sirius mientras leía la carta—. Entonces tengo que volver durante el resto del verano. No van a dejar que Regulus también venga, dicen que es demasiado pequeño.

—¿Tienes que permanecer en Londres durante el resto del verano? —preguntó Remus.

—No te preocupes, mis padres nunca nos separaran otra vez durante la luna llena —le prometió Sirius—. Dicen que puedes visitarnos durante la última semana de las vacaciones, también.

—Te van a dejar durante los tres días, ¿no? —preguntó Remus, más preocupado por la luna llena que el final de las vacaciones.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que Remus le estaba preguntando sin palabras.

—Puedo venir el día de luna llena, pero me quieren de vuelta en la cena del día siguiente.

Remus asintió.

—Oh.

—Ni siquiera me echarás de menos —bromeó Sirius—. Vas a estar demasiado ocupado limpiando la casa, haciéndola habitable de nuevo.

Remus no respondió durante un tiempo.

—He decidido visitar a Greyback en verano —anunció finalmente—. Si puedo organizarlo para el día después de la luna llena, ¿querrás venir conmigo?

Sirius asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Remus sonrió con evidente alivio y volvió a su tarea. A pesar de que el final de los exámenes parciales estaban cerca, los profesores no daban ningún respiro a los estudiantes de  EXTASIS.

* * *

Las clases continuaron hasta el último día, y varios estudiantes estuvieron desesperados por encontrar tiempo para hacer las maletas.

—Qué suerte tenéis —se quejó Peter—. Podéis salir después de que el resto de la escuela se vaya a la estación mañana por la mañana.

—Sí, ¿no es genial? —dijo Remus, sin levantar la vista de la revista de crucigramas de Quidditch que estaba haciendo—. ¿Alguien sabe qué miembro de los Cannons fue expulsado durante tres semanas en el incidente del batching ( **1** ) en 1893, por hacerles perder la Copa de la Liga por primera vez en más de dos décadas?

—¿No fue McAdams? —preguntó James mientras sacaba varios conjuntos de ropas del armario y las arrojaba sobre la cama.

—No encaja —respondió Remus mientras mordía su pluma.

Remus se dirigió a la siguiente pista mientras que el resto de los chicos seguían empacando. Sirius no estaba trabajando mucho en ello, aunque, en su lugar, se arrastraba debajo de las camas mientras buscaba varios objetos perdidos.

—No estarás todavía tratando de encontrar tu corbata de repuesto, ¿verdad? —preguntó James.

—No, estaba en el armario del baño —respondió Sirius. Su voz hizo eco debajo de la cama de Remus.

—¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Quién sabe.

—Entonces, ¿qué has perdido ahora?

—Sólo una revista —respondió Sirius, con un tono de voz demasiado casual.

Remus paró su pluma y se mordió el labio. Se había olvidado por completo de la revista que había encontrado en el baúl de Sirius, y sabía que aún estaba escondida debajo de su colchón.

—No deberías preocuparte por ello —le aconsejó Peter—. Los elfos domésticos cogerán todo lo que te quedaste.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sirius—. Es por eso que tengo que encontrarla. No me gustaría empezar el próximo año con un castigo.

—¿Un castigo? —le preguntó Peter—. ¿Por qué tendrías un castigo por olvidar una revista? A menos que sea una de esas...

—Sí —interrumpió Sirius—. Es una de _esas_ revistas, excepto que no puedo encontrar a la maldita. Si los elfos domésticos la encuentran, van a llevársela a los profesores con el resto de los objetos perdidos, y sabes que sabrán a quién pertenece.

Se arrastró para salir de debajo de la cama, cogiendo un zapato y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación hacia su dueño. Fue un golpe directo, y James se frotó la magullada frente.

—¿Es la revista de la que me hablaste? —preguntó—. ¿La muggle con tíos en ella?

Sirius asintió.

—Estaba en mi baúl, sé que estaba. Nunca la he sacado fuera del maldito baúl.

—¿No lo has hecho? —le preguntó Peter—.  ¿Entonces por qué la trajiste a la escuela?

—Mi madre me pilló con ellas cuando estaba haciendo el equipaje a principio de curso. Exigió que las sacara de la casa, así que las metí en mi baúl. Necesito asegurarse de que todas están ocultas fuera de su vista, pero no puedo encontrar una.

—Bueno, ¿quién más la tendría? —le preguntó Peter—. No es como si nos gustara a los tres los tíos.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó en su cama.

—No entiendo dónde podría haber ido.

El misterio de la revista desaparecida quedó ahí durante el resto del día, y siguió sin aparecer al día siguiente cuando Peter y James se despidieron y fueron a reunirse con el resto de los estudiantes en el hall de entrada. Remus bajó con ellos para decir adiós a Charlene, pero Sirius decidió permanecer en el dormitorio y buscar detrás de los objetos más grandes de la habitación.

El baúl de Sirius estaba lleno, pero las pertenencias de Remus todavía estaban dispersas alrededor de la habitación cuando el resto de la escuela se fue al expreso de Hogwarts y Remus regresó arriba.

Estaban guardado juntos sus cosas cuando los dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en el dormitorio para recoger la ropa de la cama para la lavandería. Rápidamente las despojaron de las camas, dejando la de Remus, quien aún tenía varios montones de ropa en ella, para la última.

Sirius vio la revista mientras los elfos tiraban del borde de la colcha. Se volvió hacia Remus, quien claramente también la había visto, y vio un rubor de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Debería haberlo adivinado —dijo Sirius mientras sacaba su revista del escondite—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo la has tenido?

—Me había olvidado de ella hasta ayer por la noche —admitió Remus—. No podía decir nada delante de los demás, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Sirius, tratando de no sentirse demasiado presuntuoso al saber que Remus había visto furtivamente sus revistas—. Ésta no es muy buena, en realidad. Tengo un par más en el baúl que son mucho mejores.

—¿En serio?

Sirius escondió su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—En realidad, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —respondió Remus vacilante.

—¿Guardarías las revistas por mí? —preguntó Sirius—. Mi madre pondría el grito al cielo si me ve con revistas muggles de nuevo. Se pudieras ocultarlas en mi lugar, nunca las verá.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si Charlie me visita y las ve?

—Dile que son mías —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros—. No estarías mintiendo. Además, si las pones en el estudio nunca sabrá que estarán allí. Podrías ocultarlas con el resto de libros y revistas.

Remus asintió.

—Está bien. Dámelas y las pondré en mi baúl.

Sirius sonrió mientras recogía el resto de las revistas de su propio baúl y se las pasaba a Remus. No hizo comentarios sobre el rubor de Remus mientras miraba las portadas de las revistas, ni  comentó el tiempo que Remus las miró antes de guardarlas. Pero notó las dos cosas y las almacenó en su memoria para futuras referencias.

* * *

—¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar? —le preguntó Sirius después de que hubieran arrojado sus baúles en el salón de Remus y abastecido la despensa con comida robada de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Romulus.

—¿Por dónde sugieres?

Romulus miró la pila de platos en el fregadero de la cocina, algunos de los cuales habían estado allí por más de cuatro meses, e inmediatamente sugirió la cocina.

Remus abrió la alacena, mostrando la gran variedad de ollas desiguales que había dentro.

—No hay necesidad de hacer la cocina en este momento —dijo—. ¿Siguiente sugerencia?

—Las ollas —repitió Romulus—. Vas a tener cosas creciendo en el fregadero si lo dejas durante mucho más tiempo.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo—respondió Remus, claramente no preocupado por la amenaza.

—No te digo siempre lo mismo —dijo Romulus—. Esto es —y siempre ha sido— una casa para magos y brujas, y no vas a dejar estropear las cosas. Nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar a la magia de la casa.

—¿Tal vez podamos conseguir que el viejo fantasma del ático haga la limpieza? —sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Oh, eso es una gran idea  —dijo Romulus, con un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz—. Házmelo saber cuando se lo preguntes, podría echarme una buena risa.

—Voy a empezar con el estudio —anunció Remus—. ¿Vienes, Sirius?

Sirius asintió y los dos se dispusieron a comenzar la tarea de poner algún tipo de orden de nuevo en la casa.

Remus parecía estar decidido a evitar el fregadero de la cocina, y después de cuatro días de alusión no muy sutil de Romulus, Sirius finalmente decidió hacerlo. Era eso o tratar de hablar con Remus sobre la limpieza de la habitación de Romulus, y no le gustaba la idea de intentarlo de nuevo. Remus parecía creer que si simplemente dejaban la habitación, de alguna forma Romulus sería capaz algún día de utilizarla de nuevo. Éste había tratado de convencer a Remus de que limpiara el cuarto, señalando que siempre había estado ordenada cuando él la estaba usando, pero sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

La semana pasó volando tan rápido que cualquier niño podría haberlo imaginado, y muy pronto Sirius estaba sentado en su baúl, obligándolo a cerrarse y preparado para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place.

—Volverás en luna llena, ¿verdad? —le recordó Remus.

Sirius asintió.

—¿Tan pronto como puedas? —añadió Remus.

—Tan pronto como me pueda escapar de las garras de mi madre —prometió Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo Remus mientras Sirius finalmente lograba atar el cierre del baúl.

La sonrisa de Sirius iluminó la habitación.

—Volveré pronto —dijo.

El labio inferior de Remus sobresalió ligeramente; su mueca era casi imperceptible, aunque Sirius, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, podía verlo claramente.

—Nos vemos en luna llena —dijo Romulus, desapareciendo de la habitación con un guiño y una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, nos vemos! —contestó Sirius, aunque sospechaba que el fantasma ya se había ido a un lugar donde él no podía oírlo. Se volvió hacia Remus una vez más—. ¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó.

Remus asintió y sobresalió un poco más el labio inferior.

Sirius sabía que debería estar bastante bien por sí solo, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro le dijo que hiciera algo, y empujó a Remus en sus brazos y besó sus labios.

Esperó a que Remus lo alejara, para recordarle que no era luna llena y que no debería estar haciendo esto. Por tanto, fue una sorpresa encontrar que Remus le estaba devolviendo el beso casi tan apasionadamente como lo hacía en la época de luna llena.

Sirius sabía que debía apartarse y poner fin a esto antes de ir más lejos, pero también sabía que tan pronto como Remus pudiera hablar de nuevo, lo empujaría lejos y continuaría sus negaciones.

Con el tiempo, sabía que tenía que parar, y se alejó de Remus y agarró su baúl. Remus se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que Sirius se desapareciera con un fuerte crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) El blagging es una de las reglas que no pueden hacer los jugadores en el Quidditch. Consiste en que los jugadores no pueden agarrar alguna parte de la escoba de un oponente para alentarlo o detenerlo.
> 
> Y este es el capítulo de este mes. El siguiente quizás será a finales de enero. Hasta que no llegue febrero no tendré más tiempo libre para traducir. Lo siento mucho. Intentaré llevar un mejor ritmo una vez termine los exámenes.


	51. The big bad wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí. Intentaré dejar otro capítulo el mes que viene.

 

Walburga Black no perdió tiempo en sutilezas con las cosas en las que su hijo mayor estaba preocupado. Tan pronto como Sirius entró por la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place, fue llamado al estudio de Walburga donde le puso en sus manos una agenda para el resto del verano.

 Sirius analizó los compromisos y estuvo gratamente sorprendido al ver que había tenido en cuenta las lunas llenas. Se dio cuenta de que inmediatamente al día después de la primera luna llena del verano incluía un almuerzo tardío con los Lestrange, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Regresaría de la casa de Remus cómo y cuándo él quisiera, y asumiría después las consecuencias.

 Miró de nuevo la parte superior de la página y vio que debía de cenar en la residencia de los Crouch esa noche.

 —Te esperamos a las seis en punto —le dijo Walburga—. La cena se sirve a las siete. No necesito decirte que darás tu mejor comportamiento, ¿verdad?

 Sirius negó con la cabeza. Sabía que un movimiento en falso significaría una contradicción a la promesa de que le permitiera pasar las lunas llenas con Remus. No es que no hubiera ido, pero sería todo más fácil si no tuviera que escabullirse.

 —Ah, ¿y Sirius? —Walburga lo llamó justo después de llegar a la puerta. Sirius se volvió hacia ella y ésta esperó hasta estar segura de que tenía toda su atención—. No dirás nada sobre tu amante hombre lobo o tus preferencias sexuales —le advirtió Walburga—. Una vez que estés casado y que no haya riesgo de anulación, es posible que desees confiárselo a tu esposa, pero hasta entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

 Sirius sonrió.

 —Es posible que encuentres que algunas de esas chicas que me sigues enviando ya lo sepan —contestó—. Me marginaron en la escuela, todo Hogwarts sabe que soy gay. —Walburga frunció el ceño, y Sirius supuso que estaba tratando de averiguar si estaba mintiendo o no—. Es cierto —agregó Sirius—. Pero no te preocupes, si los otros huéspedes no saben de mí, no voy a ir publicitándolo.

 Sabía que su tono era algo amargo, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Volvió a irse una vez más, pero fue llamado de nuevo por segunda vez.

 —¿Sirius?

 Se volvió hacia ella, tratando de no suspirar muy fuerte con impaciencia. Todavía tenía que deshacer la maleta y también quería ver a Regulus.

 —¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Walburga en voz baja—. Cuando los otros estudiantes se enteraron, ¿ocurrió algo?

 Sirius dio un resoplido de desprecio.

 —¿Qué es esto, madre? ¿Preocupación? ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para jugar a la madre preocupada?

 Walburga se sonrojó ligeramente y se puso de pie.

 —¿Paso algo? —repitió con frialdad.

—Nada de lo que necesites molestarte —le aseguró Sirius—. Sólo unos chicos mayores se mostraron disgustados por lo que soy.

—Los pusiste en tu sitio, ¿verdad?

—Estaba solo y me superaban en número —dijo Sirius—. No tuve exactamente mucha oportunidad de ponerles en su sitio.

—¿Estás bien?

 Sirius estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico sobre su anterior falta de preocupación, pero había algo en su voz que detuvo su lengua. En su lugar, asintió lentamente.

 —Ahora lo estoy, gracias por su preocupación —respondió cortésmente. No era del todo cierto, pero la idea de confiar en su madre era totalmente ajena a él.

 Walburga asintió y se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

 —¿De verdad crees que me sería indiferente? —preguntó—. ¿No crees que podría querer saber si mi hijo y heredero ha sido atacado?

 Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y deseó poder dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

 —Yo…

—¿Qué hechizos usaron? —preguntó Walburga—. Nada con efectos duraderos, espero.

—No usaron hechizos —respondió Sirius—. Sólo puños y botas.

 Walburga se volvió desde la ventana, con los ojos entrecerrados.

 —Métodos muggles —se burló.

 Sirius se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía los hechos encima y realmente no quería hablar de lo que había pasado con nadie y, menos aún, con su madre.

 Walburga, insensible como era la mayor parte del tiempo, pareció sentir algo de incomodidad por parte de Sirius y asintió con firmeza.

 —Estás excusado. Por favor, estate en el salón dispuesto para salir a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

 

* * *

 

—Debes tratar de encontrar trabajo en las vacaciones —sugirió Romulus a Remus mientras el joven hombre lobo suspiraba ante la última factura que había llegado.

—Preguntaré en el pueblo —estuvo de acuerdo Remus—. ¿Tal vez Aberforth me dé tu antiguo puesto de trabajo?

 Romulus negó con la cabeza.

 —Lo dudo. Ahora tiene a alguien más. No es como si pudiera esperar a que regresara. Sin embargo, no estaría de más preguntar por el pueblo. Incluso podrías mirar más lejos ahora que tienes tu licencia de aparición.

 Remus esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Todo el mundo en Hogsmeade sabía quién era, y lo más importante, qué era. No le gustaba la idea de tener que llegar a mentiras con los empleados cada vez que la luna llena se asomara.

 Al final, Remus se encontró haciendo recados para varias tiendas del pueblo. Encontró que le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo hasta la luna llena mucho más rápido, y aunque la paga no era exactamente grande, le ayudaba a permitirse algunos lujos adicionales. Ordenó una nueva suscripción trimestral de quidditch y pagó las reparaciones adecuadas para la vieja escoba de Romulus, una Flecha de Plata, para que pudiera utilizar algo más que la escoba de la escuela durante los partidos de quidditch.

 Apenas se dio cuenta de que la próxima luna llena estaba a sólo dos días de distancia hasta que Romulus se lo recordó.

 —¿Tan pronto? —preguntó, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con sorpresa.

—Realmente deberías empezar a llevar un mejor control sobre el ciclo lunar —reprendió Romulus.

—Lo hago —argumentó Remus—. E incluso si no lo hiciera, sabría que mañana es luna llena de todos modos. Cuando mis articulaciones comenzaran a doler.

 Romulus asintió, sabiendo que era verdad.

 —Deberías prestar aún más atención, necesitas saber de las lunas llenas con suficiente antelación cuando encuentres un buen trabajo. Puedes llamar diciendo que estás enfermo, como la mayoría de los empleados, pero necesitas planificar tus excusas si puedes por adelantado.

—Me preocuparé cuando suceda —respondió Remus, desenterrando su taza vacía al fregadero de la cocina, que no había sido vaciado desde que Sirius se había ido.

* * *

Sirius llegó a Hogsmeade con una pequeña bolsa de pertenencias y las órdenes de su madre sonando fuertemente en sus oídos. Sabía que estaría furiosa cuando no regresara a tiempo para los compromisos sociales que había planeado para el día siguiente, pero había prometido ir con Remus cuando visitara a Greyback, y tenía la intención de cumplir su palabra.

 —¡Sirius! —exclamó Remus, precipitándose por las escaleras y arrojándose hacia Sirius con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo envió de nuevo a la puerta principal.

—¿Supongo que esto significa que me extrañaste? —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a Remus el abrazo.

 Remus asintió mientras tiraba a Sirius hacia el interior de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

 —¡No tienes ni idea! —declaró mientras empujaba a Sirius contra la puerta y tiraba de su túnica abierta.

 Sirius rio entre dientes.

 —Oh, creo que me estoy haciendo la idea —jadeó mientras las manos de Remus encontraban lo que estaba buscando.

—Tenemos casi una hora antes de la puesta de sol —le dijo Remus, tragando la respuesta de Sirius con un apasionado beso.

 Tropezaron en la sala de estar, con Remus quejándose de que Sirius llevaba demasiada ropa para su gusto.

 —Voy a recordarlo para la próxima vez —prometió Sirius, dándose cuenta mientras empujaba las túnicas de Remus a un lado que el hombre lobo claramente no tenía la intención de perder el tiempo con cosas tales como desvestirse—. ¿Has estado desnudo bajo tu túnica todo el día? —preguntó.

 Remus le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 —Rom me sigue diciendo que tengo que aprender a prepararme para la luna llena —explicó.

—No creo que esto sea lo que tiene en mente —señaló Sirius con una sonrisa de los suyas.

—¿Te quejas?

 Sirius negó con la cabeza.

 —Definitivamente no.

—Entonces cállate y bésame otra vez —le dijo Remus, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empujándolo el sofá. Se subió encima de él y se puso inmediatamente a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de Remus estuviera lo suficientemente alimentado y curado, se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa vacilante.

 —¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno, ahora más bien frío.

 La sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó y negó con la cabeza.

 —Nada.

 Sirius se encogió de hombros.

 —Tú mismo.

—¿No vas a molestarme para que te lo cuente? —bromeó Remus.

 Era el turno de Sirius de negar con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo.

 —Termina tu desayuno y luego ven aquí —dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a través de la habitación.

 Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían estar juntos antes de que tuvieran que aparecerse en Cheshire. Rápidamente se metió el último trozo de su tostada en la boca y corrió tras Remus.

 Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Remus sentado en su cama, desnudo y muy excitado. No estaba sorprendió, y la vista delante de él fue suficiente para alterar su propia sangre. Entonces vio que Remus estaba tratando de llegar a él, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

 —¿Que es eso? —preguntó.

—¿No lo reconoces? —preguntó Remus, lanzándole el frasco. Sirius, aunque no estaba en el equipo de quidditch, tenía reflejos muy rápidos, y fueron más que suficiente para coger el lubricante.

 Sirius caminó hacia la cama y miró a Remus, haciendo con los ojos una pregunta no formulada.

 —Estoy seguro —respondió Remus—. Se supone que es más fácil con ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

 Sirius asintió.

 —Si te acuerdas de llevarlo contigo —dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó Remus vacilante—. Pensé que te gustó lo que hicimos.

—Lo hizo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué pasa con Charlene? —preguntó Sirius—. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más culpable me siento acerca de lo que estamos haciendo a sus espaldas. Todavía recuerdo cómo me sentí cuando me enteré que la habías besado. No es una sensación agradable. Y esto... esto es mucho peor que hacer que nos corramos.

 Remus permaneció en silencio, pero puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sirius.

 —No es que no quiera —continuó Sirius—. Sabes que quiero hacerlo, pero cuanto más tiempo esto continúa, más doloroso será cuando se entere.

—Ella no tiene por qué saberlo —señaló Remus.

—Sabes que lo hará con el tiempo —respondió Sirius—. Va a saberlo y le harás daño. ¿No te importa eso en absoluto?

 Remus suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

 —Por supuesto que sí. Pero espero que algún día entienda sobre el lobo y sus necesidades, del mismo modo que tú lo haces.

 Sirius resopló. No creía las tonterías de que el lobo era gay, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Charlene trataría la explicación con una cantidad similar de escepticismo y desprecio.

 —Si no quieres hacer esto más, solo dilo —susurró Remus.

 Sirius miró hacia donde Remus todavía estaba descansando su brazo y puso su mano sobre la parte superior de la misma. _Esto es mejor que nada_ , se dijo de nuevo. La culpa era el precio que tendría que pagar para estar con Remus, y cuando éste le tocaba, abrazándolo y besándolo, era un precio que estaba feliz de dar.

 —¿Quieres ir arriba esta vez? —le preguntó, un poco nervioso.

 Remus negó con la cabeza.

 —No, te necesito dentro de mí.

—¿Estás seguro? —respondió Sirius—. Sabes que dolió la última vez.

—Esta vez será mejor —le aseguró Remus, tomando el frasco de lubricante de las manos de Sirius y retirando la tapa.

 Mientras Sirius se desnudaba lentamente, esperaba que Remus estuviera en lo cierto.

 Remus sumergió su dedo en el frasco, sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama. Se agachó entre sus piernas, y Sirius pudo ver que su mano temblaba ligeramente.

 Sirius se estiró y agarró la muñeca de Remus.

 —Déjame —dijo, y Remus asintió lentamente—.Túmbate —le aconsejó, moviéndose ligeramente para dar espacio a Remus para hacerlo.

 No era como la primera vez o cualquiera de sus corridas frenéticas por los rincones oscuros de los alrededores de Hogwarts. En su lugar, Sirius estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo, y esperaba que esta vez fuera mucho más agradable para ambos.

 Separó suavemente las piernas de Remus y se arrodilló entre ellas.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y Remus asintió, mientras sus dientes ya mordían su labio inferior en anticipación del dolor.

 Sirius se inclinó para besar a Remus, chupando el labio hacia fuera de entre los dientes, antes de volver su atención hacia el asunto entre manos.

 Sospechaba que había usado demasiado lubricante, pero no quería arriesgarse a usar muy poco. Se dio cuenta de su mano estaba temblando y tomó una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios, antes de llegar tentativamente entre las piernas de Remus.

 Escuchó un silbido de Remus antes de que hubiera insertado un dedo.

 —Frío —explicó Remus.

 Sirius, aliviado de que eso fuera todo, fue más atrás hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

 Remus se quedó sin aliento mientras insertaba un dedo.

 —¡Más! —dijo con áspera voz.

—Poco a poco —respondió Sirius, negando ligeramente la cabeza—. Esta vez vamos a ir poco a poco.

 Remus movió sus caderas en respuesta, empujando hacia abajo en el dedo con determinación.

 —Deja de fastidiar —le rogó.

 —No fastidio —respondió Sirius—. Preparación, hay una diferencia.

 Remus se empujó contra el dedo de nuevo, y Sirius insertó un segundo, poco a poco hasta extenderlo.

 —¿Qué tal la sensación? —preguntó. Se dio cuenta de que la excitación de Remus no estaba tan orgullosa como lo había estado unos minutos antes.

 Remus asintió y se empujó contra sus dedos.

 —Más —suplicó—. Puedes tomarme.

 Sirius frunció el ceño y quedó la mano inmóvil.

 —No quiero “tomarte” —dijo—. Quiero que lo disfrutes.

 Remus lo miró y asintió.

 —Quiero esto, Sirius. Voy a disfrutarlo. Está ese lugar que leí en esas revistas tuyas.

 Sirius sonrió hacia él.

 —Sabía que habías estado leyendo  —cantó—. Leíste antes de nuestra última vez, ¿no es cierto?

 Remus se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

 —Trata de encontrar ese lugar —susurró.

 Sirius esperaba que estuviera preparado para el desafío e insertó un tercer dedo, causando una mueca de dolor a Remus y haciendo que su erección se marchitara de nuevo.

 —No tenemos que hacer esto —le recordó—. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

 Remus negó con la cabeza.

 —Tengo que tenerte dentro de mí —insistió—. No puedo explicarlo, ¡pero tengo que hacerlo!

 Sirius suspiró, y supo que Remus no seguiría discutiendo sobre esto. Retiró los dedos y cogió la polla de Remus. Tomó el órgano flácido en su mano, y con unos pocos movimientos lentos revivió a algo parecido a su antiguo estado de excitación.

 Silenciosamente, prometió que esta vez iba a ser mejor para Remus.

 Cuando Remus estuvo jadeando y se retorciéndose en la cama, Sirius se sentó y lo miró.

 —¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

 Remus asintió y se sentó también. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó en la cama a cuatro patas.

 —De esta forma se supone que es mejor —explicó.

 Sirius, sabiendo que Remus no podía ver su rostro, sonrió ligeramente ante otro ejemplo de Remus sabía algo más de lo que jamás había reconocido sobre el sexo gay.

 —¿Estás seguro? —dijo.

 Remus asintió y Sirius cambió su posición. Puso sus manos en las caderas de Remus, armándose de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera preparado lo suficiente, pero la única forma de saberlo era simplemente seguir hacia adelante.

 Cerró los ojos, deseando poder encontrar una manera de dar a Remus el placer que se merecía sin el dolor que acompaña.

 Entonces, Remus se empujó contra él y sabía que ya no podía aplazar el momento. Tomó su miembro con la mano y se movió hacia adelante, empujando lentamente su camino hacia el interior. Una vez que estuvo en la medida de lo que podía situarse, paró sus movimientos, a la espera de cualquier sonido de Remus. Deseó poder ver su rostro, para saber si se encontraba bien.

 Sirius se apartó ligeramente, antes de empujar de nuevo, todo el tiempo escuchando atentamente a Remus, listo para detener sus acciones al momento que escuchase un gemido de dolor.

 Entonces, de repente, Remus se movió debajo de él, levantando una mano del colchón y transfiriendo su peso al otro.

 —Dame tu mano —ordenó, alcanzando a tirar de la mano derecha de Sirius lejos de donde él lo había colocado una vez más en la cadera.

 Sirius dejó a Remus guiar su mano hacia su polla y envolver ambas manos alrededor de ella. Sirius apretó ligeramente, provocando que Remus dejara salir un grito ahogado.

 —¿Otra vez? —le suplicó, y Sirius cumplió inmediatamente.

 Remus se empujó hacia adelante en su mano y luego hacia atrás sobre su polla. No habían encontrado un ritmo, y fue mucho más suerte que otra cosa cuando sintió de repente una nueva sensación, una que le hizo estremecerse violentamente y le obligó a poner sus dos manos sobre el colchón con el fin de mantener su equilibrio.

 Sirius tropezó con él, haciendo todo lo pudo para no salir de Remus por completo.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, colocando ambas manos en las caderas de Remus para mantener su propio equilibrio.

 Remus asintió.

 —Eso fue... maldita sea... ¿Puedes hacer eso otra vez?

 Sirius se rio entre dientes.

 —Intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo —prometió mientras se empujaba de nuevo en Remus una vez más.

 Le tomó cuatro embestidas más antes de que lo consiguiera, pero una vez que encontró el ángulo derecho, fue recompensado con otro grito de Remus.

 —¡Una vez más! —Remus se quedó sin aliento.

 Sirius gimió y empujó con más fuerza, y Remus se movió en sincronía con más gritos.

 —Tócame  —suplicó Remus—. Por favor... Sirius... sólo...

 Sirius alcanzó con su mano el miembro de Remus una vez más; le tomó apenas dos embestidas antes de que Remus estuviera llorando y derramándose sobre el colchón. Sirius lo siguió unos momentos después, colapsando sobre la parte superior de Remus con su propio grito.

 Todavía había dolido un poco, aunque parecía ser tolerable. Pero Remus le había asegurado que esto era lo que quería, y que lo querría de nuevo. Él lo quería de nuevo.

 —Me gustaría que pudiéramos permanecer así para siempre —murmuró Remus adormilado mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

—Yo también —estuvo Sirius de acuerdo—. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en el campamento?

—Las horas de visita son entre la una y las tres —respondió Remus entre bostezos.

 Sirius asintió pensativo, empujando los pensamientos de los planes que su madre había hecho hasta el último rincón de su mente.

 

* * *

 

 Llegaron al campamento por el portuario de la clave pública a la una en punto de la tarde. La próxima vez podrían aparecerse allí, pero esta vez no tenían idea de cómo visualizar el lugar, ya que nunca antes lo habían visto.

 —No se ve muy intimidante, ¿verdad? —comentó Sirius.

—Probablemente en caso de que los muggles estén pasando por el camino —respondió Remus, señalando el tráfico que pasaba por la carretera principal en la distancia.

 Sirius observó a los vehículos pasando zumbando, interiormente maravillado por la velocidad en la que iban. Probablemente Remus tuviera razón.

 Siguieron a los demás que habían viajado con ellos de Dove Town hacia la entrada. Había una bruja con aspecto sombrío, que parecía tener unos treinta años, y dos magos ancianos que les dijeron que iban a hacer su visita mensual para ver a su hermano.

 —¿Por qué no vive con usted? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—No hay instalaciones para un hombre lobo —respondió el más alto de los dos—. Por lo menos no lo suficientemente bueno para los inspectores del Ministerio. Uno de los vecinos les informaron, y para la siguiente luna llena le enviaron aquí.

—¿Y tú a quién visitas? —preguntó el otro mago—. ¿A un hombre lobo o a una banshee?

—¿Cómo sabe que es uno de esos? —preguntó Sirius.

—Las criaturas diferentes tienen distintos horarios de visita. Esos dos son los únicos que puedes visitar en una tarde de lunes a viernes.

—Oh —respondió Sirius.

—Hombre lobo —explicó Remus.

—¿Pariente?

—Tutor.

 El mago lo miró con curiosidad, pero habían llegado a la puerta principal y no hubo tiempo para más preguntas.

 Remus y Sirius se encontraron en una sala de espera, donde una joven bruja con un portapapeles comprobaba los nombres de los visitantes en su lista.

 —Winters —dijo la bruja de mirada malhumorada que había llegado con ellos.

 La bruja con el portapapeles asintió.

 —¿Relación?

 La bruja la miró.

 —¿Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que vengo? —espetó ella—. Prefiero acabar de una vez.

 La bruja con el portapapeles escribió en su pergamino.

 —Sí, tenemos que hacerlo. ¿Relación?

—Tía —respondió la bruja.

 La bruja asintió y se volvió hacia Remus.

 —¿Nuevo aquí? —preguntó ella.

 Remus asintió.

 —¿Nombre? —preguntó la bruja.

—Remus Lupin.

—¿A quién vas a visitar?

—Fenrir Greyback.

 Uno de los magos ancianos contuvo el aliento e intercambió una mirada con su hermano. Era obvio que había oído hablar de él.

 —¿Relación con el residente? —continuó la bruja.

—Es mi tutor —explicó Remus.

—Los visitantes deben tener diecisiete años —le dijo la bruja.

—Los tengo —confirmó Remus.

—Ex-tutor —modificó la bruja, poniendo otra nota.

 Ella se volvió hacia Sirius.

 —¿Nombre?

—Sirius Black.

 La bruja miró el pergamino durante un momento.

 —Me temo que no estás en mi lista —dijo finalmente.

—Estoy con él —dijo Sirius, asintiendo hacia Remus—. Apoyo moral y todo eso.

 La bruja sonrió.

 —Bueno, me temo que sin el permiso del residente tendrás que demostrar tu apoyo moral aquí, en el área de espera. Sólo los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia y aquellos que el residente ha invitado están autorizados a entrar.

—¿Vas a estar bien por tu cuenta? — preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

 Remus parecía nervioso, pero asintió.

 —Puedes irte a casa si quieres. Sé que tus padres estarán esperando tu regreso.

 Sirius negó con la cabeza.

 —Voy a esperar aquí afuera.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Tengo curiosidad por saber para qué quiere verte.

 La bruja, satisfecha de que no iba a tener ningún problema con él, pasó a la última de los visitantes y finalmente guió a todo el mundo, excepto a Sirius, a través de la puerta al lado opuesto de la habitación.

 —Buena suerte —dijo Sirius, y un breve escalofrío de placer lo atravesó cuando Remus se acercó, por su propia voluntad, y le apretó brevemente la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

 El acto, tan simple, tan breve y tan inocente, le complació como ninguna otra cosa pudo hacerlo. Era algo que Remus solía hacer todo el tiempo, por lo menos antes de que Sirius le hubiera besado. No era que Remus no le hubiera tocado nada desde esa noche, sólo que había sido forzado o incómodo, o en los momentos de ardura pasión. Ahora, por primera vez que pudiera recordar, Remus le había tocado como lo había hecho antes.

 Remus, quien no había notado lo mucho que su acto inconsciente había complacido a Sirius, siguió a la bruja de la habitación por un largo pasillo con el resto de los visitantes.

 Puesto que él era el único que nunca había estado antes en el campamento, la bruja que les guiaba caminaba junto a él, explicando los procedimientos y medidas de seguridad a su paso.

 —La sala en la que verás a tu tutor es privada —le dijo—. Sin embargo, si estás en problemas entonces las guardias acudirán con solo una llamada. Grita en voz alta y te escucharan. Supongo que sabes que las mordeduras de los hombres lobo raramente son peligrosas cuando no es luna llena.

—¿Raramente? —preguntó Remus, recordando las numerosas veces en las que había mordido los labios de Sirius y su cuello sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

—No vas a estar en peligro —le aseguró la bruja.

—Ya soy un hombre lobo —le dijo Remus, manteniendo su voz baja para que sólo ella pudiera oírle—. Pero, ¿qué significa raramente?

—Sólo hay dos casos denunciados de hombres lobo transformados después de una mordedura de un lobo en forma humana —explicó la bruja.

 La confesión de Remus sobre su propia licantropía no parecía haberla escandalizado en absoluto.

 Trató de tragar el nudo que había aparecido de repente en la garganta.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja.

 Remus se detuvo y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban a lo largo de la pared del pasillo.

 La bruja ahora le estaba mirando preocupada, pero todavía tenía trabajo que hacer. Dejando a Remus en su asiento, se dirigió al resto de los visitantes que estaban un poco más hacia adelante y les condujo a las habitaciones separadas donde los residentes estaban esperándoles.

 —¿Quieres volver? —le preguntó la bruja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 Remus negó con la cabeza.

 —Greyback está esperando en la sala del final —le dijo ella, señalando el pasillo—. ¿Todavía quieres verlo?

—No puedo volverme ahora atrás —dijo Remus—. No sabía que morder a alguien mientras se es humano puede convertirlos.

—Como ya he dicho, es raro. Pero seguro que no has estado dándole vueltas a morder a la gente, ¿verdad?

 Remus sintió su rostro ruborizarse de color rojo brillante.

 —¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó la bruja, alejándose ligeramente—. ¿Te das cuenta de que si hay un riesgo de que hayas infectado a alguien, tiene que ser reportado al Ministerio?

—¡Oh, mierda! —Remus espiró, enterrando la cara entre las manos y deseando estar en otro lugar menos ahí.

—¿Has mordido a alguien? —preguntó la bruja, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo verla alcanzar su varita.

—No sabía que había un riesgo —susurró—. Te juro que no. Nosotros sólo... Yo sólo... ¡oh, mierda!

 La bruja ahora le estaba mirando un poco menos preocupada, pero todavía tenía su mano sobre su varita.

 —A veces nos dejamos llevar un poco —dijo Remus—. Ya sabes... cuando estamos...

—Oh, ¿quieres decir que muerdes durante el sexo? —le preguntó la bruja al entender lo que le decía.

—No sabía que había un riesgo —repitió Remus.

—Bueno, como dije, es muy raro que alguien pueda convertirse con una mordedura de hombre lobo en forma humana. Los únicos casos registrados fueron de víctimas que tenían el gen de la licantropía ya en su sangre.

—¿De verdad?

—Cada uno de ellos tenía un padre o abuelo que era un hombre lobo completo. A pesar de que no nacieron hombres lobo, la mordida fue suficiente para empujar el resto por el camino. ¿Sabes si ella tiene un ascendiente hombres lobo?

—No lo creo —respondió Remus, reacio a corregir su suposición de que la persona que estaba hablando era una mujer—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que cambien?

—La próxima luna llena, como cualquier otra persona que es mordida.

 Remus asintió. Sabía que había mordido a Sirius con bastante frecuencia antes de la última luna llena, y sospechaba que si los Black tenían un hombre lobo en la familia, se hubiera enterado antes. Pero aún así, tenía la intención de consultarlo con Sirius tan pronto como hubiera terminado la visita a Greyback.

 —Las mordeduras que sufrieron también eran muy profundas —agregó la bruja—. Fueron mordidos por esos monstruos otros días además de la luna llena. Estaban tratando de convertirlos.

—¿Eso hace una diferencia? —preguntó Remus.

—Los informes dijeron que sus gargantas casi habían sido arrancadas. ¿Qué daño puede causar morder un poco a tu amante durante el sexo duro?

 Remus asintió, aliviando un poco su mente.

 —¿Estás listo para ver a Greyback ahora? —preguntó la bruja.

 Remus se levantó y asintió con la cabeza. Continuaron la corta distancia por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo.

 —Una cosa antes de ir —dijo la bruja. Remus asintió y ella echó un rápido vistazo por el pasillo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie alrededor—. Una de las víctimas —susurró—, una de las que fueron transformadas por una mordedura de un hombre lobo en forma humana... —Remus asintió de nuevo, curioso por saber qué más tenía que decir—. fue mordida por Greyback.

 Remus congeló la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero la actitud de la bruja había vuelto a ser estrictamente  profesional.

 —Vas a tener un poco menos de tres horas —explicó mientras Remus entraba en la habitación.

 Cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin apartar los ojos del hombre lobo más mayor. No estaba seguro qué había estado esperando, pero no era a Fenrir Greyback.

 El hombre lobo estaba vestido con un conjunto de ropa que, si no estaba de moda, por lo menos parecía limpia. Estaba bien afeitado y el pelo marrón oscuro, canoso en las sienes, estaba recogido cuidadosamente. A simple vista, no había nada que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro mago. Luego sonrió, y vio un breve destello de colmillos entre los finos labios.

 —Remus, me alegro de que hayas venido a verme —dijo Fenrir, haciendo señas al asiento de enfrente.

 Remus se sentó, y estuvo bastante agradecido por la mesa que los separaba.

 —Hola —dijo, no muy seguro de qué más tenía que decir.

 Fenrir sonrió de nuevo, no tan ampliamente esta vez, y Remus tuvo la impresión de que estaba tratando de ocultar los colmillos.

 —¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes de fin de año? —preguntó Fenrir, sonando gratamente interesado en ello en lugar de su ropa.

 Remus se encogió de hombros.

 —Estuvo bien, creo. Sólo un Extraordinario.

—¿En Astronomía? —supuso Fenrir.

 Negó con la cabeza.

 —Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tengo Supera las Expectativas en Astronomía.

—Tuviste una pregunta sobre hombre lobo en Defensa, ¿no?

 Remus sonrió.

 —Sí, tuve suerte en eso.

 Charlaron durante unos minutos más sobre el trabajo escolar de Remus, con Fenrir dando toda la impresión de tener un ocasional interés y orgullo por los logros del joven.

 —Te estarás preguntando por qué te pedí que me visitaras —dijo Fenrir, y Remus asintió—. Supongo que sabes todo sobre los hombres lobo que son supervisados —comentó.

 Remus frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

 —No realmente.

—Oh. —Eso pareció estancar un poco a Fenrir, pero pronto se recuperó—. Bueno, esto es así; los hombres lobo están prácticamente abandonados a su suerte hasta que pasan por el Ministerio, pero una vez que lo han hecho, insisten en ciertas medidas para asegurar que la comunidad está a salvo de nosotros los monstruos.

 Se rio entre dientes ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza.

 —Las medidas son encerrarnos aquí o conseguir que algún mago responsable nos supervise durante las lunas llenas.

 Remus asintió entendiendo eso.

 —¿Sabías que los hombres lobo pueden supervisarse el uno al otro? —continuó, y Remus negó con la cabeza.

 Fenrir asintió.

 —Pero sólo los hombres lobo que no están en la lista de vigilancia del Ministerio pueden supervisar a otro hombre lobo. Los hombres lobo con un expediente limpio, es decir, sin víctimas. También ayuda si están relacionados con el hombre lobo que están supervisando. Las madres que han pasado la licantropía a sus hijos a menudo son llamadas para supervisar a los niños si ponen un poco de su mano y no tienen más tarde problemas con el Ministerio.

—No estoy seguro de qué tiene esto que ver conmigo —respondió Remus, aunque tenía la sospecha de que sabía lo que venía. Sólo esperaba estar equivocado.

 Fenrir sonrió, mostrando una vez más un poco de sus colmillos.

 —De acuerdo con la ley, eres mi hijo —dijo—. Un hijo con un expediente limpio en el Ministerio.

—Fui un fugitivo del Ministerio —señaló Remus—. Eso no es exactamente un expediente limpio.

—Pero no tienes víctimas —le recordó Fenrir—. Y de acuerdo con el Ministerio, estamos relacionados. —Se recostó en su asiento y sonrió—. Ahora eres un adulto, aunque me imagino que el Ministerio no permitirá que me supervises mientras todavía estás en la escuela. Pero tal vez el año que viene...

 Remus se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que le pedía. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Había visto el expediente de Fenrir y sabía el tiempo que el Ministerio había estado tras él antes de que finalmente lo capturaran. Dudaba mucho de que el Ministerio estuviera dispuesto a dejarle salir en público de nuevo y, desde luego, no bajo la supervisión de un adolescente.

 —¿No hay nadie más que pueda supervisarte? —preguntó—. ¿Ahora mismo, en lugar del año que viene?

 Fenrir negó con la cabeza.

 —No es miedo. No tengo muchos familiares y la mayoría no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo.

 —Lo lamento.

 Fenrir resopló.

 —Los sentimientos son totalmente mutuos, te lo aseguro. Así que, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Quieres que te supervise? —preguntó Remus, con la esperanza de que a pesar de todo pudiera haber entendido mal.

—¿No es eso de lo que hemos estado hablando?

 Remus se frotó la nariz y no se atrevió a mirar a Fenrir a los ojos.

 —Es mucho para pensar —continuó Fenrir—. Especialmente porque no sabías nada sobre el asunto de la supervisión. Querrás tiempo para pensarlo. Y por este tiempo del año que viene, sé que habrás llegado a la decisión correcta.

 Remus respiró hondo y finalmente miró a Fenrir a los ojos.

 Este era el lobo que le había mordido, el que le había hecho lo que era y alterado su vida para siempre. Le había tomado años al Ministerio seguirle la pista y sacarlo del resto de la sociedad. Era el hombre lobo del que todo el mundo había oído hablar, el monstruo que atacó en la oscuridad de la noche, al que los padres amenazaron a sus jóvenes hijos si se portaban mal.

 Remus se estremeció involuntariamente, pero no se inmutó por la mirada de acero a la que se enfrentaba.

 Desde el día en que Greyback se había convertido en su tutor, Remus se había preguntado por qué lo había hecho. Cuando más lo había pensado, más reacio había sido al creer que Greyback había hecho aquello solo para ganar un poco de libertad dentro de su prisión. Ahora sabía que tenía razón.

 Greyback no quería ser el tutor de Remus; quería que Remus fuera su tutor.

No, se dio cuenta Remus casi de inmediato. Greyback no quería un tutor; sólo quería salir del campamento. Remus no tenía ninguna duda de que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él desaparecería como la niebla de la mañana, tan pronto como obtuviera su libertad, dejando a Remus enfrentarse a las consecuencias por no mantenerlo bajo control.

 —No necesito tiempo para pensarlo —dijo finalmente Remus con voz fuerte y clara.

 La sonrisa de Fenrir se ensanchó y los colmillos brillaron de nuevo.

 —¡Sabía que harías lo correcto! —exclamó.

—No voy a ser tu supervisor —interrumpió Remus—. Incluso si pensara que el Ministerio te volverá a dejar salir.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Fenrir—. ¿Has olvidado tan pronto todo lo que he hecho por ti?

 Remus podía ver que estaba enfadado, y esperaba que los guardias estuvieran realmente cerca de la audición. No los había visto cuando había entrado en la habitación, pero sabía que eso no significaba necesariamente nada.

 —No lo he olvidado —respondió.

—¡Estarías ahora muerto, si no fuera por mí! —gritó Fenrir—. ¡Me lo debes!

—No te debo nada —respondió Remus, aumentando su propia voz con ira reprimida.

—¡Soy tu tutor!

—Ahora soy mayor de edad —le recordó Remus—. Eso significa que ya no te necesito.

—¡Me lo debes! —repitió Fenrir—. Te di tu libertad, me debes lo mismo.

 Remus se levantó y dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

 —¡No te debo nada! —gritó—. ¡Fuiste quien me mordió! Me hiciste lo que soy y arruinaste mi vida, y ahora te atreves a decir que te lo debo. Solo te convertiste en mi tutor para poder pedirme esto, ¿verdad?

—No lo niego —respondió Fenrir con frialdad—. Te aconsejo que reconsideres firmemente tu decisión.

—Nunca voy a ser tu supervisor —dijo entre dientes—. Tienes razones para permanecer en este lugar, y espero que te pudras aquí. Ojalá que te hubieran ejecutado cuando te atraparon, en lugar de encerrarte.

 Por un momento, Remus pensó que Fenrir iba a saltar sobre la mesa y atacarlo. Entonces, para su completa sorpresa, se recostó en su asiento y se echó a reír en voz alta.

 —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Remus, desconcertado por la respuesta.

 Fenrir negó con la cabeza y detuvo su risa.

 —Dices que te hice lo que eres, y en un trabajo hice demasiado. Incluso encerrado en esta prisión es evidente ver mi influencia en ti. Eres tan frío e insensible como yo.¡Qué equipo habríamos hecho si te hubiera llevado la noche en que te mordí!

—No soy frío y sin sentimientos —replicó Remus—. No soy como tú en absoluto.

—Ah, pero lo eres —respondió Fenrir, inclinándose sobre la mesa, esta vez mostrando deliberadamente los colmillos puntiagudos—. ¿Quieres saber por qué no me mataron? Es porque tengo varias conexiones sangre pura todavía por ahí. Siempre es útil tener amigos en las altas esferas. No pude conseguir mi libertad, pero esas conexiones son lo que me mantuvieron con vida. Escuché que eres amigo del joven heredero de los Black...

—¡No soy amigo de Sirius por lo que pueda hacer por mí!

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Puede llegar un momento en que ser amigo de un sangre pura sea lo único que se interponga entre tú y el hacha del verdugo.

—Yo nunca haría uso de Sirius para eso.

 Fenrir le dirigió una dura mirada.

 —No sabes de lo que eres capaz hasta que llegue el momento. Eres como yo más de lo que crees. Cualquier otra persona estaría agradecida por lo que habría hecho por ellos, deseosos de devolver el favor y pagar la deuda, pero tú no. Me debes una deuda de vida, y no lo olvides.

—Tu vida no está en peligro —señaló Remus—. ¿Qué tal si me buscas de nuevo cuando lo esté?

 Fenrir negó con la cabeza.

 —Mírate, yo diría que tu vida va a ser la que esté en peligro antes que la mía.

—Creo que he terminado aquí —dijo Remus, levantándose y retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

 Fenrir se encogió de hombros.

 —Ya eres más como yo de lo que crees. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te des cuenta.

 Remus negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. No visitaría otra vez a Greyback, y  esperaba sinceramente no volver a saber nunca nada de él. 

 —Eso fue rápido —comentó Sirius cuando Remus regresó a la sala de espera.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Remus, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Así que, ¿para qué quería verte? —le preguntó Sirius después de que estuvieran de vuelta en casa de Remus.

 Remus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius mientras tiraba de Remus hacia su lado en el sofá.

—¿Crees que soy frío y sin sentimientos? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. —Sirius puso su brazo alrededor de Remus y se alegró de que no tratara de alejarle—. ¿Dijo eso?

 Remus asintió.

 —No quiero ser como él —susurró.

 Sirius lo abrazó.

 —Nunca serás como él. Lo sé.

 Remus se volvió hacia él, y lo siguiente que Sirius supo es que Remus lo estaba empujando hacia abajo sobre el sofá, a horcajadas sobre él y tirando su túnica, abriéndola.

 —Yo no soy frío e insensible —insistió Remus, a pesar de que Sirius nunca había dicho que lo era—. ¡No lo soy!

—Sé que no eres —respondió Sirius mientras tiraba de Remus para darle un beso.

 Remus se retiró casi de inmediato.

 —Sirius, ¿tienes algún hombre lobo en tus antepasados? —preguntó.

 Sirius frunció el ceño.

 —No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 Remus sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro de alivio.

 —Oh, ven aquí pedazo de tonto —le reprendió Sirius, tirando a Remus de nuevo hacia él una vez más.

 Sirius no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido en la reunión con Fenrir Greyback, pero frío y sin sentimientos eran las últimas cosas que creía que era Remus, y cuando metió sus manos dentro de la túnica de Remus, se propuso demostrárselo de la única manera que sabía.


	52. Cold and empty heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Lamento el retraso, pero sigo con exámenes. El último lo tengo a principios de julio y ya podré dedicarme a traducir durante más tiempo.

Las vacaciones de verano parecían estar arrastrando a Remus. Desde que Sirius había regresado a Londres, se había encontrado a sí mismo en un extremo suelto todos los días.

ーPodrías darle al exterior de la casa una capa de pintura ーsugirió Romulus, después de que Remus hubiera declarado su aburrimiento por octava vez en la mañana.

Remus suspiró y miró hacia fuera.

ーParece que va a llover ーrespondió.

Romulus tamborileó con los dedos sobre su brazo con impaciencia.

ーBueno, ¿y si limpias el ático? Hace mucho tiempo que no se limpia.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

ーNo me apetece discutir con la vieja bruja, y sabes que ella considera como suyo toda la basura de allí.

ーPodrías estudiar un poco para el próximo curso.

Remus ni siquiera se molestó en responder a esa sugerencia. No estaba tan aburrido para recurrir a eso. Todavía tenía varias tareas que hacer, pero estaba posponiéndolo para el final del verano, pues pensaba trabajar en ellos durante la visita de Sirius.

ーHaz una lista de cosas para el próximo verano ーcomentó Romulus.

ー¿Por qué?

ーDejarás Hogwarts, y no quiero tener que aguantar semanas de quejas sobre cómo te aburres ーle dijo Romulusー. El próximo verano tendrás que encontrar trabajo tan pronto como salgas de la escuela.

ーTal vez vaya a visitar a Firenze ーdijo Remusー. Podría practicar mi puntería.

ーMerlin nos libre ーdijo Romulus rodando sus ojosー. McGonagall debería haber mantenido ese arco en su casillero.

ーNo soy tan malo ーresopló Remus.

ーNo has practicado en años ーle recordó Romulusー. Eres francamente horrible.

Remus le miró, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa. Después de todo, la última vez que había intentado disparar a algo había estado tan distraído que su flecha había atravesado a Romulus. Si no hubiera estado ya muerto, la mala puntería de Remus le hubiera rematado. Sin embargo, Romulus le había asegurado, que si todavía tuviera un cuerpo, se habría mantenido a una buena distancia, por si acaso.

Su decisión estaba tomada, y Remus cogió su arco y flechas del baúl y se dispuso a caminar por el bosque hasta el campamento centauro.

Aunque realmente lo que sucedió es que se encontró con Firenze antes de llegar al campamento.

ー¿Cazando? ーpreguntó el centauro, sorprendiendo a Remus y haciéndole tropezar con un arbusto algo espinoso.

Firenze y el centauro con el que estaba se echaron a reír mientras éste intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

ー¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ーpreguntó Firenzeー. ¿Ibas hacia el campamento?

Remus asintió mientras se sacudía el polvo.

ーHa pasado un tiempo, y pensé que podía ir y ver cómo están las cosas por allá.

Firenze resopló sin humor.

ーIgual que siempre ーmurmuróー. Sin embargo, no puedo hablar realmente de ello.

ー¿Por qué no? ーpreguntó Remus.

Firenze hizo un gesto hacia su compañero.

ーPolítica ーdijo con un suspiro.

ーSi quieres que regrese al campamento… ーLa voz del otro centauro se apagó e hizo ademán de irse.

Firenze parecía querer que se fuera, pero por alguna razón estaba reacio a decírselo. Afortunadamente, el otro centauro pareció leer lo suficiente de sus emociones en su rostro. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a galope de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Remus esperó hasta que el centauro blanco, puro hasta el cabello, hubiera desaparecido entre los árboles antes de volver a hablar.

ー¿A qué se debe todo eso? ーpreguntóー. No lo reconocí.

ーNo es de mi manada ーexplicó Firenzeー. Es parte de un enviado de una de las manadas de las tierras bajas.

ー¿Magorian está tratando de formar una alianza con ellos? ーsupuso Remus.

Firenze asintió.

ーQuiere que me enlace con Alpin.

ー¿Qué? ーbalbuceó Remusー. Pero, ¡sois hombres!

ー¿De verdad? ーdijo Firenze con una pequeña sonrisaー. No me había dado cuenta.

ーPero dijiste que una unión en los centauros es equivalente a un matrimonio ーseñaló Remus.

ーY así es ーrespondió Firenzeー. Pero a veces es simplemente un contrato de negocios. Quién sabe lo que Magorian tiene en su cabeza.

ーCreía que las cosas estarían mejor ahora que estás de acuerdo en patrocinar a Taranis.

Firenze resopló de nuevo y estampó una pezuña en el suelo.

ーMagorian se especializa en ser paranoico ーle dijoー. A pesar de que he renunciado a mi derecho de ser jefe de la manada mediante el patrocinio de Taranis, teme que su hijo pueda ser desafiado un día por el mío.

ー¿Podría tu hijo hacer eso? ーpreguntó Remus.

Firenze asintió.

ーPero sólo el heredero legítimo contaría con el respaldo de la manada ーexplicóー. Si me uno a otro semental, cualquier potro sería ilegítimo.

ー¿Por lo que evita tu unión con una de las yeguas? ーpreguntó Remusー. Si la unión con Alpin es solamente un contrato de negocios, entonces seguramente puedes estar con una.

Firenze negó con la cabeza.

ーUn centauro sólo puede unirse una vez. Sólo la muerte de una de las partes puede romper la unión.

ーEntonces, ¿no hay divorcios entre los centauros? ーpreguntó Remusー. Eso parece un poco duro.

ーEs la forma centauro ーrespondió Firenzeー. Es también por esa razón que una unión no se hace a la ligera.

ーNo me parece justo que te impida casarte por completo ーdijo Remus mientras se acercaban a un claro.

Firenze trotó hacia los árboles del lado opuesto del claro y extendió la mano para coger un par de manzanas de una de las ramas más bajas. Arrojó una hacia Remus, quien le dio un mordisco.

ー¿Tienes que inducir a Alpin para que os unáis? ーpreguntó mientras masticaba.

ーNadie tiene que hacer nada ーrespondió Firenzeー. Pero Magorian hará mi vida muy difícil si me rehuso.

ー¿Cómo es eso?

ーPodría restringir mi libertad. Alpin no es tan malo. Lo conozco desde hace años. Su padre y el mío eran amigos cercanos.

ー¿Es él con quien tu padre quería unir a Ebony?

Firenze negó con la cabeza.

ーNo, mi padre estaba buscando una alianza con otra manada, una con la que no tenía lazos cercanos. La manada de Alpin ya está estrechamente ligada con la nuestra debido a varias uniones.

ーEntonces, ¿por qué Magorian quiere unirte con alguien en esa manada? ーpreguntó Remusー. Si ya son aliados, ¿cuál es el punto?

Firenze se encogió de hombros.

ーNo estoy seguro. Magorian no me ha dicho exactamente sus razones. Puede ser que la alianza esté en problemas desde la muerte de mi padre. También está el hecho de que la mayoría de los centauros no quieren renunciar a la posibilidad de concebir un potro mediante la unión con un centauro del mismo sexo... sobre todo cuando ese centauro sería un heredero.

ーDe todos modos, no veo por qué alguien iba a unirse a una persona del mismo sexo ーcomentó Remus.

ー¿Vosotros no podéis? ーpreguntó Firenze.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

ーLa tierra y el poder son los principales persuasores.

ー¿Alguno de los que se casan del mismo sexo lo hacen por amor? ーpreguntó Remus, curioso por conocer la opinión de los centauros en esa materia. Ya sabía que ni a los magos ni a los muggles se les permitía casarse con alguien del mismo sexo por amor, pero los centauros siempre habían hecho las cosas de manera diferente.

ーNo muy a menudo ーadmitió Firenzeー. Hay algunos, pero son una raza moribunda, y por eso está mal visto. Había mucho más en el pasado, cuando los centauros se encontraban en todos los rincones de la tierra, en lugar de estos pequeños bolsillos.

Remus pensó durante unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

ー¿Cómo se siente Alpin al renunciar a la oportunidad de tener un heredero?

ーÉl ya tiene un hijo ーrespondió Firenzeー. Dos en realidad. ¿Has visto las marcas en su brazo? ーRemus asintióー. Eso significa que se ha unido antes. La yegua que estaba con él murió el invierno pasado. Tuvieron dos hijos, por lo que la pérdida de un heredero no es un problema. Se puede unir conmigo, y sabe que su manada velará por la seguridad de sus hijos. Son patrocinados por su hermano pequeño, y Alpin es libre de abandonar la manada para venir aquí.

ー¿No está Magorian preocupado de que uno de sus hijos quiera desafiar al suyo?

ーEllos no son de esta manada y no tendrían ningún derecho.

Remus mordió la manzana durante unos minutos más.

ー¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? ーpreguntó Firenze.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

ーSólo me preguntaba las razones de Alpin ーdijo.

ーÉl no necesita unirse a alguien para tener un heredero, ya tiene uno.

ーPero tiene tierras. ¿Por qué renunciar a ellas para venir aquí?

ーBuen punto ーcomentó Firenze.

ーEntonces, ¿por qué quiere enlazarse contigo? ーpreguntó Remusー. ¿Crees que podría ser porque le gustas o algo?

Firenze se rio y negó con la cabeza.

ーNo tengo ni idea de por qué está de acuerdo con esto, pero estoy seguro de que esa no es la razón detrás de su beneficio.

ーPuede ser.

ーNo lo es ーinsistió Firenzeー. Solo porque tú batees por ese lado...

ーNo lo hago ーdijo Remus, casi automáticamenteー. Es sólo el lobo.

Firenze resopló.

ーTú eres el lobo ーseñaló.

Remus no quería entrar en esa discusión en particular con otra persona, así que rápidamente volvió de nuevo al tema del que habían hablado antes.

ー¿Por qué no le preguntas por qué quiere ir adelante con esto? ーsugirió.

ーLo hice.

ー¿Y?

ーNo me lo contó.

ーTal vez está haciendo algo ーsupuso Remusー. Tratando de asumir el control de la manada o algo así, atacando desde el interior... ¿sabes?

ーSuenas tan paranoico como Magorian ーle dijo Firenze con una sonrisa.

ーEntonces, ¿por qué no te dice el motivo?

Firenze se encogió de hombros otra vez.

ーEstá empezando a llover ーcomentóー. ¿Quieres ir al campamento?

Remus asintió. Tenía otras cosas que podría estar haciendo, pero ahora estaba bastante curioso sobre Alpin, y preocupado por su amigo.

El campamento no había cambiado mucho, aunque los invitados de la otra manada lo hacía mucho más concurrido de lo habitual.

Remus siguió a Firenze hacia donde Alpin estaba rodeado por varias jóvenes yeguas, cada una de ellas compitiendo por su atención. Se preguntó si todos los centauros estaban como esas hembras. Ciertamente, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien lo manoseara como estaban haciendo con él.

Alpin fue hacia Firenze y rápidamente se disculpó por la presencia de las yeguas.

ーDebo disculparme por mi rudeza ーdijo Firenze a Alpinー. Me he olvidado presentarte a mi amigo.

Alpin asintió.

ーEso es cierto. ーSe dirigió a Remusー. Soy Alpin, de la manada Selkirk. Es bueno conocerte.

ーRemus Lupin ーdijo Remus, ofreciendo su mano. Alpin la tomó y se la estrechó con entusiasmo.

ーRemus vive en Hogsmeade ーdijo Firenzeー. Es un estudiante de Hogwarts, aunque está de vacaciones durante el verano.

ーUna buena escuela ーcomentó Alpin.

Conversaron amigablemente durante varios minutos, hasta que Firenze vio que Ebony le llamaba desde el otro lado del campo.

ーSerá mejor que vaya a ver de qué está quejándose ahora ーdijo.

Remus observó a Firenze irse antes de volverse hacia Alpin.

Se sorprendió al ver que de nuevo dos yeguas estaban a su lado, compitiendo por su atención.

ーSi me disculpas ーdijo Alpin, apartándose del camino y refugiándose en la cabaña de Firenze.

Remus lo siguió.

ー¿Qué pasa con ellas? ーpreguntó, señalando por encima del hombro.

ーEstán un poco entusiastas ーmurmuró Alpin, sirviéndose una copa de la jarra de barro sobre la mesa.

ーPero, ¿por qué? ーpreguntó Remusー. Nunca las he visto a actuar de esa manera con los otros centauros.

ーLos otros no son de color blanco puro, como yo ーseñaló Alpinー. Hay un mito sobre los centauros de ese color, y están ansiosas por saber si es verdad o no.

ー¿Cuál es el mito? ーpreguntó Remus, sirviéndose también una copa.

ーSe supone que tenemos mucha más resistencia que los otros centauros ーrespondió Alpin con un bufido de fastidioー. Son tonterías, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón el mito no parece morir nunca.

ー¿Las yeguas de tu manada actúan como ellas? ーpreguntó Remusー. ¿O es sólo la novedad de que estés aquí?

ーEncontrarás yeguas tontas como estas donde quiera que vaya ーmurmuró Alpinー. Eran iguales antes de unirme con mi esposa, aunque ella era igual de curiosa. Desde su muerte... ーAlpin sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

ー¿Es por eso que estás dispuesto a unirte con Firenze?ーpreguntó Remusー. ¿Debido a que estás cansado de que las yeguas te molesten?

Alpin le dio una penetrante mirada.

ーVeo que mis oídos se han estado quemando. ( **1** )

Remus tuvo la delicadeza de al menos parecer avergonzado.

ーSí, esa es la razón ーconfirmó Alpin.

ー¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Firenze?

Alpin rio.

ーCualquier otro centauro disfrutaría ante la idea de tener a las yeguas toqueteándote toda la noche y el día. Firenze encontraría demasiada diversión en la situación, si conociera la verdad.

Remus sonrió.

ー¿Qué te hace pensar que no se lo diré?

Alpin se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

ーSi tengo que aguantar más las tonterías de las yeguas de esta manada, probablemente se lo diga yo mismo, y por ninguna otra razón pondré fin a sus sospechas de mis motivos y le persuadiré para que haga los arreglos. Si lo deja durante mucho más tiempo, te juro que voy a tener que esconderme en el bosque con las acromántulas.

ー¿Qué? ーRemus se quedó sin alientoー. ¿No te referirás a esas arañas gigantes?

ーVeo que has oído hablar de ellas.

ーPero no puedes irte a vivir allí. Te comerían vivo, incluso si eres un centauro.

Alpin sacudió la cabeza.

ーTienes razón, pero son ellas o las yeguas; y ambas muerden.

Remus rio y negó con la cabeza.

Alpin también se echó a reír.

ーLos acromántulas están en las profundidades del bosque, y no en las cercanías del campamento o del pueblo. Las yeguas están aquí. Conoce lo que le gusta al diablo o no lo hagas.

ーA mí me gustaría aprovecharme de mis posibilidades con las yeguas ーrespondió Remusー. No soy tan aficionado a las arañas.

Alpin rio.

ー¿Quien lo es?

* * *

ーMe está volviendo loco ーse quejó Sirius a Regulus después de que se hubiera lanzado al otro lado de la cama de su hermano, ponerse la almohada sobre su rostro, y desear poder ahogarse a sí mismo.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y Sirius acababa de regresar de la última de las reuniones sociales a las que estaba siendo arrastrado.

ー¿No podrías haber esperado hasta que fuera de día para venir aquí y despertarme? ーpreguntó Regulus de mala gana.

ーEn realidad, madre me envió a verte ーle dijo Siriusー. Ha invitado a algunas personas aquí y...

ーSí, sí, lo entiendo ーmurmuró Regulusー. Mantener al squib fuera del camino en caso de que contamine a los sangre pura.

ーLo siento.

ーNo importa ーrespondió Regulusー. No quiero hablar con ellos de todas formas.

ーNo te estás perdiendo mucho ーle dijo Siriusー. Tres horas de quejas sobre el nuevo editor del Profeta es difícilmente fascinante.

ー¿Hay un nuevo editor del Profeta?

Sirius asintió.

ーUno que aparentemente apoya los derechos de los magos nacidos de muggles, por lo que puedes adivinar lo que esos viejos chapados a la antigua tenían que decir acerca de ello.

Regulus rio y Sirius se puso de pie.

ー¿Sirius? ーlo llamó Regulus cuando ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

ー¿Sí?

ーQuería preguntarte, ¿qué está pasando entre Remus y tú?

Sirius frunció el ceño y de repente el bordado de las sábanas de la cama le pareció sumamente interesante.

ーSólo lo pregunto porque viene a quedarse al final de las vacaciones ーañadió Regulusー. Quiero saber si tengo que llamar a tu puerta antes de entrar.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

ーRemus solamente me quiere alrededor de las lunas llenas ーexplicóー. Todavía tiene a su novia el resto del mes.

ーBueno, eso debe de ser jodido.

ーSí, gracias ーmurmuró Siriusー. Durante todo el maldito último año he estado jodido, si me preguntas.

ーQué mal, ¿eh?

ーEso es decir poco ーrespondió Siriusー. Remus es un terco idiota y tengo que aguantar verlo besar a su novia a cada oportunidad. También me han marginado.

ーNunca me lo mencionaste en tus cartas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

ーRealmente no quería pensar en elloー murmuró mientras se sentaba.

ー¿Fue malo?

ーMe dieron una paliza un grupo de séptimo año ーexplicó Sirius.

ー¿Slytherins? ーpreguntó Regulus. Después de todos estos años, todavía tenía curiosidad sobre Hogwarts y las casas.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

ーNo todos. De todas las casas, excepto Gryffindor, en realidad.

ーBueno, al menos tu propia casa vela por ti ーseñaló Regulus.

ーNo realmente. Simplemente no pasaron por allí en ese momento. Probablemente se hubieran unido si hubiesen tenido oportunidad.

Sirius trató de contener la amargura de su voz, pero sabía que estaba fallando miserablemente.

ー¿Madre y padre lo saben? ーpreguntó Regulus con curiosidad.

ーMadre lo sabe. De hecho, parecía preocupada cuando se lo dije. Probablemente preocupada de que pudieran haber arruinado la posibilidad de que pudiera proporcionar un heredero.

ーSin embargo, ¿estás bien? ーpreguntó Regulusー. Les devolviste lo que se merecen, ¿verdad?

ーRemus envió cuidadosamente unas cuantas maldiciones por el camino. El cabecilla estuvo en el ala del hospital durante una semana.

Regulus se quedó pensativo por unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar, sorprendiendo a Sirius como hacía a menudo.

ーHacemos defensa personal en la escuela, ¿sabes? Es parte de nuestras clases de educación física.

ー¿Sí?

ーTe podría enseñar algo, si quieres ーsugirió Regulusー. No es tan bueno como los hechizos que estás aprendiendo y esas cosas, pero podrías tomarles por sorpresa si lo intentan de nuevo el próximo curso.

ーNo estarán en la escuela el año que viene ーle recordó Sirius.

ーOh, sí. Lo siento, lo olvidé. ーRegulus inclinó la cabeza con vergüenzaー. No debería haberlo sugerido. ¿Qué pueden hacer unos movimientos sorpresa contra la magia de todos modos?

ーLa buena magia me hizo un buen lote de grasa ーmurmuró Sirius, con un deje de persistente amarguraー. Me gustaría aprender algo de lo que has estado haciendo en la escuela.

ー¿De verdad?

Sirius asintió.

ーSí. Si quieres podemos empezar mañana.

Regulus sonrió.

ーO podríamos empezar ahora. ¡Hay un movimiento realmente genial que podría mostrarte en este momento!

ーEstá bien ーestuvo de acuerdo Sirius, justo antes de que Regulus hiciera un movimiento que lo lanzó al lado de la camaー. Eso fue cruel ーmurmuró mientras se levantaba.

ーAunque es un buen movimiento ーdijo Regulus con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse y Sirius se incorporaba.

ー¿Puedes realmente enseñarme a luchar como los muggles? ーpreguntó Siriusー. Correctamente, quiero decir, que no me coja por sorpresa como eso.

Regulus asintió.

ーPuedo intentarlo. Aunque puedes ser una causa perdida sin coordinación ーbromeó.

Sirius sonrió.

ーPodría darte una patada en el trasero, también.

Regulus rio.

ーPodrías intentarlo.

Sirius se rio con él.

ーGracias, Regulus.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

ー¿Estás realmente bien siendo marginado? Todo el mundo sabrá sobre ti y hablarán de ello. ¿No será difícil?

ーNo es como si tuviera mucha elección ーseñaló Siriusー. Saldré y lidiaré con ello. No es como si ser gay fuera algo nuevo. Tuve mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a lo que soy antes de que el resto de la escuela se enterarse. Sólo deseo que todos dejen de mirarme. Algunos chicos me ven de manera diferente ahora que lo saben.

ー¿Cómo es eso?

ーCuando uso el baño de los prefectos, si hay alguien ahí, se visten y se van tan pronto como sea posible en caso de que les mire. Los jugadores de quidditch son peores. Solía pasar el rato en el vestuario y charlar con ellos, y ahora es obvio que no me quieren allí. Es como si pensaran que es contagioso o algo de eso.

ー¿Supongo que darles una paliza no te haría ningún favor a que Remus se te acercara?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

ーNo dice mucho al respecto, pero sé que no quiere hacer algo más para que la gente le odie. Es muy cuidadoso de no hacer nada que pueda crear una idea equivocada en los demás.

ー¿No querrás decir la verdadera idea? ーcorrigió Regulus.

ーEso también ーrespondió Sirius.

ーÉl estará contigo tarde o temprano ーdijo Regulus para consolarle.

ー¿Seguro? ーpreguntó Siriusー. No sé qué más hacer, y la culpa está matando. Tarde o temprano Charlene va a descubrirlo, y temo el día en que suceda.

ーVa a estar muy enfadada.

ーSí.

ーPodrías romper con Remus ーsugirió Regulusー. Hazle que elegir entre los dos.

ーPodría hacerlo.

ー¿Que te detiene?

ーLa va a elegir a ella ーsusurró Siriusー. Si le doy ultimátum, voy a perder lo poco que tengo de él.

ーSuenas bastante seguro de eso.

ーEstoy más que seguro de ello que de cualquier otra cosa ーrespondió Sirius con otro suspiro.

Sirius regresó a su propia habitación tan frustrado como siempre.

Todavía no estaba más cerca de que Remus estuviera a su lado, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si valía la pena el esfuerzo. Cuando no estaba en los brazos de Remus, o en su cama, se sentía terriblemente culpable por Charlene y estaba lejos de ser feliz con lo que estaban haciendo. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar esos sentimientos cuando la boca de Remus presionaba contra la suya...

* * *

La lechuza llegó al final de un día particularmente difícil, y fue la manera perfecta de terminar con ella.

Sirius arrojó la carta sobre la cama y cogió su espejo de doble sentido. Remus apareció en el espejo unos momentos después, viéndose un poco nervioso, como si supiera lo que venía.

ー¿En qué narices estás pensando? ーladró Sirius.

ーNo puedo evitarlo si sus padres dijeron que sí ーrespondió Remusー. No la quiero aquí, al igual que tú.

ーEntonces, ¡díselo!

ーSabes que no puedo.

ーClaro que sí ーrespondió Siriusー. Sólo dile que no la deseas allí.

ーPero ella querrá saber por qué.

ーPodrías decirle que es para que nos deje follar a los dos ーsugirió Sirius.

No le sorprendió que Remus desapareciera inmediatamente del espejo.

Sirius sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Charlene insistiera en estar allí durante la luna llena.

A pesar de su miedo inicial de ver al hombre lobo, Charlene opinaba que si ella estaba allí con el permiso de Remus entonces las cosas irían mucho mejor que si sólo se presentase sin previo aviso. Sirius sospechaba que tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que la quisiera allí.

* * *

El día de luna llena estaba caluroso y bochornoso, y Sirius estaba atrapado en la mansión Malfoy, tratando de encontrar un lugar en la sombra en la barbacoa anual.

Los fuegos al aire libre no estaban ayudando el calor y Sirius finalmente se había refugiado en el mirador.

Metió la mano en la túnica y sacó su varita, lanzando un rápido hechizo hacia sí mismo que envió una brisa fresca sobre su rostro.

ーSi no te importa, ¿podrías lanzar uno en mi dirección? ーpreguntó una voz desconocida.

Sirius se giró para ver a un joven desconocido, alrededor de su misma edad, o tal vez un poco mayor, parado en la puerta. Se encogió de hombros y apuntó con la varita hacia el otro hombre, haciéndole dar un suspiro de alivio.

ーEres Sirius Black, ¿verdad? ーdijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba, sentándose en el banco de enfrente.

Sirius asintió. No le sorprendió que hubiese sido reconocido; la mayoría de los Black eran bien conocidos en la sociedad.

ーTe vi por la escuela el año pasado ーcontinuó el hombre, sin tomarse la molestia de presentarse a sí mismoー. Te marginaron, ¿verdad?

ー¿Quién eres? ーpreguntó Sirius bruscamente, girando la varita de nuevo hacia su rostro con la esperanza de que se enfriara su sonrojo de vergüenza. A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a ser conocido como uno de los pocos homosexuales reconocidos en Hogwarts, esta era la primera vez que era abordado fuera de la escuela con respecto a su sexualidad. Se preguntó durante un momento si su padre había escuchado algo, pero poco le importaba si así fuera. Era mayor de edad, tenía el dinero del tío Alphard; y todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir por la puerta, si las cosas fueran a más. Si no fuera por Regulus, la habría abandonado ya.

Su compañero no respondió a su pregunta; en lugar de eso simplemente miró a Sirius, haciéndole sentirse un poco incómodo.

ー¿Qué estás mirando? ーbramó finalmente Siriusー. ¡No es como si tuviera escamas o algo!

El otro joven se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

ーSólo me preguntaba... ーdijo, justo antes de que se inclinara y le diera un beso.

Sirius se retiró inmediatamente.

ー¿Qué estás haciendo? ーfarfulló.

ーLo que estás viendo ーrespondióー. Te vi después de haber sido marginado. No es como si estuvieras con alguien. El único tío que realmente está a tu lado es el hombre lobo, y tiene novia.

ー¿Por qué no dijiste nada en la escuela? ーpreguntó Sirius.

ーEra de séptimo año, a punto de hacer mis EXTASIS, la última cosa que necesitaba era el estrés de ser marginado.

Sirius asintió, entendiendo bien el sentimiento.

ーAsí que, ¿qué opinas?

ー¿Sobre qué?

ーSobre amenizar esta aburrida tarde, por supuesto.

Sirius no tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué era lo que tenía en mente, pues lo tenía escrito en su rostro.

ーNi siquiera sé quién eres ーseñaló.

ーMarcus ーrespondió el joven.

ーMarcus... ーSirius le incitó a seguir.

ー¿Piensas que quiero que me desprecie todo el mundo? ーpreguntó Marcus.

Sirius también lo comprendió.

ーEntonces, ¿qué te parece?

Sirius miró hacia fuera y vio que no había nadie alrededor. Juzgó que será media tarde, la hora en la que Charlene tenía previsto llegar a la casa de Remus. Probablemente estaría saludándola, besándola para decirle hola y llevándola a su casa.

Miró a Marcus y asintió. No era como si estuviera haciendo ningún progreso con Remus, se dijo. Le había dicho que no le importaría si conseguía un novio, así que, ¿qué daño podría hacer un poco de diversión en una tarde calurosa y aburrida?

Se preguntaba si esto era sólo el principio ( **2** ) de una larga serie de malas ideas mientras Marcus se inclinaba sobre él y presionaba sus labios.

«Es demasiado extraño», pensó Sirius mientras le devolvía el beso a Marcus. No había ninguna sensibilidad en el beso, solo una fuerte presión. No es que los besos que había compartido con Remus fueran particularmente suaves y delicados, pero había algo en ellos que le faltaba en este momento.

Marcus no parecía encontrar nada malo en el beso, de pronto a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Podía sentir la evidencia de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esto, y sentía que su propio cuerpo estaba respondiendo con igual entusiasmo.

No era como si hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales con Marcus, se dijo mientras enderezaba después su túnica. Solo se habían desahogado el uno con el otro; un montón de tíos lo hacían. De acuerdo con las revistas que había leído, incluidos los más nuevos que había comprado este verano, era una actividad común para dos tíos al estar una noche en un club. Esto no quería decir nada.

Estaba decidido a decírselo a Remus tan pronto como estuviera a solas con él. Se preguntó si podría ponerse celoso, pero sospechaba que no haría más que alentarle de que fuera a más.

Marcus había desaparecido de nuevo junto a la multitud sangre pura que se reunían en el césped y Sirius suspiró mientras se sentaba en el banco.

ー¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ーse preguntó.

En el exterior, podía ver a su madre hablando con Narcissa. Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta si se iba ahora. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido, y se apareció directamente en Hogsmeade.

No se sorprendió al ver que Charlene ya había llegado; observando sus cosas, parecía haber venido hace bastante tiempo.

Ella no pareció del todo contenta de verlo, y tenía la clara impresión de que podía haber interrumpido algo.

ーLlegas temprano ーdijo Remus mientras lo seguía hacia el interior de la casa.

ーLo siento ーmurmuró Siriusー. Puedo ir a casa y volver más tarde, si quieres.

ーNo seas tonto ーrespondió Remusー. Vamos por aquí.

Sirius entró en la sala de estar y trató de no estar tan contento de que Charlene estuviera sentada en una de las sillas, dejando el sofá para él y Remus.

ーHola, Sirius ーlo saludó Romulus, dándole una razón por la que Remus no podía estar abrazándose con su novia en el sofá.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en una conversación incómoda, artificial. En el momento en que llegó la puesta del sol, Sirius estaba medio deseando haberse quedado en la barbacoa de los Malfoy.

Siguió a Remus por las escaleras hasta el sótano, tratando de mantener a Charlene detrás de él.

ー¿Tal vez deberías esperar arriba? ーsugirió a ella.

ーElla no tiene por qué hacerlo ーrespondió Remus antes de Charlene pudiera decir una palabra.

ーPero no te gusta que nadie te vea mientras te cambias ーseñaló Sirius.

ーNo soy nadie ーle recordó Charlene, como si fuera necesarioー. Soy su novia.

ーSi los dos van a empezar a discutir, hacedlo en el piso de arriba ーordenó Romulusー. Este mes va a ser lo suficientemente tenso, sin la puja de última hora.

ーDebería de esperar al menos hasta que se haya desnudado ーmurmuró Sirius.

ー¿Tú esperas hasta que se haya desnudado? ーreplicó Charlene.

ーNo.

ーEntonces no me lo pidas.

Remus, por su parte, se había quitado la túnica y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cubrirse. Sirius trató de no sentirse excesivamente engreído ante el evidente hecho de que Remus no estaba tan cómodo con Charlene de que lo viera desnudo como podría haberlo estado. Tomó su propia túnica y se la pasó a Remus.

ーPodría rasgarla ーle dijo Remus.

ーEs vieja ーrespondió Siriusー. Sólo la llevaba porque madre insistió en que luciera los colores de Slytherin en la barbacoa de los Malfoy.

Remus asintió y se puso la túnica por encima mientras que Sirius tomaba la ropa de Remus y la ponía fuera de peligro.

ー¿Cuánto tiempo tarda? ーpreguntó Charleneー. El cambio, quiero decir.

ーDemasiado tiempo ーdijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en el suelo y esperaba a que el sol se ocultase.

* * *

Lunático se echó hacia atrás y aulló tan pronto como el cambio estuvo completo.

Había alguien más allí, alguien que normalmente no estaba.

ーHola, Lunático ーdijo el moreno.

Lunático gimoteó y se acercó a la barrera, curioso por el otro.

ー¿Debo decir hola? ーpreguntó el otro.

ーSi gustas ーdijo el del pelo oscuro. Lunático podía decir que no parecía contento y dejó escapar otro gemido.

El del pelo oscuro no estaba hablando con él como era costumbre. Soltó otro aullido, tratando de llamar su atención.

ーYa va, ya va ーle regañó la brumaー. No empieces a enojarte de nuevo.

Lunático se volvió hacia ella antes de que entrara al límite de la jaula, con ganas de jugar. La bruma se burló de él durante varios minutos, desapareciendo desde un extremo de la jaula para reaparecer en el otro. Lunático se deslizó por el suelo mientras lo perseguía, deseando tener un espacio abierto para correr libremente.

Fue en medio de ese juego en el que descubrió la tela que estaba tendida en el suelo, cuando se le enganchó entre sus patas.

Ya había ocurrido eso antes, sobre todo en los meses de invierno, cuando Remus había tratado de mantenerse caliente antes del cambio envolviéndose en una vieja manta. Sirius había visto al lobo desgarrar la manta o túnicas de Remus antes, pero nunca de esta manera.

El lobo no estaba arañando la túnica porque estaba en su camino; en lugar de eso, estaba destruyéndola con sus dientes como si tuviera alguna queja personal contra ello.

ーCreo que tal vez puede olerte ーdijo Romulus mientras observaban al lobo.

Sirius asintió pensativo mientras se acercaba a la barrera. Se preguntaba si el lobo podía olerle en la túnica y si, en concreto, el lobo podía recoger el aroma de Marcus.

¿Tal vez por ese motivo Lunático estaba tan enfadado?

Lunático pareció no hacer caso a los otros durante el resto de la noche, y se dedicó a destrozar la túnica de Sirius.

Con el tiempo, Charlene lo distrajo de sus observaciones al preguntarle acerca de los hechizos de curación y pociones que serían necesarios por la mañana.

ーNo es necesario que aprendas sobre ellos ーle dijo Sirius.

ーPero si voy a estar cuidando de Remus...

ー¡No lo harás! ーinterrumpió Sirius bruscamenteー. Yo me ocuparé de él. He estado aprendiendo cómo cuidar de él desde segundo año, no te necesitamos.

ーPero...

ーDejad las discusiones para mañana ーadvirtió Romulusー. Lunático ahora puede estar distraído, pero no seguirá estándolo si seguís así.

Sirius puso un poco de mala cara, al igual que Charlene, pero permanecieron en silencio hasta que amaneció.

ーPuedes quedarte la túnica ーdijo Sirius a Remus mientras el hombre lobo veía el tejido roto tirado en el suelo junto a él.

Ayudó a Remus a sentarse, asegurándose de que estuviera en tal posición que Charlene no pudiera ver su desnudez.

ー¿Qué ha pasado?

ーLunático pareció tomárselo como una ofensa ーle dijo Siriusー. No puedo decir que le culpe; nunca me ha gustado ese conjunto de túnicas.

Remus rio y cogió la tela.

ーLunático, probablemente, podía olerte ーdijo.

ーSí, Romulus dijo lo mismo.

ー¿Dónde está Rom? ーpreguntó Remus.

ーArriba ーrespondió Charlene, pasando a Remus su propia túnica.

ーGracias ーdijoー. ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un minuto, por favor?

Charlene miró a Sirius de forma sospechosa, pero él simplemente estaba confundido.

ー¿Por favor? ーrepitió Remus.

Charlene no se veía feliz por ello, pero de mala gana se fue arriba.

ー¿Qué pasa? ーpreguntó Sirius mientras Remus se vestía.

ー¿Con quién estabas? ーpreguntó Remus en voz bajaー. Ayer, antes de venir aquí.

ー¿Qué? ーA pesar de que Sirius todavía tenía la intención de decirle a Remus sobre Marcus, no tenía idea de cómo lo había sabido.

ーPuedo olerlo en tus ropas ーexplicó Remusー. Lo noté ayer, cuando íbamos hacia el sótano, pero no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, Lunático lo está. No recuerdo mucho sobre la noche anterior, pero recuerdo lo que olía.

ー¿Puedes olerlo ahora? ーpreguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió.

ーMis sentidos no se acentúan la mayor parte del tiempo, y no tanto cuando estáis, pero un par de horas antes y después de la luna llena...

ーOh.

ーPerdona por lo de la túnica ーdijo Remus.

ーNo importa.

ーEntonces, ¿quién fue?

ーSólo alguien de la barbacoa de los Malfoy.

ーPuedo olerlo todo ーsusurró Remusー. Especialmente cuando estamos tan cerca.

ーNo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales ーdijo Sirius en voz baja, consciente de las otras personas que les estaban esperando arribaー. Sólo… ya sabes…

Remus se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

ーNo importa, es solo que...

ー¿Qué? ーinsistió Sirius.

Remus gimió y se movió hacia el pie de la escalera. Miró hacia arriba y vio que no había nadie a la vista. Sirius lo siguió.

ー¿Qué? ーpreguntó de nuevo.

ー¿Podrías entrar al plato del baño y darte una ducha rápida? ーsusurró Remusー. No creo que pueda soportar el olor de otro tío sobre ti en este momento. Me hace...

ー¿Qué te hace? ーsusurró Sirius.

Remus se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

ー¡Me hace querer tirarte contra el suelo y reclamar lo que es mío! ーdijo entre dientesー. Mi hermano y mi novia están solo subiendo las escaleras, pero eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

Sirius vio cómo Remus se apresuraba a subir por las escaleras. Sonrió para sí mismo brevemente y le siguió a un ritmo más lento. Remus estaba celoso, y sintió una gran alegría ante ese hecho. Por supuesto, su propia naturaleza celosa le envolvió tan pronto como llegó a la cocina, donde Charlene estaba arrullando a Remus como mamá gallina. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Sirius no estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo planeaba salir del armario con su padre. Era una de esas cosas que estaba posponiendo para el último minuto posible, tal vez con la esperanza de no tener que hacerlo y no decirle nada nunca. ¿Tal vez podría decírselo a través de una postal desde el otro lado del mundo?

Por supuesto, no había planeado los eventos del día del aniversario de boda de sus padres.

Cuando Remus llegó a Grimmauld Place para la última semana de las vacaciones, Sirius realmente no esperaba hacer algo que sus padres desaprobaran. La luna llena había pasado, y Remus todavía estaba firmemente en negación sobre sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto, fue una sorpresa cuando Remus se metió en su cama y tiró de su pijama la primera noche después de su llegada.

ーTe he echado mucho de menos ーdijo Remus mientras dejaba besos en el pecho de Siriusー. Lunático ha sido inquieto desde la luna llena.

ー¿Lunático? ーpreguntó Sirius en voz bajaー. ¿Tú no me has echado de menos?

ーPor supuesto que sí ーle aseguró Remusー. Pero no de esta forma. Sólo Lunático te quiere así. Extrañó no estar contigo en la última luna llena.

Sirius suspiró y no dijo nada más, simplemente entregándose al placer que sentía con el contacto de Remus.

Las calurosas noches de verano en la cama estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Los objetos, recordándole que era un Gryffindor en la habitación, junto con el desprecio apenas disimulado por la elección de los amigos de Sirius, era suficiente para mantener a raya a sus padres. Los besos robados en los pasillos eran un poco más arriesgados, al igual que los rápidos manoseos en el cuarto de lavado, especialmente cuando Orion estaba en la casa. Cuanto más tiempo se salían con la suya, menos preocupado se encontraba Sirius por las miradas indiscretas de su padre. La semana se desvanecía demasiado rápido y la fiesta de sus padres a finales del verano ponía más en peligro que descubrieran a los dos jóvenes.

Estaban siendo tan descuidados, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran pillados. Evitaron al resto del grupo, y estaban instalándose firmemente en el guardarropa que habían elegido para su última cita, cuando Orion irrumpió en la oscura habitación. En el breve periodo de luz, Sirius vio que su padre tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de una mujer que definitivamente no era Walburga, y casi deseó que hubieran sido pillados besándose en el pasillo antes que lo de ahora. Cualquier cosa era mejor que su padre se tropezara con él mientras que estaba realizándole una felación a Remus.

Sirius calmó sus movimientos por completo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Orion y la desconocida. Demasiado ocupados en su propio andar a tientas, su padre no había podido localizar a los dos jóvenes en medio de las pieles en la parte trasera del guardarropa.

Sirius no podía recordar un momento en el que había estado en una situación peor. Ocultarse de Filch no había sido tan malo como esto.

Orion empujó a la mujer contra la pared de la habitación y Sirius cerró los ojos, a pesar de que estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir algo.

Deseaba poder tapar sus oídos, así como sus ojos. Por lo que decían, estaba claro que no era algo nuevo entre su padre y la mujer.

Finalmente terminaron, y Sirius rezaba para que dejasen pronto la habitación, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su parte en absoluto.

ー¿No puedes darme un poco de luz aquí? ーle preguntó la mujer sin alientoー. No puedo encontrar la faja de mi túnica.

Sirius abrió los ojos cuando la luz de la varita de Orion iluminó la habitación.

ーAquí está ーdijo al pasársela. Un segundo después, sus ojos de puro horror se encontraron con los de Sirius.

Sirius se preguntó brevemente qué es lo que le parecía tan horrible a su padre, el hecho de que había sido atrapado sin su túnica, o el hecho de ver que su hijo estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la boca envuelta alrededor de la polla de otro joven.

ー¡A mi estudio, ahora! ーescupió Orion, dándose la vuelta para salir del guardarropa.

La mujer, que se había quedado tranquila desde el momento en que los había visto, miró a Sirius y Remus con curiosidad mientras se alejaban el uno del otro y ponían correctamente sus ropas.

ー¿Tienes algo que decir? ーgruñó Sirius.

ーNada en absoluto ーrespondió la mujer con dulzura. Sirius se dio cuenta de que su nombre sería sin duda la comidilla entre sus amigos ,y deseó que los hechizos de silenciamiento que conocía pudieran hacerse permanentes.

ーVamos ーle dijo a Remus mientras el otro joven seguía colocándose la túnicaー. Será mejor que nos vayamos con la música a otra parte.

Orion estaba dando vueltas en su estudio cuando entraron en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con un movimiento de su varita y lanzó un buen encantamiento silenciador.

ー¿Y bien? ーrugió Orion con la parte superior de sus pulmonesー. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

ー¿Qué quieres que te diga? ーrespondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombrosー. Creo que lo que viste es suficiente para responder a tus preguntas.

ー¡Insolente! ーgritó Orionー. Te he tolerado durante tanto tiempo. Te he mantenido en tu precioso Hogwarts cuando hubiera preferido que tu madre te hubiera transferido. Permití a tus amigos mestizos en mi casa, cuando otros sangre pura ni los habrían dejado en la puerta. No te presioné para que tuvieras novia, incluso después de que alcanzases la mayoría de edad. ¡Y así es como me lo pagas!

ー¿Pagártelo? ーrepitió Sirius, ignorando que todo lo que Orion había hecho había estado bajo los intereses del mismoー. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

ー¿Nada que hacer conmigo? Mi hijo y heredero es un asqueroso marica, un chupa-pollas, un monstruo, un jodido p...

ー¡Entiendo el punto! ーinterrumpió Sirius, elevando la voz por su enfadoー. Sabía que te enfadarías. Es por eso que no te lo he dicho. Bueno, ahora lo sabes. ¡Trata de lidiar con ello!

ー¿Cómo te atreves?ー La cara de Orion se puso blanca mientras miraba a Siriusー. Y con ese mestizo, un engendro.

Remus se encogió ante los insultos. Atrás quedaba el mago que lo había acogido en su casa el verano anterior.

ーComo ves, estoy con él ーespetó Siriusー. Lo amo, y no voy a dejarlo solo porque tuviste una buena imagen de su pene en mi boca.

ーLo dejarás cuando tu madre se entere de esto ーseñaló Orion, bajando la voz a un tono más bajo que los gritos.

Sirius rio con dureza.

ーNo vas a decirle.

ー¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello?

Sirius se rio de nuevo.

ーPorque si lo haces, le diré qué estabas haciendo en el guardarropa.

ーWalburga es muy consciente de que nuestro matrimonio es solamente por conveniencia.

ーPero, ¿ella sabe que estás follándote a otras mujeres bajo este mismo techo? ーcontrarrestó Sirius.

ーNo lo harás. ーOrion ya no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

ーTe olvidas de lo que has visto y yo me olvidaré de lo que he visto ーdijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombrosー. Entonces nadie tiene por qué estar molesto por nada.

ー¿Crees que puedo olvidar que mi heredero es un asqueroso marica?

ーNo voy a cambiar, y no voy a casarme con ninguna de esas bobas sangre pura que madre sigue enviándome.

Orion se mantuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

ーUn compromiso ーofrecióー. Te casas con una de las chicas, o una sangre pura de buena familia de tu propia elección, y produces un heredero para continuar la línea. Haz eso y no le diré nada sobre tu amante hombre lobo.

ーEso no es un compromiso ーseñaló Sirius con calmaー. Es chantaje.

ーEntonces, ¿qué tal esto? ーpreguntó Orion mientras señalaba con su varita a Remusー. _¡Crucio!_

ー¡No! ーgritó Sirius mientras Remus caía al suelo gritando de dolor.

ーEstate de acuerdo con mis términos y no lo tocaré de nuevo.

Sirius se arrodilló junto a Remus y tiró de él en una posición sentada.

ーNo lo hagas, Sirius ーsusurró Remusー. Es peor lo que aguanto cada mes.

ーOh, Remus ーmurmuró Sirius mientras le tomaba en sus brazosー. Se supone que yo debo ser el que te proteja.

ーNo necesito protección ーargumentó Remusー. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

ーApártate del hombre lobo ーordenó Orion al tiempo que señalaba otra vez a Remus con su varita.

ーDéjalo en paz ーgruñó Sirius mientras ayudaba a Remus a sentarse en el sofá y se sentaba a su lado.

ーVas a tener un heredero ーexigió Orionー. Con tu hermano siendo un squib, es tu deber casarte y continuar la línea.

ー¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Desheredarme? ¡Adelante, no quiero tu dinero!

ーCastraré a tu maldito hombre lobo si tengo que hacerlo ーanunció Orion, apuntando con su varita a la parte inferior.

Sirius se puso en pie delante de Remus y miró a su padre.

ーNo le vas a tocar ーafirmó con frialdadー. Vamos, Remus. ーPuso una mano detrás suya y sintió cómo Remus entrelazaba sus dedos en los suyos.

ー¿Cómo puedes soportar tocarlo? ーse burló Orionー. Sucio, repugnante engendro.

Sirius miró a su padre y luego se volvió hacia Remus, levantando su mano libre hasta rozar su cara.

ーPorque lo quiero ーindicó simplemente antes de besarlo profundamente en los labios.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre retroceder horrorizado y sintió el impulso malvado de acercár a Remus aún más. Profundizó el beso y le empujó de nuevo hacia el sofá. Podía oír la respiración cada vez más agitada de su padre cada vez mientras juntaba sus caderas con las Remus.

Se echó hacia atrás y miró a su padre.

ー¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ーpreguntóー. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que son muy homofóbicos, ¿verdad? Que tal vez protestan tanto porque en secreto les gusta la idea.

ー¡Eres un asqueroso pequeño sodomita! ーrugió Orion antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

ー¿Estás loco? ーpreguntó Remus mientras Sirius volvía a sentarse y se apoyaba en el sofá.

ーLos dos sabemos que mi madre ya sabe de nosotros ーle aseguró Siriusー. Incluso si padre no estuviera tan asustado de su genio al igual que yo y Reg. De todos modos, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

ーNo duró el tiempo suficiente como para hacer mucho más que asustarme ーdijo Remusー. El dolor de la transformación es peor que eso.

ーEso es porque estuviste durante unos segundos bajo él ーseñaló Sirius.

ーSí, y vamos a mantenerlo así ーrespondió Remus.

ーLo siento si en mi familia son todos una panda delirante de locos ーse disculpó Sirius, y acercó a Remus para darle un abrazo, dejando caer un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

ーAl menos tu familia no te quiere muerto.

ーNo estoy seguro de ello. Mi padre podría estar abierto ante la idea de liquidarme.

ー¿No te gustaría que fuéramos normales? ーpreguntó Remus mientras miraba al fuegoー. Soy un hombre lobo y a ti te gustan los tíos. ¿No lo has deseado nunca?

ーNo ーrespondió Sirius con sinceridadー. Te quiero, y si fuera normal, no lo haría. No cambiaría eso por nada.

Sé que suena mal, pero es así como escribe la frase la escritora. Es lo mismo que decir que me han pitado los oídos, es decir, que han estado hablando de él por la espalda.

En realidad ponía "lo último de una larga serie de malas ideas…", pero creo que ponerle "el principio" tenía sentido que lo otro. No le encuentro mucha lógica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sé que suena mal, pero es así como escribe la frase la escritora. Es lo mismo que decir que me han pitado los oídos, es decir, que han estado hablando de él por la espalda.
> 
> (2) En realidad ponía "lo último de una larga serie de malas ideas…", pero creo que ponerle "el principio" tenía sentido que lo otro. No le encuentro mucha lógica.


End file.
